You Will Be Mine
by Sayana Veroll
Summary: [Univers alternatif My Hero Acadamia] !CONTENU RÉSERVÉ A PUBLIC AVERTI! Izuku Midoriya vient de débuter sa scolarité au lycée de ses rêves. Malgré la présence de son bourreau de toujours, il est heureux de s'être fait une place dans sa classe. Peu de temps après son entrée, il est pris dans un engrenage dont il sera difficile de sortir. Tout commence par trois lettres : SCM...
1. I Chapitre 1 : La fin de ma vie

_Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfiction qui j'espère, vous plaira !_

 _Avant de débuter, je me dois de préciser deux-trois choses importantes :_

 _Cette histoire m'a été inspirée après avoir vu l'adaptation animée de Doreiku, la Cité des esclaves, pour la reprise du concept du SCM._ _En revanche, tout ce que vous lirez en dehors, OC inclus, provient de mon cerveau étrange. Plusieurs changements sont à prévoir que ce soit dans la psychologie des personnages de l'univers MHA et des relations entre eux. Une direction complètement assumée, mais qui peut choquer._

 _C'est précisé dans le résumé, mais je le réécris au cas où : ce n'est point pour tout le monde, les sujets, certaines situations que vous lirez sont très explicites, peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes et des âmes sensibles. Des scènes de nudités sont aussi incluses._

 _La troisième partie du [III] est en cours désormais. L'écriture de cette dernière partie demandera un peu de temps, mais il n'est pas question de l'abandonner malgré mon manque de motivation parfois ou les critiques négatives que vous pourriez emmètre concernant l'histoire._

 _D'ailleurs, si vous en avez qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Évidemment, les personnages de l'univers MHA appartiennent au mangaka_ Kōhei Horikoshi.

 _Bonne lecture à tous ;)_

* * *

 **You'll Be Mine**

* * *

 **! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**

* * *

 **[I : Destins Croisés] ~ Chapitre 1 : Le jour de la fin de ma vie (Izuku)**

* * *

Dans le ciel gris s'amoncelaient de gros nuages, annonciateurs de pluie et d'orage imminents. Les minutes continuaient de s'écouler, alors que je restais étendu, immobile et perdu, à contempler l'accumulation des signes. Ma perception semblait suspendue dans l'incompréhension de ce qui venait de se passer, mon cerveau toujours figé sous le poids de cette indésirable, oppressante présence.

À cet instant, l'étiquette de l'humain le plus idiot de cette planète collait à mon front.

Ce jour n'aurait pas dû déroger à la routine installée : tôt, je m'étais préparé pour le lycée privé Yuei, établissement d'élite dans lequel j'avais entamé ma première année, un mois auparavant. Un rêve caressé dès l'enfance d'y entrer, devenu réalité, aux prix de plusieurs efforts. En conséquence, j'étais résolu à me concentrer sur mes études pendant les trois prochaines années. La première page d'un tout nouveau chapitre de mon existence, sorte de renaissance bienvenue, avait démarré avec mon admission. Mon avenir brumeux ne m'effrayait pas, inondé par l'aspiration de sauver des vies ; les portes ouvertes devant moi par milliers, toute pleine de promesses, n'attendaient que la réalisation de mon ambition.

Malgré mon côté timide et introverti, je m'étais par miracle fait des amis, un premier signe encourageant. J'avais trouvé ma place au sein de cet ensemble si génial, aux multiples facettes, qui me désarçonna, de prime abord. D'ordinaire, je ne générais aucune forme d'attention ; personne ne se retournait vers moi, on m'approchait encore moins, à part pour m'invectiver ou me brutaliser. J'étais l'idiot, le gringalet sans intérêt, avant. La tendance s'inversait toutefois ici, sans doute grâce à cette résolution un tantinet héroïque, cette aura dotée des ondes nécessaires à la réussite de mon objectif. Devenu plus abordable sans m'en rendre compte, l'on s'adressait à moi de manière amicale, mon avis importait. Tous les soirs, je trépignais d'impatience de retrouver cette ambiance, corps et esprit recouvert d'un sentiment tout neuf de bien-être.

Il y avait juste un tout petit problème...

Ce matin d'une journée qui ressemblait à toutes les autres allait à son terme, bouleverser mon quotidien au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais pour l'heure, tandis que je pénétrais dans la salle assister au premier cours, j'ignorais ce que le sort me réservait.

\- Salut Ochaco ! lançais-je gaiement, reconnaissant mon amie de dos.

Dès qu'elle m'entendit, Uraraka Ochaco tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux marron clair pétillèrent.

L'uniforme gris lui allait à ravir, toute sa silhouette mise en valeur : ses cheveux châtains formaient un carré plongeant des plus disciplinés à l'arrière de son crâne ; deux longues mèches descendaient de chaque côté de sa frimousse, d'où l'on apercevait largement son visage poupin, coloré de rose à hauteur de ses joues.

Notre rencontre datait d'un mois seulement, et je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie. J'aimais tout chez elle, son optimisme à toute épreuve, surtout. J'arrivais à me confier à elle avec une facilité déconcertante, ce sentiment de la connaître, et de l'avoir cherchée. Elle me trouvait, dans cette vie ou les précédentes à chaque moment ensemble. Un lien précieux, puissant, une première que je me sentais si proche de quelqu'un.

Elle discutait avec Asui Tsuyu, une fille plutôt mignonne, pas très haute, agile aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, « vert », selon mon état de fatigue. Derrière son calme froid se dissimulait une candeur, cachée dans la douceur de son timbre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son flegme, sa réflexion ayant un temps d'avance sur ses émotions, ce trait de personnalité admiré en secret.

Ochaco glissa un « À plus tard ! » à la charmante demoiselle, puis me regarda en souriant.

\- Salut, Deku ! Tu vas bien ?

Que j'adorais l'entendre m'appeler comme ça... Ce surnom enrobé de sa voix appliquait un baume cicatrisant sur mes anciennes plaies, toujours douloureuses...

\- Oui... répondis-je en m'installant sur ma chaise. J'ai bossé tard, la veille. Un peu fatigué, et toi ?

Elle s'approcha de ma table et se pencha légèrement vers moi, son doux parfum à la rencontre de mes narines.

\- Je... Chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible. Je suis sortie avec Tenya, hier.

\- C'est vrai ?! m'exclamais-je, étonné.

Le rose de ses joues devint cramoisi.

\- En tout bien, tout honneur bien sûr... Crut-elle bon de préciser. On est allés au cinéma, c'était très sympa... il est moins terre à terre que je ne le pensais, ça m'a surprise.

Iida Tenya se chargeait de déléguer notre classe : grand brun aux cheveux courts, ses lunettes vissées sur son nez fin laissaient apercevoir ses pupilles écarlates. Sa silhouette carrée formait la représentation parfaite de son caractère : très à cheval sur les règles, il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage ; sa droiture impressionnait, autant que sa capacité d'écoute défiant toute circonstance. Cependant, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer dans un contexte autre que celui de son rôle rigide. Je gardais cette réflexion silencieuse et souris à mon amie.

\- Vous allez vous revoir ? demandais-je.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si la réponse se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Peut-être bien... J'ai passé un bon moment, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Ochaco et Tenya... Cette association impensable.

\- TOUS À GENOUX DEVANT KING BOMBERKILL ! cria soudain une voix du seuil de la classe.

Je soupirais, déjà fatigué.

 _Il_ était là.

Katsuki Bakugo.

 _Katchan_ , pour les intimes.

Mon ami d'enfance, mon bourreau.

Nos mères voisines, nous avions grandi ensemble, d'aussi loin que remontait ma mémoire. De ce fait, nous avions suivi un parcours scolaire identique. Pendant de longues années, il incarna un modèle : je me souvenais de l'adoration ressentie devant son impétuosité, son courage, sa hargne de réussite. Il représentait cet exemple aujourd'hui encore, dans certains de ses aspects, même si je le détestais du plus profond de mon être, lui et sa nature explosive. Un sentiment obligatoire, conséquence de ses maltraitances. Il resterait ce geôlier abusif qui aimait me tyranniser avec sa bande. Une petite étincelle persistait malgré tout et je me dégoûtais de la sentir parfois.

En dernière année de collège, convaincu de pouvoir me libérer de son _emprise_ , il était venu frapper à ma porte, sa lettre d'entrée exhibée droit sous le nez, signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves sur le papier, à la différence de son caractère insupportable qui jouait en sa défaveur. Pourtant, nos camarades surent malgré ça s'adapter à ses sautes d'humeur et sa manie d'apostropher les gens par des surnoms rabaissants.

Je me demandais tout à coup ce que la tête de Katchan donnerait si vissée au corps de Tenya. L'image apparut sitôt invoquée, me fit pouffer sans retenue, ce qu'il vit aussitôt.

 _Merde._ Pensais-je en croisant son regard enflammé.

Je me sentis à l'étroit sur ma chaise, écrasé par son aura meurtrière...

Lentement, il s'approcha de moi, obligeant Ochaco à se décaler sur le côté.

Il jeta son cartable qui atterrit sur sa table, sans me lâcher des yeux, la mine renfrognée.

\- Pourquoi tu ris, sale débile ?

Dans un désir de garder mes distances, je plaçais mes mains devant moi.

\- Pour rien... Je... Pensais... Quelque chose de drôle... bégayais-je de façon incontrôlée.

Je n'aimais pas la peur que je ressentais dès qu'il m'adressait la parole. Elle me ramenait derechef à mon enfance, quand il prenait un malin plaisir à m'humilier.

\- Partage ! ordonna-t-il en criant. J'ai envie de me marrer aussi !

Ochaco tenta une intervention :

\- Calme-toi, Bakugo...

\- Ta gueule, la Minipouss ! coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. C'est à l'autre nerd que je m'adresse !

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, priant que quelqu'un me sauve des éclairs de ses yeux.

\- Le professeur Aizawa ne va pas tarder, tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta place, Bakugo.

Je reconnus tout de suite cette voix, celle de Todoroki Shōto.

Tel que je le percevais, Shōto était un garçon venu d'ailleurs, avec ses deux particularités physiques ; il possédait des cheveux courts, divisés en deux couleurs : blanc à droite, et rouge à gauche ainsi que des yeux, eux aussi, de deux nuances distinctes ; grise à droite, l'autre bleu-turquoise ; grand, svelte et athlétique, la majorité des filles craquait pour son caractère froid, calme et tranquille... à raison.

Qualifier ce jeune homme de magnifique paraissait loin de la vérité.

Katchan ne bougeait pas, défiant mon héros par une désinvolture affichée et réciproque. Depuis la rentrée, il voyait un rival, lequel des deux en imposait le plus. En silence, je supportais cet être fascinant.

Devant l'attitude glaciale de ce dernier, qui ne sourcillait pas, l'explosif finit par capituler et lui obéit, après un ultime coup d'œil meurtrier dans ma direction, sans équivoque : il allait me faire payer, plus tard.

\- Tu vas bien ? me souffla Ochaco qui réapprenait à respirer.

Je hochais la tête et me risquais un regard vers Shōto.

\- Merci... dis-je prudemment.

Il posa sur moi ses deux couleurs venues d'un autre monde.

Je rougis aussitôt, l'uniformité de la mienne plus basse, dévorée par la honte. Il m'intimidait tant que je n'osais rien ajouter.

Sans un mot, il prit place, tandis que mon cœur essayait de retrouver un rythme normal.

\- Faut quand même avouer ! s'exclama Ochaco au déjeuner, Todoroki en jette un max !

\- Ah oui ? fit Tenya, jouant la carte de l'indifférence.

Bien que dissimulée, je perçus une légère crispation dans sa voix.

Ochaco qui n'avait rien remarqué commença à énumérer, à l'aide de ses doigts :

\- Il est grand, beau, super athlétique et froid comme de la glace ! Vous l'avez senti aussi, non ? Je pense que je tenterais un rendez-vous avec lui, si je ne savais pas la proposition inutile !

Surpris, mon voisin de table avala de travers ce qui le fit toussoter. Il s'excusa, se saisit du verre d'eau qu'il ingurgita d'un trait, avant de le reposer en face de son assiette.

\- Tu as l'air si sûre de toi... remarquais-je, amusé.

\- Regarde-le, tellement hors de portée... Bakugo possède une aura explosive, tu vois, c'est une bombe à retardement. Todoroki, lui, ressemble à de la glace. Il marche, parle, mais j'ai l'impression que rien ne l'intéresse... Parfois, j'ai même la sensation qu'il voudrait disparaître.

Cette analyse attisa tout de suite une envie, imposant la décision dans l'instant, nouveau but ajouté à la liste : briser la carapace pour apprendre à connaître Shōto Todoroki.

Sur le chemin du retour, en fin de journée, Katchan m'attendait, alors que je remontais l'allée jusqu'à mon domicile.

\- Hé, le nerd.

 _Tu ne peux pas me fiche la paix ?_

\- Viens jouer avec moi, somma-t-il.

Quoi ? On a plus quatre ans !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, dis-je très vite.

J'accélérai le pas pour le fuir, mais il me saisit par le coude.

\- Amène-toi ! tonna-t-il.

Autoritaire, criard, sans appel ; le reflet de sa personnalité.

Il me traîna à cet endroit où il s'amusait enfant, avec sa bande. Il me plaça devant le point d'eau, sans que je n'oppose de résistance, inutile avec lui. Plus vite ce manège prendra fin, plus vite je rentrerai.

Il sortit de sa poche deux sortes de dentiers qu'il tint dans chaque main.

\- Mets ça, ordonna-t-il.

Il m'en tendit un que je saisis, intrigué. C'était plus léger que ça semblait, de prime abord.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? m'enquis-je.

\- T'occupe, dit-il. Mets-le, c'est tout.

Pas méfiant et franchement curieux, je m'exécutai sans broncher et plaçai le petit appareil dans ma bouche qui épousa la forme de ma mâchoire inférieure.

Il mijotait quelque chose, cela se voyait. À son tour, il installa ce drôle de dispositif.

\- On va jouer. Si tu fais plus de ricochets que moi, tu auras droit à un présent de ma part, si c'est moi, le cadeau me revient.

Il affichait un sourire cruel. Je sus, cette fraction de seconde où nous échangions ce regard, que j'aurai dû fuir en entendant ça, mais ma vigilance demeurait en veille, dans l'attente de connaître la raison de toute cette mise en scène.

\- Que la partie commence ! annonça-t-il.

Dans mon cerveau se déclencha une sorte de clic.

\- C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

Il ignora ma question, un caillou dans la main la seconde suivante.

\- À toi l'honneur.

Katchan avait été témoin de ces moments ridicules où je m'appliquais à ne pas m'enfoncer dans la honte pendant nos sessions de jeux, un nombre incalculable de fois pour ne pas avoir imprimé ma nullité dans ce domaine.

Sans envie, tout de même résolu à ne pas perdre la face, je donnais toute ma volonté à la tentative d'un rebond. Sans succès, la petite pierre coula de manière tout à fait minable à mon essai.

Réprimant un fou rire, il lança le sien et remporta ce drôle de duel, sans surprise.

 _C'est là que ça a commencé..._

Je sentis quelque chose se briser dans mon subconscient ; la douleur psychologique n'en demeurait pas moins très intense. Je chancelai, avant de m'écrouler, en souffrance extrême, comme jamais de ma vie ; je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait en moi, mais ressentait la sensation prégnante que ma personne se dérobait à toutes mes tentatives de reprise. J'étais recouvert de verre qui crissait, se fissurait, explosait, s'éparpillait en mille morceaux. Mon être entier disparaissait.

Debout, Katchan m'apparaissait tel un géant. Il me diminuait, m'écrasait par sa présence. Des sueurs froides perlèrent bientôt sur ma peau, jusqu'à mes os, tandis que je suffoquais sans fin, à la peine pour retrouver mon souffle. Mon intuition acheva de me confirmer ce que je pressentais grandir, l'horreur de ce que cela signifiait pour moi.

\- Deku.

Je relevais la tête avec difficulté, l'angoisse menaçant à tout moment de la faire imploser.

Au ralenti, le cendré posa un genou à terre et s'abaissa vers moi, un bras retombé négligemment sur l'autre replié.

\- Tu es à moi.

Il ne disait pas ça pour plaisanter.

Je l'avais senti aussi. Il s'invitait partout en moi, toutes mes barrières branlantes, incapables de résister à cette invasion. Il me brisait.

\- Enlève ton haut, m'ordonna-t-il, d'un calme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je me mis à trembler.

 _Non !_

 _Non !_

 _Ne l'écoute pas_! hurlait une voix, quelque part.

Malgré ces secousses, cette voix dans ma tête...

Je m'abandonnais totalement à sa directive, me retrouvant torse nu face à lui, soumis à son regard incrédule.

\- J't'avoue Deku... J'étais pas sûr que ce SCM marcherait...

Ses yeux descendirent vers mon buste laiteux et galbé.

-... Mais on dirait que si...

Sa flamme s'intensifia en passant sa langue sur le contour des lèvres.

Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, le droit d'agir, penser par moi-même céder à mon maître. Ce dernier se releva satisfait, se détourna, me laissa frigorifier, tremblant et torse nu.

Une représentation s'imposa avec force dans ma tête : retenu par des chaînes agrippées avec fermeté, sans aucune issue pour me dérober de lui. Les traits du visage déformé par son habituel sourire carnassier offraient une toute nouvelle résonance de la cruelle et immonde vérité : j'appartenais entièrement à Bakugo Katsuki... et il allait m'en faire baver.

Ainsi s'achevait le dernier jour de ma vie, sous le tonnerre et la pluie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi

**[I] Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi (Katchan et Deku)**

* * *

Deku était à moi désormais.

En réalité, il l'avait toujours été, dès l'âge de quatre ans. A l'époque déjà, il semblait fragile et stupide, à sourire et s'excuser tout le temps. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, cet insecte insignifiant qu'avec les années, je prenais plaisir à piétiner. Voilà à quoi se résumait son existence à mes yeux, autant dire que dalle. Dans mon subconscient tordu, qu'il me suive en toutou docile me donnait l'autorisation de le brutaliser. Je m'y appliquai donc, la joie au cœur ; le pauvre souffre-douleur restait immobile sans broncher, sans qu'aucune larme n'interrompît cette malveillance. Il attendait la fin du calvaire quotidien, résigné.

Il ignorait tout de la rancune vengeresse que je cultivais à son égard, outre le besoin d'asseoir ma supériorité. Je connaissais son objectif ; il pouvait toujours essayer de me rattraper, jamais il ne marcherait à mes côtés, en égal, tout du moins, ce que pensait le gosse que je fus, irrité de sa présence dans le bourdonnement de l'humanité.

Seulement, en y mettant toutes mes forces, il s'engluait, mes efforts pour m'en débarrasser réduits à néant. Ça m'agaçait ; je rabaissais, hurlais, frappais, menaçais, rien ne fonctionnait, il revenait le lendemain, me parlait avec entrain. Oublié les coups de la veille, disparues les boursouflures. Il reprenait sa place, l'air de rien face à moi sans voix, mais l'intérieur bouillonnant de cette attitude illogique.

Malgré tout, j'adorais qu'il souffre et plus encore d'en être le déclencheur. Le gamin cruel voyait en Deku un opposé diamétral ; discret, calme, généreux, innocent, du pain béni. Dès ma décision de le transformer en martyr naquit une pulsion contre laquelle je ne pus lutter, entretenue depuis la maternelle. Je souhaiter le briser, juste compensation, après tout ; lui aussi avait cassé quelque chose, en me prenant pour cet être faible qu'il incarnait. Néanmoins, la méthode ne marchait pas, au constat de mon énergie épuisée. Un changement de tactique s'imposa.

 _Deku n'appartiendra qu'à moi._

Puisque je n'arrivais pas à l'éloigner, qu'il tenait tant à s'accrocher, autant le réduire à ma chose, cette idée ne me dégouttait pas, au contraire ; plus ou moins le cas, ça devait continuer. Avant notre rentrée à Yuei, cela fonctionnait : personne ne le touchait, ne s'en approchait, à part moi. Son statut d'être ridicule n'attirait pas un regard hormis le mien et celui de ma bande de potes qu'il croyait avoir rejoint. J'étais son seul maître.

Je constatais cela dit une légère perturbation dans le schéma, peu après notre intégration au lycée ; Deku captait l'attention, surtout celle d'une gamine, d'un i personnifié et d'un autre gars à l'allure étrange, surnommé par mes soins Double-face. Si je ne craignais pas les deux premiers, le dernier en revanche, plus discret, représentait l'oubli potentiel de _l'emprise_ que j'exerçais. J'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour intégrer ce lycée, juste pour la garder et voilà qu'elle me filait entre les doigts.

— Hé, t'as déjà entendu parler de ce dispositif, SCM ? Me demanda Kirishima Eijiro.

Nous déjeunions à la cantine, ce jour-là, une semaine auparavant.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, la bouche pleine.

Eijiro, l'un des seuls que j'estimais, écoutait dans cette classe de merde. On s'était croisés à la cérémonie de rentrée et depuis, on ne se lâchait presque pas. Il ne le saura jamais, mais je l'aimais bien. Dire cette vérité à voix haute relevait de l'improbable, trop éloignée de l'image que je m'évertuai à renvoyer.

Mon aura explosive ne l'avait pas impressionné, tout comme le reste des élèves d'ailleurs. La différence ? Ce bonhomme à la crinière aussi rouge que le carmin de nos yeux respectifs avait réussi le tour de force de créer un lien avec moi. La démarche m'avait laissé perplexe au début, sans que je ressente l'envie de le repousser, contrairement à mes habitudes. Bien qu'attirant un certain intérêt, je faisais attention à garder mes distances avec les gens, eux devinaient, ne demandaient pas plus que ce que je pouvais offrir. Avec Eijiro Kirishima toutefois, une véritable amitié se construisait, ce qui dans le fond me plaisait assez.

— Non, répondis-je, totalement indifférent. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Eijiro baissa la voix et me murmura à l'oreille :

— Ça se vend très cher, et malgré ça, comme des petits pains sur internet. C'est un appareil qui sert à prendre l'ascendant sur quelqu'un, de le réduire en esclave, apparemment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me sors ? demandai-je incrédule.

— D'après ce que j'ai lu, si les deux porteurs lancent un jeu et que l'un perd, l'autre deviendra son maître, pour de vrai, mec.

Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était n'importe quoi.

— Tu dis des conneries, avoues...

Il s'éloigna, un peu vexé que je doute de lui.

— C'est ce que j'ai vu sur un forum, en tout cas. Une personne racontait avoir réussi à prendre le contrôle sur quelqu'un de cette façon...

Si c'était vrai, j'avais déjà choisi le mien.

Le soir même, au terme de longues heures de recherches sur la toile — évidemment, ça ne se trouvait pas facilement étant donné les dérives possibles — je finis par taper dans le mille.

[]

 _SCM : Slave Control Method._

 _Dispositif illégal, utilisé à des fins assertives. Une fois l'appareil en place dans la mâchoire inférieure, lancez un jeu ou un pari, en prononçant la phrase « Que la partie commence ! », considérée signal de départ. Quand l'un des deux est vaincu, le cerveau est dans l'immédiat conquit par le gagnant, toute volonté propre annihilée. Le perdant ne pourra ni se rebeller ni résister à un ordre donné, assurant une prise de contrôle totale._

 _L'esclave ne pourra par la suite, pas retirer le SCM sous peine de souffrir d'accoutumance, pareil à une drogue. D'après nos informations, les sujets qui ont essayés, ont subi des lésions irréversibles, pouvant entraîner un handicap moteur, un coma définitif, ou dans d'autres cas, la folie._

 _Ce sera au dominant de décider si oui ou non, elle libère la personne asservie par la phrase « Tu/vous/ es/êtes libre(s) ». Le soumis aura gagné le droit de retirer le SCM sans risque, son libre arbitre retrouvé._

[]

Sceptique, la curiosité emporta toutes mes économies sacrifiées. Que Deku devienne mon esclave me faisait saliver, dans l'impatience de retrouver les sensations de ces moments brutaux, aujourd'hui lointains. Le contrôle plus concret que jamais, à nouveau livré à mon bon vouloir, il me reviendrait.

En voyant ce matin-là Minipouss penchée vers ma victime, puis, par la suite cette dernière, remercier Double-face, je rêvais déjà de le massacrer. Il était à moi, qu'il l'oubliât sous prétexte de la fin des violences, me les brisaient sévères. Il n'allait plus pouvoir l'omettre, dorénavant.

Cet idiot ne s'était pas méfié une seule minute, déposant l'appareil dans sa bouche, sans fébrilité, sûrement poussé par la tentation. Je croyais que le choix du jeu le mettrait sur ses gardes, prêt à essuyer un refus net ; à la place, le visage de mon adversaire exprimait une moue plus intriguée qu'autre chose. Il aurait dû se douter que je l'écraserai, me connaissait pourtant imbattable aux ricochets.

Voir sa volonté se rompre devant moi fut magnifique, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait.

J'ai su en le regardant que lui aussi comprit.

Je l'avais piégé, mais je m'en fichais.

Je l'avais brisé, mais je m'en fichais.

Désormais, il n'essaierait plus de me chasser, en maître incontesté, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Le lendemain de ma victoire, il ne ressemblait à rien au lycée, l'air malade, perdu. Ses idiots de copains s'inquiétaient pour lui ; je remarquai l'œil bleu de Double-face l'observer à la dérobée.

Moi, j'étais heureux.

Dans l'après-midi, ce même jour, nous avions cours de sport ; à la fin, nous filions à la douche et fidèle à sa routine, Deku prenait plus de temps que nous autres. L'occasion de le surprendre me tendait les bras ; j'entrai, après m'être assuré qu'il ne restait que ma cible, laquelle ne pourra pas m'échapper.

Je le trouvai rapidement, la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, l'eau s'égouttant de sa chevelure noire, vers son dos, son cou, son torse...

Grandir était assez drôle en soi : on pouvait voir la même chose tous les jours, y être habitué, à l'image d'un meuble disposé dans une maison et un matin, le regard se modifie.

Il avait beaucoup changé avec l'âge : le haut de son corps plus élargit, les muscles apparaissaient un peu partout, quoique trop bien cachés dans des vêtements amples pour être repérables. Je le sentis gronder, ce désir inassouvi qu'il fût seul à me faire ressentir. Plus les années passaient, moins il devenait contrôlé, dissimulé derrière ce souhait de le briser. Cette envie, inconnue, lointaine, prenait tout son sens aujourd'hui, alors que mes yeux ne parvenaient plus à le lâcher. La brume dissipée, je contemplais toutes mes excuses fumeuses pour retarder ce que je redoutais d'affronter.

Son innocence caractérisée toujours aussi marquée en dépit de l'écoulement du sablier temporel, me répugnait, séduisait à la fois. Un symbole convoité malgré moi, qui lui conférait un magnétisme à peine voilé. Le mien disparut, je le voyais pour la première fois, le désirant tout à coup tellement fort que crû dans mon entrejambe une douleur bientôt impossible à ignorer. La brutalité s'envola au profit d'une autre idée imprévue, pas très saine au demeurant, néanmoins irrésistible.

Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne signifiait qu'une petite chose à piétiner... Mienne, loin de soupçonner la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre.

Double-face lui plaisait, ça se sentait de loin, mais je l'aurais avant, le rendrait accro à moi, il n'osera même plus traverser ses pensées. La vilaine, très vilaine insidieuse jalousie ressentie à cet instant n'avait d'égal que la faim dévastatrice que je nourrissais envers ma vulnérable proie.

Deku serait entièrement à moi.

— Deku.

Il sursauta au son de ma voix et resserra la serviette autour de sa taille par réflexe pour se protéger de moi.

Bras et jambes croisées, l'arrière de ma colonne appuyée contre un casier, je le détaillai de haut en bas, sans une once de gêne. À quoi bon le cacher, maintenant ?

Ma contemplation terminée, je m'approchai tandis qu'il recula, effrayé.

— Stop, ordonnais-je.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Je le saisis par les deux coudes et le poussai violemment contre la porte d'un vestiaire.

— Je sais ce que tu m'as fait, dit-il en tremblant malgré lui. C'est illégal.

Je souris, amusé.

— C'est toi qui as accepté le défi, rappelais-je à mi-voix.

— Tu m'as piégé ! cria-t-il.

— Je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu paies le prix de ta curiosité, pointai-je, serein.

Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux, sans rien ajouter. Voir mon reflet dans son vert prenait maintenant une signification toute différente, pour moi : Plus qu'une simple réflexion, j'étais infiltré partout, dans chaque cellule, recoins les plus intimes. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas, l'ensemble de mon être en réclamait davantage. Je fermais les paupières, laissant l'odeur de sa peau chaste m'enivrer. Ô que oui, j'allais en exiger plus...

 _Tout est ta faute_ , pensais-je en m'approchant de ses lèvres. _Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer, ce jour-là._

— Embrasse-moi.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment dit ça ? Est-ce que je bandais pour lui, pour _Deku_ ? Une partie de moi, incrédule, en colère pour quelques obscures raisons, n'arrivait pas à croire le vertigineux virage que prenait notre violente relation. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'avancer vers ses lèvres tendres, dont l'appel tourbillonnait dans ma tête. Il obéit, ouvrant doucement la bouche dans laquelle plongea ma langue avide. Dès qu'elle toucha la sienne, il se raidit, sans s'arrêter pour autant, son muscle plus timide au contact du mien. Puis, petit à petit, il imposa le rythme, de plus en plus endiablé.

À mesure que je le sentais plus réceptif à mes caresses, je fondis comme neige au soleil. Je malmenais ses lippes, rien que ça, c'était trop bon, putain. Nos corps soudés l'un à l'autre, nos langues s'amusaient à danser fiévreusement, emportées par le feu qui nous dévorait tous les deux. Je l'attirai tout à coup contre moi, le suppliant en silence de m'en donner plus ; il gémit sans se décoller, ses mains autour de mon cou, il en redemandait. Son torse nu mouillé contre le mien habillé, sa senteur obsédante, m'arrachèrent un inaudible soupir de plaisir, mort-né dans ma gorge. J'allais perdre toute maîtrise de ma personne, si nous continuions ainsi. Il ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me calmer, avec ces petits sons échappés de la sienne, son anatomie pressée aussi fort que je la maintenais, sa virilité au plein contact de la mienne. Nous réalisons alors en même temps que le contrôle n'existait plus, tandis que nous séparer semblait impossible ; c'était lui et moi, sans SCM.

 _Arrête de m'embrasser comme ça... Ne me tente pas davantage ou je te briserai pour de bon. Non, continue, je te veux si fort..._

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je finis par rompre le baiser. Haletant, il reprit son souffle, se plaquant contre le casier. Il s'éloigna légèrement, la tête basse, les joues rouges de honte.

— Je te hais... murmura-t-il.

— Tu préférais embrasser Double-face, c'est ça ?

Il releva la tête, cramoisie.

— Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Il me répondit sans sourciller.

— Il me plaît beaucoup.

Cela me mit en rogne, mais je me contins. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente ça pour quelqu'un et surtout pas pour la personne que je considérais en rival.

— Tu es mon esclave, fis-je remarquer les dents serrées. Vas-y, essaie de retirer le SCM, je te manquerai tout de suite.

— Mais tu t'es insinué dans mon cerveau, tu en as pris le contrôle... C'est de la triche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères, mais je ne t'apprécie pas.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Qui te parle de ça ? J'en ai pas envie. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes et maintenant...

Ma main droite descendit vers sa serviette, à laquelle il s'était raccroché. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et trouva son membre que j'empoignai fermement. Il eut un léger sursaut, mais ne m'arrêta pas. Je m'approchai de son cou et murmurai, d'une voix sensuelle :

— C'est fait...

Ma langue déposa un tracé brûlant tandis que l'autre partie commença à s'activer en bas. J'avais tellement envie... qu'il se consume pour moi.

— Arrê... hasarda-t-il.

— Tais-toi. Ne bouge pas. Pas un mot.

Je repris sa bouche. Cette fois, sans aucun ordre de ma part, il y répondit instantanément.

 _Tu joues les vierges effarouchées, mais tu aimes ce que je te fais..._

Une réaction qui me ravit ; elle prouvait bien des choses, inimaginables pour lui. Je variais les vitesses, tantôt lente et douce, tantôt rapide et forte, tout ça dans le but de le perdre. Je l'étais moi, de sentir son engin soumis à mes pressions efficaces : des gouttes de sueur parsemées sur son visage en feu, à ses gémissements, — qu'il ne s'apercevait même pas émettre — en passant par son souffle erratique, ses mains à l'exploration des muscles de mon buste recouvert, comme s'il cherchait à graver le tracé dans ses doigts... le cocktail le plus explosif que j'eusse consommé de ma vie.

— T'as envie que j'arrête ? demandais-je, les yeux brillants, entre deux baisers ardents.

— Ka... chan... laissa-t-il échapper, alors qu'il récupérait ses esprits.

Son regard luisait d'une étincelle folle ; quelque chose, endormi jusqu'à présent brûlait pour moi. Soudain, il se jeta sur ma bouche, de sa propre volonté. Pris de cours par cette preuve implicite de ce que je pressentais, je dus faire appel à toute ma concentration pour ne pas jouir. Il ne se maîtrisait plus de son côté, j'aurais pu lui faire l'amour contre ce casier qu'il n'aurait pas objecté, et pas à cause de cette relation maître-esclave.

Il m'appartenait déjà.

Il allait craquer aussi, tendu, tremblant, attendant la délivrance...

Je m'arrêtai, toutes les réponses à mes questions réunies pendant que nous nous embrassions, doublement confirmées par les réactions de son corps. Je ne voulais pas en profiter, pas de la sorte, limite à ne pas franchir. Et si j'étais maintenant convaincu qu'il ne me haïssait pas autant qu'il semblait le croire, abuser à ce point de mon avantage aurait été trop, pour lui et moi. Affreusement ironique, quand j'additionnais toutes les blessures infligées par le passé... Celle-ci pourtant, entacherait si profondément son âme qu'elle me tuerait au passage.

Je quittai sa bouche et le regardai.

— Tu es libre.

Il comprit et retira l'espèce de dentier.

Il essaya de me repousser, mais prévoyant, je saisis ses deux mains pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête.

Le SCM tomba au sol.

— En fait, j'en ai pas besoin. Avec, sans, ça ne fait aucune différence, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu m'appartiens.

Je lui souris, satisfait.

— Tu ne parleras à personne de ce qui s'est passé ici. Tu aurais trop honte d'avouer que tu as pris ton pied, pas vrai ? Vas-y, Deku. Tu l'as enlevé, mais je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement... J'ai tort ? Tu n'as pas adoré, peut-être ?

Il regarda piteusement ses membres en question, gêné.

— Oui... murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je relâchai ses mains et m'éloignai de lui.

— Essaie de faire ça avec Double-face, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu m'as toujours eu dans la peau.

Il ne disait rien, probablement pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De mon côté, je ne doutais plus de mon bon raisonnement. Il me désirait autant que moi, je l'avais senti. Il allait sans doute réfléchir à ses réactions pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que moi, appareil ou pas. Et après ? J'en savais foutrement rien.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, dis-je enfin. Je voulais juste...

Son rire sarcastique m'empêcha de continuer.

— Quoi ? Tu voulais quoi, Katchan ? Parce que sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à suivre cette tendance d'imposer, forcer les choses, en particulier avec moi. Je représente quoi pour toi décidément, un sujet de laboratoire sur lequel tu testes des expériences ?

D'un calme presque froid, il poursuivit.

— Quand bien même j'ai aimé t'embrasser, dis-moi franchement le but de ce jeu ? Après les humiliations et les coups, t'en as pas déjà assez fait ?

Je haussai les épaules, affichant le plus bel air détaché en stock pour cacher mon tumulte intérieur. Ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de jeu et ça me perturbait ; je n'aurais pas pensé mes sentiments aussi désordonnés, d'une puissance insoupçonnée, indiquant la simple attirance physique dépassée ; même plus du désir à ce stade. Je m'étais toujours cru à l'abri, rejetant d'emblée tout attrait pour ce type de relation inutile pour quelqu'un de ma trempe. Cette partie sans consistance n'aurait jamais dû s'éveiller ; qu'elle le soit finalement par la personne que je considérais le moins constituait la pire des choses qui pouvaient m'arriver rageante, pour un tas de raisons. J'avais besoin de ranger tout ce bordel déclenché par ma connerie. Ça m'apprendra. Je me réfugiais dans le silence, incapable de renchérir, ce qui, dans la situation présente, m'apparaissait une judicieuse solution.

— Va-t'en. On ne va pas tarder à reprendre les cours, je dois me préparer.

Son ton inhabituel me laissa interrogatif. Je le connaissais trop bien : pas moyen qu'il réagisse de manière aussi froide après ce qui venait de se passer, toutefois, je manquais de temps pour demander quoique ce soit. Je tournais par conséquent les talons et sortis sans me faire prier. Mon subconscient n'avait cela dit pas fini de me torturer ; non seulement cette scène ne quitta pas ma tête du reste de la journée, mais, même à l'intérieur d'un sommeil profond, je rêvais d'aller au bout de ce que nous avions entamé, cette fois, sans le dispositif...

* * *

— IL A FAIT QUOI ?! hurla Ochaco le lendemain quand j'eus fini de tout raconter.

Assis sur un banc dans la cour du lycée, le soleil se couchait. J'avais besoin d'elle, en quête de ses conseils, l'esprit encore embrumé par ce qui s'était passé avec Katchan.

— Moins fort... L'intimais-je.

— Attends, attends... Tu te rends compte de qui on parle ? Bakugo ! Je croyais que vous vous détestiez !

Je soupirai.

— Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais il avait raison, je le voulais, pas qu'un peu... j'avais certes perdu le contrôle, mais j'étais tout à fait conscient de ce qui arrivait. Quand nous avons commencé, ma tête ne disait pas non, je t'assure. C'était carrément l'inverse. Aussi bizarre que ça semble l'être, j'avais envie de lui et le dispositif n'a rien à voir avec ce fait.

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

— Il n'aurait pas abusé plus loin que ça ! Il est insupportable de bien des façons, mais de là à en profiter de la manière dont tu l'imagines... Ce n'est pas son style.

— Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur vous... commenta-t-elle, abasourdi, comment en être arrivé là ?

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre, encore choqué par mes propres réactions. J'avais beau ne plus posséder de libre arbitre durant ce moment, les sensations qui en découlaient depuis identifiées miennes. Le SCM ne pouvait pas feindre les sentiments, j'en étais persuadé. Une partie aurait dû éprouvé de la répugnance pour ces événements, cette dominance exercée sur moi, mais pas du tout. Bakugo Katsuki, comme à chaque fois, était l'unique responsable de ce trouble... presque comique, compte tenu de notre passé commun.

— Mais... tu l'aimes ?

Sa question me surprit. Avant de l'entendre, elle ne m'avait pas effleurée, je ne voulais pas me la poser. J'avais adoré ces délices, j'étais obligé de le reconnaître. Cependant, Katchan m'avait fait souffrir et ça, ça ne s'effacera jamais, peu importe les réactions durant ce moment dans les vestiaires. Ce qui était arrivé ne se rapprochait pas d'une quelconque forme d'agression, l'envie bel et bien réciproque, une frustration si grande lorsqu'il arrêta de jouer, que je l'aurais tué si j'avais pu. J'avais désiré qu'il aille au bout, je l'avais désiré. Une vague déferlait dans mon cœur, mon corps tout entier noyé depuis lors, sous un flot d'émotions contradictoires que je n'imaginais pas éprouvées pour cet explosif. J'avais répondu à ses baisers, ses caresses et cela auraient été aussi le cas sans ce dispositif... autant d'indices de l'étendue de son influence.

Je secouai la tête.

— Je ne sais pas...

Aujourd'hui, nous nous étions à peine regardés, alors comment aborder un tel sujet, avec son sale caractère ?

— Tu devrais aller le voir, me suggéra-t-elle.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retrouvai à sonner devant chez lui en début de soirée. Ce fut lui qui m'ouvrit.

— Il faut qu'on parle, annonçais-je.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et je le suivis dans sa chambre.

— Alors, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Ce qui s'est passé hier... commençai-je.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

— C'est du passé, hier.

 _C'est ça, Katchan, fais semblant... Je te connais trop bien, dommage pour toi._

— Je voulais juste que ce soit clair entre nous. Parce que j'ai l'intention de tenter ma chance avec Shōto.

Il resta silencieux, un tic nerveux sur le visage. La simple évocation de ce nom l'embrasait de rage.

— Je vais essayer, poursuivis-je, le plus détaché possible. Quitte à essuyer un refus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais, mais hier est déjà loin pour moi aussi, alors...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir, se précipita pour m'embrasser, baiser plus timide en comparaison à ceux de la veille. Cette fois, je n'y répondis pas, sans pour autant le repousser, ne ressentant ni force ni envie de le faire.

 _Idiot._

— Essaie seulement, menaça-t-il, quand il éloigna ses lèvres des miennes.

Je souris, montrant ma tête du doigt.

— Plus de SCM, plus rien ne m'en empêche.

— C'est ce que tu crois.

Je le fixai, me demandant d'où lui venait ce ton si assuré. Peut-être comprenait-il déjà à cet instant, quelque chose qui m'échappait encore...

Dans tous les cas, si j'avais su ce qui se passerait ensuite, jamais je n'aurais joué contre lui, ce jour-là...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Shōto Todoroki

**[I] Chapitre 3 : Shōto Todoroki (Deku)**

* * *

Nous ne reparlâmes plus après notre dernière confrontation et, deux mois plus tard, Katchan et moi avions oublié la douceur des caresses, la chaleur des baisers... Rien de tout ça n'avait existé.

Les choses reprirent donc naturellement leurs cours, ce qui m'allait très bien. Ces mois écoulés se chargèrent d'effacer la confusion ; la bobine du film passant en boucle ces images afin de comprendre l'ensemble, ces étranges réactions surtout, c'était elle aussi épuisée.

Ces événements n'avaient de toute façon aucun sens. Réduit en esclave, j'avais ensuite... Non. Je ne pouvais ressentir que du ressentiment envers mon bourreau, modèle pour l'enfant que j'étais autrefois, un temps lointain et bien révolu. Jamais je n'oublierai toutes ces blessures, infligées pour son bon plaisir. Les coups les insultes, mes suppliques silencieuses inexprimables à haute voix, de peur d'ajouter à son dégoût à mon égard... Au fond et malgré tout, je l'admirais toujours durant ces moments, je ne voulais pas qu'il me repousse. Bien que conscient de non-sens de mon comportement plus fort que moi, j'avais mis du temps à me rendre compte de la perfidie de ses actions, aveuglé par ce petit garçon que j'idolâtrais.

Les premières semaines après cette scène surréaliste dans les vestiaires furent un enfer : elle se déroulait sans cesse à mes yeux, dans ma tête, mes rêves ; cette honte insidieuse submergeait la moindre parcelle de mon être en nage, à force de sombrer sous une eau de frustration à la pointe amère de désir malsain.

Comment et pourquoi ; ces mots martelaient mon crâne, perdu dans une brume de colère. Je n'avais rien demandé, toutes mes défenses abattues par cette incongrue soumission... Sa volonté reine n'expliquait pas pourquoi mes mains s'étaient nouées autour de son cou, mon enveloppe charnelle à nue face à ses explosions sensorielles contrôlées par lui. Pourquoi une minuscule part était-elle si déçue qu'il s'arrêtât ? Et mon dieu, de toutes les personnes existantes, comment se faisait-il que mon bourreau gardât le dessus sur moi, dominé ou non. Je ne voulais pas que mes sentiments changent ; il me fallut beaucoup de temps et d'effort pour le considérer comme ce qu'il aurait dû être dès le début que commencèrent toutes ses maltraitances : un tortionnaire, doublé d'un idiot.

Petit à petit cependant, le feu s'éteignit, de manière si déstabilisante de prime abord, que je m'y refusai. Au fur et à mesure des semaines de ma lutte vaine, le trouble finit par l'emporter, estompé malgré moi. Le déroulement de cette anormalité plus ralentit, ma routine me fut rendue dans son intégralité surtout grâce au comportement de Katchan. Imbu, sanguin, explosif, son statut de personne la plus détestée reprit place dans mon cœur de façon inconsciente ; je fus presque tenté de le remercier, un matin où je compris ce besoin essentiel, vital, pour préserver un semblant d'équilibre émotionnel. Notre relation redevenue celle instaurée avant toute cette histoire ne souffrirait à l'avenir d'aucun tremblement de ce type et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Même convaincu... Impossible de me débarrasser du SCM.

Sa dangerosité m'apparaissait pleinement, malgré ça, je le portais de temps à autre en journée, sans doute pour me rassurer. Il constituait la réalité de cette bizarrerie, la certitude envahissante, au fil de mes incalculables analyses, que mon corps entier n'aurait pas réagi si violemment, au contact de quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, le fait le plus empoignant de tout ce cauchemar fut forcé de s'évaporer.

Cette affaire désormais dernière, je revins doucement vers mes objectifs initiaux : mes études et le but fixé avant que tout ça ne se passe, me rapprocher de Shōto.

Sa carapace de glace tenait bon face à mes assauts. J'essayais, proposais des activités de groupe ; ça glissait, imperturbable. Une fois enfermé dans l'enceinte scolaire, je tentai plusieurs percées, inlassablement ignorées. Cela dit, je me savais un peu trop têtu et résolu pour me laisser impressionner par si peu.

Un jour en permission, remarquant son absence dans la salle de classe, je m'éclipsai discrètement pour partir à sa recherche.

Après de longues minutes, je finis par le trouver dans une des réserves du lycée, accoudé, une cigarette dans la bouche.

La lumière du soleil l'éclairant légèrement, cette vision m'apparut divine.

Je m'approchai doucement, tandis qu'il fixait le bleu d'un air rêveur, sa fumée dirigée vers le ciel dans un souffle calme.

Je le dévisageai quelques secondes : ses jambes contre le rebord de la fenêtre, l'une nonchalamment repliée, un de ses bras s'appuyant dessus, il était magnifique ainsi.

J'eus presque envie de sortir mon téléphone pour le prendre en photo tant à cet instant, je le trouvais trop beau pour être réel.

— Tu vas rester longtemps à m'observer ? demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

Je sursautai et rougis de ma propre audace, honteux de l'avoir reluqué à sa vue.

— Je suis désolé... Murmurais-je.

Je ne l'étais pas vraiment, en réalité. Pour moi, cela équivalait à un examen d'une œuvre d'art dans un musée : insaisissable, intouchable, fascinante.

Pas dupe non plus, un sourire au coin se dessina aussitôt sur son visage.

— On va dire que je te crois.

Il expira une taffe.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Midoriya ?

Je ressentis une certaine fierté, qu'il se rappelait de mon nom ; c'était futile et anodin, dans la mesure où chaque matin résonnait le patronyme de tous les élèves pour vérifier la présence de chacun... J'avais quand même l'intuition qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de petits détails, à moins d'avoir de l'importance pour lui.

L'avenir me donnera raison, plus tard.

J'hésitai un instant : si je disais la vérité, cela ne sonnerait-il pas bizarre à ses oreilles ? J'essayai de m'imaginer à sa place, projetant quelqu'un que je connaissais peu sortant la phrase : « Je te cherchai. »

Flatteur...

Mais vraiment effrayant. Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée. Déjà qu'il tolérait à peine ma présence, tous mes efforts pour capter son attention allait être réduit à peau de chagrin devant cet aveu.

— Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas en classe avec nous, dis-je finalement.

Il resta silencieux, comme si son cerveau analysait ma réponse, sa cigarette à moitié entamée entre ses lèvres.

Puis, après avoir soufflé une bouffée, il déclara :

— Tu me cherchais ?

Il paraissait étonné et en même temps légèrement agacé.

À nouveau, je me sentis tiraillé entre vérité ou mensonge, quand soudain, il tourna la tête vers moi, et me fixa, ses yeux dans les miens. Son regard m'hypnotisa et je m'entendis murmurer :

— Oui...

Il sourit.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux me proposer une sortie ?

Il écoutait donc bel et bien, son ignorance feinte... raison pour laquelle il ne m'avait pas encore chassé, sans doute.

J'avais remarqué ce garçon dès la cérémonie, captivé pour son aura noire flottante autour de lui. Bien plus que ses particularités, j'eus d'emblée envie de l'apaiser, elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Menaçante, elle tournoyait, s'appliquait à maintenir les autres à distance ; par conséquent, peu osaient s'approcher. Moi, je voulais comprendre d'où venait l'accablante tristesse qui filtrait dans ses yeux, ce poids lourd porté sur ses épaules parfois affaissées. Une opportunité donnée, je me débrouillerai pour l'en débarrasser ou, sinon, l'alléger un peu.

— Tout le monde est en classe sauf toi, je me demandai où tu étais.

Une preuve de sa solitude recherchée, l'air de rien. Pas un souci en soi, toutefois, je percevais autre chose de plus grave, dangereux aussi, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je tenais à l'aider.

— Ça me touche beaucoup, autant de sollicitude pour moi... murmura-t-il, un brin désinvolte

L'air devenait suffocant : l'odeur de la nicotine emplissant toute la pièce, mes yeux commençaient à me piquer.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le bord de la fenêtre. Puis se leva, et croisa les bras, le talon de sa jambe droite sur le mur.

— Tu m'as trouvé, tu peux partir.

C'était un ordre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

— Ce n'est pas en parlant comme ça que tu arriveras à tes fins. Je suis têtu dans mon genre et j'ai grandi avec Katchan...

J'ignorai la raison de cette précision ; aucune chance qu'il comprît ce que ça signifiait, mais j'étais sûr qu'il se doutait du sens, étant donné le large aperçu du caractère de notre seul et unique camarade bombardier.

Il baissa la tête, amusé.

— J'avais remarqué, ta ténacité...

Il semblait déstabilisé par ma présence : j'avais le sentiment qu'une part de lui souhaitait mon départ quand l'autre espérait que je ne me détournai pas. Cette dualité était nouvelle pour lui, j'en étais persuadé et j'avais la ferme intention d'en profiter.

À califourchon sur une chaise que je plaçai devant lui au préalable, un peu fébrile, mais toujours résolu, regard vissé au sien, j'étais prêt à en découdre.

 _Tu es mon prisonnier._

— Vu qu'on est tous les deux, tu veux bien qu'on fasse connaissance ?

Je le sentis faiblir à nouveau, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la curiosité que j'éprouvais à son égard. Malgré l'appréhension décelée dans le sien aux deux couleurs, il resta silencieux. Je me saisis de l'occasion trop parfaite pour approfondir ce lien timide que je m'efforçai de nouer avec lui.

— Je commence. Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya, j'ai bientôt seize ans. J'habite avec mes parents, dans la ville de Mustafu, pas loin d'ici. Mon père est souvent absent, à cause de son travail, mais nous ne manquons de rien ma mère et moi. Elle se nomme Inko, je l'adore. On a une relation très fusionnelle, un peu trop diront certains, le cordon ne s'est pas tout à fait coupé à la naissance, je crois.

J'éclatais de rire.

— Parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle ne s'oublie pas, ne plus me faire passer en priorité, maintenant que je grandis. Qu'elle pense à elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple de vivre séparée de mon père, mais quand je fais cette remarque, elle me répond qu'être ma mère est ce qu'elle fait de mieux... Elle est la meilleure maman dont j'aurai pu rêver, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de m'interrompre, je poursuivis.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai grandi avec Katchan, et petit déjà, il avait ce caractère insupportable... Mais, et j'ai conscience que c'est bizarre, même si je le déteste, ne pas l'avoir dans mon entourage me ferait drôle, il...

— Tais-toi.

Il m'avait coupé si sèchement que je m'arrêtai net, le beau sourire que j'arborai effacé aussitôt.

— Je m'en fous de ta vie.

Bien que son visage parût impassible, il avait l'air au comble de l'agacement. Je baissai la tête, tel un enfant pris en faute.

— Je m'excuse, je pensais... Commençais-je.

À quoi je pensais ? Évidemment, il ne voulait pas me connaître ! Je me trouvais franchement ridicule à courir après son amitié quand visiblement, tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était sa tranquillité.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, luttant contre les larmes qui me brûlaient les paupières. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi triste, aussi abattu par cette forme de rejet... ?

Je posai la main sur la poignée, quand je l'entendis...

— Deku... Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Sa demande était timide et hésitante, comme s'il redoutait ma réponse. Ce surnom, tant haït naguère, attirait désormais. S'il me fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation, face à la soudaineté de sa nouvelle signification, je n'avais plus peur d'être _Deku_ , grâce à mon adorable meilleure amie.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui, mes yeux exprimant à la fois trouble et gratitude.

— Alors, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Quand il hocha la tête, mon cœur faillit lâcher de bonheur.

— On se fait une sortie, tous les deux ?

— Hein ? fis-je incrédule, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

La demande spontanée le désarçonna autant que moi, pendant un instant. Puis son sourire charmeur reparut.

— C'est bien ce que tu cherches, non ? Je connais très peu cette ville finalement, j'aimerais la visiter en ta compagnie, si tu veux bien.

Il rougit un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise. Quelque part dans ma tête retentit le son de mille cloches en parfaite harmonie, chant de ma mission accomplie.

— D'accord ! répondis-je avec trop d'entrain à mon goût. Je préviens les autres et on se fait ça après les cours !

Il fit un signe négatif et me montra du doigt.

— Juste toi...

Il le dirigea ensuite vers lui.

— Et moi.

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles.

Je trouvai sa requête un tantinet déconcertante, avant de la mettre sur le fait qu'il commençait à se sentir suffisamment à l'aise avec moi pour me le proposer... L'occasion était trop belle pour passer à côté, la plus jolie tentative d'excuse entendue de ma vie.

— D'accord.

Nous quittâmes le lycée ensemble cet après-midi-là. J'entrepris de lui faire visiter les quartiers que je connaissais le mieux. Je remarquais principalement deux choses, pendant notre promenade : Il ne semblait pas du tout décontracté dans les endroits effervescents, presque effrayé par la masse qui bien entendu, le scrutait d'un œil curieux, admiratif ou franchement soupçonneux. La deuxième, il m'écoutait parler avec attention, mais ne me répondait pas autrement que par des mouvements de tête.

À un moment, quelqu'un le bouscula.

— Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa la personne sans prendre la peine de nous voir.

Par instinct sans doute, il attrapa tout à coup ma main et l'enferma dans la sienne. Son pouls s'accéléra soudain, l'expiration sifflante. Inquiet de sa réaction, je le conduisis dans une ruelle à l'abri de tous regards. Il s'adossa contre le mur, la respiration toujours haletante, la sueur dégoulinante de son visage. Sans me poser de questions, je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche, l'épongeai doucement en souriant.

Demander les raisons de ce comportement me paraissant inutile pour le moment, je me contentai de l'essuyer, ma main encore dans la sienne.

Mes gestes eurent l'air de le tranquilliser, bien qu'il s'employât à éviter un contact visuel. Il finit par se calmer et me regarda au terme d'interminables secondes.

— Je suis désolé.

Je secouai la tête.

— Aucune importance.

Ce qui comptait surtout présentement, c'était qu'il aille mieux.

Doucement, je sentis sa main quitter la mienne.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être à l'extérieur, entouré de gens, avoua-t-il, ses pupilles fuyantes. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais répondu à une de tes invitations. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ces situations, je ne les connais pas.

C'était impossible à deviner, tant son assurance transparaissait ; le genre admiré, jalousé, qui tenait à distance en attirant vers lui, au point de souhaiter faire sauter tous les gonds de la boite à secret de l'adolescent qu'elle avait choisi d'éclairer. N'était-ce pas cette froideur mentionnée par Ochaco ?

Il éloigna ma main et je finis par reprendre mes distances.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose pour te rafraîchir ? Il y a un très bon café à quelques pas, peu fréquenté à cette heure.

Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, épaississant toujours un peu plus le mystère Shōto Todoroki. J'avais envie de le connaître. C'était sans doute déplacé. Pourtant, quelque chose chez lui me poussait à le souhaiter, sans me sentir particulièrement gêné par cette petite voix chuchotant qu'un jour, suffisamment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, nous pourrions voir nos blessures respectives.

Il me suivit prudemment dans ce café où peu de monde était attablé. La musique vint doucement envahir nos oreilles quand nous entrâmes ensemble.

Instantanément, tous les orbes se posèrent sur lui, tous amusés, cette fois.

J'entendis une fille murmurer à son amie en face d'elle, non loin de nous.

— Hé, regarde un peu le grand mec, là-bas ! T'as vu ses cheveux ? Et ses yeux ? Il est beau !

Je souris intérieurement tandis que je m'avançai vers la caissière chargée de prendre les commandes : une blonde assez menue, dont la chevelure aux teintes cendrées était attachée par deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses pupilles dorés injectés de sang faisaient froid dans le dos — abusait-elle de substance illicite ? Ce drôle de portrait achevé d'un étirement au niveau de ses lèvres retroussées, ajoutait une singulière touche de démence. À la voir comme ça, elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir tuer n'importe qui croiserait son chemin. Mon imagination m'offrit d'emblée une représentation d'elle en train de se repaître de l'hémoglobine de ses victimes.

Je réprimai un frisson devant la lueur de son jaune fasciné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demandais-je en sortant mon portefeuille.

Il parcourut la carte d'une œillade rapide et murmura.

— Un thé matcha...

— Deux thés matcha s'il vous plait, déclarai-je à la caissière.

Elle ne m'entendit pas, hypnotisée, ce qui m'obligea à répéter plus fort ma requête.

— Ah... Ah, oui, bien sûr ! cria-t-elle, au terme, d'une, semblait-il, rêverie. Installez-vous, ça arrive tout de suite !

Shōto toujours derrière moi, nous prîmes place, dans un coin tranquille, à côté d'une petite fontaine, d'où l'eau s'écoulait doucement.

 _On dirait..._

— Un vrai rendez-vous galant, hein ? dit-il, alors que nous nous asseyions

— Tu lis dans mes pensées... confirmai-je un peu gêner.

Il soupira.

— Je suis désolé.

Je pris un air contrarié. Il ne voyait pas la joie sur mon visage ?

— Arrête de t'excuser ! Je suis content de ta proposition, tu sais ?

Il ne comprenait pas, alors je le clamai à haute voix. Je ne mentais pas, mon organe vital irradié de bonheur de cette proximité recherchée ; mon intuition me soufflait qu'il le ressentait aussi de cette manière, sûrement plus que moi. Si je me fiais à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt, il s'agissait là de sa toute première sortie.

— C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps, que je... commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit, voyant la demoiselle chargée de notre commande revenir vers nous, avec un plateau de nos thés fumants au-dessus.

— Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle enjouée en servant d'abord Shōto.

Elle posa le support sur la table après mon tour venu et, sans crier gare, saisit mes deux mains sous mon air stupéfait.

— Jeune homme ! Vous êtes vraiment très, très, très, trèèèès beau !

Pris au dépourvu, j'articulai avec difficulté :

— Pardon ?

Elle accentua sa pression de ses mains sur les miennes et me demanda :

— C'est quoi votre petit nom ?

— Izuku...

Alors que je tentai de les retirer, Shōto crut bon d'ajouter.

— Mais on peut l'appeler Deku, aussi.

— Dekuuu ! chanta-t-elle rêveuse, comme s'il était une espèce mélodie. Moi, c'est Himiko Toga ! Si jamais vous repassez par ici, demande-moi, je viendrais tout de suite !

Mon intuition ne s'était pas trompée : cette demoiselle m'effrayait.

— Merci... me risquais-je à répondre, pas sûr de mon choix.

— Himiko ! cria une voix masculine. Ramène tes fesses et que ça saute ! Arrête de faire peur au client, à la fin, j'en ai marre de recevoir des plaintes !

L'employé fit la moue une seconde, puis s'écria :

— J'arrive, Dabi !

Elle murmura, juste pour nous.

— Dabi, c'est le gérant. Il me traite de folle à longueur de temps alors qu'il n'est pas plus commode que moi ! Si je m'écoutai, je le tuerai bien, mais comme c'est lui qui me paye... Je vous laisse, à bientôt, Deku !

Elle me lança un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement, heureux d'être libéré de cette maniaque.

— Quel succès, se moqua gentiment mon camarade.

— Je pensais que c'était toi qu'elle regardait...

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres en répliquant :

— Je savais que c'était toi...

Il but une gorgée et la reposa délicatement sur la table.

— Mais je trouvais plus amusant de ne rien dire...

Je lui lançai un œil courroucé.

— Merci... marmonnai-je.

Pendant que nous savourions nos consommations, ce fut moi qui parlai le plus, ce qui ne me gênait pas, tant j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à Ochaco au masculin ; la différence, contrairement à ma précieuse amie, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de raconter tous mes déboires et surtout pas le dernier en date, de toute manière effacé de ma mémoire.

Peut-être que cela viendrait sûrement avec le temps, quand, sait-on jamais, il s'ouvrirait à moi...

Nous sortîmes un peu plus tard du café et je me plaçais en face de lui.

— Je n'habite pas très loin, mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ? demandais-je, intrigué.

— À pied, les téléphones sont très utiles dans ce type de cas ironisa-t-il, sur un ton informatif. J'ai, malgré un manque d'interaction avec l'extérieur, un très bon sens de l'orientation.

Sa réponse me fit sourire. J'y décelais dedans une légère pointe de sarcasme, ce qui l'indiquait suffisamment à l'aise pour tenter un trait d'humour. De sentir cette proximité me comblait au plus haut point.

— Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, ravi.

Le soir tombait, inondant la rue d'une lumière calme et rassurante ; des teintes orange, rouge et violettes se mélangeaient, chaudes et amicales. Un bien fou de retrouver une paisible ambiance, après la journée riche en émotion où tout avait changé en peu de temps finalement ; le fait que nous marchions à pas synchronisés, côte à côte, participait au bond de géant qu'avait fait notre relation, passée de camarades de classe à un plus un peu flou. Les choses définies en temps et en heure, pour le moment, nous profitions, plongés dans le silence complet, qu'il interrompit en soufflant presque, de peur sans doute, de rompre l'atmosphère.

— Merci... Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi détendu.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire à quel point c'était partagé ; cette petite escapade ressemblait à une bulle d'air vivifiante dans laquelle j'avais respiré quiétude et apaisement, toute la tension emmagasinée ces derniers mois, en mauvais souvenir. Je lui serai éternellement redevable de me l'avoir offerte.

— Merci à toi, surtout.

— On pourra... recommencer ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux !

Il me sourit, visiblement reconnaissant. Cela me mit définitivement du baume au cœur. Je me sentais très privilégié de découvrir cette facette qu'il montrait pour la première fois.

Je m'arrêtai finalement devant chez moi, plusieurs minutes après ces uniques paroles échangées pendant le trajet.

— On y est, annonçai-je.

Il regarda la maison, et sourit davantage.

— Ça a l'air... Chaud, commenta-t-il.

Devant mon expression ahurie, il eut un petit rire.

— Laisse tomber...

Il se rapprocha de moi et se pencha légèrement...

— Merci encore...

Vers mon visage...

Vers mes lèvres...

Et posa délicatement les siennes dessus.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Lui

**[I] Chapitre 4 : Lui (Shōto et Katchan)**

* * *

Je l'avais embrassé.

Sans doute pour le remercier de ce moment ensemble.

Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

La dernière fois, j'avais cinq ans, quand ma mère était encore en vie.

Dès lors, ma vie est un enfer au quotidien.

J'étais arrivé au lycée Yuei en avril et j'ai tout de suite remarqué ce petit garçon si fragile.

Il souriait gaiement, affichant cette innocence propre aux gens heureux, sans le moindre problème.

Je l'enviais, le chanceux.

Ma vie à moi n'avait été qu'une succession de souffrance pendant dix années successives et voilà que je rencontrais mon opposé en tout point.

J'étais curieux.

Il l'était à mon égard aussi, je pouvais le sentir.

J'avais l'habitude des regards curieux, ils m'accompagnaient depuis trop longtemps, j'ai appris à ne plus y faire attention.

Ses yeux étaient différents.

Ce n'était pas une curiosité malsaine sur l'origine de mes cheveux ou mes yeux. J'y lisais une réelle volonté de devenir mon ami.

Je veillais cependant à garder mes distances avec le monde depuis qu'elle s'était ôtée la vie sous mes yeux d'enfant.

Je l'ai repoussé, lui et tous les autres, avec cette aura particulière qui me suivait depuis cet incident.

 _Ne les approche pas._

 _Tu es dangereux._

 _Tu vas leur faire du mal._

Tout le monde avait compris et aucun ne cherchait à me connaître.

Excepté ce garçon particulier.

J'avoue m'être demandé s'il n'était pas stupide. Il connaissait sûrement les rumeurs qui couraient sur moi partout dans le lycée.

Et il s'accrochait malgré tout.

Je l'admirais pour ça.

Au bout d'un moment, à force d'entendre ses sollicitations, j'en suis venu à apprécier le son de sa voix.

Elle était douce, enjouée et a fini par m'envelopper, partout, tout le temps.

Cela m'agaçait profondément, au début.

Alors que j'essayais de donner à ma vie un semblant de normalité, voilà que quelque chose venait rompre cet équilibre déjà fragile.

Je n'avais rien demandé, elle s'est imposée contre mon gré.

Je ne connaissais rien de ces changements que je sentais de plus en plus fort, tel un orage violent menaçant d'éclater, mais je n'aimais pas ça.

Je voulais la paix.

Et il représentait le contraire.

Je l'avais rejeté aussi.

Je ne le voulais pas.

La paix, seulement la paix.

Laisse-moi.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, il continuait de me parler de sa vie, son regard illuminé lorsqu'il mentionna sa mère...

Elle semblait être la meilleure personne au monde pour lui...

Il avait décidément beaucoup de chance.

Puis il a commencé à parler de l'autre imbécile, Bakugo Katsuki.

L'idiot de service. Il en parlait en terme peu élogieux sans toutefois, bizarrement, perdre ce sourire qui le caractérisait.

Quel genre de personne parlait de quelqu'un qu'elle déteste en souriant ?

J'étais dépassé.

Va-t'en.

Je l'ai coupé, je n'avais plus envie de l'entendre.

Il s'était éloigné.

 _Qu'il parte, ça vaut mieux._

À ma grande surprise, je l'ai retenu.

Pourquoi voulais-je l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule ?

 _Il doit partir, Shōto._

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

J'avais posé cette question.

Jamais je n'avais cherché la compagnie de qui que ce soit.

C'était à cause de ses yeux.

Ils exprimaient cette bienveillance qui me manquait parfois.

J'avais voulu qu'il ferme la bouche et qu'il me laisse tranquille, deux secondes avant.

Quand je me suis souvenu de la manière dont il m'avait observé sans se cacher...

Il m'avait troublé.

J'aimais ses yeux.

Sa présence m'horripilait.

Je voulais la paix.

 _Demande-lui de partir_.

 _Tu vas le faire souffrir, comme tu l'as fait souffrir, elle._

Mon cerveau me disait de l'éloigner, ma bouche, elle se mit à articuler ces mots.

Je connaissais très peu la ville.

C'était vrai.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que je me contentais de rester chez moi, dans le silence et le noir.

Je n'en demandais pas plus.

J'étais tranquille.

Je n'aimais pas le bruit.

Je n'aimais pas les gens.

Ils gênaient cette paix à laquelle j'aspirais tant.

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire avant Yuei, suivant des cours par correspondance.

C'était _ma_ décision.

Je ne voulais ni ne cherchais à m'ouvrir à ce monde qui me rejetait sans cesse.

Mais cette fois, je voulais un infime aperçu en sa compagnie.

Avec personne d'autre que lui.

Dans la rue, il avait senti mon malaise.

Il n'avait posé aucune question, m'avait essuyé le visage dans un geste maternel, ses yeux vert brillant, me couvant d'une tendresse infinie...

Je m'étais senti faible.

 _Tu dois partir, Shōto._

 _Tu vas lui faire du mal, sinon._

 _S'il savait qui tu étais vraiment, il partirait, comme elle._

Il m'avait ramené dans ce café où tous les regards s'étaient posés sur nous.

L'un était pour lui.

Les autres pour moi.

Je m'en fichais.

Cela s'inscrivait dans la continuité, c'était l'histoire de ma vie.

La différence effraie autant qu'elle attire.

J'étais un paradoxe.

Le voir ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était examiné par deux globes oculaires affamés m'avait amusé.

C'était la première fois depuis des années.

Visiblement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dégageait.

Il avait énormément de charme et je me surpris en l'écoutant parler à cette table, vouloir protéger cette innocence.

 _C'est faux, tu finiras par lui faire du mal._

 _Il ne sait pas, ne doit pas savoir qui tu es._

Je ne voulais pas passer pour un fou, en racontant les détails sordides de ma triste existence.

Cela n'appartenait qu'à moi, mon fardeau, ma malédiction.

 _Tu dois t'en aller, Shōto._

Mes jambes avaient refusé.

J'avais envie d'être avec lui.

J'avais besoin d'être avec lui.

La cigarette ne me manquait pas.

Parce qu'il était là.

Il me parlait.

Il me souriait.

Avec cette candeur enfantine que je lui enviais.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

 _Il ne faut pas._

 _Il va souffrir par ta faute._

Je l'ai raccompagné alors que je voulais m'enfuir.

Je l'ai remercié alors que je voulais lui dire de me laisser tranquille.

J'ai vu sa maison.

Elle était accueillante.

Le contraire de mon grand appartement vide et sombre.

Et je l'ai embrassé.

Un bisou innocent, qui le représentait parfaitement.

Il avait viré au rouge, bafouillant très vite quelque chose d'insaisissable, en se dépêchant de rentrer.

J'étais chez moi à présent et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de sourire.

Je n'avais pas faim, mais je me sentais repu.

Les sensations de mon corps étaient différentes.

J'avais chaud.

J'étais brûlant.

Je voulais l'appeler, je n'avais pas son numéro.

Je voulais encore être avec lui, baigner dans sa candeur salvatrice.

Quel était ce sentiment ?

"Je t'aime, Shōto !"

 _Menteuse..._

 _Menteuse !_

 _Elle t'a abandonné..._

 _Elle ne t'aime pas, elle ne t'a jamais aimé._

Aimer ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

 _Avoir chaud._

 _Se sentir plein sans rien avaler._

 _Sourire._

Je l'aime ?

 _Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?_

J'en avais envie.

 _Depuis quand as-tu des envies ?_

 _Tu es dangereux, tu vas lui faire du mal._

Arrête...

 _Tu sais qui tu es..._

Je le veux.

 _Shōto..._

Je le veux !

J'avais besoin de lui ! Pendant tout le temps que nous étions ensemble, il y avait eu en moi cette sensation d'apaisement.

 _C'est dangereux. Il ne sait rien de toi, ni de..._

Ça m'était égal. J'étais prêt à lui dire un jour, si cela me permettait d'être avec lui.

 _Tu l'aimes, alors._

C'était aussi simple que ça, se rendre compte tenir à quelqu'un ?

* * *

Je les avais vus quitter ensemble le lycée.

 _Ça t'a fait mal ?_

Difficile à admettre, mais...

Oui.

Je faisais semblant d'avoir tout oublié alors que c'était le contraire.

J'y pensais sans arrêt.

Je croyais qu'il reviendrait me voir et qu'on parlerait à nouveau de ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _Il n'est pas revenu._

Pas question que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas.

 _Tu es amoureux de lui ?_

L'amour, c'est pour les fillettes.

Même si j'admets qu'en les voyant, j'ai regretté de l'avoir libéré.

Deku était à moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il pose les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Donc, tu l'aimes, Katchan._

Non.

Je voulais le forcer à m'appartenir de nouveau.

Je l'avais vu un jour, portant le dispositif, sans doute pour se rassurer que ce qui s'était passé entre lui et moi avait été réel.

Je sentais qu'il avait besoin que tout redevienne normal entre nous, j'ai respecté son choix.

Son attitude par rapport à ce machin dont il connaissait les dangers me prouvait qu'il était perdu ; mais il n'avait rien oublié, lui non plus.

Je n'irais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas admettre... avoir été blessé.

À quel point il m'avait trahi.

À quel point je les détestais, Double-face et lui...

 _Tu mens._

Deku m'échappait encore.

Par la faute du bicolore.

Depuis la rentrée, j'avais remarqué son souhait de le connaître.

 _Tu as eu peur._

Il était à moi depuis toujours.

J'avais été tenté de les suivre ce jour-là, avant de me raviser.

Il était libre maintenant.

Il ne me devait rien.

 _Il te suivait tout le temps, avant._

J'avais eu si mal en les voyant.

Je n'avais rien oublié.

J'en voulais plus.

 _Ce que tu ressens sans le comprendre encore, c'est l'amour, Katchan._

J'avais de vagues notions de ce que c'était.

 _Pour toi, c'est vouloir briser quelqu'un pour mieux le posséder._

 _Mais tu te trompes._

 _C'est vouloir être avec une personne sans la blesser._

 _Rire avec elle, non pas d'elle._

 _La sentir tout autour de toi, même si elle n'est pas près de toi et quand elle l'est, savourer, la protéger._

 _L'embrasser._

 _La toucher._

C'était pour les fillettes.

 _C'est ça, grandir._

 _Tu l'as senti aussi, non ?_

 _Cette chaleur qui t'a doucement envahie quand tu l'embrassais..._

Oui.

Il n'y avait pas que du désir.

 _Il y avait de l'amour aussi._

Je l'aime ?

 _Tu connais la réponse._

Je...

 _Ne lutte pas, c'est inutile, ça a commencé à germer depuis longtemps et ça continuera de grandir._

 _Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus le cacher._

J'ai mal.

 _Une partie de toi le rejette._

 _L'amour fait peur._

Pourquoi lui ?

 _C'est le cœur qui décide._

 _On devient souvent esclave de ses émotions, comme avec un SCM._

Je ne veux pas l'aimer.

 _C'est trop tard._

Mais il s'agissait de Deku...

 _Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu le sais depuis longtemps._

 _Tu l'aimais déjà, avant._

Non.

 _Bien. Laisse-le être avec Shōto dans ce cas._

Non !

 _Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressenti en les voyant ensemble._

J'avais été jaloux.

 _Exactement._

Deku était à moi, je ne laisserais personne me l'enlever.

Je devais à nouveau le posséder.

 _Erreur_.

 _Gagne son cœur autrement, sans utiliser ce genre de méthode, ça ne te ressemble pas._

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Je ne pouvais pas montrer mes faiblesses.

 _Il te connaît mieux que personne, il sait déjà tout de toi. Tu arriveras à le séduire._

Non.

Impossible.

 _Tu en as envie, pourtant._

J'en savais rien.

 _Laisse-le partir, si tu ne parviens pas à le conquérir. Cet amour étrange le ferait souffrir._

 _N'ait pas peur de lui montrer tes faiblesses, l'amour est ainsi. C'est ce qui lui donne charme et vie._

Ce genre de préoccupation ne me touchait pas. C'est si niais, pas pour moi, tellement loin de celui que je suis ... Je n'aime pas Deku, je ne peux pas l'aimer, je le désire seulement.

 _Tu te caches, tu es un peureux, Bakugo Katsuki. Tu as toujours craint Deku, sa lumière t'aveuglait au point que cette chose s'est plantée, malgré toi._

Cela n'avait aucun sens ; être amoureux de Deku avait quelque chose... d'anormal.

 _Parce qu'il est ta victime ? Parce que tu n'as rien su faire que l'humilier ?_ _Qu'il soit devenu l'incarnation de ton désir ne l'est pas ?_

Ta gueule.

 _Tu réaliseras un jour, c'est plus fort que toi, plus fort que vous. En attendant, commence déjà par être honnête. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_

Là, tout de suite, je suis paumé, mais ce que j'ai ressenti était trop extrême pour pouvoir fermer les yeux...

[***]

Quelques jours plus tard, en regardant la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait de la tête d'un garçon, deux autres pensaient, au même moment :

 _"Je crois que je t'aime..."_

 _"Non_..."

 _"Je sais que je t'aime."_

 _"Voudras-tu de moi ?"_

 _"Je ne suis probablement pas la personne qu'il te faut."_

 _"Mais ce jour-là, j'ai su..."_

 _"Que je t'appartenais."_

 _"Que je voulais t'appartenir."_

 _"Tu souffriras sans doute d'être avec moi, mais..."_

 _"J'ai envie d'être égoïste, juste pour cette fois."_

 _"Il s'agissait de toi."_

 _"Je veux t'aimer au grand jour."_

 _"Apprends-moi."_

" _Je me battrai pour toi."_

 _"Même si je n'en ai probablement pas le droit."_

 _"C'est trop fort et c'est toi qui me fait ressentir ça."_

 _"Parce que c'est Lui."_

 _"J'ai mal, en tentant de comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là, néanmoins..."_

 _"Tu seras à moi."_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Jugement

**[I] Chapitre 5 : Jugement (Shōto et Deku)**

Ce que j'aimais chez lui, c'était sa capacité à comprendre et aider les autres.

Depuis ce jour-là, nous étions quasiment inséparables. Je n'aurais su dire lequel de nous deux cherchait la compagnie de l'autre ou si ce besoin était simplement mutuel mais peu importe, cela nous suffisait.

J'avais arrêté de fumer, j'avais trouvé mieux.

Lui.

Seulement...

Je sentais quelqu'un d'autre rôder autour, sa jalousie visible sur son visage.

Si Deku l'avait remarqué, il semblait totalement indifférent.

Un jour où nous avions cours de sport, cet idiot et moi fûmes contraint d'être en binôme.

L'idée ne m'enchantait guère et c'est en traînant les pieds que je lui fis face.

Son expression était éloquente.

 _JE VAIS TE BUTER !_ Criait-il sûrement intérieurement.

Je lâchais un soupir d'ennui.

L'activité se résumait à faire un contre un, au basket.

Le terrain était à nous, les élèves à l'écart.

J'eus envie de le provoquer.

Je glissai un rapide coup d'œil vers Deku, sachant qu'il le remarquerait.

Ses yeux souriaient pour moi.

J'avais gagné.

\- Tu m'as provoqué exprès, pas vrai, Double-face ?

Ce surnom m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il témoignait malgré lui de son envie de garder ses distances avec les gens.

Un peu comme moi, en somme.

Je venais juste de sortir de la salle de douche, quand j'entendis le son de sa voix, sur ma droite.

Il avait murmuré sa question, probablement pour ne pas alerter Deku, toujours à l'intérieur.

Je tournais la tête vers lui.

\- Je n'aime pas perdre, répondis-je froidement.

Il s'approcha de moi, les traits durcis par la colère et la frustration.

\- Tu crois que je te vois pas traîner autour de Deku ?

Je haussais un sourcil.

\- Et alors, tu es jaloux ?

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Je ne fuyais plus et m'amusais franchement de répondre à ses questions ridicules.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, croisant les bras.

\- Ouais.

Je fus surpris qu'il fut capable d'une telle honnêteté. J'avais toujours cette image de lui, pestant à tout va, criant beaucoup, et se félicitant à tout bout de champ de chaque geste qu'il accomplissait, demandant que l'on lui donne le "titre" de King Bomberkill"...

\- T'en approche plus... Menaça-t-il, les yeux étroitement plissés.

Il se prenait pour qui ?

Il croyait vraiment que j'allais renoncer alors que son ami d'enfance m'étais devenu aussi indispensable que l'air que je respirais ?

Je secouais la tête et prévoyant une réaction explosive, je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Puis, je chuchotai :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, _Katchan._ Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le lâcher. Au contraire, je vais le coller jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et je pense avoir mes chances. Si tu le veux vraiment, va falloir te débarrasser de moi, d'abord.

Il fut secoué d'un rire silencieux, une expression de défi se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

C'était l'opposé, en fait.

\- Deku est à moi, double-face.

\- On verra... Murmurais-je en souriant.

A la fin de la journée, en rentrant chez moi, je remarquais la lumière du salon allumée.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

 _Il_ était là.

Cela faisait combien de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu ?

Deux, trois ans ? Je ne savais plus.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis le jour où j'avais perdu ma mère.

Sirotant un verre d'alcool par intermittence, Enji Todoroki était tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon, un œil rivé sur l'écran de la tablette qu'il tenait à la main, consultant ses mails.

Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil du salon, me sentant tout à coup nauséeux.

Sa simple image me révulsait.

\- Bonsoir, Shōto.

Je l'ignorai délibérément et allai me servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là, Enji ? Demandais-je tandis que je versais l'eau dans le verre.

Je ne l'avais jamais appelé papa.

C'était lui qui l'avait instauré.

Il fallait l'appelé "Enji" ou "Docteur Todoroki".

L'un ou l'autre, je les exécrait de toutes mes forces.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon fils, après quatre ans ?

Donc ça faisait quatre ans... Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte.

Son rôle de "père" consistait à m'envoyer de l'argent pour payer les factures et assurer que la maison reste propre.

Pas une lettre à mon égard pour prendre de mes nouvelles, rien.

Un fantôme, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il ne quittait pas sa tablette des yeux, glissant de temps en temps un doigt vers le bas.

\- Si tu es venu pour ce que je pense, ma réponse est toujours non, déclarais-je en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te demande pas grand-chose...

Je le reposais sur la table.

\- Tu crois ça ? Je n'ai pas déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais ?

Je m'efforçais de parler calmement alors que je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, ma main crispée autour du verre.

\- Juste une dernière fois... fit-il d'une voix faussement doucereuse. Il ne nous manque plus que cette donnée.

\- Tu m'as volé ma vie ! Criais-je.

Cela recommençait.

Chaque fois qu'il venait ici, je perdais le contrôle et finissais par crier.

J'avais toujours été enchaîné à cet homme, je devais toujours faire ce qu'il voulait...

Pour lui, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un sujet d'étude, une expérience ratée.

Je le haïssais de tout mon être, pour ce qu'il nous avait fait, à ma mère et moi.

Il soupira et se leva, pour me faire face.

Il s'approcha de l'autre bord de la table, y posa sa tablette et son verre vide.

Puis après m'avoir jeté un vague regard, mit ses mains dessus également, bras écartés.

\- Voilà pourquoi je viens peu. Tu espères quelque chose de moi que je ne peux pas te donner. Pour moi, tu es plus un cobaye qu'un fils.

La désinvolture avec laquelle il prononçai ces mots me désarçonnai à chaque fois.

Je le savais, je l'avais toujours su, je ne le considérais pas non plus comme un père...

Cela me faisait horriblement mal, malgré tout.

Adoptant la même position que lui, j'articulai, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Non.

Il sourit.

\- Et si je te disais que ça te permettrait d'avoir ce garçon... Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

Il chercha un moment avant de le prononcer distinctement avec un rictus de satisfaction.

\- Midoriya Izuku...

C'était donc ça.

Le tonnerre finit par éclater.

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la stupéfaction.

\- Comment... Bégayais-je.

Le sourire du "Docteur Todoroki" s'élargit.

\- Voyons... Je n'allais pas laisser mon sujet préféré sans surveillance tout de même... Je suis légalement ton père et tu es mineur. C'est évident que j'allais te surveiller.

Il prit sa tablette et me montra une photo de Deku et moi, lorsque nous avions été dehors, ce jour-là.

Il la regarda alors, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler son étonnement.

\- Ta première sortie depuis le suicide de ta mère... Pour un peu, j'en aurais pleurer de joie, tu sais...

Il reporta toute son attention sur moi.

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de te servir du SCM dont tu disposes, ce n'est pas compliqué... Tu n'auras même pas à lancer de pari ou quoique ce soit. Il t'appartiendra au moment où tu le déclencheras.

J'allais vomir, la tête me tournait.

\- Tu me demandes d'en faire un esclave !

Il caressa son menton d'une main, perdu dans ses réflexions.

\- A des fins expérimentales censées changer la face du monde ! Finit-il par s'enflammer. Nous sommes à deux doigts de le changer...

J'éclatais de rire, incrédule.

\- Comment ? En le réduisant à l'état d'esclavage ambulant ?

Mon vis-à-vis secoua la tête, ne cachant pas sa déception.

\- Je pensais que tu me ressemblais... Je me trompais.

Le verre finit par céder, les morceaux se répandant sur le sol et la table.

\- Tu saignes, constata-t-il en regardant ma main.

J'étais anesthésié, je ne sentais rien.

Ma vision était teintée d'une couleur sombre et rougeoyante.

\- Si tu ne l'utilise pas, Shōto, j'enverrai Shigaraki s'occuper de lui et de sa mère, enchaîna-t-il imperturbable.

Je sursautais et me mis à trembler.

\- Tu le connais... Il adore s'occuper personnellement de mes soucis. Il me voue une adoration sans borne, cet idiot...

\- ARRÊTE ! Hurlais-je.

Il s'éloigna, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Utilise-le, ordonna-t-il. Tu n'arriveras pas à te relever des conséquences, cette fois, je te le garantis.

Il sortit.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui me fit tomber au sol.

Mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

J'avais peur pour Deku et sa mère, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon visage, mon cerveau imaginant une infinité de scénario, tous plus atroces les uns que les autres...

Je fondis en larmes.

 _Pas lui..._

 _Pas Deku..._

Je finis par vomir tout ce que j'avais mangé plus tôt dans la journée.

[]

\- Shōto ! S'exclama Deku, alarmé.

Il était venu.

Je l'avais appelé et il était venu...

Je le fixai, étendu sur le sol de la cuisine, la main toujours ensanglantée, mes cheveux dans cette flaque de vomi immonde.

Faisant fi de ces détails, il se précipita vers moi et m'aida en douceur à me redresser.

J'aurais voulu le remercier d'être là mais j'étais incapable d'articuler un mot.

Il me regarda, à la fois paniqué et inquiet, repoussant mes cheveux sales, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

Sa main vint se poser sur mon front.

\- Tu es brûlant et tu transpires... Murmura-t-il consterné.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer.

\- Guide-moi vers ta salle de bain, tu transpires beaucoup trop.

Je hochai vaguement la tête et il m'aida à me mettre sur pied.

Je faillis perdre l'équilibre.

Il se glissa à mes côtés et passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, me servant ainsi d'appui.

Difficilement, titubants, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu arriveras à te débrouiller ? Me demanda-t-il une fois à l'intérieur. Je vais aller nettoyer la cuisine.

 _Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?_

 _A cause de moi, tu..._

\- Shōto !

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Je t'apporte des vêtements. Ta chambre est la porte en face ?

Ma tête se balança d'avant en arrière, signe d'acquiescement.

Il disparut quelques minutes et revint déposer un pyjama, alors que je venais juste d'enlever mon haut.

Il se raidit, rougissant aussitôt à la vue de mon torse nu.

Il se détourna, un peu tremblant.

\- Je suis... désolé... J'aurai dû frapper mais avec tout ça...

Il fit passer les vêtements par-dessus de sa tête. Je les saisis en souriant.

\- Prends ton temps ! Lança-t-il en faisant un bond impressionnant hors de la salle de bain.

Plus tard, je me retrouvais allongé dans ma chambre, emmitouflé sous la couette, quand Deku réapparu, une trousse de premier soin dans les mains.

\- J'ai finis par la trouver ! Dit-il triomphant en la posant au bord du lit. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux...

Il tâta mon front.

\- Ta fièvre a l'air d'avoir baissée...

Il s'assit près de moi et m'offrit un doux sourire.

\- J'ai nettoyé la cuisine, on va pouvoir s'occuper de ça...

Il saisit délicatement ma main et regarda la plaie ouverte dans la paume de ma main.

Elle ne saignait plus.

Il la lâcha et la plaça sur ses genoux serrés. Il prit la trousse qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir du désinfectant en gel.

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu, m'avertit-il.

Il déposa une noisette sur un coton-tige avant de l'appliquer délicatement, en soufflant dessus.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il en me regardant.

Je fis signe que oui, il continua.

Ses gestes étaient tendres, ils me rappelait ceux de ma mère...

\- Tu ne me poses pas de question ?

Il stoppa sa besogne et releva la tête.

\- Tu as envie de m'en parler ?

\- Non.

Il rit doucement.

\- J'ai bien fait, alors.

Il me lança un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- De quoi ? Interrogea-t-il distraitement, les yeux sur ma main.

\- M'aider, me soigner.

Je le savais déjà mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et mit le coton-tige dans un petit sac poubelle qu'il referma et posa par terre.

Il prit un pansement et l'apposa tendrement sur ma coupure, en enfermant ses doigts dans les miens.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami, répondit-il enfin.

Il souriait, toujours.

C'était la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite.

Je détournais la tête, pour rendre invisible les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin des yeux.

\- Merci...

Je ne pouvais rien ajouter de plus, ému.

Il se leva, s'abaissa pour prendre le sac.

\- J'ai rapidement parlé de la situation avec ma mère... Expliqua-t-il, en se relevant. Elle a bien voulu que je dorme ici, ce soir. Je peux prendre le canapé du salon ?

C'en était trop pour mon cœur, je ne méritais pas tout ça...

\- J'ai une chambre d'ami... Commençai-je, le visage enfoui dans mon oreiller.

\- Non ! Le canapé m'ira très bien, je t'assure ! S'empressa-t-il de dire, un peu affolé.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et ajoutai, d'une voix aussi normale que possible.

\- Les couvertures et les oreillers sont dans le placard, en face du salon. Sers-toi.

Je le vis hocher la tête.

\- Merci ! Essaie de dormir et appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème !

Ma gorge émit malgré elle un petit gémissement qu'il prit pour un accord.

Il éteignit la veilleuse et sortit de la pièce, me laissant pleurer en silence.

 _Maman..._

 _C'est ça, le bonheur ?_

 _J'ai le droit... De connaître un sentiment pareil ?_

* * *

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

\- MAMAN ! Entendis-je hurler.

 _Shōto._

Je me levai précipitamment et allai jusqu'à sa chambre, aidée par la lumière de mon portable.

\- MAMAN NE ME LAISSE PAS !

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et le vit s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- NE PARS PAS !

Il se mit à pleurer.

Des sanglots plaintifs, de petit garçon apeuré.

Je courus vers lui, faisant tomber mon portable au passage et saisis une de ses mains.

Il cessa de bouger mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te tuer ! Je suis tellement désolé...

Ma vue s'embua.

\- Je sais que je suis un monstre mais tu disais... Que tu m'aimais... Tu m'as abandonnée ! JE TE HAIS !

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je suis là... le berçais-je doucement.

Il s'arrêta et s'apaisa lentement.

Soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il me vit à son chevet.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

Je répondis par l'affirmative, il lâcha ma main.

\- Ça m'arrive toutes les nuits depuis la mort de ma mère, expliqua-t-il en se redressant. J'avais cinq ans quand elle s'est suicidée sous mes yeux. Elle s'est tranché la gorge.

Il n'avait pas sourciller une seule fois, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je prenais des médicaments pour calmer les crises, puis j'ai arrêté il y a trois ans environ.

Un peu mal à l'aise, je murmurai.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ça, tu sais.

Il sourit, désabusé.

\- Tu viens de me trouver hurlant dans mon lit, je le suis, un peu. Et puis, si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera personne d'autre, ajouta-t-il catégorique. On est amis, après-tout.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre.

Très doucement, comme hésitant, il m'attira contre lui et murmura à mon oreille.

\- Deku...

Il hésita une nouvelle fois, puis finalement...

\- Sois à moi...

 _Clic._

Je le repoussai instantanément, le souffle coupé, conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer en moi, cette fois.

Ma main gauche enfermant le bout de la couverture qu'elle tenait, j'articulais, en évitant ses yeux.

\- Tu... en portes un aussi... ?

\- Oui.

Non ! C'était impossible !

\- Mais tu n'as pas...

\- C'est parce que le mien est différent. On l'appelle le "Judgment SCM", celui qui domine tous les autres. Il n'y a pas besoin de jeu, c'est moi qui décide de l'activer ou non.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

\- Je savais que tu en portais un depuis plusieurs mois. Chaque fois que tu t'approchais, le mien se mettait à vibrer. C'est un signe distinctif entre porteurs.

Il était étrangement calme. Pour la première fois, il m'effrayait.

\- Shōto... Pourquoi...

Il réfléchit un moment avant de finir par souffler :

\- Pour te protéger.

 _PARDON ?!_

Dans quoi je m'étais embarqué à la fin... ?!


	6. Chapitre 6 : La nuit la plus longue

**[I] Chapitre 6 : La nuit la plus longue** …

* * *

Impatient, l'inspecteur Toshinori Yagi frappa le distributeur à boisson pour avoir enfin la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait demandé une minute plus tôt. Celle-ci finie par céder, descendant capricieusement dans un vrombissement douloureux.

Il passa sa main droite dans la fente pour l'attraper, savourant déjà le contact de ses doigts se refermant sur le frais.

La chaleur était écrasante en cette fin du mois d'août.

Il plaça son trophée au niveau de sa nuque, laissant le froid l'envahir quelques secondes avant de retourner à son bureau.

Il laissa la porte entre ouverte dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'air.

Il ouvrit sa bouteille et en bu quelques gorgées, s'approchant de l'unique fenêtre.

Le coin de rue était agité à cette heure : le restaurant de sushis en face de son lieu de travail était bondé, emplissant les alentours d'un brouhaha où des rires s'élevaient souvent, des bribes de conversations lui parvenant parfois.

Il porta son attention sur deux jeunes garçons, sur le trottoir situé un peu plus loin. Armés de pistolets à eau, ils s'arrosaient joyeusement.

L'homme sourit, se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de travailler dans la police depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il finit par détourner les yeux vers la pile de dossier de plus en plus haute et son ordinateur portable allumé sur son grand bureau de bois.

A contrecœur, il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui semblait avaler sa silhouette frêle et squelettique, ses yeux sur l'écran.

Un article de la "nouvelle invention du brillant Docteur Todoroki" était affiché dessus, illustrée d'une photo représentant ledit docteur, vêtu de sa blouse blanche, le visage grave et marqué.

Cela faisait vingt et un an qu'il le traquait sans relâche, nuit et jour. Depuis qu'il avait perdu une collègue à cause de cette _chose._

Il venait tout juste d'être diplômé de l'école de police quand il l'a rencontrée pour la première fois, à l'âge de la majorité. Il rêvait d'aider et de protéger les gens, la tête pleine d'idéaux que la vie s'était cruellement chargée de lui retirer, un à un, inlassablement, année après année, à force de pratiquer son métier...

Le décès de son mentor avait été le point de départ de cette inéluctable désillusion.

Cette femme l'avait pris sous son aile, lui apprenant tout ce qu'elle savait. Des ficelles du métier, en passant par comment affronter ses peurs, assumer ses erreurs, garder le sourire en toute circonstance...

Nana Shimura, c'était son nom.

Elle adorait son travail plus que tout.

Elle voulait protéger tout le monde.

Ils avaient fait équipe ensemble pendant trois ans, cependant, dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés lors de cette première rencontre, ils eurent tous les deux cette sensation persistante et réciproque, d'avoir rencontré leur âme-sœur respective.

Un mentor, une équipière, une amie, une confidente et une mère pour lui... Il avait été heureux, près d'elle, trouvant finalement sa place...

Jusqu'à ce soir maudit.

Aujourd'hui, il était à la charge d'une unité spéciale, située dans un quartier reculé de la ville.

Et il était fatigué.

Pas question cependant de se retirer tant que sa tâche n'avait pas été accompli.

Deux coups discrets résonnèrent à ses oreilles et il releva la tête.

Il sourit.

\- Salut, Tsukauchi.

Le susnommé s'avança et entra dans le bureau.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? Demanda-t-il.

Toshinori secoua la tête.

\- Notre enquête piétine. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il ne nous a pas contacté...

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir les coincer ? S'enquit son ami de longue date.

Il hocha la tête, résolu.

\- J'attends encore la confirmation de plusieurs informations. Ça fait des années que je suis sur cette enquête, je ne vais pas lâcher. Après tout ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver là, c'est exclu.

Il était obligé d'aller au bout. Il avait trop perdu, trop sacrifié, toutes ces années durant, à s'entourer de tout un réseau d'informateur, constituer son équipe, réunir des preuves et témoignages... La pile immense sur son bureau ne concernait que cette affaire.

Il y avait consacré sa vie, sa santé, son argent dans ce but.

Il ne lâcherait rien.

\- Je peux assister à la réunion ? Demanda Tsukauchi.

Toshinori se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir trop grand pour lui.

\- Si tu veux mais tu risques de trouver ça répétitif, le prévint-il.

Cette remarque amena un sourire sur le visage de son ami.

\- Tu dis peut-être les mêmes choses mais la façon dont tu motives ta troupe est impressionnante et inspirante à la fois.

Toshinori éclata de rire.

\- J'ai surement été un héros qui inspirait les gens, dans une autre vie... Pensa-t-il à voix haute, un peu rêveur.

\- Si c'est le cas, rétorqua Tsukauchi, tu devais être le numéro 1.

L'homme à l'apparence chétive se leva et s'approcha de son visiteur.

\- J'espère que nous étions toujours amis, alors.

Il lui offrit un sourire franc et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

\- Dirigeons-nous vers la salle, il va être l'heure.

* * *

L'air était glacial, ce soir-là, vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

Une rude et froide soirée d'hiver.

Le jeune Toshinori Yagi se précipita dans la voiture de fonction où sa partenaire l'attendait, grelottante.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte côté passager et s'empressa de saisir un des gobelet de café fumant qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains, dès qu'ils furent à sa portée.

\- Merci... Murmura-t-elle, la buée s'échappant de sa bouche.

Il se dépêcha de monter et de refermer la porte derrière lui, se blottissant sous son manteau, le gobelet au niveau de ses lèvres glacées.

A côté de lui, il entendit un soupir de contentement.

\- Je revis ! S'exclama la femme brune aux cheveux long. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

Bloquant le gobelet entre ses jambes, Toshinori enleva ses gants et entoura ses mains autour.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Shimura Sensei, justifia-t-il, un peu désolé. Il fait vraiment très froid, donc...

Le liquide chaud passant par sa gorge, la sensation qu'il éprouvait en le sentant se répandre était un pur délice.

\- On a rarement vu un hiver aussi froid... Commenta-t-elle en finissant son gobelet. Les foyers, hôpitaux et commissariats sont bondés.

\- J'avais remarqué.

C'était une simple nuit de patrouille comme une autre.

L'horloge de la vieille autoradio indiquait vingt heures.

\- Shimura Sensei... Hésita-t-il.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Toshinori ! S'exaspéra le mentor, lui jetant un regard fâché. Ça fait trois ans qu'on travaille ensemble, pratiquement H24, sept jours sur sept ! Et on passera probablement le reste de nos vies l'un avec l'autre... Je te le répète un nombre incalculable de fois depuis deux ans...

Elle gonfla les joues et prit une profonde inspiration...

\- APPELLE-MOI NANA ! Cria-t-elle.

Se sentant soudain tout petit, Toshinori eut un rire nerveux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est difficile, vous..

\- FAIS UN EFFORT ! Le coupa-t-elle, très en colère.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Toshinori ressemblerait à un tas de cendre à cet instant.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois, tentant de se calmer puis ajouta d'une voix plus posée.

\- Oui ?

Le jeune policier se redressa, et demanda prudemment.

\- Vous... Vous n'avez pas d'enfant ?

Surprise par sa question, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Je te l'ai pas déjà dit ?

Il secoua la tête.

Il mettait un point d'honneur à se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle lui disait, même ce qu'elle jugeait être des futilités. Ce qu'elle aimait manger, les émissions de télés qui lui arrivait de regarder... Absolument tout.

Elle le regarda et lâcha un soupir.

\- Malheureusement non... Et je pense que ça ne m'arrivera pas. Non pas que je ne veuille pas en avoir au contraire ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le regard interrogateur de son jeune co-équipier. Mais notre métier étant ce qu'il est... J'aurai peur de ne pas le voir grandir...

Il comprenait cette façon de penser, cela paraissait tellement logique...

Toutefois, quand il se laissait aller à l'imaginer dans ce rôle, son cœur se serrait, tant il savait à quel point elle serait parfaite.

\- Mais, reprit-elle après un moment de réflexion, si par miracle, j'en ai un, un jour, j'espère que ce sera un garçon comme toi.

Il rougit, acceptant chaudement le compliment.

Elle sourit gaiement.

\- Je te l'enverrai pour que tu le formes.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le crépitement de la radio de fonction se fit tout à coup entendre.

\- A toutes les unités présente dans la ville de Kamino ! Appela une voix déformée. Altercation entre deux gang dans une ruelle ! Soyez extrêmement prudents, possession d'armes à feu et blanches confirmé !

Prenant son talkie-walkie, elle appuya sur le bouton pour répondre.

\- On s'en occupe !

Presque aussitôt après, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur.

\- Arroche-toi mon p'tit Toshi ! Ça va secouer !

Il était vingt heures vingt quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, les pneus crissant violemment sur l'asphalte.

Ils se garèrent dans un coin pas trop loin, les éclats de voix se faisant déjà entendre.

\- Aboie ! Ordonna une voix visiblement réjouie.

\- Waf, waf !

Des rires tonitruants, un peu débiles résonnèrent.

\- J'y crois pas ! S'extasia une autre, ce truc marche vraiment !

Prudemment, restant néanmoins cachés, ils s'approchèrent.

Dans une petite ruelle, un drôle de spectacle s'offrait à eux.

Un homme dans le plus simple appareil se trouvait à quatre pattes, au milieu de regards curieux et amusés.

Toshinori les compta rapidement.

Ils étaient onze en tout.

La victime semblait complètement désorientée.

\- Libérez-moi... Geignit-elle plaintivement.

Un homme massif, probablement le chef d'un des gang, se pencha vers lui et saisit son menton.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu jouer... Dit-il lentement une lueur sadique ressortant de ses yeux. Faut assumer les conséquences, mon pote.

Il se releva, gratifiant les téléspectateurs attroupés d'un regard triomphant.

\- J'ai pas raison, les mecs ?

\- Ouais ! Répondit la troupe.

Il se tourna vers la victime.

\- N'empêche, j'aurai pas cru que ce SCM marcherait... C'est assez fou qu'un truc aussi dangereux soit trouvable si facilement...

 _SCM ?_ Relevèrent les deux partenaires d'une seule voix intérieure.

L'homme s'adressa à un de ses comparse, sur sa droite.

\- T'as bien dit qu'ils se vendaient en pleine rue ?

\- Pas en pleine rue... Minimisa celui à qui la question avait été posé. Suffit juste de connaître les bons filons... Apparemment, c'est encore en phase de test...

\- Vraiment ?

L'homme massif réfléchit un moment.

\- Intéressant... Une idée de qui fabrique ça ?

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules.

\- Rhabille-toi, tu es libre. Annonça l'homme à sa victime.

Elle se releva, s'empressa de ramasser ses vêtements et disparue.

\- Alors, mes chatons, enchaîna-t-il amusé, vous comptez rester cachés encore longtemps ?

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où Nana et Toshinori étaient camouflés.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir, il sentait clairement les regards sur lui.

Toshinori saisit son arme prêt à faire feu, quand il sentit sa main droite la lâcher.

Avant de le réaliser, elle était déjà entaillée en profondeur, l'odeur de son sang chaud se rependant autour, s'écrasant abondamment sur le sol.

\- Amenez-les.

Les deux policiers sentirent aussitôt des paires de bras encercler les leurs et les ramener de force devant le chef.

\- Voyez-vous, commença-t-il, quand ils furent face à face. Quand on vit dans la nuit, comme nous, nos sens s'affûtent. Faut dire aussi, que le bruit des pneus de votre voiture, nous avait déjà bien alerter...

Nana éclata de rire.

\- Mince ! C'est ma faute, alors ?

Elle se débattait mais les poignes étaient trop fermes pour qu'elle puisse vraiment bouger.

Le chef la regarda, une étincelle gourmande éclairant son regard.

\- Chérie... Dit-il lentement. T'es plutôt mignonne. Enfin, pour un flic, je veux dire. Ça te dit un jeu ?

Sans lui laisser une chance de répondre, il lui fourra un drôle de dentier dans la bouche.

\- Ça va devenir intéressant...

Ses yeux exprimaient une folie pure et effrayante.

\- OK, chérie ! Je te donne une minute pour essayer de te libérer ou sinon, j'ai gagné, pigé ?

\- C'est pas vraiment équitable...

Il se pencha vers son visage et murmura.

\- Le but, c'est que tu perdes... Que la partie commence !

Alors qu'il luttait contre la douleur, Toshinori vit son mentor se débattre comme une lionne sans parvenir à s'échapper.

Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement, retenu, pétrifié, pouvant déjà prédire l'horreur qui allait bientôt débuter sous ses yeux impuissants...

\- Fini. Annonça-t-il. Ça ira, les gars.

Ils la lâchèrent, Nana tomba au sol, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

Sentant sa détresse et le danger imminent, son co-équipier hurla son nom.

\- Oh, tu l'aimes bien, c'est ça ? Demanda le chef, ne parvenant pas à cacher son excitation grandissante, je te conseille de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui va suivre, alors...

Défaisant sa ceinture, il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, son membre déjà dressé.

\- Suce la, chérie.

Avec une infinie lenteur, sans pleurer ni ciller, Nana s'exécuta.

Toshinori ferma les yeux mais les bruits de succions et les gémissements lui faisait "voir" cette scène dégoûtante.

\- T'es plutôt douée, tu sais... Commenta le chef, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

Il finit par jouir dans sa bouche, dans un long cri satisfait.

Le premier d'une longue série...

Cela dura une éternité.

Le jeune policier vit la femme qu'il aimait tant se faire malmener par le groupe, obéissant à des ordres toujours plus obscènes, provenant clairement d'un esprit dérangé.

Sa blessure était futile en comparaison à ce que Nana vivait.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils jouèrent avec elle, pas un seul son ne sortit de sa bouche ; même quand on lui commandait, son esprit avait, quelque part, réussi à le contrer.

Cela lui suffisait.

Elle serait libre quand ils auront terminé.

Le gang fini par se lasser et s'éloignèrent d'elle.

\- Vous pouvez le lâcher.

Les mignons obéirent et Toshinori sous le choc, pu lentement se diriger vers sa partenaire qui respirait faiblement.

Il la pris contre lui et regarda son corps couvert de blessures de toutes sortes.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

 _Comment peut-elle encore... ?!_ se demanda-t-il sidéré.

\- Souviens-toi... Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Toujours garder le sourire dans n'importe quelle situation... Même devant la plus répugnante qui existe. Souris-moi, s'il te plaît...

Il en était incapable.

\- Toshi... J'ai mal... J'ai froid... Je me sens sale... mais je refuse de les laisser m'atteindre... Je veux rester digne, jusqu'au bout... Ma nature m'y oblige... Je vois ce qu'ils m'ont fait à travers tes yeux... Tu dois me sourire. Je t'en supplie... Fais-le pour moi...

Il esquissa une grimace.

\- T'es vraiment... Rappelle-moi de te claquer quand on sortira d'ici...

Un coup de feu retentit.

Une balle traversa la tête du mentor à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant un petit trou sur son front pâle.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je vous laisserai sortir d'ici... Retentit la voix du chef derrière lui.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut une autre détonation, avant que tout devienne flou autour de lui...

Ses lèvres articulèrent :

\- Sei...n...sei.

Puis, le noir l'entoura.

[]

\- Debout, gamin ! Résonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. T'as assez dormi pour toute une vie !

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Il était allongé dans un lit d'une chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs, salis par les années.

\- Bien dormi ?

Il se tourna vers le son de la voix.

Elle provenait d'un homme, la fin cinquantaine approchant, aux cheveux et à la barbe grise.

\- Qui... ?

Il écarquilla les yeux au son de sa propre voix.

Elle lui parut méconnaissable.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Gran Torino, répondit l'homme en face de lui. Je suis un ami de Nana.

 _Sensei_... Pensa-t-il le cœur serré.

\- Tu es resté un an dans le coma, l'informa le dénommé. On a bien cru te perdre aussi, les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes.

Voilà pourquoi tout semblait si différent en lui...

Il avait perdu une année...

\- Je dois...

\- Tu dois rien du tout, l'interrompit le bonhomme à la chevelure grise. Nana m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais, dans ses lettres, entre autres. Elle m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Il s'arrêta un instant, avant d'enchaîner.

\- Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Alors pour le moment, tu vas rester sagement ici et te concentrer sur ta rééducation. On t'a tiré une balle, tu vas forcement avoir des séquelles, il faut minimiser les dégâts, petit.

"Ce que tu décideras de faire après m'est égal, ce sera comme tu voudras, en attendant, c'est moi qui décide et toi, tu discutes pas."

 _Ils se ressemblent, le même caractère..._ Songea-t-il en regardant la barbe grise de son nouveau tuteur.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux...

\- Les agresseurs ?

Toshinori acquiesça difficilement.

\- On les a tous retrouvés morts dans cette ruelle. Un vrai carnage. Impossible de les identifier, tellement ils ont été écrabouillés de partout.

Gran Torino se leva.

\- Je vais aller remplir des papiers et préparer la suite.

Une fois seul, Toshinori voulu pleurer mais se retint au dernier moment.

Pas maintenant.

Certains souvenirs étaient confus...

Celui de cette nuit-là restait vif.

Il l'avait gravé dans son cerveau, dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, dans les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis...

Il se promit de la venger.

Il y consacrerait le restant de sa vie.

Et lorsque tout sera fini, il pourra pleurer.

Ses yeux volèrent vers le ciel gris.

Un fin, minuscule, rayon de soleil transperça tout à coup le ciel, comme un signe d'espoir pour lui...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Trahisons

**[I] Chapitre 7 : Trahisons (Deku et Shōto)**

* * *

Je regardais mes valises à l'entrée du salon de cette maison presque inconnue, l'esprit en déroute.

Les événements avaient pris une tournure inattendue, presque effrayante...

Ce soir-là, après avoir senti mon nouvel asservissement, je quittai la chambre, abattu.

 _Il m'a trahi_ fut ma seule pensée en me dirigeant vers le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je reprenais place, je le vis s'approcher.

Il contourna le canapé et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

J'avais la tête à l'opposé de la sienne, je ne voulais plus le voir pour le moment.

\- Deku, regarde-moi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Malgré moi, ma tête se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Ses yeux vairons reflétaient tant de tristesse que ma gorge se noua.

\- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer pour le moment mais tu dois me croire quand je dis que je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, pourtant, je n'avais plus confiance en lui.

\- Libère-moi, exigeai-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Aussitôt, ma tête se mit à me lancer violemment, tel des coups de marteau qui résonnaient de l'intérieur. Je posai la main sur mon visage en grimaçant, un gémissement plaintif s'échappant de mes lèvres.

\- Tu ne dois pas le demander. Ton statut d'esclave est incompatible avec ce genre d'exigence.

Même le ton de sa voix avait changée, comme si deux personnalités différentes étaient en lui.

Celle-ci avait l'air froide et calculatrice.

\- Je ne veux pas... Commençai-je.

\- Tu préférais être celui de Bakugo ? Persifla-t-il encore de cette voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'est lui, le premier, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mens pas, je le sais.

\- Comment ? M'étonnai-je.

Il n'entendit pas ma question.

\- Répond-moi ! Cria-t-il.

\- Oui ! Fis-je en criant à mon tour.

La douleur ne se calmait pas, la personne en face de moi, que je pensais être un ami précieux, ne ressemblait plus à celui que je croyais connaître depuis tous ces mois...

J'étais dégoûté et déçu au-delà des mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Voulu-t-il savoir.

 _Je t'en prie, ne me demande pas ça..._

Il prit mon visage, me forçant à affronter ces yeux inconnus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Répéta-t-il, en articulant chaque syllabe.

\- On s'est embrassés... Murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il me lâcha brutalement, la colère déformant ses traits.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Je ne voulais pas pleurer.

Je ne _devais_ pas pleurer.

\- Je ne sais pas, m'entendis-je répondre.

\- Et si je t'interdisais de l'approcher ?

J'étais sidéré.

\- Shōto... Reprends-toi, tu ne peux pas me demander ça... Tu sais à quel point...

Je m'arrêtai, comprenant finalement.

\- Tu... es... Jaloux ?

Son silence parlait pour lui.

Je décidai de ne pas essayer d'explorer plus avant ce que cela pouvait signifier pour lui et pour moi dans l'immédiat. Ma priorité était avant tout d'essayer de comprendre ce changement d'attitude trop soudain pour être naturel.

Allumant la lampe en face de moi, je passais mes jambes hors du canapé, reprit une position assise, et enferma ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Je suis désormais ton esclave, d'accord. Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, il ne le savait pas. Je commençai à mieux appréhender la façon dont il devait fonctionner. Pour les choses évidentes, les besoins essentiels, analyser les sentiments et émotions des autres, il y arriverait sans problème, son intelligence prenant le pas sur le reste. En revanche, il ne connaissait ni ne comprenait les siennes.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Murmura-t-il. Il y a de la pitié dans tes yeux.

Il n'était pas en colère, mais la souffrance se lisait partout sur son visage.

\- Je... Je suis un monstre Deku...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

\- Ma mère est partie à cause de ça...

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains, me rapprochant légèrement de lui.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Mon ton catégorique le surprit.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, poursuivis-je. Mais je t'aiderai, je te le promets. Si ça te sécurise pour le moment, garde moi en tant qu'esclave, par contre...

Je réfléchis rapidement à la manière dont je devais présenter ce que je m'apprêtai à lui dire, sans qu'il s'imagine autre chose que ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre.

\- Katchan et moi nous connaissons depuis toujours, je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas arrêter de le voir comme ça, parce que tu le décides.

\- Viens vivre avec moi, alors.

Je sentis à nouveau la situation m'échapper.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, continua-t-il retrouvant son calme habituel. Tu dois vivre ici, avec moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? C'était du délire ! Vivre avec lui ?

Je lâchai mes mains qui retombèrent sur chaque côté du canapé.

\- C'est pour te protéger, toi et ta mère.

Je sursautai, la peur m'envahissant soudain. Qu'est-ce que ma mère venait faire là-dedans ?

\- Maintenant que le Judgement SCM est activé, il ne cherchera sans doute plus à vous faire du mal mais mieux vaut être prudent. Je le connais trop bien. Il pourrait envoyer ses hommes s'occuper d'elle et l'un d'eux est particulièrement dangereux. En outre, il voudra que tu sois à sa portée pour récolter ses données, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre.

\- Mon père. C'est lui qui a créer ces choses. Père n'est pas le terme exact, cela-dit. Géniteur ?

J'étais perdu. Totalement perdu.

Comme prisonnier d'une pièce noire, cherchant désespérément un bouton pour actionner la lumière.

Je me sentais horriblement seul, dans cette pièce.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je l'entendis ouvrir et fouiller un placard à la recherche de quelque chose, qu'il finit par trouver au bout de quelques secondes. Il le referma puis en ressortit, marchant cette fois vers la cuisine, prit un verre et une bouteille d'eau qu'il posa sur la table basse, en face de moi.

Il me tendit une de ses mains, poing fermer.

Je mis la mienne au-dessous, paume ouverte, à hauteur de la sienne, pour recevoir un cachet.

\- Pour ta migraine.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je le trouvai déconcertant. L'amer constatation que je ne savais vraiment rien de lui, s'imposa tristement à moi, resserrant mon cœur d'un poids lourd de chagrin.

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

Il m'apparaissait tel un enfant qui avait été grondé après une bêtise.

Nous fûmes plongés dans le silence.

\- Donc, c'est ton père qui a créer les SCM ? Tu sais dans quel but ?

Ses yeux fixant un point invisible au sol, il eut un petit sourire.

\- Officiellement, pour changer la face du monde... Mais Il y a sûrement une raison officieuse derrière. Je n'ai jamais voulu activer le mien depuis que je le porte, puis il a su que j'avais fait ta connaissance et m'a dit des choses...

Il ne parvint pas à terminer, visiblement toujours sous le choc.

\- Très bien.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je vivrai chez toi. Laisse-moi le temps d'en parler avec ma mère et je reviendrai.

Le lendemain, je rentrai chez moi, aussitôt après la fin des cours de la journée.

Je n'avais pas dormi la veille, tournant sans fin dans le canapé.

Avais-je pris la bonne décision ?

Je voulais vraiment aider Shōto, en dépit de tout. Il souffrait tellement que c'en était insupportable pour moi de le ressentir au quotidien. J'avais l'impression d'être pris au milieu d'une tempête à laquelle je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper, si ce n'était celui de me fier à mon instinct.

Et il me criait de le secourir.

Mon ami était la clé de tous ces mystères et celle de ma délivrance.

\- Mon chéri ! Tu veux prendre un thé avec moi ?

Décidément, l'instinct de ma mère était infaillible.

Alors qu'elle nous servait, en ce début de soirée, je pris place en face de sa chaise, en me répétant silencieusement ce que j'allais lui dire.

Elle s'assit à son tour et attendit patiemment que je me décide à parler.

\- Maman... Débutai-je timidement.

Je sentais ma résolution faillir, mes interrogations infinie me tournant la tête, avant de me reprendre.

\- Je dois quitter la maison quelque temps, annonçai-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un ami a des problèmes, de très, très gros problèmes Je dois l'aider en étant auprès de lui.

Je savais à quel point cela paraissait incongrue, pensant déjà à sa prochaine question qui ne tarda pas.

\- La police ne peut rien pour lui ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Il n'a confiance qu'en moi, maman, et honnêtement je doute que la police puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il est seul, complètement seul...

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner... Non. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de poser sa main sur la mienne.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Izuku...

* * *

Deku allait vivre avec moi.

J'en étais ravi et avais honte en même temps.

Les circonstances étaient terribles mais j'éprouvais aussi une reconnaissance éternelle envers elles.

J'avais activé le Judgement SCM d'abord dans l'optique de le protéger...

Maintenant, une part plus sombre espérait qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi.

 _Tu es horrible, Shōto._

Je le sais bien.

 _A cause de toi, il souffre._

Je le sais bien.

 _Tu as pensé à sa mère ?_

Sa mère... Deku resterait à la maison le temps que mon géniteur collecte ses données mais il refusera catégoriquement une présence féminine à la maison, quand il viendra...

Je vis Bakugo passer un peu plus loin et eut une idée.

\- Hé, l'explosif, l'interpellai-je

Il se retourna, agacé.

\- Tu dois me rendre un service.

Pour toute réponse, il cracha, me lança un regard dédaigneux et continua son chemin vers Kirishima qui semblait l'attendre à l'autre bout, tout en discutant avec Ashido.

Imperturbable, j'insistai.

\- Ça concerne Izuku et sa mère.

Il s'arrêta.

\- Ils sont en danger tous les deux, à cause d'une chose que tu connais bien... Le SCM.

\- Comment toi, tu es au courant ? Me demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Disons que nous sommes liés... Izuku est maintenant mon esclave, tu sais.

Il fit volte-face, cette fois.

Sans crier gare, il fonça dans ma direction et me plaqua contre le mur.

\- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, t'es mort.

\- On pourrait te voir, avertis-je.

Je me détachai de lui et il s'éloigna.

\- Comment ?

Je réfléchis. Devais-je être honnête ?

\- J'en porte un aussi, différent des vôtres. Le principe est le même sauf qu'il n'y a pas de gagnant ou de perdant. Je l'active à volonté.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Crois-le ou non, repris-je, j'ai fait ça surtout pour le protéger.

Mon vis-à-vis croisa les bras, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

\- Bah voyons...

Je souris malgré-moi.

\- Il se trouve que Deku va devoir vivre chez moi quelques temps, il y sera en sécurité... Sa mère en revanche... Crois-moi, ces gens-là sont fous et n'hésiteront pas une seule minute à la tuer, ou pire.

\- Si la raison, c'est le SCM, pourquoi s'en prendre à la mère de Deku ?

\- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Ces gens s'en fichent, ça n'a pas d'importance pour eux. Ils veulent juste tuer et ils ont la raison parfaite : Toute personne en contact proche ou lointaine avec ces dispositifs doit mourir. Pour le moment, le fait d'avoir activé le mien sur Deku lui garantit une certaine sécurité mais rien ne dit que sa mère le sera. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Il réfléchit un moment, avant de reprendre son chemin, sans dire un mot.

\- Je compte sur toi... Murmurai-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à me coucher, mon portable se mit à vibrer.

Un message de Deku.

 _Incroyable mais ma mère est d'accord ! Je viendrai déposé mes affaires une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire, à la fin août._

 _Bonne nuit !_

Je répondis simplement :

 _Bonne nuit._

Je cru que mon cœur ne survivrait pas à tant de bonheur, cette nuit-là.

* * *

\- Katchan ! M'exclamai-je étonné de voir mon ami d'enfance sur le seuil de ma porte d'entrée.

\- Ta mère est là ? Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Tu peux sortir ? Faut que je te parle.

\- Attends-moi une minute.

Rapidement, j'attrapai mes clés, sur la table de la cuisine et sortit de la maison.

Nous entreprîmes de marcher et restâmes tous les deux muets quelques minutes.

\- Double-face m'a dit pour le SCM, dit-il enfin, d'une voix courroucée. Tu portes encore ce truc ? T'es con ou quoi ?

\- Un peu, faut croire... Soupirai-je.

\- Maintenant, il peut faire n'importe quoi avec toi...

\- Vrai. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Je vais là-bas pour l'aider, rien d'autre.

J'accélérai le pas pour être à sa hauteur et lui sourit.

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ira chez la tienne, en attendant que tout se calme. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée, pas vrai ?

Il détourna la tête.

\- J'ai pensé qu'avec une mère comme la mienne, elle serait en sécurité.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Merci, en tout cas !

Il s'arrêta tout à coup.

\- Deku...

Il hésita et lâcha enfin.

\- Je me sens trahi.

Quel drôle de mot... On ne s'était rien promis, nous n'avions pas reparlé de tout ça depuis des mois et il se sentait trahi ? C'est lui qui a commencé ce jeu ridicule !

\- S'il te plait... Commençai-je prudemment. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Un jour, quand nous serons prêts toi et moi, si tu veux, nous en reparlerons, mais là tout de suite, ça ferait trop.

Il ne répondit rien, ayant l'air d'avoir compris

\- Fais attention à toi, là-bas, me fit-il promettre.

\- Je te le jure.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé ici, avec mes valises.

Il y avait juste un tout petit problème...

\- Bouge, le nerd, tu gênes ! Pesta cette voix familière en entrant dans la maison avec les siennes.

 _Il_ était là.

Je soupirai, déjà fatigué.

Finalement cette histoire était loin d'être terminée...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Je te protégerai

**[I] Chapitre 8 :** **Je te protégerai (Katchan)**

* * *

J'avais séché les cours, après ma conversation avec Double-face, me dépêchant de rentrer chez moi.

Mon esprit tournait à mille à l'heure, alors que je courais vers ma maison, avec une seule pensée en tête : Aider Deku et sa mère. J'avais mal intérieurement mais je remis l'analyse de cet état à plus tard, ce qui se jouait actuellement étant plus important que tout le reste.

Sachant qu'elle serait là, je rentrais dans la demeure sans même m'annoncer.

Occupée dans la cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille, ma mère tourna la tête vers moi, surprise de mon intrusion à cette heure de l'après-midi.

\- Faut qu'on parle, la veille.

Calmement, ma mère s'avança vers moi, m'observa quelques secondes avant que son visage ne soit déformé par une grimace contrariée.

Elle me tira violemment les joues et beugla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale gosse ?

Ma mère, Mitsuki Bakugo.

J'avais hérité d'elle ses cheveux cendrés, ses yeux rouge vif et son caractère explosif.

Je repoussais ses mains.

\- Maman, s'il te plait...

Elle se figea, étonnée par le son de ma voix, désespéré.

\- Attends-moi dans ta chambre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je hochai la tête et lui obéit.

Je m'assis sur mon lit en soupirant.

Deku était désormais _son_ esclave.

Une peur soudaine de le perdre à jamais étreignait mon cœur. Je regrettai amèrement de l'avoir mis en danger. Si j'avais su qu'on en arriverait là, jamais je n'aurai commencer ce jeu idiot.

A présent, Deku était pris dans une spirale infernale, par ma faute, à cause de ma stupide attitude.

Je connaissais les sentiments que Double-face éprouvait pour lui, l'idée qu'il lui appartienne m'était insupportable.

Je réalisai soudain à quel point j'avais été dans l'erreur toutes ces années durant. Deku n'avait jamais été à moi, il n'appartenait à personne.

Pourquoi avais-je mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte ?

Je n'étais qu'un sale égoïste, capricieux et idiot...

Ma mère frappa à ma porte avant d'entrer.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me jeta un œil interrogateur.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, suppliais-je.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui narrai rapidement la situation, en omettant certains détails concernant la véritable raison de ma demande. Je lui expliquai simplement que la mère de Deku avait besoin de protection, à la suite de dettes qu'elle avait accumulées avec des créanciers. Son père n'étant pratiquement jamais présent, elle sembla trouver cette explication crédible.

Elle ne posa aucune question et m'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Je lui fis promettre de ne pas en parler à sa mère, simplement de l'accueillir, sachant que Deku parlerait à la sienne de son côté.

\- C'est d'accord, déclara-t-elle quand j'eus terminé Je vais en parler d'abord avec ton père et j'appellerai Inko ensuite. J'inventerai une raison pour la faire venir et la garder ici, ne t'en fais pas.

Je soupirai, soulagé.

Elle m'observa attentivement, les yeux plissés.

\- Je te soupçonne quand même de ne pas tout me raconter... Réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Je me raidis.

Nos rapports étaient ce qu'ils étaient mais j'avais horreur de lui mentir.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te raconter, pour ton bien.

Elle leva le bras vers ma tête. M'attendant à une claque, je fermais les yeux, me préparant déjà à la recevoir, quand à la place, elle me caressa gentiment la tête.

Cette douceur me laissa interdit quelques secondes et je levais vers elle des yeux étonnés.

Elle souriait.

\- Tu grandis, mon p'tit Katsuki... Ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles protéger quelqu'un au point de me demander de l'aide. J'avais peur que tu tournes mal, honnêtement... Je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

Je fus rassuré de la voir sourire, le cœur gonflé de courage pour entamer la suite.

Comme si elle lisait en moi, ma mère enchaîna.

\- Je suppose que tu veux suivre Izuku chez Todoroki, pas vrai ?

\- C'est le plan.

Je lui avais vaguement parler de Double-face, en lui disant que Deku irait chez lui pour éviter que les créanciers se servent de lui comme monnaie d'échange.

Elle voulut accueillir les deux au début, j'ai réfuté l'idée jugée trop dangereuse, justifiant qu'ils auraient à tous les coups fait le tour du voisinage pour le trouver, ce qui nous aurait tous mis en danger.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul là-bas.

Je savais que ma génitrice n'y croyait qu'à moitié, son instinct de mère soufflant sûrement qu'un autre danger planait, elle n'a pourtant pas insisté.

J'aurai pu m'arrêter deux secondes sur l'ironie de la chose, si l'urgence ne m'empêchait pas de réfléchir à autre chose ; je les pris tout de même, le temps de me demander si je pouvais m'octroyer ce droit, vis-à-vis de mon ancienne victime.

La réponse fut douloureusement négative, murmures de voix moqueuses et accusatrices. Je lui avais tellement mal il y a encore pas si longtemps et voilà qu'aujourd'hui malgré tout, après toutes ces années, je sentais ce besoin de repentir grandir en moi, réalisant avec horreur, dégoût profond à l'égard de moi-même, ma part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire-ci. Je décidais de m'accrocher à ça pour le moment, ce désir sincère, étrange, de protection l'emportait largement, occultant le reste.

Je sentais en outre que quelque chose allait arriver. J'ignorais quand, quoi, où et comment toutefois, cette impression m'apparaissait clairement, créant une inquiétude sourde mais néanmoins grandissante en moi.

J'étais néanmoins sûr d'une chose : Toute cette histoire avait commencé avec le SCM et tout s'articulait autour.

Un fil invisible nous liait désormais tous les trois et il était hors de question de le couper maintenant, surtout si cela me permettait de protéger Deku.

J'avais déjà la raison qui me permettrait de le suivre sans que cette Double-face y trouve à redire.

Fallait que je me débrouille pour l'en informer.

L'occasion me fut donnée quelques jours avant le début des vacances d'été, lorsque je le vis sortir de la salle de douche.

Je l'attendais un peu plus loin, il me remarqua tout de suite une fois dehors.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et l'attirai à l'abri des regards.

Je me tournai vers lui et souda mon regard au sien.

Bon sang, même sa vue me devenait insupportable.

Il me regardait, les bras croisés, attendant que j'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je viens aussi, dis-je simplement.

Il soupira.

L'éclat de ses yeux m'informa qu'il savait précisément de quoi je parlais. Ses lèvres articulèrent un "non" silencieux qui me mit hors de moi.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me maîtriser, me contentant de cacher le torrent de colère qui me submergeait, dans mes poings serrés.

\- Tu as bien dit que toutes les personnes de près ou de loin en contact avec les SCM étaient en danger ? J'ai été exposé moi aussi, donc je suis en danger.

\- Où est le tien ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui montrai la poche gauche de mon pantalon.

Je ne voulais plus le porter mais j'avais besoin de le garder sur moi, moi aussi.

 _Parce que je n'avais rien oublié._

Je m'adossai contre le mur.

\- Même si c'est difficile pour toi de l'admettre, tu sais dans le fond que toi, Deku et moi sommes liés par ce machin. Alors maintenant, tu vas prendre cinq minutes pour tout me raconter.

\- Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi.

\- J'irai demander à Deku.

\- Il ne te dira rien du tout.

Cette double-face avait raison. Le nerd ne me raconterai que dalle, tant sa dévotion pour lui et son envie d'en faire un ami étaient grandes, SCM ou pas.

Sentant à nouveau la rage me monter au nez, le dos de mon poing droit vint taper contre le mur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, seulement ce que tu juges être important.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire dans la demi-mesure mais la situation l'exigeait. Je pourrais comprendre de moi-même de quoi il en retournait ensuite - ou une partie au moins - seulement, j'avais besoin d'un point de départ.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda-t-il.

Bon début.

Il n'était pas opposé au dialogue.

\- Tu as dit que tu portais un SCM différent du mien ou celui de Deku... Qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de gagnant-perdant, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Mets le tien, m'ordonna-t-il. Je vais te montrer.

Je le regardai, soudain méfiant.

Il soupira d'impatience.

\- Tu ne risques rien... C'est juste pour répondre à ta question. Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est Deku et il m'appartient déjà, dit-il, indifférent.

 _Je te hais..._

Au prix d'un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui exploser la figure, je sortis cette chose maudite soigneusement emballée, la nettoya en passant de l'eau dessus et le plaçai dans ma bouche.

Instantanément, je la senti.

Cette intrusion, cet écrasement de ma personne au profit de celle de Double-face. Il s'insinuait partout en moi, détruisant ma barrière invisible. Il connaissait tout de moi, sondant jusqu'à la moindre pensée intime.

Il m'envahissait.

Comment Deku avait supporté cette sensation _deux_ fois ?

J'avais l'impression de me noyer, de disparaître. Bien qu'une partie de moi tentait désespérément de résister, l'autre me disait d'abandonner et de me laisser aller.

Mon corps était tendu, je transpirai comme jamais, je souffrais comme jamais...

Je pensais cet engin dangereux, je le ressentais vraiment et réalisais m'être lourdement trompé.

C'était un _fléau_.

Je regardai Double-face en face de moi, le visage impassible.

\- Maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est... Chuchota-t-il. Lève-toi.

Je lui obéis, chancelant.

Mes jambes semblaient peser une tonne.

Je devinais aisément les raisons de cette démonstration : Il voulait me prouver qu'il n'y avait besoin de rien pour l'activer, si ce n'est l'envie, le sien dominant les nôtres... Pas de jeu, juste à l'envie.

\- Tu es libre.

Je m'empressai de le retirer, le gardait dans ma main droite, le fixant d'un œil nouveau, horrifié.

Je devais me débarrasser de cette chose.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, toujours sous le choc.

\- On l'appelle le Judgement SCM.

Il n'ajouta rien, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, j'avais compris comment il fonctionnait.

Ma volonté de protéger Deku de ce truc en fut renforcée.

\- Pourquoi avoir utilisé le tien sur lui ?

Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire, malgré tout, j'étais obligé d'être honnête si je voulais qu'il m'accepte sous son toit.

\- Pour le briser afin qu'il m'appartienne.

 _Comme toi, en somme._

Il médita dessus un moment avant de poser une nouvelle question.

\- Pourquoi venir chez moi ? Et la vraie raison, cette fois.

 _Je... devais... être... honnête._

\- Pour le protéger de ça. Et de toi aussi.

Il sourit légèrement.

\- Je suis un danger ?

\- Le temps me le dira mais pour l'instant, j'en suis convaincu.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas _Katchan_?

J'aurai _vraiment_ voulu lui exploser la face pour prononcer ce surnom qu'il utilisait pour me provoquer, alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour essayer de lui parler avec calme.

Je détestai ça.

\- Oui.

Ma réponse eut exactement l'effet escompté.

Il avait beau être froid et très intelligent, il manquait clairement de recul quand il s'agissait de ses émotions, il ne les comprenaient pas. Il était tombé amoureux de Deku, devenu son oxygène, l'unique personne à laquelle il tenait, probablement. Ses sentiments étaient tout nouveaux et actuellement confus. Il le voyait encore comme un jouet et, dans cette logique, il détestait que quelqu'un d'autre s'y intéresse, tel un enfant, donc...

\- C'est d'accord. Uniquement pour que tu vois à quel point j'ai de l'emprise sur lui. Tu te rendras compte toi-même que tu ne pourras rien contre ça, à part observer.

 _Gagné_.

Je retins mes lèvres de se fendre en un sourire satisfait.

\- Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, exigeai-je. Deku va sûrement te contacter pour te dire quand il a l'intention de venir emménager chez toi. Je veux être au courant de la date.

En attendant le jour J, une seule question me taraudait : Comment libérer Deku ? Double-face n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller si facilement et il était hors de question que je m'expose encore une fois à ce machin pour le moment. La sensation d'intrusion jusqu'au moindre recoin de mon âme ne m'avait pas lâchée depuis, accentuant la culpabilité que je ressentais envers mon ami d'enfance.

 _Comment avais-je pu lui faire subir ça ?_

 _Comment avais-je pu aimer voir ça ?_

Maintenant que je l'avais expérimenté et pris conscience du fléau que le SCM représentait, je me dégouttai.

Dans la situation inverse, j'aurai haï Deku jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je ne me le pardonnerais probablement jamais mais je pris conscience que...

Je devais changer.

Il le fallait.

Pour lui.

Pour me racheter un peu à ses yeux et aux miens.

Je suis allé le voir, quelques jours avant la date convenue pour lui dire que je me sentais trahi. Je voulais qu'il le sache, qu'il puisse faire le cheminement de lui-même et comprendre pourquoi je ressentais précisément ça.

 _Je ne pouvais pas lui dire._

Il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas prêt, cela m'a soulagé quelque part ; je ne l'étais pas plus que lui. Sa priorité était d'aider Double-face, la mienne de le protéger.

Il m'a vu arriver chez le bicolore ce matin-là. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ne comprenait pas la raison de ma présence.

 _Je ne pouvais pas lui dire._

Il était encore trop tôt.

Ses craintes muettes étaient inscrites sur son visage et se résumaient en une seule question :

 _Comment deux personnes qui se détestent vont-elles réussir à cohabiter sous le même toit ?_

Je l'ai entendu soupirer alors que je rentrais avec mes valises.

\- Bouge, le nerd, tu gênes !

Je ne m'étais même pas posée la question de mon côté ; un seul objectif, une seule pensée m'obsédait, ce jour J en pénétrant chez Double-face, qui nous observait du salon.

 _Je te protégerai._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Première nuit

**[I] Chapitre 9 : Première nuit (Deku et Katchan)**

* * *

\- Alors tu te décides à me raconter ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta Ochaco au déjeuner.

Je levai vers elle un regard vague.

J'étais si fatigué...

\- Que je te raconte quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix éreintée.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours...

 _Précisément._

[]

\- Comment ça, je dors sur le canapé ?! Cria Katchan, les yeux révulsés par la colère.

\- Deku dormira dans la chambre d'ami et moi dans la mienne, répliqua calmement Shōto. A moins que tu ne préfères... Que Deku dorme avec moi.

Je regardai Shōto, avec à nouveau cette sensation de ne pas le connaître. Il avait l'air de trouver toute cette situation divertissante.

Je tentai une intervention désespérée.

\- Je peux dormir sur le canapé, ça ne me dérange pas...

Aucun des deux semblaient m'avoir entendu.

Shōto s'affaissa confortablement dessus sans lâcher Katchan des yeux.

\- Personnellement, je t'avoue, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout... Ajouta-t-il, une flamme étrange dans le regard.

Katchan écarta les mains, comme s'il espérait que des explosions en sorte.

Nous étions le soir de notre arrivée, une semaine avant la rentrée de septembre. Shōto nous avait réuni tous les deux dans le salon pour nous parler de l'organisation de notre étrange arrangement.

Katchan et moi espérions surtout en apprendre plus sur le Judgement SCM.

J'avais fait une croix sur ma liberté avec une facilité qui m'étonnait presque. Je savais qu'il ne me libérerait pas avant un moment. Au lieu de me ronger les sangs à me demander comment gérer la situation, je décidais à la place de me laisser porter, de voir comment elle évoluait et d'adapter mon comportement en fonction.

Je n'avais pas le choix que de m'en remettre entièrement à Shōto en me protégeant au mieux pour éviter les dégâts.

Plus que ma liberté, je voulais à tout prix le sortir de ce tunnel noir sans issue apparente, dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Katchan soupira et acquiesça :

\- Va pour le canapé...

\- Je vous déconseille de parler à qui que ce soit au lycée de notre situation, moins des gens seront au courant, mieux ça vaudra, conseilla Shōto.

Il tourna la tête vers moi :

\- Je sais que tu es très proche d'Uraraka mais tu devras garder ça pour toi.

Je hochai la tête. L'idée ne m'avait pas traversée l'esprit de toute façon.

\- Si jamais vous vous posez la question, la maison est gérée par quelqu'un et les factures et le ménage sont pris en charge, enchaîna notre hôte. En revanche, pour les repas, on va devoir se débrouiller. Je propose un système à la semaine, avec changement tous les dimanches, des objections ?

Nous restâmes silencieux.

\- Katchan, tu es de service à partir de ce dimanche. Je m'occupe du reste de cette semaine.

 _Tiens, Shōto l'appelle Katchan aussi ? Surprenant._

Un rapide coup d'œil vers mon ami d'enfance me fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait guère. Je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

\- A propos du Judgement SCM... Débuta-t-il.

Nous levâmes vers lui des yeux avides de curiosité.

\- Je suis désolé, Deku mais je vais devoir te donner des ordres et envoyer les données à son créateur...

Je tressaillis.

\- Quel genre d'ordre ? Demandais-je timidement.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

Il mentait, il le savait très bien et moi aussi.

Katchan se racla la gorge.

\- Donc, si on te suit bien, Deku va devenir ton esclave sexuel ?

Shōto éclata de rire.

\- Aucun intérêt. Je veux qu'il m'aime d'abord et on ne peut pas ordonner à quelqu'un de vous aimer de force, ça créerait tout de suite un court-circuit, entre le désir de la personne et l'ordre donné. Par contre...

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, le regard aguicheur.

Je me mis à reculer, jusqu'à me retrouver dos au mur.

Il releva mon menton du doigt.

\- Je peux faire d'autres choses avec lui... Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de mon visage.

J'étais tétanisé, incapable de bouger. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux, priant pour être ailleurs à cet instant, le souffle chaud de Shōto se rapprochant toujours un peu plus.

Mais le contact n'arriva jamais.

Katchan avait placé la paume de sa main droite juste devant mon visage pour faire bloc au dernier moment.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire...

Les yeux vairons se posèrent sur lui, empli de défi.

\- Tu es là pour ça...

 _Quoi ?_

Un peu plus tard ce même soir, j'allais voir Katchan, allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les mains, fixant le plafond.

Je m'accroupis pour mettre mon visage à hauteur du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Katchan ?

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser affronter tout ça seul ? Rétorqua-t-il sans me regarder.

\- C'est mon problème, répliquai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux rouges m'observant intensément.

\- C'est ma faute, si tu te trouves dans cette situation.

Je secouais la tête.

\- J'avais déjà décidé de devenir son ami avant tout ça. Cela se serait peut-être passé différemment mais je me serai retrouvé dans cette situation, avec ou sans toi.

\- J'en doute...

Après un silence, il me demanda.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a besoin de moi. Je ne saurai t'expliquer pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me pousse à l'aider.

\- Et si c'était moi, qui avait besoin de ton aide ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, répondis-je sans hésiter.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi, la réponse avait déjà franchi ma bouche, tant elle sonnait comme une évidence, là, tout de suite.

Est-ce que je détestais vraiment Katchan dans le fond ou alors... Ces souvenirs que je pensais avoir oublié étaient en train de rejaillir ?

Soudain effrayé de connaître la réponse à cette question, je rougis violemment et me levai précipitamment, me dirigeant à grandes enjambées dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce que j'avais voulu dire au juste ?

Pourquoi tout me revient maintenant ?

Il était là par culpabilité ?

Je ne lui avais rien demandé !

Comment a-t-il pu croire une seule minute que sa présence allait me faciliter la vie ?

Parce que non, pas du tout, c'était le contraire et je n'avais pas besoin d'encore plus de complications !

* * *

 _Je donnerai ma vie pour toi._

La réponse de Deku flotta longtemps dans l'air, après son départ.

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger sur sa signification, quelque chose éclipsait tout le reste.

Double-face voulait Deku. Même si ce n'était pas encore clair, j'étais persuadé que son SCM allait jouer un rôle dedans.

Par exemple, il pouvait très bien l'immobiliser pendant qu'il...

 _Pourquoi tu frissonnes_? Susurra une voix. _Tu as fait la même chose_.

Une nausée me prit tout à coup et je me précipitai dans la salle de bain.

Quand les spasmes eurent cessés, je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je me sentais sale.

 _Tu comprends maintenant ?_ M'interrogeait-il silencieusement. _Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui._

C'est vrai.

 _Mais tu peux encore te rattraper, Katchan. Puisque tu es venu ici dans le but de le protéger, débarrasse-toi de cette culpabilité et fais-le._

Je déglutis péniblement, me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage et allai me recoucher.

\- MAMAN !

Je me redressai sur mon séant, l'esprit en alerte.

 _C'est quoi ce hurlement ?_

La porte de la chambre où Deku dormait s'ouvrit à la volée, je le vis se précipiter dans celle de Double-face.

Je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard et le trouvai à caresser tendrement les cheveux de l'endormi qui avait retrouvé son calme.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Chuchotai-je.

Sans le quitter des yeux ni cesser son geste, il me répondit.

\- Shōto fais des cauchemars la nuit.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Sans blague ? Ironisai-je malgré moi.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer autre chose quand un détail me frappa.

Il semblait très, trop calme.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose...

\- Tu es déjà venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en essayant de contenir ma colère.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! S'agaça-t-il.

Sa main n'avait toujours pas quitter la tête de Double-face. Cette vision me mettait hors de moi mais je parvins tant bien que mal à le cacher.

Double-face ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ça a recommencé ? S'enquit-il à l'attention de Deku.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Je devrais sans doute reprendre...

Il s'interrompit, remarquant ma présence et se redressa.

\- C'est une longue histoire, Katchan... Soupira-t-il.

 _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, putain !_

Je serrai violemment les poings.

\- Tu vas me la raconter ou...

\- Peut-être un jour... Consentit-il, après un moment de réflexion. Mais pas tout de suite.

Reportant son attention sur Deku, il lui demanda, d'une fragile voix de petit garçon effrayé.

\- Tu veux bien resté avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

\- Je ne bouge pas ! Affirma Deku.

Tout se déroulait selon le plan du bicolore.

Je commençai déjà à entrevoir l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui, sans qu'un ordre ne lui ait été donné. J'avais de toute évidence sous-estimé à quel point ces deux-là étaient proches. J'ignorai encore si Double-face lui avait demandé ça dans une réelle intention de le garder près de lui ou s'il l'avait fait pour m'atteindre mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il obtenait le même résultat.

 _J'ai mal._

J'eus envie de refaire mes bagages et partir. J'étais clairement l'indésirable de service et Deku saura gérer cette situation. Il n'avait rien à craindre, apparemment.

Les voir comme ça, tous les soirs... Je casserai la gueule de l'un d'eux avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

 _Souviens-toi..._

Prendre sur moi.

Protéger Deku.

Je pris une chaise et me lassai tomber dessus.

\- Je reste aussi... Murmurai-je entre mes dents.

Nous fûmes plongés dans un silence de mort, cette satanée Double-face se rendormant paisiblement, apaisé par les caresses sûrement guérisseuses, prodiguées par Deku.

Putain que tout ça allait être éprouvant...

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux.

Il faisait encore nuit.

Shōto dormait profondément, apaisé.

Katchan dormait aussi, sa tête dandinant contre le dossier de la chaise.

Il devait avoir mal ainsi.

Très doucement, je me levai, passai derrière lui et me penchai vers son oreille droite.

\- Katchan...

Il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux et regarda autour de lui, son cerveau retraçant sûrement les évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici.

\- Viens, murmurai-je. Allons-nous coucher aussi.

Il se leva.

Après m'être assuré une dernière fois que Shōto dormait, je fermais doucement la porte derrière nous.

Katchan me saisit le poignet et m'attira dans "ma" chambre.

 _Pourquoi il entre et ferme la porte derrière lui ?_

Avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me poussa vers le lit. Je me calai contre le mur au fond, dans un effort désespéré pour me protéger de lui, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Il s'allongea à mes côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

\- Je suis désolé, Deku. Me coupa-t-il. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait aussi mal.

\- De...

Je compris.

\- Tu as expérimenté le SCM ?

Il hocha la tête.

Intérieurement, je ressenti une vive douleur au cœur tel un poignard enfoncé dedans. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux..

S'exposer comme ça était stupide, peu importaient ses raisons.

C'était de la folie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais comprendre quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a libéré juste après.

Aveuglé par la colère, je me ruai sur lui et me mit à le frapper.

\- Imbécile ! Et s'il ne t'avait pas libéré tu aurais fait comment, hein ?

 _Idiot !_

Il attrapa mes poignets et me regarda.

\- Quand c'est toi, ça ne fait rien mais pour les autres, c'est grave ? Même si ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, ça m'a permis de comprendre et de réaliser. Il m'a aidé, finalement. Maintenant, je veux te protéger de ce truc.

Mais je ne décolérai pas.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, un chevalier servant ? Tu crois que ça va effacer tout le mal que tu m'as fait ? Contrairement à lui, toi, ça fait des années que ça dure !

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Murmurai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler le son de ma voix, j'en veux pas de tes excuses ! Tout ce que tu m'as fait est impardonnable !

\- Et pourtant tu es toujours là, fit-il remarquer un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Admets-le, tu as besoin dans ta vie.

Je cessai tout mouvement, me contentant de l'observer.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il se redressa et affirma avec aplomb.

\- Tu m'aimes.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Nie le autant que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison, je l'ai senti... Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, dans les vestiaires ?

Je rougis.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié, non plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu portais encore le tien, dit-il, sûr de sa théorie. Si tu l'avais enlevé, tu aurais eu peur que ça ne s'efface, comme si ça n'avait pas existé. Voilà pourquoi je dis que c'est ma faute.

Il marqua une pause et répéta :

\- Je suis désolé, pour le SCM et tout le reste. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Et si tu ne le fais pas, tant pis. J'ai pris ma décision au moment où j'ai franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée, je te protégerai, Deku. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai cette obligation envers toi... tout ça, c'est à cause moi.

Il soupira.

\- Je sais que des excuses ne suffiront pas mais je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie à te prouver que je pense réellement ce que je viens de te dire...

Cette fois, j'éclatai en sanglot.

 _Idiot..._

Il approcha son visage du mien et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Il me regarda intensément, s'assurant que son envie était réciproque et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois pour de bon, cette fois.

J'y répondis tout de suite, il m'attira contre lui tandis que sa tête tomba en douceur sur l'oreiller.

Je me retrouvai sur lui.

Il passa sa main derrière ma tête, m'attira encore, approfondissant notre baiser.

Je relevais le haut de son pyjama, découvrant son torse nu.

Un désir brûlant, violent, incontrôlable, s'était emparé de moi.

J'avais tout oublié : le SCM, Shōto, notre situation, cette relation étrange qui me liait à Katchan...

Je n'écoutai plus que cette voix qui me disait :

 _Je le veux._

Ma bouche vint ensuite se poser sur son cou. Il gémit tandis que je déposai de tendres baisers dessus.

Je descendis vers son torse, ma langue explorant avec gourmandise chaque centimètre de sa peau. J'allais doucement, lentement, savourant son gout, sentant ses muscles se contracter sous mes caresses buccales.

Il frissonnai mais ne me repoussai pas.

Très vite, un constat s'imposa à moi.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, au contraire.

Soudain, l'image de Shōto apparue, lointaine et floue d'abord, puis de plus en plus claire et nette ; bientôt, je ne vis qu'elle.

Ses yeux étaient accusateurs, en souffrances.

La même douleur que le soir où j'avais exigé ma libération auprès de lui, me stoppa net.

 _Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça..._

Avec appréhension, je regardai Katchan.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- A cause du SCM ?

\- J'ai l'impression de le trahir... Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Il eut un hochement de tête entendu.

Je savais qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire. J'avais céder à l'impulsion du moment, en proie à des émotions confuses. Même si ça pouvait vouloir signifier autre chose, je n'avais pas de place pour cela en ce moment, quel qu'était ce "cela".

Compte tenu du bazar dans ma tête, c'était dangereux pour moi de prendre cette direction pour le moment, contraire à la décision que j'avais prise de me protéger.

En outre, j'appartenais à Shōto, pour ainsi dire...

Aussi loin que je voulu repousser cette vérité pendant que j'embrassai mon désormais ancien bourreau, elle m'avait entourée, éteignant d'un coup le feu que je sentais pourtant brûler vivement en moi.

Mon maître restait mon unique priorité ; je n'avais pas la force de lutter contre ça.

Tant que je serai enchaîner à lui, je ne pourrais aimer personne, Katchan ou quelqu'un d'autre. La voilà la vérité.

J'avais besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

Je me levai d'un bond et sortit de la pièce.

Ce soir-là et tous les soirs après cette nuit, je dormi dans le salon.

La première semaine de notre cohabitation fut concentrée sur les efforts de chacun à supporter l'autre. Petit à petit, nous trouvâmes un rythme qui nous convint. Katchan et moi assurions la garde de Shōto la nuit à tour de rôle et nous nous occupions tous les trois de la cuisine.

Ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas mieux mais se supportaient, bon gré, mal gré, sans doute pour éviter que je sois pris entre les deux.

Shōto ne m'avait pour l'instant donné aucun ordre. J'étais sûr qu'il redoutait comme moi le moment où il devrait le faire.

Au fond, il ne me voulait aucun mal, subissant aussi l'étrangeté de notre situation.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je la trouvais rocambolesque mais amusante également, d'une certaine façon.

Ils me faisaient rire sans le vouloir dans leurs interactions l'un avec l'autre, ça me faisait du bien.

J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose dans tout ce chaos qu'était devenu ma vie depuis le jour où j'avais expérimenté le SCM pour la première fois.

Bien sûr, j'ignorais encore que le pire était à venir...

[]

Je souris à mon amie, alors que nous entamions la deuxième semaine après la rentrée.

\- Tout va bien, Ochaco...

Elle me regarda, suspicieuse.

Ses yeux affirmaient à ma place :

 _Non, ça ne va pas du tout._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sel, air, sucre, fer

**[I] Chapitre 10 : Sel, air, sucre, fer**

* * *

Le regard de l'enfant passait successivement de l'un à l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas suivre l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

L'enfant se cramponnait désespérément à sa mère. Deux choses étranges et translucides coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps...

Était-elle malade ?

\- Maman... Murmura l'enfant.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, perdue dans son face à face avec cet homme qu'il n'aimait pas.

Sa voix rauque retentit.

\- Allons-y, numéro trois.

On l'appelait toujours ainsi depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait.

Il ne l'aimait pas non plus, ce nom.

\- Il a un prénom... Soupira sa mère.

Un prénom était si peu de chose et pourtant... L'enfant sentait l'importance d'en avoir un, pour rendre son existence réelle.

\- Peu importe, rétorqua l'homme. Il me semblait avoir été clair, Rei. Son prénom n'existe pas. Quand tu t'adresses à lui, appelle-le numéro trois.

L'enfant sentit une boule de colère monter en lui. La colère était un sentiment qu'il a appris à identifier très vite.

C'était quand tout devenait rouge autour de lui, à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'homme.

\- Allez, numéro trois ! S'impatienta celui-ci, en voyant l'enfant toujours accroché à sa mère. J'ai des tas de choses à voir, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

A contrecœur, l'enfant lâcha sa mère mais elle le retint.

Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- Quand tu auras terminé, tu veux bien m'accompagner au parc ? On pourrait manger une glace. qu'en dis-tu ?

Le cœur de l'enfant se gonfla d'un sentiment inconnu.

\- D'accord !

Elle lui caressa la tête avec tendresse.

\- Sois courageux, d'accord...

Elle allait ajouter autre chose quand la forte voix retentit à nouveau.

\- Rei ! S'énerva aussitôt l'homme derrière lui, sentant qu'elle allait déraper.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, en proie à la panique et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, rassura l'enfant. Je te promets d'être sage.

Elle lui sourit, à travers ces choses transparentes qui roulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

[]

L'enfant n'aimait pas être ici.

Il y faisait froid, une drôle d'odeur lui tournait la tête à chaque fois.

C'était un pièce exiguë où un drôle de caisson en occupait presque la totalité.

Un tout petit espace était réservé à divers ustensiles que l'enfant ne connaissait pas. Mais il y avait un parmi eux qu'il redoutait : les seringues.

Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche à la senteur étrange, l'enfant commençait à trembler.

Il avait froid.

\- C'est l'heure, numéro trois.

Cette voix le fit tressaillir plus encore ; il détestait son propriétaire. Son nom, il l'avait retenu tout de suite. Il ne faisait pour lui aucun doute que si la mort avait un visage et une odeur, ce seraient ceux de cet homme.

Même son nom était synonyme de mort.

Tomura Shigaraki.

Il suivait l'homme comme un chien suit son maître, même si l'homme se fichait clairement de lui et de sa misérable existence, il le suivait toujours.

L'enfant entra dans le caisson. Il ne s'y sentait jamais à l'aise, à l'étroit, écrasé.

Aussitôt qu'il fut dedans, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

L'enfant savait ce qui se passerait ensuite...

La Mort dirait, d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Détends-toi, numéro trois.

Il allait se raidir.

La Mort pousserai un cri d'impatience...

Et le gaz sortirait des trous situés sous ses pieds...

Et il tomberait indéfiniment dans ce trou noir.

C'était toujours la même chose...

[]

Lorsque l'enfant se réveilla, il était allongé sur une table en métal.

Il était frigorifié.

Dans sa vision brumeuse, il aperçut la silhouette de l'homme et celle de la Mort qui chuchotaient.

Il ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Comme toujours, il avait mal à la tête.

Des pas résonnèrent tout à coup vers lui, l'homme s'approchait.

Il pencha la tête vers l'enfant.

 _Lui aussi sent la mort..._ Songea-t-il.

Son monde était noir, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer d'autre couleur.

A part le rouge.

Le froid était la sensation qu'il connaissait le mieux.

Parce qu'il se sentait toujours seul, il avait toujours froid, en dedans lui quoiqu'il arrive.

Il neigeait sans cesse dans son cœur.

La Mort l'entourait tout le temps, son odeur et ses représentants.

Elle n'attendait qu'une occasion pour l'avaler tout cru.

Tout ça, il l'avait compris très vite.

\- Tu as bien travaillé, numéro trois, le félicita l'homme sans sourire.

Il sortit quelque chose de la poche droite de sa blouse blanche.

\- Voilà pour toi.

Il lui tendit une sucette de couleur verte.

Il la pris des mains de l'homme et murmura un machinal, "Merci..."

L'homme tourna les talons et s'en alla rejoindre la Mort qui l'attendait.

L'enfant le regardait partir, le regard neutre.

Il lança la sucette vers la poubelle à sa droite, une fois qu'il eut disparu.

Il ne l'avait jamais mangée, persuadé qu'elle avait le goût de la Mort.

[]

Sa mère tendit une main vers lui, il la saisit en souriant légèrement. L'air était agréable en ce début d'après-midi. Le cœur soudain plus léger, les poumons de l'enfant se gonflèrent d'air.

A présent que sa mère était à ses côtés, son monde avait des nuances de bleu.

Il aimait le bleu.

Le bleu était synonyme de liberté pour lui.

S'il avait été un oiseau, il passerait ses journées à voler dedans et y mourrai dans la joie.

\- Viens ! Le pressa sa mère en souriant. Comme promis, c'est l'heure de la glace !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand.

Ils achetèrent deux bâtonnets de glace à la couleur singulière : Bleu ciel.

Son goût était à la fois salé, comme la mer et sucrée, comme un bonbon.

L'enfant se régalait.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

Il hésita avant de se lancer.

\- Maman... Est-ce que j'ai un prénom ? Le Docteur et Shigaraki m'appelle numéro trois mais pas toi. Jamais. Ça veut dire... que j'en ai un ?

L'enfant avait besoin de savoir, c'était vitale pour lui. Il voulait arrêter de voguer entre les deux mondes.

Sa mère soupira et laissa tomber le bras qui tenait la glace. Subitement, elle était devenue trop lourde.

\- Oui... Murmura-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être observée. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, ajouta-t-elle tristement. Ton... Le docteur Todoroki ne veut pas que tu le saches.

A nouveau, le rouge l'entoura.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'enfant.

Elle se pencha vers son oreille gauche et chuchota.

\- Parce que cet homme est spécial.

\- Spécial comment ? Demanda l'enfant intrigué.

Elle se releva.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand, promit-elle.

 _Grand ?_

 _Ça veut dire quoi, grand ?_

[]

L'enfant s'observait dans le miroir, après la douche.

Ses cheveux avaient pris de drôles de couleurs ces dernières semaines. Un côté était blanc, l'autre était rouge.

Ses yeux aussi.

Gris et bleu.

Il avait peur de son propre reflet, désormais.

Sa mère avait-elle peur de lui, aussi ?

Est-ce que c'était des signes que la Mort viendrait le chercher ?

[]

Des éclats de voix réveillèrent l'enfant cette nuit-là.

Il se leva, s'approcha de la chambre de ses parents, en collant son oreille à la porte.

[*]

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ? Cria soudainement Rei. Arrête tes recherches sur ce fichu dispositif ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est dangereux ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que quelqu'un est mort à cause de ça ?

\- Et alors ? Répliqua Enji avec désinvolture. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si les gens s'en servent n'importe comment, Rei !

\- C'est toi qui l'a créé, souligna-t-elle. Bien sûr que tu es responsable !

\- Tu veux que je laisse tombé toutes ces années de recherches à cause d'un malheureux accident ?

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

\- Un malheureux accident ? S'offusqua-t-elle, grimaçant de dégoût. C'est comme ça que tu le qualifies ? Une femme est morte, Enji ! Qui sait combien d'autres l'ont précédé, suivi ou suivront après elle !

\- Aucune importance, assura-t-il. Qu'il y en ai des centaines ou des milliers, leur mort ne sera pas vaine.

\- Mais enfin... Balbutia Rei, incrédule et sous le choc. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ose me dire que le visage de cette femme ne te hante pas.

\- Et après ? S'agaça-t-il. Je suis né pour changer la face du monde Rei ! Les à-côtés ne m'intéressent pas !

\- Et ton fils ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça...

\- Comment alors ?! Hurla Rei, perdant son sang-froid. Numéro trois ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé cette après-midi ? S'il avait un prénom ! Il a désespérément envie d'exister et ne pas le connaître l'en empêche !

\- Il me semblait te l'avoir dit ! S'emporta à son tour Enji. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant mais tu es allée au bout et maintenant il est devenu un sujet d'étude pour moi, rien de plus !

\- C'est pour ça que tu modifies son apparence ? A cause de tes fichues expériences ? Ses cheveux et ses yeux ont changé, je ne le reconnais plus ! Pourquoi lui infliger ça, à lui aussi ?

\- Pour la science.

La main de Rei se referma sur un vase en verre. Prise d'une pulsion meurtrière, elle le lança vers son mari qui s'abaissa pour l'éviter.

Le bruit du verre se fracassant contre le mur fit sursauter l'enfant, qui se tenait toujours derrière la porte.

Rei respirait fort.

Elle aurait voulu mourir à cet instant.

\- Je vais partir avec lui, se résolue-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme. Je ne peux pas rester et mon fils non plus. Ta folie nous tuera tous.

Impassible, le Docteur Todoroki murmura.

\- Pars si tu veux. Lui, il reste.

Elle eut un hoquet dubitatif.

\- Pour la science c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes un peu au moins ?

Elle savait ce qu'il allait répondre...

\- Non.

Encaissant le choc, elle porta la main à son cœur.

\- Aujourd'hui, je regrette vraiment d'avoir croisé ta route, tu sais... Tu n'étais pas comme ça au début. Tu étais si doux et tellement gentil... se rappela-t-elle, mais cette science et ce SCM t'ont fait perdre la raison...

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors, arrête je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-elle désespérée. On peut encore redevenir une famille heureuse !

\- Je ne peux pas, refusa-t-il. Plus maintenant.

Elle soupira.

A nouveau, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

[*]

L'enfant retourna se coucher.

À l'intérieur de lui, la neige le mordait, il grelottait à en claquer les dents.

Il sentit son cœur se briser, comme le vase.

Il avait horriblement mal, jamais il n'avait eu mal comme ça.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni pourquoi.

Il avait l'impression qu'un objet très, très lourd l'écrasait et l'étouffait.

Quelque chose d'humide roula le long de sa joue gauche.

Curieux, l'enfant posa la main dessus.

C'était mouillé mais il ne voyait rien.

Il la porta à son nez pour la sentir.

Rien.

A sa bouche pour la goûter.

C'était salé.

En dedans lui, ça faisait toujours trop mal.

Il voulait mourir.

[]

Le lendemain, sa mère l'accueilli en souriant.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais semblait heureuse de le voir.

\- Maman, maman ! S'exclama l'enfant en se précipitant vers elle. J'ai eu la même chose que toi, hier !

Intriguée, sa mère le regarda.

\- Un liquide bizarre est sorti de mes yeux, c'était transparent et sans odeur mais ç'avait un goût de sel. Ça t'arrive souvent ces derniers temps, non ? On est malades ?

Calmement, sa mère s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et tapota ses genoux avec ses mains.

\- Viens-là, mon bébé.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit et il sauta sur les genoux de sa maman.

Elle l'installa plus confortablement une fois dessus.

Son parfum enveloppa l'enfant d'une douce odeur sucrée.

Tendrement, elle le berça.

\- Ce que tu as goûté hier, ce sont des larmes.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda innocemment l'enfant.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles... De ce que tu as ressenti, avant que ça arrive.

L'enfant opina du chef.

\- J'ai eu très mal ici.

Il montra son cœur.

\- En général, avant les larmes, on se sent triste.

Elle lui montra de la tête un vase vide, un peu plus loin.

\- Tu vois ce vase, là-bas ? Imagine que ce vase est ton cœur, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça.

\- J'arrive et le rempli d'eau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au bout d'un moment ?

\- Il déborde ! Répondit l'enfant sans hésiter.

Elle sourit fièrement.

\- Tout juste ! Hier, tu as eu si mal que ton vase a débordé...

L'enfant comprenait, à-peu-près, ce que sa mère disait.

\- Mais maman, est-ce que les larmes viendront chaque fois quand je serai triste ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- On peut pleurer de joie et de rire, aussi.

\- Joie ? Répéta l'enfant sans comprendre.

\- Quand tu regardes le ciel bleu, c'est ça, la joie, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de poser une nouvelle question.

\- Je suis un monstre, maman ? J'ai pas de prénom, mes cheveux et mes yeux...

La mère enfouit son visage dans la petite épaule gauche de son petit garçon.

\- Non... Murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée. Non, tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- T'as une drôle de voix, maman... Remarqua timidement l'enfant.

[]

Sentant le danger, l'enfant ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête.

\- MAMAN ! Hurla-t-il.

Sa mère tenait un couteau de cuisine au niveau de sa gorge.

Il se leva et voulu esquisser un geste vers elle...

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Cria-t-elle. Reste où tu es, s'il te plait.

Il s'immobilisa.

\- Je suis désolée... Je n'y arrive plus..

Elle fondit en larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas t'abandonner mais je ne peux plus le supporter... C'est au-dessus de mes forces...

\- Ma... man... Bégaya l'enfant, sous le choc.

Elle lui sourit, les mains serrant toujours le couteau.

\- Shōto, dit-elle à travers ses larmes. C'est ton prénom. Tu t'appelles Shōto. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Il avait enfin un prénom... Pendant un centième de seconde, il le savoura, avant de regarder à nouveau sa mère.

\- Maman... Murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît... Tu me fais peur...

Elle sembla hésiter.

\- Je pourrais pas supporter ça sans toi...

Elle étouffa un sanglot, ferma fortement les yeux, en proie à une lutte acharnée en elle, avant de murmurer.

\- J'aurai tellement aimé te voir grandir... Voir l'homme que tu aurai pu devenir... Je t'aime, Shōto ! Je t'aime tellement, mon bébé... Mais je peux pas.

Son visage était résolu désormais.

\- Pardonne-moi... Dit-elle, pleurant de plus belle.

Il courut vers elle mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher.

Dans un bruit affreux, sa mère s'écroula de tout son poids sur le sol rouge écarlate.

Tétanisé, l'enfant s'approcha lentement du corps de sa mère.

Tout était rouge autour de lui.

Il sentit l'odeur du sang et y goûta malgré lui.

Ça avait un goût de fer.

* * *

Lorsque l'homme rentra chez lui, l'enfant n'avait pas bouger.

Il contemplai toujours le corps de sa mère à la fois terrifié et fasciné.

Ses yeux étaient encore grand ouvert mais elle ne faisait pas le moindre geste.

Il avait essayé de la bouger, l'appelant, la suppliant, elle restait inerte.

Il pensait à un jeu au début, cependant, en voyant le liquide rouge au goût de fer sortir de son corps, il avait compris.

L'homme se figea sur le seuil.

\- Ça ne coule plus...

Il regarda l'homme, désemparé.

\- La substance rouge... Elle ne coule plus !

\- Elle est morte, numéro trois.

L'homme avait dit ça avec calme.

\- Ne m'appelle pas numéro trois... Murmura l'enfant entre ses dents. J'ai un prénom !

Il regarda l'homme, les yeux rougies de tristesse et de rage :

\- Je m'appelle Shōto ! SHOTO !

L'homme soupira :

\- Rei a fini par te le dire... Quelle idiote.

L'enfant saisit le couteau ensanglanté.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Cria-t-il.

\- Pose ça, ordonna l'homme.

L'enfant obéit.

\- Lève-toi, Shōto. On va nettoyer ça.

* * *

Dans sa maison, Shōto Todoroki regardait Izuku Midoriya se précipiter devant la fenêtre du salon.

Tirant les rideaux, il regardait la neige tomber avec émerveillement.

\- Regarde Shōto ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant le doigt vers la fenêtre. Il neige !

Dehors, il neigeait en ce mois de décembre, quelques jours avant Noël.

Tout ce que Shōto voyait, lui, était Izuku.

Il était entouré de rose.

Il identifia cette couleur comme étant celle du bonheur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shōto était heureux.

Il lui sourit.

La neige perpétuelle de son cœur avait fondue...

Il n'avait plus froid.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Cadeaux inestimables

**[I] Chapitre 11 : Cadeaux inestimables (Shôto)**

* * *

J'aimais vivre avec lui.

Et avec Katchan aussi, bizarrement.

Il mettait tous ses efforts dans la protection de Deku, quitte à supporter la situation la plus difficile qui soit pour lui. Je lui enviais cette capacité à aimer quelqu'un si fort au point d'endurer ce genre de souffrance.

J'apprenais beaucoup de notre situation et j'en étais heureux, quelque part... mais tout cela amenait conflit et trouble en moi. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Deku et pourtant, parfois la nuit, je n'avais qu'une envie : Laisser ce désir de lui exploser, au point de vouloir le prendre de force.

Cela me réveillait en nage.

C'était à la fois enivrant et très déstabilisant. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de pulsion et je n'avais aucune idée de comment la gérer.

J'esquissais toujours les premiers mouvements avant de changer d'avis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste et me voit comme une menace. Je connaissais les sacrifices qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à chez moi, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le perdre...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une double personnalité ; celle que je montrais et l'autre cachée qui s'exprimait quand j'avais envie de lui.

La moindre proximité avec lui éveillait des sensations trop fortes en moi, que j'avais toutes les peines du monde à cacher. Cela m'effrayait. J'avais peur de ce que je pouvais faire si je laissais cet aspect prendre le dessus. Je savais déjà que personne ne pourrait m'arrêter, pas même Katchan.

Au lycée, j'avais changé. La force de cette aura noire qui me suivait devait avoir diminuée, car désormais, beaucoup de mes camarades de classe venaient vers moi. Ils étaient toujours un peu effrayés, précautionneux dans leurs attitudes et leurs gestes mais c'était agréable. J'avais moins peur de mon côté, de répondre à une question ou à une sollicitation, même si l'extérieur m'effrayait toujours autant.

J'y allais doucement, ressentais les bienfaits de notre étrange arrangement, malgré moi.

Deku y était pour beaucoup, c'était indéniable, toutefois, l'autre aussi.

Nos rapports n'avaient guère évolués. On se détestait, c'était un fait. Nous aimions toutefois la même personne et pour elle, nos efforts pour se supporter l'un l'autre étaient constants et souvent éreintants. Je sentais son envie de meurtre quand j'étais trop près de Deku et lui, mon animosité quand ils étaient ensemble.

Leur lien était très fort. Une amitié étrange, compilée à une certaine attirance et répulsion à la fois. Je m'étais très vite rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Et j'en étais vraiment jaloux.

Cette part sombre de moi voulait asseoir mon autorité de maître sur Deku, de façon que Katchan ne puisse rien faire d'autre que regarder, impuissant.

J'étais tiraillé.

Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepté l'explosif dans ma demeure, cependant.

 _Parce que ça t'amuse._

Quelque part, oui, beaucoup. Si une partie de moi admettait que sa présence était essentielle pour nous deux, il y avait ce moment intérieur, plus cruel où je pensais qu'il ne pourrait que souffrir, constatant mes liens forts avec son drôle d'ami d'enfance, amenant la conclusion de son abandon. Ainsi, Izuku serait totalement à moi et je pourrai le libérer sans risque qu'il m'échappe.

 _Tu lui ressembles, finalement._

Sans doute. La pomme pourrie que j'étais n'était pas tombée loin de son saleté d'arbre, finalement. Je me souvenais encore de la joie ressentie, ce premier soir, voyant ses yeux rougeoyants empli de rage de me voir si proche de Deku, son surnom sorti de ma bouche, sa main sur ma tête. Cela m'avait fait jubiler, rassuré, bercé en plus par des doigts fins dans ma chevelure si étrange, mes cauchemars soudain évanouie. J'avais pu dormir comme un bébé, ce soir-là.

C'est dans cette ambiance électrique que décembre arriva bien vite.

Je détestais décembre et son atmosphère.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, Ashido s'est avancée timidement vers ma table.

\- Todoroki... Souffla-t-elle.

Je la regardai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Noël ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Rien, probablement.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée d'avril, elle affronta mon regard, surprise.

\- Ah bon ? Ta famille n'a rien prévue ?

Pour un peu, j'en aurai souri.

\- C'est toujours compliqué, la famille tu sais... Soupirai-je.

Elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin.

\- Oh...

\- Et toi ?

J'avais demandé ça par pur politesse, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Elle hoqueta, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que la question lui soit renvoyée et bégaya :

\- Un dî.. ner fam...ilial.

\- Amuse-toi bien, alors.

Je la lassais planté là, sous le choc et sortit de la classe.

Je n'avais pas posée la question à mes deux colocataires, la réponse me paraissait évidente.

Ils passeraient cette fête en famille.

Deku rendait visite à sa mère tous les week-end. Je ne la connaissais pas mais j'avais énormément d'admiration à son égard. Quelle genre de mère laisserait son fils mineur vivre chez un étranger qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ? La confiance mutuelle de leur relation devait être immense...

\- Shōto ?

Je me retournais au son de cette voix si chère à mon cœur. Deku marchait vers moi en souriant.

Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que nous nous connaissions et je le trouvais changé depuis qu'il vivait chez moi. Sa candeur était toujours là mais moins marquée. Le charme que je lui trouvais à notre première sortie avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus magnétique.

A présent, je le trouvai _beau_.

Et je le voulais rien que pour moi.

\- Ma mère va rejoindre mon père pendant les vacances de Noël, m'informa-t-il, une fois à ma hauteur. Katchan m'a dit qu'il le fêterait avec ses parents, alors... on sera seuls tous les deux, le soir de Noël. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Si ça me dérangeait... Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux.

Le soir même, alors que Deku était parti prendre sa douche, Katchan crut bon de me prévenir :

\- Malheureusement, c'est pas quelque chose que j'ai pu éviter, Noël chez mes parents... Si tu touches à Deku, je t'explose.

\- C'est vrai que l'occasion sera parfaite, répliquai-je amusé. On sera seuls tous les deux, je m'avancerai doucement vers lui, le prendrais par le col pour l'attirer vers moi et là...

\- Ta gueule, me coupa-t-il, la mine sombre.

Je souris.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas utiliser ce genre de méthode.

Il me jeta un regard incrédule.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot, Double-face. J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'attendais qu'une occasion pour lui sauter dessus.

Il était très observateur.

\- C'est pas parce que j'en ai envie que je vais le faire, fis-je remarquer. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Tu es _exactement_ comme moi, répliqua-t-il. C'est pour ça que je te mets en garde, ne le touche pas.

J'avais envie de faire le contraire, par esprit de contradiction. C'était plus fort que moi : J'aimais le provoquer, le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- J'essaierai de bien me tenir, dis-je en levant la main droite.

Il m'observa quelques secondes, se demandant si oui ou non, il devait me faire confiance et finit par se lever pour débarrasser la table.

Cette nuit-là, mon désir de Deku, sans doute parce que nous allions être seuls, fut plus fort que jamais. Je ne voulais pas attendre, je voulais le prendre tout de suite.

Je ne faisais plus de cauchemars depuis quelques semaines, remplacé par cette chose incontrôlable qui m'envahissait quasiment toutes les nuits.

J'étais devenu un monstre.

 _Tu l'étais déjà avant. Ton père t'a créé ainsi. La présence de Deku de façon permanente à tes cotés a fait en sorte que tu t'en aperçoive._

 _Au fond, tu l'as su dès le premier soir où il est venu à ton secours._

 _Tu peux le cacher derrière l'excuse de vouloir le protéger mais tu le sais, tu connais la vérité_

 _Maintenant ce désir grandit et tu ne pourras bientôt plus lui résister._

 _Libère-le avant de commettre l'irréparable._

Non.

Discrètement, je me glissai hors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers le salon.

La lune l'éclairait complètement.

Positionné en chien de fusil, il dormait paisiblement, souriant légèrement.

Je sentis mon cœur fondre, il était tout simplement adorable.

 _Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment..._

L'observant ainsi à la dérobée, le désir en moi se rendormit, assommé par la douceur qui émanait de lui. A cet instant, il m'apparaissait insaisissable et intouchable. J'avais peur de le salir si je le faisais.

Pourtant, ma main alla d'elle-même à la rencontre de sa tête. Elle avait presque atteint son but, quand...

\- Stop.

Ma main se figea et je me retournai sur la gauche pour voir Katchan qui m'observait, bras et jambes croisés.

\- On peut pas te faire confiance, alors... Constata-t-il entres ses dents serrées.

Pour une raison que j'ignorai, je tentai de me justifier.

\- C'était innocent...

Une pensée me traversa, aussitôt énoncée par mon vis-à-vis.

\- Vraiment ?

Je baissai les yeux, me sentant affreusement coupable. Mais de quoi au juste ? Deku m'appartenait, je ne faisais rien de mal !

\- Si tu veux calmer tes pulsions, il y a un remède contre ça.

Je saisis tout de suite l'allusion.

Je contournais le canapé pour me rapprocher de lui et murmurer en souriant.

\- Déjà essayé mais inefficace.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

\- Trouve-toi un autre jouet.

\- C'est une proposition ? Ironisai-je

A cet instant, je fus certain que si nous ne convoitions pas la même personne, nous aurions pu nous entendre à merveille, lui et moi.

\- J'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un.

Mon regard vola vers Deku.

\- Je ne te le laisserai pas tu sais...

\- Moi non plus. Mais au final, la décision lui reviendra. Et tu n'auras pas le choix que de le libérer, peu importe qui il aime.

La cohabitation m'avait aidée à voir autre chose en lui que ce gamin colérique qu'il emmenait avec lui au lycée. Il était sans doute le plus mature et réfléchi de nous trois.

\- D'ici là, il sera amoureux de moi, dis-je, sûr de moi.

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas aussi simple...

La semaine précédant Noël, nous achetâmes un sapin que Deku et moi décorâmes. L'atmosphère sombre de l'appartement avait changée depuis leur arrivées. Le noir avait été chassé par une lumière douce et chaleureuse, animée par des éclats de voix de différentes humeurs, selon les jours.

J'adorais ça.

J'hésitai à leur acheter des cadeaux. Ils avaient fait beaucoup pour moi, consciemment ou non. Chassant mes cauchemars, m'apprenant à rire et à m'ouvrir doucement aux autres... Je leur étais infiniment reconnaissant, malgré tout mais ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de l'exprimer si ouvertement...

Un soir où je faisais la vaisselle avec Deku, je lui demandai discrètement :

\- Tu veux te balader avec moi ?

Il failli faire tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait.

\- J'avais dans l'idée de faire les magasins pour acheter quelques bricoles, ajoutai-je mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à y aller tout seul, ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

Ses mains tremblèrent.

\- Tu crois que ça ira ? S'enquit-il

Je hochai la tête. J'en étais convaincu.

Le lendemain, après le départ de Katchan chez ses parents, nous partîmes à notre tour.

Le sol était recouvert par une fine couche verglacé, il ne neigeait pas mais l'air était froid. Équipés de manteaux, gants, écharpes et bonnets, nous passâmes toute l'après-midi à faire le tour des magasins. Deku voulait acheter des plantes pour égayer l'appartement tandis que je cherchai quoi leur acheter.

Rien ne me plaisait et la cohue autour de moi ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Les magasins étaient tous bondés, des voix s'élevaient dans tous les sens... Tout se mit à tourner autour de moi en fin d'après-midi.

A un moment, Deku me prit la main et nous quittâmes la galerie où nous étions. Une fois dehors, je respirai profondément et accueilli le vent froid sur mon visage avec un sourire bienvenue.

Lorsque je me sentis mieux, je me tournai vers mon compagnon d'escapade.

\- Je suis désolé... Je pensais que ça irai...

Son éternel sourire était là.

\- Ne t'excuse pas...C'est déjà énorme ce que tu as fait, me félicita-t-il, sincère.

Je souris à mon tour.

J'ajoutai, un brin moqueur.

\- J'aimerai retourner dans ce café...

Il grimaça, puis capitula.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Rentrons à la maison... On a pas encore terminé de décorer le sapin.

C'était des paroles toutes simples qui gonflaient mon cœur qui n'avait jamais connu ça, d'une joie incommensurable : Se promener avec la personne aimé, faire les magasins, rire, rentrer ensemble dans cette maison si froide pendant longtemps, maintenant accueillante, où j'aimais leur présence autour de moi...

Tel des cadeaux inestimables.

\- Regarde Shōto ! Il neige !

Je le regardai, pensant à quel point je détesterais revenir à ma vie avant notre rencontre. Nous étions liés par le SCM, mais je sentais autre chose aussi. Je ne savais pas quoi exactement, cette certitude se renforçait néanmoins chaque que je posais les yeux sur lui et qu'il me souriait.

Je fis le souhait un peu fou de toujours le garder près de moi...

Cette nuit-là, mon portable se mit à vibrer.

J'écarquillai des yeux en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

 _Interdiction de quitter la chambre ! J'ai mis une boite de mouchoir sur ta table de nuit, t'as qu'à t'en servir !_

Son message m'arracha un sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre :

 _Plutôt que ma main, je vais demander à Deku de me prêter la sienne..._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _JE VAIS TE BUTER, DOUBLE-FACE !_

Je pouvais voir sa tête, rouge de colère, les traits durcis et la fumée lui sortir des oreilles...

Cette image provoqua un fou rire.

Je l'aimais bien dans le fond, ce Katsuki Bakugo...

[]

\- Katchan ?! S'exclama Deku surpris de le voir dans le salon, à une heure très matinale le lendemain.

Derrière lui, je secouai la tête, amusé.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il à son ami d'enfance.

\- Euh... Non, tout va bien...

Les traits tirés, de petites cernes sous les yeux... Le blond n'avait visiblement pas dormi de la nuit.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, soulagé.

\- On s'apprêtait à petit-déjeuner, je te sers un bol ?

Katchan hocha vaguement la tête.

Deku se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il me jeta un regard noir, pour me signifier qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui adresse la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu là ? Renchérit Deku, derrière nous.

\- Je vais passer Noël ici, finalement.

J'étouffais un gloussement, la bouche cachée dans mon avant-bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le remarque, c'était trop gênant. Les contractures de mon abdomen et de mes lèvres en décidèrent autrement cela dit. Je commençais à avoir mal à force de le contenir. Il voulait sortir, suppliait la délivrance du tréfonds de mon corps...

Il fut finalement déclaré vainqueur du duel, impossible de le retenir plus longtemps. J'éclatais de rire si bruyamment que Deku faillit faire tomber le bol de riz qu'il allait poser sur la table.

Je riais pendant de longues secondes, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. J'eus du mal à maintenir une position assise sur ma chaise, plié en deux, mes bras à hauteur du ventre pour tenter de calmer mes crampes. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, faisait un bien fou ; comme si le poids porté toutes ces années devenait plus léger, le temps de sa durée.

 _Tu es jaloux à ce point ?_

Je finis par me calmer, me disant que j'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon, à sa place.

Je recueilli une larme qui perlait du coin de l'œil et la regardait en souriant.

\- Maman avait raison... Murmurai-je. On peut vraiment pleurer de rire, alors...

Encore quelque chose d'inestimable...

Mes colocataires me regardaient, avec la même expression effarée sur le visage.

Noël cette année fut le plus beau de ma vie.

La joie de Deku fut tellement communicative que nous nous laissâmes portés et abdiquâmes à la moindre requête : Porter des chapeaux ridicules, chanter à tue-tête, jouer à des jeux de sociétés...

Vint la distribution de cadeau. Je tendis une boite à chacun en déclarant :

\- Je sais que la situation est compliquée entre nous mais j'apprécie de vous avoir ici. C'est sincère.

Ils ouvrirent les contenants pour découvrir des écharpes de couleur bleue ciel soigneusement rangées.

\- C'est fait main, précisai-je, un peu gêné, alors qu'ils dépliaient les vêtements. C'est pas de la grande couture mais je me débrouille, alors...

\- Elle est magnifique ! S'écria Deku admiratif en l'enroulant autour de son cou.

\- Pas mal, consentit Katchan en contemplant la sienne.

Je libérais un discret soupir de soulagement.

Plus tard, l'explosif m'offrira une boite de mouchoir, triple épaisseur qu'il partira chercher dans sa chambre et je recevrai de la part de Deku une paire de basket.

Ce dernier donnera à Katchan une montre, en revanche, lui n'aura rien en retour.

La soirée de Noël et notre première année au lycée Yuei s'acheva dans les sourires, les cadeaux de toute sorte, et le rire innocent de notre si précieux ébouriffé...

Que nous réservait notre deuxième année ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Entre ordres et désirs

**[I] Chapitre 12 : Entre ordres et désirs (Shōto et Deku)**

* * *

\- Deku... Murmurai-je.

Je reconnu à peine le son de ma voix, tremblotante sous le torrent de sensations que je ressentais à cet instant.

J'avais enfin réussi, Deku était à moi.

S'accrochant au drap de mon lit, sa tête touchait le matelas, alors que son corps, cambré au maximum, me laissait le champ libre, il haletait et de petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

\- Vas-y, Shōto...

Cela sonnait comme une invitation. Délicatement, je m'introduis en lui, plaçant ma main libre devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Pas question que Katchan nous surprenne.

Je commençai doucement à onduler du bassin. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment...

Deku me surprit en imposant lui-même son rythme et bientôt, ce fut moi qui me retrouvait à suivre sa cadence.

\- Shōto... Gémit-il.

Posant les mains de chaque côté de son bassin, j'accélérai.

J'étais déjà au bord de la jouissance.

Sentir la chaleur de Deku, le voir s'offrir à moi sans qu'aucun ordre ne lui ait été donné était trop beau...

\- Encore... M'intima le dominé.

Je lui obéis.

C'était puissant.

Horriblement bon.

Je finis par me laisser aller, poussant un gémissement rauque...

Et ouvris les yeux.

Je me redressai, trempé de sueur et pétrifié. Je regardais mon entrejambe, sentant un liquide s'écouler dans mon caleçon.

 _Ça recommence..._

Ce désir allait me rendre dingue...

Plus je le repoussai, plus c'était difficile de lui résister. J'avais envie d'éloigner Deku pour le protéger de moi, avant de me souvenir de la menace de mon géniteur.

Tout était tellement compliqué...

Je me levai et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain.

J'avais besoin d'une douche froide.

En cette rentrée d'avril, nous entamions notre deuxième année au lycée.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous vivions maintenant ensemble et nous étions désormais habitués à cette routine que composait nos journées scolaires. Nous étions très prudents, de peur que ça se sache et nous nous en sortions plutôt bien, compte tenu de la situation.

Mais un autre danger planait...

Un après-midi où j'étais seul à la maison, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, rompant le silence de l'appartement. Deku et Katchan avaient chacun un double de clé, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Deux visites en l'espace de quelques mois, dis donc... Impressionnant, l'accueillis-je. Tu as sonné par pur politesse ou tu as encore perdu les clés de la maison ?

\- Remballe tes sarcasmes, Shōto, tu veux... Je n'ai pas le temps.

Le Docteur Todoroki passa devant moi et alla se servir un verre d'alcool dans la cuisine.

Je le regardai tout en gardant mes distances.

Tiens, étrange... La colère qui m'animait habituellement dès que je le voyais, semblait avoir disparue.

Il posa son verre qu'il avait bu d'une traite, serra les coins de la table dans ses paumes et me regarda, contrarié.

\- Tu l'as activé mais maintenant, va falloir t'en servir.

Nous y voilà.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demandais-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il balaya l'air d'un geste désinvolte.

\- Je le sais déjà. Tu es tombé amoureux de lui, affirma-t-il.

Je restai silencieux.

\- Je dois dire que ça me surprends... Songea-t-il à voix haute. Après ta mère, tu étais résolu à ne plus laisser personne entrer dans ton cœur.

\- Je ne le voulais pas, au début mais...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me racontes l'amour que tu ressens pour lui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu l'utilises. Tu dois en avoir envie toi aussi, non ?

Je tremblai légèrement mais ne cillai pas.

\- Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Le Docteur Todoroki eut un rire dubitatif.

\- Oh je t'en prie... Epargne-moi ce romantisme. Tu sais qui tu es, au fond.

\- Raison de plus, rétorquai-je. Je ne veux pas le rendre aussi malheureux que l'était maman avec toi.

C'était la première depuis son décès que je parlais d'elle devant lui. Il avait décidé après cet incident que je ne devais plus y faire allusion, nous devions reprendre nos vies comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Ses traits se durcirent.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Au contraire.

Je soutenais son regard sans cligner des yeux.

\- Tu as changé... Remarqua-t-il. Tes yeux se sont adoucis et tu ne sembles plus troubler par ma présence... Je reconnais que tu as bien grandis. Mais tu as l'air d'oublier...

Il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Moi aussi, j'en porte un.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

Non... Il n'oserait pas...

\- Tu sais comment ça marche, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu deviens mon esclave, le tien sera à moi également. Il suffirait simplement que je te donne l'ordre de... disposer de lui pour que tu m'obéisses et par ricochet, lui aussi.

\- Et si je retirai mon SCM ?

\- Tu ne le feras pas. C'est la seule chose qui te lie à lui et puis... Tu ne voudrais qu'il lui arrive malheur, n'est-ce pas ?

En clair, Il allait faire intervenir son chien, je pouvais le lire à la lueur de ses yeux menaçants.

Je sentis ma belle assurance s'essoufflée peu à peu et serrai les poings.

\- Quand tout cela s'arrêtera-t-il ? Quand serai-je libéré de ton emprise ?

\- Probablement jamais... Souffla-t-il.

J'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, ce soir-là. Je ressassai sans cesse notre conversation, me posant des centaines de questions.

J'avais envie de Deku mais lui ne me voyait uniquement en ami pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça...

Mes jambes m'amenèrent pourtant jusqu'à lui.

Il dormait profondément.

Je souris.

Il était si attendrissant et désirable à la fois...

\- Deku... Prononçai-je doucement.

Son regard s'ouvrit avec lenteur.

\- Shōto... ?

Il se frotta les yeux et me demanda d'une voix endormie.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

J'ignorai sa question et lui ordonnai :

\- Viens avec moi.

 _Shōto... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Il se leva et me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre où je fermai doucement la porte derrière nous...

* * *

Soudain, je me mis à claquer des dents.

Le froid s'engouffrait dans chaque partie de mon corps, paralysant mes mouvements. Je voulais sortir mais j'en étais incapable, figé par ce froid, qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Shōto.

Il était devenu à nouveau cette personne que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'effrayait.

\- Assieds-toi sur mon lit.

Je ne voulais pas lui obéir, mon esprit essayait de se rebeller, sachant déjà cette lutte vaine... j'obtempérai sans broncher.

Il s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

\- J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps tu sais... Murmura-t-il de cette voix inconnue. J'ai cru que je pouvais résister mais il avait raison, comme toujours.

\- Ton père ? Demandai-je.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Il veut que toi et moi, on...

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie...

Il me regarda, les traits durcis. Je m'empressai d'ajouter, anticipant déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de Katchan... Je ne suis pas prêt. Et je n'ai pas envie de te détester.

Il parut touché et dit piteusement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes...

\- Alors, ne fais pas ça...

\- Tais-toi et ne bouge pas.

Sa main se tendit vers le haut de mon pyjama qu'il enleva d'un geste plein de douceur.

Shōto... l'appelai-je silencieusement d'une voix suppliante.

Il ignora, ne vit pas mes yeux, concentré sur mon torse qu'il contemplait d'un œil brillant d'excitation.

Il se leva, saisit mes deux mains qu'il enferma dans les siennes. Je me retrouvai sur le dos, lui au-dessus de moi, arborant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux étaient effrayants.

\- Tu es à moi, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes dans un baiser forcé. Par réflexe, je fermai les yeux, tandis qu'il contraignit ma bouche à s'ouvrir pour y insérer sa langue, allant à la rencontre de la mienne.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Il finit par se lasser de mon absence de réaction et descendit ses lèvres vers mon cou.

Mon esprit restait bloqué, ne pensant plus qu'à une seule personne.

 _Katchan..._

 _Katchan... !_

 _Katchan !_

 _KATCHAN !_

Comme en réponse à mes appels silencieux, sa voix retentit, folle de rage :

\- TU ES MORT !

Katchan saisit l'épaule gauche de Shōto et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage qui le fit voler au fond de la pièce.

Il s'avança vers lui, prêt à le frapper de nouveau quand il m'entendit crier :

\- Arrête !

Reprenant mes esprits, je me précipitai vers Shōto, à moitié assommé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Deku ?! S'égosilla Katchan.

\- Aide-moi à le remettre dans son lit.

Son visage était déformé par le dégoût et l'incompréhension.

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui expliquer.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Siffla-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant. Il finit par capituler en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Nous remîmes Shōto dans son lit.

Il semblait s'être rendormi.

Je le couvris et sorti de la chambre, Katchan à ma suite.

\- Une minute, m'arrêta-t-il lorsque je m'avançai vers le salon. Tu m'expliques ?

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

\- Je crois... Commençais-je sans le regarder, que Shōto est contrôlé par son père, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La nuit où il a fait de moi son esclave, il m'a parlé de son père et là, même chose... Je suis sûr qu'il lui a rendu visite aujourd'hui et a exigé quelque chose de lui me concernant qui a fait surgir cette autre personnalité en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Il a une autre personnalité ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il s'en doute aussi... celle-ci semble s'éveiller uniquement quand il voit son père ou quand il est en proie à une émotion qu'il ne contrôle pas, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

Perdu dans le fil de mes réflexions, je continuai :

\- Tu l'as ressenti aussi, pendant tous ces mois... Il est gentil, dans le fond mais très seul... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais je suis sûr de ce que j'avance.

\- Tu lis trop de BD...

\- Avec tout ce qui se passe, tu penses que je délire ? Répliquai-je, un peu amer. J'aurai pensé que tu...

\- Deku, regarde-moi.

Je n'y arrivai pas.

\- S'il te plaît.

Lentement, je levai vers lui des yeux embués par les larmes.

Il s'avança légèrement vers moi, hésitant ; je compris la tentative derrière ce geste, en souris intérieurement. Cette prévenance aussi soudaine qu'inattendu ne lui ressemblait pas mais avait quelque chose d'à la fois adorable et rassurant, précisément ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant.

\- Je peux ?

Je fis oui de la tête et il m'attira contre lui.

En silence, je fondis en larmes, la tête enfouie dans son épaule.

J'avais décidé de venir ici pour aider Shōto et je ne regrettai pas ma décision. Cependant, il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où je trouvais tout cela bien difficile à supporter. Cacher, mentir, obéir était devenu mon lot quotidien et même si je faisais tout ce qu'il fallait pour essayer de me protéger, toute cette histoire me dépassait complètement et était bien plus complexe que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

En même temps, une partie de moi était résolu à le secourir.

Il semblait tellement seul, tellement perdu... Je ne savais pas encore si c'était le SCM, mon amitié ou autre chose qui me poussait à lui venir en aide mais je ne voulais pas le laisser dans le noir, c'était une certitude. La peur de perdre quelque chose de précieux grandissait néanmoins en moi à mesure que les mois passaient.

Katchan ne disait rien, se contentant de me prêter son épaule.

J'étais heureux qu'il soit là. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas venu à mon secours...

Je finis par me calmer et essayai de sourire.

\- C'est mouillé.

Il me tendit son autre épaule.

\- Ce côté est sec, si tu veux.

Je secouai la tête.

\- T'es sûr de vouloir continuer ? Tu risques de perdre ton fichu caractère avec tout ça...

\- C'est quoi, mon fichu caractère ? Demandai-je, curieux.

\- Bah... Tu sais... Optimiste et débile.

Je me retins de rire.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Il tourna la tête, un peu gêné.

\- C'est tout ce que je vois. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que...

Il s'arrêta et me regarda :

\- Deku, avant de dire non, écoute-moi.

Cherchant ses mots, j'attendis patiemment la suite.

\- Je veux que tu dormes avec moi, à partir de ce soir, lâcha-t-il. Si tu veux, je prendrai un matelas et toi le lit ou l'inverse mais tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ça peut être dangereux pour toi de dormir seul.

Après ce qui venait de se passer, j'en avais envie aussi... Seulement, si ma théorie concernant Shôto était exacte, ça n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses encore plus.

Il soupira devant mon signe de refus :

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance tu sais...

\- La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans, le contredis-je. C'est parce que tu es avec moi que je peux supporter tout ça, aussi. C'est un peu égoïste et je ne comprends pas vraiment ta venue ici mais je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Il resta un moment silencieux et hocha la tête.

\- Ça ira ? Questionna-t-il en se levant.

J'opinai du chef en souriant.

Après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard voilé par l'inquiétude, je l'entendis fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Je finis par me recoucher, en remerciant ma bonne étoile d'avoir avec moi, ce tortionnaire, devenu cet ami étrange, colérique, cinglant mais solide, répondant au nom de Katsuki Bakugo...

Je ne pouvais pas oublié tout ce qu'il m'avait subir, néanmoins sa présence à mes côtés m'étais désormais indispensable, me donnait la force dont j'avais besoin...

Mes sentiments à son égard restaient cependant très confus ; je voyais tous ses efforts pour se racheter : il avait parlé à sa mère pour assurer la sécurité de la mienne, m'avait suivi jusqu'ici, supportait une personne qu'il détestait, s'était excusé envers moi et enfin, cette intervention in-extremis, limite divine, était à mes yeux la preuve ultime qu'il avait changé. Il n'attendait plus que mon pardon.

Même si une partie de moi le voulait, c'était trop tôt. Les blessures ancrées en moi, certaines d'entre elles toujours vives, m'en empêchait totalement.

Malgré tout, l'autre désirait désespérément lui pardonner, moyen de tourner définitivement la page, oublier ma propre faiblesse...

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées pour m'accrocher à la seule certitude qui parvenait à me rasséréner, alors que je fermais les yeux.

 _Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Katchan..._

Il me fallut beaucoup d'énergie et d'effort le lendemain pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé avec Shōto. En revanche, l'ambiance était glaciale entre Katchan et lui. S'il le remarquait, il ne faisait aucun commentaire.

Son regard fuyant à mon égard me disait qu'il se souvenait de tout et qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup...

Au lycée, il demanda à me parler seul à seul.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

\- Ton père est venu te voir, c'est ça ?

Il ne dit rien.

Touché.

\- Va falloir que tu m'aides Shōto... Je veux vraiment te sortir de tout ça mais commence par être honnête avec moi.

Je le sentais tendu. Il s'était renfermé, comme avant.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne le peut, dit-il, fataliste.

\- Laisse-moi essayer.

Il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux et passa devant moi. Je le regardai partir, le cœur serré. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules..

* * *

Depuis mon réveil, cette voix me murmurait :

 _Tu es un monstre..._

 _Un monstre..._

 _Un monstre..._

J'avais tellement mal que je voulais mourir.

Je me fatiguais pour rien. Je ne peux pas changer, aller vers les gens. J'ai cru que je le pouvais, la présence de Deku et Katchan m'en a donné l'illusion mais elle s'était évaporée en l'espace de quelques minutes, hier soir...

\- Double-face, m'interpella une voix.

Je me retournai, Katchan s'avança vers moi, la mine menaçante.

\- Deku croit que tu es contrôlé, dit-il une fois à ma hauteur. Mais toi et moi, on sait que c'est pas vrai, hein ?

Je me murai dans le silence.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler.

Il me prit par les coudes et me plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, murmura-t-il. Sois cependant sûr d'une chose, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tuerai.

Un rire sarcastique me secoua légèrement.

\- Amusant que ce soit toi qui dise ça... Dans la mesure où tu l'as torturé pendant des années...

\- Justement. J'essaie de me racheter.

Je le repoussai.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de lui faire du mal ? Je l'aime ! Criai-je.

L'explosif croisa les bras :

\- Libère-le alors. Si tu l'aimes...

\- Arrête ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi ! Toi aussi, tu...

La colère me submergeait, bien que je ne sache pas à qui elle s'adressait exactement.

Contre Katchan ?

Mon père ?

Ou alors... ?

\- C'est pour ça que je te le dis ! Dit-il sur le même ton. J'ai fini par comprendre !

Je me mis à courir loin de lui, loin de tout.

Celui que je cherchais à fuir, en vérité...

C'était moi.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'enquête

**[I] Chapitre 13 : Ochaco et Eijiro mènent l'enquête**

* * *

En observant du coin de l'œil Katsuki Bakugo et Izuku Midoriya un peu plus loin, Ochaco Uraraka en eut la certitude : toutes les fibres de son corps et son intuition féminine criaient en elle qu'il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre ces deux-là et Shōto Todoroki.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs disparu depuis deux jours et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, - d'après les bruits de couloir - le chétif proviseur Nezu avait chercher à joindre son père pour lui faire part de la situation ; le pauvre petit homme fut sèchement débouté, le dît père ayant apparemment, autre chose de plus important à faire que de chercher sa progéniture.

Prévenue également, la police recherchait activement le jeune homme, sans succès pour le moment.

Toute la classe était donc sur les dents mais eux semblaient particulièrement touché.

Ses soupçons avaient déjà commencé à germer l'année dernière, quand elle remarqua plusieurs changements chez son meilleur ami. Il semblait sans cesse absent, fatigué, préoccupé. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, il lui avait assuré que tout allait bien mais ses yeux affirmaient le contraire.

Le doute c'était peu à peu transformer en certitude quand elle remarqua ces petits regards échangés discrètement entre les trois. En salle de classe, au déjeuner, pendant les activités de groupe...

Toutefois, le plus gros changement qu'elle remarqua vint de Katsuki.

Il n'était plus le même, surtout vis-à-vis d'Izuku.

La persécution des débuts avait été remplacé par des regards protecteurs, un peu inquiets, à la limite de la bienveillance, qui la laissait perplexe.

Elle le trouvait plus calme, plus posé... Toujours explosif mais clairement différent dans l'aura qu'il dégageait.

A quoi était dû tous ces revirements ?

Elle était bien décidée à en savoir plus. Cette petite voix lui murmurait qu'Izuku était au centre de cette affaire et si son Deku était en danger de quelques façons que ce soit, pas question pour elle de rester les bras croisés. Elle voulait aussi le protéger dans la mesure de ses possibilités.

Elle se mit dès lors à échafauder des plans, dans le but de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Sa conversation avec Izuku n'ayant rien donné, elle essayerait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Shōto Todoroki absent, il ne restait plus que...

Katsuki Bakugo.

Elle était certaine que cela ne donnerait rien ou au mieux pas grand-chose. Elle essayerait de se servir de l'affection qu'ils portent tous les deux à Izuku pour essayer de l'amadouer.

Elle prit le temps, beaucoup de temps, pour se préparer à cet affrontement. Il ne lui faisait pas peur et ne la troublait pas non plus. En revanche, quand il entrait dans ses colères, il en devenait détestable, ingérable... Elle manquait clairement de confiance en elle pour pouvoir le contenir et gérer une situation qui pourrait très vite lui échapper...

Y aller seule pourrait être dangereux...

Qui pourrait l'accompagner ?

Tenya ?

Mauvaise idée. Elle l'avait finalement éconduit en fin d'année dernière voyant que ça ne marcherait pas entre eux. Le garçon à lunettes était bien trop strict et rigide pour elle, son rôle de délégué transparaissant beaucoup trop en dehors de la classe...

Ils étaient entrés dans une phase de transition, essayant actuellement de redevenir amis mais elle sentait bien que c'était toujours douloureux pour lui. Dans l'état actuel des choses, une telle requête aurait été trop... personnel.

En outre, Tenya et Katsuki ne s'aimaient pas et du peu qu'elle connaissait l'explosif, elle avait bien vu qu'il pouvait se braquer juste en voyant la tête de quelqu'un qu'il horripilait.

Elle vit soudain un garçon à la tignasse rouge approcher d'eux...

Une lampe s'alluma dans son cerveau, elle retint une exclamation triomphante.

Kirishima, bien sûr !

En dehors d'Izuku, il était la personne la plus proche de Katsuki. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre ce garçon si adorable et toujours prêt à aider les autres... Si son intuition ne la trompait pas, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Un nuage noir suivait ces trois-là tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois ; elle avait remarqué la mine maussade, les soupirs fatigués...

Non.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rester les bras croisés.

Elle se leva, deux matins plus tard, avec le sentiment d'être prête.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle parlerait à Kirishima.

Elle attendit sagement l'après déjeuner pour déclencher la première phase de son plan. La veille, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, imaginant toutes sortes de scenarii, partant du pire au meilleur...

La jeune fille n'était guère confiante mais bien décidée malgré tout.

Profitant d'un instant de solitude, elle s'avança timidement vers lui. Depuis un an et un mois tout juste qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais parlé, se contentant d'échangé des banalités...

Elle s'arrêta, hésitant un instant.

Avait-elle choisi la bonne personne ?

Un regard vers les yeux jovial de sa cible, suffit à lui redonner du courage. Il ne la repousserait pas. Peut-être même qu'il était au courant de quelque chose étant donné sa proximité avec l'explosif.

\- Kirishima ? J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle en guise d'introduction.

Il la regarda, intrigué.

\- C'est à propos de Bakugo et Deku.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il se contentait de la regarder avec toujours cette étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils... Hésita-t-elle. Se comportent étrangement ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain.

\- Tu as remarqué aussi ?! S'écria-t-il.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle n'avait rien imaginé.

Elle s'autorisa à prendre place à côté de lui, sur le banc où il était assis.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre ces deux-là et...

-... Todoroki aussi. Achevèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, ravis d'être deux à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé, d'après toi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Eijiro fouilla dans ses souvenirs... Il le savait, ses sens lui soufflaient qu'il était au courant de quelque chose de plus important encore, mais aussi fort qu'il essaya, impossible pour lui de se rappeler...

\- L'année dernière, je dirai...

Il réfléchit un long moment. Ochaco n'osa pas l'interrompre, voyant qu'il mettait de l'effort dans sa réflexion.

 _Pense Eijiro ! Pense ! Tu sais quelque chose... Ça s'est passé l'année dernière... Conversation avec Bakugo... Il y en a eu des milliers ! Une a été décisive ?_

Ochaco attendait toujours... Peut-être qu'il ne savait rien du tout, finalement...

Enfin, après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, Eijiro posa sur elle un regard effaré.

\- SCM... Souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est évident ! S'exclama Eijiro qui était sûr d'avoir tout compris. Midoriya est l'esclave de Bakugo !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Elle s'interrompit.

Un souvenir lointain qu'elle avait enfoui remonta à la surface.

Deku était venu la voir pour lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans les vestiaires. Elle se rappela l'allusion d'un "machin" qui avait donné l'ascendant à Bakugo sur son Deku, lui permettant de le réduire à l'état d'esclave.

Elle se tourna vers lui, soudain en colère

\- C'est toi qui lui a parlé de ce truc ?! S'insurgea-t-elle. T'as une idée de ce que Deku doit vivre à cause de ça ?

\- Je suis désolé ! S'excusa aussitôt Eijiro en baissant la tête. J'aurai pas cru qu'il...

\- Eijiro ! L'interrompit-elle, hors d'elle, les joues gonflées. Tu vas m'accompagner gentiment voir ton si précieux ami qui abuse du mien, d'accord ? Les excuses seront pour Deku, imbécile !

Eijiro la fixait, abasourdi et troublé. Elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et voilà qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et qu'en plus, elle l'insultait !

Mais... Pour une étrange raison, il la trouvait plutôt jolie quand elle était en colère...

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, Ochaco fulminait toujours contre Eijiro. Deku dépérissait à vue d'œil, l'éclat de malice s'éteignait doucement au profit d'un regard sombre, terne, sans vie.

Il en était responsable, en parti.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de parler à Katsuki le lendemain à la même heure.

Elle trépignait d'impatience.

\- Mec, j'ai un soucis.

Téléphone portable dans une main, une serviette dans l'autre, Eijiro se séchait délicatement les cheveux.

\- Envoie, je t'écoute ! Le pressa son interlocuteur impatient.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, Denki... Commença-t-il prudemment.

Après Katsuki, la personne dont Eijiro se sentait le plus proche était Denki Kaminari. Ils s'étaient approchés dès leur entrée à Yuei, comme deux frères perdus qui se retrouvaient miraculeusement après des années de séparation.

Ils avaient beaucoup de point commun et ces coups de fil quotidien du soir, pour faire le bilan de la journée était petit à petit devenu vital pour eux.

\- J'ai parlé à quelqu'un, à propos de quelque chose et je crois qu'une autre personne a des problèmes à cause de ça.

Après un petit silence, Eijiro continua :

\- Ochaco est venue me voir et...

\- Attends, attends ! Le coupa vivement son ami. Tu as dit Ochaco ? Pas Uraraka ?

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et rougit instantanément.

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- ... elle veut qu'on aille voir une des personnes concernés par cette affaire, éluda Eijiro.

Denki éclata de rire.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes... si vraiment, tu es fautif de quelque chose, prends tes responsabilités.

\- Je sais bien... Soupira faiblement le garçon. Mais la personne est... Complexe à appréhender.

\- Donc, c'est soit Todoroki ou Bakugo... Todoroki étant absent... La demande vient d'Uraraka, très proche de Midoriya... C'est sûrement Bakugo ! Devina Denki, fier de sa déduction.

Eijiro siffla entre ses dents, faussement impressionné.

\- Merci, merci... Je m'étonne moi-même, parfois. Se congratula Denki.

Eijiro sourit.

\- Bah, tu risques rien ! Le rassura Denki. De nous tous, c'est toi le plus proche de lui.

Eijiro posa sa serviette et saisit une brosse à cheveux. Tout en activant le haut-parleur de son téléphone, qu'il plaça non loin de lui, il entreprit de peigner sa chevelure rouge.

\- Et alors ? Tu sais comment il est, non ? Il a un caractère de merde et je suis pas immunisé contre ça. Qui plus est, j'ai peur de toucher à quelque chose de dangereux en creusant.

\- Dangereux comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'en ai l'intuition.

Son ami réfléchit.

\- Ne le fait pas, alors... Conseilla Denki soucieux.

\- Pas moyen que je me défile ! Refusa l'autre alors qu'il attachait sa crinière. Ocha... Uraraka me l'a demandé et tu viens de me dire de prendre mes responsabilités !

\- C'était avant d'apprendre que ça pouvait être dangereux !

\- Oh, alors, je vais la laisser y aller seule, c'est ça ?

Denki sentit la petite pointe de reproche dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Se défendit-il, mais on est pas des super-héros !

\- Toi peut-être... Moi j'en suis un. D'ailleurs, mon âme héroïque commence à s'agiter... Ironisa Eijiro.

\- Pfff... fit son interlocuteur, indiffèrent. Et tu vas sauver qui ? Ta petite Ochaco ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! S'énerva son ami.

Denki pouffa.

\- Et moi qui pensait que c'était Ashido, ton crush dans la classe...

\- On est amis, c'est tout, souligna le rouge.

\- M'ouais... Dit Denki peu convaincu. Si tu le dis...

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de ta chérie Kyoka ? Embraya Eijiro pour changer de sujet. Sérieusement, toute la classe est au courant pour vous deux ! Vous êtes loin d'être discrets !

L'autre s'empressa de raccrocher.

Le sourire d'Eijiro s'effaça lorsqu'il pensa à Shōto Todoroki. Il n'était pas spécialement proche de lui et pourtant, il s'inquiétait énormément pour son camarade...

 _Est-ce que Bakugo et Midoriya sont au courant de quelque chose, par rapport à ça... ?_ Pensa-t-il en se mettant au lit.

Le lendemain, les deux complices s'avancèrent déterminé, devant un Katsuki adossé contre un arbre, fatigué.

Il ne dormait plus depuis deux jours, à en juger par l'apparence négligé de son uniforme du lycée et l'absence de réaction alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui.

Le regard perdu, il ne les remarqua même pas.

Ce fut Eijiro qui parla le premier, lorsqu'il s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Bakugo.

Il ne réagit pas à l'appel de son ami, restant immobile, telle une statue.

Prudemment, Eijiro lui effleura l'épaule droite. Katsuki sursauta et se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? S'agaça-t-il à mi-voix.

Il n'avait même pas la force de crier après eux.

Bizarrement, les murs invisibles qu'il avait érigés autour de lui semblaient fait de coton aujourd'hui, surement à cause de la fatigue. Cela le rendait étrangement accessible et, plus étonnant encore, lui donnait un air vulnérable.

\- On voudrait te parler de Deku et du...

Ochaco chercha le terme exact pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Eijiro lui vienne en aide.

\- SCM.

Katsuki poussa un soupir las.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

Ochaco mit les pieds dans le plat.

\- Est-ce que Deku est ton esclave ? Il m'avait parlé de..

\- Non, coupa-t-il sèchement. Deku n'est pas mon esclave.

Comme perdu dans un rêve, il ajouta :

\- C'est celui de Double-face...

Ochaco et Eijiro échangèrent un regard affolés.

\- QUOI ? Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Katsuki écarquilla des yeux. Il avait l'air de se réveiller tout juste.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de leur révéler, il tenta de se rattraper.

\- Vous y avez cru, hein ?

Eijiro le connaissait tout de même suffisamment pour savoir qu'il disait vrai.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il.

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, il se résigna à leur dire la vérité, tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir baissée sa garde.

C'était Deku le spécialiste des gaffes, pas lui... !

\- C'est compliqué... Et je vous déconseille de vous mêler de ça, c'est bien plus dangereux que ce que vous imaginez.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Todoroki, actuellement ? Interrogea à son tour Ochaco.

Katsuki secoua la tête.

\- Ça va faire trois soirs de suite que Deku part à sa recherche sans le trouver... Il culpabilise beaucoup, il pense qu'il est responsable...

Lui aussi s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Shōto partir, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à ce moment-là...

Il avait été menaçant, obnubilé par son envie de protéger son ami d'enfance et l'avait accusé quand visiblement, il n'était pas au courant de tout ; notamment ce qui concernait cette étrange relation qui liait père et fils...

Katsuki lui en voulait et ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais pour ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là, mais les yeux du bicolore avaient exprimés une telle souffrance, une culpabilité déchirante... Il avait pu la lire, la voir, la sentir, et malgré ça...

Il aurait dû le retenir.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle, sans cacher son étonnement. Que Deku part à sa recherche le soir ?

Katsuki lâcha un nouveau soupir.

Au point où il en était...

Et il était vraiment _très_ fatigué...

\- Deku et moi... On vit chez Double-face depuis août dernier.

Eijiro et Ochaco parurent assommés.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en grand mais furent incapables d'émettre un son.

\- C'est complètement délirant... Parvint finalement à articuler Eijiro.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, Kirishima...

\- Je vais aller discuter avec Deku, déclara Ochaco.

\- Attends, la retint Katsuki. Tu...

\- La ferme ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Le visage déformé par la colère, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur eux.

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous !

Elle montra Eijiro.

\- Si toi tu n'avais pas parler de cette chose stupide, l'autre n'aurait jamais abusé de lui et tout ça ne se serait pas passé !

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Deku, la Minipouss... Mais il m'a répondu qu'il avait déjà décidé d'être...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, la main d'Ochaco s'abattit violemment sur la joue gauche de l'explosif, lui laissant une trace rouge vif.

Katsuki encaissa le choc et la regarda.

\- Et alors ? C'est quand même toi qui a commencé ! Accusa-t-elle, l'œil mauvais, les poings sur les hanches. Et tu le sais aussi, au fond, j'en suis sûre ! Mon innocent, précieux, Deku... A cause de vous... Je vous déteste !

Elle se détourna, partant à la recherche.

Avant que les cours de l'après-midi ne commencent, elle demanda à son meilleur ami si elle pourrait lui parler, sitôt la fin de la journée. Il accepta, hochant vaguement la tête.

Le cœur de l'amie se serra en l'observant assis sur sa chaise, luttant contre le sommeil pour suivre celui déjà soporifique du Professeur Aizawa.

Elle l'attendit à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du lycée, juste devant l'entrée.

Tête plus baissé qu'à l'accoutumée, elle eut l'impression qu'il voulait la faire disparaître.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux plein d'espoir.

 _Il sera peut-être plus enclin à parler autour d'une boisson..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Il refusa de la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire...

\- Comme partir à la recherche de ton maître ?

Il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

\- Eijiro et moi sommes allés voir Bakugo qui nous a tout raconté, expliqua-t-elle. A sa décharge, il semble aussi fatigué que toi et on a sans doute profité de son état de faiblesse pour lui tirer les verres du nez... Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? S'enquit-elle, un peu vexée malgré elle.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- C'est compliqué et très dangereux.

\- Il parait, oui...

Elle lui prit délicatement les deux mains.

\- Mais tu es mon meilleur ami Deku. Je veux t'aider. Déclara-t-elle, le fixant d'un œil résolu.

Les lèvres de l'ébouriffé tremblèrent légèrement.

\- J'ai peur Ochaco... Je ne sais pas où il est. Je l'ai cherché partout dans la ville. J'ai même passé toute une nuit dans un café avec une fille qui disait savoir où il était alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était tout savoir sur moi...

Il renifla.

\- C'est ma faute... S'accusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas cherché à le comprendre et maintenant, personne ne sait où il est, pas même la police...

\- Et sa famille ?

Izuku secoua la tête.

Elle n'insista pas.

\- Tu dois rentrer pour le moment Deku... L'autre imbécile et toi êtes fatigués, c'est flagrant. Je suis sûre que vous mangez à peine.

Il ne la contredit pas.

\- Où qu'il soit, il va bien et finira par rentrer... Assura la jeune fille. Tu le connais bien, ce n'est pas le genre à se mettre en danger...

Izuku secoua à nouveau la tête.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

\- Et je compte bien tout savoir, justement. Mais après, quand il sera rentré... tu me raconteras tout.

Elle finit par lâcher ses mains.

\- Je t'en prie, Deku... Supplia-t-elle, la voix transformée par l'inquiétude. Tu dois rentrer.

Elle lui fit promettre et le regarda s'éloigné, la tête encore plus affaissée, si c'était possible...

Le téléphone portable d'Eijiro se mit à sonner un peu plus tard dans la soirée, l'écran affichant un numéro inconnu.

\- C'est moi, Ochaco.

Eijiro se raidit en se demandant comment elle avait bien pu obtenir le sien. Elle s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- C'est Mina qui m'a donné ton numéro, j'espère que ça te dérange pas.

Elle enchaîna très vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je voulais te remercier... Pour m'avoir accompagnée voir ton ami. C'était gentil.

\- Je...

\- Cela dit, je t'en veux toujours. Tu n'arriveras pas à m'enlever de la tête que c'est ta faute, en parti. Tu n'aurai jamais dû lui parler de ça. Deku a toujours été la victime de cet idiot, c'était évident qu'il allait s'en servir sur lui.

\- Je m'excuserai auprès de lui quand tout redeviendra plus calme, promit Eijiro.

\- J'espère bien ! Bon, je te laisse ! Lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Eijiro resta un moment les yeux fixés à l'écran de son téléphone, le cœur en proie à plusieurs émotions contradictoires.

Désormais, Ochaco et lui étaient dans la confidence de ce secret très lourd à porter...

Il s'en réjouissait, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, bien que l'inquiétude de ne pas revoir son camarade était bien présente en lui. Il se donna une gifle de penser à quelque chose d'aussi frivole à l'heure actuelle mais ce coup de téléphone et cette voix au bout du fil avait malgré tout illuminée sa soirée...

[]

Dans l'appartement de Shōto, ni Katsuki, ni Izuku ne parvenaient à trouver le sommeil.

Tous les deux étaient dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge électronique de l'imposant réfrigérateur américain de la cuisine.

Izuku priait silencieusement tandis que Katsuki pestait pour lui-même contre cette Double-face qui ne revenait pas.

Les minutes défilaient sans aucune nouvelle...

Jusqu'à deux heures du matin où le bruit de clés insérés dans la serrure se fit entendre.

Izuku se précipita le premier vers la porte qui s'ouvrit, le regard empli d'espoir...

Qui s'assombrit aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas Shōto.

Imposante, la silhouette du Docteur Enji Todoroki apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La mine revêche et contrariée, il s'adressa à Izuku qui était pétrifié.

\- Où est numéro trois ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rencontres

**[I] Chapitre 14 : Rencontres (Deku et Katchan)**

* * *

Je ne parvenais pas à bouger.

J'étais une fourmi face à un éléphant.

C'était lui, le père de Shōto.

L'homme responsable de tous ses maux.

Son regard me transperçait, me faisait suffoquer.

Je sentis une vibration, au niveau de la mâchoire.

Il en portait un aussi !

Il réitéra sa question et passa devant moi, se servir un verre d'alcool dans la cuisine.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il, en nous jetant un regard de dédain, où est-il ?

\- Vous devriez le savoir mieux que nous, répondit Katchan en le défiant du regard. Vous êtes son père, après-tout.

Le Docteur Todoroki arqua un sourcil.

\- C'est ça, dit-il indifférent. Je veux savoir où il est.

\- Pas ici, en tout cas, répliqua Katchan. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

L'homme éclata d'un rire sardonique, en posant son verre.

\- Ça, c'est trop fort ! Cria-t-il. Je suis chez moi, imbécile !

Son regard passa tour à tour de moi à Katchan.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui devriez partir, je crois...

La menace était claire.

Nullement perturbé, Katchan répliqua avec un calme olympien.

\- Il n'y a que Shōto qui peut nous demander de partir de chez lui, je crois...

Il m'impressionnait vraiment. Katchan n'aurait pas hésité à hurler et provoquer pour se faire entendre, avant...

Il n'était plus le même, cette histoire l'avait complètement transformé.

Je me souvins soudain pourquoi je l'admirais autant, quand nous étions enfant.

\- Tu joues au plus malin... Siffla l'homme en regardant Katchan, les yeux plissés.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua celui-ci. Je dis juste la vérité.

Son vis-à-vis se pencha légèrement par-dessus la table, ses yeux se plissant encore un peu plus.

\- Je pourrai asservir ton petit copain, là.

Il me montra de la tête.

Je me figeai.

Katchan secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous ne le ferez pas. Un Docteur aussi célèbre que vous ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de choses. Vous l'auriez déjà fait sinon. Vous préférez refiler ce genre de besogne à votre fils ou aux gens qui travaille pour vous.. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous salissez les mains, de cette façon mais uniquement les autres...

\- Arrête ! Criai-je.

Le géant fulminait.

Katchan fit la sourde oreille.

\- Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il curieux. Vous savez que Shōto n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je voulais le voir.

Il porta son attention sur moi.

\- Shōto semble beaucoup t'apprécier, me dit-il en se caressant le menton. Si quand il revient, et je sais qu'il le fera, il ne te trouve pas ici, il partira à ta recherche. Je ferai en sorte qu'il sache que c'est moi qui te retient dans mon labo. Je veux précisément l'y attirer, j'ai besoin de lui là-bas.

\- Vous voulez m'emmenez avec vous ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Comme l'a fait très justement remarqué ton ami, j'ai horreur de me salir les mains. Quelqu'un attends à l'extérieur, que je lui fasse signe pour le faire.

La panique me saisit.

Une seule question me vint.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de Shōto ? M'affolai-je.

Son rire sardonique résonna à nouveau dans l'appartement.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? Même pas de savoir ce qui va t'arriver à toi ? Shōto a dû te prévenir, non ? Mes hommes ne sont pas des enfants de cœur.

C'était tout ce qui m'inquiétait, en effet.

Je ne voulais pas que Shōto souffre.

\- Aucun mal ne te sera fait, assura l'homme. Seul Shōto nous intéresse. Je te donne le choix. Tu nous suis bien gentiment ou bien...

Ses prunelles se mirent à briller d'une étincelle qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Eh bien... Disons qu'il utilisera la manière forte.

Dehors, un éclair déchira le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber avec force.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je devais suivre cet homme.

Je baissai la tête, résigné.

\- Izuku ! Cria Katchan. N'y pense même pas !

Je sursautai.

Katchan ne m'appelait pas comme ça, d'habitude...

Il avait peur pour moi... ?

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, il pourrait te blesser et la situation est suffisamment chaotique comme ça, affirmai-je.

Je m'efforçai de sourire.

\- Tout se passera bien...

\- Arrête tes conneries ! On ne sait même pas où est Double-face ou s'il compte revenir !

\- Il le fera, retentit la voix de l'homme. Aucun doute.

\- Ta gueule, papy... articula Katchan, le regard noir.

 _Ça, c'est le Katchan que je connais..._ Pensai-je en souriant intérieurement.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme. Il pourrait te faire du mal ou pire... Double-face m'a dit...

Je m'avançai vers le Docteur Todoroki.

\- Je vous suivrai mais avant, laissez-moi lui parler seul à seul s'il vous plait, quémandai-je. Je vous rejoindrai dehors ensuite, c'est promis.

L'homme massif me détailla longuement et fini par sortir. Dehors, une élégante voiture noire était garée juste devant l'appartement.

Une fois la porte refermée, Katchan passa à l'attaque.

\- A quoi tu joues ?! Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup !

\- Je sais bien... Tu vois une autre solution ? La police ignore où est Shōto, son père également, alors qu'il doit surveiller ses faits et gestes. Si je ne le suis pas, il me forcera de toute façon et pourrai t'égratigner au passage. Je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Tu es fou ! Cria-t-il. On trouvera une autre solution, ne suis pas ce type !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Non ! Je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour Double-face !

Il tremblait.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu trembler ainsi.

\- C'est mon ami et mon maître Katchan... Je dois l'aider. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, rappelle-toi.

Il tenta de me raisonner.

\- C'est une situation qui nous dépasse... Si on continue, on pourrait y perdre la vie !

Je lui montrai ma mâchoire.

\- J'ai ce SCM... Lui rappelais-je. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Il n'y a pas que ma loyauté dans cette relation maître-esclave qui me pousse à agir. Je lui dois en tant qu'ami, aussi.

Je m'avançai vers lui et le prit dans mes bras.

Il ne me repoussa pas.

\- Tout se passera bien, Katchan... Murmurai-je. Fais-moi confiance, je le sais.

\- Deku... Chuchota-t-il, la voix brisée.

J'enfermai sa tête entre mes mains et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, qui brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Il ferma les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

Je le libérai et m'avançai vers la porte d'entrée. Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand je sentis ses mains me saisir par la taille, me forçant à me retourner. Il m'embrassa ardemment, me plaquant contre la porte.

Je répondis avec la même ardeur désespérée. Lentement, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues tandis que ne voulions pas nous séparer, par peur d'affronter la suite.

Pendant ce bref instant qui nous était accordé, la magie de ce baiser occulta tout le reste.

\- Deku... Souffla-t-il quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, et que nous reprenions chacun notre souffle. Je...

\- Ne dis rien.

 _Je sais._

La main sur la poignet, j'ouvris doucement la porte et me détournai de lui pour m'effacer derrière elle ; je m'offris alors à la pluie glaciale, la laissant me noyer, mes larmes se mêlant aux gouttes drues qui me tombaient dessus, telles de fines lames tranchantes m'écorchant finement, entièrement.

Une main cadavérique me toucha l'épaule droite et je me laissai entraîner dans cette voiture noire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

\- Tu es trempé, sèche-toi, m'ordonna l'homme une fois à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas que Shōto nous accuse de t'avoir abîmé.

Mais je n'en fis rien.

Je ruisselai, grelottai.

Mon corps avait froid mais je ne le sentais pas.

La voiture démarra et se mit à rouler.

\- On est suivis, Doc, fit remarquer une voix d'outre-tombe.

L'homme se retourna.

\- Ce gamin...

Je me retournai à mon tour et vit Katchan courir désespérément derrière la voiture.

Je lui offris un dernier sourire.

La voiture accéléra et l'image de Katchan trempé jusqu'aux os s'éloigna...

Sans doute était-ce mon imagination mais je cru l'entendre hurler, de toute la force de ses poumons...

* * *

\- DEKU !

La voiture disparue à un tournant.

Je tombai à quatre pattes, les mains au sol.

L'ensemble de mes muscles me brûlaient.

J'étais essoufflé.

Pris d'une rage folle contre toute cette situation qui m'avait fait perdre la personne que j'aime, je me mis à le marteler avec violence, en poussant des cris de frustration.

 _Je suis faible, tellement faible..._

 _Je n'ai pas pu le protéger._

 _Je n'ai..._

L'orage tonna de nouveau alors que je poussai un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement.

Je reconnus le décor de ma chambre chez Shōto.

 _J'ai fait un cauchemar ?_ Me demandais-je.

\- Deku ! M'exclamai-je soudain.

Je me levai et sortit de la chambre.

\- Deku ! Appelai-je dans la salon.

Sa tête émergea par-dessus le canapé.

Il me souriait.

\- Bonjour, Katchan ! Lança-t-il gaiement en se levant à son tour. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?

Sans lui répondre, je me précipitai vers lui et le prit contre moi.

Il était là.

Je sentais la chaleur de son corps.

 _Quel cauchemar horrible..._

Interdit, Deku n'osai pas faire un geste.

\- Ça va, Katchan ? S'enquit-il, la voix étouffée, par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Maintenant oui... Murmurai-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

\- Kat... Tu m'étouffes ! Suffoqua-t-il.

Je m'éloignai de lui.

Il reprit difficilement son souffle.

\- Excuse-moi...

Remarquant mon teint pâle, il me regarda, soucieux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout blanc, comme si tu avais vu un fantôme.

Je secouais la tête.

\- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, c'est fini, maintenant, le rassurai-je.

J'allais me servir un verre d'eau sous ses yeux inquiets.

\- Double-face n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Il parut étonné.

\- Shōto ? Rentrer d'où ? Il est ici, affirma mon ami d'enfance.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua, et il apparut en effet dans le couloir.

\- T'es rentré quand ?! Criai-je. Ça va faire des jours qu'on te cherche partout, sale Double-face !

Il me jeta un regard en biais.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je suis pas sorti d'ici.

Le verre que je tenais se brisa sur le sol.

Ce bruit résonna en moi.

J'écarquillai des yeux, effaré.

 _Non... !_

 _Non !_

 _NON !_

Je vis Deku et Double-face remuer des lèvres sans qu'il me soit possible de les entendre.

La cruelle vérité s'imposa à moi...

 _Tu rêves, Katchan..._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Avec une lenteur infinie, je me redressai.

Je ne me rappelai même plus comment j'étais rentré dans cette maison, après...

Même si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur de mon étreinte avec Deku.

Et sentit mon cœur se briser, une nouvelle fois.

Je portai ma main dessus en empoignant le haut de mon pyjama toujours trempé.

J'avais si mal.

J'aurai voulu crever.

Deku et Double-face disparus, j'étais le seul qui restait dans cet appartement vide.

Pourquoi étais-je encore là ?

J'avais échoué.

Je n'avais pas pu le protéger.

Résolu à partir, je me levai pour me préparer.

Je n'avais pas la force de me rendre au lycée, aujourd'hui.

On me demanderait où ils étaient, j'en savais rien. Je n'aurai pas pu expliquer toute cette folie, de toute façon.

La seule certitude qui m'obsédait…

J'avais échoué.

Après m'être douché et habillé, je pris mon sac et pêle-mêle, enfournai mes affaires dedans.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de mes valises.

Je trouverai un moyen d'aider Deku de chez moi.

Au diable Double-face et toute cette histoire.

Je voulais seulement récupérer Deku.

Mon sac en baluchon sur mes épaules, une valise dans chaque main, je couvai une dernière fois du regard le salon de cet appartement où, pendant des mois, nous avions vécu tous les trois...

Au moment où je me retournai, la porte s'ouvrit.

Mon visage se déforma de rage. Je laissai tout tomber au sol.

\- TOI ! Hurlai-je en fonçant sur Double-face.

Il réagit promptement, évitant mon poing, prêt à s'abattre durement sur son visage.

Essoufflé, fatigué, peiné, je n'avais plus la force de lui porter une nouvelle attaque.

Je me contentai de l'observer, en priant que mes yeux se transforment en rayon laser qui le réduirait en poussière.

Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas.

Je finis par rompre le silence entre nous, hurlant encore :

\- Où étais-tu, depuis des jours ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ici, hier ?

\- Je suis au courant, dit-il simplement.

Sa voix était calme et posée.

Presque détachée, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Sentant mes forces me revenir, je m'abattis sur lui et le prit par le col.

\- Et c'est tout ?! Deku est en danger !

Double-face posa des yeux vides sur moi.

\- Il va bien, affirma-t-il. Il ne lui feront rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Je vais donc me rendre là-bas et Deku sera libre.

Je me mis à le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qui t'attends, idiot ?

Il saisit mes deux mains, les écarta doucement et s'éloigna.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu seul.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Il me désigna la porte d'entrée de la tête.

Un homme à la chevelure longue et blonde, aux yeux vitreux, à l'allure fragile et squelettique, venait d'en franchir le seuil.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon ! Dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Tu peux m'appeler All Might, se présenta-t-il.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Abnégation

**[I] Chapitre 15 : Abnégation (** **Shōto** ***)**

* * *

 _Six jours auparavant…_

\- Bonjour Shōto… Accueilli l'inspecteur en voyant le jeune homme dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau. Cela fait un moment que tu ne nous a pas contacté, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Essoufflé et en nage, le bicolore demanda poliment :

\- Puis-je… entré… S'il vous plaît ?

L'homme l'invita à prendre place sur la chaise située en face d'un signe de la main.

Lentement, l'invité s'installa.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Proposa l'hôte. Tu as l'air d'avoir énormément couru.

Shōto déglutit difficilement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté, il réalisa qu'il mourrait de soif.

\- Je veux bien.

Toshinori se leva, quitta la pièce pour réapparaître une longue minute plus tard et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que l'invité s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Il but à grandes gorgées et sentit avec délectation la sensation disparaître.

\- Merci, dit-il alors que l'inspecteur reprenait place sur le grand fauteuil, derrière le bureau.

Coudes posés dessus, tête appuyée sur ses mains croisées, il couva le garçon d'un regard pétillant, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait très longtemps !

\- En effet, commenta simplement Shōto.

Son vis-à-vis ne s'en offusqua pas. Il connaissait bien le caractère du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi d'être ici ? S'enquit-il sans perdre son sourire.

\- J'ai brouillé le signal, et vous avez votre propre système de sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pourra pas me trouver, assura le bicolore.

\- Bien.

Le blond s'adossa à son fauteuil.

\- Que fais-tu-là ? Je croyais que nos échanges devaient se limiter qu'aux mails sur le serveur sécurisé.

Shōto se cala plus confortablement sur son siège.

\- A vrai dire… Soupira-t-il, Je suis parti du lycée et j'ai couru jusqu'à votre bureau.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Shōto rougit légèrement.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux…

L'homme eut un petit rire joyeux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna le garçon visiblement blessé.

Toshinori s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolé… Mais je te l'ai toujours dit. Repousser les gens comme tu le fais ne sert à rien. Tu te crois dangereux alors que…

\- Je l'ai agressé ! S'écria Shōto. J'ai fait de lui mon esclave et je l'ai agressé…

A cet instant, il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur et but à nouveau pour faire passer l'envie qu'il sentit de plus en plus vive, de vomir.

\- Tu parles de ce garçon que tu mentionnais dans tes mails ? Izuku Midoriya ?

A la simple évocation de son nom, la vue de Shōto se brouilla.

\- Shōto… Calma doucement Toshinori, en remarquant la pâleur de l'enfant et ses larmes au coin des yeux. Ce n'est pas…

\- Peu importe ! Le brusqua soudainement celui-ci. Je ne peux plus me cacher derrière cette raison. Je le voulais. Ce désir de lui a été plus fort que le reste.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mon garçon… Consola le grand.

\- Arrêtez ce ton condescendant… N'essayez pas de me consoler comme la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Ce souvenir fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu m'avais frappé ce jour-là, se rappela-t-il.

Shōto voulait couper court. Contrairement à l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, ce souvenir était encore douloureux.

\- J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez service, All Might, dit Shōto, la voix grave.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répliqua le dénommé sans hésiter.

\- Il faut que je m'éloigne de mes colocataires, un moment. Ça ne durera que quelques jours. J'ai besoin de faire le point, de comprendre certaines choses qui m'échappent par rapport à tout ça. Est-ce que vous pouvez…

Il hésita un instant.

-… M'héberger chez vous.

Toshinori ne put cacher sa surprise. La situation devait vraiment être hors de contrôle pour que Shōto en vienne à lui faire une telle requête… A bien le regarder, l'adolescent semblait avoir changer par rapport à la seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Bien sûr, il avait grandis.

Son regard aussi était plus doux. Une étincelle nouvelle brillait en lui qui le rendait un peu plus lumineux et chassait cette aura noire qui l'accompagnait déjà, la première fois.

Toshinori et lui communiquaient régulièrement par mails depuis de nombreuses années. Shōto, sans en être un membre officielle, faisait partie de son équipe d'informateur le plus précieux, puisque le plus proche de sa cible.

Il avait senti dans ses mails un changement léger mais perfectible en lui, au travers de ses écrits. Il ne s'épanchait jamais d'habitude. Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, il se laissait aller à certaines confidences.

Un nom revenait sans cesse.

Izuku Midoriya.

Aussi surnommé "Deku".

Sans l'avoir rencontré, il éprouvait déjà une grande affection pour lui. De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, celui-ci subissait cette situation dans laquelle il avait été embarqué malgré lui avec une force et un courage qui le laissait admiratif.

Plus important encore, il transparaissait un amour débordant, virant parfois à l'obsession.

Ce qu'il retenait surtout, c'est que cet enfant était rapidement devenu la lumière de ce garçon blessé, égratigné par la vie.

Après un moment de réflexion, il déclara :

\- Une semaine, pas plus. Interdiction d'utilisé ton téléphone, Enji Todoroki pourrait le pister et remonter jusqu'à nous. Il est inutile que je te rappelle à quel point il est important que nos activités restent secrètes. Ce sont mes conditions.

Shōto appréciait que Toshinori ne fasse pas allusion à cet homme comme étant son père. Il avait l'impression que seul lui comprenait le besoin de se débarrasser de cette abominable filiation.

\- Si je fais ça, ils se retrouveront en danger. Le Docteur Todoroki voudra à tout prix me retrouver, opposa Shōto.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'agirai en conséquence le moment venu, fais-moi confiance. Si tu es prêt à les accepter, je veux bien.

Le quémandeur était tiraillé. Il avait pleinement confiance en la personne qu'il avait en face lui mais l'idée de mettre en danger Deku, même cet idiot de Katchan lui était insupportable.

Pourtant, il ne se voyait pas revenir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il en aurait été incapable.

\- J'accepte, consentit-il finalement.

Cette nouvelle cohabitation ravissait l'homme malgré lui. Cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'avoir un fils. Shōto était calme, discret et parlait très peu, aux prises avec ses démons intérieures et sans doute, le manque de ses deux amis… Malgré tout, il aimait l'avoir dans sa modeste demeure, lui qui était devenu si solitaire, depuis ce fameux soir…

\- Shōto ! Appela l'inspecteur un soir. Viens prendre le thé avec moi !

L'adolescent ne disait jamais non et c'est lentement qu'il se dirigea vers la table.

\- Alors ! Commença gaiement Toshinori en les servant, où tu en es, dans tes réflexions ?

\- Je me rends compte l'avoir blessé… Réfléchit Shōto à voix haute. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me le pardonner un jour.

Le blond s'assit en face de lui.

\- Je doute que tu le puisses mais tu peux commencer par lui rendre sa liberté…

Shōto sourit de dépit.

\- Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me le dire. J'ai besoin de lui… Ce n'est pas lui mon esclave, c'est moi qui suis le sien, depuis le début. Il…

Il évita le regard de l'inspecteur de peur d'être jugé.

\- Il m'a donné quelque chose de précieux…

\- L'amour, c'est ça ? Devina Toshinori.

Le rouge monta aux joues du bicolore et l'homme comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Je n'avais… jamais... connu ça… Bégaya le plus jeune, gêné.

\- Regarde-moi, mon garçon… Pria doucement l'homme à l'allure squelettique.

Shōto obéit.

\- L'amour, le grand, celui que tu éprouves en ce moment… C'est aussi parfois laisser partir l'autre… Réfléchis, Shōto. Tu as son amitié et je pense qu'elle est déjà très forte sans le SCM… Est-ce que le garder sous ton emprise te sécurise vraiment ? De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

La réponse lui vint tout de suite.

\- Le perdre…

\- Qui te dit que ça n'arrivera pas, même avec ?

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Après une gorgée de thé, Toshinori répondit.

\- Demande-toi si tu es prêt à tout risquer… D'après ce que tu m'as écrit, il t'aime énormément mais ça pourrait changer. Un jour, il pourrait t'en vouloir de le garder prisonnier et ta plus grande peur se réalisera… C'est une situation qui ne peut pas durer…

Shōto s'apprêtait à répondre quand Toshinori leva la main.

\- Tu m'as parlé des menaces de ton père et je sais mieux que personne de quoi ses hommes et lui sont capables. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis de mon côté…

Il but une autre gorgée avant de poursuivre.

\- Je vais prendre en charge la sécurité de Midoriya et Bakugo quand tu rentreras chez toi. Promit-il avec assurance. Tu sais que mon équipe et moi sommes passé maître dans l'art du camouflage… Il n'osera pas s'en prendre ni à eux ou à leurs proches, tu as ma parole.

Devant le silence du garçon, qui semblait abasourdi, il lui prit la main.

\- Ce sera dur mais toi mieux que personne sait ce que c'est… D'être prisonnier de quelqu'un, le raisonna gentiment l'homme.

La voix de Shōto trembla un peu sous l'émotion, quand il osa parler de nouveau.

Les mots d'All Might l'avait touché et il réalisa doucement qu'il avait raison.

\- Je veux qu'il m'aime…

C'était une prière, un vœu qu'il osa formuler devant la première personne qui lui avait montrer une affection sincère.

La grande main se resserra autour de la plus petite et l'homme sourit.

\- C'est déjà le cas, Shōto… Affirma-t-il. Ne cherche pas plus pour le moment et profite de ce que tu as construit avec lui.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux quelques minutes et il reprit la parole, en contrôlant le volume de sa voix.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, ta deuxième personnalité a agi à ta place… C'est toujours comme ça quand tu rencontres le Docteur Todoroki… Nous pensons qu'il agit sur toi comme le ferait un stimulus.

L'adolescent le regarda, suspicieux.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour toi… Consentit Toshinori. Tu as toujours été contrôlé depuis tout petit. Il a fait en sorte que tu répondes à ses ordres sans SCM. Tu m'as écrit, que le jour où il est venu te voir, après des années, il t'a ordonné de l'utiliser. L'ordre s'est déclenché au moment où il l'a prononcé. C'est pour cette raison que tu as fait venir Midoriya chez toi et que tu en a fait ton esclave.

Le grand enchaîna :

\- De même que le jour de sa dernière visite. Cela a conduit à ce qui s'est passé.

En son for intérieur, Shōto refusait son raisonnement.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

Toshinori l'observa attentivement.

\- Tu as grandis avec cette idée que tu es un monstre, parce qu'il t'a _conditionné_ à penser ainsi mais tu le sais, au fond… C'est lui qui en est un. Ses expériences sur toi le prouve et montre son degré de folie. Tu es juste un instrument entres les mains d'un fou, une simple victime…

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

\- Une autre personnalité a été créée uniquement dans le but d'obéir aux ordres du Docteur Todoroki. Quelque part, tu restes conscient malgré tout. De cette façon, cela te fait croire que tu es un monstre puisque à tes yeux, c'est toi qui agis.

\- Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que je souffre d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité ?

Il avait lu beaucoup de chose là-dessus mais pour lui, cela relevait plus de la science-fiction.

Toshinori resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Il ne voulait pas l'embrouiller davantage avec des explications qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir dans leur totalité pour le moment ; la découverte était encore trop récente, son équipe et lui n'avaient pas encore suffisamment creuser.

\- Pour faire simple, même en enlevant ton SCM, Enji pourrait te donner un ordre auquel tu obéirais sans discuter.

Tout en jaugeant sa réaction, il lui posa une question :

\- Connais-tu son réel dessein, avec ce dispositif ?

Shōto eut un léger haussement d'épaule.

\- Asservir des gens, sans, répondit-il lui-même.

Le bicolore secoua la tête, sceptique.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- C'est la grande question à laquelle nous n'arrivons pas à trouver réponse… Et tant que nous n'aurons pas infiltré son laboratoire de l'intérieur, il nous sera impossible de le savoir…

\- Comment comptez-vous y prendre ? Questionna Shōto.

Toshinori lâcha un soupir.

\- Cet objectif a été mis de côté, pour le moment. Nous n'avons pas les compétences requises pour fouiller ses recherches, malheureusement… Et là n'est pas la question de toute façon. Je voulais seulement que tu saches…

Ses yeux brillaient de tendresse.

\- Que tu n'es pas un monstre.

Devant le doux sourire qu'affichait son bienfaiteur, Shōto se remémora les paroles d'Izuku et son image apparut à côté de celle de l'inspecteur.

Il lui souriait.

Shōto sentit son cœur déborder, ses épaules s'affaissant peu à peu, luttant avec difficulté contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Une dernière pression de la grande main suffit à en faire échapper quelques-unes.

D'autres suivirent…

Et encore d'autres après elles…

Puis sans se rendre vraiment compte, son corps fut secoué de sanglot…

Et il se mit à pleurer sans retenu.

* * *

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, après ma discussion avec All Might.

Ainsi, je n'étais pas un monstre ?

Pourtant, j'avais pleinement conscience de mes actes…

Je ne comprenais plus rien…

Je cessai de tourner sans fin dans ce lit trop petit pour moi et finit par m'installer sur la chaise, en face du bureau.

Je restai longuement ainsi, dans le silence et l'obscurité, comme avant…

J'avais l'impression de retrouver une veille amie perdue de longue date. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus je la laissai m'engloutir avec joie…

J'étais bien, en paix.

Je me sentais chez moi.

All Might pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je savais que je n'étais pas contrôlé par cet homme.

Tout ça, c'était moi, uniquement moi.

Pas de contrôle, juste moi.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, rongé par la curiosité, j'allumais mon téléphone.

Les notifications s'affichèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

J'avais un nombre impressionnant d'appels manqués, de SMS, ma boîte vocale était saturée par la voix affolée de Deku et l'autre, plus criarde de Katchan.

Je souris sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

 _Ils s'inquiètent._

J'avais effacé mes messages quand apparut soudain un MMS d'un numéro inconnu, avec une vidéo en pièce jointe.

Je l'ouvris, intrigué.

Mon sang se glaça aussitôt.

Je reconnus la salle du caisson où j'étais enfermé dans ce maudit labo.

Juste à côté, les ustensiles habituel avait laissé place à une chaise où il était assis…

Le plan fut zoomé pour que je puisse le voir distinctement.

Ligoté et yeux bandés, observé par l'œil fou de Shigaraki…

 _Deku !_

\- Hé Izuku ! Retentit sa voix amusée. Tu veux faire un jeu ?

Izuku ne disait rien mais tremblait.

Shigaraki se tourna si brusquement devant la caméra que je sursautai.

\- Oh Shōto… Souffla-t-il, la voix empli d'une excitation malveillante. On a ton pote ici ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

La voix d'Izuku retentit, pleine de panique.

\- Non, Shōto ! Il veulent t'attirer ici ! Reste où tu es, ne rentre…

La main de Shigaraki fendit l'air et s'écrasa sur sa joue en un bruit sec.

\- T'as pas l'air d'avoir tout compris ! Beugla la Mort. S'il ne vient pas, c'est toi qui passe de vie à trépas. Oh bien sûr avant, j'aurai pris le temps de m'amuser avec toi…

La vidéo prit fin avec la voix du Docteur Todoroki qui ordonna :

\- Je t'attends demain matin... Si tu ne viens pas, ton petit copain mourra.

Le rouge m'entoura.

Bondissant hors de la chambre, je me précipitais dans le bureau d'All Might où il travaillait encore.

J'ouvris la porte sans frapper.

\- Regardez ça.

Je lui tendis mon téléphone.

Son visage s'assombrit à chaque parole prononcées par Shigaraki et se ferma définitivement en entendant la phrase du Docteur Todoroki.

\- La priorité est de sortir ton ami de là, déclara-t-il après un long moment. Pas question que tu y ailles seul, je vais t'accompagner.

Je lui lançais un regard entendu qu'il comprit aussitôt :

\- Tu n'y penses pas ! S'étrangla-t-il. Tu veux rester là-bas ?

\- C'est la seule façon d'aider Deku ! Si j'y reste, il ne cherchera plus à se servir de lui pour m'atteindre !

Il tenta de rester calme mais je remarquais ses poings se serrer.

\- Je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il ne te libérera pas cette fois !

J'avais déjà pris ma décision et il le savait.

\- Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure qu'aimer quelqu'un c'est savoir le laisser partir… Vous aviez raison et je suis prêt. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un sacrifice, je veux juste sauver celui que j'aime.

\- Tu crois que te précipiter dans un piège est la solution ?

\- Oui, répliquai-je sans hésiter. Je vous ai tout raconter… Vous savez que Deku s'est sacrifié plus qu'il ne le fallait pour moi, alors que je ne le méritais pas. Et après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir… Je lui donnerai ma vie.

Il se leva brusquement et me regarda.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, dit-il avec calme. Mais ça, c'est du suicide…

\- Peu importe ce que vous pensez. Répliquai-je avec véhémence. C'est ce que j'ai décidé.

Depuis que je connaissais Deku, c'est moi qui ai reçu le plus de lui : Sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son abnégation…

C'était à mon tour de me sacrifier… et je le ferai sans regret.

Parce qu'il était mon ami…

Parce que je devais le libérer de ce fardeau que je lui avais imposé.

Parce que j'étais prêt à affronter mes démons grâce à lui.

 _Parce que je l'aimais._

\- Je refuse. Ta mère…

\- Lassez-là en dehors de ça ! Criais-je.

Je m'avançai et contournai pur me mettre en face de lui.

\- Ma mère… Sifflai-je. Vous tenez tant que ça à parler d'elle ? Elle m'a abandonné, cette mère ! Elle s'est suicidée parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle m'a laissé dans cet enfer tout seul !

Je perdis totalement le contrôle et me mit à hurler :

\- Je la hais ! Je l'exècre de toutes mes forces ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais elle s'est suicidée juste après, en se fichant de ce que je deviendrai !

\- C'est faux, répliqua mon vis-à-vis, nullement embarrassé par mes hurlements. Et tu le sais.

\- C'est vous qui ne savez rien ! Répliquai-je entre mes dents. Vous êtes là à la mentionner comme si vous la connaissiez alors que vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'aimerait que le fils qu'elle aimait tant se sacrifie ainsi. C'est une évidence, aucune mère ne supporterait ça.

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles.

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je sais qu'elle te manque dans le fond… Tes cauchemars ont peut-être été exorcisé mais le souvenir que tu as d'elle te hante toujours.

Je tentais de me libérer sans y parvenir.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais ne rejette pas ce qu'elle représente à tes yeux.

Il finit par me lâcher.

Je repris mes distances.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Il soupira.

\- D'accord, se résigna-t-il, fait ce que tu penses être juste. Je vais utiliser le reste de la nuit pour essayer de réfléchir à comment vous sortir de là, tous les deux.

J'opinai du chef.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

J'aillai quitter son bureau quand il me rappela.

\- Tu es devenu un homme… Et un homme bien.

Je sortis sans lui répondre.

Une seule pensée me traversait alors que je regagnais ma chambre.

 _Demain, ce sera à mon tour de te sauver, Deku._

* * *

 _*Dernier chapitre avec un PDV_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Libre

**[I] Chapitre 16 : Libre**

* * *

Un sifflotement enjoué réveilla Izuku, ce matin-là.

Il avait mal partout. Sa tête surtout. Il regarda autour de lui ; il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger et se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Une forte odeur de désinfectant vint frotter ses narines, tandis qu'il regardait en face de lui.

De dos, il vit un homme maigre nettoyer méticuleusement des ustensiles médicaux.

Comme en souvenir des événements de la veille, il sentit sa joue enflée, rouge et picotante.

Un gémissement lui échappa. L'homme stoppa son geste et fit mourir l'air qu'il sifflotait. Délicatement, il posa le scalpel qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le plateau en métal et se retourna.

Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, l'homme avait une peau cadavérique et fripée, des yeux rouges qui brillaient d'un éclat effrayant et lorsqu'il grimaça ce qui devait être pour lui l'équivalent d'un sourire, Izuku eut un mouvement de recul, saisit d'effroi.

Sa voix retentit soudain, résonnant joyeusement dans toute la pièce.

\- Bonjour, bel endormi ! Ça me rassure de te voir les yeux ouverts, je pensais y être aller un peu fort avec la dose de sédatif hier... J'ai retiré le bandage que tu avais sur les yeux, inutile de me remercier...

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face du garçon.

\- Ici, c'est l'endroit où Doc et moi, on faisait des expériences sur numéro trois... Enfin, je veux dire Shōto, corrigea Shigaraki.

Le cœur d'Izuku se serra immédiatement en pensant à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû subir à cause de ces deux savant fous.

L'énorme caisson à sa gauche, dont la porte était négligemment ouverte, en disait déjà suffisamment.

Il devait se sentir tellement seul...

\- J'avoue que ça me manque, cette période... Confessa-t-il. Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec lui...

Sa phrase resta suspendue dans l'air et il regarda Izuku.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de l'otage.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup m'amuser avec toi aussi, mais Doc m'a fait promettre de ne pas te toucher... Bougonna-t-il, déçu.

Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres avec gourmandise.

\- Vous avez... abusé de lui ? Osa demander le prisonnier, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, répondit Shigaraki, complètement indifférent. La plupart du temps quand il dormait, Doc ne voulait pas abîmer son sujet chéri, alors je devais y faire très attention...

Izuku était écœuré. Il fut pris de nausées et vomi une bile translucide dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Tu t'es sali, commenta l'abuseur.

\- Comment... avez-vous... pu ? Articula Izuku, la voix pleine de rage contenue.

Shigaraki haussa les épaules.

\- J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Izuku releva la tête, la rage déformant ses traits, les larmes lui brulant les yeux.

\- C'est ignoble ! Hurla-t-il.

La mort se leva, menaçante. Elle saisit une poignée des cheveux de la victime qu'elle tira sans vergogne.

Izuku parvint à se retenir de crier en serrant les dents.

Elle se pencha vers lui et susurra à l'oreille.

\- Redescend de ton nuage, princesse. La vie n'est pas toute blanche ou toute noire. Tu as vécu dans ton petit cocon mais des gens n'ont pas la même chance que toi. Les hommes ne naissent pas égaux, dans ce monde.

Resserrant sa poigne, elle enchaîna.

\- Moi, tu vois... J'ai toujours vécu dans la nuit, et un soir, j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un à l'âme aussi noire que la mienne.

Izuku avait horriblement mal. Ses bras et ses pieds ligotés étaient engourdi à cause des liens trop serrés. Il mourrait de soif, avait faim...

Mais il ne pensait qu'à Shōto.

 _Comment a-t-il pu supporter tout ça... ?_

\- Tu pleures ? S'étonna Shigaraki en voyant une larme glisser sur sa joue. C'est mignon...

Il la recueilli du bout de la langue, affichant un sourire carnassier.

Il le lâcha brutalement et s'éloigna légèrement sans toutefois pouvoir détacher ses yeux, fasciné malgré lui par ce garçon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes pour un autre...

[*]

Dans l'appartement, Toshinori servit un bol de riz, de l'anguille et une soupe miso à Katsuki et Shōto, dans la cuisine.

\- Mangez ! Invita-t-il gaiement.

\- J'ai pas faim, marmonna Katsuki.

Il le regarda.

\- Vous êtes qui, au juste ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

\- Un inspecteur, répondit l'autre en souriant.

\- Et ?

\- Ta vraie question est de savoir comment je connais le SCM... Eh bien, j'ai un très lourd passé avec cette chose...

Katsuki, devant le regard voilé de tristesse de cet homme qu'il trouvait bizarre, dont la présence le rassurait néanmoins, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

\- Mangez, répéta Toshinori. Bakugo, tu iras ensuite au lycée et je me rendrai au labo avec Shōto, dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait guère place à la négociation.

Mais hors de question pour Katsuki de rester en dehors de cette affaire.

\- Attendez, je veux venir ! Objecta-t-il. Deku est...

\- Pas question, répliqua fermement l'inspecteur. Tu n'es qu'un enfant et tout ceci est bien trop dangereux.

\- Mais...

Il secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe tes motivations. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. C'est trop risqué pour une personne non-impliqué de nous accompagner.

Katsuki tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Je suis impliqué ! Cria-t-il. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé à Deku.

Toshinori affichait un visage impassible.

\- Ça m'est égal. Tu ne discutes pas.

Pour une raison toujours étrange, Katsuki fut incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit et se tassa sur sa chaise la mine boudeuse, les bras croisés.

Shōto restait silencieux. Depuis hier, des images cauchemardesques le hantaient. Savoir Deku à la merci de Shigaraki lui était insoutenable.

\- Allons-y, All Might, dit Shōto en repoussant sa chaise.

Katsuki se tourna vers lui.

\- Ramène-le, ordonna Katsuki. Mais débrouille-toi pour revenir. Deku ne supporterait pas que tu te sacrifies comme ça pour lui.

Le bicolore se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Il avait déjà pris sa décision, la veille.

Katsuki se leva pour aller dans sa chambre préparer son sac.

Toshinori et Shōto en profitèrent pour s'éclipser.

Avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, Shōto regarda la salle encore une fois, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Fut un temps où cet endroit était empli de rire et de joie...

Le seul endroit où il avait connu le bonheur.

Il referma finalement la porte et le bruit détonna un moment à l'intérieur de lui, semblable à une sorte d'avertissement.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y reviendrait pas...

[*]

\- Il me semblait avoir été clair, dit Toshinori le visage fermé, alors que Shōto et lui se trouvaient devant le laboratoire du Docteur Todoroki.

Prudemment dissimulé derrière eux, à suffisamment bonne distance pour ne pas être repéré, Katsuki les avait suivis.

\- Je n'abandonne jamais, rétorqua l'explosif avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Toshinori soupira.

\- Comme tu voudras. La priorité est de sortir votre camarade de là, c'est compris ?

Les deux garçons opinèrent de la tête.

\- Bien.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un vent glacial les frappa de plein fouet.

La pièce était large et très sombre.

\- Je passe devant, décida Shōto. Je connais cet endroit par cœur, suivez-moi.

D'un pas assuré, Shōto s'avança dans la pénombre. Les deux le suivirent en regardant autour d'eux. Cette première salle avait des allures de grand hangar.

Le vent glacial pénétrait chacun de leurs muscles mais l'adrénaline aidant, cela équivalait à une légère brise.

Un sentiment nouveau envahissait Katsuki. Il n'avait jamais connue pareille sensation. Il n'avait pas peur, au contraire. Une force phénoménale le parcourait de toute part, dressant sa pilosité, l'inondant d'une douce et délicieuse excitation, à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Il était prêt à éclater n'importe quel obstacle qui se dresserait devant eux.

\- C'est juste en bas, informa Shōto en appuyant sur un bouton d'ascenseur.

Lui non plus ne tremblait pas.

Il voulait récupérer Izuku à tout prix.

[*]

Le Docteur Todoroki entra dans la salle.

\- Il est là, dit-il à Shigaraki.

Izuku qui s'était endormi, papillonna des yeux.

\- Détache-le, somma-t-il en désignant l'otage de la tête.

Bien que déçu que tout soit déjà fini, il s'exécuta.

Izuku resta prostré, massant ses poignets qu'il ne sentait plus.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, tandis que Shigaraki s'effaça, sortant par une petite porte situé à l'arrière de la salle.

\- Katchan ! S'exclama Izuku surpris de le voir.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Shōto puis sur Toshinori.

Une affection débordante et réciproque naquit immédiatement entre les deux mais aucun ne savaient encore à quel point cette rencontre allait chambouler leurs vies respectives.

Izuku lui sourit.

Quand Toshinori le lui rendit, il sut que tout irait bien.

Parce qu'il était là.

Le Docteur Todoroki tapa dans ses mains, impatient.

\- Procédons à l'échange, voulez-vous.

Izuku se leva difficilement, tituba au premier pas, dû à ses jambes ankylosées. Il se reprit, tandis que Shōto s'avançait vers lui. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, les lèvres du bicolore articulèrent quelque chose, uniquement à destination d'Izuku. Il écarquilla des yeux une seconde, avant de reprendre contenance, se sachant observé par le Docteur.

Shōto s'assit à sa place.

A cet instant, plusieurs dalles du plafond cédèrent et s'étalèrent à grand fracas au sol.

Le son d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre au-dessus du grand trou béant et une corde marron apparut.

\- Allez ! Pressa Toshinori.

Katsuki fut le premier à obéir. Toshinori après un dernier regard échangé avec Shôto, fut le suivant.

\- Viens ! Supplia Izuku à Shōto.

Il se leva, hésitant un instant. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que de partir avec lui et reprendre cette vie pleine de chaleur qu'il avait commencé à connaître grâce à eux.

Il avait également tellement de chose à lui dire...

\- RESTE ICI, SHOTO !

Il se figea sur place, ramené brusquement à la réalité.

Les joues sillonnées de larmes, le bicolore lui tendit une enveloppe et lui sourit.

Comprenant peu à peu la situation, dans un effort désespéré, "l'esclave" saisit la main de son ami, aussitôt retirée par ce dernier.

\- Je dois rester ici, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

\- NON ! Hurla Izuku. Je t'en prie, fais un effort ! Bats-toi ! Si tu restes ici, tu risques de...

\- C'est ma décision, Izuku ! Cria Shōto. Je sais ce qui m'attends et je l'accepte, fais-en autant ! Ne me sauve pas !

C'était un ordre.

Le cœur brisé, Izuku sentit ses mains agripper la corde et fut doucement hisser. Il regarda une dernière fois son "maître" qui à nouveau remua des lèvres.

 _Merci pour tout._

Izuku se détourna au moment où il sentit les mains de Toshinori le prendre par la taille et retirer la corde qu'il tenait.

Katsuki le regardait.

Il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste vers lui, son chagrin dévastateur le forçait à garder ses distances.

Izuku éclata en sanglot, cédant sous son poids.

Le front touchant le sol instable, un flot de larme s'écrasait dessus, incontrôlable.

Il ne cessait de pleurer.

[*]

Toshinori laissa quelques jours à Katsuki et Izuku, avant de leur rendre visite, chez Shōto. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à quitter l'appartement, comme si un lien invisible les liait à cet endroit.

\- Vous avez du nouveau à propos de Shōto ? Demanda l'ébouriffé en lui servant une tasse de thé.

\- Nous sommes retournés au laboratoire, il était vide. Enfin presque, les rats y ont élu domicile apparemment.

Izuku sourit faiblement.

\- J'ai aussi tenté de lui écrire mais son adresse a été effacée... Ajouta-t-il songeur.

\- Vous nous aviez dit que les emails étaient échangés via un serveur sécurisé dont seul vous et Double-face connaissiez les codes... Comment est-ce possible ?

L'homme huma l'odeur de son thé avant de répondre.

\- Je l'ignore, Bakugo... Soupira-t-il.

Il avait bien une piste mais il ne voulait pas l'explorer, tant elle lui semblait inconcevable. L'idée qu'un membre de son équipe ait pu le trahir lui paraissait pure affabulation. Pourtant, son instinct d'inspecteur ne voyait que cette explication...

\- Nous continuons nos investigations en tout cas. Cela prendra le temps que ça prendra mais nous allons vous le ramener, c'est promis...

Au lycée, courait le bruit que le Docteur Todoroki avait désinscrit son fils sans explication.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent son sauvetage, l'aura noire qui accompagnait Shōto semblait accrochée à Izuku. Il avait un mal fou à se consacrer à ses études, hermétique à la vie qui continuait autour, pensant sans cesse à son ami qu'il imaginait enfermé.

Un mois et demi plus tard, ces images, cette aura refusaient toujours de le quitter.

Les repoussant malgré lui, personne n'osait s'approcher, en dehors du trio dans la confidence.

Un jour, Ochaco, remarquant le visage triste et morne de Deku, s'assit à ses côtés, en silence.

\- J'aurai pu le sauver.

\- Non, Deku. Tu n'aurais pas pu. Bakugo a raison, c'est une histoire qui vous dépasse. Laisse cet inspecteur faire son travail et essaye d'avancer.

\- Comment ? Chaque seconde, chaque geste m'est devenu douloureux. Quand je pense à toutes les choses qu'ils peuvent lui faire...

Il plaqua la main devant sa bouche, sentant cette sensation revenir.

Avec tendresse, elle l'entoura de son bras et lui caressa l'épaule.

\- C'est une qualité que j'ai toujours admirée... Avoua Ochaco. La capacité que tu as, quoiqu'il arrive, de faire passer l'intérêt des autres avant le tien. Mais Deku...

Elle marqua une pause.

Il la regarda, lui donnant le courage de poursuivre.

\- Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu ne peux rien faire... Continue de vivre, en ayant cet objectif de faire quelque chose pour lui. Tu sauras quoi faire, quand tu auras trouvé la réponse à cette question. Mais pour ça, tu dois laisser tout ça derrière toi, pour le moment.

Izuku appréciait son honnêteté et la remercia.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il offrit à sa meilleure amie un sourire franc qui mit du baume au cœur de la jeune fille.

Katsuki aussi était perdu. Son inquiétude balançait entre Izuku qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Shōto...

Il avait beau le détester, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Une nuit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'il ne dormait pas encore, perdu dans ses pensées.

Izuku entra.

Sans un mot, il se glissa à ses côtés et le silence dura un bon moment, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, Katchan, d'avoir été avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Merci.

En guise de réponse, Katsuki lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, idiot... S'exaspéra Katsuki.

Izuku l'entoura de ses bras et se pelotonna contre lui. L'explosif resta sans bouger, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter.

\- Je peux rester comme ça ?

\- Si... Si tu veux, dit Katsuki, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Izuku poussa un soupir de bien-être, tout en l'enserrant davantage.

Il finit par s'endormir ainsi, sous le sourire attendri de Katsuki.

Il aurait aimé l'observer toute la nuit s'il avait pu mais un sommeil traître le surprit et il s'endormit à son tour...

[*]

Lorsque le réveil de son portable se mit à sonner, le lendemain, Katsuki l'éteignit tout de suite.

Tâtonnant avec sa main, il chercha la présence d'Izuku dans le lit sans la trouver.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment, se disant qu'il le trouverait sans doute dans la cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner...

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea encore un peu somnolant dans le salon.

Izuku n'était pas là.

Une peur panique s'empara tout de suite de lui et il l'appela désespérément, imaginant le pire, avant de se rendre compte...

Que ses affaires avaient disparu.

Là, il comprit lentement...

Izuku était partit.

Il l'avait abandonné ici.

\- Bakugo ! Cria une voix à l'entrée.

Visiblement, la porte n'avait pas été fermée à clé.

Il se dirigea vers elle et eut la surprise de voir...

\- Ura... raka...

Il était impossible pour Katsuki d'imprimer les données que son cerveau lui envoyaient.

 _Deku était là hier..._

 _On s'est endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre..._

 _Et aujourd'hui..._

Même avec la présence d'Ochaco sur le seuil de l'appartement, preuve ultime qu'il ne se trompait pas, la vérité refusait de faire son chemin.

Il eut froid soudain, trembla de tous ses membres, malgré la chaleur de l'été approchant.

Le vent glacial de ce laboratoire s'était à nouveau engouffré en lui avec plus de vigueur, le mordant cette fois à pleine dent, comme pour lui faire payer de l'avoir ignoré, ce jour-là.

\- Il est... parti ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle se précipita vers lui et l'attira contre elle.

C'était un geste irréfléchi que Katsuki n'eut pas la force de refuser.

Il avait beaucoup trop froid.

Il répondit sans se rendre compte à son étreinte, cherchant désespérément à se réchauffer, luttant contre les sanglots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Les larmes roulaient sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher sur son visage dévasté, à la fois incrédule et désorienté.

S'avouant finalement vaincu, il fondit en larmes, poussant un cri de douleur, le poids du désespoir écrasant ses épaules tremblotantes. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula à genoux, entraînant Ochaco dans sa chute.

Il pleura dans ses bras longtemps sans qu'il lui soit possible de s'arrêter...

Il mourrait de froid.

[*]

Un avion s'apprêtait à décoller. Dedans, un passager à la chevelure ébouriffée fixait une feuille de papier blanche où deux phrases étaient inscrites au stylo bille, de la même couleur qu'une écharpe nouée autour de son cou ; dans l'autre main, il serrait un drôle d'objet, ressemblant à un dentier.

[*]

Dans le laboratoire du Docteur Todoroki, dont une partie avait dû être reconstruite, la porte d'un caisson se refermait sur un Shōto étrangement calme.

 _Tout ira bien._

 _A présent, tu es libre._

Le bruit retentit, résonna, s'amplifia, s'envola jusque dans le gris lugubre du ciel...

 _Fin de la première partie._


	17. II Chapitre 1 : 5

**! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**

* * *

 **[II : Fléau] ~ Chapitre 1 : 5.**

* * *

La jeune fille courait, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La fumée sortait de sa bouche, expiré dans un souffle saccadé. Elle ne sentait pas le froid, son esprit focalisé sur sa course qui lui paraissait sans fin, malgré la douleur de ses muscles, les vibrations de ses pas, qui écorchaient ses pieds toujours en mouvement.

 _Si je m'arrête, je meurs._

Son cerveau retraça rapidement le déroulement de son début de soirée : Elle s'était préparée pour un dîner romantique avec son fiancé. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il allait enfin la demander en mariage, après cinq ans d'un bonheur sans nuage. Elle avait pris le soin de choisir cette robe couleur beige crème qu'il lui avait offerte quelques mois plus tôt, faite pour elle.

Elle se trouvait si jolie dedans...

Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais retombant négligemment dans son dos, parée d'un unique bijou en argent à son poignet droit, elle l'avait rejoint dans ce restaurant, lieu de leur première rencontre, où ils s'étaient vus par hasard lors d'un séminaire.

Il avait choisi cette table, _leur_ table... Ce fut un moment magique.

Ils étaient ressortis quelques heures plus tard du restaurant, visages rayonnants.

A son annulaire gauche, une magnifique bague en or blanc, surmonté d'un petit diamant.

Le couple s'était avancé vers la voiture du jeune homme, quand...

Tout était devenu noir.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, encore dans le flou, elle ne distinguait que des formes vacillantes. Tout bougeait autour d'elle, elle avait mal à la tête. Où était son fiancé ?

\- Alisaie ! Cria une voix familière.

Elle sursauta, reconnaissant la voix de son fiancé.

\- Takumi !

Sa vision devint clair et elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient enfermés dans une maison vide en bois dont l'odeur de moisi se faisait sentir à plein nez. Elle et son fiancé n'étaient pas seuls. Autour d'eux, une quarantaine de personnes entassés, à la même expression apeurée, tous en sous-vêtement.

Elle posa les yeux sur son poignet et remarqua qu'à la place de son bracelet, un tissu de couleur bleu y était maintenant attaché. Rapidement, elle regarda ceux de son compagnon. Le sien était rouge, noué autour de son poignet gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Alisaie, paniquée.

En face d'elle, une femme qui semblait un peu près du même âge l'informa, d'une voix plus calme.

\- On s'est tous réveillés ici. Ils ont parlé de lancer un jeu entre nous tous.

Alisaie fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Ils prennent des personnes au hasard et les font participer, enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et chuchota à l'attention du couple.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, à ce sujet. Apparemment, ce serait un jeu de survie, j'ai prévu de faire la morte pour m'en sortir vivante.

La porte finie par s'ouvrir après de longues minutes sur un homme de forte corpulence, cagoulé, portant un pull noir et un pantalon couleur kaki.

\- Maintenant écoutez-moi ! Tonna-t-il à travers sa cagoule. Ceux qui ont un bandeau rouge au poignet, veuillez sortir et saisir l'arme de votre choix, dans le camion situé un peu plus loin ! Vous allez tous participer à un jeu de survie ! Les bleus contre les rouges ! L'unique survivant de cette partie repartira libre, c'est compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent sans un mot.

\- Que la partie commence !

Un _clic_ se déclencha dans le cerveau des participants.

\- Tu as entendu ? Demanda une mère à son fils adolescent.

\- Oui... Répondit-il, blême.

Il n'ajouta rien mais ses yeux indiquaient qu'il savait ce qui se passait.

\- Les bleus, attendez une minute avant d'y aller à votre tour ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa fiancée. Il était pâle et la sueur perlait sur son front.

\- Une battle royale... Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. On se croirait dans un film ou un jeu-vidéo...

Un sourire cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Il y a cinq minutes, j'ai demandé à la femme que j'aime de m'épouser et maintenant... Je me retrouve en caleçon à jouer ma vie.

\- On va survivre tous les deux ! Cria Alisaie sans trembler. On aura un beau et magnifique maria...

\- Silence ! On se bouge, les rouges !

Takumi se leva, ainsi que la vingtaine de personne équipé du tissu de la couleur désignée.

Il effleura les doigts de la jeune fille et murmura :

\- Je t'aime. Merci pour ces cinq années de bonheur.

Il suivit la fil, sous l'expression affolée d'Alisaie.

Comment les choses avaient pu prendre une telle tournure... ?

Les bleus sortirent une minute plus tard, furent dirigés vers un camion contenant un arsenal impressionnant. Armes à feux, blanches, chaînes, bombes, taser... Tout y était.

\- Prenez celle de votre choix. Somma l'homme derrière eux.

Alisaie ne voulait pas choisir.

Elle avait les armes en horreur, elle détestait toute forme de violence...

Pourtant, sa main la guida vers une bombe qu'elle enferma dans sa main sans hésiter.

Elle chercha rapidement l'homme de sa vie des yeux, introuvable.

\- Pousse-toi !

Elle fit plusieurs pas de côtés. L'homme regarda sa montre, balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sous l'impatience.

\- Allez-y !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que les premiers coup de feu et les premiers cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

Rapidement, le groupe se dispersa.

C'est là que sa course contre la mort a commencée.

Alisaie ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle voulait retrouver Takumi mais ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait peur, les cris résonnant partout autour d'elle, s'insinuaient dans sa tête, la poursuivaient sans cesse... Elle ne s'arrêtait pas, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter...

Son pied buta contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre. Elle se releva avec peine, ses chevilles commençant à la lancer méchamment.

Tous ses muscles la faisait souffrir le martyr.

Pourtant...

 _Je ne dois PAS m'arrêter !_

Elle ferma les yeux, ses larmes de douleur volant au gré d'un vent froid qu'elle sentait à peine.

Pendant un instant, elle voulut que tout s'arrête.

Elle se heurta à un obstacle et rouvrit les yeux.

C'était Takumi.

Un soulagement indescriptible la submergea et elle sourit.

\- Takumi, je...

L'homme à forte corpulence se présenta derrière lui.

\- Tue la, ordonna-t-il.

Avec une lenteur infinie, Takumi sentit le bras de la main qui agrippait le revolver se lever vers sa cible.

Sous le choc, Alisaie restait figée. Elle qui d'habitude réagissait rapidement, avait l'esprit vide, fatigué.

\- Ne fais pas ça... Supplia-t-elle.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de son fiancé et glissèrent le long de son visage.

\- Je ne peux pas lutter... Sanglota-t-il. Je suis désolé, mon amour...

Un cri strident réveilla soudain la forêt. Les rapaces nocturnes, effrayés par cette nuit décidément bien agitée, finirent par s'envoler, recouvrant le bruit du coup de feu qui retentit...

[*]

Il poussa la porte du bar avec force, où ses deux amis l'y attendaient déjà, dégustant leur boisson.

Les cheveux blond cendré désordonnés, les yeux rouges brillant de cet éclat explosif qui le caractérisait, Katsuki Bakugo s'assit sur un tabouret, placé à côté d'eux.

\- Vous auriez pu m'attendre, leur reprocha-t-il.

Perdus à se faire les yeux doux, Eijiro Kirishima et Ochaco Uraraka rougirent de ne pas avoir remarqué l'entrée de leur ami.

\- Désolé, Katsuki, c'est que...

Katsuki balaya l'air de la main.

\- Ah c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Les deux amoureux lui offrirent un sourire contrit.

Désormais âgé de vingt-deux ans, les trois amis avait bien grandis. L'innocence de l'adolescence avait laissé place à des traits plus mature.

\- Je te sers à boire ? Demanda Shinsō Hitoshi.

Hitoshi était à la fois barman et propriétaire du bar, le "Brainwashing". Grand, chevelure violacée et yeux assortis, il avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. De nuit comme de jour, il ne s'arrêtait jamais de travailler et s'occuper de son bar. Cet homme était surnommé l'hypnotiseur tant son pouvoir de persuasion était impressionnant. Pour cette raison, beaucoup de gens venait lui raconter soucis, sûr de recevoir de très bon conseil.

Il avait une règle qu'il appliquait à la lettre : "Ce qui se dit et se passe dans le bar, reste dans le bar."

Il avait une ambiance feutrée, très apaisante, un peu rétro, avec son grand Jukebox tassé dans un coin qui passait de la musique des quatre coins, chose dont il était d'ailleurs très fier.

\- Comme d'habitude, s'il te plait, dit Katsuki.

C'était une tradition pour le trio de se retrouver ici, tous les samedis soir depuis cinq ans.

Hitoshi hocha la tête et s'affaira à la préparation de sa boisson.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf à l'unité spéciale ? Demanda Ochaco, curieuse.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf à l'hosto ? Renvoya Katsuki sur le même ton.

Ochaco fit la moue et gonfla des joues, vexée.

\- C'est toujours pareil, j'ai jamais le droit de savoir... Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est confidentiel ? Rétorqua le blond cendré en saisissant le verre de lait à la fraise que le patron lui tendait.

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci.

Hitoshi fit un signe de la tête et repartit au nettoyage de ses verres.

\- Mais moi, je vous raconte tout ce qui se passe à l'hôpital ! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

\- Tu nous racontes tout ce qui se passe en rapport avec le SCM, nuança aussitôt Eijiro. C'est pas la même chose.

Elle croisa les bras, contenant sa colère qui se lisait tout de même sur son visage.

Eijiro et Katsuki ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis le lycée. Dès leur examen en poche, les deux garçons avaient tout fait pour rentrer dans l'unité de Toshinori pour une seule et même raison.

Retrouver Shōto Todoroki, toujours porté disparu.

Ils ignoraient si ce dernier était encore sous le contrôle de son père ou s'il avait réussi à s'échapper de sa folie... Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre semblait avoir effacé toute trace de son existence.

En attendant de pouvoir le retrouver toute l'équipe concentrait ses efforts sur le dispositif qui connaissait une expansion inquiétante. Le gouvernement lui-même était dépassé par une telle menace, faisant de plus en plus de victimes années après années.

Comment un tel objet a pu se retrouver à la porter de quasiment tout le monde ?

Son créateur aussi semblait s'être évaporé, ce qui était selon Toshinori, très mauvais signe tant la mégalomanie de cet homme n'avait aucune limite.

\- Puisqu'on en parle, fit la voix boudeuse d'Ochaco, hier, un homme est arrivé complètement bouleversé. Il disait avoir gagné un jeu de survie à condition réel.

Katsuki haussa un sourcil.

\- Encore ?

\- Ça arrive souvent, depuis quelques semaines... Souligna Eijiro, le visage grave et soucieux.

Ochaco poussa un soupir.

\- J'ai soigné cet homme qui disait avoir tué sa fiancée alors qu'il avait demandé en mariage plus tôt dans la soirée... Vous imaginez un peu ? Il était complètement dévasté et n'a pas compris son geste...

\- Il n'était plus sous influence ? Voulut savoir Katsuki après avoir fini son verre.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Les hommes ont tenu parole et l'ont libéré.

\- Tu aurais son nom ?

Et voilà... Elle venait ici et ça se finissait toujours en interrogatoire avec la demande d'une information... Pendant que pour eux, tout ça était confidentiel... C'était tellement injuste !

Sentant son amoureuse fulminer, Eijiro lui prit délicatement la main.

\- S'il te plait, Ocha... Et je te promets...

Il se pencha vers elle et lui susurra des mots à l'oreille. L'expression changea, elle rougit violemment mais un large sourire coquin apparut sur ses lèvres.

Katsuki se sentit prit de nausées tout à coup...

\- Je t'enverrai son nom via texto demain, je suis de garde ce soir...

Elle regarda sa montre.

\- D'ailleurs, faut que je file ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Eijiro prit ses affaires, salua le propriétaire du bar de la tête et s'arrêta devant Katsuki.

\- Au fait... Je ne t'aime pas.

\- Moi non plus, Minipouss...

Elle lui sourit et sortit.

\- En fait, elle ne te le dira jamais mais elle t'adore, dit Eijiro en souriant. Franchement, des fois, j'en suis jaloux. Il y en a que pour toi, à la maison... Et Bakugo par-ci, et Bakugo par-là...

\- T'as rien à craindre... le rassura l'explosif. Je suis pas intéressé par les filles et même si je l'étais, ta copine, non merci.

\- Oh je le sais, fit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Katsuki rentra chez lui, tard et accompagné. C'était comme ça tous les soirs depuis qu'un certain ébouriffé était parti. Des histoires qui ne comptaient pas, qu'il oubliait le lendemain mais qui sur le moment, faisait s'éloigner l'affreuse solitude de la nuit, dans cet appartement qu'il n'était pas parvenu à quitter.

Avec l'aide de Toshinori et ses parents, il avait réussi à l'acquérir quand il fut mis en vente, quelques mois après la disparition des deux colocataires. Les deux adultes s'étant porter garant pour lui, il avait pu le négocier à un prix abordable, promesse d'achat à la clé. Tout en suivant tant bien que mal ses deux dernières années au lycée, il s'était mis à travailler toutes les nuits, cumulant plusieurs petits boulots pendant trois ans pour réunir, avec ses trois complices, l'apport nécessaire. Il le paierait probablement toute sa vie mais cela lui était égal... Pas question qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est qui, lui ? Demanda le coup d'un soir, le lendemain.

Katsuki mangeait son petit déjeuner quand un beau brun au teint hâlé, nu comme un ver lui mit sous le nez, la photo de son ami d'enfance au visage rieur et innocent.

\- Où t'as eu ça ?

\- J'ai fouillé tes affaires, répondit le jeune homme. Je cherchais une chemise à me mettre, elle était en dessous de la pile.

Il avait oublié cette photo.

Trouvée par hasard quelques jours après sa fuite, il se souvint très nettement en la revoyant, avoir voulu s'en débarrasser mais l'avait finalement rangée quelque part, en se promettant de le faire, plus tard...

Il l'avait déplacée ? Il l'avait regardée depuis ? Il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Ce garçon n'existait plus.

Pour Katsuki, il n'était qu'un souvenir, vague et lointain.

\- Un ami d'enfance.

\- Il est mignon ! Commenta le sans-gêne en regardant à nouveau la photo.

\- Faut toujours se méfier des apparences... Maugréa le blond.

\- Quoi ?

Agacé, Katsuki claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Casse-toi.

\- Va te faire foutre, s'irrita l'autre.

\- Déjà fait.

Dans l'après-midi, comme promis, Ochaco envoya le nom, prénom et même l'adresse du jeune homme qu'elle avait soigné, en précisant à la fin " _ça va faire une année de boisson gratuite !_ "

Il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée, accompagné de Toshinori.

Une grande maison, dans un quartier chic.

\- Monsieur Obata ! Appela l'inspecteur sur le seuil. Vous êtes là ?

Prudemment, ils pénétrèrent dedans.

\- Nous aimerions vous parler de ce qui s'est passé, si vous le voulez bien !

Quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il avait été à son domicile, il se serait déjà montré...

\- Ils semblaient très heureux, remarqua Toshinori en regardant une photo du couple, posée sur un meuble du salon.

\- Ouais, et il a fini par la tuer... Dit l'explosif en regardant autour de lui. Vous croyez qu'il est chez lui ?

\- D'après sa voisine, il n'est pas sorti depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Allons voir en haut.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et trouvèrent la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Posant la main dessus, Katsuki l'ouvrit complètement...

\- Seigneur...

Ils se figèrent un instant, devant le corps sans vie du propriétaire, pendu à son lit.

Pendant que Toshinori s'avançait avec précaution pour détacher la victime, Katsuki, intrigué, alla vers le bureau en bois où était gravé les mots :

 _Pardonne-moi, Alisaie, je vais bientôt te rejoindre._

\- Le SCM a encore tout détruit sur son passage... Souffla-t-il juste pour lui.


	18. Chapitre 2 : Blessures

**[II] Chapitre 2 : Blessures**

* * *

Les larmes de Ryoji roulaient sans discontinuer le long de son visage, alors qu'il regardait le liquide rouge et chaud s'écraser sur le sol sablé.

Le sang se mêlait à ses larmes dans un mélange qu'il trouvait fascinant malgré la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait.

 _Des gouttes de pluies rouges..._

La douleur était une amie pour lui. Du haut de ses huit ans, tous les jours depuis l'âge de la maternelle, il l'avait découverte et apprivoisée, elle et ses copines qui venaient presque toujours ensuite : Les goûtes de sang et les larmes.

D'un geste rageur, il les essuya du poing. Cela tâcha le tee-shirt bleu que sa mère lui avait offert pour son anniversaire mais il s'en fichait.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas pu empêcher d'être battu par les "grands" de son école... C'était son quotidien tous les jours, aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Son allure chétive et ses cheveux couleur carotte étaient sans cesse l'objet de moquerie.

Très vite, il a été la cible de "grand" qui le rabaissait, rackettait, frappait à chaque fin de journée.

C'était son quotidien.

Il l'avait accepté.

Au fond de lui, il souhaitait dormir et se réveiller en étant un adulte. Là, il se vengerait.

Ce sera lui le "grand", il aurait le pouvoir.

Il rentra tête baissée chez lui, son cartable sur le dos, la mine triste et fatiguée.

Le soleil se couchait juste. Il adorait le coucher de soleil. Les lumières étaient tellement douces... rendaient le paysage si joli... L'air aussi semblait différent. Il avait l'impression d'être bercé avec tendresse, peu importait les saisons, dans cette atmosphère qu'il trouvait très apaisante.

Il aimait ce moment de calme, cet entre-deux empli de tranquillité, presque magique, avant de passer la porte de chez lui.

\- RYOJI ! Hurla la voix de sa mère, dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de sa maison. Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ?

La voix éméchée lui indiqua qu'elle avait ingurgiter beaucoup de cette boisson étrange à l'odeur infecte.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais dès qu'elle en buvait - et ça arrivait souvent - il avait remarqué un changement d'attitude, n'aimait pas du tout cette femme qui semblait avoir pris possession de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Son père disparu deux ans plus tôt, pris dans un accident de la route. C'est depuis ce moment que cela avait commencé et que l'accablement serrait son petit cœur, surtout quand il se remémorait des images floues de leur quotidien si joyeux. La voix de son père, son rire continuaient de l'accompagner envers et contre tout, donnant le courage de supporter cette drôle d'existence.

Cela dit, parfois, sa figure paternel manquait tellement qu'il trempait son oreiller de ses gouttes cristallines, parce que c'était trop dur de souffrir de cette absence, ça faisait si mal qu'il voulait le rejoindre, là-haut, dans le ciel où tout irait mieux.

\- Je suis rentré... Bougonna-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Sa mère papillonna des yeux en poussant un soupir agacé.

Sans le moindre mot ajouté, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit.

Il détestait sa vie. Blessures, sang, larmes, alcool... Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête...

[*]

En souriant, Ochaco plaça son stéthoscope autour de son cou. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit inondée d'un pouvoir spécial, doublé d'une certitude : Aujourd'hui, elle allait sauver des vies.

Devenir médecin s'était imposé très vite comme une évidence. Soigner les blessures, écouter le patient dont elle avait la charge étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle.

En ce moment, elle était affectée en pédiatrie mais elle voulait plus tard s'orienter vers les urgences. En attendant, elle prenait son mal en patience.

Bientôt, cependant, allait arriver un petit garçon dont la détresse la chamboulerait, ébranlant toutes ses convictions...

Il faisait très froid ces derniers jours ; l'hôpital était bondé, il y avait toujours à faire. En allant donner un coup de main aux urgences, elle croisa Tsuyu Asui et Momo Yaoyorozu, des anciennes camarades de classe, devenues progressivement ses meilleures amies.

Elles passèrent toute la matinée ensemble, à prendre soin des patients, recousant des blessures, tout en les écoutant attentivement raconter leur malheur et parfois, leur détresse. Travailler dans un hôpital était très dur psychologiquement. La passion pour son métier, néanmoins, était plus forte que tout.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison, qui l'avait poussée à choisir cette voie.

Elle voulait gagner de l'argent, mettre ses parents à l'abri du besoin, eux qui avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour lui permettre de réaliser ses rêves...

C'était à son tour de les aider maintenant.

Dans l'effervescence des urgences, la matinée passa très vite et bientôt pour les trois jeunes femmes, la pause de midi arriva.

Elle se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria, sandwiches à la main, parlant des cas qui avaient marqué leur matinée.

Profitant d'un court silence, Tsuyu déclara, amusée :

\- Mezo m'a dit que Mina avait encore fait des siennes, au commissariat municipal.

\- Elle a encore voulu tirer sur son patron ? Demanda Momo

\- Un suspect qui avait vandalisé une affiche.

Les deux autres poussèrent un soupir.

\- Elle devrait faire attention... Ses sautes d'humeur pourraient lui attirer des ennuis, dit Momo, soucieuse.

Ochaco secoua la tête :

\- Elle a un sacré caractère mais elle est très efficace, releva-t-elle. Quand elle est passionnée par une affaire, rien ne l'arrête.

\- Elle et Mezo sont en ce moment sur l'affaire des Battle Royales, informa Tsuyu. Mais ils n'avancent pas beaucoup. Ils sont certains d'une chose cependant, quelqu'un tire les ficelles derrière les sbires.

\- Ces SCM sont inquiétants... On dirait que plus les années passent, plus les incidents relatifs à ce dispositif de malheur se multiplient... C'est franchement pas rassurant...

Ochaco resta silencieuse.

Ses deux amies avaient appris l'existence du dispositif quand il avait commencé à circuler en masse, elle s'était bien gardée de leur dire qu'il existait déjà à l'époque du lycée...

Son bipeur se mit à vibrer, elle tourna la tête vers lui et se leva :

\- Je dois y aller.

Ses deux amies hochèrent la tête, elle se dirigea vers le service pédiatrie.

\- Susumi Ryoji, petit garçon de huit ans, souffrant de multiples contusions et possible traumatisme crânien. Annonça une infirmière, en lui tendant la fiche de son patient, lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui.

Elle s'approcha et lui souris une fois à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour Ryoji... Je suis le docteur Uraraka. Tu peux me dire où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Le petit garçon respirait difficilement était couvert de bleus, plais, anciennes comme nouvelles et semblait souffrir de malnutrition... Il était dans un piteux état.

Faiblement, il lui indiqua la tête.

\- J'ai mal... ici.

Elle lui tâta délicatement le front et sentit son petit patient se raidir à ce contact. Son expérience et son intuition lui murmurèrent immédiatement quelque chose.

\- Où est ta mère ? Demanda Ochaco avec douceur.

L'enfant resta silencieux.

\- Emmenez-le faire une IRM, ordonna le médecin à l'infirmière.

Elle prit la main du petit garçon. Cette fois, il trembla légèrement.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promet mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux marrons dans les siens. Ils étaient infiniment tristes, appelaient silencieusement à l'aide. Le cœur serré, Ochaco se détourna et marcha vers l'infirmière. Discrètement, elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Appelez aussi les services sociaux... Je crois que ce petit est battu.

Deux larmes perlèrent dans le coin des yeux de Ryoji.

[*]

Katsuki cherchait ses clés devant chez lui, avec son coup du soir aux mains baladeuses, pressées de passer à l'étape suivante, quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il poussa un cri exaspéré et le sortit de sa poche, en fronçant les sourcils. Qui que ce soit, la personne allait l'entendre...

Ses sourcils ses froncèrent un peu plus en voyant sur l'écran affiché : MINIPOUSS.

\- Quoi ? Beugla-t-il, quand il eut décroché.

\- Bakugoo, chantonna la voix doucereuse d'Ochaco à l'autre bout du fil. Il faut que tu me rendes un service...

Les mains baladeuses se faufilèrent sous le pull noir. Pas du tout perturbé, Katsuki resta silencieux.

\- J'ai besoin que tu joues les baby-sitter pendant, disons... Deux jours max.

Katsuki ricana :

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Allez quoi, s'il te plait ! Supplia-t-elle, et je te donnerai une info concernant l'affaire des Battle Royale.

\- Attends une seconde.

Il éloigna son téléphone et s'adressa au blond en face de lui.

\- Désolé chéri. Pas ce soir.

Visiblement en colère d'avoir attendu pour rien, le jeune homme s'écria :

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a dragué !

\- Tout le monde peut se tromper.

Le blond se détourna et partit en faisant la moue.

\- J'espère que t'es fière de toi, Minipouss, j'aurai pas ma dose ce soir, lui reprocha-t-il.

Ochaco pouffa.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, la personne que je te demande de veiller est un homme.

\- C'est vrai ? Dit-il subitement intéressé.

\- Il a huit ans et s'appelle Susumi Ryoji. On a plus de place en pédiatrie et sa mère est introuvable pour le moment...

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Cria Katsuki le visage déformé par la colère.

\- S'il te plaît Baku, mon cœur ! Je suis de garde toute cette semaine et Eijiro est retenu à l'unité, il ne reste plus que toi ! Et compte tenu de toutes les informations que je vous donne, j'ai le droit de temps en temps à un petit service, non ?

Katsuki claqua sa langue.

\- Tu me fais chier ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Merci ! Je t'attends à l'hôpital dans une heure. Je te revaudrai ça ! Promit-elle.

[*]

\- Je ne l'aime pas, dit Ryoji en voyant le visage bourru de Katsuki, une heure plus tard.

\- On bouge, le mioche ! S'irrita Katsuki, franchement en colère d'avoir eu à faire tout ce chemin.

Ochaco s'agenouilla en face du petit garçon.

\- Ne te fis pas aux apparences, il est plus gentil qu'il n'y parait. Tu seras en sécurité avec lui, assura la jeune médecin.

Elle se releva et regarda Katsuki.

\- On cherche sa mère, pas de nouvelle pour le moment, se désola-t-elle.

Ryoji se dirigea vers Katsuki et ils lui tournèrent le dos.

Elle siffla le blondin.

\- Oh, Bakugo ! Évite de te livrer à certaines... _Activités_ , en présence de ce petit bonhomme.

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! Protesta aussitôt l'enfant.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Ochaco en lui offrant encore ce doux sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

Katsuki, qui avait compris le message, hurla sur le petit qui enfilait son manteau.

\- GROUILLE- TOI !

[*]

\- Vous êtes gay, Monsieur ? Demanda Ryoji dans le salon.

Katsuki, qui buvait un verre d'eau, recracha sa gorgée, sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda le cendré en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Il y a une photo d'un garçon sur la pile de chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à regarder les affaires des autres ? S'exaspéra Katsuki.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta l'enfant qui voulait savoir.

\- Ouais, répondit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Mais cette photo ne veut rien dire.

Ryoji eut une expression incrédule.

\- Vous ?! S'étonna-t-il.

\- Et alors ?

Cherchant ses mots, le petit garçon réfléchit.

\- Bah... Vous faites pas du tout gay.

\- Ta pote médecin t'as pas dit de te méfier des apparences ?

L'enfant resta silencieux puis demanda.

\- Vous avez déjà été amoureux ?

Pris de court par la question, Katsuki regarda quelques secondes le petit garçon avant de répondre.

\- Une fois. Il y a longtemps.

\- Le garçon de la photo ?

Katsuki hocha lentement la tête. Il sentit cette veille blessure se rouvrir et saigner à nouveau. Quand Izuku a disparu, il avait cru mourir. Partir ainsi sans explication, quelques mois après ce qui était arrivé à Shōto... Il avait mis énormément de temps à s'en remettre et même s'il arrivait à donner le change, parfois, la plaie se rouvrait et faisait souffrir le martyr.

Ce n'était pas une simple piqûre de rappel, il ressentait tout, comme s'il revivait encore et encore...

\- Vous l'aimez toujours ?

\- Non. Et d'abord, pourquoi je t'en parle ? Réalisa soudain Katsuki, c'est pas tes oignons, c'est des affaires de grands !

Ryoji croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

\- Vivement que je devienne grand, moi aussi...

Katsuki contourna le buffet de la cuisine et s'assit près du garçonnet.

\- Tu es battu à l'école, je me trompe ?

Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers lui, surprit.

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- Il y a des signes qui ne trompe pas. J'ai moi-même victimisé quelqu'un quand j'étais plus jeune.

\- Vous êtes méchant ! S'indigna Ryoji.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Katsuki eut un petit rire.

\- C'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier. J'étais une petite merde, je le sais bien. Pourtant... Pourtant, il a toujours été derrière moi...

 _Arrête Katsuki... Tu saignes déjà assez._

\- C'est qu'il devait vous aimer plus que tout, nota l'enfant.

\- Sauf qu'il est parti, maintenant... Murmura le grand.

Il le regarda.

\- Si tu te fais lyncher de nouveau, dis-leur que Bakugo Katsuki viendra leur botter le cul.

L'enfant eut un rire léger qui l'attendri, le souvenir d'un certain ébouriffé en mémoire...

\- Prends tes médocs, ordonna-t-il. Ta copine va me tuer sinon.

[*]

Ryoji aimait beaucoup le Monsieur blond, avec ses airs de méchant. Il ne lui parlait pas comme on parle à un enfant et passait son temps à dire des gros mots, ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire intérieurement. Avec l'aide de la jolie médecin, il s'occupait bien de lui, même si le Monsieur râlait tout le temps. Il avait grâce à lui découvert son rire qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il se sentait bien quand il riait.

Les deux jours devinrent une semaine qui se transforma en deux. Les "grands" à l'école ne le touchait plus...

Il aurait aimé rester avec lui pour toujours.

Un soir, le Monsieur partit se doucher, laissant son ordinateur allumé sur la table de la cuisine. Poussé par la curiosité, il se plaça devant et fouilla ses dossiers. Beaucoup étant en rapport avec un dentier du nom de "SCM".

 _Je connais pas... C'est quoi ?_

Quand il lut le principe du dispositif, saisissant la plupart des mots, il se dit qu'elle était là, la solution à tous ses problèmes. A l'école, il connaissait la personne idéale pour s'en procurer.

Il passa commande et en reçut deux, deux jours plus tard. Entre-temps, le Monsieur l'informa que sa mère avait été retrouvée et qu'elle l'attendait chez lui. Il était impatient de la retrouver.

[*]

Katsuki n'était pas rassuré en déposant le petit chez sa mère. Bien qu'elle avait probablement tout essayé pour le cacher, elle empestait l'alcool, l'état insalubre de son entrée lui disait qu'il devait en être de même, voire pire, dans le reste de son logement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Katsuki, incapable de cacher son inquiétude.

L'enfant, tout sourire, fit signe que oui. Mais lui ne parvenait pas à lâcher sa main. Il ne devait pas la lâcher. Il aurait été incapable de trouver une explication à ce qu'il ressentait dans l'immédiat, cela n'avait rien de rationnelle. Pourtant, durant ce moment sur le seuil de leur maison, devant sa mère alcoolique, la conscience du plus grand hurlait de ne pas laisser partir la petite main qu'il tenait fermement.

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'enfant, il se força à capituler.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Ryoji, Katsuki entendit un bruit de métal, imaginant les barreaux d'une cellule de prison.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il lui fut impossible de fermer l'œil. Le visage triste de l'enfant le suivait partout, pleurant, suppliant qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à Ochaco, qui lui répondit ressentir la même chose. Leurs estomacs se nouèrent, comprenant qu'une menace sourde, grandissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient pour le petit garçon.

Il voulait se rendre à son domicile, mais ses obligations à l'unité l'en empêchaient. Il se sentait totalement démuni, impuissant, hanté par ses hallucinations, les nœuds s'entremêlant chaque jour un peu plus.

[*]

Il dormait paisiblement, son subconscient au pays des rêves. Il était bien, protégé, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici. Puis, tout à coup, il eut très mal, comme d'habitude. Tout fut rouge autour de lui, comme d'habitude. Et soudain, la douleur disparue. Le rouge s'évapora aussi. Il se laissa doucement aller et courut vers cette lumière, aveuglante mais chaude et rassurante, comme celle de ces couchers de soleil... Elle lui murmurait vouloir le libérer, s'il se joignait à elle.

Des larmes de joies le long de ses joues, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

[*]

Il était cinq heures et demie du matin quand le portable de Katsuki se mit à vibrer. Il regarda sur l'écran et répondit.

\- Je m'étais enfin endormi, t'abuses Minipouss... Se plaignit-il.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit des sanglots.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et déclara d'une voix monocorde, une peur viscérale s'emparant de tout son être.

\- J'arrive.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, Ochaco qui l'attendait se jeta dans ses bras.

\- C'est Ryoji... Sanglota-t-elle. Il... Il est mort !

Elle se remit à pleurer, tandis que la blessure se rouvrait de nouveau, dans le cœur de Katsuki. Elle s'agrandit petit à petit, devint bientôt béante, saigna en abondance.

La douleur le fit grimacer.

\- Allons-nous asseoir.

Se soutenant l'un l'autre, ils marchèrent vers des banquettes.

\- Comment ?

Ochaco renifla plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

\- C'est une enquête votre unité. Le médecin légiste a trouvé le dispositif dans sa bouche.

Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler, des sueurs froides apparurent sur son front.

\- D'après lui, il serait mort de plusieurs coup de couteau dans l'abdomen. Et je t'ai pas tout dit... La personne qui a fait ça...

Ochaco prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

\- C'est sa mère...

Un long frisson parcouru l'explosif.

\- Elle s'est suicidée peu de temps après. Les policiers ont retrouvé... sur la table de la cuisine... un SCM.

\- Quoi ? Articula difficilement Katsuki, le teint livide.

\- J'ai parlé avec Mina. Elle vous attends avec l'inspecteur, All Might et toi.

[*]

Lorsque Toshinori passa les portes du commissariat, il fut submergé par les souvenirs ; les même murs blanc qui avaient viré au beige, craquelés çà et là. Le même style de plantes qui mourraient dans un coin, les mêmes visages ennuyés... Rien n'avait vraiment changé, depuis l'époque où il y travaillait.

\- All Might ! L'accueillit son ami en le voyant. Et tu dois être Bakugo ? Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Ils se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin, parmi la horde de personnes arrêtés ce matin-là ; une bonne dizaine, sifflant le duo. Katsuki leur lança un regard noir, sans obtenir l'effet voulu.

\- Hé mon mignon ! Cria une voix féminine, ça te dit, toi et moi...

La porte claqua, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Mina Ashido était déjà là, regardant les photos prises sur le lieu du crime, d'un visage grave et concentré.

\- Salut, la rose.

Elle redressa la tête, surprise d'entendre ce surnom qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis le lycée, reconnaissant instantanément le propriétaire.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage :

\- Tiens, salut l'explosif, ça fait un bail.

\- Toujours aussi fan de rose, à ce que je vois.

Elle rougit légèrement.

\- On se refait pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux...

Des racines de ses cheveux, jusqu'aux pieds, en passant par ses chaussettes et ses baskets Mina ne portait que du rose. Elle adorait cette couleur depuis l'enfance, toujours entourée de rose. Elle passait souvent pour une folle obsessionnelle mais c'était une passion qu'elle assumait complètement.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Katsuki l'avait appelé "la rose" et ce surnom l'avait accompagné pendant toute sa scolarité. Loin de le trouver insultant, elle l'adorait.

\- Eijiro n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du blond.

\- Il est chez lui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tant pis.

\- Où est Shoji ?

\- Toujours sur les lieux, à enquêter.

Elle reporta son attention sur les photos.

\- All Might m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Bakugo ! Retentit la voix chaude de l'inspecteur. Il parait que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il te prenne son sous aile !

Katsuki mit la main dans la sienne.

\- Enchanté.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais assez proche d'une des victime...

\- Ça ira, dit Katsuki en saisissant une chaise.

Toshinori suivit son exemple, Tsukauchi fit de même

\- Ashido ? Tu veux bien les briefé, s'il te plaît ?

Réorganisant rapidement ses photos, la rose commença :

\- Les deux victimes sont Ryoji et Kaori Susumi, respectivement âgés de huit et trente-deux ans. Ils vivaient tous deux seuls dans le domicile familial. Le mari et père de l'enfant est décédé deux ans plus tôt dans un accident de voiture. La petite victime est morte de cinq coups de couteau à l'abdomen, aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils ont été portés par la mère, pendant le sommeil de son petit. Elle s'est suicidée quelques minutes après, en se coupant les veines.

Imperturbable, elle enchaîna.

\- Le rapport du médecin légiste indique qu'au moment des faits, plus de six grammes ont été trouvé dans son sang. Un examen plus approfondi, dont les résultats viennent d'arriver, a aussi permis de relever plusieurs traces de spermes, dont certains dataient d'il y a plus de deux semaines.

\- Elle couchait pour de l'argent ? Demanda Toshinori.

Mina hocha la tête.

\- Les premiers témoignages recueillis semblent le confirmer. L'état de son foie a révélé qu'elle souffrait d'alcoolisme chronique, probablement depuis le décès de son époux. Etant mère au foyer, l'argent récolté servait exclusivement pour sa consommation, visiblement.

Katsuki serra les poings.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a abandonné son fils pendant deux semaines ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée, elle a dit que son petit garçon était chez sa sœur, dans une autre ville, expliqua Tsukauchi. Nous l'avons écoutée jusqu'au bout, sachant qu'elle mentait. Nous avons bien vite remarqué qu'elle était nerveuse, ses explications ne tenaient pas debout.

\- Et pourtant, vous m'avez demandé de le rendre à cette sa...

\- Bakugo ! S'écria Toshinori.

Il inspira profondément.

\- ... femme ?

Tsukauchi soupira.

\- Légalement, elle était son tuteur légale. Qui plus est, elle n'avait jamais lever la main sur son fils.

Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Elle l'a tué à la place ! Cria-t-il.

\- Calme-toi Bakugo ! Tonna la voix de Toshinori. Ou alors tu sors !

Il se leva, donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise qui brisa en mille morceaux le miroir situé à l'autre bout de la pièce puis sortit sous les acclamations et les regards curieux.

[*]

Katsuki rentra chez lui et se dirigea vers son armoire, à la recherche d'une photo. Là tout de suite, il avait besoin de la voir pour se calmer.

Il la trouva, soigneusement rangée sous une enveloppe où était marqué "Monsieur aux gros mots" dans une écriture grossière et tremblante.

Il l'ouvrit, déplia la feuille et commença à lire.

 _Monsieur aux gros mots._

 _J'ai trouvé la solution à mes problèmes grâce à vous. En fouillant votre ordinateur - pardon - j'ai vu un drôle de dentier qui me permettrait d'aider ma mère. J'ai demandé à un camarade de classe, dont le frère fait du trafic en tout genre, de m'en procurer deux. Il me les a donnés aujourd'hui, en échange de toutes mes économies ; je vais pouvoir aidé ma mère alors ça vaut le coup, non ?_

 _Je vais lui demander d'arrêter de boire de cette boisson bizarre qui l'a rends pas jolie. Et tout redeviendra comme avant la mort de mon papa !_

 _Merci pour tout et remerciez aussi la jolie médecin pour moi..._

 _P.S : Si vous avez trouvé ma lettre, c'est que vous l'aimez toujours !_

Une larme s'écrasa sur la feuille de papier.

Il ferma les yeux, aspiré quelques jours avant la mort du petit garçon. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant lui, tel un fantôme que personne ne voyait.

[*]

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, sale gosse ! Hurla Kaori le visage mâtiné de colère et d'incompréhension.

\- Pardon maman ! S'excusa Ryoji. Mais tu as perdu le jeu parce que tu as bu... Je peux te demander tout ce que je veux et ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de boire ça.

Elle était à l'agonie, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais se résigna.

Les premiers jours, Ryoji fut heureux. Sa mère semblait redevenir la femme qu'il adorait. Cette complicité retrouvée ravissait mère et enfant...

Tout allait bien pour lui.

Mais les vieux démons n'étaient jamais loin pour Kaori. Un soir, dans un accès de folie, elle retira son dispositif, espérant récupérer son libre arbitre.

Elle but, plus que de raison. L'alcool, additionné à son état psychologique fragilisé par le retrait de son SCM, créa un court-circuit, la poussant à prendre le couteau de cuisine et tuer son fils alors qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Il souriait.

Peu de temps après, réalisant la portée de son geste, elle tourna l'arme contre elle pour se couper les veines et mourut à son tour, son enfant dans les bras.

Elle aussi souriait.

La dernière image que Katsuki vit, fut celle d'une famille heureuse de se retrouver au complet...

Main dans la main, ils disparurent.

[*]

Il se retrouva sanglotant sur le sol.

 _Tout ça, c'est ma faute... Si je n'avais pas laissé mon ordinateur allumé..._

Quelques jours après l'incident, Ochaco décida de rester en pédiatrie. Elle voulait aider d'autres enfants comme Ryoji. Elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser un enfant dans le noir.

Un samedi soir, une semaine plus tard, Ochaco et Katsuki se retrouvèrent en tête à tête au bar. Elle parlait peu, pensant encore à ce petit garçon, à ses yeux, pareil aux siens qui appelaient à l'aide...

Katsuki se leva, alla vers le Jukebox, et choisi un slow. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers son amie et tendit sa main.

\- Vous dansez, mademoiselle ?

Ochaco le regarda quelques secondes, se demandant si son ami n'était pas malade ; puis finalement, cédant à la douceur de ses yeux, sourit faiblement, en glissant une main dans celle suspendue.

Il l'emmena au centre de la petite salle et l'attira contre lui, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Ils se laissèrent doucement aller au son de la musique, fermant les yeux.

\- Estime-toi heureuse, Minipouss, tu seras probablement la seule fille que j'enlacerai comme ça.

Les épaules d'Ochaco tressautèrent un peu.

\- Je me sens très honorée, souffla-t-elle, la tête contre son torse.

Ils furent plongés à nouveau dans le silence.

\- Baku, promets-moi... de faire disparaître le SCM de la surface de la terre.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- J'ai peur... J'aimerai... Que Deku soit là.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du morceau...


	19. Chapitre 3 : Le Marionnettiste

**[II] Chapitre 3 : Le Marionnettiste**

* * *

Sansa observait avec une attention accrue le professeur qui se tenait devant elle. De tous les cours qu'elle suivait à l'université de Shinki, c'était celui-ci son préféré. L'orateur semblait animé d'une flamme qui la fascinait. Comme possédé. Il avait énormément de charme également, ce qui ne gâchait rien ; cette maturité affolante, presque magnétique qu'il dégageait...

Son accent tokyoïte avait un effet hypnotisant. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, plus personne ne parlait, laissant à la voix masculine le loisir de monter avec force, emplissant immédiatement la salle d'ondes chaudes et sensuelles.

Quelque chose en lui piquait sa curiosité. Elle était à la recherche de la moindre information le concernant, tentant de déceler dans ses paroles, ce qui lui permettrait de briser sa coquille. Il cachait une part de mystère en lui, derrière ses sourires et son côté avenant, elle en était persuadée. Une part d'ombre qui le temps d'instants fugaces, transparaissait dans son regard.

Elle devinait une grande souffrance, aussi captivante que tout le reste.

De ce qu'elle savait, c'était un scientifique partit étudier à l'étranger, revenu au Japon depuis quelques mois. Son cours était rapidement devenu celui où il fallait être. Il traitait d'un danger, devenu selon lui, une menace imminente pour l'humanité, le Slave Control Method, le SCM.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le dispositif envoûtant, malgré tout ce qu'il représentait. Abandonner tout désir, ce qui faisait jusqu'au fondement de l'être, guidée par la simple volonté de l'autre, qui nous manipule à sa guise... Une part d'elle-même voulait savoir ce que ça faisait. Plus d'une fois, elle s'est imaginée maîtresse de son professeur ou l'inverse.

En entendant la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, elle ne put retenir une grimace.

Ses cours passaient décidément trop vite.

Elle se leva, resta en retrait un moment, le temps que la salle se vide et s'approcha doucement du scientifique qui s'affairait à ranger ses affaires dans son cartable.

\- Monsieur... Murmura-t-elle timidement.

Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux verts vers elle, interrogateurs mais jovial, elle sentit son corps l'abandonner, perdu dans la douceur de son regard. Elle aurait voulu se noyer dedans.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Sansa ? Interrogea-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était troublée, Sansa rejeta sa chevelure rousse à la limite du rouge, en arrière.

\- J'aurais voulu savoir... Comment connaissez-vous aussi bien les SCM ?

Le professeur stoppa son geste et la regarda de nouveau, avec cette fois une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Eh bien... Hésita-t-il. C'est une très longue histoire qui ne t'intéresserait sûrement pas.

La lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée, encouragée par le début de sa phrase s'éteignit aussitôt à la fin.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en remarquant la déception de la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler ici.

La lueur apparut de nouveau.

\- Et autour d'un café ?

Sansa parut aussi surprise que son vis-à-vis de sa propre effronterie. Elle n'y pouvait rien, cependant, elle avait cet homme dans la peau et mourrait d'envie de tout connaître de lui, jusqu'au moindre détail.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis ton professeur, lui rappela-t-il avec douceur. Ce ne serait pas déontologique pour moi de faire une chose pareille.

Il se remit à ranger ses affaires.

\- Je suis majeure, insista-t-elle. Nous sommes des adultes tous les deux.

\- Quand bien même, répliqua-t-il en fermant son cartable. Ça ne change pas grand-chose.

Il le hissa sur son épaule droite et lui souris.

\- A lundi, Sansa.

Blessée, elle ne répondit pas et s'empressa de quitter la salle. Elle courut vite et loin, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle voulait fuir cet homme.

\- Sansa ! Fais gaffe ! Alerta une voix.

Trop tard. Elle se retrouva face contre terre, sur le campus universitaire. Elle resta quelques secondes au sol, les larmes le long de ses joues, quand elle vit sur la droite, la main que quelqu'un lui tendait. Sans prendre la peine de voir le propriétaire, elle se releva, prenant appuie dedans.

Puis se transforma en statue.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit le professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Bougonna-t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne.

Il éclata de rire, tandis qu'elle époussetait ses vêtements.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna.

Sansa le suivit des yeux, malgré elle.

[*]

\- C'est quoi ces soupirs larmoyants ? Demanda la colocataire, tout en choisissant une tenue dans sa penderie.

\- C'est lui, Mew... Soupira Sansa.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser, Mew comprit et se retourna vers son amie, exaspérée.

Mew était d'origine thaïlandaise du côté de sa mère et japonaise du coté de son père. Grande et mince, brune au teint hâlé, pour Sansa et la plupart des garçons de l'université, c'était une très belle fille, assez populaire.

\- Pitié, non ! S'écria-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. Ne me parle pas encore de ton professeur magnétique ! Tu ne fais que ça depuis que tu l'as rencontré !

En face de son bureau, Sansa tourna son fauteuil à roulettes vers elle.

\- Je n'y peux rien ! Mew il est tellement... Je ne sais pas comment te dire...

Elle leva la main droite.

\- Pas la peine, je le sais. Beau, magnétique, charmant... Je crois que tu as usée de tous les adjectifs possible pour le décrire.

Sansa lui lança un oreiller traînant sur le lit de sa colocataire, qui l'attrapa en riant.

\- Ça te dit une soirée avec moi ? C'est vendredi soir, allons-nous éclater !

Elle hocha la tête. Après ce qui s'était passé avec son professeur, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

[*]

L'heure était déjà assez avancée quand les deux amies entrèrent par la porte de la boite de nuit.

La musique, le bruit vinrent agresser leurs oreilles mais elles s'en fichaient, elles voulaient s'amuser ce soir.

Elles rencontrèrent deux garçons et petit à petit Sansa, oublia ce professeur dont même le nom finit par lui échapper.

Elle dansa sans fin sur la piste, emportée par l'atmosphère, cherchant une échappatoire à son propre corps, à sa propre existence...

Elle dansa jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

[*]

Comme tous les matins, Toshinori entra dans son bureau, arrosa sa plante avec soin et s'installa à son bureau, après avoir allumé son ordinateur.

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis le décès du petit Ryoji. Katsuki, mû par une volonté renouvelée de se débarrasser du SCM ne ménageait pas ses efforts, à l'affût du moindre trafiquant susceptible de faire circuler cette chose maudite. Malheureusement, telles de mauvaises herbes, ça ne suffisait pas et la menace s'étendait désormais dans toute l'archipel. Les activités secrètes de l'unité n'avaient plus rien de secret, le réseau d'informateur relié s'agrandissait de jour en jour, Toshinori recevait désormais des emails de tout le pays.

Ce matin-là, un l'intrigua particulièrement.

Un contact de la ville de Shinki, située dans la préfecture d'Osaka y mentionnait une Battle Royale, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant.

La première en dehors de Tokyo.

Il faisait allusion également d'une personne surnommé "Le Marionnettiste".

Ni une, ni deux, il convoqua son équipe pour une réunion en urgence.

\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, commença-t-il, quand tout le monde fut assis. J'ai reçu un mail d'un de nos contact, ce matin, posté dans la ville de Shinki. Une Battle Royale a eu lieu là-bas, la première en dehors de Tokyo. Je vais devoir m'y rendre pour enquêter.

\- Décidément, à quoi servons-nous ? Demanda un blond, les cheveux blond redressés, formant une pointe, casque audio vissé sur la tête. Tu nous dis que nos activités doivent rester secrètes pourtant, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'exposer ces derniers temps, tu reçois des mails de partout...

\- La situation a changé depuis la disparition de Shōto et Enji Todoroki, répliqua Toshinori. Son inventeur a beau avoir disparu, les SCM sont partout malgré tout. Mon intuition me dit qu'un début d'explication est là-bas, Hizashi.

Le dénommé resta silencieux.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, habillée de façon assez provocatrice leva la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères, précisément ?

\- Le contact fait référence à un certain "Marionnettiste." Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce surnom et je pense qu'il a un lien direct avec la propagation des SCM.

\- Vous pensez le trouver à cet endroit ? Demanda Katsuki

Toshinori secoua la tête.

\- Je n'y vais pas pour ça, c'est surtout une récolte d'information sur ce qui s'est passé et ce marionnettiste. D'ailleurs, Bakugo, tu viens avec moi. Un membre de notre équipe est déjà sur place pour nous accueillir. L'intendance sera gérée par vous tous ici présent. Informez-moi de la moindre chose en rapport avec les SCM, comme d'habitude.

Toshinori survola des yeux chaque membre présent dans la salle. Les visages n'étaient pas franchement ravis mais il savait qu'il pouvait quand même compter sur eux, en toute circonstance.

[*]

\- Comment ça, tu pars quelques jours ? Cria Mitsuki. Tu pars où ?

Katsuki soupira.

\- A Osaka.

Les rapports entre les deux n'avaient pas réellement changés mais Katsuki racontait presque tout à Mitsuki. Elle était par exemple au courant de son homosexualité ; il ne se voyant pas cacher une chose aussi importante et voulait l'assumé pleinement. Elle avait étonnamment bien réagis... Juste énormément criée, cassant les quelques objets de valeur qu'ils possédaient.

Depuis cette confession, elle ne traitait pas son fils différemment de d'habitude. Il restait sa chair et son sang, elle l'aimait en dépit de tout.

En revanche, elle ignorait tout de ses activités, réduit pour elle à "policier." La peur de lui faire courir un quelconque risque si elle connaissait la vérité, était toujours présente.

Les informations à la télévision l'inquiétaient déjà assez. Inutile qu'elle sache que son fils était en contact permanent avec ce fléau.

\- Tu veux bien t'occuper de la maison, pendant mon absence ?

Pas motivée du tout, elle esquiva.

\- Je demanderai à ton père. Il adore cette maison, je comprends pas pourquoi. Moi elle me fout les jetons.

 _Si tu savais..._

Toshinori et lui prirent l'avion pour Osaka le lendemain. Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux et ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à l'aéroport où quelqu'un les y attendait.

\- Ken ! S'exclama Toshinori lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de son contact.

Ken Ishiyama était surnommé Cementos dans l'unité, parce que son visage semblait gravé dans du béton, même quand il souriait.

Toshinori lui donna une accolade et Ken salua Katsuki de la tête. avant de les escorter jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans un hôpital de la ville de Shinki. Une des victimes de cette Battle se trouve là-bas. Les premiers jours, elle ne disait pas un mot mais elle semble prête à raconter ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Une des victime ? Relevèrent les deux passagers.

\- Cette Battle est différente des autres. Il n'y a aucun décès.

Toshinori et Katsuki échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Iriyaki Sansa.

[*]

Katsuki avait horreur des hôpitaux. Il trouvait ces endroits mornes où la tristesse et l'accablement faisaient lois.

Arpentant les couloirs, personnel infirmiers, aide-soignant s'agitaient dans tous les sens, d'autres fumaient dans une salle réservé... Certains patients étaient dans les couloirs, le regard perdu, dont l'expression semblait avoir été dupliqué. Une asthénie générale qui fit frissonner le cendré.

\- L'odeur hospitalière.. Chuchota Toshinori. Partout la même.

Katsuki tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître, ironisa-t-il.

\- J'ai fait un séjour longue durée dans l'un d'eux, il y a un moment.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'il disait quelque chose sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous y sommes.

Toshinori frappa discrètement la porte et la fit délicatement coulisser.

Ils trouvèrent la jeune patiente, assise sur son lit. A son chevet, une personne âgé en blouse blanche la regardait en souriant.

\- Bonjour ! Dit joyeusement le blond en s'approchant de son lit.

Katsuki, après avoir hésité, fini par le suivre dans la pièce.

\- Tu es Sansa ? Demanda l'inspecteur. Serait-il possible de discuter avec toi ?

Sansa hocha la tête. Elle était couverte de bleus et d'égratignure, le visage tuméfié.

\- Pas longtemps, prévint la veille dame. Tu dois te reposer.

Toshinori la regarda.

\- Bonjour Recovery Girl, salua Toshinori. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

\- Salut All Might. Ravie de te voir sur tes deux jambes.

Il sourit, embarrassé.

\- Je vous connais ! S'exclama Katsuki. Vous êtes la veille aux bisous magiques !

Recovery Girl éclata de rire.

\- C'est un peu exagéré ! Depuis quand soigne-t-on avec des bisous ? Magiques, qui plus est ? Vous lisez trop de manga, jeune homme. Cela dit, ajouta-t-elle, je suis probablement la meilleure qui existe. On m'a personnellement mandaté pour m'occuper de cette jeune demoiselle.

La dernière phrase éveilla aussitôt l'intérêt de l'inspecteur.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Navrée, All Might. On m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

Elle regarda sa patiente.

\- Cette petite va de mieux en mieux mais veuillez la ménager.

Katsuki se positionna au fond de la petite chambre, tandis que le plus grand prit une chaise, en face de la jeune femme. Il lui prit doucement la main, et lui offrit un doux sourire pour la mettre en confiance, sentant sa nervosité.

\- Tout ira bien... Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Tu ne risques plus rien.

\- Il m'a dit que vous viendrez me voir et que je devais tout vous raconter... Murmura Sansa.

\- Qui ?

\- Le marionnettiste...

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration, rompu par le soupir de la patiente.

\- Je vais donc tout vous raconter...

Elle prit une longue inspiration et commença son récit.

[*]

Je suis sortie avec ma copine Mew, ce soir-là, un vendredi. J'étais mal, j'avais envie de m'amuser, de me vider la tête... Nous sommes allées en boîte. La musique, le monde, les lumières... J'en avais envie. Je voulais tout oublier, me fondre dans la foule, me laisser aller, une fois dans ma vie. J'ai dansé, dragué et bu... Moi qui avait toujours été une gentille petite fille sage, ça m'a libérée... J'aurais voulu que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

A un moment, je me suis sentie partir, comme si mon âme quittait mon corps, c'était un sentiment d'euphorie nouveau, électrisant. Je me suis évanouie. La police m'a ensuite dit que j'avais été droguée à mon insu...

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais entourée de gens en sous-vêtement. J'ai tout de suite compris ce que ça signifiait, on en parlait sans cesse aux infos. Il paraît qu'ils nous déshabillaient pour nous dépouiller de nos objets de valeur... Ils ont dû être déçu, j'avais rien.

Un homme est entré et nous a expliqué les règles. J'avais un tissu rouge à mon poignet gauche.

Le cauchemar a continuer. On nous a demandé de choisir une arme, j'ai pris un taser. Puis ça a commencé. Les cris, les pleurs...

Je me suis cachée. Très longtemps. Nous étions dans un immense hangar, j'ai pu me faufiler quelque part où je voyais tout. On aurait dit une guerre. Quand je pensais que tout était terminé, je suis sortie. J'ai sentie qu'on m'agrippait et j'ai humer quelque chose. Du chloroforme, je dirai.

Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit. Ma colocataire dormait. Un mot posé à côté de moi, me donnait rendez-vous dès que j'aurai ouvert les yeux sur le campus, j'ai enfilé un pyjama et suis sortie.

Un homme m'y attendait, dans l'ombre. Je ne distinguais que sa silhouette. Il disait s'appeler "Le Marionnettiste". Il m'a rassuré, personne n'était mort et mes affaires m'ont été rendu. Tout cela avait été une mise en scène dans le but d'attirer deux hommes, d'une unité spéciale qui viendront bientôt me trouver. Je devais leur dire de le retrouver dans une salle de classe, le soir de leur arrivée. Voici le plan. Ces derniers mots ont été "Merci. Tu es libre. Fais attention à toi."

[*]

\- Vous aviez l'impression de le connaître pour qu'il vous demande de faire attention à vous ? Questionna Katsuki, intrigué.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ne me sentais pas particulièrement en danger face à lui.

Toshinori lui tapota amicalement la main.

\- Tu as été très courageuse, jeune fille. Merci de nous avoir tout raconter.

Il se leva :

\- Nous allons te laisser te reposer, maintenant. Nous repasserons demain.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois Recovery Girl, ils quittèrent la chambre, le visage grave.

\- Donc, ce Marionnettiste nous attends... Songea Katsuki à voix haute. Etrange non ?

En fin d'après-midi, les deux hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans un café pour éviter la pluie qui tombait sur la ville.

Dégustant leurs boissons, ils ne cessaient de ressasser ce que leur avait raconté Sansa.

\- Il est vrai que faire tout ça, juste dans le but de nous rencontrer paraît légèrement... Extravaguant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas curieux plus que ça ? S'étonna son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi cette démarche, pourquoi s'appeler Le Marionnettiste...

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Toshinori. La seule chose que je retiens, c'est que personne n'a eu à mourir cette fois.

Katsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer à ce moment précis. Il paraissait très calme pour quelqu'un à qui on avait lancé une invitation direct.

Toshinori regarda la pluie tomber, perdu dans ses réflexions et se mura dans le silence. Le cendré n'ajouta rien d'autre mais lui, en revanche, trépignait d'impatience.

La nuit tomba enfin et ils se mirent en route. A cette heure, le campus était désert, donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère fantomatique et lugubre. Le résonnement de leurs pas se répartissait en écho sur le sol carrelé.

L'université était grande et semblait vouloir engloutir ces deux visiteurs qu'elle jugeait sûrement indésirable.

Sans grande difficulté, ils trouvèrent l'amphithéâtre, plongé dans le noir.

Ils durent attendre une bonne minute avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre dans la salle froide.

\- Bienvenue à vous. Je vous attendais.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Cria Katsuki, en cherchant la provenance, avec sa lampe torche.

Il ne voyait rien. En dehors d'eux, la salle était complètement vide.

\- Moi ? Je suis "Le Marionnettiste"... Répondit-elle, à la fois amusée et énigmatique.

\- A part ça ?

Les lumières s'allumèrent soudain.

Ils furent éblouis.

Des pas résonnèrent, s'approchaient de plus en plus.

Et l'homme apparut en face d'eux, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il souriait.

\- Salut Katchan... Je suis content de te voir...


	20. Chapitre 4 Obsessions

**[II] Chapitre 4 : Obsessions**

* * *

Tandis que Toshinori s'approchait de Izuku pour le prendre dans ses bras, Katsuki restait figé.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Deku était là.

Le Deku qui avait été sa victime.

Le Deku qu'il avait asservi.

Le Deku qui était parti sans un mot.

Le Deku qu'il avait aimé autrefois.

Le Deku qui lui avait laissé cette cicatrice.

Il était devant lui.

Ses boucles retenues par un serre-tête, les tâches de rousseurs toujours présentes, seule vestige de son adolescence. Ses yeux vert avaient perdu de leur éclat et son visage semblait fatigué et profondément marqué.

Malgré tout, il n'avait rien perdu de son charme, au contraire. Ainsi, tout de noir vêtu, il apparaissait aux yeux de Katsuki très beau. Le genre de beauté froide, qu'on sait dangereuse mais qui attire, comme un papillon de nuit le serait par la lumière.

La voix de Toshinori s'exclama, tirant le blond de sa torpeur.

\- Izuku ! Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça, juste pour me voir ?

Le dénommé se dirigea avec grâce et nonchalance vers une des nombreuses chaise placées en rangée verticale et s'assit.

\- Je voulais vous l'annoncer en personne. Je vais revenir à Tokyo et j'aimerai faire partie de votre unité.

Toshinori lui offrit un sourire de ravissement.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi d'un coup ?

Izuku croisa les jambes et dit avec calme.

\- J'aimerai faire arrêter ces Battle Royale.

Katsuki qui restait silencieux, tiqua à cette phrase.

\- C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ?

Izuku plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui.

Les deux hommes parurent aussi stupéfaits l'un que l'autre.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin, cela dit, minimisa-t-il. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. J'ai fait une erreur de jugement.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ?

Izuku prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai recruté plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient pas peur de se mouiller pour organiser ces Battle. Eux, par goût du risque ont tout de suite accepté. J'ai bien sûr expliqué que personne ne devait mourir, mais... J'avais sous-estimé l'attrait d'un tel pouvoir sur des esprits aussi fourbes. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, le mal était déjà en marche.

Il regarda ses deux vis-à-vis, toujours incapables de parler.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'ai tout suivi à partir d'ici. Je n'essaye pas de me dédouaner, tout est ma faute. J'ai fourni les SCM, donc je suis responsable.

\- Tu as quoi ? Demanda Katsuki incrédule.

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je suis un scientifique, désormais. J'ai appris leur fonctionnement et comment les fabriquer.

\- POURQUOI ?!

L'explosif avait hurlé sous l'effet de l'incompréhension. Comment quelqu'un comme lui, avec sa personnalité si douce, tellement innocente, qui connaissait mieux que personne les effets du SCM pouvait s'abaisser à faire une chose aussi inconsidérée ?

Cela paraissait incroyable et surtout, indigne de lui.

Sans perdre son flegme, Izuku répondit.

\- Pour essayer de retrouver Shōto et son géniteur.

Les deux membres de l'unité ouvrirent grand les yeux.

Izuku se leva.

\- Et je pense avoir un début de piste, annonça-t-il. Je dois me rendre dans le vieux hangar où il était enfermé, je vais commencer mes recherches à partir de cet endroit.

Toshinori secoua la tête.

\- Je doute que tu y trouves quoique ce soit de probant, dit-il catégorique. J'y vais tous les ans avec mon équipe et il n'y a rien.

Izuku eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- C'est parce que vous y aller avec les mauvaises personnes. Il y a une taupe dans votre équipe, affirma-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez, déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant son silence, il enchaîna.

\- C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'aimerai rejoindre vos rangs. Les observer. Et avec toutes les informations que j'ai en ma possession concernant le SCM, vous devriez accepter.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une requête. Izuku n'avait plus rien de ce garçon d'il y a cinq ans. Cet amer constat submergea les deux membres officiels d'une profonde tristesse.

Katsuki la mit toutefois de côté et répondit par un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Qui nous dit que c'est pas toi la taupe ? Officiel ou non, tu aurais pu avoir accès à des informations.

\- Je veux seulement récupérer Shōto. Rien d'autre ne m'intéresse. Je n'aurai aucun intérêt à jouer sur les deux tableaux.

Sa loyauté envers Shōto était toujours intacte, malgré toutes ces années... L'explosif en était presque admiratif.

\- C'est d'accord. Déclara la voix de Toshinori. Tu fais partie de l'équipe.

\- All Might ! Cria Katsuki. Vous êtes fou ?! Vous l'avez entendu ? C'est lui le responsable de tout ça !

Toshinori se tourna vers lui.

\- Je comprends la raison qui l'a poussé à faire ça mais je n'approuve pas pour autant, nuança le mentor.

Vissant son regard à celui d'Izuku, il le mit en garde.

\- Quand tout sera terminé, tu devras répondre de tes actes.

\- Cela va de soi, consentit Izuku. Je savais ce que je faisais en me lançant dans la fabrication de ces choses. J'ai juste une dernière demande à formuler.

Il regarda le plus grand des deux.

\- J'aimerai emmener quelqu'un avec moi.

\- Qui ?

\- Je me suis fait un ami, durant mes études... On est.. Très proches. Et c'est une personne à qui je confirais ma vie sans hésiter.

\- Eh bien ? S'impatienta Toshinori. Quel est son nom ?

\- Mirio Togata. C'est une personnalité assez exubérante mais il est très efficace. C'est un scientifique comme moi, passionné d'informatique. Si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur les dossiers du Docteur Todoroki, la personne la plus à même de les comprendre et nous renseigner, c'est lui.

\- C'est ton petit ami ? Demanda Katsuki.

Il se serait volontiers giflé pour avoir posé une telle question. Il s'en fichait, après-tout. La vie amoureuse d'Izuku ne le regardait plus. Devant le sourire qu'affichait ce dernier, il regretta aussitôt.

\- Laisse tomber, se rétracta-t-il. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Un petit silence suivit, rompu par Toshinori.

\- Nous partons demain, après notre visite à Sansa. A propos, le Marionnettiste... C'est toi qui a fait venir Recovery Girl, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Décidément, votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours All Might... Rétorqua le susnommé. Sansa est une de mes élèves qui a malencontreusement participé à la Battle. Je savais que vous surveillez ces incidents de près. J'en ai donc conclu qu'un de vos contact vous préviendrez si une se déroulait ici. Elle était prévue depuis un moment. La présence de Sansa dedans a juste précipité nos retrouvailles.

Katsuki ricana.

\- C'est comme ça que tu les appellent ? Des retrouvailles ?

Izuku croisa les bras.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Recovery Girl, lorsqu'elle est venue à une de mes conférence sur le dispositif. En parlant ensemble, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions une connaissance commune et m'a demandé de l'appeler si j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle semble avoir énormément d'affection pour vous.

Il fit une pause et affirma, le visage grave.

\- Je vous le répète. J'ai parfaitement conscience de mes mauvaises actions mais je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour faire sortir le loup de sa tanière. Si vous voulez que je détruise mes recherches et aille en prison, je le ferai. Mais après avoir retrouvé Shōto et m'être assuré qu'il ne risque plus rien.

Son regard était suppliant.

Toshinori soupira.

\- Allons-y, Bakugo.

Katsuki ne pouvait cependant pas détaché ses yeux de son ami d'enfance. Une tension palpable, électrique, flottait dans l'air. Une attraction bien trop forte les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Quand Toshinori sortit, Izuku fut le premier à bouger et approcha de lui.

Il sourit.

\- Katchan...

En son for intérieur, il dégusta avec un plaisir presque bestial ce surnom prononcé par la seule et unique personne qui en avait le droit.

Cela ne dura toutefois qu'une seconde, tout lui revint. Ce qu'il avait vécu par sa faute quand il était parti et tout ce qui avait suivi ensuite. Tous ces décès dont il était responsable...

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Il voulait couper ce lien.

\- Katchan.

Tout de suite.

\- Arrête.

Maintenant.

\- Katchan, prononça-t-il, avec une pointe de défi.

Il se détourna, sentant un flot d'émotions contradictoires l'envahir.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte quand il entendit derrière lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Il agrippa la poignet avant de répondre :

\- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de mon côté.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Izuku murmura, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Menteur...

[*]

\- C'EST VRAI ? DEKU EST A OSAKA ?! Cria la voix d'Ochaco à travers l'écran du téléphone, les joues rouges de colère.

Profitant d'un moment de calme, Katsuki, allongé sur son lit de sa petite chambre d'hôtel, éclairée par une petite veilleuse, posée sur une table de nuit, avait passé un appel vidéo à sa meilleure amie pour tout lui raconter.

\- Eh oui... Soupira le blondin, encore retourné par toutes ces révélations. Figure-toi qu'il fabrique des SCM et que c'est lui le responsable de toutes ces Battle. Il se fait appeler "Le Marionnettiste".

Dans son appartement, Ochaco se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sous le choc.

\- Pas possible...

\- C'est confidentiel, rappela-t-il, mais comme le nerd est ton meilleur ami...

Elle sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit-elle. Tu l'as appelé le nerd, ça me rends nostalgique... Tu as ressenti quelque chose, pas vrai ? En le revoyant.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais c'est fini. Nous avons changé tous les deux et tout est sa faute.

\- C'est partiellement faux. Je pense que même sans lui, le SCM resterait une grande menace. Affirma-t-elle.

\- C'est quand même fou de faire tout ça juste pour retrouver Double-face. Je veux dire, moi aussi, je veux le retrouver mais...

\- Il compte beaucoup pour lui. C'était déjà le cas avant toute cette histoire. Tu sais comment il est, il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider un ami.

Il réfléchit avant de lui faire part de son ressenti.

\- Je me demande s'il n'est pas plutôt amoureux...

Ochaco éclata de rire.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

Katsuki grimaça.

\- Ça va pas ?! Moi jaloux ? C'était il y a longtemps, tout ça...

\- Si tu le dis... Capitula-t-elle, un peu espiègle.

Il regarda le plafond, gêné.

\- Il me tarde de le voir !

Il fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Oui ! Mais j'y peux rien ! Il m'a tellement manqué !

Deux coups à la porte vinrent l'interrompre alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

\- Je te laisse, dit-il en se levant. On a frappé à la porte. Sûrement All Might.

\- Mon intuition me dit que c'est Deku... Murmura-t-elle sur un ton prophétique.

Il raccrocha.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Izuku se tenait debout face à lui.

 _Putain d'intuition, Minipouss..._

Sans en attendre la permission, l'invité surprise entra.

\- C'est All Might qui m'a dit où te trouver.

\- Fais comme chez toi... Marmonna Katsuki en fermant la porte.

Izuku se tourna vers lui.

\- J'aimerai revenir dans cette maison.

Katsuki s'adossa au mur, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Cette maison... Quelle maison ?

\- Tu sais laquelle.

\- Oh ! Fit-il en claquant entre ses doigts. Ma maison tu veux dire ! Pas question.

\- C'est aussi la mienne, je te signale.

L'explosif arqua un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ?

Izuku sourit.

\- All Might et moi avons gardé contact pendant toutes ces années. Il m'avait parlé de ton projet de l'acquérir. Je lui ai donné une partie de l'argent qui t'a servi à l'acheter.

Les yeux de Katsuki semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Donc, techniquement, une part m'appartient.

\- Combien ? Je te fais un chèque.

La perspective de vivre avec son ancien amour l'effrayait.

Izuku fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

\- Oh, Katchan... Tu as peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui peut se passer ? Tu penses que je vais te sauter dessus ?

Une flamme s'alluma dans ses yeux éteint, devenant aguicheur soudain.

\- Toi et moi... Chuchota-t-il en réduisant la distance. On en est plus là, pas vrai ? On est des adultes, maintenant...

Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un infime trait invisible les sépare. Il pouvait presque sentir son torse se presser contre le sien. C'était troublant.

Un peu excitant, aussi.

\- J'ai une idée... Susurra-t-il contre sa bouche. On pourrait faire l'amour tout de suite, et après, on passe à autre chose, tu es d'accord ?

De chasseur, Katsuki était devenu proie. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver la situation drôle s'il ne s'agissait pas de la seule personne dont il était vraiment tombé amoureux... Même si ça n'avait aucun sens et qu'il rejetait encore cette vérité présentement, l'usage de son corps perdu, incapable de se mouvoir comme il l'aurait voulu, hypnotisé malgré lui par cette flamme qui faisait ressortir le vert émeraude des yeux de son assaillant...

\- Katchan... Murmura-t-il.

Un fruit défendu, une source d'ennui, voilà ce qu'était devenu Izuku pour lui...

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça avec toi, asséna-t-il avec tout l'aplomb qui lui fut possible.

\- Parce que c'est moi ? Avec des étrangers, je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangerais pas...

Izuku fit courir ses doigts sur le bras droit de l'explosif. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, l'ébouriffé s'enhardit et s'approcha un peu plus, effleura le cou de sa victime du bout des lèvres. Un gémissement inaudible échappa à cette dernière, les prunelles carmines brillantes d'excitation.

D'habitude, c'était Katsuki qui s'amusait de cette façon. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la situation puisse s'inverser, un jour ; encore moins que ce serait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, autrefois si innocent, devenu dominant.

Et pourtant...

Il était incapable de résister.

Pas plus quand il sentit les boutons de sa chemise sauter un à un, dans une infinie lenteur, presque cruelle. La voix de la raison lui criait de l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ; une autre hurlait en vouloir plus.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant un délicieux trouble s'emparer de lui.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié tu sais... Murmura Izuku contre son oreille.

\- Pourtant tu es parti.

Ce souvenir se fit mur entre les deux et Katsuki se réveilla.

\- Tu es parti et tu m'as laissé.

L'oppresseur s'éloigna légèrement et regarda son ami d'enfance, aux traits durcis.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je t'avais dit que je voulais devenir scientifique dans le seul but de fabriquer des SCM, tu ne l'aurais pas accepté.

\- Evidemment ! S'étrangla Katsuki

\- Voilà pourquoi je me suis éloigné de toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire... Que j'ai oublié tout de nous.

\- Nous ? Nous ? S'écria l'explosif, sentant une colère sourde monter en lui. Il y a plus rien de nous ! Désormais, tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne, point barre. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'on allait retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai vécu cinq années d'enfer par ta faute ! Et maintenant, j'apprends que tu fabriques cette merde ? Tu rêves ! Le nous dont tu parles appartient à un passé révolu !

Il se sentait à nouveau maître de lui. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, allégeant son poids. Maintenant que c'était fait, ils pourraient tous les deux avancer, indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

Izuku plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté du mur et sourit.

\- Convaincu ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit un jour que je t'appartenais sans SCM ? L'inverse est vrai aussi, tu sais. Je suis sûr que tu t'es fait des tas d'hommes sans parvenir à m'oublier. Moi aussi, j'ai essayé. En vain.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as dans la peau, Bakugo Katsuki. Un jour, tu finiras par admettre que je suis ton âme-sœur.

Il s'éloigna en souriant, se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Au fait.

Katsuki le regarda.

\- Mirio et moi... On est juste amis. Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?

Il voulait lui mentir. C'était simple, facile et ça lui montrerait bien que ce n'était plus possible, qu'il ne fallait rien espérer...

\- Non, s'entendit-il répondre.

\- Tant mieux. Quoi que, ça m'aurait assez plu, de me battre pour toi.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et sortit.

Le cendré dut s'asseoir pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Deku allait de nouveau vivre dans cette maison...

Il frissonna.

Il n'était pas prêt à de nouveau composer avec lui, c'était trop tôt, trop compliqué, trop insidieux, trop tout.

Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, n'en ressentait pas l'envie.

Comme pour le contredire, sa main alla vers la zone encore marquée par les lèvres de son ami d'enfance.

Ses yeux vers sa chemise ouverte.

Pendant un tout petit instant, il avait voulu accéder à sa demande de coucher avec lui, juste pour lui prouver que ça n'aurait rien signifié du tout puisqu'il ne l'aimait plus...

Il avait beau se le répéter, une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était partiellement, voir totalement faux.

[*]

\- Vous pa...rtez ? Sanglota Sansa.

Quelques jours après le départ de Toshinori et Katsuki, Izuku rendit visite à Sansa après son dernier cours à l'université.

Les soins de Recovery Girl avaient portés leurs fruits : la jeune femme semblait aller de mieux en mieux.

\- Ne pleure pas... Dit tendrement Izuku. Je suis aussi venu m'excuser. Je me suis servi de toi, Sansa.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ça m'est égal. Je suis prête à tout pour vous.

L'éclat de ses yeux noirs effraya quelque peu le professeur. Il se posa à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

\- Ces paroles sont très dangereuses, tu sais... Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un avoir un tel contrôle sur toi.

\- Mais...

\- Ce que tu éprouves pour moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est une fascination pour le SCM. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas un jeu et qu'on ne sort pas indemne d'une telle emprise sur sa personne. Je pensais avoir appuyer sur ce point pendant mes cours, pourtant.

Sansa resecoua la tête. Il se trompait. Elle l'aimait lui, pas le SCM. Quand il lui avait tout expliqué de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, elle avait ressenti un pur bonheur, une extase intérieure indescriptible. Elle aurait pu être capable de tellement plus, s'il lui demandait...

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous, supplia-t-elle.

\- Sansa...

\- Je serais aussi discrète qu'une petite souris, je vous le promet. Je ne vous gênerai pas dans votre travail, au contraire, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider.

La jeune fille était en train de perdre pied. Il essaya de la retenir.

\- Tu rencontreras quelqu'un, un jour et...

\- Les autres hommes ne m'intéressent pas. C'est vous que je veux.

Devant son regard si sincère, où se cachait la petite étincelle de folie qu'il distinguait clairement en lisant en elle, Izuku essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer un frisson.

Elle l'avait remarqué aussi.

\- Quoi, vous pensez que je suis folle ? Bien sûr que je le suis ! A partir de ce premier jour où vous avez ouvert la bouche, parlant de votre SCM, j'ai été sous votre emprise ! Vous n'avez même pas besoin de faire de moi votre esclave, je vous appartiens déjà.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de céder, elle changea de tactique.

\- Si vous refusez, je me suiciderai, menaça-t-elle. Et vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

Le professeur resta impassible.

\- Il faut beaucoup de volonté pour pouvoir faire une chose pareille et je doute que tu en possèdes suffisamment. Personnellement, j'en ai déjà beaucoup sur la conscience, depuis un certain temps. Une de plus, ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Il se savait cruel avec elle mais il espérait secrètement lui faire renoncer à une chose aussi stupide que de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Qui plus est, ajouta-t-il, ce serait un beau gâchis. Tu es jolie et tu as encore toute la vie devant toi.

\- Elle n'a aucun intérêt si vous n'y êtes pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lâcha sa main.

\- Sansa, rends-toi compte, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je fabrique ces objets de malheur, je les fournis, je contribue à des centaines de mort et je t'ai mis en danger. Ça n'a aucun sens de t'accrocher.

\- L'amour est irrationnel.

Il soupira.

\- Bien. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire tout ce que je veux de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu étais sous mon emprise ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Il verrouilla son regard dans le sien.

\- Sansa, je vais m'en aller. Avant, voici un autre ordre que je te donne, le dernier. Vis. Vis pleinement. Tombe amoureuse, ait un travail qui te passionne, fait tout ce que tu veux avec cette vie qui n'appartient qu'à toi seule. Compris ?

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Izuku n'ajouta rien de plus et s'empressa de quitter cette chambre où il étouffait.

\- Jeune homme, l'interpella une voix.

C'était Recovery Girl qui lui faisait signe de venir vers elle.

Il s'exécuta.

\- Tu as du remarquer que cette demoiselle est obsédée par toi, commenta le médecin.

\- Oui...

\- Une fois qu'elle sera sortie, je vais sûrement devoir l'interner, annonça-t-elle. Son obsession pourrait être dangereuse pour son entourage mais surtout pour elle-même.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

Elle réfléchit.

\- Je vais observer son comportement ces jours prochains mais je me fais guère d'espoir... Dans tous les cas, je te tiens au courant.

Elle ajouta, après un court silence.

\- Salue All Might pour moi, je l'ai raté lors de sa dernière visite.

\- Ce sera fait, promit Izuku en souriant.

Il inclina la tête vers elle.

\- Je vous remercie de prendre soin d'elle, Recovery Girl.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, assura-t-elle.

[*]

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il préparait ses valises, dans sa chambre, un jeune homme blond, fin et musclés aux yeux bleus fit son entrée, et lui tendit un combiné de téléphone, la mine soucieuse.

\- Ça a l'air grave.

Le cœur d'Izuku s'accéléra alors qu'il saisissait l'objet dans ses mains.

\- Allô ?

Une voix centenaire retentit à l'autre bout.

\- Recovery Girl à l'appareil. Je t'appelle au sujet de la patiente que tu m'as confiée, Iriyaki Sansa. Je suis désolée mon petit Midoriya mais... Elle est morte.

Izuku ferma les yeux.

\- Elle s'est jetée du haut de l'immeuble de l'hôpital, informa-t-elle. Depuis ton départ, elle refusait de s'alimenter et s'était enfermée dans un profond mutisme, proche d'un état catatonique.

\- Je vois, dit Izuku d'une voix éteinte. Merci, Recovery Girl.

Lorsqu'il redescendit dans son salon, Mirio l'attendait. Un seul regard lui permit de comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Après avoir reposé le combiné, Izuku se tourna vers lui.

\- Une de mes étudiantes, commença-t-il, blême. Sansa, je t'en ai parlé, non ?

Le blond fit signe que oui.

\- Elle... Elle...

Il respira à plusieurs reprises.

\- Elle s'est suicidée.

Mirio s'approcha de lui, prit ses deux mains et l'attira vers le canapé où il se laissa choir.

\- C'est ma faute... A cause de ce que je suis devenu...

\- Deku...

Il le regarda, deux gouttes cristallines le long de ses joues.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire... Je veux retrouver Shōto mais...

L'aîné prit la tête de son ami entre ses mains.

\- Deku, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent, n'a servi que dans ce but, alors va au bout.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

\- Mirio...

Il essuya les larmes de son cadet du pouce et ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire.

\- Tout ira bien, Deku, rassura-t-il.

Izuku hocha faiblement la tête. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, le plus jeune finit par demander :

\- Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit l'autre enthousiaste. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être !

Izuku se dégagea et se leva :

\- Je vais finir de préparer les miennes.

Mirio resta de longues minutes à contempler ses mains qui avaient emprisonnée la tête de son cadet, juste avant.

\- Juste amis, hein... Chuchota-t-il pour lui.

Il serra les poings et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tout ira bien... Mirio...


	21. Chapitre 5 : Un parfum envoûtant Part 1

**[II] Chapitre 5 : Un parfum envoûtant (Partie 1)**

* * *

La lumière violacée éclairait la scène, l'imprégnant d'une atmosphère lascive, pleine de charme. Derrière elle, une foule d'homme en rut criait des obscénités, toutes sortes d'ordres pour "l'after". L'objet de convoitise était une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Son corps se déhanchait gracieusement au son d'une musique douce et envoûtante. Faisant fi de ses spectateurs, des vapeurs de toutes sortes qu'elle sentait monter vers elle, elle avait les yeux fermés, perdue dans un autre monde.

Dès que la musique retentissait, elle parvenait à s'échapper, s'évader, là où personne ne la persécutait.

De loin, une tête blonde ne pouvait détacher ses yeux. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa tenue quasi-inexistante mais bien les mouvements de son corps qui l'hypnotisaient. Il avait suspendu son travail au bar quand l'annonce de son spectacle s'était élevé dans le haut-parleur de la scène, ailleurs, lui aussi.

\- Eh, l'électrique ! On te paye pas à rien foutre, bordel !

Il sursauta et se remit au nettoyage frénétique de son comptoir.

\- Doucement, Denki !

Cela faisait deux ans que Denki Kaminari travaillait ici.

Depuis la fin du lycée, il enchaînait petit boulot sur petit boulot sans parvenir à trouver ce qui le passionnait réellement. Il avait postulé sans envie dans ce club comme barman et dès le premier soir où cette femme avait fait son entrée sur scène, il était comme ensorcelé par sa personne. Il n'était pas question d'attirance physique, le cœur de Denki était pris, il ne pouvait s'imaginer infidèle.

Sa fascination se situait à un autre niveau, sans qu'il sache exactement où, ce qu'elle signifiait avec précision. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Il la regardait simplement danser, c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait frapper tous ces hommes vulgaires qui bavaient devant elle, comme le ferait une meute de chien devant un morceau de viande. Sa petite amie lui avait demandé de garder ce job au moins pour un an, alors il n'avait pas le choix que de faire profil bas.

Le spectacle prit fin et la danseuse partit sans un regard pour son audience, fortement alcoolisée à cette heure de la nuit.

Il ne sut dire comment, peut-être à la façon dont son corps se mouvait ou ses yeux qu'il arrivait à apercevoir très vite de temps en temps, mais il savait que cette demoiselle avait besoin d'aide.

Et il voulait la secourir.

En rentrant dans sa loge, Sarah s'adossa contre la porte et souffla un bon coup. Elle avait horreur de s'exposer ainsi, réduire le talent dont elle se savait pourvu à de vulgaire danse de club, pour ameuter des hommes insatisfaits.

Elle s'approcha de son petit miroir et se regarda un moment. Son regard était triste, sa peau pâle, terne... Elle n'avait jamais autant détester son reflet.

La porte s'ouvrit, un homme fit son entrée, un sourire satisfait illuminant son visage.

\- Sarah ! Dit-il d'une voix surexcitée. Tu as été magnifique ! Ils t'ont adoré...

Elle ne répondit rien et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Tu n'as pas fini, l'avertit-il.

Elle stoppa son geste et retenu un frisson qui parcouru quand même son corps.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase.

Elle connaissait la suite par cœur.

\- Un homme est venu me voir et m'a payé un joli pactole pour que tu passes la nuit avec lui.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps dans un geste de lassitude. Cela arrivait tellement souvent ces derniers temps...

Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui lança un regard anxieux.

\- Oh, je t'en prie... Tu sais comment ça marche, non ? Je te donne l'adresse, tu y vas, tu fais tout ce qu'il veut, je te donne ta part dans la matinée, après la fermeture du club.

Elle aurait voulu lui crier d'aller se faire foutre, claquer la porte de son club sale et malfamé mais cela lui été impossible.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, saisit une mèche de sa longue chevelure blonde et s'amusa à l'entortiller entre ses doigts.

\- J'y peux rien Sarah... Murmura-t-il. Tu viens de très loin, ça les attire comme des mouches... Et je te cache pas, c'est bon pour mes affaires. Tu es une poule aux œufs d'or, ma petite... Et en plus...

Il s'approcha encore plus, son haleine fétide empestant l'alcool.

\- Tu m'appartiens.

Il reprit ses distances.

Le sourire enjoué des débuts avait laissé place à une expression avide et sardonique.

\- Soji te donnera l'adresse. File, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et sortit en trombe de la petite pièce, retenant ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières.

[*]

Denki respira un grand bol d'air une fois sortit du club. La brise fraîche du matin lui balayait agréablement le visage. Il la savoura avant de se mettre en route vers chez lui.

Il allait enfin pouvoir s'allonger à côté de celle qu'il aimait...

Un gémissement plaintif sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Il reconnut la danseuse dans un sale état, vêtements déchirés, semblant au bord de l'évanouissement... Elle le vit. Durant cet instant où ils se croisèrent du regard, il y lu une souffrance dévastatrice si grande qu'il resta cloué, sans réaction.

Avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie, elle tendit le bras gauche vers lui, ses yeux bleus quémandant une aide silencieuse, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience...

[*]

Sans s'annoncer, Katsuki entra dans le bureau de Toshinori, amenant un tel courant d'air qu'il trembla légèrement sous la claque glaciale. Mécontent, le cendré s'assit sur la chaise en face de son chef et croisa les jambes, son visage, son aura exprimant une colère muette, immense, menaçante, qui fit rire son vis-à-vis malgré lui.

Certes, ce petit avait fait de sacrés progrès concernant son caractère impulsif mais de temps en temps, il resurgissait sans prévenir ; une réminiscence de son passé qui tantôt l'amusait, tantôt l'exaspérait.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? Questionna Toshinori.

S'efforçant de retrouver un semblant de calme, l'explosif ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, et articula, dents serrés.

\- Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Que Deku était le Marionnettiste ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais j'avais des doutes, répondit l'homme aux yeux sincères. Les incidents ont commencé peu de temps après qu'il m'ait avoué connaître le fonctionnement du SCM.

\- Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Katsuki, incapable de cacher son incrédulité.

Toshinori se pencha vers lui, les mains jointes.

\- Parce que moi aussi, je veux retrouver Shōto.

\- Des gens sont morts ! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Et il en a parfaitement conscience. Tu étais là, tu l'as entendu. Il est prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, je peux t'assurer qu'il y en aura.

Toshinori se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège.

\- En attendant, tu ne peux pas nier que son aide sera plus que précieuse pour comprendre le fonctionnement de cette chose. Notre enquête pourra finalement avancer.

Katsuki plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vous battre ainsi ? Pourquoi tous ces mystères autour de vous ?

Toshinori resta silencieux un moment. Personne au sein de son unité n'était au courant de ce qu'il lui été arrivé par le passé.

C'était mieux ainsi.

C'était son fardeau à lui, seul.

Il secoua simplement la tête. Katsuki poussa une exclamation frustrée et se leva.

\- Attends, le retint l'inspecteur.

Alors qu'il s'était doucement avancé vers la porte, il s'arrêta.

\- Midoriya et son ami arrivent dans la matinée. Une réunion sera organisée pour qu'ils soient présentés officiellement à toute l'équipe présente, je compte sur toi pour y être.

Il poussa un râle.

Il aurait voulu échapper à ça.

Il ne voulait pas les voir, tous les deux.

\- La maison... Se rappela-t-il, sourcils froncés. Est-ce vrai qu'il vous a donné une part de l'argent ?

\- Oui. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, expliqua son chef. Il savait que tu refuserais, si tu l'avais su. Vous allez revivre ensemble, si j'ai bien compris ?

L'explosif soupira.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Son vis-à-vis éclata de rire.

\- Tu as peur ?

Evidemment. Il manquait de sommeil depuis ces "retrouvailles", n'avait plus touché personne... Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à Izuku. Ses émotions étaient confuses, il lui était impossible dans cet état de faire le tri.

Dans sa tête, les rares fois où il avait imaginé le retrouver, il lui mettait un coup de poing dans la figure, partait sans se retourner, se payant le luxe de lâcher un rire cruel.

Au lieu de ça...

Dans cette chambre, il s'était laissé faire, un désir le consumant de l'intérieur, grandissant de plus en plus.

Et maintenant, il allait l'avoir souvent sous les yeux.

Il n'était décidément pas prêt.

\- Non.

Le plus âgé n'était pas dupe et Katsuki comprit qu'il était inutile de lui mentir.

Il baissa les yeux.

[*]

\- Comment ça, tu ignores son prénom ? Demanda Momo.

Denki avait emmené la danseuse à l'hôpital ; c'était la jeune urgentiste qui l'avait prise en charge, légèrement agacée que son ancien camarade de classe soit incapable de lui fournir le moindre renseignement sur sa patiente.

Denki ne put retenir un soupir de fatigue.

\- Je te l'ai dit... Elle danse dans le club où je travaille mais j'en sais pas plus. On ne s'est jamais adressé la parole.

Le regard de Momo alla vers la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente.

\- D'accord. Rentre chez toi, tu as l'air crevé. Repose-toi un peu et reviens plus tard.

Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, un flot de question se bousculant dans sa tête.

Momo posa une main amicale sur une de ses épaules.

\- Kyoka doit s'inquiéter... Rentre.

Kyoka... Il l'avait complètement oubliée...

Tête basse, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

[*]

Sarah ouvrit les yeux.

Sa vision était brouillée.

Elle était allongée sur un lit, une perfusion à son bras gauche.

Des gens s'agitaient autour d'elle, des cris d'agonies retentirent à ses oreilles.

Elle tenta de se redresser quand tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle grimaça et se recoucha.

\- Bonjour ! Fit une voix près d'elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme brune aux cheveux long, affublée d'une blouse blanche.

 _Je suis à l'hôpital ?_ Pensa Sarah.

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son interlocutrice.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité, à l'hôpital.

En sécurité ? Existait-il un endroit dans ce monde où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité ? Même son sommeil étaient agités par des cauchemars incessants. Un, en particulier, revenait souvent : Elle se voyait danser sans fin sur scène, devant des centaines, des milliers d'animaux.

Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes à mesure que les minutes passaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, encouragée par les cris. Ses yeux pleuraient, ses joues étaient en feu, ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol en un cercle translucide autour d'elle... Elle dansait encore et encore, son corps ankylosé. Elle ne pouvait que retenir le hurlement, incapable de l'exprimer de vive voix.

Elle ne faisait que danser.

C'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire, de toute façon.

Danser.

Sans fin.

Ses yeux imploraient grâce, suppliant que quelqu'un mette fin à sa torture.

Elle se mettait à tourner sur elle-même, point d'orgue de son spectacle.

La foule en était folle à chaque fois.

Cela durait indéfiniment, au point qu'elle sentait ses membres se déchirer, se détacher et s'éparpiller autour d'elle.

Elle était en train de mourir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler.

Personne ne l'entendait.

Le cri était retenu, muet.

Elle voyait ses jambes et ses bras sur la scène ensanglantée par ses larmes devenues rouges.

La foule hurlait toujours tandis qu'il ne restait plus que sa tête sur scène.

Ses spectateurs et son patron se précipitaient sur elle, la piétinait de toutes leurs forces.

Elle fermait les yeux, soulagée.

La danse était enfin terminée...

Et se réveillait en sursaut, constatant qu'elle était toujours vivante et continuerait de danser, le soir même, dans ce club affreux...

\- Ça va ? S'enquit Momo, la tête penchée vers elle.

Elle aurait aimé parler.

Mais en était incapable.

Voyant les larmes dans le recoin des yeux de sa patiente, Momo glissa une main dans la sienne et la serra avec tendresse.

\- Prenez votre temps... Tranquillisa le médecin.

Sarah hocha faiblement la tête.

[*]

\- Tu sens la rose, Den', accusa Kyoka, un peu contrariée.

Denki se caressa l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. Il avait été incapable de fermer l'œil, trop inquiet pour la danseuse qu'il avait laissé à Momo. Il ne cessait de regarder son portable, à l'affût du moindre SMS ou appel.

Kyoka trouvait son attitude étrange. Il n'était pas aussi en retard d'habitude et s'échappait de lui une senteur de rose, discrète mais tout de même présente. Loin de le penser infidèle, - elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire aveuglément confiance - elle attendait tout de même une explication.

\- La danseuse du club... Commença-t-il.

\- Celle qui te fascine ?

Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Je l'ai trouvé à demi-consciente en sortant. Je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta la petite amie.

Elle n'avait pas une seule fois mis les pieds dans son club mais le connaissait de réputation. Elle s'en voulait de le forcer à garder un emploi dans un endroit pareil, toutefois leur situation financière était telle qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Kyoka voulait produire de la musique. Elle avait réussi à ouvrir sa propre boîte et malgré une promotion acharnée, elle ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Parfaitement consciente de tous les sacrifices que faisait sa tête blonde pour la soutenir dans son projet, elle s'était promis de lui rendre au centuple un jour... Sauf que la volonté seule ne suffisait pas, parfois... Elle allait sans doute devoir fermer d'ici la fin de l'année.

\- Momo s'occupe d'elle. Elle devrait me contacter s'il se passe quelque chose, répondit Denki.

\- Tu devrais retourner auprès d'elle, juste avant ton service, suggéra Kyoka. C'est ce que je ferai à ta place.

Le cœur de Denki se gonfla d'un sentiment de gratitude. Il le savait déjà mais de temps en temps, la vie s'amusait à lui rappeler qu'il était tombé sur la femme parfaite qu'il ne méritait sans doute pas.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi, rétorqua Kyoka. Je ne crains rien.

Il se leva, se plaça derrière elle pour l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Tu es décidément trop parfaite, Kyoka Jirō, souffla la tête blonde.

\- Tant que tu le sais... Répondit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

[*}

Izuku ouvrit le casier que lui avait attribué Toshinori. Le voyage, la présentation à l'équipe l'avait fatigué. Mirio avait pris les devants et était parti rejoindre un ami chez qui il allait vivre le temps de son séjour.

Un certain Tamaki Amajiki.

L'ébouriffé retira sa blouse et la rangea. Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua onze heures trente. Plus qu'une heure avant son rendez-vous décisif. Il le redoutait mais avait hâte, tant il s'annonçait riche en émotion. Il claqua la porte et se baissa pour ramasser son sac quand il entendit une voix familière prononcer son surnom.

Instantanément, ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire.

Il se retourna et se plaqua contre son casier. A bonne distance, des pupilles enflammés le regardait.

\- Tu m'as impressionné à la réunion, le félicita Katsuki.

\- C'est mon domaine, de parler et captiver une audience, répondit Izuku.

Katsuki renifla bruyamment, dédaigneux.

\- Ton pote la baguette, là...

\- Il s'appelle Mirio, corrigea-t-il.

\- Je m'en fous. Il ne dormira pas chez nous, j'espère ?

Il avait dit "Chez nous".

Ces deux mots firent frissonner Izuku de plaisir. Réalisant soudain, les joues de Katsuki prirent une teinte rosée.

\- Je veux... dire... Balbutia-t-il.

\- J'ai compris. Et non, il n'y dormira pas. Nous serons seuls tous les deux.

Les yeux d'Izuku parlaient pour lui ; il lui jeta un regard concupiscent qui fit rougir le blond plus encore.

\- Pendant qu'on y est, Katchan. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de... Eh bien... Sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, pendant que je suis là.

Ce fut au tour du dénommé de tiquer. Il s'approcha d'Izuku et posa sa main gauche contre le casier.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, ma mère ?

\- C'est juste une question de... savoir-vivre, murmura Izuku. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre faire ça sous mon toit. Ailleurs, par contre, fais ce que tu veux.

\- Toi, tu tues et moi, je baise. Chacun son truc.

Izuku éclata de rire. Du Katsuki tout craché...

\- Justement, je vais arrêter. Tu devrais en faire autant, ça peut être dangereux pour la santé.

\- Tant que je me protège, et c'est le cas, je vais très bien, merci de t'inquiéter.

A nouveau, cette tension électrique courait entre les deux. Ce désir brûlant s'était emparé d'eux, implorant de se briser dans une caresse, dans la douceur d'un baiser, la chaleur du contact de la peau de l'autre. La sentir, la toucher, la palper, la respirer, l'explorer de toutes les manières possible et inimaginable...

Ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Izuku fut le plus sage des deux et essaya de se dérober. Katsuki le retint en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Tu veux remettre ça, contre un casier ? Taquina Izuku. Je te préviens, je ne serais pas aussi inactif que la dernière fois...

L'autre ne répondit pas, occupé à détailler le visage de son ami d'enfance dans les moindres détails. Il voulait le graver partout en lui ; dans le cas où il partirait de nouveau, il n'y aurait cette fois aucun manque.

\- Tu...

\- Ta gueule, martela le cendré.

Il s'approcha de sa bouche et effleura des lèvres celles de l'ébouriffé, sans toutefois les prendre entièrement. Il les caressa, suivit leur contour, les yeux fermés, emporté.

Elles étaient charnues à souhait, divinement appétissantes... Plus encore que dans son souvenir.

Il aurait voulu se coller contre lui, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient sur leur lieu de travail...

A l'instant où cette pensée le traversa, il ne put lutter contre cette attraction et se pressa contre l'objet de son désir qui retint une exclamation de surprise.

Katsuki enfouit la tête dans le cou d'Izuku, au niveau de sa jugulaire.

Examiner sa peau sous toutes les coutures, sentir ses effluves, voir sa veine qui pulsait...

Tout ça le rendait fou.

Si envoûtant...

Il le désirait tant...

Izuku était à sa merci, comme avant.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle.

Finalement, ne pouvant résister davantage, il goûta à cette peau sucrée, la marquant d'une fine ligne transparente, de sa langue enflammée, pleine d'envie.

\- Katchan... Murmura Izuku, la voix chargée d'émotions.

 _Redis-le..._

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il entendit, dans une supplique étouffée.

\- Katchan...

 _Putain... Ça m'avait tellement manqué..._

Heureusement pour lui, le sourire qu'il affichait était dissimulé dans le cou de son ancien amour. Il lui était impossible de le remarquer.

La haine qu'éprouvait l'explosif était toujours présente. Malgré ça, il n'était pas parvenu à oublier cet adolescent devenu adulte qu'il aurait aimé ne pas recroiser. Il s'était habitué à ne plus sentir sa présence autour de lui. Cependant, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, une amère constatation avait reparu, éclatant en une bombe en pleine figure à ce moment précis, alors qu'il sentait cette odeur enivrante prendre possession de sa personne.

Tous ces hommes avec qui il avait couché auparavant n'avait pas exister.

Un seul comptait.

Les années n'avaient pas altérée cette vérité.

Il saisit le poignet droit d'Izuku, l'attira au fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards et le poussa contre le mur, sa bouche se ruant déjà contre la sienne, réclamer cette fois son dû, affamée.

C'est durant cet échange charnel et passionné qu'il le réalisa.

Katsuki aimait toujours Izuku.

Non, c'était bien plus que ça.

Il ne pouvait aimer que lui.

Les sensations beaucoup trop intenses, comparables à nulle autre et amplifiées par cette longue, douloureuse séparation, constituaient une preuve suffisante.

Son bas-ventre le tordait merveilleusement, son entrejambe le faisait délicieusement souffrir, son cœur se déchaînait avec force, contre sa poitrine qui le brûlait avec ardeur...

Son corps entier était un volcan en éruption.

Il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour sans perdre une seconde.

Pas question pour autant de faire comme si ces cinq années ne s'étaient pas écoulées.

Il ne pouvait pas les oublier avec seulement un surnom chuchoté et un baiser. Si fort fût-il.

Lorsqu'il prit fin, Izuku inspira profondément et sourit, heureux de la preuve que son ancien bourreau ne l'avait pas non plus oublié.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler mais Katsuki ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait pour eux, pas maintenant.

Il s'éloigna de lui.

Il fallut à Izuku un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler qu'il était attendu.

Il passa derrière le blond cendré et glissa contre son oreille :

\- À ce soir...

À reculons, il se dirigea vers la porte sans quitter des yeux son colocataire qui lui rendait intensément son regard.

Il finit par se détourner et passa la porte. Les pas s'éloignèrent, tandis que le volcan se rendormait en douceur.

Izuku réalisera l'oubli de son sac en marche vers le lieu, en rira, deux de ses doigts sur les lèvres marquées par ce baiser dévorant.

[*]

Le portable de Sarah se mit à vibrer à coté de sa tête.

Son patron lui avait envoyé un SMS :

 _Où tu es passée, sale traînée ?!_

Elle répondit simplement : " À l'hôpital. " sans plus de précision et l'éteignit pour reporter ses yeux vers son unique visiteur de la journée.

Il travaillait avec elle au club ; elle l'avait brièvement aperçu à nettoyer son comptoir ou servir des cocktails. L'air benêt qu'il affichait de temps en temps arrivait à lui arracher un sourire...

Elle saisit sa tablette, écrivit et demanda dessus :

 _Que faites-vous ici ?_

\- C'est moi qui vous ai ramené, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Vous vous êtes évanouie devant le club.

Elle s'en souvenait à peine, tout était flou. A partir du moment où elle avait franchie la porte d'entrée de son client, le reste était devenu trop confus.

 _Merci_.

Il inclina humblement la tête.

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'on s'inclinait devant elle, c'était l'inverse, d'habitude.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Interrogea-t-il.

Là, elle se méfia. Les hommes qui lui demandait ça attendait en général autre chose, après cette question d'apparence innocente.

Son visiteur le rassura par un sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Denki Kaminari, se présenta-t-il. Je travaille au club depuis deux ans, comme barman.

Il chuchota soudain, comme de peur d'être entendu.

\- Je vais être honnête, j'ai horreur de cet endroit. Mais ma petite amie m'a demandé de le garder pendant encore un an, alors...

Son regard s'éclaira :

\- Elle s'appelle Kyoka. C'est la personne la plus fabuleuse que j'ai rencontré. On est ensemble depuis le lycée. Elle est musicienne mais son rêve est de produire une musique qui "tue"...

Sarah sourit. Il semblait très amoureux. Elle lui enviait ce sentiment qui le transcendait. Elle aussi avait connu ça, il y a longtemps...

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru.

\- Vous dansez divinement bien, la congratula Denki. On dirait une déesse sur scène, c'est presque magique.

Les compliments étaient pour elle des déguisements ; les réelles intentions camouflées en dessous, les hommes n'en voulait ensuite qu'à son corps...

Elle décelait tout autre chose chez ce jeune homme qui la troublait.

Sa... Sincérité ?

Elle sentit une agréable chaleur envahir ses joues. C'était donc ça, un vrai compliment...

Ce fut à son tour d'incliner la tête.

\- Une senteur de rose embaume la salle quand vous entrez, c'est envoûtant...

C'était son parfum.

Elle l'avait confectionné elle-même.

La seule chose qui lui appartenait.

\- Je suis hypnotisé par les mouvements de votre corps, aussi...

Devant le regard soudain courroucé, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Pas par votre corps, attention ! Enfin, il est très beau aussi, bien sûr... J'avais un camarade de classe, Mineta, il s'appelait... Lui, lui ! C'était un gros...

Une étincelle de panique passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qui regarda ses pieds.

\- Je veux dire... C'est pas...

Elle voyait la sueur apparaître sur son front en un amas de petites gouttes.

Elle éclata de rire...

Et sursauta en sentant la contracture de son ventre.

C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri ?

Denki parut aussi surpris qu'elle et dut s'asseoir sur la chaise sous l'effet du choc. C'était un bien joli son.

Après un petit instant de silence, il fit remarquer.

\- Je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom...

Elle pianota sur sa tablette et lui montra.

\- Sa... rah ? Prononça-t-il avec une difficulté que la jeune femme trouva adorable. D'où venez-vous ?

Elle tapa de nouveau.

\- Amérique ? Mais comment...

Il regarda tout à coup sa montre, poussa un cri et se leva précipitamment.

\- Je vais être en retard ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il remit sa veste et la regarda.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien. Je repasserai plus tard, promit-il.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

Elle avait déjà hâte.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit en refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui.

Denki Kaminari...

Un personnage adorable et ô combien amusant !

[*]

Le bruit d'une violente gifle assénée retentit dans la petite salle du restaurant. Les personnes attablés jetèrent instantanément des regards curieux.

Les sanglots secouèrent ensuite la petite demoiselle l'ayant donnée, qui se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme à la joue rougie par l'impact, debout en face d'elle. La jeune femme le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le put.

\- Deku... Hoqueta-t-elle. Comment tu as pu me faire ça... ?!

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Ochaco ne voulait pas se détacher de son meilleur ami qui répondait affectueusement à son étreinte.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi, Ochaco.

Elle hoqueta à nouveau et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

\- Depuis ce matin-là où tu m'as demandé d'aller chez Todoroki, j'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle, alors que je suis censée être ta meilleure amie, se vexa-t-elle.

\- Asseyons-nous, proposa-t-il. Je vais tout te raconter.

Ils prirent place à une table l'un en face de l'autre.

Le restaurant avait des allures de boui-boui mais la cuisine qu'on y servait était succulente. Tsuyu, Momo, et Ochaco y venaient chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient, puisque proche de l'hôpital où elles travaillaient.

Bien qu'il soit bondé, c'était très calme et discipliné.

\- J'ai tellement de chose à te dire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer...

Ochaco l'observa attentivement. En réalité, une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- La méthode que tu utilises m'importe peu, je veux juste savoir... Est-ce que tout ce que tu as fait et fera servira à se débarrasser de ces choses et retrouver ton ancien maître ?

\- J'y travaille, assura Izuku.

\- Bien... Maintenant dis-moi...

Ses yeux brillèrent de curiosité.

\- Toi et Baku... Ça en est où ?

Izuku la dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'être secoué par un rire franc.

\- L'avenir nous le dira... Finit-il par déclarer, une lueur de malice éclairant ses yeux vert.


	22. Chapitre 6 : All Might

**[II] Chapitre 6 : All Might**

* * *

En apparence, celui qui se faisait appeler Gran Torino passait pour le plus gâteux des hommes. En retrait des forces de police depuis plusieurs années, il vivait désormais une vie tranquille et sans histoire, profitant comme il le pouvait de sa maigre retraite.

Aujourd'hui, à cause d'une promesse dû à son cœur qu'il jugeait trop généreux, il se retrouvait tuteur d'un jeune homme dont il n'avait en réalité que faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre dans la plus grande oisiveté, en attendant son rendez-vous avec Dame Faucheuse. Au lieu de ça, il était condamné à rendre visite à ce gamin du nom de Toshinori Yagi, tous les jours que Dieu faisait, dans un de ces endroits qu'il détestait de tout son être, un hôpital.

Gran Torino était ainsi. Il n'aimait pas sortir, voir des gens, parler ; cela lui demandait énormément d'énergie et il s'imaginait trop vieux pour perdre son temps à ce genre de frivolités, qui de toute façon ne lui apportait rien. La seule personne à laquelle il tenait lui avait été arrachée, il ne s'attacherait plus à quiconque, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Ainsi pensait-il.

En observant ce jeune homme mettre tous ses efforts dans ce mouvement qui semblait requérir toute son énergie, il soupira d'ennui. Son kinésithérapeute, un hurluberlu disant s'appeler Night Eye, lui demandait depuis une demi-heure de lever un pied. Coincé entre les barres parallèles de la grande salle de kinésithérapie, les mains poings fermés de chaque côté en guise d'appui, la silhouette frêle et abîmée du blond tenait à peine debout, soufflant, transpirant, l'ensemble de son corps raidi à l'extrême, concentré à l'accession de cette requête d'apparence impossible pour lui.

Le vieil homme avait réussi à obtenir une dérogation pour assister aux soins et progrès de son protégé, dans cet hôpital où il se sentait prisonnier, à l'image d'un criminel. Gran Torino veillait sur lui, telle une mère avec son enfant, à du moins distance gardée, dès qu'il arrivait tôt le matin, jusqu'au moment de repartir chez lui. Il avait horreur de ça mais avait-il le choix ? Cette fichue promesse le liait à cet enfant seul et perdu, depuis la mort de son mentor.

Le blond fini par s'écrouler sur son fauteuil, épuisé.

Night Eye soupira derrière lui.

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais... Prédit-il. Va falloir faire mieux que ça, si tu veux partir d'ici.

\- Fiche-moi la paix... Murmura Toshinori.

Le susnommé s'approcha et lui fit face.

\- C'est moi ton kinésithérapeute, donc c'est impossible.

L'homme fin à la chevelure verte, parsemée de mèches blondes réajusta ses lunettes carrées.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Ça va faire trois mois que tu es là et tu n'as pas beaucoup progressé, alors je m'interroge. Tu veux sortir d'ici oui ou non ?

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il essayait actuellement de se réapproprier son corps qui ne répondait plus ; ses piètres efforts ne changeaient rien à cet état de fatigue, de frustration, au point de peser grandement sur son moral, tous les jours un peu plus.

En outre, le kinésithérapeute lui reprochait son manque d'implication, quand, au contraire, il s'y jetait avec tout le désespoir possible, pensant pouvoir y puiser sa volonté.

Avec toujours ce sentiment amer d'inutilité.

Night Eye s'accroupit, son visage à hauteur de celui de son patient, le regard adoucit.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi... J'ai lu ton dossier, je connais ton histoire et c'est malheureux... Mais tu dois la transformer en quelque chose qui t'aidera à surmonter ça.

Toshinori eut un sourire désabusé.

\- Tu crois que c'est pas ce que je fais ? J'essaie, ce corps refuse juste de me répondre.

\- Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile. Tu as subi un très gros traumatisme, ton cerveau et ton corps en subissent les conséquences. Cependant, rien n'est irréversible. Tu peux remarcher, reprendre l'usage de tes mains, pour commencer.

Le regard de l'hospitalisé baissa lentement vers ses poings fermés depuis cet incident. Ses mains refusaient de s'ouvrir, comme si elles chérissaient quelque chose se trouvant à l'intérieur, qu'elles voulaient garder secret.

Toshinori imaginait sa souffrance insoutenable qu'il gardait cachée, un fardeau que lui seul devait porter.

Ses mains étaient la représentation de son état psychologique actuel : Clos, extrêmement douloureux.

\- Il va falloir faire sauter tes verrous et te libérer de ce poids que tu portes, c'est le premier pas vers la guérison, conseilla le kinésithérapeute.

Gran Torino avait suivi l'échange sans grand intérêt. Les états d'âme du patient ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il aurait aimé être chez lui à regarder la télévision, en mangeant des taiyaki.

[*]

Ce fut comme si sa maison tout entière lui ouvrait les bras lorsque le grisonnant en franchi le seuil. Il respira cette odeur familière un moment, avec le sentiment satisfait d'y être, enfin rentré chez lui... Il s'avachit mollement sur le canapé et saisit le petit coussin qui trônait dessus, le portant à son nez, souriant déjà à l'idée de retrouver son empreinte à lui.

Il voulait se laver de cette senteur hospitalière, s'en débarrasser complètement.

Il n'aimait pas ces lieux, vraiment.

Après une douche bienfaitrice, il se drapa d'un pyjama, s'installa devant sa petite télévision, heureux de pouvoir paresser...

Quand la sonnette retentit.

Il poussa un râle sonore et, bougonnant, se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

L'homme en face de lui était grand, à la longue chevelure et yeux rouge flamboyants. Il jeta un regard agacé au petit homme qui lui paraissait minuscule contrarié d'avoir eu à attendre devant la porte aussi longtemps alors qu'il avait autre chose à faire de plus important.

\- Salut papy, la forme ?

Gran Torino serra les dents au ton employé. Il y a très longtemps, dans une autre vie lui semblait-il, il avait formé ce petit malotru au métier de policier. A l'époque, ce jeune petit lui avait clairement signifier ne pas avoir choisi cette carrière par plaisir mais par "héritage" familial. Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était devenir connu, être une célébrité, pavaner devant les caméras de télévision, à recevoir les applaudissements et les cris d'une foule béate d'admiration à chaque phrases prononcées qu'il aurait écrites au préalable.

\- Tu veux quoi Crim' ? Demanda Gran Torino en s'adossant à sa porte.

La seule chose pour laquelle l'apprenti avait suivi son exemple était de se trouver un nom - probablement son futur nom de scène - qu'il jugeait d'ailleurs ridicule, à l'image de son détestable porteur.

Crimson Riot.

L'agacement affichée de son ancien mentor le fit sourire.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé pour une fois, papy, dit Crimson avec nonchalance. J'ai enquêté sur cet incident dont tu m'as parlé.

Bien qu'il ne fasse officiellement plus partie de cette branche, Gran Torino avait gardé quelques contacts avec la police.

La mort de Nana Shimura avait été résolu en un temps record, l'unité en charge de l'enquête ayant mis la main sur un meurtrier présumé, apparu un beau matin, s'accusant d'être le commanditaire du viol et du meurtre de la victime.

Selon cet homme, il avait payé les gangs et fournit les dispositifs pour se venger d'une arrestation datant d'un an avant l'incident.

Même si les membres avaient relevé plusieurs incohérences dans son témoignage, tel que le lieu où cela s'était passé, le nom de la jeune femme, ils l'avait enfermé sans autre forme de procès, bien contents de s'enlever une autre épine du pied, qu'ils s'étaient chargés plus tard de transformer en laurier.

Toshinori Yagi était mort pour eux. Ils avaient eu vent de son coma mais le pronostic des médecins quant à un hypothétique réveil, "une chimère", d'après eux, avait eu raison de leur volonté de fer.

Le jeune policier qui fut victime ce soir-là, lui avait douloureusement tout raconté dans les moindres détails. En lisant le rapport d'enquête qu'il avait réussi à se procurer, Gran Torino avait remarqué qu'absolument rien n'avait été dans les règles ; dès lors, il avait acquis la certitude que quelqu'un voulait faire disparaître jusqu'à la moindre trace de sa meilleure amie.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il avait alors été trouvé Crimson, lui faisant miroiter gloire et célébrité si jamais il parvenait à réunir des preuves qui permettrait une réouverture de l'enquête.

Riot avait beau avoir un caractère insupportable, son intuition ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Il savait tenir là l'opportunité de sa vie, une marche vers l'escalier qui menait à son rêve de reconnaissance.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement impatient.

La perspective de l'avoir dans sa demeure n'enchantait pas vraiment l'ancien qui grimaça.

Cela fit pouffer le plus jeune.

\- Bien... Je vais tâcher de faire vite.

Il prit une pause théâtrale et commença :

\- Je pense savoir qui fabrique ces choses.

Face à ce qu'il pensait être une révélation, il marqua un arrêt. Un suspens qu'il imaginait sans doute insoutenable, lui fit espérer entendre une supplication de la part du vieil homme qui resta parfaitement stoïque.

Un peu déçu, il finit par continuer.

\- Actuellement, ces choses ont passé la phase de test et son inventeur pense qu'il serait bon de commencer une distribution en masse.

Il se garda de lui demander la provenance et la méthode utilisée pour obtenir de telles information, connaissant déjà plus ou moins la réponse.

Riot détestait être ce qu'il appelait familièrement, "un poulet". Il avait donc décidé de contourner cette obligation de carrière en trempant dans de sales magouilles, plusieurs trafics en tout genre, lui assurant ainsi un réseau d'informateur auquel il promettait de fermer les yeux sur l'illégalité de la pratique en échange d'un certain profit de la plupart d'entre eux.

\- Tu as le nom de cet inventeur ?

Le cadet soupira de frustration.

\- Pas encore. Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est pas un rigolo et qu'il est jeune, la vingtaine à tout casser. Un petit génie, en somme, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Gran Torino resta silencieux quelques secondes puis lui fit promettre de le tenir au courant. Il retourna à sa solitude qui l'accueillie chaleureusement.

Les jours passèrent, devinrent des mois et, petit à petit pour le grisonnant, se transformèrent en une boucle sans fin ; Ses journées se résumaient à la garde de Toshinori, ses soirées, s'assoupir devant sa télé.

Les progrès du jeune homme étaient à peine visibles ; ses mains restaient fermées, il parvenait à peine à soulever les pieds, son équilibre toujours vacillant.

Un jour, ils furent convoqués par le médecin, chef de service. Une vieille dame centenaire, au sourire franc et jovial. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer le jeune patient, suivant son parcours avec un intérêt particulier.

\- Toshinori... Soupira-t-elle. Tu veux sortir d'ici ou non ?

L'adressé eut un petit rire.

\- Evidemment.

\- Les personnes chargées de ta rééducation sont conscientes de tes efforts, remarqua-t-elle sur un ton encourageant. Mais si tu souhaites pouvoir sortir sur tes deux jambes, va falloir faire mieux que ça, mon petit.

Loin de l'accabler, elle avait dit ça sur un ton maternel en souriant largement.

Après avoir réfléchi un moment, elle demanda :

\- As-tu déjà pensé... à t'appeler autrement ?

\- Comment ça ? Répliqua-t-il, ne saisissant pas le sens de sa question.

\- Eh bien... Poursuivit-elle, le visage grave. Moi, par exemple, tout le monde m'appelle Recovery Girl. C'est peut-être étrange, mais ce nom me permet de ne pas oublier mon objectif de soigner des gens. Il m'aide, me donne le courage suffisant pour le faire.

Toshinori voulait lui répondre qu'il trouvait cette idée ridicule. Un autre nom ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa volonté, ce n'était pas le déclic qu'il attendait ou une quelconque solution miracle.

Il dut avoir malgré lui une expression éloquente sur le visage car la centenaire fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

\- Je sais que ça sonne bizarre mais... réfléchis-y.

[*]

Dans l'ambiance douce de la nuit, Crimson Riot envoyait la fumée de sa cigarette au ciel, cherchant vainement à atteindre la narquoise lune pleine.

Il se laissa bercé par les bruits ambiants, dissimulé dans une ruelle, attendant son contact qui l'avait fait demandé un peu plus tôt, disant avoir des informations sur l'inventeur de ces dispositifs étranges.

Riot se fichait totalement de savoir à quoi ils servaient ou du danger qu'ils représentaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir célèbre, admiré, jalousé. Il voyait cette affaire comme un tremplin, ni plus ni moins. C'était uniquement pour cette seule raison qu'il avait accepté la demande de son ancien mentor. Les contours ne l'intéressaient absolument pas.

Il regarda sa montre en claquant sa langue d'impatience. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait sans voir l'ombre d'une silhouette se profiler à l'horizon.

Soudainement, retentit la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone cellulaire. Un engin de la taille de son bras, ayant coûté l'équivalent de trois mois de salaire dans le commerce, mais qu'il avait eu - presque - gratuitement, grâce à son réseau. Il était très fier de l'affiché aux yeux envieux. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être unique.

Avec difficulté, il le délogea de son immense besace et décrocha sans un mot. A cette heure de la nuit, un appel n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Crimson Riot, retentit une voix déformée à l'autre bout, nous aimerions faire votre rencontre si vous le permettez. Nous avons des choses à nous raconter.

Méfiant, l'interpellé resta silencieux.

\- Nous avons entendu dire que vous nous cherchiez, nous aimerions en connaitre la raison. En échange, vous serez en droit de poser toutes les questions que vous voulez.

 _Un piège._

La voix n'ajouta rien, consciente que l'interlocuteur réfléchissait à sa proposition. Elle s'était un peu renseigner et connaissait sa manière de fonctionner.

Après un certain temps, elle l'entendit dire :

\- Où ?

Même par téléphone interposé, Riot pouvait sentir le sourire fendue de la voix quand elle répondit :

\- Nous vous recontacterons. Inutile d'attendre la personne qui vous a contacté. Elle n'est hélas, plus de ce monde...

[*]

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Gran Torino ?

Perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, le vieil homme n'entendit pas la question posée. Toshinori dut la répéter pour éveiller une réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?! S'agaça-t-il

\- Je vous demandai ce que vous pensiez de ce qu'avait dit Recovery Girl, la semaine dernière.

Cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

\- Ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. J'ai d'autres choses à penser.

Toshinori éclata de rire.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que son imbécile d'ancien partenaire ne lui avait pas donner nouvelle. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment mais ce silence n'était pas normal. Il soupira à l'idée de se rendre à son ancien lieu de travail pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce silence soudain.

\- Gran Torino...

La voix hésitante de Toshinori l'interpella et il tourna la tête vers lui. Fraîchement douché, ses cheveux blond ruisselaient encore un peu, les gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasant sur son pyjama bleu, blanc et rouge à manches jaunes.

 _C'est vraiment un drôle de pyjama_... Pensa Torino. _On dirait plus un costume de super-héros..._

\- Elle ne vous manque pas ? Vous ne parlez jamais...

Les yeux bleus s'abaissèrent aussitôt, dû au propriétaire tout d'un coup honteux de poser cette question. Gran Torino était toutefois la personne la plus proche de son mentor ; de temps en temps, il avait besoin de se rappeler son souvenir, car lui en avait oublier beaucoup...

Il voulait à tout prix attraper la personne qui fabriquait ces choses et il savait que son tuteur était sur cette piste également même s'il n'en parlait pas. Il devait sûrement penser que le blessé avait d'abord l'obligation de se concentrer sur sa guérison, sans essayer de comprendre la frustration qu'il ressentait de cette mise à l'écart.

Tandis que lui était toujours un policier avant tout. C'était inscrit partout, jusqu'à dans son code génétique. Mobilité ou pas, il comptait bien la venger, sur un fauteuil ou à l'article de la mort ; il avait pris cette décision dès son réveil. Ce désir le maintenait actuellement en vie, l'aidait à supporter tout ça.

Gran Torino prit un certain temps avant de donner une réponse. Il comprenait le besoin de son protégé de parler d'elle mais peu importe pour lui combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis, la perte de Nana était, sera toujours douloureuse.

Il inspira profondément et déclara :

\- Bien sûr qu'elle me manque... C'était ma meilleure amie. Si je n'en parle pas, c'est que ça me fait mal de le faire.

Toshinori s'en voulut de rouvrir une blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais, tout comme la sienne...

Il posa néanmoins la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Vous êtes sur une piste, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

\- De ce que je sais, l'inventeur de ces machins serait jeune, un petit génie, la vingtaine, environ. Les SCM ont passé la phase de test et il penserait à les distribuer.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton affreusement neutre tandis que son vis-à-vis se figea, la peur déformant ses traits.

\- S'il fait ça, c'est...

\- La fin de notre pays sûrement, soupira Gran Torino. Mais sois réaliste, gamin, nous n'avons pas les armes pour lutter contre ça et étant donné la vitesse avec laquelle l'enquête concernant la mort de Nana a été bouclée, je pense que c'est une affaire à l'échelle gouvernemental. Soit ce génie connait quelqu'un de haut-placé qui lui assure une immunité totale, soit c'est ce quelqu'un qui a engagé le scientifique dans le but de réaliser un projet quelconque.

Toshinori médita là-dessus. Cela semblait plausible...

\- Mon contact a disparu depuis quelques jours. Ce genre de silence est mauvais signe, je t'apprends rien. Je vais essayer de le retrouver.

\- S'il vous plait, tenez-moi au courant, pria Toshinori. C'est aussi mon enquête. J'étais là...

Il ferma les yeux, les images affreuses lui revenant en tête. Elles le hantaient, de nuit comme de jour, toujours vivaces, nauséeuses...

\- Calme-toi, apaisa Gran Torino, tu es tout pâle. Je te tendrai au courant.

[*]

Ce fut une amère frustration qui se traînait moqueusement au côté de Gran Torino, ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui. Sa visite au cabinet d'enquête désert de son ex-partenaire, ainsi qu'à leur ancien lieu de travail n'avait rien donné de probant, personne ne semblait savoir où se trouvait Crimson Riot.

Il claqua violemment la porte, pestant contre cet idiot qui jouait les abonnés absents, lui faisait perdre de son précieux temps.

\- Salut, papy.

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille.

Il alluma la lumière et trouva Crimson Riot tranquillement installé sur le canapé.

\- On t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de laisser la porte de sa maison ouverte ? Railla-t-il. On rentre comme dans un moulin, chez toi.

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la pique, Gran Torino ignora jusqu'à sa présence enleva son manteau, alla dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller et revint quelques minutes plus tard, se chauffer dans la cuisine des taiyaki. Il voulait avoir l'estomac plein, avant ce face à face frontal.

Il mangea dans le silence, sans un regard visible pour l'indésirable, dont l'expression oscillait entre l'amusement et un profond agacement. Du coin de l'œil, Torino l'observait passer de l'un à l'autre, imaginant une télécommande invisible dans sa main.

De longues minutes plus tard, il s'installa sur le canapé et ils restèrent dans le silence. Soudain, avec une rapidité impressionnante pour son âge, Torino se rua sur Riot qui poussa un cri de surprise. Le temps qu'il réagisse, le plus vieux avait déjà immobilisé le jeune, une poignée de ses cheveux rouge vif dans une de ses main.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison, sale gosse, d'avoir disparu pendant tout ce temps, l'avertit le vieil homme, un rictus cruel sur le visage. Genre une menace de mort. Sinon, c'est moi qui te tue.

Riot tentait en vain de se dégager. Il avait oublié la vitesse d'action du vieux, en était vaguement impressionné qu'elle n'est pas perdue de sa superbe avec les années.

Il cessa tout mouvement et sourit.

\- Si tu me libères, je te raconte tout.

Torino se releva et prit place sur le canapé, sans lâcher sa proie des yeux qui se remit ridiculement sur ses pieds titubants.

 _Même Toshinori fait mieux que ça..._ Pensa-t-il en le voyant trébucher.

Il finit par réussir à s'asseoir sur le canapé à son tour et reprit son souffle.

\- Figure-toi qu'on m'a contacté, il y a plusieurs semaines alors que j'attendais mon contact, commença à narrer Riot, c'était eux. Ils savent qu'on est à leur trousse.

A nouveau, Riot marqua une pause pour ménager son effet. Gran Torino qui était déjà à bout de nerfs, poussa un cri d'exaspération.

\- Accouche !

\- On m'a donné le nom du docteur.

Torino haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- Quoi, comme ça ?

Riot secoua la tête.

\- J'ai dû négocier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur a promis ?

Riot prit le temps de répondre. Quand Gran Torino comprit le réel objectif de sa visite, une profonde entaille était née, au niveau de son ventre.

Sa vue se brouilla.

Il regarda Riot se lever en prenant un temps infini.

\- Espèce de... Articula Torino qui plia sous la douleur.

Il s'écroula hors du canapé, une douleur atroce se répandant dans tout son corps, la tâche de sang sur son pyjama ne cessait de s'élargir. Bientôt, le liquide rouge se répandit sur le sol en damier.

Riot se pencha vers lui.

\- Désolé papy, mais on m'a proposé un marché que j'ai pas pu refuser. Je te rends plutôt service, non ? Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton amoureuse, comme ça... Tu devrais me remercier.

Agonisant, Torino grimaça alors que Riot affichait un sourire cruel.

\- Je vais quand même te dire son nom, en souvenir de toutes ces années ensemble.

Il saisit une poignée de cheveux gris dans la main, et lui releva la tête dont le visage exprimait la plus intense des souffrance.

\- Enji Todoroki.

Riot le relâcha, l'enjamba et sans un dernier regard, quitta la demeure.

Lentement, un sourire de fatalité se dessina sur les lèvres du grisonnant.

\- On dirait que je vais bientôt te rejoindre, Nana...

Il l'a vit apparaître en face de lui, la main tendue, souriante.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, heureux à l'idée de la retrouver...

[*]

Toshinori ne dormait pas. Depuis son réveil, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. On lui avait proposé des médicaments, plusieurs autres solutions pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil, il les avait refusées. Il voyait ses insomnies comme une malédiction qu'il devait porter, l'univers le punissant d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Loin de les trouver contraignantes, elles lui apportaient un certain réconfort. Cela lui permettait de mieux organiser ses pensées, loin du tumulte hospitalier qui régnait en journées.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il ferait le lendemain, de comment son corps allait réagir à ses différentes sollicitations, ou encore cette douleur lancinante qu'il pouvait ressentir au quotidien du lever au coucher.

Non.

C'était autre chose qui le tenait éveillé ce soir-là.

Toshinori avait peur pour son tuteur, ne parvenait pas à calmer ce sentiment qui avait gagner l'ensemble de sa personne au moment où il l'avait quitté, cette forte impression qu'il ne le reverrait pas.

Il en était là, les yeux fixés au plafond quand Recovery Girl entra discrètement après avoir frappée à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle portait un petit sac plastique dans sa main.

\- Je ne suis pas censée être là, murmura-t-elle, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Son regard en disait cependant suffisamment, il le comprit tout de suite.

Sa peur était devenue réalité.

Il se mit à frissonner.

Sans un mot, elle déposa le sac sur son lit, chuchota un "Je suis désolée, petit... " et quitta la pièce.

Il lui fallut une éternité pour tendre son bras vers le sac pour regarder son contenu. Toutes les sensations de son corps avaient disparues, une seule pensée le hantait, qu'il répétait en boucle :

 _Gran Torino est mort._

Le sac contenait une simple lettre à l'attention du médecin.

Recovery Girl avouera plus tard au patient que le grisonnant l'avait désignée comme personne à prévenir, sachant qu'elle le dirait à son protéger.

Lentement, il s'en saisit en claquant des dents. Elle avait été ouverte, Toshinori la fit glisser sur le lit, à l'aide de ses poings fermés, la déplia et commença la lecture.

[]

 _Cher Toshinori,_

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde. J'ai beau avoir confier cette affaire à mon ancien poulain, je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui. Cet idiot m'a vendu pour de l'argent. Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai épié, grâce à un mouchard qui m'a permis de suivre la plupart de ses mouvements et conversations._

 _Ainsi, j'ai su qu'il avait été contacté il y a plusieurs jours. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu avoir accès au contenu de cet échange mais le connaissant, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il me fera disparaître dans les jours à venir pour toucher la somme promise. J'espère pour lui que c'est un sacré paquet..._

 _La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je connais le nom de cet inventeur : Enji Todoroki. A toi de te lancer à ses trousses, de l'arrêter et de lui faire payer. Pour nous, tous les autres gens qui pourront souffrir de cet engin de malheur._

 _J'ai pensé à un nom qui pourrait te donner la motivation de guérir et de continuer, l'autre jour, en te voyant dans ce pyjama ridicule :_

 _All Might._

 _Je trouve qu'il te va bien et peut-être, c'est ce que je souhaite, te donnera-t-il tout ce dont tu as besoin pour repousser tes limites et te libérer de ces chaines qui t'emprisonnent._

 _Quand tu seras sorti, rends-toi chez moi, tu trouveras un peu d'argent que j'ai épargné, assez je pense pour que tu ouvres ton propre bureau et continues cette traque._

 _J'aurai aimé pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'à la fin, petit mais... Les choses sont ainsi._

 _Prends soin de toi..._

 _All Might._

 _Gran Torino._

[]

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait lorsqu'il remarqua le papier de plus en plus humide.

\- All Might...

A l'instant où il l'eut prononcé, Toshinori comprit ce que voulait dire Recovery Girl ce jour-là.

Il se sentit inonder d'une force phénoménale et d'une certitude, rien ne lui résisterait à l'avenir.

Investit de cette force, il alla en effet au-delà de ses limites pour guérir.

Ses mains se rouvrirent petit à petit, laissant échapper la souffrance dans un cri d'agoni à chaque séance de rééducation ; elle coulait hors de lui, libérant son corps, son esprit d'un poids trop lourd à porter. Cet état de faiblesse, il se fit le serment de ne pas le montrer, de ne plus jamais le ressentir en dehors de ces murs.

Son équilibre se faisait chaque jour plus précis grâce à cette force qui refusait de le quitter depuis. Il put au fur et à mesure des jours remarcher normalement, sous l'œil ému du kiné.

Et un beau jour, la veille du douzième mois tout juste après son admission...

\- Toshinori ! Appela Naomasa Tsukauchi qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Il lui sourit, allait s'avancer vers lui, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Celle de son kiné.

\- Tu veux plus que je te quitte ? Demanda le blond, un brin moqueur.

L'homme en face sourit alors que Tsukauchi s'avança pour se saisir des affaires de son ami.

\- J'espère que tu es conscient que le vrai combat commence maintenant.

Toshinori hocha la tête.

\- Fais bien attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets. Merci pour tout, Night Eye... Si jamais on se recroise dans une autre vie, je te sauverai à mon tour, promit-il sûr de lui.

Night Eye réajusta ses lunettes.

\- Plus que ça, j'espère... Pouvoir t'aider à nouveau.

Touché, Toshinori le prit dans ses bras.

\- On formerait une belle équipe, prédit le kiné.

\- J'en suis certain.

Il le relâcha et lui sourit encore une larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Merci encore...

Night Eye hocha la tête et le regarda partir, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'ils se retrouvent, dans une autre vie...

Une fois dans la voiture de son ami, il regarda la bâtisse de l'hôpital s'éloigner, le cœur en émoi.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Naomasa en le voyant si ému.

\- Oui... Tout va bien.

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tout est prêt ?

Naomasa sourit fièrement.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé, ton bureau t'attends. J'ai aussi le nom de l'ancien collègue de ton tuteur. Il se nomme Crimson Riot.

\- Je te remercie. Tsukauchi...

Le dénommé le regarda sans perdre le sourire.

\- Appelle-moi All Might, à partir de maintenant.

Sourire élargi, Naomasa acquiesça.

Les yeux de Toshinori volèrent vers le ciel bleu qu'il regarda, les yeux pétillants, tandis que la voiture accéléra, roulant aussi vite qu'elle le put vers un futur qu'il imaginait radieux...


	23. Chapitre 7 : à l'odeur de cendres Part 2

**[II] Chapitre 7 : ... à l'odeur de cendres. (Partie 2)**

* * *

La télévision en fond sonore, Mirio Togata, tout sourire, regardait son ami d'enfance Tamaki Amajiki s'affairer à la préparation du dîner, avec sa commise, Nejire Hado. Debout, les coudes posés sur le buffet, le blond était fasciné par la rapidité néanmoins précision des gestes vifs et assurés.

Sitôt atterri, il s'était empressé de prévenir Tamaki de son retour sur l'archipel, qui s'était à son tour chargé d'en informer son ex-compagne. Avec enthousiasme, elle avait suggéré qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois pour un dîner de bienvenue le surlendemain soir. Tamaki adorant cuisiner a vu là l'occasion parfaite de montrer ses talents de futur chef.

Loin de l'aider dans sa tâche, la bavarde et pétillante jeune femme assaillait le fraîchement venu de questions incessantes :

\- T'es arrivé quand ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ? T'étais où ? Tu savais que Tama et moi avions rompus ?

Elle déblatérait si vite qu'il était impossible pour le blondin aux yeux rieurs de répondre à une seule question. Tout en surveillant Tamaki du coin de l'œil, il finit par arrêter d'essayer et laissa échapper un rire sonore. Cela faisait partit des choses qui lui avait beaucoup manqué : le caractère exubérant, parfois fatigant mais toujours joyeux de sa vieille amie.

Tous les trois ne s'étaient jamais quittés dès leurs naissances. Dans leur quartier et pendant leur scolarité, ils avaient hérité du surnom "Big Three" du fait de leur aura imposante, ne laissant presque rien ni personne s'immiscer entre eux. Une amitié franche et indéfectible dont la source ne s'était pas tarie avec les années, malgré le départ de Mirio à l'étranger ou bien lorsque Tamaki et Nejire avaient sonné le glas de leur relation.

La femme aux yeux bleus avait aimé Tamaki de tout son cœur, pendant les trois années où ils avaient été ensemble ; seulement un jour, elle avait remarqué qu'en réalité, probablement depuis toujours, l'amour de son homme se dirigeait vers un autre, en la personne de Mirio. Elle s'en était rendue compte bien avant lui et c'est elle qui a pris la décision de le quitter.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle qu'il l'avait aimé à sa manière, timide et réservée, mais toujours avec retenu, comme s'il craignait de la blesser. Là, elle avait été obligée de retirer le voile qui obscurcissait sa vue : Le seul capable de faire sortir Tamaki de sa coquille était leur précieux ami commun, dont le manque suivait le couple telle une ombre, petite de prime abord, de plus en plus énorme au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Cela n'a pas été simple de prendre cette décision mais elle avait préféré s'effacer, ce simulacre de couple devenant franchement ridicule avec les années ; ils s'étaient quittés sans rancœur, en se promettant de rester amis. Désormais, Nejire soutenait Tamaki dans sa quête d'acceptation, et maintenant Mirio de retour, espérait secrètement jouer les entremetteuses entre les deux...

Ce qui la comblait par-dessus tout, était le bonheur des deux hommes de sa vie, c'était un fait ; s'ils arrivaient à le trouver l'un avec l'autre... Elle ferait tout pour que cela arrive !

\- Tu vas tout nous raconter, j'espère ?

La flambée de la casserole surprit les deux convives qui s'éloignèrent légèrement.

\- Bien sûr ! Affirma Mirio, avec son entrain habituel. Je vous raconterai tout dans les moindres détails !

Les yeux de Nejire brillèrent d'excitation :

\- J'ai hâte !

Après s'être assurée que Tamaki ne pouvait pas l'entendre, elle ajouta, la voix basse :

\- Tama et moi... On a rompu.

Mirio ne put cacher sa déception.

\- Vous formiez un si beau couple... Soupira-t-il désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est loin tout ça et puis... Il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Surprit, le scientifique demanda :

\- Tama, t'es sûr ? Il est tellement timide...

Nejire sourit et dit avec espièglerie :

\- D'après ce que je sais, ça remonte à l'enfance.

Mirio voulu poser une autre question quand une voix timorée se fit entendre :

\- C'est prêt. Vous voulez bien mettre la table ?

[*]

\- Enfin sortie, sale traîné ! Persifla le propriétaire du club en voyant Sarah devant lui. Tu sais ce que tes conneries m'ont coûté ?

Un jet de postillon atterri sur son visage qu'elle essuya de la main, avec un mouvement de tête contrit.

\- Tu reprends tout à l'heure ! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et sentant qu'une insulte allait de nouveau fusée, s'empressa de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière elle l'expression offusquée du patron face à cette désinvolture nouvelle.

\- Ç'a été ? Demanda une voix familière quand elle se fut adossée à la porte de sa loge.

Elle sourit à son interlocuteur, une tête blonde.

Denki lui avait rendu visite aussi souvent qu'il put, durant sa semaine de convalescence. Elle qui auparavant n'avait jamais rien reçut, était très sensible à cette douce attention. Elle aimait sa compagnie, l'entendre parler de Kyoka et remarquer cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, une espèce d'évidence, passée la barrière de la première rencontre et ça aussi elle l'adorait, ce sentiment de proximité avec quelqu'un, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir oublié.

Elle hocha la tête, sûre de sa bonne forme.

 _Ce soir, je danserai pour toi, pour te remercier d'être venu lorsque j'étais alitée._

Le docteur Yaoyorozu avait pris grand soin de sa patiente, rassurant une inquiétude, une fois plusieurs examens effectués ; ses blessures étaient superficielles, mais surtout, aucune agression sexuelle n'avait été relevée, quelques traces de drogue présente dans son organisme seulement. Du fait de la convoitise qu'elle générait auprès de son public, Sarah s'était créé un blindage mental, la rendant insensible aux exigences, celles de ses commanditaires temporaires ou de son "maître". En revanche, elle n'aurait pu supporter le viol de son intimité, par chance, évité jusqu'ici. Un vrai miracle, étant donné son enfer quotidien. Soulagée de ne pas avoir été souillée davantage, sa chance longtemps disparue se souvenait en outre d'elle, sous les traits de Denki Kaminari. Quoi que la danseuse subît cette nuit-là, ignorer sans mal, fort de cette chose précieuse avec laquelle elle était ressortie, rendant depuis sa vie un peu plus jolie : un ami.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent à la lecture de ces mots ; le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

 _Merci !_ Lisait-elle.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis son embauche, Sarah dansait en souriant, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme d'habitude, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce que scandait la foule ou des vapeurs qui parfois lui piquaient les yeux.

Tout son corps vibrait pour la personne qui lui apportait beaucoup plus que n'importe qui d'autre en ce moment.

Tout son corps vibrait parce qu'elle se savait regardée, lui donnant à cœur de bien faire juste pour cette seule paire d'yeux qui ne perdait rien du spectacle, exclusivement adressé à elle. Sarah avait des ailes, poussée par son élan de tendresse qui irradiait ses mouvements, les rendant plus juste, plus gracieux, plus beaux...

Parce qu'ils vibraient de reconnaissance.

Ce n'était pas la musique qui la portait ce soir-là, les cris de la foule, sa pensée habituelle que plus vite elle aurait fait son spectacle, plus vite elle quitterait cet horrible endroit...

Ce soir-là, tout son corps vibrait uniquement pour Denki.

[*]

\- S'il te plaît, Katchan ! S'exaspéra Izuku devant la porte fermée de la chambre du cendré. Il faut qu'on discute ! J'ai préparé le dîner, je me suis nettement amélioré tu sais !

Katsuki l'ouvrit si brusquement qu'Izuku sursauta.

\- D'accord, je viens, arrête de gueuler !

Izuku fit un pas sur le côté et laissa passer le blond devant lui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux baiser, chacun essayant de comprendre et d'imaginer ses conséquences. Il y avait d'autres paramètres à prendre en compte, Izuku comptait bien en parler, ce soir. Ils s'étaient sagement évités la veille mais les deux hommes avaient toute conscience que ça ne pouvait pas durer, autant crever l'abcès au plus vite...

\- Tu comptes continuer de dormir sur le canapé ? Questionna l'explosif après les avoir servi.

\- Il est devenu trop petit... Soupira Izuku en se massant le cou. Je dors vraiment mal dessus... Et je refuse d'aller dans celle de Shōto...

\- Quoi, tu veux dormir avec moi ?

\- Bingo !

Katsuki avala sa bouchée de travers et se mit à tousser.

\- Mais... Tu es... Malade ?! S'étouffa-t-il. Hors de question !

Izuku lui servit un verre d'eau avant de lui exposer son idée.

\- Je promets de ne pas te toucher, dit-il en levant la main droite. J'ai pensé à autre chose en fait.

Il se pencha légèrement, l'œil malicieux.

\- Je veux faire ta connaissance, Bakugo Katsuki.

L'incompréhension fit ouvrir la bouche du nommé.

Izuku précisa :

\- On se retrouve après cinq ans, presque six. Tu as changé et moi aussi. D'abord, avant de penser à une relation amoureuse, je dois me concentrer sur Shōto. Je ne veux pas voir plus loin pour le moment.

Katsuki eut un petit sourire au coin. Finalement, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, ses paroles jouaient toujours de cet air étrangement familier aux oreilles de l'ancien bourreau.

\- Malgré tout... J'ai envie de connaître le Katchan d'aujourd'hui.

\- Et pour ça... Articula lentement le cendré, en essayant de comprendre le raisonnement, faut qu'on dorme ensemble ?

\- Ça, je l'admets, c'est un pur caprice. La dernière nuit qu'on a passé ensemble a été la plus apaisante et la plus belle de ma vie.

Katsuki ricana.

\- Tu t'es cru où, dans un manga pour filles ?

\- Crois-le ou non, je n'ai dormi avec personne d'autre après. Mirio et moi vivions ensemble mais faisions chambre à part... Même avec d'autres hommes, je...

\- C'est bon, j'accepte, l'interrompit-il par peur d'entendre la suite, mais on se touche pas.

\- Juré.

Izuku finit par attaquer son assiette avec appétit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres tandis que l'estomac de son voisin de table commença à se nouer.

[*]

Sarah avait changé, Nobunaga l'avait senti en la revoyant dans son bureau. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Ce qui faisait son charme, ce qui attirait le regard des hommes était justement cet air d'animal blessé, fragile. Or en l'observant rire joyeusement accoudée au bar, elle avait perdu de son attrait. Cela faisait naître une colère sourde mais pour le moins envahissante.

Sarah était à lui.

Croisée il y a sept ans de ça, âgée alors de vingt-et-un an, il l'avait gagné à la suite d'un pari lancé avec son loser de petit ami, de trois ans son cadet, autrefois musicien ici. Dans cette époque qui paraissait lointaine, Sarah avait encore l'usage de la parole. Une voix douce et chaude, cristalline, ensorceleuse. Plus que son corps, Nobunaga était tombé littéralement amoureux de sa voix, lors de leur première rencontre.

La jeune femme était venue rendre visite à son amoureux, pensant le voir se produire sur une scène propre, avec une audience chaleureuse et encourageante. Elle avait vite déchanté, une expression d'horreur de plus en plus marqué au fur et à mesure de sa confrontation à la triste réalité.

Nobunaga avait l'œil. En la suivant discrètement, il avait remarqué la grâce de ses gestes, concluant qu'elle était danseuse. L'appât du gain l'emportant sur le reste, il avait tout de suite fait appeler son idiot d'amoureux, lui proposant un jeu en lui promettant beaucoup d'argent s'il en sortait gagnant. Confiant, puisque le pari concernait son domaine de prédilection, il ne s'était pas méfié. Exceptionnellement, ce soir-là, deux concerts de piano étaient à l'affiche. Celui du patron du bar avait remporter le plus de succès.

L'idiot de petit ami s'est senti floué, pleurant telle une fillette qu'on ne lui prenne pas Sarah, "La femme de ma vie, mon unique soleil". Nobunaga apprendra plus tard que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés sur internet, que l'amoureux l'avait fait venir au Japon en lui mentant éhontément sur quasiment tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

Non, il n'était pas riche et directeur d'une entreprise. Non, il ne se produisait pas dans une salle par pure passion de la musique, recevant applaudissements admiratifs à chaque fin de représentation. Non, il ne vivait pas dans un grand appartement mais un minuscule, de la taille d'un vestibule que les mites s'amusaient à dévorer. Conscient du talent de la demoiselle, l'amoureux voulait égoïstement la garder pour lui, se disant qu'elle le quitterait sûrement pour un homme plus beau, plus riche, à même de lui servir sur un plateau d'argent la stabilité dont rêve toutes les femmes amoureuses.

Peu importait pour Sarah. Sans aucune famille à part lui, elle en était éperdument amoureuse et l'amour lui faisait tout accepter, tout pardonner, tout sacrifier.

Elle avait appris la langue, l'écriture, s'imprégnant de la culture, des habitudes japonaises, à l'aide de cours du soir et la journée, enseignait l'anglais à des collégiens. Tout cela lui convenait, elle se sentait comblée, n'avait guère besoin de plus. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était le bonheur de l'homme de sa vie.

En dépit de ses mensonges, elle restait convaincue que l'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard était sincère, aussi fort que le sien.

Quand elle a appris l'ultime trahison de son amant, le choc fut tel qu'elle en perdit sa voix et une partie de son ouïe. Avec la rééducation cependant, celle-ci était revenue dans sa quasi-totalité mais la voix restait inaudible, comme morte.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait acquis une aura plus sombre et mystérieuse qui faisait tomber les hommes et même certaines femmes comme des mouches. Le club ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté financièrement que depuis sa venue.

Pourtant... Quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé en elle et il soupçonnait cet idiot de barman à l'air benêt d'en être la cause.

C'est en la voyant rire joyeusement à ses pitreries que Nobunaga prit sa décision :

Il allait le faire disparaître.

[*]

Sarah regardait Denki s'éloigner après qu'il l'eut raccompagné chez elle. Il avait beaucoup discuté de Kyoka qu'il vénérait de tout son cœur. De la manière dont il la décrivait rendait Sarah très curieuse. Elle aimerait la rencontrer et s'en faire une amie.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son appartement, elle fut surprise de voir Nobunaga qui l'attendait sagement.

C'est vrai... Elle avait oublié qu'il avait un double des clés...

\- Je suis venu te féliciter, dit-il. Tu danses mieux depuis ta sortie. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

A nouveau, Sarah essaya de réprimer un frisson. Nobunaga s'approcha d'elle, envoyant son souffle saccadé à l'odeur alcoolisé en plein visage de son employé qui malgré elle, se mit à trembler.

\- A quoi tu joues, Sarah ? Cracha-t-il, les yeux révulsés. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas avec ce barman de pacotille ? Tu es amoureuse de lui, maintenant ?

Sarah secoua vigoureusement la tête, affolée.

\- J'ai bien remarqué ton petit manège, tu sais...

Tout ce que Sarah pouvait faire était de secouer désespérément la tête. Ce geste le fit rentrer dans une rage folle. Perdant le contrôle, il la plaqua violemment contre le mur et se mit à hurler :

\- PARLE-MOI, PUTAIN ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Des larmes le long des joues, Sarah continuait de dire non de la tête. Ne pouvant résister à son envie et ces yeux bleu azur, il l'embrassa furieusement.

Sarah grimaça de dégoût et ferma les yeux, s'imaginant ailleurs mais l'haleine nauséabonde la ramenait à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre, juste de prier qu'il en finisse au plus vite.

Il finit par la lâcher et la regarda.

Tant de choses se lisait sur son visage laiteux... Des choses qui eurent la sensation de coup de poignard pour Nobunaga. Saigné à blanc, il prit tout d'un coup conscience que durant tout ce temps... Il l'aimait. De façon étrange, horrible mais le constat était là. Seulement, il savait qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'être avec son créancier qui la traitait en esclave. Même moins que ça, à certain moment. Il s'imaginait parfois être la main qui abaissait la manette de la machine à sous.

Il gagnait à chaque fois.

\- Tu es à moi, Sarah ! À moi tu m'entends ? Cria-t-il. Ton idiot de petit ami t'a perdu et s'est barré avec tout l'argent du club, tu te souviens ? La seule raison qui m'a fait ne pas tuer cet imbécile est que tu m'as promis de travailler pour moi ! Alors fait ton boulot ou je te jure que je le fais disparaître, ton barman !

La main s'abattit durement sur la joue de la jeune femme, la douleur résonnant violemment sur l'ensemble de son visage. il la poussa assez loin de la porte, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots et fondit en larme. Loin de s'en émouvoir, Nobunaga lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et sortit.

[*]

\- Ah ! S'exclama Nejire, les yeux brillants. Tu travailles avec ce Deku sur les SCM ?

Attablés, les trois amis mangeaient joyeusement, discutant de ce qui s'étaient passé pour eux pendant ces deux années de séparation.

\- Pas vraiment... Calma Mirio, je l'ai aidé dans la compréhension de son fonctionnement. Il a bossé très dur pour y arriver, ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, bougonna la jeune femme en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Le blond protesta vivement, un peu gêné :

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je l'admire, voilà tout. Il fait tout ça pour retrouver un ami, j'avais jamais vu une telle dévotion chez quelqu'un.

\- Tu parles ! Tu aurais fait pareil que lui ! Se moqua gentiment Nejire. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'aider d'après toi ? Pour toi, il fait partie des gens à sauver, c'est ton âme héroïque qui veut ça !

Mirio baissa les yeux :

\- J'y peux rien... Soupira-t-il, comme pour se justifier. Je le considère comme un petit frère et en tant qu'aîné, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. On a voyagé ensemble un peu partout pour appréhender cette chose et tous les scientifiques que nous avons rencontrés sont formels : les SCM sont très dangereux et pourraient avoir des conséquences auxquels il sera difficile de faire face.

Il regarda ses amis, résolu :

\- En sachant cela, Deku s'est tout de même lancé dans sa fabrication et s'est mouillé plus qu'il ne fallait pour essayer de retrouver ce Shōto. En l'observant passer tout son temps dessus, je me suis dit que si personne ne veillait sur lui, il était de mon devoir de le faire.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration.

\- Fais comme tu veux... Finit par dire Tamaki, mais sois prudent

\- Promis !

[*]

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit subitement entendre, rompant le silence de l'appartement, réveillant en sursaut ces deux occupants.

Kyoka se drapa d'une robe de chambre et à tâtons, marcha vers la source tandis que Denki se demandait qui pouvait sonner à une heure pareille, pendant sa seule et unique nuit de congé que le patron lui avait accordée.

La productrice se figea un instant devant le visage boursouflé et en larmes de la jeune femme en face d'elle, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

En douceur, sans un mot, elle l'a fit pénétrer et l'assit doucement sur son canapé. Sarah se laissait faire, le corps tressautant sous l'effet des sanglots.

Alors que Kyoka se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer un verre de lait chaud, Denki apparut d'un pas lent, le visage ensommeillé. La vision de Sarah dans son salon eut le même effet qu'une douche froide. Paniqué, il poussa une exclamation de surprise, alla vers elle, remarquant son visage tuméfié.

Il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne prit pas sa tablette pour lui répondre, n'eut pas un regard pour lui.

Kyoka revint, posa le verre sur la table et mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Denki.

\- Laisse-nous Den', ce n'est pas toi qu'elle est venue voir.

Il lança à son amoureuse un regard désespéré, lui demandant en silence de l'aider. Elle répondit à sa requête en accentuant sa prise avec tendresse.

Il se releva et marcha tristement vers leur chambre alors que Kyoka prit place à coté de Sarah.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle la vit se saisir de sa tablette et tapoter fébrilement dessus :

 _Je suis désolée de débarquer ainsi chez vous._

Kyoka secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Ça ne fait rien, ne vous en faites pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Les larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle tapa les phrases :

 _Le patron est venu me voir, Denki est menacé. Il m'a dit qu'il le tuerait si jamais il le revoyait traîner avec moi._

\- Buvez ça, invita calmement Kyoka.

Sarah prit le verre tendu et but quelques gorgées du liquide chaud. Comme par magie, les tremblements se calmèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter Denki de vous fréquenter, Sarah. Il vous aime beaucoup.

Sarah fut bouche bée d'admiration en remarquant que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face ne cessait de sourire. N'importe quelle autre femme se serait mise à crier d'effarement, aurait exigé de ne plus s'approcher mais pas elle. Elle comprit pourquoi cet éternel enthousiaste à l'énergie électrique était si amoureux.

La confiance qui régnait au sein du couple dépassait l'entendement.

Lisant en elle, Kyoka ajouta :

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur pour lui et je m'en veux de le forcer à garder ce travail. J'aimerai lui demander de partir mais maintenant qu'il a fait votre connaissance, il refusera, ne supportant pas l'idée de vous savoir dans cet endroit malfamé.

Elle sourit :

\- Et non, je ne suis pas jalouse. J'ai confiance en Den' et en vous regardant, quelque chose me dit que je peux avoir confiance en vous aussi.

Elle se leva :

\- Restez ici ce soir, je vais vous préparer la chambre d'ami.

En la regardant partir, son corps toujours tressautant, Sarah se dit que Denki était tombé sur la femme parfaite...

[*]

En se mettant au lit ce soir-là, le cœur du cendré tambourinait à lui faire mal. Son corps était tendu, dissimulant une attente nerveuse, sous une apparence extérieure parfaitement calme et indifférente. C'est donc sans le regarder qu'il sentit Izuku se glisser à ses côtés. Le silence devint lourd, extrêmement pesant, plombant l'air ambiant d'une atmosphère étouffante, tandis que les deux hommes fixaient les ombres lunaires se refléter sur le plafond.

Ce fut Izuku qui prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Tu commences ou c'est moi ?

\- À quoi ça servirait ? Rétorqua l'autre. J'en ai chié après ton départ, c'est tout.

\- Tu m'en as voulu ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Katsuki eut une pensée pour le petit Ryoji, l'imaginant lever les bras, d'un geste triomphal, en entendant sa réponse :

\- Je t'aime.

Il tourna son visage vers lui.

\- Tu avais raison, tu sais. Après ton départ, j'ai couché avec beaucoup d'hommes mais j'en ai aimé aucun. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de te sortir de moi, en me disant que de toute façon, je m'étais tellement mal comporté avec toi par le passé que c'était mieux comme ça... Pour me rendre compte plus tard... Que ça ne marche pas.

À la lueur de la nuit, le rouge de ses yeux ressortait, rendant plus visible la douleur derrière cette confession.

\- Je ne veux plus être avec toi. Je ne peux plus être avec toi. Tu as fabriqué ces choses, mettant fin à la vie de centaine de gens. Indirectement peut-être mais tu n'en es pas moins fautif. Quand tout sera terminé, quand nous aurons retrouvé Double-face, mis son père en prison, toi et moi couperons ce lien étrange qui nous unit.

À cet instant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y arriverait, le moment venu. Le lui avoir dit renforçait cette décision.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Izuku. Je comprends, on fera comme tu veux.

Ils s'endormirent en prenant soin de ne pas se toucher.

Le premier à rouvrir les yeux le lendemain fut Katsuki. Les rayons du soleil filtraient allègrement dans la chambre, inondant son ancien amour de lumière. Tout comme lui, Izuku ne portait qu'un simple boxer de couleur noir. Hypnotiser par les formes lumineuses qui semblaient danser sur son torse, il se laissa aller à sa contemplation de longues secondes, ignorant outrageusement l'appel de sa vessie.

Il avait grandi laissant deviner un dos plus large encore que dans son souvenir. Les muscles dessinés à la perfection aux contours appétissants...

Il ne put résister et suivit le tracer de son index, sentant le volcan en lui se réveiller et exploser, engloutissant toutes ses belles convictions d'il y a quelques heures.

L'endormi ne bougeait pas, perdu dans son sommeil profond.

Sans bruit, il approcha le nez de son torse, s'enivrant en souriant de cette odeur obsédante à chaque nouvelle senteur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main caressait déjà la bosse qu'il sentait grossir au travers du vêtement.

Izuku poussa un petit gémissement, les paupières toujours fermés. Katsuki le savait éveillé, conscient sans ouvrir son regard ; s'il le faisait, il s'arrêterait. Et là tout de suite, il ne le voulait pas. Alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus frénétiques, il perdit totalement le contrôle et se mit sur lui, léchant avec envie, tout en savourant le goût sous sa langue affamée, l'ensemble de son torse, mordillant un peu çà et là dans une maîtrise parfaite et langoureuse, son membre allant sensuellement à la rencontre du sien.

C'était mal, il le savait mais c'était tellement bon... Irrépressible, sauvage.

Lentement, Katsuki fit glisser le dernier rempart pour voir le corps totalement nu d'Izuku, se saisissant de sa main libre d'un préservatif dont l'ouverture déchira sous la pression de ses dents.

Sans attendre la moindre confirmation, - les gémissements étouffés et la façon dont son corps réagissaient aux caresses constituaient des preuves plus que suffisantes - il retourna Izuku sans peine sur le ventre et présenta à la large ouverture que le désir et l'envie s'étaient chargés de rendre possible, son sexe protéger.

Il marqua une hésitation, puis il entendit, alors que l'objet de son désir se redressait, cambré comme il le pouvait.

\- Je t'aime...

C'était le moment.

Il le pénétra tendrement, délicatement, après s'être assuré que lui aussi s'était protégé, imaginant déjà la suite. Les deux poussèrent un cri de bien-être, heureux de se sentir complet par la présence de l'autre à cet instant...

Puis il se réveilla.

Katsuki se tourna lentement vers Izuku pour constater sa place vide, un mot sur l'oreiller.

 _Je suis sorti rencontrer quelqu'un, on se retrouve cette après-midi à l'unité._

 _Deku._

 _P.S : N'oublie pas de nettoyer. C'est déjà fait de mon côté..._

C'est lorsqu'il remarqua une auréole de taille moyenne encore légèrement mouillée du côté où avait dormi son colocataire, qu'il comprit que sa résolution de la veille serait bien difficile à appliquer.

Ces deux hommes s'avaient dans la peau.

[*]

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Sarah ?! Cria Denki en entrant dans le bureau de Nobunaga.

Sans le regarder, il déclara :

\- T'es viré.

Denki s'avança vers son bureau et plaqua ses mains dessus en un bruit sec.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais la laisser ici, vous me connaissez pas.

Nobunaga referma calmement son stylo à plume avant de lui rétorquer, droit dans les yeux.

\- Encore heureux. Toi et moi n'appartenons pas au même monde, petit. Et Sarah reste avec moi, je l'ai gagnée, elle m'appartient.

\- Et si je vous défiais ?

Le patron secoua la tête.

\- Allons... Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, je vais pas te donner ce plaisir, j'en tirerai aucun bénéfice en plus. Par contre...

Ses yeux se firent menaçant.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Sarah, t'as compris, gros débile ?

Serrant les poings, Denki partit.

Quand il eut rangé ses affaires à la fin de sa dernière nuit de travail, il sortit, un carton de quelques affaires sous les bras.

Sarah l'attendait. Nobunaga l'avait prévenu, tout était de sa faute...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il posa le carton et la serra contre lui.

\- Rien de tout ça est ta faute.

Il ferma les yeux, les images de sa chorégraphie défilant, comme un film. Il l'avait gravé dans sa mémoire et ne l'oublierai jamais.

Une voix derrière eux retentit :

\- Putain... Je t'ai dit de plus t'approcher d'elle.

Instantanément, Denki poussa Sarah derrière lui pour la protéger.

\- Je vais te buter, dit-il en s'approchant d'eux, la fine lame argentée dans sa main.

\- Cours ! Ordonna Denki à Sarah.

Elle avait déjà commencé quand...

\- Reste ici.

Elle s'arrêta.

Denki réfléchissait vite : Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, ce serait Sarah qui en subirait les conséquences, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller au duel contre lui...

Il se saisit d'un couvercle de poubelle et le lança en plein visage de l'assaillant. Poussant un hurlement de rage, il cria :

\- Venez !

Aussitôt, une paire de bras s'enroula autour de Denki alors que plusieurs hommes les encerclaient.

Nobunaga s'avança, un éclat sadique dans ses yeux, la lame prête à s'abattre sur lui, quand...

Sarah s'interposa entre les deux.

Le reste se passa très vite : Les hommes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, comprenant la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Sous le choc, Nobunaga lâcha son couteau, une giclée de sang sur son visage.

Dans une infinie lenteur, le corps gracieux, ensanglanté de Sarah tomba dans les bras de Denki.

Il la regarda sans la voir, l'œil perdu dans cette vision d'horreur alors que Nobunaga se réfugia à l'intérieur de son club, les traits déformés par la panique.

\- Sarah... Murmura Denki, la voix brisée.

Très lentement, elle tendit la main vers lui et lui caressa la joue.

Deux larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle articula difficilement, d'une petite voix tremblante :

\- Mer... ci... Den... ki.

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant.

[*]

Denki fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui après qu'Eijiro et ses collègues aient constaté l'incident, arrêtant Nobunaga par la même occasion qui n'avait opposé aucune résistance.

En voyant Kyoka qui l'attendait à l'entrée de leur appartement, il se précipita vers elle et pleura tout son soûl dans ses bras.

\- Je crois... que je l'aimais, avoua Denki quelques jours plus tard à Kyoka.

\- Je sais, affirma celle-ci.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Jamais je t'en voudrais, dit-elle en lui serrant tendrement la main. Au contraire, je t'aime encore plus. Tu étais prêt à risquer ta vie pour elle, ça me rend fière de toi, tu es un héros.

Les lèvres de Denki tremblèrent :

\- Mais je n'ai pas pu la sauver...

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres :

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as sauvée en faisant attention à elle, en la chérissant... Ça comptait beaucoup pour elle.

Elle l'embrassa avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai décidé de fermer la boite.

Denki ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? Demanda-t-il, peiné. C'est pourtant ton rêve, de...

\- C'est toi, mon rêve Den', ça l'a toujours été, depuis le lycée. Je suis désolée de l'avoir oublié... Et puis, ce n'est pas une fermeture définitive... Seulement pour quatre ou cinq ans.

\- Pourquoi quatre ou cinq ans ? Interrogea-t-il.

Devant son regard pétillant, il comprit.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es...

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est une fille.

Denki resta silencieux, l'émotion le rendant incapable de dire un mot.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé pour nous, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, avant d'être sûre. Après une période un peu critique, tout va bien maintenant, elle s'accroche comme une diablesse mais je vais devoir être prudente, ne pas trop forcer. Et... J'ai déjà pensé à un prénom...

Elle le regarda, les yeux embués.

\- Sarah.

Étouffant un sanglot, le cœur empli de gratitude, Denki se leva et entoura des bras le cou de sa belle en s'agenouillant derrière elle.

\- Tu es décidément trop parfaite, Kyoka Jirō...

\- Tu l'es plus que moi, Denki Kaminari.

Elle se retourna vers lui et enferma sa tête qu'elle guida vers son ventre. Il tendit l'oreille et crut entendre des gazouillements joyeux...

[*]

Les décombres...

L'odeur de cendres...

Le caisson, qui tenait toujours fièrement debout, surplombant ironiquement tout le reste réduit à néant...

Izuku avançait péniblement, titubant parfois, dans le dédale de brique et autres déchets vieillissants, que le temps décomposait dans sa paresse habituelle. En attendant, il s'amusait à les recouvrir d'une poussière accumulée qui volait à intervalle régulier devant le téméraire explorateur. Tel un rideau l'empêchant de voir, elle se permettait en outre d'envahir ses poumons, le faisant bruyamment toussoter par intermittence, le son de ses pas se répercutait en une vibration glaçante, s'infiltrant doucement jusqu'à l'os.

Ses sens à l'affût, il regardait partout autour, à la recherche d'une présence.

\- Bonjour, bel endormi... Retentit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et rendit le sourire qu'il imaginait sur les lèvres de celui qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Bonjour, Shigaraki...

Sans perdre une seconde, l'ombre apparue dans la lumière, se jetant sur sa proie, qu'elle embrassa possessivement sur la bouche...


	24. Chapitre 8 : Folies

**[II] Chapitre 8 : Folies**

* * *

Très tôt, probablement depuis l'enfance, Tomura Shigaraki se savait différent.

Un être à part, au-dessus de tout. Orphelin, il avait fait de la rue sa maison, son royaume, les institutions le jugeant trop dangereux pour l'accueillir.

Une s'y était essayée, il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Les autres garçons ne l'approchait pas, à cause de son aura maléfique et ses yeux débordant de sadisme. Les adultes l'évitait comme la peste aussi. Lui, ça lui était égal.

 _Et alors ?_ se disait-il, _quoi de plus normal de fuir ce qui nous effraie ?_

Il s'était amusé là-bas. Il jetait sans cesse son dévolu sur les garçons fragiles, sans défense ; un désir contre lequel il ne voulait pas lutter s'insinuait quand il pensait mettre la main sur la proie parfaite, répondant à ses critères de sélection. Et cette petite voix ensuite murmurait qu'il pouvait les briser, ce qui fonctionnait à chaque fois. Les battant, parfois jusqu'à perte de connaissance, rapidement devenu le pire cauchemar des enfants, des adultes, il avait été éjecté sans sommation.

C'est donc la nuit qu'il avait apprivoiser en douceur. Il arrivait à commettre les pires méfaits sans jamais se faire prendre, pendant tout le temps que le ciel était recouvert de ce voile noir très souvent faiblement éclairé. Elle l'entourait de ses bras, chaleureuse et bienfaitrice.

Il avait errer sans but, une bonne partie de sa vie, attirant d'autre comme lui, rejetés, éternels soumis sans objectif. Très vite, ces personnes formèrent ensemble un groupe, un gang...

Shigaraki était une personne pragmatique, réfléchi, contrairement au reste de sa bande qui n'avait rien dans le crâne. Il intériorisait sans cesse, pensant la moindre action et n'allait jamais au conflit avant d'être sûr d'avoir un avantage pouvant lui assurer une victoire certaine.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait conquis quasiment tout le quartier. Il y régnait en roi, il adorait ça. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine lassitude de son quotidien, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Il voulait vibrer, ressentir et ce monde, bien qu'attirant, ne lui apportait pas pleine satisfaction. Tout y était déjà accessible, prenant de mille et une façon ce qui lui été refusé avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il était mauvais, le savait parfaitement. C'était un fait qu'il ne voulait pas se fatiguer à changer, cela équivalait, selon sa logique, à nier sa véritable nature.

Il l'embrassait, l'enlaçait avec passion, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres. De plus en plus abjecte avec les années, il aimait ressentir la peur de ceux et celles qu'il prenaient pour victime. Les cris de douleur, les suppliques, le sang s'écoulant librement, réponse à l'appel de la méthode utilisée pour l'invoquer, son goût de métal, formaient un cocktail dont il raffolait follement, amoureusement.

Au fur et à mesure de sa plongée dans le mal, il se transforma en addiction ; pour lui, cette drogue constituait l'orgasme ultime, infiniment plus plaisant que l'acte sexuel.

Il lui en fallait toujours plus et malgré la menace d'être arrêté, il sentait qu'il ne craignait rien. Méticuleux, ne laissant jamais aucune trace derrière lui, il se voyait tel un artiste incompris et de ce fait, voulait jalousement préserver son art à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Rien ne l'effrayait, il était le Roi suprême et absolu.

Ses hommes avaient clairement peur de lui mais le suivait dans sa folie. Ils ne le médisaient jamais, ne discutaient jamais la moindre décision, le moindre ordre, ayant trop peur des conséquences.

Ce manque de défi était d'un ennui mortel pour Shigaraki. Il se sentait dépérir, ses instants de jouissance ne duraient jamais malgré le temps qu'il pensait prendre avec chaque victime, dans l'espoir de le faire durer.

Il s'enlisait affreusement avec sa certitude, cristallisée sous une forme d'empressement le rongeant de l'intérieur, représentation de ce souhait ardent de pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus exaltant, donnant ainsi un sens définitif à son état d'être humain. Un je-ne-sais-quoi à la hauteur de sa supériorité, qu'il espérait bien tôt ou tard réussir à trouver.

En attendant, il regardait les saisons passer, admirant son paysage subir les transformations propre à chacune...

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où sa prière fut exaucée, enfin.

Une nuit très froide, pendant l'hiver sans doute. Il avait neigé comme rarement le lendemain.

Il avait eu l'ascendant sur une petite bande qui refusait d'accepter son autorité ; grâce à l'un de ses hommes lui ayant apporté un drôle de dispositif, il s'était amusé, beaucoup, avec ses comparses.

Shigaraki avait défié la bande à pile ou face ; c'était dangereux mais la chance ne l'avait jamais quitté jusqu'à présent, garantie par la protection de l'astre lunaire.

Cet abus de confiance qu'il laissait volontairement transparaître rassérénait l'autre groupe. Convaincu de pouvoir la briser, il avait accepté.

A leur grande stupeur, ils avaient perdu. Et la nuit la plus longue avait alors commencée...

\- Aboie !

\- Waf, waf !

C'est à ce moment que Shigaraki les avaient senti approcher. Vivre dans la nuit avait un avantage : tous ses sens étant exacerbés, son ouïe avait entendu un bruit de voiture et son odorat sentait depuis un doux parfum féminin embaumer la petite ruelle où le groupe était amassé.

Cela l'enivra aussitôt.

\- N'empêche, j'aurai pas cru que ce SCM marcherait... C'est assez fou qu'un truc aussi dangereux soit trouvable si facilement...

Ils étaient deux. Une femme accompagnée de son co-équipier sûrement.

Eux pensaient être parfaitement dissimuler. Jouant le jeu, il posa des questions sur les SCM qu'on lui avait apporté qui titillait aussi sa curiosité. Mieux valait leur faire croire qu'ils avaient l'avantage de ne pas avoir été repérer pour l'instant...

\- Une idée de qui fabrique ça ?

Sa question tomba dans le vide. Il avait été bien naïf de croire que ces personnes dont il se fichait éperdument pouvaient lui apporter un semblant de réponse.

 _Peu importe._ _Je trouverai tout seul. En attendant, je vais continuer de m'amuser encore un peu..._ Pensa-t-il, en libérant sa victime.

Le reste du groupe ne l'avait pas suivi, sagement resté aux côté de Shigaraki. Sa silhouette massif, son regard rouge sadique en intimidait plus d'un, ils avaient vite compris devant ce spectacle étrange qu'il fallait mieux être avec lui que le contraire.

\- Alors, mes chatons, vous comptez rester cachés encore longtemps ?

A partir de ce moment, il s'était vraiment beaucoup, énormément amusé... A la fois fasciné par le pouvoir du SCM qui faisait exécuter le moindre ordre sans broncher et par cette femme, qui n'émettait aucun son.

Ou ce dispositif n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, ou elle possédait une force mentale incroyable.

Son co-équipier, blanc comme un linge, essayait de garder les yeux fermés mais lui comme Shigaraki savaient sa tentative d'échappatoire ridicule. Ils faisaient tous tellement de bruit salaces qu'il était impossible de les ignorer.

Le chef observait froidement, avec détachement, tel un docteur testant une expérience, donnant ses ordres toujours plus dégoûtants, dans le seul but de voir si le dispositif avait une quelconque limite.

À première vue non, tous les ordres furent remplis à la perfection. Le concepteur de ces engins devait être un génie... Doublé d'un fou.

Ce petit jeu finit par l'ennuyer et il relâcha son co-équipier.

\- T'es vraiment... Rappelle-moi de te claquer quand on sortira d'ici...

Il l'avait tuée d'une balle dans la tête et tiré sur son co-équipier.

La vue de ces deux cadavres avait éveillé quelque chose en lui : Une décharge électrique l'a alors envahi tout entier, son corps, son cerveau empli de cette folie pure qu'il sentait parfois en lui, qu'il réprimait souvent.

Ce soir-là, il la laissa totalement hors de contrôle, tuant, dépeçant, hachant ces idiots l'ayant accompagné jusque-là... Tout son art pu s'exprimer dans sa beauté brut. C'était l'œuvre de sa vie et jamais il n'avait connu sensation si merveilleuse, unique, orgasmique. Quand il eut terminé, il ne restait que des membres éparses et ce rouge que la lune inondait, le rendant hypnotique, offrant une luisance venue d'un autre monde. Il dérogea exceptionnellement à la règle, ce tableau à vue, effaçant tout de même toutes ses traces, en prenant soin de ne pas y toucher.

Les deux corps au centre semblaient étrangement mis en valeur dans toute l'horreur dont l'artiste se savait capable.

En se détournant après un dernier soupir de fierté, il ne remarqua pas qu'une main bougeait faiblement, quoique très nettement...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent seulement, quand il eut vent de l'arrivée de la police sur les lieux. Il entendit dire que la majorité des personnes présentes avaient vomi devant la macabre vision, ce qui l'irrita : Comment osaient-ils se moquer ainsi de son ultime chef-d'œuvre ?

Il marcha vers l'inconnu le reste de la nuit durant, laissant ses pas le guider au fil de son errance. La nuit glaciale lui paraissait à lui magique, particulière, ne ressemblant à nulle autre.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il releva la tête à la fois surpris et méfiant d'avoir été interpellé alors que tous ceux vivant dans les environs savaient parfaitement qui il était, bien que personne ne prononçait son nom.

La silhouette était dissimulée dans l'ombre, il n'entendait que la voix, tout en sentant des yeux le détailler avec intérêt.

\- Qui tu es, toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Personne, répondit la voix, amusée. Je te prie d'excuser mon indiscrétion, j'ai été témoin de ton spectacle de tout à l'heure. Magnifique œuvre d'art, soit dit en passant.

Shigaraki ne releva pas le compliment et resta silencieux.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

Il l'ignorait, se fichait bien de le savoir.

\- Tu sembles éprouver une certaine fascination pour le pouvoir de ces SCM, me trompe-je ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- J'aimerai te faire rencontrer celui qui les fabrique. Je pense que tu lui seras d'une grande aide...

Intéressé, il l'était, même s'il sentait forcément la demande d'une contrepartie. L'intuition se révéla juste quand la voix ajouta :

\- Donne ton corps à la science en échange...

Il haussa les épaules et saisit la main tendue.

C'est ainsi qu'il devint un cobaye pendant des années. Son apparence se modifia irrémédiablement : Ses cheveux bruns se métamorphosèrent en mèches grises cendré, il perdit en muscles, sa peau prit une teinte grisâtre, cadavérique, ses joues se creusèrent. L'homme restait sous cette nouvelle enveloppe : ses empreintes, ses excès, ses abus mais un lui différent apparaissait que la mort elle-même sembla désigné en représentant terrestre, faisant ressortir l'éclat rouge de ses yeux.

Tout en devenant l'assistant d'un certain Docteur Todoroki, tout en étant réduit à simple sujet d'expérience, il se laissa aller à sa folie pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, devenu marionnette, chien obéissant, donnant la patte à son maître, supérieur et absolu.

A son grand étonnement, cela n'était pas déplaisant. Sa vie avait beau ne plus être la sienne, il l'acceptait, en tirait une certaine joie, pensant avoir trouvé un sens à son existence.

Les années passèrent ainsi, les travaux du Docteur le fascinait, l'excitait. La première impression qu'il avait eu de l'inventeur, ce fameux soir, se confirma de plus en plus à son contact : L'ancien chef le pensait en silence réellement fou.

Ils ne parlaient pratiquement jamais ensemble. Impressionné par sa carrure et ce qu'il dégageait, il n'osait rien dire ou demander, craignant braver un interdit si jamais il osait.

La notion du temps se refusant toujours à lui, il ne sut pas exactement quand il le vit pour la première fois.

Ce petit garçon qu'il devait appeler "Numéro trois".

Il ressentit une vague, lointaine et floue, onde de pitié l'envahir à l'égard de ce garçon qui pleurait après sa maman. Lui aussi était presque orphelin, après tout...

Puis, au fil de ces expériences sur lui, il changea du tout au tout. Froid, figé, calculateur et insensible. Ce fut comme si Shigaraki se voyait dans un miroir. Ses cheveux et ses yeux bicolores attiraient certes le regard, mais c'était toutefois à son caractère qu'il en avait avant tout.

Un désir anormal et malsain naquit tout doucement. Il attendit patiemment qu'il grandisse avant de le laisser exploser. Numéro trois avait sans doute onze ou douze ans, à ce moment-là.

Il n'avait rien dit, s'était laissé faire sans résister d'aucune façon, comme s'il avait toujours su que cela arriverait, silencieux, le regard vide, l'esprit sans doute détaché du corps. Après ça, quand il lui arrivait de recommencer, suivant l'ordre du Docteur, il dormait la plupart du temps, ce qui le rassurait. Au moins, il n'affrontait pas ses yeux éteints, creux de toute expression...

Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de faire ça avec une poupée. Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'on lui résiste, entendre des pleurs, des cris... Cet enfant ignorait visiblement qu'était tout ça.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre que Numéro trois était déjà mort, sans âme ; cela l'effraya un peu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il finit par en avoir assez au bout d'un moment et, quelques mois avant son départ définitif, ne le toucha plus, restant à une distance prudente de lui.

Un jour, il surprit une conversation entre le sujet et son maître :

\- Je t'ai finalement inscrit au collège, tu iras ensuite au lycée Yuei, annonça-t-il à son fils, debout en face de lui. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de t'ouvrir à ce monde extérieur que tu rejettes, au lieu d'être toujours enfermé à la maison.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à aller au collège si tu ne veux pas. Les cours par correspondance suffiront. En revanche, Yuei est un excellent établissement. Je t'ordonne de t'y rendre tous les jours sans faute, c'est bien compris ?

\- Arrête ça... fit Numéro trois, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Cet intérêt soudain pour ma scolarité, ce ton paternaliste, ne te ressemble pas. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux que j'aille à ce lycée.

Le Doc lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien. Je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te mentir... Ton Judgement SCM est fonctionnel, j'aimerais que tu l'utilises sur la personne de ton choix.

\- Qui te dit que ce sera possible ?

Enji parut réfléchir à la question en se caressant le menton.

\- Absolument rien en effet, finit-il par déclarer. Ça m'est égal, je voudrais que tu l'utilises, c'est tout. Je sais que certains SCM sont trouvable plus ou moins facilement. Débrouille-toi.

Le bicolore croisa les bras.

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me défier.

Dans les yeux du cobaye, une étincelle de défi apparut.

\- Et pourtant... Je ne ferai jamais ça. Jamais je ne l'activerai. Personne ne mérite d'être réduit à devenir esclave.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Peu importe, répliqua du tac au tac le garçon. Je ne veux pas comprendre.

\- Tu crois pouvoir résister ? Demanda l'inventeur en riant. Admettons qu'un jour, tu rencontres quelqu'un et que tu as envie de...

\- Mon cœur est mort depuis longtemps, Enji, coupa le cobaye. Je ne laisserai plus personne y entrer et même si cela arrivait, hors de question de te donner ce genre de satisfaction.

Il tourna les talons et sortit alors que Shigaraki s'approchait du géant.

\- Il semble toujours ignorer que vous le contrôler, commenta-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il s'en doute mais que la vérité serait trop difficile à supporter pour lui. Il la refoule par instinct de préservation.

Enji soupira.

\- Laissons-le agir à sa guise pour le moment. Une occasion finira par se présenter et lorsqu'elle arrivera, il ne pourra pas résister. Je vais devoir être vigilant et le surveiller de près.

Shigaraki le regarda :

\- N'avez-vous aucun sentiment pour cet enfant ? Vous saviez ce que je lui faisais, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi avoir laissé faire ?

Enji se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux en l'observant attentivement.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, que je t'arrête... Si je l'avais fait, ça aurait durer encore plus longtemps... Je savais que tu finirais par te lasser de son manque de réaction. Ce garçon est naturellement résilient, et il ne ressent rien de toute façon, tout ce que tu détestes.

L'assistant réfléchit et demanda :

\- N'est-ce pas votre rôle de parent de le protéger de ce genre de choses ?

\- Je suppose oui... A cela que je ne le considère pas comme un fils, je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit.

\- Vous êtes fou.

Il l'admirait.

Définitivement.

Sa folie était différente de la sienne, portée par une ambition sans limite, plus dangereuse, plus effrayante et d'une certaine façon, plus meurtrière. Il l'avait déjà décidé depuis longtemps mais sa volonté d'obéir aveuglément à cet homme atteignit ce jour-là l'infini.

\- Venant de toi, j'accepte le compliment.

Le temps s'écoula plus lentement lorsque Numéro trois quitta le laboratoire pour commencer sa vie en dehors, deux semaines plus tard. Il sentit de nouveau l'ennui l'envahir. Les recherches avançaient, il avait repris la place de Shōto en tant que sujet mais ce n'était plus aussi excitant qu'au début...

Le docteur Todoroki lui apprit par la suite que Numéro trois avait finalement activé son Judgement SCM sur un certain Midoriya Izuku, qui vivait à présent avec lui et un autre garçon.

Cette information lui parut à l'époque totalement inutile.

\- Nous allons devoir ramener Shōto parmi nous, Shigaraki, ordonna le savant, un autre jour, après une cession de recherche.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de lui.

Son ton évasif lui indiqua qu'il ne devait pas poser plus de question.

\- Il refusera, dit Shigaraki catégorique.

\- C'est pour ça que nous allons exploiter ce garçon, Izuku. On m'a appelé il y a quelques jours, pour me signifier que mon cobaye avait disparu. Il a brouillé le signal de son téléphone, son SCM est aussi désactivé. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

\- Vous êtes inquiet ?

\- En tant que scientifique oui, pas en tant que parent, répliqua aussitôt Enji, légèrement agacé.

Il reprit, après un court silence :

\- Tu vas m'accompagner à mon domicile, je vais essayer de parler à ce garçon. Ne te montre pas, tu risquerais de l'effrayer et je ne veux pas avoir ça en plus à gérer.

Shigaraki hocha simplement la tête.

Ils se présentèrent le lendemain soir. Pendant que son patron était à son domicile, le second attendait nerveusement, tapotant ses doigts contre le volant en cuir. Dehors, la pluie ne tarda pas à tomber, un violent orage finit par éclater, lorsqu'il crut reconnaître le scientifique s'avancer vers la voiture.

Avant qu'il eut le temps de poser la question, son patron dit d'une voix calme.

\- Il arrive.

Shigaraki sortit de la voiture et se plaça non loin de devant la porte pour l'attendre. Soigneusement encapuchonné, son visage était parfaitement invisible et la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait actuellement suffisait de le camoufler.

Pour une raison étrange, il se sentait nerveux et très curieux vis-à-vis de ce visiteur. Le seul garçon qu'il ait vu jusqu'à présent était Numéro trois. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir accès au laboratoire, hormis quelques hommes trié sur le volet. Cette nouvelle rencontre faisait courir des frissons d'impatience sur sa peau.

Tête basse, un jeune adolescent finit par sortir de la maison, totalement abattu mais à la fois résolu dans sa prise de décision. La pluie diluvienne l'empêchait de le voir complètement néanmoins, il arrivait à sentir cette espèce d'aura magnétique bien que légère, émaner de lui.

Lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule pour l'entraîner derrière lui, un long frisson le parcouru.

\- Tu es trempé, sèche-toi. Je ne veux pas que Shōto nous accuse de t'avoir abîmé.

S'il l'avait entendu, il resta immobile, l'ignorant ostensiblement.

La voiture démarra juste après.

Une fois au laboratoire, ce fut Shigaraki qui eut l'entière responsabilité du nouveau venu.

Il en était heureux. Il se passait finalement quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Ne joue pas avec, l'avertit l'inventeur, quand Izuku fut ligoté, un bandeau noir recouvrant sa vue. Je pense que tu te doutes de l'importance d'avoir Numéro trois de retour parmi nous. Si nous voulons la jouer fine, faisons preuve de bonne foi. Pas touche, c'est bien compris ?

Visiblement fatigué, le Docteur Todoroki passa une main sur son visage.

\- Numéro trois a allumé son téléphone depuis quelques secondes. Fais une vidéo de son ami retenu ici. Il ne résistera pas bien longtemps et viendra à son secours.

Gardant ses réflexions intérieures, Shigaraki se dirigea vers un Izuku tremblant de froid et de peur. Cette vision de lui, si fragile, à sa merci, le fit tressaillir de plaisir et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas perdre pied.

Poussant un soupir frustré, il pointa l'objectif du téléphone devant sa cible et après quelques réglages, appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement...

Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, ce garçon et tandis qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, il comprit que cet adolescent de l'époque devenu homme désormais, était une obsession qui ne l'avait pas quittée, durant ces cinq dernières années.

Izuku répondait à ce baiser en s'efforçant d'oublier. Oublier qui était cet homme, ce qu'il représentait pour Shōto et lui : Un monstre, à la nature malsaine, parfaitement assumée. Le scientifique se dégoûtait de se laisser faire mais, conscient que l'abuseur pouvait l'aider à atteindre son objectif, il devait montrer patte blanche jusqu'à la pleine réussite de sa mission.

Feindre y prendre du plaisir était en revanche exclu, son dégoût affiché, tentant de résister, le voyant s'éterniser. Après bien des efforts, il finit par réussir à le repousser.

\- J'adore quand tu me résistes... Murmura Shigaraki, se passant goulûment la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Où est ton maître ? Interrogea-t-il.

Shigaraki claqua sa langue à plusieurs reprises, secouant la tête.

\- Tout doux, mon chaton... On ne s'est pas vu depuis combien de temps, deux ans ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

\- Ce petit rendez-vous était donc de simple retrouvailles ? Je pensais avoir été clair : la seule raison pour laquelle tu dois me contacter, c'est pour...

\- ... infiltrer le laboratoire, j'ai bien compris, finit Shigaraki, vexé du manque de considération. Tu crois pouvoir y trouver Shōto ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Izuku. Fais-moi entrer, c'est tout.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demanda l'assistant en souriant.

\- Une échappatoire à la peine de mort ?

Shigaraki éclata de rire.

\- Si tu crois que la mort me fait peur, tu te trompes complètement. C'est même tout le contraire. Quoi que... depuis que je t'ai rencontré la donne a un peu changée.

Izuku retint de justesse un gloussement. Il avait compris quand Shigaraki était venu le trouver qu'il nourrissait une espèce d'obsession à son égard ; il comptait s'en servir, le manipuler mais l'entendre dire ce genre de chose était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Yeux plissés, Shigaraki rétorqua :

\- Je l'ai toujours su. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé tu te rappelles ? J'ai beau être le joujou du Doc, j'ai pu quand même garder un certain libre arbitre.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Shigaraki saisit le poignet du jeune homme et l'attira à sa suite loin des débris poussiéreux et infect.

Une fois dehors, ils respirèrent l'air frais et le plus vieux tourna la tête vers Izuku.

\- L'amour est une notion qui m'est inconnue mais si ma fixation peut être considérée comme une forme de cette chose alors, je crois bien, oui.

\- Mais moi, je ne t'aimerai jamais... Soupira Izuku. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans et encore moins ce que tu as fait à Shōto.

Il eut un petit mouvement désinvolte de la tête.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Je suis mauvais, personne ne change si facilement et la rédemption n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je fais le mal, j'adore ça. J'excelle dans ce domaine. Si j'admets que ce que je ressens est une forme d'amour, je ne changerai pas pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes. Mais je te veux, toi.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, asséna Izuku résolu.

Les yeux de Shigaraki s'éclairèrent.

\- C'est parfait. L'idée de te chasser est excitante, je dois dire. Défi accepté. Tu ne me déçois décidément pas mon petit Izuku, tu sais... C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle, j'ai décidé de te donner un coup de main. Mais, comme tu le sais, ce ne sera pas gratuit.

Izuku ne dit rien.

Shigaraki poursuivit.

\- Par chance, le Doc oublie tout ce qui n'est pas en rapport avec son invention. Tes... prouesses en tant que scientifique spécialisé ont vite fait de l'intéressé. Ce rendez-vous, c'était son idée, j'ai seulement choisi le lieu, pour le côté romantique...

Izuku haussa les sourcils.

Comme un peu honteux par ce qu'il venait de dire, Shigaraki s'empressa de revenir au sujet principal.

\- Votre première rencontre s'est effacée de sa mémoire. Il ne sait plus qui tu es et te revoir après cinq ans ne va certainement pas raviver ses souvenirs vous concernant. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à tes recherches.

\- Il est tant que ça obsédé par le dispositif ? Questionna Izuku, un peu effrayé.

L'assistant sourit :

\- Je pense que tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même, à quel point il est totalement esclave du dispositif lui-même.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça, je te laisse le découvrir...

Il ajouta, songeur :

\- Ça va être intéressant à suivre... Je ferai en sorte de ne pas en perdre une miette...

Il regarda sa montre :

\- Je vais filer, il m'attends.

\- Où est Shōto ? Demanda désespérément Izuku quand il se fut détourné.

Shigaraki sourit plus encore :

\- J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Je t'enverrai plus tard un mail relatif à tes nouvelles fonctions et la marche à suivre pour accéder au nouveau labo.

Il agita la main en s'éloignant.

\- À très vite, M. le scientifique...

Izuku le regarda partir, le cœur battant, se demandant ce que lui réservait la suite...


	25. Chapitre 9 : Le plan

**[II] Chapitre 9 : Le plan**

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines, Izuku rentrait de plus en plus tard.

Katsuki l'avait remarqué et n'était pas tranquille. Les cernes visibles sous les yeux d'émeraudes ne le rassurait guère. Son instinct le martelait que son ancienne victime s'était encore fourrée dans une situation potentiellement risquée.

Ils parlaient finalement assez peu ensemble, se voyaient à peine. Katsuki sortait travailler le matin ces temps-ci, tandis que Deku rentrait et repartait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Le soir venu, le cendré mangeait souvent seul, l'ami d'enfance partit vagabonder il ne savait où. Il ne voulait pas savoir, n'en avait pas le droit. Selon leur accord tacite, l'un ne se mêlait pas des affaires de l'autre. Bien que la tentation était grande, il avait résisté à l'envie de le suivre pour savoir ce que le tacheté cachait.

Il fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'en fin de compte, le rôle d'Izuku au sein de l'unité se rapprochait plus à celui de consultant, que membre à part entière. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas menti sur les objectifs de sa venue : Les Battle avaient cessé et les membres présent étaient épié dans leurs faits et gestes, en toute discrétion, cependant.

L'explosif remarqua dans le même temps, plusieurs changements dans le caractère du vert. Un en particulier était le catalyseur de son inquiétude : Son agressivité. Ce fut pour lui l'indice ultime de cette cachotterie. Deku avait beau avoir changé jusqu'à la couleur de ses cheveux, il ne rechignait jamais, les premières semaines de son arrivée, quand quelqu'un lui demandait de l'aide pour comprendre telle chose en rapport avec son domaine d'expertise. Petit à petit, cela changea.

Il ne criait pas mais son énergie sombre et négative en disait assez. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le mettait à fleur de peau, sans cesse sur ses gardes, tendu et cet étrangeté repoussait la plupart des membres qui finirent par ne plus s'en approcher.

Katsuki aurait aimé en parler à All Might avant de se raviser. Même s'il était au courant, il doutait être mis dans la confidence. Il voulait à tout prix éviter tout contact avec celui qu'il surnommait "la baguette" ; avec lui, seulement avec lui, il se sentait redevenir cet adolescent explosif et belliqueux. Il détestait sa tête, la forme de son visage, son rire... Absolument Tout. Et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il avait été avec Deku ces cinq dernières années, vu des choses de lui, lesquelles seraient toujours inaccessible pour celui qui a été abandonné ; ils ne pourraient pas rattraper ce maudit chiffre, cela même s'ils se racontaient tout, idée que le scientifique semblait finalement avoir abandonnée, tout comme celle de dormir avec lui, dès le lendemain de leur nuit ensemble.

Un soir où Izuku était rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude, en passant devant la salle de bain, Katsuki entendit des gémissements plaintifs. En état d'alerte, oreilles tendues, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il vit, les mains appuyées sur le mur carrelé de la douche, son ancien amour de dos, tête basse, l'eau lui tombant dessus à pleine puissance. De loin, Katsuki eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à se noyer.

Les gémissements ne cessaient pas et en le regardant plus en détail, Katsuki en comprit la cause.

Son dos était couvert de coupures ouvertes et fines d'où le sang coulait encore.

\- Deku, putain ! cria-t-il, les yeux exorbités par le choc.

Katsuki se fichait bien à cet instant de surprendre Izuku, totalement dénudé sous la douche. Il avait vu une pelleté d'hommes nu, celui en face de lui ne le troublait pas plus que ça pour le moment, esprit concentré sur les lignes gravées sur la peau du haut de la colonne. Aussitôt, il avait oublié qu'il s'était promis de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que l'autre faisait, se questionnant déjà sur leurs provenance et surtout qui, avait bien pu faire une chose pareille.

Sans se retourner, Izuku murmura :

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Le sang de l'explosif ne fit qu'un tour et il s'approcha à pas contrariés de lui. Seule la porte de la cabine de douche les séparait.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires, asséna Izuku en grimaçant.

Le blond serra les poings.

\- Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça ! exigea-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Brusquement, Izuku se retourna. Un visage empli de douleur mêlé d'agacement avait soudé son regard au sien.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas tes affaires !

Il avait crié. Interdit quelques secondes, Katsuki ne fit pas un geste. Quand il eût recouvré l'usage de ses fonctions motrices, il ouvrit la porte, rentra tout habillé dedans, se saisissant des bras du colocataire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? demanda-t-il avec fougue.

Izuku tenta de se débattre mais la fatigue, la douleur rendaient ses mouvements paresseux. Il finit par ne plus bouger et offrit à la place un sourire indéfinissable à son oppresseur trempé, lui et ses vêtements.

Les lèvres restaient scellées, la voix ne sortait pas non plus.

Katsuki retenta :

\- C'est quoi, ces coupures ?

Il attendit encore et encore, les lèvres d'Izuku hermétiquement closes, se contentant d'être bizarrement étirées.

Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes, la température de l'eau chaude s'infiltrant petit à petit dans leur propre corps. Les cheveux mouillés, les yeux brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes, ce sourire qui se faisait tendancieux...

 _Barre-toi. Vite,_ hurla cette voix.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, cette excitation qui le faisait vibrer de l'intérieur, lâcha sa prise, rouvrit ses paupières et se pencha vers lui, bras étendu pour fermer l'eau.

\- Tu t'es lavé, ça y est ? questionna-t-il d'une voix plus calme, sors et attends-moi dans la chambre. J'arrive avec la trousse de soin.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander de cette façon, Izuku ne dira rien de toute évidence. C'était à lui de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Maintenant qu'il avait vu ça, il allait devoir investiguer, seul.

Sans doute à cause de la fatigue, Izuku sembla se résigner et passa devant lui en évitant soigneusement le moindre contact visuel. Après s'être séché, nullement perturbé par le feu vacillant sous le souffle froid de l'inquiétude qui l'entourait, il sortit.

Avec un soupir las, Katsuki retira ses vêtements mouillés qu'il mit à sécher...

Après une douche expresse et froide, il se changea puis alla retrouver Deku allongé sur le ventre, vêtu d'un simple jean de couleur noir. Ses plaies avaient arrêtées de saigner, la douleur qui s'était lu plus tôt sur son visage avait été remplacée par une expression somnolente, tête posée sur ses mains croisées.

Katsuki déposa le kit au sol, prit place sur le bord du lit et entreprit de commencer. Dans le silence, Izuku apprécia les gestes délicat de son ami. Une telle douceur venant de lui était étonnante... prudent, sensible dans sa façon de faire, comme si...

Il craignait de lui faire mal ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Katsuki en entendant le rire léger du blessé.

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il y a encore pas si longtemps, tu me donnais des coups et là, tu panses mes blessures, ça fait drôle...

Mal à l'aise, le soigneur se racla la gorge.

\- Je me suis excusé pour ça, tu te rappelles ?

\- Comme si tout pouvait s'effacer avec des excuses... Soupira Izuku.

Katsuki la senti, la pointe de reproche dans sa voix mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Lui plus que quiconque avait conscience que des excuses ne suffiraient pas ; une vie entière n'était pas assez pour réparer tout le mal causé... Izuku était partit avant qu'il puisse essayer de se racheter, rendant toute tentative impossible.

Rien n'avait réellement changé, leur relation était toujours aussi compliquée. L'un comme l'autre ne se voyait pas parler de tout ça pour le moment, malgré ce désir qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement.

Présentement, leurs priorités étaient ailleurs.

Peut-être, quand tout sera terminé si une occasion leur est donnée...

Tout en apposant des pansements sur ses blessures, Katsuki se garda de lui redemander qui l'avait mutiler et pourquoi, bien que la question était au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit Izuku quand il eut terminé.

Il se leva et s'habilla d'une chemise assorti à son jean. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, pourtant, il le sentait nerveux.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas avant un moment, avertit Izuku, se dirigeant vers la porte. J'ai d'autres engagements que je me dois d'honorer.

Le cendré eût un vague hochement de tête, sans chercher à en savoir plus.

[*]

Il observait, ravalant la rage qui commençait à former une boule dans son ventre, à mesure qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Riant joyeusement aux blagues du très connu sur internet, "Present Mic", il patienta qu'il se fut éloigner pour approcher sa proie.

\- Hé, la baguette.

Mirio releva la tête, ne parvenant pas à cacher sa surprise que Katsuki daigna enfin lui adresser la parole, après des tentatives vaines pendant de longues semaines avant l'abandon, devinant la jalousie de sa proximité avec Izuku.

Son cadet lui avait souvent parlé de ce blond cendré au tempérament explosif et maintenant qu'il le côtoyait, il se rendait compte que le portrait correspondait, trait pour trait. Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de tout à fait comprendre le lien alambiqué qui les unissait, il le trouvait aussi fascinant qu'effrayant.

\- Faut qu'on cause.

Quittant momentanément les écrans des yeux, il plongea son bleu calme dans le rouge enflammé.

\- C'est à propos de Deku, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Désolé Bakugo, s'excusa-t-il, je ne dois rien te dire.

\- Donc tu sais quelque chose, pointa-t-il, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu vas me demander ce que fais Deku, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Katsuki se pencha légèrement vers lui et murmura.

\- Deku et toi... Vous êtes proches à quel point ?

Mirio resta de marbre. Sans perdre son expression souriante, il répondit silencieusement au regard de défi, tandis que Katsuki dû faire appel à tout le calme dont il se savait parfois capable pour ne pas déclencher une dispute qui pouvait très vite dégénérer.

Il avait changé, il n'était plus comme ça.

Il finit par laisser tomber et se détourna.

\- Aie confiance en lui, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Il serra les dents et les poings en entendant cette phrase.

Il avait changé, il n'était plus comme ça... Sans un mot, il s'éloigna.

Ses pas résonnèrent aux oreilles du blond aux yeux bleus qui reportait son attention sur son travail.

[*]

Le bruit métallique des chaînes qui s'entrechoquaient entre elles commençait à ressembler à une douce musique qui le berçait. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas chercher à s'en défaire ? À hurler de toute la force de ses poumons qu'on le libère ? Et ces odeurs corporelles qui lui donnaient continuellement envie de vomir, depuis combien de temps sentaient-elles aussi fortement ?

Il avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage, enfermé, avec pour seule compagnie les rats et la moisissure qui pourrissait les murs. Toute dignité humaine avait été perdu. Il s'urinait dessus, mélangé à ses matières fécales qui débordaient. Au tout début de son calvaire, il avait essayé de résister, il était un être humain. Puis, comprenant doucement que personne ne l'entendait ni ne viendrait à son secours, sentant chaque jour, cette dignité le quitter, il s'était laissé aller.

Aujourd'hui, il ressemblait vraiment à un animal ; ce constat le submergeait de tristesse et d'horreur mais paradoxalement, sa volonté s'en trouvait plus solide que jamais.

Coûte que coûte, il y arriverait.

La porte de sa cage s'ouvrit avec violence. Sa vision de noire, devenu son monde, mis quelque temps à s'habituer à la lumière. Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à voir distinctement la silhouette de l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- On va te refaire une beauté, tu pues, résonna la voix déformée par le pincement de nez.

Il sourit :

\- J'avais pas remarqué... articula-t-il, la voix enrouée.

\- Réjouis-toi. Tu as un visiteur aujourd'hui.

La silhouette défit les chaines du prisonnier. Ce dernier n'eût même pas le temps de savourer la sensation du sang circulant à nouveau dans ses veines qu'il fut saisit par le bras et hisser tel un sac à patate sur l'épaule.

\- C'est moi ou t'as maigris ?

\- Faut dire que c'est pas vraiment un quatre étoiles ici...

Le bourreau lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- C'est toi qui a été vilain.

[*]

La pluie se déchaînait sur la ville

Tout l'extérieur du quartier avait des allures de flaque géante. La foule s'abritait partout où elle le pouvait.

Le bruit spongieux des paires de basket mouillées en exaspérait plus d'un.

Certains s'accrochaient vainement à leur parapluie, accessoire futile, quand d'autres couraient, les mains au-dessus de la tête, criant, pestant contre ce déchaînement survenu d'un coup, les surprenant dans leur activité diverse et variée de ce début de soirée.

Dans son bureau, l'inspecteur Toshinori Yagi entendait les gouttes s'écraser sur le carreau d'une oreille distraite, le regard perdu dans les prunelles émeraudes de l'homme en face de lui, impressionné par le calme avec lequel il lui avait annoncé une bien étrange nouvelle.

\- C'est ça ton plan ? Finit-il par demander.

Izuku confirma de la tête.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux, pesant, de longues minutes durant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale, mon garçon... Soupira finalement le blond.

\- Vous nous aviez dit le jour de la réunion de présentation, qu'infiltrer le laboratoire était l'un de vos objectif. Il se trouve que j'ai les compétences et je connais quelqu'un qui a pu... M'aidé.

\- Shigaraki Tomura, c'est ça ? Je le connais au travers les dires de Shōto... Comment t'a-t-il retrouvé ?

Le vert haussa les épaules.

\- Ça, je l'ignore... C'est même très étrange qu'il me témoigne autant d'intérêt. Je pense néanmoins savoir pourquoi je le fascine à ce point.

\- Et donc, tu vas travailler dans ce laboratoire, c'est ça ?

\- Travailler est un grand mot. Je vais me constituer prisonnier, du moins au début. Shigaraki est loin d'être stupide. Il sait que je me suis servi de lui et le verra comme une trahison. Il m'enfermera dès que j'aurai mis les pieds là-bas.

Malgré toute l'affection que Toshinori lui portait, il trouvait cette idée absurde et dangereuse, un peu comme une souris allant délibérément dans une tapette, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas.

\- C'est justement ce que je cherche. Je vais résister les premiers jours et ne montrer aucun signe de rébellion par la suite, comme il le souhaite. Il finira par craquer et je pourrai sans doute revoir le créateur des SCM.

Là, il lui posa enfin la question, déjà au bord de ses lèvres depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés :

\- Jusqu'où iras-tu pour retrouver Shōto ?

\- Et vous ?

Izuku se pencha légèrement.

\- J'ai acquis les compétences pour infiltrer le laboratoire. J'ai travaillé dur pendant cinq ans pour les avoir. Je peux le faire et je vais y arriver, peu importe les moyens. Même si je me fais prisonnier, le Docteur Todoroki ne se débarrassera pas de moi. Il sait que c'est grâce à moi si ses dispositifs sont partout. Il finira par m'intégrer.

Le chef de l'unité resta silencieux.

\- N'en parlez pas à Katchan, s'il vous plaît, pria le tacheté, le regard suppliant, s'il savait ça, il serait fou de rage, je n'ai pas le temps de me heurter à lui pour le moment. Je lui expliquerai tout quand ce sera fini.

Poussant un soupir, Toshinori hocha la tête. Le regard de son vis-à-vis indiquait qu'il était inutile pour lui d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

Izuku sortit de sa poche une petite clé USB.

\- Avant de le rencontrer, j'ai eu le temps de fouiller un peu et j'ai trouvé ça.

Il la posa sur le bureau.

\- Je vous laisse regarder son contenu.

L'homme à l'allure squelettique prit l'objet et le regarda attentivement.

\- Tu as une idée de qui est la taupe de mon équipe ?

L'ébouriffé secoua la tête.

\- Quelques pistes mais rien de concret.

\- Izuku...

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Fais attention à toi.

[*]

\- Les blessures que je t'avais faîtes avec amour, le premier jour de ta venue ici, ont été soignées... Constata Shigaraki, irrité à la vue du dos de Izuku. L'autre qui vivait avec vous ? Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas laissé repartir...

\- Quelle importance ? répliqua le jeune homme, je suis revenu et tu m'as enfermé de toute manière. C'est toi qui m'a piégé.

\- Certes... consentit l'autre, J'ai juste horreur qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Après un moment de silence, il haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'aurai qu'à repasser par-dessus, déclara-t-il.

Izuku ne dit rien. Lavé, toujours enchaîné, le décor avait changé : Désormais dans une nouvelle salle de caisson bien plus grande que l'ancienne, un mur de verre laissait largement entrevoir une autre, plus petite faisant office de poste de travail.

Il grava absolument toute la configuration de la pièce dans sa mémoire, jusqu'au moindre détails.

\- Si tu savais que je me servais de toi, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ? Demanda Izuku, pour détourner son attention.

Un soupir de fatigue passa entre les lèvres de l'assistant.

\- Parce que je m'ennuie... Les travaux du Doc ne m'amusent plus vraiment, c'est toujours pareil... SCM, encore et toujours. Je connais ton objectif et je ne vais pas t'aider à le réaliser sans dommages mais si jamais tu y parviens... Je m'y opposerai pas. Je suis fatigué de tout ça...

Il semblait l'être en effet, avec cette allure de cadavre ambulant : joues plus creusées, mine ennuyée... ses yeux, uniquement brillaient encore du même éclat.

\- L'époque où j'étais artiste me manque vraiment... Enchaîna-t-il tristement.

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit presque aussitôt après et le massif Docteur Enji Todoroki fit son apparition. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé tout ce temps, hormis une énorme cicatrice recouvrant la partie gauche de son visage, jusqu'à la naissance du menton, le rendant plus effrayant.

\- Ravi de te revoir, gamin... Dit-il une fois à hauteur d'Izuku.

\- On m'a dit que vous ne vous souveniez plus de moi...

\- J'ai menti, fit Shigaraki derrière lui, un rictus cruel sur le visage.

Izuku eût un sourire de dépit.

 _Evidemment_.

\- Tu veux retrouver Shōto, c'est ça ? demanda Enji, je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il nous a quitté.

\- C'est faux.

L'enchaîné ne tremblait pas, était parfaitement calme. Trahir le moindre signe de panique pouvait entraver la réussite de son objectif.

\- Tu crois ça ?

Il tourna la tête vers la porte.

\- Tu peux venir, numéro un !

Des pas lents résonnèrent, qui pour une raison abstraite le fit trembler légèrement.

Un jeune homme étrangement familier et à la fois totalement inconnu s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Izuku écarquilla des yeux, une sueur froide lui parcourant l'échine.

\- Shōto... souffla-t-il dans un murmure horrifié.

C'était _lui_.

Le Shōto qu'il cherchait désespérément.

Il le reconnaissait.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'adolescent qu'il avait connu autrefois : Grandis, ses cheveux devenus épais étaient à présent brun, coiffé en pique sur sa tête. Ses yeux vairons disparus, deux orbes turquoise le détaillaient froidement.

Certaines parties de son corps semblaient calcinés et reliés par des agrafes...

Izuku sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues alors que celui qui avait été appelé "Numéro un" se plaça aux côtés du Docteur Todoroki et le gratifia d'un sourire.

Un sourire mauvais.

\- Mon nom est _Tōya_.


	26. Chapitre 10 : Numéro 3

**\- Le coin des reviews -**

* * *

 _yuki-604 : Pour répondre à ta question, ta gentille review était la première et j'espère pas la dernière !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **[II] Chapitre 10 : Numéro 3**

* * *

 ** _~ Projet All For One ~ 2_**

 **CD 001 : Prémices**

* * *

 _9 avril ? 14 h : 30_

 _Lieu : Ancien labo._

 _(Le visage calme et grave du Docteur Todoroki apparut soudain, debout, le caisson à sa droite.)_

\- Un, deux, test ! Docteur Todoroki, à l'appareil. Nous sommes le neuf avril, quelques heures après avoir ramené Numéro trois dans le laboratoire. Ces enregistrements suivront pas à pas les avancés des suites du projet All For One. Je ne vais pas trop en dire pour le moment, restons prudent.

 _(Après une longue inspiration, il poursuivit.)_

\- Numéro trois, connu sous le nom civil de Todoroki Shōto sera le principal sujet de cette suite d'étude. Il est actuellement enfermé dans une chambre aménagée où il attends de nouvelles instructions. Le sujet ne montre aucun signe de résistance, obéissant, à la limite de la résignation. Plusieurs caméras ont été disposées un peu partout dans le laboratoire pour pouvoir l'observer. Les réactions après les cessions d'expériences dans le caisson sont particulièrement attendues. Nous commencerons dès demain. Fin de la vidéo.

Shōto ouvrit les yeux. Il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Tout tournait autour de lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa bouche émit un gémissement silencieux, tandis que sa main vint toucher son front. Il était brûlant.

Il se souvenait d'être rentré dans le caisson, puis le trou noir, comme avant... Son cauchemar recommençait mais tout semblait différent cette fois. Quelque chose de diffus l'envahissait sans qu'il puisse l'identifié.

Comme tirer par des fils invisible, il se redressa. Malgré sa migraine, il sentait avoir envie de faire quelque chose, il _devait_ faire quelque chose... De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Son corps se mit à bouger, sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Il marcha lentement, se tenant aux murs, les yeux de nouveau fermés pour éviter d'être pris dans la danse qui semblait avoir pris possession de toute la pièce.

Tâtonnante, sa main saisit le dos de la chaise miteuse, élément de son bureau. Il la tira et s'installa devant le meuble rectangulaire, où un paquet de feuille et un stylo l'attendaient déjà.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, inspira, expira plusieurs fois, avant de prendre le petit objet et de former les lettres sur le papier, dans une écriture que la douleur rendait bancale.

"Deku".

En se relisant, il comprit. Ses yeux vairons s'agrandirent sous la réalisation de cette chose qui commençait à pousser à l'intérieur de lui.

La panique de perdre celui qu'il aimait et pour qui il était revenu dans cet horrible endroit...

[*]

 _24 août ?_

 _Je ne comprends pas le but de toutes ces expériences. Tous les jours, j'ai cette douleur qui m'envahit tout le corps, la sensation qu'il brûle de l'intérieur, c'est horrible, j'ai si mal... La seule chose qui me fait tenir est l'idée que tu te trouves en sécurité quelque part, loin de toute cette folie..._

 _Je ne regretterai jamais d'être revenu._

[ _*_ ]

Un soir d'orage, le bruit du tonnerre couvrait celui que faisait la tête de Shōto, allant à la rencontre du mur contre son lit.

Sa tête explosait de l'intérieur. La pensée de Deku ne le calmait pas cette fois.

Il voulait mourir, comme avant...

[*]

 _28 décembre ?_

 _Quelque chose ne va pas. Je commence à avoir des trous de mémoire, j'ai du mal à me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait la veille. J'ai peur de finir par tout oublier et toi avec. Je ne veux pas. Il y a encore des choses que je veux découvrir à tes côtés. Ce jour-là j'aurai aimé te suivre et retourner à cette vie pleine de douceur que j'avais à peine eu le temps d'effleurer avec vous..._

 _Je ne veux pas oublier Katchan non plus... Il s'est passé tellement de choses, ce que vous m'avez donné est si précieux..._

 _J'ai peur..._

[*]

En se regardant dans la glace, ce jour-là, Shōto remarqua que la racine de ses cheveux commençait à noircir...

* * *

 ** _~ Projet All For One ~ 2_**

 **CD 002 : Avancement**

* * *

 _9 avril ? 15 h._

 _Lieu : Ancien labo._

\- Un an plus tard, les données récoltés grâce à Numéro 3 ont permis de mettre en évidence plusieurs choses, résonna la voix du Docteur. Nous avons notamment noté une certaine agressivité chez le sujet en plus de ses changements physique. L'étude suit son cours et continue de progresser normalement. Fin de la vidéo.

[*]

 _~ Tu n'as pas envie d'être libre ? ~_

C'est précisément ce qu'il voulait.

 _~ Laisse-toi aller... ~_

La voix doucereuse était un leurre.

Il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il l'écoutait. Il en était hors de question. Peu importe que son apparence change, qu'il se sentait à nouveau différent après toutes ces années d'apprentissage par rapport à ses anciennes particularités physiques. Il le ferait de nouveau, ce n'était pas un problème.

Il s'accrochait encore et il s'accrocherait jusqu'au bout, avec cette frayeur qui l'accompagnait au quotidien.

Il ne voulait pas oublier.

Il ne voulait pas les effacer.

 _22 décembre ?_

 _Tu te souviens, Deku ? C'est ce jour-là que nous sommes allés faire les magasins pour essayer de trouver vos cadeaux. Je n'ai rien oublier de cette journée, même si d'autres moments m'échappent. Je me souviens encore de ce que tu portais, les sourires complices que tu m'as adressés en faisant ce petit tour de lèche-vitrines... Tu as toujours l'écharpe ? Je paris que Katchan l'a jetée, lui... Il doit m'en vouloir d'être resté ici..._

 _C'est noël dans quelques jours... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire que celui que nous avons passé tous les trois fut le plus beau de ma vie... J'espère le pouvoir, un jour..._

 _J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va se fendre en deux..._

[*]

 _~ Tu as lutter pendant si longtemps, mon pauvre... Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique, recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, les larmes qui se mêlent à ta transpiration... J'ai honte pour toi... ~_

\- La... Ferme... Articula-t-il.

 _~ Laisse-moi être toi... Abandonne. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de t'accrocher... Quoi, tu espères encore voir ces deux imbéciles ? C'est mignon... Tu es désespérant. Quand je pense à comment tu étais au début, si froid et insensible... Quelque part, ça m'émeut, tu sais... ~_

\- Tu es juste... qu'une sale voix dans ma tête...

Il claquait tellement fort des dents qu'il avait l'impression que toute sa dentition pouvait s'effondrer sous la pression.

 _~ Erreur ! Je suis toi, tu es moi. On ne fait en réalité qu'une seule et même personne. Si tu n'avais pas rencontrer ce Deku, tout ce serait bien passé, tu ne souffrirais pas. C'est lui qui a éveillé cette sensiblerie en toi. Tu as bien essayé de lutter au début mais... Tu as craqué. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves... ? ~_

 _-_ Il me traite... en être... humain.

Un rire moqueur fit écho dans sa tête, son visage violemment déformé par la brûlure qu'il provoquait.

 _~ Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Sensiblerie à deux balles. Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Pitié, épargne-moi ça, tu veux. Je connais déjà tout le film, j'étais là, tu te rappelles ? Je suis toi. Je vois tout ce que tu vois, je ressens tout ce que tu ressens. ~_

\- Alors, tu... es cette deuxième personnalité ?

Un claquement de langue résonna.

 _~ Si seulement c'était aussi simple... Sauf que non. Tu connais le Doc', il aime la complication... Tu comprends toujours pas, hein ? Laisse tomber, de toute façon, au train où tu vas, t'en as plus pour longtemps... ~_

La bave aux lèvres causée par la brûlure envahissant une partie de son corps, il parvint à prononcer, les dents serrées :

\- Je me battrai contre toi...

Un soupir.

 _~ C'est peine perdu, vu que c'est contre toi, que tu te bats. Pour me faire disparaître, tu devras mourir. ~_

Il aurait tellement voulu...

 _~ Dis voir... Ton Deku, là... Qui te dit qu'il ne t'as pas oublié, hein ? Si ça se trouve, il en a plus rien à foutre de toi... ~_

\- LA FERME !

Il grimaça plus encore en entendant rire de nouveau.

 _~ Oh ! J'ai touché une corde sensible, hein ? J'ai mieux ! Imagine : Tes deux anciens colocataires qui baisent comme des lapins ensemble ! Leurs corps suants, les gémissements qui deviennent des cris et cette chaleur, ouh... J'en ai des frissons !_

 _\- TA GUEULE !_ vociféra-t-il.

Il oublia la douleur, se leva et se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux fins devenaient épais et de plus en plus noir.

Il brisa du poing le miroir dans un accès de rage.

Tandis qu'il regardait son sang, les morceaux de verres pleuvoir sur le sol, le rire envahissait à l'infini l'ensemble de sa boite crânienne...

[*]

Un cri puissant s'éleva dans l'immense salle.

Les épaules de Shōto se relevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa respiration effrénée, ses mains refermant un couteau ensanglanté qu'il avait réussi à prendre, en sortant du caisson, un peu plus tôt.

A la limite de l'indifférence, Shigaraki regardait la scène se dérouler devant lui, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Portant la main du côté de sa plaie béante, le Docteur Enji Todoroki retint un autre cri, regardait l'assaillant, l'œil empli de rage.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Numéro trois ! Mon nom est Shōto !

L'œil exorbité par la douleur, le scientifique lâcha un soupir.

\- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux disposer.

Le couteau alla à la rencontre du sol rougie dans un bruit métallique qui se réparti en une vibration funeste, sonnant la fin de cette scène d'épouvante dans ce film où ils étaient obligés de tenir les rôles principaux...

[*]

 _?_

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

[*]

Il lui souriait, ses yeux vert émeraude l'entourant de cette douceur caractérisée. Bien qu'il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à le lui rendre, son visage restant impassible à cette démonstration d'affection.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

 _Non. Je n'aurai pas dû lui demander de cette façon. Sois plus doux._

\- Où sommes-nous ? répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

L'adolescent assis près de lui haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui m'as amené ici.

 _Le parc, où nous avons été avec maman, une fois._

\- Qui es-tu ?

 _Tu sais qui il est. Une personne très importante à tes yeux._

\- Tu m'as déjà oublié ? se vexa l'adolescent, visiblement blessé.

 _Non ! Comment je pourrais ?_

Il sentit le désespoir l'étreindre. Il voulait crier, hurler le prénom de cette personne mais cela lui était impossible. Ni son corps, ni son cerveau voulaient lui obéir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... l'apaisa finalement le garçon en dessinant ce sourire sur son visage tacheté, ça m'arrive aussi, d'oublier des choses importantes...

 _NON ! Tu es..._

Le bras du garçon s'éleva, entreprit un mouvement lent vers la tête de l'autre. Un vent léger agita leurs chevelures et les herbes de cet endroit où ils étaient seuls mais ensemble. Effrayé à l'idée de ce contact qui s'avançait vers lui, il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ne crains rien, le rassura l'autre, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

 _Je le sais..._

\- Ne me touche pas.

 _Touche-moi._

Il repoussa sa main.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'oublier ?

 _Je ne veux pas !_

\- Tu l'as oublié, lui... Mon tour devait venir, j'imagine... se résigna-t-il, avec un soupir de fatalité.

 _De qui parles-tu ? Je ne vois que toi, ici._

\- Oublies-moi, si tu as trop mal... Je t'ai retrouvé une fois déjà. Je te retrouverai encore.

Il commença alors à s'effacer, inexorablement...

\- Je te promets de te retrouver...

A l'intérieur de lui, il hurlait. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller. Pourtant, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour le retenir, son image disparaissant de plus en plus...

Il souriait, toujours.

Quand la dernière racine de ses cheveux s'évanouit, le ciel bleu se recouvrit de nuage cotonneux. La température baissa d'un coup et la neige commença de tomber à gros flocons autour de lui, sur lui, le recouvrant bientôt entièrement.

Il ne sentait rien. Les yeux vides, il se laissa ensevelir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se précipitant à son bureau, sa main tenant le stylo qui resta suspendu en l'air, dans l'attente.

Rien ne lui vint.

Il finit par le reposer et se remit au lit.

* * *

 ** _~ Projet All For One ~ 2_**

 **CD 003 : Prototype**

* * *

 _9 avril ? 15 h 30._

 _Lieu : Ancien labo._

 _(Le visage en partie recouvert d'un bandage, le Docteur Todoroki apparut devant la caméra)_

\- Nous sommes le neuf avril, deux ans après. Bien que la production des SCM est censé avoir cessé pour le maintient et la réussite du projet All For One, ceux-ci semblent toujours en circulation. Nous ignorons actuellement la personne qui les fabrique mais il paraît évident qu'elle ignore tout en rapport avec ledit projet. Le but de cet individu reste encore à déterminer. Pour le moment, je ne veux explorer quoique ce soit de ce côté-là. J'ai le sentiment que les réponses viendront d'elles-mêmes. Soyons patients.

 _(Poussant un soupir de fatigue, il enchaîna.)_

\- La partie deux du projet avance. Nous serons bientôt en mesure de fournir les résultats attendus. Fin de la vidéo.

[*]

Les murs noircis par le feutre, Shōto repassait encore et toujours par-dessus, accroupi devant, il écrivait sans cesse :

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

[*]

 _~ Abandonne. Tu ne sais même plus pourquoi tu résistes. ~_

En effet, il avait oublié. En revanche, il savait qu'il devait continuer.

 _~ Shōto... Tu avais raison depuis le début. Il n'y a jamais eu une autre personnalité en toi. Celui qui t'a dit ça fait erreur sur toute la ligne. Tout ça, c'est toi. Uniquement toi. Mais faisons un marché, je suis de bonne humeur. Si tu me laisses prendre le contrôle, nous ferons comme si. Je m'appellerai autrement, je ferai en sorte que tu ne ressembles plus physiquement à celui que tu es ou crois être... ~_

Une part de lui le souhaitait. Il était tellement fatigué, après-tout...

 _~ Tu as toujours été mauvais, dans le fond... ~_

Non.

Trois voix lointaines en lui murmuraient que c'était faux, il n'était pas un monstre.

 _~ Ça ne change rien... J'arrive bientôt et quand ce sera le cas, tu seras pour ainsi dire mort. ~_

[*]

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

 _Je m'appelle Shōto._

[*]

 _~ Regarde-toi... Tu ne ressembles plus trop à celui que tu étais auparavant... Tes cheveux, tes yeux... Abandonne. ~_

[*]

 _JE M'APPELLE SHOTO._

 _JE M'APPELLE SHOTO._

 _JE M'APPELLE SHOTO._

 _JE M'APPELLE SHOTO._

[*]

\- Tu es fatigué, mon bébé ? Tu as le droit de dormir tu sais...

L'enfant secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas oublier.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas oublier ?

\- Toi... Et aussi...

Il ne se souvenait plus.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as le droit de te reposer ? Tu ne dors même plus la nuit.

\- Parce que chaque fois que je le fais, j'ai l'impression de perdre quelque chose d'important en me réveillant, maman.

C'était bizarre en dedans lui. Il avait l'apparence de cet enfant qu'il connaissait bien mais les mots qui filaient entre ses lèvres étaient des pensées et des paroles d'adolescent aux abois...

\- Je ne veux pas oublier... Celui qui m'a tant donné. J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue mais je m'en rappelle plus... Et quand j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me souvenir de lui, dans mes rêves, je l'oublie en ouvrant les yeux.

C'était trop étrange. Il s'agissait néanmoins quelqu'un qu'il chérissait plus que tout, ça, il en était persuadé.

\- Dors, l'intima-t-elle en douceur. Ton lit est prêt. Tu as le droit de dormir, tu es humain.

\- Mais...

Elle prit affectueusement sa main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit, s'allongea avec ce petit être dans ses bras, puis, le berça avec tendresse.

Malgré lui, il sentit ses paupières commencer à devenir lourdes...

\- Maman... chuchota-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, tu seras encore là à mon réveil ?

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? dit-elle en riant, si je ne suis pas là, qui va s'occuper de toi ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

\- Et lui ? Tu crois que je m'en souviendrai ?

Elle lui tapota affectueusement le dos.

\- J'espère, répondit-elle, tu as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup...

\- C'est vrai, affirma-t-il, comme tu es avec moi, je me rappellerai peut-être...

Elle baissa la tête vers lui en souriant.

Il avait l'impression de nager dans son odeur sucrée. Rasséréné, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux...

[*]

 _SHO... TO_

 _SHO... TO_

 _SHO... TO_

 _SHO... TO_

[*]

~ _Abandonne_ ! ~

~ _Abandonne_ ! ~

~ _Abandonne_ ! ~

~ _ABANDONNE_ ! ~

[*]

\- Le labo est en train de brûler ! Hurla la voix de Shigaraki, tremblante sous l'émotion.

Le Docteur Todoroki zooma sur un des écrans qui donnait vu sur la chambre de son sujet.

Il frémit légèrement et devint livide.

\- Rassemble toutes nos données ! Ordonna la voix forte du créateur, je m'occupe d'aller le chercher !

Il courut vers la chambre du cobaye, là où l'incendie s'était déclenché. Usant toutes ses forces, il parvint à enfoncer la porte.

\- Regarde un peu, papa ! Accueillit numéro trois, la voix changée, hurlant, pour recouvrir le bruit du brasier, c'est joli, non ? J'ai pensé que je devais tout brûler pour fêter mon arrivée.

Plaçant son bras à hauteur de sa bouche, Enji ne put retenir une quinte de toux et parvint avec difficulté à crier :

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?!

\- Oui ! répondit l'autre, les yeux brillants de fierté. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je suis dans le monde des vivants ! Après-tout, je me dois d'honorer une promesse faîte à Shōto, s'il me laissait sa place, de faire comme si je n'étais pas lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, c'est plutôt un bon début non ?

\- Tu es fou !

\- T'as rien vu encore...

Il s'avança vers les flammes, puis...

 **Fin de la vidéo.**


	27. Chapitre 11 : Izuku Midoriya

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

* * *

 _yuki-604 : Hi ! Te remercie pour ta review ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta question mais je te promets que la réponse viendra pendant ta lecture !_

 _MissLittleWadada : Coucou, Miss ! Merci beaucoup ^-^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !_

* * *

 **[II] Chapitre 11 : Izuku Midoriya**

* * *

L'effervescence avait pris possession du service pédiatrie, ce soir-là.

Débordée, Ochaco Uraraka avait pourtant pu interrompre son travail pour savourer une pause bienvenue. Elle fut cependant de courte durée, à cause d'un coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu, stoppant toutes activités cérébrales. La voix, le ton de l'interlocuteur n'auguraient rien de bon et depuis, elle attendait, fébrile, ses doigts rendus moites par le stress qui montait en elle, ses yeux incapables de quitter les cadrans de l'horloge en face, après avoir vu sur l'écran de son téléphone le surnom de cette personne.

Elle avait bêtement souri en décrochant, vite effacé, en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

La respiration... Le bruit de reniflements... Quelque chose était arrivé et cela avait l'air grave.

Ne parvenant plus à rester en place, elle se mit à faire les cent pas, le bruit des baskets sur le parquet ciré faisait monter cette sensation d'un cran, à chaque aller et venue. Elle se fichait bien d'être la risée de ses collègues pouvant l'apercevoir.

Quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Cette affirmation toujours à l'état de supposition alors qu'elle martelait le sol, ne faisait pourtant pour elle, aucun doute

\- J'en étais sûr, fit une voix derrière elle, arrête de triturer tes doigts, ils ont rien demandé, les pauvres.

Elle se retourna lentement, le soulagement recouvrant l'ensemble de ses traits d'entendre cette voix normale à la première écoute...

Puis se figea.

Katsuki Bakugo se tenait debout devant elle, en lambeaux : Griffures, blessure à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, cheveux encore plus désordonnés, vêtements déchirés par endroit...

\- Baku ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix étranglée, tu t'es battu ou quoi ?

L'interpellé répondit par un simple soupir. Elle n'ajouta rien mais son regard était verrouillé à ses yeux carmin.

Ils brillaient de larmes contenues.

[*]

L'inspecteur ferma le lecteur vidéo, la figure apeurée par ce qu'il venait de regarder, son corps intérieurement parcouru de frissons.

Après quelques secondes à essayer de retrouver son calme, il tourna la tête vers celui à qui il avait demandé de l'accompagner durant ce visionnage.

\- Ton avis ?

L'expression habituelle qui ornait le visage de cette tête blonde aux yeux bleus s'était de plus en plus assombrie à mesure de leur avancée dans ce qui ressemblait, pour eux et probablement toutes les personnes pouvant tomber sur ces vidéos, à un film d'horreur. Il ne connaissait pas ce Shōto, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir le cœur serré, en voyant ce petit aperçu de ce qu'il avait vécu. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là qu'une infime partie de son calvaire.

\- L'hypothèse de Deku semble se confirmer, déclara-t-il, il doit forcément avoir une taupe dans votre équipe. Comment expliquez-vous ne jamais avoir trouvé cette clé si vous y êtes retourné ?

\- Je pense plutôt que personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait là, pas même eux. Etant donné les circonstances, elle a dû tombée et se retrouver sous les débris... imagina-t-il.

Toshinori réfléchit un moment avant de demander.

\- En ta qualité de scientifique, que penses-tu de ce qu'est arrivé à Shōto ?

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, son cerveau tournant à vive allure. Le devinant aisément, Toshinori l'encouragea :

\- Sois honnête, Togata.

Mirio redressa la tête et croisa les grands yeux du chef de l'unité.

\- Pour vous, le docteur a créé une deuxième personnalité pour répondre à ses désirs mais je pense que c'est un peu plus complexe que ça.

Il inspira profondément.

\- De ce que nous avons vu, il est évident que Shōto luttait contre lui-même. Regardez...

En deux clics, il rechercha sur la dernière un passage particulier, puis appuya sur le bouton lecture :

"Après-tout, je me dois d'honorer une promesse faîte à Shōto, s'il me laissait sa place, de faire comme si je n'étais pas lui."

Il mit sur pause.

\- Pour moi, cette phrase résume à elle seule le combat qu'il semble mener tout au long des extraits. Combat qu'il a fini par abandonner, ce qui l'a contraint à s'oublier, d'une certaine manière...

Un peu perdu, Toshinori se gratta l'arrière de la tête :

\- Tu peux être plus précis ?

\- Izuku et vous êtes venus à la même conclusion, qu'il était contrôlé par son père, c'est sans doute un peu vrai mais il n'y a jamais eu de deuxième personnalité. Shōto voulait tout ce qui est arrivé. Son désir par rapport à Deku visiblement très fort, a fait qu'il s'est laissé submergé et c'est ce désir qui l'a contrôlé. Il s'est, en quelque sorte, rendu esclave de ses émotions, puisqu'il ne les connaissait, ne les comprenaient pas. En revanche...

Il se tourna vers l'écran qui affichait la vidéo en pause.

\- Si elle n'existait pas avant, c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est lui-même qui l'a créé ?

Mirio se perdit à nouveau dans ses réflexions, avant de partager le fond de sa pensée.

\- Il a été tellement abîmé par les expériences et la perte de mémoire qu'il s'est pour ainsi dire oublié dans le but de ne plus ressentir ce vide en lui. Il a laissé les rennes à quelqu'un qui, dans sa logique fragilisée, arriverait à mieux le gérer à sa place. Mais au fond, il reste lui.

\- Comme une chenille dans sa chrysalide ?

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses, approuva Mirio en souriant.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, chacun à ses propres réflexions. Un détail avait frappé Toshinori pendant le visionnage.

\- Projet All For One... murmura-t-il.

Gran Torino avait-il raison ? Les SCM étaient-ils une infime partie d'un plus grand iceberg qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à voir pour l'instant ?

Une menace à l'échelle gouvernementale ?

\- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Qui fabriquiez les SCM dont Enji Todoroki parlait dans sa dernière vidéo ?

\- Deku avait commencé, oui, admit le scientifique. Il ne voulait pas que je m'en mêle, cependant. J'ai joué l'assistant, uniquement, mon rôle consistait à apporter mon expertise de scientifique pour mieux l'appréhender.

Toshinori voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait poussé à seconder Izuku dans un projet dont il ignorait probablement tout, avant de retenir la question au dernier moment, estimant que ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de Deku, vous non plus ?

Le chef secoua la tête.

\- Il nous avait prévenu et demander de ne pas intervenir mais... ça va faire trois mois...

\- J'ai confiance en lui, assura Mirio, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut y arriver c'est lui. Par contre...

\- Putain ! éructa tout à coup une voix criarde.

Mirio désigna le propriétaire du menton.

\- C'est lui qui m'inquiète.

\- Et moi donc... renchérit Toshinori en suivant son regard.

[*]

Izuku n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son ami se tenait face à lui. La ressemblance si infime soit-elle, laissait peu de place au doute.

Et en même temps...

\- Shōto ! appela Izuku désemparé, c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Le Docteur Todoroki eut un rire cruel.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il nous avait quitté. Maintenant, il faut l'appeler Tōya...

Tōya se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai suffisamment attendu, tu ne crois pas ? Je peux l'emmener ?

L'inventeur fit un signe affirmatif. Tōya s'avança vers le prisonnier qui se laissa guider, trop choquer pour penser à résister ou regarder quoique ce soit autour de lui, l'esprit vide et perdu. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ancien colocataire changerait à ce point. La pensée qu'il l'avait oublié l'avait douloureusement effleurée, balayée par sa certitude que Shōto aurait préféré mourir plutôt que les effacer de sa mémoire, Katsuki et lui...

Il fut emmené dans une petite chambre aux murs blancs semblant tout juste secs, décoré d'un simple lit.

Durement poussé dessus où il atterri sur le ventre, la porte se referma tandis qu'il se redressait précipitamment, adoptant une position assise. Son visage avait retrouvé calme et une certaine sérénité. Il était inutile de se poser plus de question à l'heure actuelle. Il fallait d'abord se concentrer sur la situation présente.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre, toi et moi...

Sans le quitter des yeux, Tōya fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il en tira une, la plaça dans sa bouche.

\- Ça t'embête si je fume ? demanda-t-il en sortant son briquet.

\- Un petit peu, je n'aime pas trop cette mauvaise habitude.

Rester calme, ne pas montrer de trouble. Izuku se répéta ce mantra alors que cette silhouette inconnue allumait sa cigarette.

Ils se jaugèrent longuement des yeux sans dire un mot. Tōya s'approcha enfin et s'agenouilla pour enlever les chaines aux pieds et poignets d'Izuku.

\- C'est mieux comme ça non ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

Tōya lui envoya une bouffée en plein visage, ce qui le fit grimacer et tousser.

\- Je te l'ai dit, mon nom est Tōya. Shōto est mort et me voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Izuku observa attentivement chaque trait du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, comme si la réponse de cette énigme se trouvait inscrite dessus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il était sûr d'une chose :

Ce garçon était Shōto.

\- Je t'en veux énormément tu sais...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il expira avant de répondre.

\- C'est ta faute si Shōto est devenu si fragile, si _humain_... tout ce que voulait le Doc', c'était le protéger.

\- Le protéger de quoi ?

Tōya se releva.

\- J'en ai trop dit. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais au moins, tu ne seras pas venu ici pour rien. Le Doc' a décidé de faire de toi son nouveau sujet. Tu ne resteras pas à temps plein dans le laboratoire, pour éviter que tu en saches trop, cela dit. Tu rentreras chez toi, mais nous t'observerons pour évaluer tes réactions. Il te sera interdit de parler à quiconque de ce qui se passe ici, c'est clair ?

Izuku hocha la tête.

Retenant de justesse le tressaillement de ses membres qui menaçait de le secouer, il s'efforça de rester immobile.

[*]

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shigaraki qui ne put cacher sa déception.

Agacé, Enji Todoroki lui jeta un œil chargé de colère.

\- C'est moi qui décide, martela-t-il d'un ton qui lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce n'est pas Shōto. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes.

\- Vous seriez-vous adoucit avec les années ? reprocha l'assistant.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je t'ai bien laisser t'amuser avec, le premier jour. Si tu n'es pas capable de mettre tes pulsions de côté, je te retire du projet, le menaça-t-il.

Shigaraki en avait strictement plus rien à faire, du projet. Ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était Izuku. L'avoir si près sans qu'il puisse en faire son jouet maintenant qu'il allait devenir un cobaye était pour lui la pire des tortures.

[*]

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le toutou ?

Tōya et l'assistant de l'inventeur ne s'aimaient absolument pas. Une haine plantée et nourri par Shōto des années durant, dans le silence et la rancœur que le brun se chargeait d'exposer sans honte. Shigaraki prenait sur lui, attendant le bon moment pour gagner cette partie d'échec invisible qu'ils se livraient. Tōya avait pour l'instant la meilleure des stratégies, fou chouchou du roi, de par son nouveau statut, l'autre relégué à un rôle de simple pion.

Il attendait sagement cette petite faille dans son jeu, lui permettant d'en sortir vainqueur...

\- C'est toi qui ne veux pas que je le touche, n'est-ce pas ?

Face à face, les deux hommes adoptaient une posture défensive par rapport à l'autre.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ?

Shigaraki secoua la tête.

\- J'ai grandis dans la rue, désolé.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Tōya.

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses... Tu veux abuser de lui ? Vas-y, te gêne pas. Si tu le fais, attention à ne pas te faire prendre par le Doc'.

\- Tu me lances un défi ?

Tōya éclata de rire.

\- Prends-le comme tu veux.

Le brun s'apprêtai à sortir quand Shigaraki lui saisit le bras.

\- Tu peux faire croire que tu es une personne totalement différente, ça marche pas avec moi. Je suis sûr que tu tiens encore à lui et que tu cherches à le protéger, _Shōto_.

Tōya se dégagea abruptement et asséna, ses yeux bleus glacés lançant des éclairs :

\- Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

[*]

Katsuki avait vu juste. Mirio et Toshinori étaient dans la confidence, aussi inquiets que lui de la disparition d'Izuku. Toutes ses pistes n'avaient rien donnés ; il savait tout de même que c'était en rapport avec la personne qu'il avait rencontré ce matin-là, les changements ayant commencé peu après ce jour-là pour aboutir à sa disparition pur et simple.

Un soir, il retrouva au bar une Ochaco étrangement nerveuse. Il réalisa en la revoyant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés et en comprit la raison en voyant son état.

\- Tu es au courant, toi aussi ?

Elle sursauta à la question, se mettant à entortiller ses doigts de plus belle.

\- Oui... lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir inaudible, je suis désolée, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te raconter.

L'explosif haussa les sourcils, le visage à mi-chemin entre une mine vexée et en colère.

\- Si je comprends bien, tout le monde est au courant, sauf moi.

\- Et Eijiro.

Il sourit à demi.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe...

Un peu plus détendue, elle posa la main sur la sienne :

\- Tu dois te douter non ? De la principale raison qui le pousse de te tenir à l'écart ?

Il acquiesça lentement :

\- Parce que je ne comprendrais pas.

\- Pas uniquement... Il veut te protéger aussi.

\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! s'indigna-t-il, j'ai pas besoin de protection.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait, avec les personnes qu'on aime, tu te souviens ?

[*]

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il trouva Izuku profondément endormi sur le lit de sa chambre. Photo à l'appui, il prévint Toshinori, imaginant qu'il transférait l'information à Mirio par la suite. Il n'osa pas le réveiller, les questions viendraient demain quand il se seront tous les deux reposer. Plus posément.

Sans bruit, il se déshabilla et se glissa près de lui. Il remarqua qu'il était brûlant, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir son inquiétude. Malgré tout, il se refusa de le bouger et s'endormit en pensant déjà à ce qu'il lui dirait le lendemain. Calmement.

[*]

La vibration de son portable le réveilla, sa main le saisissant d'elle-même.

Mirio se redressa soudain en voyant la photo d'Izuku endormi, légendée par un simple "il est rentré."

Tamaki, qui dormait à côté de lui, demanda, la voix pâteuse.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, chuchota-t-il, Deku est rentré, apparemment.

\- Il n'a rien ?

\- Trop tôt pour le dire... Rendors-toi...

Tamaki lui tourna le dos et plongea à nouveau dans le pays des songes. Après avoir rangé son téléphone, Mirio fit de même, stoppant le temps de quelques heures, les nœuds de son estomac.

[*]

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, le soleil filtrant largement à travers les rideaux, inondant la pièce de ses rayons chauds. Même l'astre diurne s'était invité pour ce moment particulier, représentant des cieux, signe de bénédiction, après tout ce temps dissimulé derrière les nuages...

Face à son reflet dans le miroir de leur chambre, Katsuki s'énervait intérieurement contre un papillon qui refusait de se nouer à son cou.

\- Katchan ! On va être en retard ! pressa Izuku derrière lui.

\- Je maudis celui qui a créé ces putains de costards ! cria-t-il, se débattant avec ses doigts, imprécis à cause de la colère, et pourquoi on doit porter ça d'abord ?

Izuku s'approcha derrière lui, le visage radieux.

\- Parce qu'on se marie, tiens.

\- Ouais bah... Rien à foutre !

Il finit par abandonner et jeta le papillon par terre. Il aurait bien voulu le piétiner de toutes ses forces mais Izuku se baissa plus rapidement que son pied et l'enferma dans sa main, lui retirant le plaisir de pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie.

\- Je vais le faire.

Il se mit en face de lui en souriant.

\- Heureusement qu'on fait ça qu'une fois, ça me tuerait de porter ça tous les jours.

\- Merci du sacrifice, en ce jour si spécial, ironisa le futur marié.

En réalité, Katsuki était heureux.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ce jour soit enfin arrivé...

\- C'est vrai que l'attente fut longue... souffla Izuku en s'activant.

Il le regarda, ému.

\- Mais ça valait le coup.

Le cendré caressa les cheveux ébouriffés de son futur mari.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas... Fini ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Aussitôt, Katsuki se sentit étouffer. Les yeux révulsés, la bouche grande ouverte, il cherchait désespérément l'air qui lui manquait. Izuku l'observait, les bras croisés, le regard froid.

Il tomba à genoux, essaya de défaire le papillon qui lui serrait le cou sans y parvenir, Izuku se volatilisa.

Le soleil partit de nouveau se cacher et la voix de son ancienne victime parvint à ses oreilles, lointaine, diffuse :

 _~ Je vais te tuer... ~_

Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux pour constater la réalité derrière son cauchemar : Deku au-dessus de lui, ses mains serrant son cou de plus en plus fort.

Il souriait, le vert de ses orbes empli de haine.

\- C'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait par le passé.

\- Si c'est ma pu...nition..., je... l'accepte, articula l'explosif.

Le sourire d'Izuku s'élargit.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de te débattre ?

Il ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. Izuku finit par desserrer ses doigts et lâcher prise. Katsuki put prendre une grande bouffé d'air, le corps secoué par la toux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna Izuku toujours sur lui, je voulais que tu me résistes...

Tandis qu'il reprenait toujours son souffle, sa certitude que quelqu'un ou quelque chose contrôlait Deku était désormais confirmée.

\- Katchan... Je t'en ait toujours voulu tu sais ? Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait quand nous étions plus jeunes. Tu es là, à me dire que tu m'en veux mais que tu m'aimes alors que moi... Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Là tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie, te faire du mal.

\- Vas-y.

Izuku parut décontenancé par la résignation dans le ton de sa voix, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux sous l'incrédulité.

\- Faut bien que je paie tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute.

Le moment était venu, plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler de tout ça. Les circonstances étaient pour le moins étranges, la haine de Deku éclatant au grand jour de cette drôle de façon, venait néanmoins du plus profond de ses entrailles, il le savait. Un ressentiment accumulé qui allait pouvoir exploser, s'éparpiller puis disparaître.

\- Je me laisserai faire, quoi que tu fasses, se résolu-t-il, fais ce que tu veux. Ça ne changera rien au fait que je suis désolé pour tout...

L'ébouriffé rit.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je vis à cause de toi, en ce moment ? Non. Depuis que je te connais ? C'est l'enfer !

\- Je te l'ai dit, dès que Double-face aura été retrouvé, je ferai en sorte de disparaître de ta vie.

Izuku se pencha vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa bouche.

\- Tu arriveras à vivre sans moi ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je vis sans toi, répliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Mais tu m'aimes.

Katsuki roula des yeux.

\- Et alors ? Tu imagines quoi, que parce que tu es revenu, je vais me dessécher en t'attendant, à pousser des soupirs larmoyants ? Pas mon style. Tu restes le premier garçon que j'ai aimé, c'est un fait. Il n'en reste pas moins bizarre, malsain, et surtout, ne peut de toute façon pas durer.

Il ne disait pas ça pour le blesser. Tout de même, le pensait réellement. Il chérirait cet amour toute sa vie, cet amour qui l'avait changé, permis de comprendre bien des choses sur lui, de s'ouvrir aux autres, un peu... il fallait cependant être fou pour penser une seconde qu'ils étaient faits pour vieillir ensemble... En dépit de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

\- Bien. Puisque tu as l'air d'avoir pris ta décision, je vais te faire l'amour, pour que tu te souviennes de moi à l'intérieur, tout autour de toi... Vois ça comme un cadeau d'adieu avant la séparation.

Il stoppa sa main qui s'aventurait sous son sous-vêtement.

\- Arrête, Deku.

L'homme à la chevelure verte s'immobilisa.

\- S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Il pourrait en profiter, il le voulait, quelque part, l'aurait déjà fait si cette voix de la raison ne lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Je croyais que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

\- Pas ça.

Un long souffle passant entre ses lèvres, Izuku se leva, quitta la chambre.

Katsuki sentait que ce n'était pas fini ; il y aurait d'autre moment comme celui-ci, oú son ami d'enfance ressemblerait à une bombe à retardement, imploserait. Sa colère débordante contre son ancien bourreau, retenue si longtemps par le passé avait enfin trouver le moyen de s'exprimer librement.

Il devait se préparer à la pluie de reproche méritée, en assumer toutes les conséquences sans chercher à se dédouaner ou fuir.

[*]

\- Deku... soupira la voix de Tōya, pourquoi subir tout ça ? Tu veux finir comme Shōto ?

Prenant appui sur ses mains, Izuku se redressa légèrement.

\- Tu es _Shōto_... Et je voulais plus que tout te retrouver. Comment reprendre une vie normale après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tous les trois ? Ça m'était impossible. T'imaginer avec ces deux savants fous me rendait malade...

Sa tête retoucha l'oreiller, incapable de tenir plus longtemps du fait de la douleur. Assis par terre dans un coin de la chambre, un peu plus loin, un genou replié, support de la main qui tenait la cigarette entamée, Tōya l'observait.

\- Pourtant, il a fait ça pour te sauver.

\- Ne parle pas de toi à la troisième personne, le supplia Izuku, tu pourrais vraiment finir par...

\- J'ai fait une promesse. Je lui ai dit que si je prenais sa place, je ferai comme si...

Izuku capitula.

\- Très bien... Alors, raconte-moi _Tōya_. Tu dois surement le connaitre, l'élément déclencheur de toute cette folie.

\- Je ne tiens pas en parler.

Trop fatigué pour insister, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil...

[*]

Katsuki avait réuni les deux complices dans le bureau de Toshinori, ses pupilles enflammées passant de l'un à l'autre, offrant à chacun sa dose de reproches silencieux ; il dénoua son écharpe, pointant ensuite son index sur les traces de strangulation.

\- Un p'tit cadeau de Deku, commenta-t-il.

Les deux autres blonds échangèrent un regard alarmé.

\- Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée, poursuivit-il, je crois qu'il subit le même type d'expérience que Shōto actuellement, dans le but d'infiltrer le laboratoire mais il vous a demandé de ne pas m'en parler, je me trompe ?

Leur silence fut la meilleure des confirmations.

\- Je vais donc respecter son souhait et ne pas aller le chercher où qu'il se trouve. Cela dit, j'espère pour vous qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Dans le cas contraire, je le tuerai, peu importe de finir mes jours en prison.

[*]

Dans le petit repaire où il avait été prisonnier un temps, Izuku, tenait debout, pieds écartés et sanglés ; les poignets de ses mains retenus par deux chaînes accrochées de chaque côtés du plafond, il serra violemment les dents en sentant la fine lame lacéré son dos, empêchant in-extremis le cri de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Le cauchemar continuait, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu... Cette idée d'infiltration lui semblait, maintenant qu'il subissait tous ces sévices, stupide et totalement inconsidérée... Il devait aimer ça, dans le fond, se mettre en danger, être marquer de manière indélébile, physiquement et mentalement, parce que si c'était à refaire, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Ou c'était peut-être la certitude qu'il s'en sortirait de toute façon... par pur esprit de sacrifice héroïque... Il ne le savait plus, ses pensées s'entremêlaient de plus en plus... Cependant, abandonner ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, ni de son vocabulaire. Il s'adaptait, comme toujours.

Une langue brûlante recueillie le liquide chaud.

\- Tu m'impressionnes, tu sais... résonna la voix mauvaise de Shigaraki. Les cessions dans le caisson ne donnent pas grand-chose sur toi... Le Doc est assez déçu... Je crois qu'il songe à te lâcher pour de bon.

 _Bien._

\- Sauf que moi, j'en ai pas envie. C'est devenu encore plus chiant depuis que _Shōto_ est revenu. Je ne peux pas t'avoir comme je le veux mais...

La pointe déchira à nouveau la chair dans toute sa longueur.

\- Ça, ça m'amuse pas mal aussi...

Shigaraki s'approcha de sa proie, colla son torse nu contre le dos ensanglanté. Ses lèvres a hauteur du cou de sa victime, il le lécha, le mordit. Izuku se raidit seulement, hors de question d'émettre un son pour faire plaisir à ce désaxé.

\- Je te raconte une histoire ? murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

 _Non._

\- J'ai grandis dans la rue, je te l'ai déjà dit... Les gens pensent que vivre dans la rue est difficile mais pour moi, ça été une libération. Je n'avais à obéir à personne, pas de règle, une liberté totale et absolue. C'est là-bas que j'y ai vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur de la peau de l'enchaîné avant de continuer.

\- C'était une nuit d'hiver. Comme je n'ai aucune notion du temps qui passe, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion parce qu'il faisait vraiment froid. Moi et ma bande, on avait battu un gang à pile ou face. Un de mes hommes avait ramené un drôle de dispositif, une espèce de dentier... T'as deviné ?

 _Le SCM ?_

Izuku ne pouvait que penser. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il hurlerait toute sa douleur. Elle devait restée enfouie en lui, coûte que coûte.

\- Bingo, le SCM ! Je me suis beaucoup amusé, s'enorgueillit-il, mais la partie la plus intéressante a commencée quand deux flics sont arrivés. Une femme et un homme. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait... Shishuma ?

Il claqua entre ses doigts.

\- Nan, Shimura ! se souvint-il triomphant, je m'en rappelle parce que son idiot de co-équipier avait hurlé son nom. Je t'épargne les détails mais c'était le pied ! Sauf qu'à un moment, je me suis lassé et je les ai tués elle et son partenaire... Les miens aussi, les pauvres... j'en ai fait une ultime œuvre d'art, il n'en restait plus grand-chose quand j'ai terminé...

\- Taré... souffla Izuku.

Shigaraki marcha vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- T'as dit quoi, j'ai pas entendu ?

Izuku le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai dit... TARE !

L'arme blanche fendit l'air dans un son cristallin, la pointe venant rapidement effleurer la base de sa gorge.

\- Fais attention, c'est moi qui tiens le couteau, chaton. Je pourrais bien éplucher, ton joli minois plutôt que ton dos, si tu commences à montrer les griffes, ça te plairait ?

Faisant glisser le dos de lame froide le long de sa joue, le tortionnaire soupira.

\- Et franchement, tu es mal placé pour me juger, mon cher Izuku. Regarde-toi, regarde ce que tu t'es infligé pour parvenir jusqu'ici, tout ce que tu supportes encore, dans un but des plus futile. Qui est de nous deux est le plus fou ?

Izuku ne retint pas un sourire, conscient que Shigaraki disait vrai ; peut-être qu'ils se ressemblaient d'une certaine manière. La seule différence tenait du fait que le scientifique avait ces gens si cher à ses côtés, dû à cet inestimable cadeau offert par ses parents à tous les instants de son existence : sa capacité à aimer, en donner, sans aucune limite.

Ce qu'il vivait ces trois derniers mois faisait partie de son châtiment ; toutes les vies qu'il avait abruptement interrompues par caprice réclamaient justice et il l'acceptait, se jetant de lui-même dans les flammes, mais quand bien même elles le consumait avec la lenteur d'un temps figé, jamais ô grand jamais, il n'entacherait son bien le plus précieux. Il le chérirait jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Tu souris en ces circonstances ? fit Shigaraki d'une voix laissant entrevoir son admiration. Peut-être que je devrais, finalement.

Il retourna la lame, Izuku ferma les yeux et alors qu'il la sentait prête à l'emploi, la main s'arrêta, faisant rouvrir le regard du torturé.

Ses orbes magnifiques. Elles ne reflétaient pas la peur, mais une sorte d'abandon à son funeste sort. Pourtant dans ce vert terne ressortait une infime brillance, presque invisible. Shigaraki pouvait encore y apercevoir cet éclat d'innocence, contre lequel l'abuseur se sentit perdre moyen de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime trop pour oser, remarque... chuchota l'assistant.

La lueur constituant un appel, ce dernier embrassa furieusement son otage sur les lèvres.

[*]

\- Te voilà, accueillit la voix de Katsuki, en voyant Izuku sur le seuil du salon, tu viens manger ? J'ai cuisiné de l'anguille.

Izuku se précipita vers lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, voulant effacer la sensation et le goût de celui qui l'avait embrassé, quelques minutes auparavant.

Katsuki répondit à ce baiser, sans s'en rendre compte dans l'immédiat. il était si passionné, si désespéré... Il comprit à ce contact qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il cherchait à oublier.

Izuku s'éloigna le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre sa bouche. Cette fois, l'autre voulut le repousser ; le scientifique, prévoyant, enferma ses mains dans les siennes, sa langue allant sans cesse au contact de l'autre muscle, tout aussi avide mais plus timorée dans ses assauts.

\- Stop, arrête ! cria Katsuki, en voyant son ancienne victime s'avancer pour réclamer un autre échange, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Quoi ? répondit Izuku le visage rouge, ça te plaît pas ? C'est vrai que c'est plutôt ton truc, ça. Prendre sans demander. J'ai pas le droit de faire pareil ?

Le cendré se leva, la question prête à jaillir hors de ses lèvres. Se rappelant sa promesse de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant, il resta à la dernière seconde silencieux.

Il avait si mal d'être obligé de rester en retrait... Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était lui venir en aide. Toshinori et Mirio lui avait tout raconté, lui faisant promettre de ne rien tenter tant que Deku n'aurait pas signifié qu'ils pouvaient commencer à s'activer ou quand lui-même appellerait à l'aide. Les baisers à l'instant faisaient à ses yeux office de preuve...

\- Je t'en prie, Deku... supplia l'éclat rouge de ses yeux, dis-moi ce qui se passe...

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une marque rouge vif sur sa joue, initiée par le mouvement de sa main. Il ne se défendit pas, resta sans réaction, portant uniquement ses phalanges vers la douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Katchan ? questionna Izuku désespéré, tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien dit ? Pas même à ma mère ? Pourtant, elle voyait les traces que tu me laissais et le sang sur mes vêtements...

 _Ça recommence..._

Calmement, Katsuki lui lança une invitation, identique à celle de la dernière fois.

\- Frappe-moi encore, autant que tu veux.

\- Faisons ça plutôt : Chaque fois que tu répondras à une de mes questions, je te frapperai. Sois honnête.

Katsuki fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Dans le même temps, il remarqua le vert émeraude briller d'un éclat sadique. Il avait connu cet état, lui aussi, avant...

\- Pourquoi ai-je été ta victime pendant si longtemps ?

\- Parce qu'au début, je voyais ça comme un jeu, puis en grandissant je voulais te briser pour que tu m'appartiennes.

Izuku le gifla.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'appartienne ?

\- Je te désirais déjà sans t'aimer à l'époque, ou du moins, je le comprenais pas encore.

Il sentit les ongles d'Izuku griffer profondément la peau de l'autre joue mais ne cilla pas, malgré la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais quand tu me frappais ?

\- J'adorais ça. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être puissant.

L'initiateur tira les cheveux désordonnés aussi fort qu'il le put, quelques restes dans sa main, preuve de tout son désir de lui faire mal, mis dans sa poigne. Katsuki ne bougeait toujours pas, dans le silence, attendant la prochaine question.

\- Ça t'étais égale que je pense à me suicider des fois ?

Il hésita. L'idée ne l'avait en fait pas effleuré l'esprit, connaissant suffisamment Izuku pour savoir qu'en dépit de tout, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose. Il essaya de se projeter dans son lui adolescent, imaginant ce genre de scène, la voyant presque : Dans une salle de classe au collège, il aurait très bien pu lui dire quelque chose comme " Saute du toit et prie pour ne plus être mon souffre-douleur dans ta prochaine vie !", riant, ses copains derrière lui.

Il essaya de prédire la sensation qu'il ressentirait devant cette incitation au suicide déguisée.

Il le savait déjà, en fait...

\- Je m'en fous.

Il avait demandé de la sincérité...

Izuku le visage déformé par la douleur, saisit un couteau et déchira par endroit les vêtements qu'il portait.

\- Comment en sachant ça, tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes ?

\- Je sais très bien que ça n'a aucun sens et pourtant c'est la vérité, je t'aime. Crois-moi, j'aimerai plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ne pas ressentir ça pour toi mais c'est quelque que j'ai arrêté de vouloir contrôler ou nier. Je n'y arrive plus.

\- Si tu m'aimes, comment as-tu pu coucher avec d'autres hommes ?

Il serra les poings, luttant contre l'envie de lui hurler dessus.

\- Tu es parti, je voulais essayer de t'oublier. J'avais trop mal.

\- Comme ça, on est presque quittes... soupira le scientifique. Penses-tu qu'on peut être ensemble après tout ça, sincèrement ?

\- Non.

Cette fois, la pointe de la lame vint titiller son arcade sourcilière gauche, la faisant saigner.

\- Tu es horrible, Katchan ! hurla Izuku à plein poumons, sa main lâchant le couteau qu'il tenait, tout ça, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui a commencé ! Dans les vestiaires des douches du lycée ce fameux jour, tu m'as marqué au fer rouge ! Et maintenant tu veux laisser tomber ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce qu'on vit, là ? Parce que je suis parti ? Je ne pouvais pas rester je te l'ai dit !

Il le comprenait très bien, lui avait déjà pardonner ça...

\- Tu as tué des gens.

Un sourire triste étirant légèrement les commissures de ses lèvres, Izuku retira sa veste et sa chemise qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd puis se retourna, montrant à Katsuki tout le dégoût de la contemplation que lui-même tentait d'éviter. Son dos était strié de coupures de différentes tailles, comme celles que le cendré avait soigné auparavant.

\- Je le paye actuellement tous les jours... Je le mérite... Je ne mérite rien d'autre que de souffrir, après ce que j'ai fait, j'en ai conscience. Si je pouvais revenir au moment où tout a commencé, crois-moi, je le ferai, ça va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et je ferai en sorte de le payer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, tu peux me faire confiance...

Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Katsuki y lut toute sa sincérité, surtout, une souffrance si destructrice qu'il crût manquer d'air l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, en revanche... Je ne peux pas l'imaginer, je n'ai jamais pu et l'idée m'effraie.

\- Pourtant tu es parti.

Un dialogue de sourd, voilà à quoi cette conversation ressemblait. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce que son ancienne victime tentait désespérément de dire, trop têtu pour essayer. Ravalant sa rage, Izuku voulut se rhabiller mais Katsuki l'arrêta, saisissant son avant-bras.

\- Je vais te soigner, proposa-t-il.

Izuku se défit avec violence et recula. Une distance. Il voulait désormais s'en éloigner autant qu'il lui sera possible. Le fossé se creusait chaque jour plus encore et le plus jeune était fatigué à essayer de l'enjamber, l'autre avait visiblement décréter ses efforts inutiles.

Ainsi, alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux, il se résigna. D'autres choses attendaient, plus importantes que ce simulacre de relation ne menant à rien d'autre que la souffrance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas disparaître de ma vie de toute façon. Occupe-toi de toi.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus. Lorsque la porte se referma, les jambes de Katsuki flanchèrent, entamant ce qui lui sembla être une longue chute au ralenti, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le poids de sa masse corporelle.

Il avait blessé Izuku, rien qu'avec ses mots, sûrement plus profondément qu'avec une lame, quand tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était... Il oublia ses propres douleurs, le sang le long de son visage... Celle qu'il venait de lui infliger était bien plus grave.

[*]

\- Aïe ! cria Katsuki, sois plus douce, tu veux ?

Ochaco secoua la tête, contrariée.

\- Tu n'as pas été très doux avec mon Deku, alors pas question.

Appliquant du désinfectant, elle l'avait écouté narrer la scène qui l'avait mis dans cet état un peu plus tôt, qu'il n'avait pas pu raconter au téléphone. Elle sentait petit à petit une boule de colère en elle.

\- Comment tu as pu lui dire ça alors que tu l'aimes en réalité ?

Katsuki claqua sa langue.

\- Tout le monde autour de moi semble oublié que c'est un assassin. J'en ai rien à faire, qu'il paye actuellement pour ce qu'il a fait, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, ça ne change rien.

Les joues gonflées, elle lui jeta le kit de soin à la figure.

\- Débrouille-toi.

Elle lui tourna le dos et affirma :

\- Tu le regretteras.

Il resta muet, se gardant de lui dire que c'était déjà le cas...

[*]

La vue d'Izuku allongé, dormant à poings fermés sur son lit éveilla quelque chose en Tōya. Un désir brûlant. Le sien ou celui de _l'autre_? Il ne le savait pas.

Les résultats des expériences sur le nouveau cobaye, pour le Docteur Enji Todoroki, avaient malheureusement été peu concluantes. Contrairement à Shōto, son apparence physique ne changeait pas, avaient uniquement permis d'exprimer des sentiments refoulés pendant longtemps.

Au fond de lui, Tōya l'admirait d'être resté fidèle à lui-même, toutes ces années. Il avait tout vu, tout ressenti par le biais de _l'autre_ , autrefois : Izuku n'avait pas tant changer, hormis physiquement. Il était toujours si inconscient, dévoué et cette vision dans cette position, sachant ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, le menant droit dans l'enfer, plaçait l'adjectif "stupide" en tête de liste pour le qualifier.

Tandis qu'il l'observait inlassablement à quelques centimètres, ses doigts mouvèrent vers la joue de l'endormi avec une douceur qui le surprit.

\- Merde, Shōto... On avait un accord...

Il s'accroupit devant Izuku.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es revenu vers _lui_? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte, il voulait que tu sois heureux loin de cette folie... C'est ce qui lui a permis de lutter aussi longtemps contre moi, même après t'avoir oublié...

Izuku écoutait, sans ouvrir les yeux, réveillé par la caresse sur sa peau. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, mais il réussissait tout de même à ne pas faire un geste.

\- J'aimerai te faire du mal... mais _il_ m'en empêche.

 _Parce que tu restes toi, Shōto..._

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'avais pas cherché à le connaître, il n'aurait pas réveillé cette partie en lui, celle qui fait que je suis là...

La main de Tōya posée sur son cou ne donna pas à Izuku le temps de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu subir tout ça ?

 _Le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de te sortir de là... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas cette fois, plus jamais. Peu importe ton apparence, que tu te persuades ne pas être qui tu es... Je te sauverai._

Il approcha son visage du sien.

\- Je veux t'embrasser...

Il effleurait déjà presque ses lèvres avec son souffle quand une voix l'arrêta.

\- Pas touche, il est à moi.

Il se releva en reconnaissant celle Shigaraki.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu l'aimes toujours, _Shōto_... Malgré toutes ces années et tes souffrances, ton amour pour lui est resté intact. C'est ce qui t'empêche de lui faire du mal, même si une partie de toi le voudrait. Le dilemme, c'est que ça tuerait la petite parcelle d'humanité à laquelle tu t'accroches avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Tōya siffla entre ses dents, admiratif.

\- Depuis combien de temps, tu t'improvises philosophe, toi qui a toujours été qu'un toutou ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Depuis que je le connais et qu'il a pleuré pour toi, quand je lui ai dit ce que je t'avais fait... J'ai trouvé ça... _Émouvant_.

Izuku aussi se souvenait... Comment aurait-il pu oublier...

Les yeux agrandis de curiosité, Shigaraki demanda :

\- Ça ne te fait rien de savoir ça ? Qu'il a pleuré pour toi ?

De marbre, le brun fit signe que non.

\- Je suis venu t'informer que nous n'allons pas tarder à le lâcher. Le Doc' s'impatiente et n'arrive pas à faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Ça ne sert à rien de le garder.

\- Bien, répondit simplement l'autre.

Libérant le poids de la tristesse dans un soupir, Shigaraki s'en alla.

Dos au mur, Tōya se laissa lentement glisser, le corps secoué de sanglot silencieux. Quelque chose émergeait, là, à cet instant précis, quelque part. Une étincelle lumineuse de la forme d'un grain de sable.

L'arrière de sa tête vint se heurter contre le plâtre avec violence, puissante, immense, colérique, à plusieurs reprises, pendant de longues secondes. Les gouttes cristallines perlaient déjà, nombreuses, dans le coin de ses yeux, menaçant de s'écouler à tout moment le long de ses joues...

\- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, _Deku_... Pleurer pour...

Il s'interrompit quand il sentit deux bras enlacés son cou avec tendresse, une tête s'enfouissant dedans.

\- ... _Moi_ ?

L'ébouriffé murmura, ses vapeurs buccales le chatouillant sensiblement.

\- Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverai, _Shōto_...

Ils restèrent sans bouger, puis finalement, cette main si étrangère pour cette partie de lui qui était pourtant sienne vint se poser contre l'un des bras d'Izuku, le corps toujours tressautant sous l'émotion qui le submergeait...

Ses doigts s'y accrochèrent fermement, ardemment, _désespérément_...


	28. Chapitre 12 : Dualité

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

* * *

 _MissLittleWadada : Hi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Pour être honnête avec toi, le côté suspense est pas vraiment voulu à vrai dire. Je me laisse beaucoup portée par ce que j'écris sans vraiment réfléchir à l'atmosphère mais je suis ravie que tu le ressentes comme ça ! Cela dit, je te rassure, je sais où je vais dans ce que je raconte... Enfin je crois... ! D'ailleurs, faut pas hésiter à me le signaler si un jour tu trouves un truc incohérent !_

 _En tout cas, un grand Merci pour ton soutien !_

 _Des bisous !_

* * *

 **[II] Chapitre 12 : Dualité**

* * *

Tout au long de sa dernière année de lycée, l'idée d'ouvrir un bar était déjà bien ancrée dans la tête de Hitoshi Shinsō. Dans son imagination, il voyait cet endroit comme un refuge, là où il pouvait exorciser ses insomnies - qui l'avait toujours accompagnées, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, et écouter les gens. Il parlait très peu, se limitant au strict minimum, en revanche il adorait quand des personnes se confiait à lui. Certains pensaient sa démarche uniquement motivée par une curiosité déplacée, une envie de s'immiscer dans la vie des ceux qui s'épanchaient, dans une soif de recevoir une forme d'attention, là où lui le faisait seulement par altruisme. Un besoin un peu étrange à comprendre sûrement, de prêter une oreille attentive, de conseiller, à la manière d'un psychologue.

Les débuts avaient été compliqué : Assez jeune au moment de son ouverture, il s'était heurté aux critiques de sa famille, qui voulait autre chose pour lui de plus "édifiant que de laver des verres derrière un comptoir..." Blessé, il avait tout de même puisé la force d'aller au bout de son idée et, force de persévérance, secondé par son pouvoir de persuasion, il était parvenu à réaliser son rêve.

Le jukebox était venu un an plus tard, quand le bar commençait à connaître un succès relatif. C'était important à ses yeux, d'avoir dans son refuge quelque chose qui évoquait ce voyage à travers le monde... Cela donnait en outre un petit plus, une touche personnel qu'il adorait. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'ouvrir juste un bar, éclairé d'une lumière triste, peu accueillante, avec musique criarde en fond sonore agressant les tympans, lieu qui serait vite régit par des alcooliques en devenir. Une véritable atmosphère tranquille se dégageait de cet endroit, faisant fuir les ivrognes la plupart du temps.

Les passeurs étaient à l'image du patron, calme, serein, un peu fatigué, à la recherche d'un havre de paix où déposer le poids d'une journée ou leurs problèmes qu'ils cherchaient à oublier, enfermé dans une bulle de tranquillité... Il en avait vu beaucoup, des gens, de toutes sortes, étrangers comme natifs, écouter pas mal d'histoires, tantôt joyeuses, tantôt tristes ou un peu des deux parfois... Physionomiste sur les bords, Hitoshi mettait un point d'honneur à se souvenir du nom et prénom des clients qui franchissaient la porte du Brainwashing. Habitués ou juste le temps d'une écoute, il gravait tout dans sa mémoire.

Il avait depuis peu, embauché quelqu'un, cédant à la requête d'un de ses fidèle consommateur, à la chevelure rouge, répondant au nom de Eijiro Kirishima. Il lui avait parler d'un ami sans emploi, connaissant le métier de barman, cherchant désespérément du travail pour subvenir au besoin de sa future famille, sa copine enceinte. Malgré une certaine réticence, il avait accepté après avoir rencontré ce Denki Kaminari, bonhomme à l'énergie trop électrique à son goût... Quelque chose était tout de même passé entre eux, ce que son employé devait avoir senti également puisque dès le premier jour de sa prise de fonction, il essayait de s'en faire un ami, au grand dam de l'intéressé, peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

Grâce à lui, le propriétaire avait, en théorie, plus de temps pour vaquer à d'autres occupations mais il ne quittait jamais son bar, son petit appartement aménagé au-dessus. Il s'y reposait de temps à autre, s'autorisant quelques heures de sommeil pendant une à deux heures, parfois trois, son maximum, certains jours de la semaine. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait une affection particulière pour ses insomnies, lui permettant de faire ce qu'il aimait tant sans presque ressentir de fatigue. Ses cernes semblaient gravées à l'intérieur de sa peau, conséquences désormais heureuse de son dévouement.

Tout ce temps passé à son bar ne lui laissait guère de place à une vie amoureuse sans que ça le gêne réellement. Comme la majeur partie des gens, il avait vécu des amourettes avec des filles de son lycée, sans pour autant connaître le grand amour. Son grand amour à lui, c'était son bar.

Affairé au nettoyage religieux de ses verres, une musique de film emplissant discrètement le lieu ce soir-là, il ne l'avait pas vu rentré tout de suite. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte se pousser, senti ce souffle d'air frais, annonciateur du changement dans sa vie de routine, parfaitement équilibrée et rangée.

Il avait posé la question habituelle, sans pour une fois, regarder le visage de la personne qu'il avait pourtant entendu s'installer sur un tabouret, en face de son comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

Avec précaution, il rangea son verre et se tourna vers ce nouvel arrivant, se demandant quelle genre d'histoire il avait emmené avec lui.

\- Un simple jus de fruit fera l'affaire, répondit la voix au visage fatigué.

Ce n'était pas le ton qui surprit Hitoshi, il avait l'habitude. Par contre, peu de gens rentrait dans un tel état d'égarement et encore moins... _Torse nu._ La personne ne semblait toutefois pas se rendre compte, l'œil dans le vide, fixant le sol en damier.

Ses cheveux vert ébouriffés, le visage marqué par les traces de larmes, le laissèrent interdit quelques instants, les yeux verrouillé à ce drôle d'individu.

Finalement sorti de sa rêverie, le client finit par demander :

\- Vous m'avez entendu ?

\- Vous êtes torse nu...

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de remarque, peu importait les raisons ou l'apparence de ceux qui poussaient la porte de son bar mais la situation était trop unique pour qu'il puisse penser mettre ses règles en application.

Le client sursauta et se regarda, horrifié, ce qui confirma au patron qu'il ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte avant d'être signifié. Poussant une exclamation de surprise, il se rhabilla des vêtements que visiblement, il n'avait, là encore, pas conscience d'avoir apporté avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que Hitoshi se détournait pour préparer la boisson, je suis un peu ailleurs, ces temps-ci... Je suis sorti précipitamment de chez moi. J'avais besoin d'air. En voyant l'enseigne de votre bar que je connais de nom, je suis venu... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir loin et dans la hâte... Je suis sincèrement désolé, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, la gêne faisant trembler sa voix.

Pendant qu'il s'activait à verser le jus dans le gobelet, le patron entendit poursuivre.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, Uraraka Ochaco qui m'a parlé de cet endroit... Il paraît qu'on y est très tranquille.

Savourant intérieurement le compliment, Hitoshi servit le client, désormais entièrement habillé. Il put l'observer rapidement mais en détail : Assez grand, beaucoup moins que lui, des cheveux qui lui évoquait le feuillage des arbres en été, des yeux vert émeraude hypnotisant, il remarqua de petites taches de son sur ses pommettes absolument adorables. Il dégageait quelque chose de particulier à la fois magnétique et dangereux.

Il connaissait bien l'amie dont il avait fait mention alors pourquoi c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce jeune homme ?

Avant qu'il ait pu se demander pourquoi cette question était apparue soudainement dans sa tête, il fut surpris par les yeux de son vis-à-vis, brillant toujours de larmes contenues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Une question qui avait fusé toute seule, incontrôlable, témoignant de son besoin urgent de trouver réponse, alors que d'habitude, il attendait sagement que ce soit le client qui parle en premier.

\- Aucune importance, répondit le client avec prudence, comme par peur de trop en dire, c'est trop... Compliqué et sans intérêt pour une personne comme vous.

Il n'avait pas à savoir, si cette personne ne voulait pas parler... Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Certains arrivaient à s'ouvrir à lui dès le premier coup d'œil, trouvant plus simple de parler de leur mal-être, ce qui les rongeait à quelqu'un de totalement extérieur, hors de leurs vies, plutôt qu'à des proches, donnant cette saveur de privilège à la confidence.

En le regardant, Hitoshi sut que ce n'était pas le cas de celui assis en face de lui, il ne devait pas donc pas s'acharner à essayer à en connaître la raison...

\- Compliqué comment ? insista le patron.

Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Il n'appliquait aucune de ses précieuses règles devant ce client... Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement aussi soudain que l'arrivée de cet étrange personne.

\- Compliqué comme dans compliqué.

Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas continuer d'insister et le laissa déguster sa boisson tranquillement, se dirigeant vers d'autres verres qui avaient besoin d'être nettoyer.

\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Il ne se sentait pas malade pourtant !

\- Je suis scientifique.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Un peu étonné par la vitesse avec laquelle la question avait été posée, le client répondit néanmoins :

\- Midoriya Izuku.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, interrompant sa besogne sous la surprise, alors c'est vous, vous êtes le Deku dont Uraraka parle sans arrêt !

Il éclata de rire :

\- Je crois que c'est moi.

\- Ravie de mettre un visage sur votre surnom, depuis le temps que je l'entends...

C'était vrai, Ochaco lui parlait plus souvent de "son Deku" que d'elle ou Eijiro.

\- Vous aviez quitté le Japon un temps, c'est bien ça ?

\- Deux ans.

\- Pourquoi être revenu ?

Il resta silencieux, Hitoshi l'avait poussé trop loin, à force de le harceler de questions. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il donnait raison à tous ses détracteurs, ceux qui critiquaient sa soi-disant curiosité maladive, en agissant de la sorte !

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Sur le ton de la curiosité, le dénommé Izuku demanda :

\- Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

Rare était ceux qui connaissait son prénom, il ne le donnait pas au premier venu, certainement pas à quelqu'un fraîchement débarqué à moitié dénudé...

\- Shinsō Histoshi. Appelez-moi Hitoshi.

Souriant un peu, Izuku Midoriya serra ce soir-là la main tendue de Hitoshi Shinsō.

[*]

Izuku aimait la vie. Malgré des épisodes douloureux, il relativisait, comme pour tout le monde, cela passerait ; les moments si précieux d'avec ses parents, ces petits plaisirs simple qu'elle lui offrait à travers une rencontre fugace ou lien qu'il arrivait à sentir éternel, la contemplation d'un paysage... Tout ça formait un tout inestimable à ses yeux pour oser s'en détourner. Quand il se faisait frapper par Katsuki, un sourire débordant d'amour de sa mère suffisait à lui faire oublier cette pensée, d'y mettre fin qui, le temps d'une seconde s'était immiscer. Même quand il l'avait asservi, tout ce qui s'en était suivi ensuite, il continuait de la trouver précieuse, unique. Il y tenait encore dans cette succession de pas dans ce tunnel noir dont il ne voyait pas le bout, continuant de marcher inlassablement, l'espoir de pouvoir en sortir guidant ses pieds, toujours vers l'avant.

Toutefois, il commençait à sérieusement fatiguer. Ses pas se faisaient plus lourd, de moins en moins assuré, l'espoir le quittait. Il commençait à vaciller et n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

\- Ah... soupira Shigaraki derrière lui, tu es vraiment sexy, avec toutes ces cicatrices sur ton dos... Bon, je suis un peu rouillé, tout ce temps passer à perfectionner mon art s'est envolé à force de jouer les cobaye mais... c'est pas mal...

Izuku s'empêchait de crier, de pleurer, de le supplier d'arrêter, quand au fond de lui, il l'exprimait librement. Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête.

\- Le Doc va vouloir te voir dans la journée...

Le métal froid caressa l'ensemble de sa colonne vertébrale...

\- Ça nous laisse encore quelques heures pour nous amuser toi et moi...

Avant que la pointe trace une énième ligne sur son dos.

Intérieurement, Izuku poussa un hurlement à fendre l'âme.

[*]

\- Pas question Bakugo, refusa catégoriquement Toshinori.

Dans son bureau, Katsuki debout face à lui, posa durement les paumes sur le bois.

\- All Might ! Il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! J'ai vu les marques dans son dos, il se fait sûrement torturer...

Tremblant légèrement, Toshinori répliqua d'une voix parfaitement calme.

\- Izuku a été très clair, on ne doit pas intervenir... Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, tu peux me croire mais il a bien insister sur ce point. C'est son choix, respecte-le.

Le cendré essaya de faire taire sa frustration au travers de ses poings serrés sans y parvenir. A l'idée de ce que devait vivre Izuku dans le nouveau laboratoire, il se sentait devenir fou, l'envie de le retrouver se faisant, à mesure des heures qui s'écoulaient de plus en plus forte en lui.

Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son ami d'enfance depuis ce soir où ils s'étaient violemment disputés, ses messages restant totalement ignoré...

Il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Une fois seul, Toshinori prit son téléphone portable et chercha dans son répertoire, un numéro qu'il appela :

\- Bonjour, All Might à l'appareil, annonça-t-il quand il reconnut le bruit du décrochement, je suis navré de vous déranger de la sorte, mais j'aurai besoin que vous me rendiez un service, s'il vous plaît...

[*]

Tōya l'avait senti, le jour où Shigaraki lui avait annoncé qu'Izuku partirait bientôt, une résurgence de son _ancien_ lui. Les sanglots, la voix, les doigts qui s'étaient s'accrochaient à lui... Tout ça, c'était _l'autre._ Il lui en voulait. Il avait respecté sa part du marché, changeant son apparence physique son caractère, prenant le poids du vide à sa place et voilà que parce que son premier amour était revenu le chercher, _l'autre_ voulait réapparaître...

Bien qu'il essayait d'éviter au mieux le nouveau sujet à la suite de ce moment particulier, il revenait toujours vers lui, la même douceur s'infiltrant de sa vision de lui endormi, imaginant sans peine, douloureusement, ce qu'il vivait enfermé dans ce caisson...

Tout était devenu trop compliqué.

La frontière entre _l'autre_ et lui s'amenuisait de jour en jour, alors que jusqu'ici, Tōya avait fait de son mieux pour ne ressentir aucune émotion. Il était le gardien du vide, une poupée incapable de sensation, bonnes ou mauvaises, un pantin. C'était dans cette optique qu'il avait été créer...

Un soir où il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se retournant encore et toujours dans son lit, ses pensées vers Izuku, il se redressa soudain, prenant appui sur ses jambes. Frustrer et perdu dans ces sensations qu'il tentait vainement de repousser il mit l'ensemble de la pièce sans dessus-dessous, hurlant sa colère contre _l'autre_ , contre celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées également. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça, que les sentiments de _l'autre_ viennent l'envahir, le parasiter dans son rôle de gardien. Alors, en regardant ce reflet qu'il avait souffert d'avoir transformer, il réalisa, comprit avec une parfaite clarté ce qui lui restait à faire pour que tout s'arrête enfin...

Il devait tuer Izuku Midoriya et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

[*]

Ses pieds l'avaient guidés d'eux-mêmes vers sa petite chambre, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était devenu un cobaye officiel. Il ignora les battements désordonnés de son cœur en s'approchant de son corps endormi sur le lit ; tout ça sera vite terminé de toute façon. Izuku mort, tout redeviendrait normal...

En tâtant son front, geste irréfléchi, il le trouva brûlant, il semblait souffrir, de petits gémissements de douleur sortant d'entre ses lèvres. A l'intérieur de lui, un insecte, représentation de la panique, déchirait ses entrailles...

Stop.

Ce n'est pas lui qui ressentait ça, c'était _l'autre._

Toutde même intrigué de connaître la raison de cette horrible grimace sur son visage, il l'examina de ses yeux bleus glacés et en trouva la cause très vite. Faisant taire sa rage de voir ses mains se mouvoir toutes seules sans qu'il ait le moyen de les arrêter, il s'improvisa infirmier, le temps de panser ses plaies... Il soupira devant la douceur de ses mouvements et cette boule qui se formait malgré lui dans sa gorge...

Il se dit qu'il le tuerait plus tard, ce plan toujours fixe dans son esprit...

[*]

Affaibli, Izuku parvenait néanmoins à tenir debout face au Docteur Todoroki dont le turquoise identique à celui de Tōya ressemblait à deux petites fentes.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, commença-t-il, mais comme tu as pu le constater, Shōto n'existe plus...

\- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux, rétorqua Izuku, il est toujours là.

\- Raconte-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour le faire sortir d'ici.

Izuku ne pipa mot, lui renvoyant son regard sans ciller.

\- Puis-je plutôt vous poser une question ?

\- Fais donc.

\- Les SCM et ce qui est arrivé à Shōto sont deux choses différentes ?

Intrigué, le géant tiqua.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais voulu faire de votre fils un utilisateur du SCM, n'est-ce pas ?

Enji Todoroki secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils. Et je ne vais certainement pas répondre à ta question.

Izuku eut un sourire au coin.

\- Je n'y comptais pas vraiment à vrai dire. Je crois commencer à comprendre comment tout ça à débuter...

A ce stade, Izuku n'avait strictement rien à perdre de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il savait que l'inventeur ne relèverait pas l'information.

\- Peu importe, répliqua l'autre avec véhémence. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines ou crois savoir à mon sujet mais ne me prête pas des sentiments que je n'éprouve pas, à l'égard de numéro trois.

Il se caressa le menton, en proie à la réflexion

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir rester encore quelques temps avec nous finalement... Certes, les séances ne donnent rien ou pas grand-chose mais Shigaraki ne me suit plus comme un toutou depuis que tu es là, alors... Ton calvaire risque de durer encore un peu.

Izuku haussa les épaules, désinvolte puis lui tourna le dos. Il devait garder toutes ses craintes muettes, son désir ardent de vouloir sortir de cet endroit, son hurlement silencieux, alors qu'il avait l'impression de mourir, le cœur petit à petit transpercé par la pointe, ce souffle de vie sortant de lui dans d'atroce souffrance.

Il l'avait voulu, piège ou non. Sauver Shōto l'emportait sur tout le reste...

[*]

 _Pourquoi est-il encore là ?! Pars ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas de ses sentiments, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! C'est une torture de les sentir en moi ! Et l'autre qui essaie de revenir maintenant qu'il t'a retrouvé... Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Shōto ? Que je vais te laisser la place ? Fut un temps lointain où on s'entendait bien toi et moi, tout était clair mais à cause de cet imbécile... Tout a été de plus en plus en chaotique ! Merde ! C'est toi qui m'a appelé ! Tu penses qu'il va tomber dans tes bras, c'est ça ? Tu rêves, à cause de moi, pour tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite, tu ressembles plus à un monstre de foire qu'à un être humain ! Parce que je n'ai qu'une parole, moi ! Toi, tu n'es qu'un menteur, un tricheur qui s'est servi de moi ! Alors ça y est, ça va se finir comme ça ? Toi qui reprends ce corps que je m'étais si durement approprié toutes ces années ! C'est le mien, maintenant, tu m'entends ? Le mien ! Tu es si faible, mon pauvre Shōto... Je pensais qu'un peu de moi serait en toi, que tu avais compris que tu ne peux pas supporter tout ça, contrairement à moi ; tu as été trop parasiter,_ _trop longtemps_ _par ces deux idiots._ _J'étais là, tu étais heureux, comme avant, avec eux... Tu avais fait le souhait un peu fou de rester entouré de cette chaleur qui te rappelait elle, ce temps d'avant, réveillé par leur contact et leurs rires... Ça me rendait fou. Je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes, je veux le garder uniquement à moi parce que je sais que tu n'as pas les épaules pour le supporter... Et maintenant tu veux revenir ? Hors de question !_

 _Je le tuerai, je te jure que je le tuerai ! Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? M'inonder de ton amour pour lui, me parasiter comme il l'a fait avec toi ? Si je le tue, tu disparaîtras avec lui, toi et tes sentiments ridicules ! Fallait rester dans le noir, Shōto ! Toutes les souffrances auxquelles il s'expose, à l'heure actuelle_ _sont nées de ce lien étrange qui vous unis !_ _C'est pas censé te rendre malheureux, toi qui voulait tant le protéger ? Tu as baissé ta garde ! Parce que tu t'es ramolli ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ramasse les pots cassés ! Je t'en veux tellement ! JE TE HAIS, SHOTO ! De toutes mes forces ! Oublie-le ! Oublie-toi ! Je veux la paix, bordel !_

 _Je l'ai senti tout de suite, qu'il était dangereux pour toi, pourquoi tu m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai demandé d'en rester loin ? POURQUOI VOULAIS-TU A CE POINT LE CONNAITRE ?! C'était ton choix, ta décision que j'ai respecté en tentant de rester loin de tout ça et en limitant la casse alors explique-moi..._

 _POURQUOI TU NE RESPECTES PAS LES MIENS ? Cette pulsion que je ressens de vouloir le faire disparaître ? Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pour toi que je le fais ? Tout ça, ce que je fais, c'est pour toi ! Je suis mauvais quand toi tu es trop doux, je ne lutte plus face au Doc' quand toi, tu lui as fait cette cicatrice énorme sur le visage. Je me suis jeté dans les flammes pour toi, subit des opérations, souffrant tout ça à ta place pendant que toi, tu dormais tranquillement ! Et quoi ? Tu veux revenir ? Pour faire quoi, hein ? Tu penses que le Doc' va te laisser partir aussi facilement, que tout redeviendra normal, après tout ça ? Tu imagines réellement que ce sera possible ? C'est beau de rêver !_

 _LAISSE-MOI SERRER CE COU, PUTAIN ! Regarde-le dormir si profondément, il est tellement fatigué, il ne sent rien je te le promets... Tout sera terminé après, tes souffrances, les tiennes, les siennes, les miennes ! Absolument tout !_

 _Quoi... ?_

 _Encore ?! Shōto, tu pleures ? Au fond, tu restes toujours ce gamin pleurnichard, c'est triste... Je te plains... Mais n'aies crainte... Tout sera bientôt terminé..._

[*]

Revenu quelques minutes auparavant d'une séance dans le caisson, Izuku s'était très vite endormi dans son lit, sitôt que sa tête eût touchée l'oreiller. Les seuls moments où il pouvait réellement se sentir libre, était dans ces instants de sommeil réparateurs et salvateurs à la fois. Il fuyait, loin, très loin, de son cauchemar perpétuel. Les marques sur son dos, la sensation que sa tête implosait, ces douleurs qui l'envahissaient, cherchant à faire plier son corps et sa volonté. Tout ça était bien réel. Il avait travaillé si longtemps pour en arriver là, chose qu'il ne regrettait pas... tout sera bientôt terminé, de toute façon...

Allongé sur le dos dans une mer à remous d'eau salée, les rayons du soleil qui chauffaient l'entièreté de son corps, insistant tout particulièrement sur la zone de sa gorge mais pas trop, il l'espérait...


	29. Chapitre 13 : L'envers du chiffre

**[II] Chapitre 13 : L'envers du chiffre**

* * *

Inko Midoriya était une mère et comme la grande majorité des mères, la pensée d'être séparée de son bambin relevait de l'hérésie. Inconcevable, inimaginable. Pourtant quand son adorable enfant lui avait annoncé qu'il partait vivre chez un ami, elle avait acquiescer, sentant le danger derrière la décision de son fils. C'était pour cette même raison, qu'elle avait acceptée de vivre chez sa voisine au tempérament de feu, Mitsuki Bakugo. Et malgré l'inquiétude parfois, elle avait toute confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, éviterait des situations périlleuses.

La vie chez les Bakugo était très animée. Mitsuki et son caractère ne laissait guère place au calme, à la réflexion mais cela lui allait. Celle qui vraisemblablement, était à l'initiative de cette cohabitation, faisait absolument tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que son invitée temporaire se sente bien et protéger. Ce n'est qu'en vivant avec eux, qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle ignorait énormément de chose sur le couple, sa façon de fonctionner. Bien qu'elle trouvait la relation entre Masaru et sa femme étrange à des moments, chacun semblait y trouver son compte, un certain équilibre. L'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre au travers de regard tendres et autres petites attentions, ne faisait aucun doute.

Elle n'était pas envieuse ou jalouse, cela était incompatible avec sa personnalité, mais Izuku loin d'elle, le manque de son mari se faisait doublement sentir. Même si ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour tenter de lui faire oublier cette situation étrange, sa maison lui manquait, son mari lui manquait ainsi que son rôle de mère, surtout.

La certitude qu'elle était née uniquement pour être la maman d'un ange comme son bébé s'était renforcée, du fait de leur séparation forcée. Izuku partit, que lui restait-elle ? Un vide difficile à combler puisqu'elle ne s'est jamais vraiment occupée d'elle. Elle était la femme d'un mari, la mère d'un enfant ; l'avant de trouver ces raisons de vivre n'avait, pour elle, pas existé.

Les visites d'Izuku pendant les week-end, bien qu'indispensable, accentuait ce vide immense dans son cœur. Elle avait remarquée plusieurs changements qui s'étaient opéré en lui, resserrant son inquiétude qu'elle tut, pensant qu'il avait probablement une bonne raison pour ne pas aborder le sujet. Ils avaient toujours été proche l'un de l'autre, Inko lui ayant plusieurs fois rappelé qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, elle serait capable de tout entendre, quoique ce fut. Tant qu'il était heureux, en paix avec ses choix, elle donnerait sa bénédiction, le bonheur de son fils passant avant tout.

Un matin, très tôt, elle reçut un message de son adorable adolescent, lui demandant si elle était libre le soir-même car, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé, lui mettant d'emblée la puce à l'oreille, il voulait l'emmener dîner.

Elle prit une seconde pour savourer l'initiative, heureuse de passer un moment privilégié avec lui, son intuition lui soufflant la seconde d'après que cela cachait quelque chose qu'elle allait devoir à nouveau encaisser, une très dure nouvelle pour son cœur de mère déjà éprouvé.

Après s'être préparée et prévenue ses hôtes qu'elle rentrerait un peu tard parce qu'elle dînait avec son fils, elle l'avait rejoint.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était un simple restaurant de nouilles mais pour Inko, l'endroit n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'elle était avec lui. Elle le trouva plus fatigué que d'habitude, devinant que quelque chose s'était passé, le tourmentait encore, à en juger par les petites cernes apparues sous ses yeux.

Là encore, elle ne dit rien, ils s'installèrent face-à-face. La serveuse au sourire jovial leur tendit les cartes du menu et ils purent commander. Pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs plats, Inko remarqua un état de nervosité chez sa progéniture, l'imaginant se poser un tourbillon de question dans sa tête... Après s'être échangé des banalités, elle demanda sans détour :

\- Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer, c'est ça ?

Il confirma d'un long hochement de tête tandis que leurs plats arrivaient. Dans le silence le plus complet qui n'entourait qu'eux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ils commencèrent à manger, l'esprit d'Izuku aussi fumant que son bol.

\- Je dois quitter Tokyo maman, finit-il par lâcher en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Inko posa lentement le poignet de la main qui tenait la paire de baguette sur un rebord du bol, voulut questionner de nouveau, en essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler les trémolos dans sa voix. Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche quand Izuku, anticipant sa question expliqua rapidement.

\- Il s'est passé certaines choses et je dois...

\- Quel genre de choses ? l'interrompit-elle inquiète, des choses graves, en rapport avec ta situation actuelle, c'est ça ?

Tiraillé, Izuku hésita. Parler à sa mère de ce qui s'était passé trois semaines auparavant, entre son enlèvement et son sauvetage aurait créer un état de panique impossible à gérer.

\- Je conçois très bien que tu ne peux pas tout me raconter, c'est pas ce que je demande, le rassura-t-elle en sentant son trouble, par contre, tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ce genre de chose, rester aussi évasif et espérer que j'accepte.

Devant son regard suppliant, il finit par abandonner et lui raconta presque tout, en omettant le point de départ de toute cette histoire. L'expression d'Inko varia plusieurs fois lors de sa narration : D'abord franchement incrédule, puis horrifié et enfin tétanisé lorsqu'il arriva aux derniers évènements, elle se liquéfia littéralement.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne me disais rien, commenta-t-elle, le teint livide.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'empêcha de trembler de tous ses membres et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Et maintenant, tu veux partir ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix étrangement calme, où iras-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'y réfléchirai plus tard, peut-être à l'étranger. En tout cas, loin d'ici. Je ne peux pas rester après tout ce que j'ai vécu...

Elle se mit à trembler, malgré elle.

\- Et tes études ? C'était ton rêve de rentrer à Yuei...

Elle ne lui reprochait pas, cela n'empêchait pas Izuku de s'en vouloir de son égoïsme, sachant tout ce qu'elle avait dû sacrifier pour l'y faire entrer... Il porta son attention vers ses pieds, sentant une boule de culpabilité contracter son ventre.

\- Je suis désolé de te décevoir, maman... Mon rêve a changé. Je trouverai un moyen de les poursuivre, je te le promets. Mon unique objectif est de le sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il se trouve. C'est lui qui est prisonnier désormais et je veux l'aider.

Inko secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne me déçois pas, Izuku. Jamais. Ça te ressemble bien, au fond... Tu as toujours voulu être un super-héros, petit. Mais comment feras-tu pour t'en sortir, financièrement parlant ?

\- J'ai assez d'économies pour subvenir à mes besoins, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est vrai qu'il était économe, dépensait rarement son argent de poche. Son père, loin de la maison la plupart du temps du fait de son métier, leur envoyait à tous les deux suffisamment d'argent, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.

\- Ta décision est prise, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? tenta-t-elle de savoir, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Il releva les yeux vers les siens. Son expression résolue empêcha Inko de poursuivre sur cette voie que lui dictait sa raison maternelle. Elle savait que c'était inutile, quand son fils arborait un tel regard. Elle le sentait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sortir son ami de son enfermement. Pas de doute, avec un tel regard, il y parviendrait.

Bien sûr, elle était inquiète, qui ne le serait pas, après avoir entendu une histoire pareille ? Elle n'oubliait pas qu'Izuku était un héros né ; c'était dans sa nature de vouloir sauver quelqu'un qu'il aimait, en dépit de tous les obstacles sur sa route. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que toute tentative de dissuasion était vaine.

Elle soupira.

\- Très bien... Quoi que tu aies décidé, je te soutiendrai. Promets-moi d'être prudent et peu importe où tu te trouves, appelle-moi tous les jours.

Izuku retint ses larmes en hochant vigoureusement la tête se disant qu'il avait vraiment la meilleures mère du monde...

En remarquant la mine triste de sa voisine ce soir-là, Mitsuki l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui tendit une épaule, sans dire un mot. Répondant à l'invitation, le cœur gros, Inko pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, la tête dessus.

[*]

Après sa conversation avec Ochaco, Izuku avait réfléchi, longtemps sur ce qu'il devait faire. La réponse s'était imposée d'elle-même, évidente : Aider Shōto, encore. Maintenant qu'il l'avait libérer, cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir récupérer son libre-arbitre. Une chose par contre ne changeait pas, son ancien maître restait sa seule priorité.

Il aurait pu essayer, de reprendre une vie normale ; il n'en ressentait pas l'envie, au-delà de cela, ne voyait pas comment. Il remarquait l'inquiétude de ses proches mais ne voulait pas se fatiguer à faire semblant. A quoi cela aurait servi, d'ailleurs... Izuku était un livre ouvert.

La pensée d'étudier le fonctionnement du SCM devenait une obsession, au fil des jours et bientôt, il ne pensa plus qu'à ça, sentant qu'il devait commencer par-là, s'il voulait essayer de tenter quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Seulement, il savait que Katchan essaierait de l'en dissuader, qu'il le prendrait sans doute pour un fou, alors qu'il avait été exposé pendant si longtemps. Peut-être l'était-il, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Un jour, à la grande surprise du chef de l'unité, Izuku se présenta dans son bureau devant lui. Après l'avoir salué et s'être installé, il annonça, un peu abruptement :

\- Je vais apprendre le fonctionnement du SCM.

Toshinori retint son souffle. Il sentait bien, une idée de ce genre germer dans sa tête, depuis qu'il l'avait secouru, ne le pensait toutefois pas assez idiot pour se lancer.

\- Je m'en doutais... soupira-t-il, dans le but de secourir Shōto, c'est ça ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans cette démarche un peu folle.

Izuku secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant, je tenais juste à ce que vous le sachiez. Je vais également partir de Tokyo.

\- Et Bakugo ? S'enquit le grand blond, tu lui en a pas parlé, je me trompe ?

Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrait-il comprendre de toute façon, quand Izuku lui-même savait pertinemment que cette idée était pure folie.

\- Non, répondit-il après un petit silence, et je vous prierai de ne rien lui dire.

Toshinori resta silencieux.

\- J'aimerai vous demander un service, All Might, fit la voix timide de l'adolescent, ma mère va revenir à la maison, maintenant que tout danger semble écarté. Pouvez-vous... Prendre soin d'elle ? J'ai appelé mon père pour lui faire part de ma décision, il a essayé de s'arranger pour interrompre son travail ou faire en sorte de le faire à partir d'ici mais c'est impossible. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais... Pourriez-vous la protéger... S'il vous plait ?

\- C'est une promesse que j'avais déjà faite à Shōto, ne te fais aucun soucis, assura Toshinori.

Le sourire rassurant qu'il lui offrit eut l'effet voulu et Izuku sourit à son tour.

Il prépara son départ ensuite, dans le plus grand secret.

Le proviseur Nezu dans la confidence, sous couvert de raisons familiales, lui fit passer son examen de fin d'étude, avec une année d'avance par rapport aux autres élèves de première année, cédant aux suppliques du garçon qui semblait très pressé. En attendant les résultats, il décida de s'inscrire à un programme universitaire spécialisée dans la recherche fondamentale, située à Kahashyku, une ville de la préfecture d'Hokkaïdo. Ses notes en mathématiques étant excellentes, il fut pré-admis par lettre de recommandation signée du directeur, - Yuei étant un lycée renommé - après avoir passé un test écrit en plus d'un entretien vidéo à distance, servant à évaluer son degré de motivation.

L'admission fut totale quand il obtenu son examen avec mention.

L'énergie du désespoir le motivait, en réalité, et le poussait encore et toujours à se surpasser ; il voulait aider Shōto. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Excepté peut-être...

Il évitait soigneusement son ami d'enfance, sentant sa motivation décroître grandement en le regardant. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler ensemble. Vu tout ce qui s'était passé, cela aurait été de toute façon malvenu, mais cette petite chose innommable entre eux était encore présente. Et Izuku se sentait hésiter, à l'idée de se séparer de lui. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble après tout... Il se souvenait de l'époque où il voulait désespérément mettre de la distance avec lui pour éviter de continuer à être sa victime et maintenant que cela devenait une réalité... Il n'était certes plus son souffre-douleur depuis un moment, ce qu'ils avaient vécu les avait irrémédiablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre ; cela étant, même si la raison de son flottement lui paraissait évidente, il n'était pas prêt pour se l'avouer, bien que la boule au ventre qui s'agrandissait à mesure que le jour convenu approchait, rendait cette vérité plus douloureuse.

Il s'était néanmoins autorisé à pousser la porte de sa chambre, la veille de son départ, s'était serré tout contre lui, se délectant du sentiment de sécurité qui l'inondait. Il était bien, dans les bras de son ancien bourreau. C'était étrange comme sensation, un mélange de joie, d'étonnement, de découvrir ce sentiment nouveau, qui créait une appréhension, à laquelle se mêlait du dégoût, quand il pensait à la peine qu'il lui ferait... mais surtout une allégresse, de sentir le cœur de Katsuki battre à un rythme affolé, comme le sien, la douceur de ses doigts dans sa chevelure de jais... Ils ne disaient rien, savourant cet instant magique, une preuve ultime, si tant est qu'il en faille une, que les choses avaient définitivement changées entre eux...

Quand le doute qu'il dormait profondément ne fut plus permis, il l'avait regardé quelques secondes en souriant, écoutant le bruit de sa respiration calme et apaisée, lui disant silencieusement tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas de vive voix...

Puis il s'était levé, avait préparé ses bagages et était partit dormir dans son ancienne maison.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, il envoya un message à Ochaco qu'il avait prévenu la veille, en l'invitant dans un café. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré mais avait finalement accepté cette décision qui lui paraissait à elle aussi, complètement inconsidérée.

 _Salut_ ,  
 _tu veux bien te rendre chez Shōto, un peu plus tard, s'il te plaît ? Voici l'adresse._  
 _Je suis en route pour l'aéroport._  
 _Dis à Katchan... Non, rien..._  
 _Prends soin de toi._  
 _Je t'aime_  
 _Ton Deku._

Sous la chaleur écrasante de l'été, Izuku avait pris l'avion pour Hokkaido...

\- Je m'appelle Togata Mirio ! lança une voix enjouée, Appelle-moi Mirio !

Dans le campus de l'université où il étudiait depuis trois mois, une paire de yeux bleus rieurs le détaillait en souriant.

\- C'est toi le surdoué dont tous les profs sont fous ! Il paraît que tu t'es fixé pour objectif d'obtenir ton doctorat en quatre ans, tu crois que c'est possible ?

Izuku hocha la tête, toujours résolu. Devant son air sérieux, Mirio éclata de rire.

\- J'suis en deuxième année d'étude, ça fait de moi ton aîné ! dit-il fièrement en pointant son pouce vers lui, en ma qualité d'ainé, je ne peux pas te laisser te tuer à la tâche, faut s'aérer l'esprit de temps en temps !

Avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, l'ébouriffé sentit une grande main saisir son poignet, l'entraînant dans un parc, un peu plus loin. Le dénommé Mirio le fit asseoir sur un banc et partit chercher des boissons fraîches.

\- Alors, pressa-t-il quand il fut revenu et tendit un coca à son cadet, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

Izuku le regarda sans comprendre. Il s'attendait réellement à ce qu'il lui parle de lui, alors qu'il venait à peine de le rencontrer ?

\- Commence par ton nom, même si je le connais déjà !

\- Midoriya Izuku.

S'il avait relevé la froideur derrière sa réponse, Mirio ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Tu viens de Tokyo, c'est ça ? Moi aussi ! J'ai fait mes études à Yuei comme toi mais je suis parti l'année où tu es arrivé. Je suis venu ici. Faut croire qu'on était destiné à se rencontrer !

Il éclata de rire de sa propre affirmation, tandis qu'Izuku se demandait pourquoi il avait été amené ici.

\- C'est difficile de vivre loin de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu du mal aussi au début...

Touché. Ça ne faisait que trois mois mais Izuku ressentait un vide énorme. Il aimait bien la vie universitaire, cette agitation continuelle, le cursus était intéressant, cependant, il aurait aimé partagé ça avec Ochaco, sa mère ou même Katchan. Il se connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'entendre leurs voix suffirait à lui faire payer un billet de retour et pour l'instant, il en était hors de question.

Il garda tout ça pour lui, attendant le bon moment pour se lever et retourner à son apprentissage. Il ne voulait se lier à personne pour éviter de souffrir... Il avait déjà donner pour toute une vie.

\- Quel est l'objet de tes recherches ? Moi, c'est le Slave Control Method, je veux comprendre son fonctionnement.

Izuku comprit, le hasard était trop gros...

\- Tu sais que je travaille dessus, c'est ça ?

Mirio éclata de rire.

\- Pas vraiment. Je disais ça comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que ma démarche n'est pas complètement désintéressée. Le professeur Aizawa, avec qui j'ai gardé contact, m'a rapidement expliqué ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment, étant donné que la raison officielle semble être différente d'après ses dires, mais il a su, pour ton enlèvement. Même s'il préférait mourir que de l'admettre, il s'inquiète pas mal à ton sujet et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

Izuku ne put cacher son étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le professeur à l'allure négligé soit finalement si impliqué dans la vie de ses élèves... Toshinori avait sûrement dû lui faire un résumé succinct de la situation... Il savait que les deux hommes s'étaient brièvement rencontrés, quelques jours après sa délivrance.

\- Alors, comme ça, toi aussi tu travailles sur les SCM ?

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteux d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Ç'a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé, j'imagine ?

Il ne dit plus rien. Pour dissiper le malaise ambiant, Mirio lâcha un nouveau rire.

\- C'est pas grave, fit-il en entamant à son tour sa boisson, j'ai tout mon temps.

C'est ainsi que petit à petit, à force de patience, Izuku s'ouvrit à Mirio et lui raconta tout, sans omettre un seul détail. En combinant leurs recherches, ils apprirent également plusieurs choses sur le SCM. Quand Izuku lui fit part de son désir de les construire, Mirio, comprenant la situation, promit de lui apporter toute l'aide possible. Ils passaient par conséquent tellement de temps ensemble que vivre à deux dans un appartement leur parut la solution idéale.

\- Salut beau gosse, accosta un jour une voix, à la fin d'un cours, six mois après sa venue, ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ?

Sans prendre la peine de regarder la personne, Izuku refusa de la tête, tout en rangeant ses affaires. Lorsqu'il se leva, le jeune homme n'avait pas bouger et le regardait toujours en souriant. Ses boucles brunes et rebelles, tombant légèrement sur son visage ovale un peu bronzé, il n'était ni gros, ni maigre, juste ce qu'il fallait en proportion. Son vis-à-vis possédait un charme indéniable, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean.

\- Je m'appelle Seiya. Azumaya Seiya, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main aux doigts fins, paume ouverte.

Timidement, Izuku y inséra la sienne et ils échangèrent une longue poignée de main. Il put s'apercevoir rapidement que ce jeune homme avait en plus de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu nuit très profond, envoûtant.

\- Tu me suis ?

Izuku voulut retirer sa main mais l'autre la retint fermement.

\- Je ne mords pas, assura-t-il.

\- C'est que... Je dois... bégaya Izuku d'une voix mal assurée.

Le brun sourit et entraîna Izuku derrière lui.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, rirent beaucoup. Seiya s'ouvrit complètement à lui, avec une facilité qui le laissa au début perplexe. Âgé de dix-neuf ans, il avait toujours vécu à Kahashyku, avec sa mère infirmière et sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette qui était en dernière année de lycée. Atteinte d'infirmité moteur cérébrale, Seiya, huit ans quand un cancer des poumons emporta son père, rêvait depuis de pouvoir la faire marcher "comme les autres", pour réaliser la dernière volonté de leur défunt paternel. Il étudiait actuellement le cerveau humain, tentant de comprendre les lésions que la pathologie créait du fait d'un manque d'oxygène, et trouver un moyen de les résorber.

En l'écoutant, Izuku se rendit compte qu'il était plaisant de ne pas penser au SCM, il se laissa porter par le sentiment agréable que cette rencontre provoquait. Il essaya d'oublier sa culpabilité envers Shōto, qu'il avait l'impression d'effacer pendant qu'il buvait les paroles de l'étudiant.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Seiya en raccompagnant Izuku chez lui plus tard, j'ai beaucoup parlé...

\- Au contraire, le contredit Izuku sincère, c'était très agréable.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui parlera !

Izuku ne dit rien. A part Mirio, personne n'était au courant dans l'université de son passé, ses projets, et il comptait bien laisser les choses ainsi. Il ne mettrait personne en danger.

Ils se quittèrent sur le pas de sa porte.

\- C'était bien ? S'enquit Mirio en voyant son visage triste, une fois la porte refermée.

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha de son ami qui examinait des documents.

\- Navré de t'avoir fait faux bond, Mirio, s'excusa Izuku.

Le blond releva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie, tu sais. C'est normal. Justement, profite un peu, puisque je suis là pour assurer tes arrières !

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi... J'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est important pour moi et je ne peux pas me laisser distraire, pour le moment.

Le plus jeune réalisa qu'il ne savait strictement rien sur celui qui partageait sa vie, depuis, semblait-il, si longtemps. Trop pudique pour aborder le sujet, il attendait que le blond s'en ouvre sans brusquer, comme il avait pu le faire auparavant.

\- C'est un choix que j'assume entièrement, poursuivit-il en souriant. Mais toi, Deku, c'est différent. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfermes dedans. J'ai de mon coté, des personnes très précieuses qui m'ont aidé à ne pas perdre pied, quand j'ai décidé de me lancer dans tout ça. Tu n'as que moi et nous travaillons sur le même domaine de recherche. Tu as besoin de connaître d'autres atmosphères, il le faut.

Izuku décoda les paroles de Mirio, saisit la mise en garde : Il pourrait basculer dans la folie s'il continuait de pousser ainsi. Il fut à ce point touché de cette sincère sollicitude qu'il décida de suivre les conseils de son aîné en profitant un peu de sa vie d'étudiant.

Avec Seiya surtout. Le jeune homme, très mature, l'attirait autant qu'il le fascinait. Il débordait de confiance en lui, toujours joyeux... Ils travaillaient énormément ensemble après les cours, allaient au cinéma, lisaient... Chaque interaction lui faisait presque tout oublier, arrivant tout de même à concilier ses recherches et le temps précieux qu'il passait avec lui. Moments pendant lesquels, il ne voyait que lui. Et un jour...

\- Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Izuku se gonfla de bonheur. Après tout, lui aussi était amoureux...

Sûr de ses sentiments et fou d'amour, il s'offrit à lui sans réserve. Ce fut doux et très tendre. Seiya, plus expérimenté, y était aller doucement, attentif, soucieux de rendre la découverte de cet échange charnel la plus agréable possible. Et Izuku y prit, malgré ses appréhensions, sa nervosité relative à toutes les premières fois, beaucoup de plaisir. Par la suite, le plus grand lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait, de l'importance de se protéger à comment rendre fou l'autre de toutes les façons possible pendant l'acte.

Une histoire intense, les premiers mois. Facile, agréable. Se sentir aimé de la sorte, de façon si précieuse, le rendant unique parmi tous les individus qui peuplaient la surface de la terre, Izuku ne l'avait jamais ressenti qu'au travers d'un amour maternel. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de le sentir ainsi, de manière aussi pure et sincère, avec cette sensation que cela durerait pour toujours. Un jour, toutefois, en regardant Seiya étudier à ses côtés à la bibliothèque, le visage concentré... La bombe à retardement au compte à rebours muet située dans son cœur, finit par exploser.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, ne lui rendait pas de la même façon. Au début de leur relation, pendant tous ces mois pourtant, il pensait être réellement amoureux mais comprit à ce moment précis à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Un visage réapparaissait, lointain souvenir, qu'il avait essayé de repousser mais qui, telle une veille photo écornée, abîmée, jaunie, qu'on gardait et regardait de temps à autre en la sortant d'un tiroir ou dans un vieil album, évoquait des instants gravés. Il paraissait inscrit au plus profond de sa chair, à l'image d'un tatouage.

Un souvenir qui ne pouvait s'effacer malgré ses efforts. Toujours là, présent, attendant son heure pour resurgir et l'envelopper à nouveau entièrement, de sorte qu'il lui soit impossible de s'échapper.

Il avait vraiment cru, qu'entouré de tout l'amour offert par Seiya, il oubliait doucement cette personne... Elle l'avait cependant trop marquée pour qu'il ose essayer.

Il retenta encore, quelques semaines durant, puis...

\- Je suis désolé...

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres du brun.

\- C'est pas comme si je m'en doutais... Tu ne voulais jamais me parler de toi, des raisons qui t'ont poussés à choisir ce cursus et surtout, nous n'avons jamais dormi ensemble... Tu te retenais, avec moi. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu aurais suffisamment confiance en moi mais... non apparemment.

\- Il y a trop de choses qui me...

\- Pitié, coupa-t-il, épargne-moi les raisons du style, c'est pas toi, c'est moi, t'as rien à te reprocher, tu es si parfait... On est pas dans un cliché hétéro. La vérité Izuku, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, vrai ?

Izuku ne lui avait jamais donné son surnom. Il aurait détesté l'entendre l'appeler ainsi.

\- Vrai.

Seiya hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Bien.

Tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se briser, il s'approcha de ce garçon si merveilleux qu'il pensait toujours avoir eu la chance de rencontrer et, luttant contre ses larmes, l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

\- Je te souhaite d'être heureux.

Seiya Azumaya disparu ce jour-là de la vie d'Izuku, aussi simplement qu'il en était entré. Si par mégarde, ils leur arrivaient de se croiser sur le campus, ils s'évitaient, Seiya jouant par la suite les indifférents superbe à toutes les tentatives de ébouriffée pour rester son ami.

Izuku, dans l'optique de faire sortir une certaine personne qui continuait indésirablement de s'insinuer toujours plus en lui, alors qu'il désirait oublié jusqu'à son nom, coucha avec d'autres ensuite ; des histoires sans lendemain qu'il oubliait vite, relevant du détail sans importance, inutile.

En rentrant chez lui un jour après les cours, il alluma son ordinateur, en se préparant un thé. En parcourant son courrier électronique des yeux, un sujet de mail l'intrigua, portant comme intitulé : **Que deviens-tu, mon garçon ?**

Il s'installa devant, sa tasse fumante dans la main et lu :

 _Cher Izuku,_  
 _Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'épanouies à Hokkaido ? Ta maman m'a donné ta nouvelle adresse email, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. J'espère aussi que tu me donneras quelques nouvelles. Ici, Shōto n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, c'est comme s'il avait cessé d'exister après ce jour, Enji Todoroki a aussi disparu, bien que le labo semble interdit d'accès, puisque limité à l'entré. Nous nous y sommes rendu une fois avec mon équipe, pour contempler un hangar complètement vide, toujours infesté de rat. On pense que les activités continuent mais on a aucun moyen d'explorer plus avant..._

 _Bakugo Katsuki et Kirishima_ _Eijiro_ _me harcèlent tous les deux pour faire partit de l'unité, chose que j'ai fini par promettre s'ils obtenaient leurs examen. On ne sera pas de trop pour essayer d'arrêter cette folie..._

 _Entre nous, ton ami d'enfance semble aller très mal... Je pense que ton départ, compilé à ce qui est arrivé à Shōto l'a pas mal ébranler... Il ne sait pas où tu es. Ta mère a fait le nécessaire pour que ça reste entre elle, le proviseur et ton professeur principal, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit._

 _Il refuse de quitter la maison dans laquelle vous viviez, désormais en vente. Ses parents et moi-même l'aidons actuellement à réunir l'argent et lui fait en sorte de l'acquérir à un prix raisonnable ; il cumule d'ailleurs plusieurs travaux, en plus de continuer ses études en parallèle, pour essayer d'en devenir propriétaire, ce qui, même s'il ne se plaint pas, le fatigue beaucoup._ _Ce projet s'annonce compliqué mais cela semble lui tenir vraiment à cœur, il y met tous ses efforts, c'est admirable de sa part... Je suppose qu'elle représente énormément pour vous trois..._

 _N'hésite pas à me répondre, je serai très heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles... Sois prudent._

 _All Might._

Katchan... Cela lui ressemblait bien de faire quelque chose dans ce genre... Il était plus sensible qu'il voulait le faire croire. Souriant, il répondit sans hésiter à Toshinori, une idée bien en tête pour réaliser l'objectif de son explosif ami d'enfance...

[*]

\- Réveille-toi, Deku ! secoua Mirio en douceur, tu fais un cauchemar.

Izuku sursauta en ouvrant les yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Tu pleures ?

En tâtant une de ses joues, il la trouva en effet mouillée.

\- C'est toujours le même ? Celui que tu fais depuis un an ? S'enquit son aîné.

\- Oui... J'ai encore rêvé de Shōto, expliqua-t-il en reniflant, on était dans un parc, il n'y avait que lui et moi, il me parlait à peine, comme s'il m'avait oublier ou était sur le point de le faire... Il souffrait tellement, je l'ai senti si fort en moi, je suis sûr qu'il hurlait intérieurement... Je lui ai demandé de m'oublier, il semblait à l'agonie...

Il porta la main à son cœur, deux larmes roulant sur ses joues. Shōto continuait de s'enfoncer, il en avait la certitude. Cette désespérance, cette détresse... C'était trop pour lui. Il eut l'impression de se noyer, aspiré dans des eaux profondes, sans aucun espoir de pouvoir remonter vers la surface, malgré sa lutte acharnée.

\- J'ai peur pour lui, Mirio... Je dois à tout prix le retrouver...

Mirio s'accroupit face à lui et lui sécha les larmes avec les pouces.

\- Tout ira bien... Les choses avancent. Maintenant que tu as obtenu ton doctorat, nous allons pouvoir bouger et lancer plus tard, ces Battle Royale dont tu parlais...

Il s'arrêta, ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ?

\- C'est dangereux...

\- Si tout se passe comme prévu, tout devrait bien aller. Il n'y aura aucune victime, assura Izuku, j'ai conscience que la méthode est extrême mais si je veux attirer l'attention de Enji Todoroki sur moi et avoir une chance de trouver Shōto, c'est le seul moyen...

Mirio lui sourit.

\- N'empêche, comment as-tu fais pour obtenir ton doctorat en seulement trois ans ? demanda-t-il, admiratif. Ça me dépasse. C'est humainement impossible !

\- L'énergie du désespoir tu connais ? Et j'ai mené plusieurs travaux en parallèle, ça m'a bien aidé aussi. Pour en venir au plan, n'oublie que nous devons avant tout voyager à l'étranger pour rencontrer d'autres scientifiques. Je reviendrai ensuite ici et lancerait les Battle.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le blond d'un air grave.

Depuis tout ce temps ensemble, Izuku n'en savait guère plus sur le passé de son cher ami. Même si cela l'attristait quelque peu, son soutien et sa dévotion restait sans faille. Mirio était le seul qui avait de l'importance, le lien le plus précieux qu'il avait créé sans vraiment le chercher, pendant ses années universitaires et qui était désormais indispensable à son équilibre...

[*]

\- Bonsoir, bel endormi...

Izuku tressaillit au son de cette voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Il se retourna pour voir une ombre filer vers lui, le poussant violemment contre un mur de derrière chez lui, dehors, alors qu'il prenait un bol d'air.

\- Je t'ai cherché longtemps, tu sais...

\- Lâchez-moi ! cria Izuku en se débattant.

L'assaillant l'immobilisa sans problème. Le mur de brique tapant son dos à chaque tentative, il finit par abandonner tout signe de rébellion et plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux de son agresseur.

\- Je me rends compte que je ne me suis même pas présenté à toi, la première qu'on s'est vu. Mon nom est Shigaraki Tomura. Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Izuku en essayant de retrouver son calme.

\- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Qui fabrique les SCM ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Son souffle chaud lui balayait le visage, il respirait fort, signe de son excitation grandissante. Le bras à hauteur de sa gorge, Shigaraki n'attendait que sa réponse avant de lui serrer, il le lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ? Personne n'est au courant...

Une personne en réalité l'était, en dehors de Mirio, au-dessus de tout soupçons ; Toshinori savait qu'il travaillait dessus, pas qu'il les fabriquait, pas encore en tout cas... Depuis combien de temps Shigaraki le surveillait ?

\- J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Si ça peut te rassurer, le Doc' ne le sait pas. Je trouve la situation trop amusante pour l'en informer. Mais j'aimerai comprendre... La finalité de tout ça ?

Le silence de la victime le fit sourire.

\- D'accord, déclara Shigaraki, je t'aiderai à entrer dans le labo. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Fais tout ce que tu as faire et quand tu reviendras, rejoins-moi dans celui où tu as été enfermé. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à retrouver cet endroit. Je t'y attendrai tous les matins. On verra comment préparer tout ça.

Cela cachait forcément quelque chose mais l'occasion était trop belle. C'était l'opportunité qu'il attendait, se doutant aussi qu'elle n'était pas gratuite.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, en échange ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa violemment sur la bouche. Izuku grimaça, tant ce fut horrible. Une nausée le prit aussitôt. Cet homme... Ce monstre qui avait abusé de Shōto, qui l'avait surveiller lui, trois ans auparavant, lui disant toutes ces choses qui le hantaient encore... Son mauvais gout, sa langue pressée cherchant la sienne... Répugnant.

\- C'est un bon début, commenta Shigaraki quand il prit fin, satisfait. Le reste est à définir...

Ses mots sonnaient creux. Il était déjà clairement défini, ce reste. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre, il ne s'en cachait même pas...

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? questionna Izuku en s'essuyant la bouche, le dégoût toujours sur le visage.

\- Je suis doué quand il s'agit de traquer mes proies, dit Shigaraki en croisant les bras, tu en es devenue une à partir du moment où tu n'as jamais quitté ma tête, ce depuis notre première rencontre.

 _Il est fou !_

Poussant un rire tonitruant, il se mit à crier :

\- Evidemment, chaton ! On reste pas aussi longtemps sous la coupe d'un scientifique sans y laisser des plumes... Mais, mon cas est un peu particulier puisque je l'étais déjà avant. Le Doc m'a libéré, je n'ai plus besoin de lutter pour la contenir...

Izuku ne bougea pas, sentant qu'il n'avait pas fini. L'abuseur ajouta, plus bas :

\- Je n'ai toujours pas abandonné... Je veux jouer avec toi.

Le scientifique se sentit prisonnier de la flamme de ses yeux, elle voulait le consumer entièrement. Il se colla au mur en frissonnant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... fit Shigaraki sur un ton faussement cajoleur, je suis plutôt patient. J'attendrai que tu reviennes. Quand tu seras au labo, je m'en donnerai à cœur joie pour te faire hurler de différentes façon...

Il en salivait d'avance, visiblement heureux d'avoir ce but... C'était pour ça qu'il comptait l'aider ? Parce qu'il nourrissait une obsession pour lui ? Si Izuku avait un doute quant à sa stabilité mentale, il fut dissipé sitôt qu'il le comprit. Tomura Shigaraki était définitivement fou.

\- Je veux ta parole, Shigaraki. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, c'est pour m'annoncer que je peux l'infiltrer. Si tu m'aides, je ferai quelque chose pour toi en retour.

Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais tout lui irait, tant qu'il pouvait éviter d'être un jouet entre ses mains, ayant eu un petit aperçu de sa folie... Cette idée l'effrayait franchement.

Shigaraki haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu voudras, tu y as plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, de toute façon. En revanche, ne tarde pas trop...

Il s'éloigna à reculons, ses yeux rouge brillant de cette lueur sadique et se fondit dans la nuit.

Quand il fut hors de vue, Izuku se laissa tomber le long du mur en reprenant son souffle. Comment Shigaraki était au courant qu'il fabriquait les SCM ? A part Toshinori, personne d'autre ne connaissait l'objet de ses études à Tokyo... Sauf si... Quelqu'un avait épié leur conversation, le jour où il était venu dans son bureau... En partant du principe que la fabrication était la suite logique après l'étude, ça se tenait...

Il rangea cette réflexion pour plus tard, se remit difficilement sur ses jambes en coton et entra chez lui, raconter cette drôle de confrontation à son colocataire...

[*]

Couché, son regard dans le vide, Izuku se remémorait tout ça... Il avait oublié l'après, les voyages à travers le monde, la rencontre avec d'autres scientifiques, le lancement de ses Battle qui avaient conduit à la mort de tant de personne innocentes, tout ça pour attirer l'attention de Enji Todoroki... Une certaine résignation l'envahissait, maintenant qu'il mesurait toute l'horreur de sa situation. Il avait tué tellement de gens en les fabriquant, en les fournissant... Katsuki avait raison. Indirectement, il était le seul fautif... Quoi de plus normale de mourir après tout ça ?

Shōto ne souffrait plus, Katchan avancerait mieux sans lui et Mirio était là aussi, continuerait ce qu'ils avaient entrepris... Même le souvenir de sa tendre mère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde mais était obligé de tenir à distance depuis son retour, ne suffisait pas à le retenir...

Il voulait lâcher prise. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi fatigué, de subir tout ça... C'était ce que Shōto voulait faire taire ?

Soudain, tout devint noir, autour de lui. Il était parfaitement conscient pourtant, que se passait-il ? Il comprit en entendant l'agitation extérieure que le courant de tout le laboratoire avait été coupé.

Des pas précipités se rapprochaient de plus en plus de sa chambre. Il entendit la porte automatique s'ouvrir mais ne vit rien, qu'une lumière rouge semblant s'approcher prudemment de son lit. Il n'avait plus la force de se défendre, de lever la tête... Il n'avait plus la force de rien. Son corps se consumait de l'intérieur, son dos déchiré le faisait souffrir, sa tête était trop lourde pour lui, prête à exploser... Tout était si brumeux...

Quelques secondes plus tard, des doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens en un contact timide mais débordant de tendresse.

\- C'est fini, dit cette voix qui paraissait lointaine mais qu'il reconnut malgré tout, tu rentres avec moi.

Il sentit son poids quitter le lit et une douce senteur d'après-rasage titilla son odorat, deux bras l'enserrant avec force, comme par peur qu'il s'échappe ou disparaisse.

\- Franchement Deku... Ton plan était trop risqué... Jusqu'où tu comptais t'enfoncer comme ça ?!

Il sourit faiblement sous les reproches que lui adressait la voix en colère. La tête posée contre le torse musclé, il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité...

\- Sortons d'ici.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience...

 _Cette_ personne était venue le sauver...


	30. Chapitre 14 : Choix

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

* * *

 _MissLittleWadada : Coucou ! Désolée pour les cliffhangers ! J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop pour celui-ci du coup :p_

 _yuki-604 : Hello yuki ! Je me demandais si tu me lisais encore, j'ai eu ma réponse^^ Ravie de te revoir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **[II] Chapitre 14 : Choix**

* * *

Mina Ashido, en plus d'être fan de rose, adorait son travail. Elle était faite pour ça. Telle une héroïne de bande-dessinée, elle punissait les méchants, les envoyaient en prison pour une ville toujours plus sûre. Elle dormait rarement, n'aimait pas trop ça de toute façon ; c'était pour elle, une perte de temps quand la criminalité ne dormait jamais. L'adrénaline lui donnait l'énergie suffisante, ainsi que... la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis la fin du lycée.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, l'amour ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Elle s'intéressait aux garçons, un peu, sans plus. Elle avait déjà à cette époque, autre chose de plus important à faire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore défini. C'est pour ça que lorsque l'amour avait commencé à planter ces graines dans son cœur pour en plus quelqu'un avec qui elle ne voyait pas faire sa vie, elle avait cru à une blague, essayant de s'en débarrasser. C'était toutefois déjà bien enraciné quand elle s'était rendue de la présence de la plante. Il ne manquait à ce stade, plus que les fleurs qui finirent par éclore, en entendant la personne qu'elle avait choisi sans le vouloir, se déclarer à elle de manière franche, en allant droit au but, trait de caractère que Mina adorait.

Elle et cette personne s'étaient très vite installées ensemble et depuis, c'était un pur bonheur. Elles n'empiétaient pas dans l'espace de l'autre, si l'une d'elle avait des soucis, l'autre attendait, prête à écouter sans juger. Elles fonctionnaient comme ça et ça marchait plutôt bien.

Mina ne cachait jamais rien à sa moitié, elle connaissait son travail, les dangers, quand bien même elle s'inquiétait, elle ne disait rien, parfaitement au fait que la rose avait trouvée dedans une raison de vivre, excitation constante de mettre sa vie en jeu dans chaque affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait.

L'autre observait, un peu plus calme et tranquille, la temporisait de temps à autre quand elle sentait qu'elle partait trop loin.

En travaillant sur l'affaire des Battle Royale, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si passionnée, si obsédée par une enquête. Elles avaient cessées mais Mina travaillait encore dessus, parfois en cachette, tentant de comprendre qui et pourquoi, sans succès.

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin-là, l'autre moitié ne fut pas surprise de découvrir la place à côté d'elle vide et fraîche, comme trop souvent depuis le début de cette affaire. Elle l'effleura des doigts et sourit se demandant tout de même où elle trouvait une telle énergie.

Son portable se mit à vibrer, sur sa table de chevet. Elle tendit le bras et le prit dans sa main, ses yeux se posant l'instant d'après sur l'écran où affichait un message :

 _Bonjour mon amour ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi... Je suis désolée en ce moment, c'est un peu la folie mais je reviens ce soir à la maison ! Hâte de te voir, tu me manque tellement ! Passe une bonne journée ! Couvre-toi bien, il fait un peu frais, je t'aime._

 _Pinky_

C'était un jeu entre elles, depuis la fin du lycée : Influencées par un certain garçon au caractère explosif de leur classe, les deux moitiés s'étaient données des surnoms. L'une s'appelait Pinky, l'autre, parce que petite, elle aurait voulu être invisible, se faisait appeler Invisible Girl...

[*]

Naomasa Tsukauchi laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, en voyant le visage fatigué de Mina Ashido, affalée sur sa chaise de bureau, au bord de l'endormissement. Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un gobelet fumant. Elle releva des yeux gonflés vers lui et se saisit avec une lenteur infinie du contenant. La brûlure de ses doigts la fit sursauter, elle écarquilla des yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

\- Tu devrais arrêter, Ashido... conseilla son chef en prenant place en face d'elle. Tu t'épuises pour rien, ces Battle ont arrêtées depuis des mois déjà.

Mina secoua la tête.

\- Justement, Monsieur. Cela n'est-il pas étrange ? Comme si la personne derrière tout ça avait subitement décidé de tout interrompre, sans raison. Ce n'est pas normal étant donné la fréquence de ces Battle, avant.

Le policier réfléchit un instant et la regarda d'un air grave.

\- A mon avis, il doit avoir deux raisons qui expliquent leur arrêt totales. La première, la personne qui les organisaient a fini par se lasser de ce petit jeu. La deuxième, elle avait un but fixé, qu'elle a fini par atteindre. Par conséquent, continuer aurait été inutile.

Ce fut au tour de Mina de se perdre dans ses réflexions.

\- Mezo et moi avons réussi à prouver que quelqu'un était derrière tout ça mais nous n'arrivons pas à savoir qui et pourquoi...

\- Pour le moment, Mina, cela n'a plus d'importance. Les réponses viendront d'elles-mêmes, j'en suis sûr. Je connais ta passion pour cette affaire mais d'autres attendent, plus urgentes. Va t'allonger un peu dans la salle de repos et reviens-nous en forme.

En souriant, il tapota affectueusement sa main.

[*]

\- Mina ? Tu veux que te vernisse les ongles ? Demanda Toru en lui montrant le petit verre rose.

Mina lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle savait pourquoi sa petite amie lui demandait ça. Elle l'a sentait préoccupée, voulait qu'elle se vide la tête en regardant les gestes appliqués, rempli d'amour quand elle lui peignait les ongles. En instant propice à la confidence, l'une et l'autre finissaient toujours par se parler à cœur ouvert.

Toru alla préparer ses ustensiles, tandis que Mina s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise de son bureau, éteignant et poussant son ordinateur dans un coin. L'amoureuse revint un instant plus tard et posa ses affaires dans l'ordre dans lequel elle comptait s'en servir. Ce préambule avait toujours amusée Mina. Cette fois, elle soupçonnait sa petite amie de prendre délibérément son temps, manière à elle de lui dire : "Après des nuits sans toi, à mon tour de te faire languir un peu...".

Toru prit une chaise et la plaça à côté de la rose. Elle s'assit dessus et lui prit la main avec délicatesse quand l'autre tenait une lime à ongles prête à l'emploi.

\- Ça m'avait manquer... murmura Mina en voyant la lime commencer à s'activer.

\- A moi aussi, renchérit l'autre en souriant.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la rose, je te délaisse en ce moment...

\- Je sais à quel point tu adores ton boulot, me dire "je suis désolée", c'est comme t'excuser de la dévotion dont tu fais preuve à son égard et c'est inutile de t'excuser pour ça. Il fait partie de toi et je t'aime aussi pour cette raison.

\- Alors... Tu n'es pas en colère ?

La façon un peu timide dont la question avait été posée fit éclater de rire Toru.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Est-ce que tu m'en veux quand je corrige les devoirs de mes élèves jusque tard dans la nuit ?

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons.

\- Tu vois...

L'esthéticienne improvisée lui sourit, posa sa lime et prit un gel, dont elle déposa une noisette sur chacune des mains de sa seule et unique cliente avant de lui masser en douceur.

\- J'ai déjeuner avec Tsuyu l'autre jour, raconta Toru. Tu devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit. Midoriya Izuku est réapparu, comme par enchantement. Elle l'a vu manger en compagnie de Ocha, il y a plusieurs mois. Paraît qu'il est encore plus beau !

C'était du Toru tout craché. Bien qu'elle aimait Mina de tout son cœur, elle avait horreur des étiquettes. Sa philosophie était la suivante : "Fille ou garçon, peu importe, tant qu'ils s'y prennent bien et qu'ils font battre mon cœur !"

\- Il est parti du jour au lendemain, sans un bruit, tout comme Todoroki d'ailleurs, se souvint Mina. Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- D'après ce que lui a dit Ocha, c'est un scientifique.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la rose. Et sur quoi travaille-t-il ?

Toru haussa les épaules alors qu'elle commençait à colorier les ongles de la policière.

Silencieuse, Mina rassemblait ses idées. Elle se rappelait, vaguement, de la phrase du professeur Aizawa quand il avait annoncé le départ d'Izuku à toute la classe, "Une raison familiale" ; elle se souvenait par contre très nettement de la réaction de Bakugo Katsuki, une fois l'annonce prononcée, ce cri rageur, sortit du plus profond de ses entrailles, de sa table qu'il avait retournée, en proie à la fureur qui menaçait de le faire tomber. En le voyant courir hors de la salle, elle avait compris qu'il connaissait la vraie raison derrière le départ de leur camarade et qu'elle était étroitement liée à la disparition de Todoroki Shōto...

Elle n'était pas devenue policière pour le retrouver, c'était une vraie vocation, dictée par la simple volonté de se sentir comme une héroïne, toutefois, elle n'avait jamais oublié les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés ensembles, quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël. Son expression surtout l'avait marquée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait repérée, lors de cette cérémonie d'entrée au lycée, il semblait heureux pour la première fois, de faire partie de la seconde A. Les deux départs étaient trop rapprochés pour que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Et il en était de même pour ce retour, elle en était persuadée...

[*]

 _Katchan_...

 _Katchan_... !

 _Katchan_!

 _KATCHAN_!

Il se redressa sur son séant, le corps en nage, frissonnant, le souffle précipité.

Il était hanté par les appels de Deku qui résonnaient dans ses cauchemars, depuis ce soir-là où il était parti de leur appartement. Frustration, colère et amertume se mélangeaient en lui, créant un cocktail explosif. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester passif à attendre quand celui qui comptait tant pour lui souffrait ; les marques dans son dos, les changements dans son comportement le prouvait. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là, par tous les moyens...

Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, alla dans la salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure et regarda son reflet ruisselant, pendant de longues secondes, les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant dans la vasque du lavabo. Si avant, il se dégoûtait de ce qu'il lui avait fait, maintenant, le laisser là-bas venait se juxtaposer aux pierres grises de sa tour de culpabilité.

Cela ne finira jamais, elle grandirait encore et encore, atteignant le ciel gris éternel...

Il se détourna et sortit. En refermant la porte, il sentit un courant d'air glacial venant de la fenêtre ouverte du salon qu'il alla lentement fermer.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda-t-il, en observant son reflet sur la vitre de sa fenêtre.

\- Te parler, répliqua une voix derrière lui.

Faiblement éclairée par la lune, encapuchonnée rendant seule sa silhouette visible, l'ombre apparue, à plusieurs centimètres de lui..

Sans se retourner, comme si le verre formait un mur où chacun voyait l'autre, sans pouvoir l'atteindre, unique moyen de communication entre eux, Katsuki s'adressa à elle :

\- Deku est vivant ?

\- Deku ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Oh, c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ? Il...

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

\- Oui, il est vivant, finit-elle par déclarer.

L'espace d'une seconde, un éclair de soulagement passa sur les traits de son visage, avant d'être déformé par la colère.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses... répondit évasivement la voix. Mais en ce moment... Lui. Et tu gênes.

Après un court silence, elle reprit :

\- Les expériences sur lui ne donne pas grand-chose à vrai dire, en fouillant dans sa mémoire, ton image revient, sans arrêt. Les violences que tu lui as fait subir, les premiers temps. Puis ensuite, ça a changé. Ce qui s'est passé entre vous dans les vestiaires, ce désir qu'il ressent pour toi... Ça m'énerve. En outre, tu as soigné ses blessures aussi, alors qu'il m'appartient.

Katsuki resta silencieux.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu disparaisses, rompit-elle, je suis sûr que nous aurions accès à toute cette partie qu'il semble avoir verrouillée. Cela dit, maintenant que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle proie, je prendrai mon temps, la chasse n'en sera que meilleure...

Visiblement pressée d'en finir, elle conclut :

\- J'embrasserai... Deku, de ta part.

Elle disparue.

Katsuki relâcha toute la tension emmagasiner par son corps qu'avait provoquer cette rencontre, dans un long soupir. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand il y parvint, il se retourna et se redirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, avant de s'habiller et de sortir de chez lui.

[*]

\- Je veux faire sortir Deku du labo, annonça-t-il à Mirio et Toshinori qu'il avait demandé à voir en urgence, dans le bureau du chef.

Il raconta ensuite le face-à-face avec le visiteur nocturne, ce qui eut pour effet de convaincre les deux blond, qui narrèrent à leur tour ce que leur avait raconté Izuku, après que Shigaraki l'ai retrouvé, deux ans auparavant. Un plan fut mis au point pour, dans un premier temps, trouvé la nouvelle localisation du laboratoire et ensuite, l'infiltrer de manière à au moins récupérer le scientifique.

\- Une fois que vous aurez trouvé sa localisation, je me chargerai d'en faire un plan détaillé et de pirater le système informatique. Je couperai le courant, expliqua Mirio en se retroussant les manches. Cela ne devrait pas me demander trop de difficultés. Si on prend en compte le temps de réactivité, vous disposerez d'environ cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit rétabli. Il faudra par conséquent agir vite.

\- Je t'accompagnerai, décida Toshinori. Tu t'occuperas d'Izuku et moi de Shōto.

\- Il refusera de vous suivre, dit Katsuki sur un ton catégorique.

\- Pas si Izuku se charge de le convaincre avant, répliqua Toshinori, énigmatique, leur offrant un clin d'œil malicieux.

[*]

\- Pourquoi reviens-tu ici tous les jours, _Tōya_? Demanda la voix fatiguée d'Izuku, allongé sur le lit. Laisse-moi.

Il aurait aimé, le laisser tranquille seulement, l'autre guidait ses pas toujours malgré lui. Il avait supplié le Docteur Todoroki d'essayer de le faire disparaître, il avait refusé.

" C'est un combat entre vous deux, avait-il déclaré. A toi d'en sortir gagnant."

La présence du jeune scientifique empirait les choses ; chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui ôter la vie, les sentiments de l'autre le submergeait, l'empêchant d'aller au bout de son envie. Au lieu de ça, il lui faisait face tous les jours, quand il savait qu'il avait regagné sa chambre.

Parfois, il le regardait dormir, parfois il le soignait, parfois, il voulait l'embrasser, parfois, il essayait de le tuer. Tout s'embrouillait et il se sentait faible de ne savoir résister à l'amour qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

Il ne répondit pas, le fixant toujours, une cigarette entre les doigts d'une main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tōya écrasa sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier à sa droite et s'avança vers lui. Izuku ne bougeait pas, ayant trop mal à l'intérieur de son corps pour en solliciter un muscle. Il le regarda s'allonger au-dessus de lui, puis se redresser. Ses yeux bleus d'un naturel glacé, brillaient cette fois d'une étrange façon, à la fois hypnotique et effrayante.

\- C'est toi que je veux, dit-il, la voix rauque. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé comment. Est-ce que je te tue, est-ce que je te soigne, ou est-ce que je t'embrasse ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, à cause de ces douleurs perpétuelles. Peu importe ce que Tōya décidait, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Le prenant au mot, le brun approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de l'autre qui ferma les yeux. A quelques millimètres, il s'arrêta, la peur au ventre. Cette fois, c'était bien lui qui avait peur et non _l'autre_. Ce désir était le sien et l'identifié comme tel le tétanisait, les yeux écarquillés. Depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? La frontière se fissurait, s'étiolait, il n'en restait plus que des miettes. Bientôt, il se laisserait complètement envahir par les sentiments de _l'autre_.

Il posa les mains sur le cou de sa victime mais était incapable de le serrer.

\- Tu ne peux pas, dit Izuku, un sourire au coin. Que tu sois un autre ne change rien. Tu n'as jamais pu, tu ne pourras jamais.

Tōya ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder et durant ce duel oculaire qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre, il sut qu'il avait raison.

[*]

Mina fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, toujours incrédule. Poussée par une impulsion étrange, elle avait taper sans arrière-pensée, le nom de Midoriya Izuku dans la barre de son moteur de recherche internet, quelques jours auparavant. Les résultats dataient de plusieurs mois déjà, quand bien même, elle y avait remarqué deux mots faisant atteindre son échelle de curiosité à un niveau maximum.

 _Scientifique. SCM._

Elle se doutait, de la raison de ses frissons qui la secouaient. A partir du moment où elle avait isolé ces deux informations, une lampe s'était allumée dans son cerveau. En cuisinant un peu Toru, elle avait réussi à se faire une idée de la date de retour de son ancien camarade de classe sur l'archipel. Deux semaines plus tard, les Battle avaient été arrêtées, d'un coup.

Elle était loin d'être stupide mais il fallait avant de penser à bouger, qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle attendait fébrilement actuellement. Elle avait encore l'espoir de se tromper.

\- Il paraît que tu veux me voir, fit une voix familière, la tirant de ses pensées.

Tant bien que mal, elle tenta de dessiner un sourire aussi sincère qu'elle le put en posant les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Salut, l'explosif. Merci d'être venu.

Katsuki entra dans la pièce et, retirant sa veste, s'installa en face d'elle.

\- J'ai été surpris de cette soudaine demande, commenta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je me doute, consentit Mina. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai de l'eau minérale et du café instantané à te proposer.

L'explosif refusa de la tête, intérieurement impatient qu'elle en vienne au fait.

\- Je serai brève. C'est à propos de Midoriya.

Katsuki haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu savais qu'il travaillait sur les SCM ?

\- Oui. Il est dans notre unité en ce moment.

\- Depuis quand est-il revenu ?

\- Quelques mois.

\- Est-ce que c'est lui, le responsable des Battle ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? demanda Katsuki, la colère en lui.

\- Calme-toi... tenta d'apaiser Mina. Je ne suis pas en train de l'accuser. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et je m'interroge, voilà tout. Midoriya est un scientifique spécialisé dans le SCM. Comme par hasard, la date de cession des Battle coïncide plus ou moins avec celle de son retour. Avoue quand même que c'est un peu gros pour un simple hasard.

Les traits soudain durcis, Katsuki rétorqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu me fais chier avec tes questions !

\- J'espère que tu le sais, s'il est lié à cette affaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais l'arrêter. Peu importe notre passé ensemble.

Katsuki se leva, la chaise basculant en arrière sous l'impulsion.

\- Fais ce que tu as faire, j'en ferais de même.

A son tour, calmement, Mina se leva et se plaça à quelques centimètre de lui, le défiant du regard.

\- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Au fond, je n'ai pas besoin d'une confirmation. Je sais que j'ai raison et où qu'il soit, je l'arrêterai, tu as ma parole. Essaie donc de m'en empêcher.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça.

Il marcha vers la porte quand elle le rappela, sa veste tendue dans sa main. Sans un mot, il la prit et partit.

Manquait plus que ça... Voilà que Mina se la jouait super-héroïne. Il n'avait pas le temps. La priorité était de sortir Izuku de ce maudit laboratoire. Il aviserait pour le reste le moment venu.

\- Je ne veux plus te tuer, finalement accueillit la voix de Shigaraki quand Katsuki rentra ce soir-là. Le seul qui m'intéresse, c'est lui.

\- Et t'as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me dire ça ? Demanda le blond incrédule.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te tuer, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Le résultat est le même. Deku m'appartient.

En une fraction de seconde, Shigaraki se précipita vers lui, et tous les deux s'écroulèrent à grand bruit sur le sol. Sans vraiment résister, Katsuki mit tout de même sa main sur son visage pour le repousser. Puis, l'instant d'après, lui envoya un gros coup de genou dans les parties de son adversaire qui se tordit de douleur.

\- Je le savais, dit Katsuki en se relevant, tu es plus doué pour parler que pour te battre.

Shigaraki s'écroula sur le sol, une douleur aiguë se répandant dans tout son corps.

Katsuki se rua sur lui et dans une pulsion meurtrière se mit à l'étrangler.

\- Si tu meurs, tu ne torturas plus Deku...

Lentement, Shigaraki afficha un sourire mauvais.

\- Si tu fais ça... Il meurt. J'ai laissé des instructions, si je ne rentre pas dans un maximum de trois heures... Le Doc peut le tuer... Parvint-il à articuler.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu es prêt... à risquer sa vie... pour vo...ir ?

Le tortionnaire sourit davantage quand il sentit les mains desserrer leur prise. Sans lui donner l'occasion d'ajouter un commentaire, Katsuki hurla :

\- Dégage de chez moi !

[*]

Il s'inquiétait, à mesure que le plan approchait de sa mise en œuvre. En théorie, lui et ses deux comparses avaient prévu toutes les éventualités mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il passait des heures à étudier le schéma qu'avait pu faire Mirio des lieux, rien ne devait lui échapper. La vie de Deku et celle de Shōto en dépendaient.

[*]

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? s'assura Mirio dans l'oreillette. Rappelez-vous, quand le courant sera coupé, vous n'aurez que quatre minutes pour agir, cinq max. J'espère que vous avez mémoriser le plan. Il se peut qu'il y ait des différences mineures, restez aux aguets et soyez prudents. Ramenez-les.

[*]

\- Je t'ai pas dit ! s'exclama Shigaraki en joie en posant Izuku sur le lit. J'ai rencontré ce Bakugo Katsuki, celui qui t'obsèdes tellement. Il est charmant.

 _Tu es trop prévisible, mon pauvre..._

Izuku ferma les yeux. Shigaraki l'observa et secoua la tête.

\- T'en a plus pour très longtemps, à ce rythme, c'est dommage... J'aurai bien aimer continuer de m'amuser avec toi...

Il le regarda encore quelques secondes et sortit de la chambre.

[*]

Izuku dormait profondément alors que Tōya était sur lui. Il observa attentivement chaque trait de son visage et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Les siennes finirent par effleurer en douceur celles de sa proie. Son corps et son cerveau en réclamèrent aussitôt plus et il l'embrassa ainsi, doucement, encore et encore. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin il n'en avait pas le droit, avait peur des conséquences. Tōya se rapprochait déjà pour la énième fois quand Izuku ouvrit brusquement les yeux et réduisit la fine distance qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même si Tōya voulait bouger, il ne le pouvait plus, les yeux rendus grand ouverts par la surprise, paralysant tout le reste. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de manière quasi-automatique, la langue du scientifique cherchant la sienne. Il se raidit quand il sentit le muscle y insérer quelque chose qu'il fut forcé d'avaler. Une fois fait, Izuku rompit l'échange. Tōya s'éloigna précipitamment et s'essuya la bouche en se mettant sur pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? cria-t-il.

Reprenant son souffle, Izuku sourit.

\- Cette fois, tu viens avec moi... murmura-t-il.

[*]

Silencieusement, Katsuki sortit de la bouche d'aération qui avait servi de porte d'entrée pour aller du côté du bâtiment où Izuku était retenu prisonnier, Toshinori ayant pris un chemin différent pour retrouver Shōto.

Affublé d'une blouse blanche, il espérait pouvoir se fondre dans la masse jusqu'à la coupure qui était prévu, s'il se référait au compte à rebours de sa montre, dans une soixantaine de secondes.

Mirio avait donné comme directive de ne pas chercher à jouer les explorateurs, la priorité étant les deux otages ; alors il attendait, faisant semblant d'étudier avec le plus grand sérieux, des documents, simple feuilles blanches reliées par des agrafes, derrière des lunettes carrées noires pour qui passait toujours à la va-vite, devant lui.

Cet accoutrement lui rappela le lointain souvenir de Tenya Iida. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il devenait tandis que s'écoulaient les vingt dernières secondes les plus longues de sa vie.

[*]

En entrant dans la pièce, Toshinori trouva Shōto à l'apparence changée évanoui sur le sol. Il supposa qu'il avait juste eu le temps de regagner sa chambre avant que le somnifère ne fasse effet.

\- Izuku avait vraiment tout prévu... Soupira impressionné le grand blond en s'agenouillant vers l'endormi.

[*]

 _Enfin._

Katsuki activa ses lunettes infra-rouge et marcha droit vers son objectif, ignorant l'agitation autour de lui.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit, ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le côté où était allongé Izuku. Il s'approcha prudemment et s'accroupit, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, la colère s'emparant de son être, en constatant rapidement son état. Il la fit taire, se concentrant sur l'instant, et prononça une phrase identique à celle de Toshinori au même moment, qui les libéra tous les deux, Shōto et lui, instantanément.

\- C'est fini, tu rentres avec moi.

L'affolement le plus complet leur servant de couverture, ils purent sortir sans réel soucis, dans les temps. L'heure d'action n'avait pas été choisie au hasard : Une fois le mouchard en place par Katsuki, ils avaient pu découvrir en scrutant le moindre mouvement de Shigaraki, que le sujet suivait son maître à l'extérieur, tous les jours à la même heure. Les principaux obstacles dégagés, ils ne doutaient pas de la complète réussite du plan...

\- Arrête, Bakugo ! Stoppa une voix une fois dehors.

Il se figea, Izuku inconscient dans les bras. Arme à la main, Mina Ashido se tenait derrière lui.

\- Pose-le, ordonna-t-elle.

Katsuki se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Tu m'as pisté, c'est ça ? Tu sais donc qu'il est mal en point. Je ne peux pas te le laisser.

\- C'est un assassin ! Cria Mina. Il doit aller en prison.

\- Je sais. Je dois malgré tout le prendre avec moi, il le faut. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, mais tu dois me croire, il n'essaiera pas de s'enfuir, je te le promets.

\- Non ! refusa Mina en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Je l'emmènerai à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit soigné, pose-le et va-t'en.

\- Je t'en prie... supplia l'explosif, la voix aiguë. Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne supporterai de le perdre encore. S'il te plaît, Mina...

La volonté de la rose s'évanouie définitivement quand elle entendit son propre nom prononcé par la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé. Alors, il était capable de sentiment finalement... Son regard suppliant, sa voix tremblante, ses larmes dans les yeux, l'emportèrent sur ses mains ; elle baissa son arme, résignée.

\- Dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis... chuchota-t-elle, le corps secoué.

Katsuki, après lui avoir jeté un regard chargé de reconnaissance, se dirigea vers le fourgon où Toshinori attendait déjà, serrant contre lui, un Shōto bien différent de son souvenir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Mirio ferma la porte et démarra aussi vite que possible.

\- Tu te souviens où l'on doit aller ? questionna Toshinori au conducteur.

Sans quitter la route des yeux, Mirio hocha la tête.

Izuku papillonna des yeux et croisa ceux de Katsuki, inquiets et humides.

\- Je savais... que tu viendrais me chercher...

\- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Deku de mes deux... Attends que tu reprennes des forces, je te tuerai.

Izuku souriant, sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience...

[*]

En constatant le vide de la pièce, désertée par son occupant, Shigaraki poussa un hurlement de rage.

[*]

\- Ah, enfin vous voilà ! Dis donc, Toshinori, va falloir qu'on parle, toi et moi !

Toshinori descendit du fourgon et sourit à cette silhouette si familière.

\- Je suis navré, Gran Torino, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner à part vous.

La mine contrariée, le vieil homme regardait son protégé d'un œil mauvais.


	31. Chapitre 15 : Briser les chaînes

**[II] Chapitre 15 : Briser les chaînes...**

* * *

\- Crimson ! Héla une voix impatiente, ça fait une heure que je te sonne ! Tu pourrais m'honorer de ta présence à la fin ?

Le jeune dénommé aux cheveux rouges referma son livre d'un coup sec, signe de l'agacement à son apogée, en entendant les appels toujours plus pressants. Premièrement, il avait horreur qu'il le surnomme Crimson, quand ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Deuxièmement, il connaissant la raison derrière ces apostrophes incessantes, chose qu'il voulait éviter d'entendre, veille ritournelle à ses oreilles depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Néanmoins, parce qu'il sentait ne pas avoir le choix, il se présenta d'un pas traînant devant la personne qui le réclamait à corps et à cris.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'insurgea celle-ci, contrariée, en voyant le jeune homme.

\- Grand-père... Pitié, pas ce soir, supplia-t-il vainement, je suis fatigué.

Le vieil homme bossu arqua un sourcil.

\- Fatigué ? Cracha-t-il en grimaçant, comme s'il avait proféré une insulte. T'es jeune ! De quelle fatigue tu parles là ? Viens t'asseoir, faut qu'on discute, petit.

Crimson soupira en secouant la tête et obéissant tout de même à son aïeul, s'assit sagement près de lui.

Se raclant un peu la gorge, celui-ci commença.

\- N'oublie pas Crim'. Ton destin est déjà tracé : Tu es destiné à devenir policier, tout comme tes parents, tes grands-parents, arrière grands-parents... On a ça dans le sang, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

L'adolescent réprima un bâillement d'ennui. Il connaissait la chanson par cœur, l'air, les paroles ne changeaient jamais. Quand il était lancé, il ne prêtait aucune attention à Crimson qui essayait, les premières fois qu'il l'entendait d'expliquer à son ancêtre qu'il ne voulait pas suivre cette voie. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ses parents, tués durant l'intervention d'une prise d'otage, le laissant orphelin à un âge encore tendre.

Son premier, long désenchantement du métier avait démarré au moment où son grand-père lui annonça, à la fois calme, triste, un peu fier de ce travail qui se transmettait de génération en génération, flambeau devenu emblème de sa famille depuis son existence, avait eu raison de ses tant adorés et admirés parents.

Ce jour-là, en démarrant sa nouvelle vie avec son unique parent encore de ce monde, en portant cette blessure énorme qui ne cicatriserait pas, le temps démuni face à son chagrin qu'il continuerait de transporter jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il s'était juré d'aller à contre-courant de sa prétendue destinée.

Il écoutait d'une oreille la tirade du vieil homme, toujours passionnée, malgré les années très lointaine, évanouies désormais, où il était de service. " Ce qui est arrivé à tes parents est malheureux... tu ne dois jamais trahir tes collègues... se battre pour la protection des citoyens..." il pouvait le réciter à la virgule près.

Bien sûr, son grand-père ignorait qu'en dehors des murs de sa maison, celui qu'il adorait tant appeler "Crimson", était une vraie petite crapule. Il séchait les cours, passait son temps dans la salle d'arcade située au coin de la rue avec sa petite bande, fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes et même des joints, parfois. Il s'alcoolisait aussi, très souvent, à la recherche de cette ivresse qui pouvait lui faire tout oublier. Malheureusement pour lui, quand il en était proche, l'image de son grand-père, voûté par la grosse horloge temporelle qu'il peinait de plus en plus à porter sur son dos, apparaissait, déçue, triste, réprobatrice. Il n'avait de ce fait, pas une seule fois de sa vie découché, ses pieds le ramenant, il ne savait toujours comment, vers le chemin de sa maison.

Il lui arrivait, régulièrement, de commettre des petits larcins. Malgré ça, la police ne sonnait pas chez lui, suffisamment malin qu'il était pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il aimait sincèrement son grand-père, la seule personne à lui avoir tendu la main quand il se pensait seul au monde, sans frère, ni sœur, oncle ou tante, il l'avait recueilli, faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour apporter à ce petit cramoisi, la stabilité qu'il croyait essentiel à son développement. Il détestait l'idée de lui causer plus de chagrin, alors il était prudent.

De temps à autre, quand cette pensée le traversait, il faisait un effort, ouvrant ses deux écoutilles, en essayant de se projeter comme son grand-père le voulait, mais cette représentation, tellement incertaine et surtout utopique, quand il revoyait ses parents lui lancer en souriant : " Bonne journée et à ce soir ! On te racontera tout en rentrant ! " ce matin-là de cette journée orageuse, présage du malheur qui allait s'abattre sur lui, il renonçait, retournant à ces petites affaires malhonnêtes, à la recherche de son ivresse.

Il demandait pardon à son grand-père en son for intérieur, d'être aussi faillible mais son aversion était tel que rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis.

De tout son être, il abhorrait ce métier de poulet. Ses représentations, ses responsabilités... Cela équivalait à une mort lente, douloureuse, la pire de toute à ses yeux. Il n'était pas fait pour ça et comptait bien le prouver en se déchargeant de ce leg familial.

C'est durant sa seconde année de lycée que devenir connu lui fit tourner la tête. Cela paraissait tellement évident qu'il se demanda alors comment il n'y avait pas réfléchis plus tôt. Les personnes célèbres avaient tout : La gloire, l'argent, la reconnaissance. C'était d'autant plus gratifiant que de servir un pays toujours plus décadent, avec lequel il n'était plus en phase depuis longtemps. Il n'avait de toute façon pas cette fibre patriotique en lui, le pays ayant abandonné, oublié ses parents quand eux, avaient donné leurs vies pour les mettre au service de la veuve et l'orphelin.

Une fois célèbre, son grand-père serait à l'abri du besoin, il le laisserait tranquillement finir ses vieux jours où bon lui semblait, la destination importait peu.

La mort cela dit, en décida autrement et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce souhait. Le décès de son ancêtre survint l'année suivante, sonna la fin de sa scolarité. Prévoyant, l'aïeul, avait laissé suffisamment d'argent, ainsi que le titre de propriété de la maison à son nom lui assurant ainsi toujours un toit au-dessus de la tête.

Dans une lettre, sorte de testament qu'il lui avait laissé, il apprit que son grand-père était au courant de ses agissements limite mais qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute, de ne pas avoir su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, obnubilé par l'envie de faire de son "cramoisi de petit-fils" un bon policier, une personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

A la fin de sa lettre, il s'excusait, lui souhaitant de trouver le bonheur sur le chemin qu'il aurait lui-même tracé.

En pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps au fil de sa lecture, il prit une décision contraire à toutes ses convictions, passant outre ce dégoût pour sa propre personne : Crimson Riot allait devenir un poulet.

L'apprentissage fut fastidieux, complexe. Ses professeurs de l'école de police voyaient clair en lui : Il n'était pas là par esprit de patriotisme ou une quelconque raison noble. Il pensa plus d'une fois tout laissé tomber mais quand l'envie se faisait sentir, il relisait la lettre, ne voyant là finalement pas meilleure façon de rendre hommage, honorer sa mémoire, le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait quand l'orphelin imaginait douloureusement être seul au monde.

Au terme d'une dernière année houleuse, il sortit de son école et fut affecté peu de temps après, à la police municipale. Sa réputation de tire-au-flanc l'ayant précédée, durant trois années, il fut condamné à des tâches qu'il jugeait aussi ingrates les unes que les autres, accentuant son aversion, la main tendue vers son rêve ultime qui s'éloignait.

A l'âge de vingt et un an, son chef lui présenta son co-équipier, un vieil homme à l'allure rabougri, à l'humeur changeante et sénile, proche de la retraite.

Il se faisait appeler Gran Torino.

Les mêmes cheveux gris, la même silhouette qui commençait à rapetisser, la même voix autoritaire... Le souvenir de son grand-père trouvant tout de suite écho en lui, Crimson affectionna dans l'immédiat ce mentor désigné.

Sous ses airs indifférents, l'apprenti écouta chaque conseil, bu chaque parole, l'entendait crier sans broncher, riant à gorge déployée, moqueusement intérieurement. A son contact, il apprit à aimer son travail un peu... Pour autant, Crimson continuait ses petites affaires pas très légales, le poulet en lui faisant plus office de couverture qu'autre chose. Si Gran Torino le soupçonnait, il ne disait rien, le laissant dans son coin, restant loin d'une implication éventuelle.

Leur collaboration dura cinq ans, quand du jour au lendemain, le vieil homme décida de tout arrêter. Il se disait fatigué, désillusionné par son travail. C'était sans doute vrai mais l'intuition de l'élève flairait autre chose de plus grave qu'il voulait garder pour lui. En voyant Gran Torino quitter son bureau, muni de toute ses affaires, persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait plus, il l'avait suivi des yeux jusqu'à sa complète disparition, le cœur lourd de chagrin...

Par la suite, Crimson, gravit les échelons avec plus ou moins facilité et triomphe. Il put ouvrir son propre cabinet d'enquête où il travaillait seul, personne ne devant rien savoir de ses trafics. Il vivait relativement confortablement grâce à eux et se complaisait de sa situation. Mais le rêve de gloire n'était jamais loin. Rêve qu'il avait osé partager avec son ancien mentor, un soir de beuverie, pendant cette époque où ils faisaient équipe. Il se souvint qu'il avait arqué un sourcil, incrédule, de la même façon que l'aurait fait son grand-père s'il avait su, pensée qui avait eu pour effet de faire fleurir un sourire ému sur son visage, que l'autre avait mis sur le compte de l'alcool.

Il appelait silencieusement cette illusion qu'il voulait ardemment rendre réelle de venir à lui, ne pouvant se décider à aller le chercher parce que, malgré tout, il aimait son travail.

Un jour, où il pensait encore faire ce rêve, la silhouette encore plus petite que dans son souvenir, Gran Torino frappa à sa porte.

Sans prendre le temps de le saluer, il lui annonça :

\- J'aimerais que tu travailles sur une enquête pour moi. Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider à devenir célèbre.

Il avait prononcé le mot "célèbre" de la façon la plus détestable qui soit, le visage dédaigneux mais heureux de revoir son mentor et presser d'en savoir plus, il écouta religieusement. L'affaire semblait complexe mais Crimson flairait en effet cette chose toujours insaisissable à l'heure où il entendait cette histoire sordide et étrange, se rapprocher de plus en plus au fil de sa progression. A la fin, il en fut convaincu : Il travaillerait sur l'affaire "Nana".

Il lui fallut six bon mois d'enquête avant que les premières informations n'arrivent, secondé par son réseau. En les décortiquant, il réalisa ne pas s'être trompé. Plus il explorait, plus l'affaire se nouait, dessinant un spectre plus grand que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne se concentrait pourtant que sur l'enquête en elle-même, laissant l'étude du dispositif à plus intelligent que lui. Au bout d'un moment, il n'eut pas d'autre solution que de partager ce qu'il savait avec son ancien mentor, un peu déçu tout de même que la pêche, soit au final assez pauvre, sans réels nouveaux éléments à part quelques renseignements concernant l'inventeur.

Il fit travailler son réseau deux fois plus, leur promettant tout et rien à la fois pour tenter d'être digne de la confiance que plaçait malgré tout celui qui lui rappelait son grand-père bien-aimé. Ce soir-là, en entendant son téléphone cellulaire, il sut tout de suite que la conversation qui allait suivre était en rapport avec ce qu'il cherchait précisément.

Le rendez-vous fut pris quelques soirs plus tard, dans un bar peu fréquenté. Lorsqu'il eut connaissance de la date du rendez-vous, il se rendit à une heure très tardive chez son mentor, dont il ouvrit la porte sans cérémonie, le connaissant trop bien pour savoir qu'il fermait rarement à clé, trop fainéant pour faire les gestes si sécuritaire.

En toute discrétion, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre où il le trouva à ronfler sur le lit, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant au rythme régulier des secousses.

Il le fit bouger, ce qui le réveilla tout de suite. Gran Torino jeta un regard hébété à son ancien poulain, se demandant, l'esprit embrumé, ce qu'il lui prenait de venir à cette heure. Avant qu'il ne la transforme en question, Crimson posa son index sur ses lèvres, sortit un petit calepin et un stylo.

Gran Torino, intrigué, alluma sa lampe de chevet et entendit griffonner avant que l'homme à la chevelure de feu ne lui montre :

 _Pas un mot. Je crois qu'on m'épie._

Le grisonnant voulut lui rétorquer que c'était lui justement qui l'épiait mais se ravisa en voyant les phrases suivantes.

 _J'ai intercepté un autre signal en plus du tien, papy. Cela dure depuis un moment. Je crois qu'ils savent que je les traque._

" Comment ça se fait ?" demanda le regard du mentor.

 _Quelqu'un de mon réseau à dû vendre la mèche, je vois que ça. Un de mes contact est mort il y a quelques jours alors qu'il m'a dit avoir des informations importantes._

En effet, c'était louche.

 _J'ai rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux bientôt. Ils veulent apparemment savoir pour qui et pourquoi je suis sur leur piste. Je suis certain qu'ils vont me demander de t'éliminer en échange de beaucoup d'argent._

Gran Torino croisa les bras.

" Et donc ? Quel est ton plan ?"

 _Je vais jouer le jeu. La seule chose qu'ils ne sauront pas, c'est le pourquoi. Je leur dirai qu'un certain vieillard m'a contacté il y a plusieurs mois pour enquêter sur eux. Si je reviens vers toi, c'est que je dois te tuer ou en tout cas, faire semblant. Alors prépare-toi en conséquence, ils doivent vraiment n'avoir aucun doute sur ton trépas._

Gran Torino leva la main pour protester. Il lui prit le calepin et le stylo des mains et écrivit à son tour.

 _Il y a quelqu'un dont je m'occupe. C'est trop long à expliquer mais je ne peux pas le laisser._

Crimson leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Même pour lui, c'est trop dangereux. S'ils découvrent que tu es lié à quelqu'un, ils vont sans doute remonter sa piste et s'en débarrasser. Après ta supposé mort, fais profil bas. Donne-moi son nom. Je lui ferai savoir que tu es toujours en vie si tout se passe comme prévu._

Gran Torino prit la paume de l'autre et gribouilla le nom et le prénom de son protéger. Après l'avoir lu dans sa tête, Crimson eut un signe entendu.

 _Organise tes affaires, je m'occupe du reste._

Gran Torino acquiesça. Crimson le salua respectueusement et redescendit.

Il attendit le moment opportun pour agir, laissa passer plusieurs semaines avant de retourner le voir, la rencontre s'étant passée sans encombre avec un homme encapuchonné à la voix venue d'outre-tombe. Il eut l'air de croire ce que Crimson lui racontait, ce dernier s'étant entraîné les jours précédents le moment fatidique, pour paraître le plus crédible possible. Il n'aurait jamais penser que sa double casquette puisse lui servir ainsi finalement. Il ne prit même pas un instant pour rire du ridicule de la situation.

Quand il revint vers Gran Torino, celui-ci était déjà au courant que le petit silence après sa question, "Qu'est-ce que tu leur a promis ?", serait le signal qu'il devait se préparer au choc. Il avait de son côté lui aussi tout prévu pour que ce soit aussi réaliste que possible. Son sang serait le sien, preuve de la blessure infligée, connaissant l'endroit Crimson allait viser, sans retenu, assurant sa prestation de bout en bout. Il dévierait juste légèrement vers la droite, pour éviter une mort certaine. Il savait que les commanditaires ne demanderaient pas plus que de voir le couteau ensanglanté. Tant que le sang dessus était le sien, ils ne chercheraient pas plus que des analyses, peut-être quelques photos, tout au plus. Le SCM étant la priorité numéro une, cette duplicité serait trop mineure à leurs yeux pour qu'ils réfléchissent à en vérifier la véracité.

[*]

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

\- Navré de vous demander ça, Recovery Girl, mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que de vous demander de jouer la comédie. Il en va de la vie de Toshinori.

Profitant d'une séance de rééducation, Gran Torino s'était éclipsé pour pouvoir parler à Recovery Girl en urgence.

\- Vous me demandez de vous faire passer pour mort auprès de lui ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- C'est temporaire, précisa l'ancien policier. Au moins jusqu'à sa sortie. Je vous en prie, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais c'est important.

\- Que faites-vous de la peine que vous lui infligerez ?

Il avait horriblement mal, rien qu'à l'imaginer. Toshinori avait déjà trop perdu en un si court laps de temps... Il se haïssait de lui faire revivre tout ça, quand bien même temporaire était ce " tout ça".

\- Je vous donne ma parole qu'en agissant ainsi, il reste mon unique priorité. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être attaché à lui. Je l'aime énormément aussi. Il est comme mon fils.

Amusant. Avant de s'entendre le dire, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais c'était vrai. Toshinori était le seul qui le reliait à Nana, il était hors de question de le perdre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se résigna-t-elle devant le regard sincère de l'homme en face d'elle.

Il lui tendit presque aussitôt un sac contenant une petite enveloppe.

\- Donnez- lui ceci, d'ici quelques semaines. Pour vous faire savoir que vous pouvez, je ferai sonner trois fois votre téléphone de bureau. Si jamais il pose la question, dites-lui que je vous ai désignée comme personne à prévenir si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Très lentement, comme hésitante quant à sa participation ou non dans toute cette mise en scène qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle prit le sac avec précaution.

\- Merci infiniment, Recovery Girl.

Toutes les nuits après cette requête ô combien biscornue, elle resta assise sur la chaise de son bureau, les yeux fixés au téléphone, à prier qu'il ne sonne jamais. Grand mal lui en prit, ce fameux soir fini par arriver.

Suite à cet événement, il lui fut impossible de lui faire face ensuite, se contentant de lui répéter ce que Gran Torino avait dit d'expliquer, mensonge de plus, quelques mois plus tard quand il la questionna sur le comment elle avait bien pu se trouver en possession de la lettre du soi-disant défunt.

Le jour de son départ, elle l'avait regarder partir par le biais de la fenêtre sans oser lui faire ses adieux, la honte stoppant net toute tentative.

[*]

\- Je savais que tu me retrouverai, Toshinori.

Décontracté, Crimson Riot regardait son visiteur fraîchement sortit de l'hôpital.

\- Entre et installe-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Toshinori avança vers lui, sans répondre, sur ses gardes. Riot pouffa.

\- Tu peux te détendre, il n'y aucun piège, crois-moi.

Tout de même méfiant, il prit le temps de balayer la pièce du regard comme par crainte que quelqu'un surgisse de derrière une cachette pour le tuer. Une fois assis, les deux hommes se défièrent des yeux quelques instants, avec une certaine animosité.

\- Gran Torino est en vie. Tout ça était en réalité une mise en scène destiné à le protéger et te protéger toi.

Crimson lui raconta comment lui et Gran Torino avaient mis en place toute cette comédie, expliquant ensuite qu'une fois que la mort de l'ancien policier fut prouvée auprès de la personne à la voix d'outre-tombe, toute surveillance avait été arrêtée, après avoir promis de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus et de détruire le dossier en rapport avec cette enquête.

Cela lui était égal, de connaître le détail de cette mise en scène. La principale information avait été divulguée, il ferait dorénavant les choses à sa manière.

En réalité, Toshinori avait le mince espoir que Gran Torino soit toujours en vie et il fut soulagé d'entendre que c'était bien le cas. En revanche, il lui été impossible de le montrer, il ne pouvait que le ressentir. Une petite voix le poussait à ne pas relâcher sa vigilance devant une personne aussi versatile.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait avec l'argent ?

\- J'ai préparé mon départ, répondit sincèrement le policier, une retraite anticipé. Je pense voyager, voir où je peux poser mes valises.

\- Qui êtes-vous, Crimson Riot ?

Les yeux perdus, il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Une pourriture. L'arrière-petit-fils d'un flic, le petit-fils d'un flic, le fils d'un flic, qui voulait briser les chaines de son destin.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis Crimson Riot, policier.


	32. Chapitre 16 : Et tombent les masques

**[II] Chapitre 16 : Et tombent les masques**

* * *

En grandissant, Katsuki avait oublié beaucoup de choses de son enfance, sauf ses souvenirs en rapport avec Izuku, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il se rappelait cette paume tendue après sa chute, dans cette forêt où lui et sa petite bande n'avaient jamais tenu compte de l'interdiction... A part ce petit garçon craintif qu'il était, à l'époque...

En la voyant elle et ses yeux inquiets, concernés, un torrent de colère s'était déversé à l'intérieur de lui.

 _C'est quoi cette main ? Je vais bien, idiot de Deku !_

Dans toute son innocence, elle déclencha pourtant les humiliations, les coups. Il voulait faire payer cette aide inutile en lui faisant mal, blessé de l'avoir vu elle précisément, la sienne, avec ce regard, quand il n'avait même pas eu mal d'être tombé. Une impulsion irréfléchie, poussée par un besoin de secourir. Izuku était un être sans intérêt, un insecte à écraser, aussi utile qu'un caillou ; recevoir une telle considération, venant d'une personne à qui il avait donné le statut d'inférieur de surcroît, était révoltant, incompréhensible. Oui, il l'avait haï pour ça et voulait se venger, d'être à ce point sous-estimé, alors que l'existence de sa future victime relevait de l'erreur. Par la faute de cette paume ouverte et ses yeux émeraudes, où s'était reflétée la plus sincère des inquiétudes, il l'avait persécuté sans relâche, des années durant, sans pitié, la moindre once de honte.

Il n'était franchement pas tendre, y prenait même un certain plaisir, pensant prouver ainsi sa supériorité par rapport à lui. Katsuki Bakugo n'avait de toute façon besoin de personne, encore moins de quelqu'un comme Izuku mais il le suivait toujours malgré ça. A l'époque, il le croyait stupide à un niveau extrême. Qui suivrait la personne responsable de tout nos maux ? Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas ce comportement ; quand il revenait en arrière, laissait ces images horribles refaire surface, très nettement, la question l'avait à peine effleurée, vite effacée, trop content de pouvoir faire mal à son tour.

Il avait été horrible avec lui, sans réussir à le briser complètement. Le lendemain, il revenait et c'était la même routine qui s'enclenchait. Le plus jeune ne se défendait même pas, tendu, crispé, attendait que le bourreau termine sans broncher, sans trembler.

Cela l'énervait.

Plus les années passaient, pire c'était. Il le faisait de plus en plus souvent, en y mettant plus de tout. Ça ne le gênait pas. Il adorait ça. A l'adolescence, tout changea, mais de manière trop sournoise pour qu'il s'y attarde réellement. Il la sentait tout de même, cette différence, encore à l'état de brouillon sur la feuille de ses sentiments intérieurs, pressentant la dangerosité sans en imaginer les conséquences éventuelles. En revanche, assez clairement, il savait ne pas aimer ça.

C'est en surprenant une conversation au détour d'un couloir du collège qu'il commença à le réaliser. Au téléphone, Izuku faisait part son désir d'intégrer le lycée Yuei à sa mère. En d'autres termes, il allait lui échapper, commencer une vie sans lui, loin de lui.

Il avait cette idée en horreur. Deku était sa victime, comment osait-il penser à s'éloigner ? Le soir même, il demanda la même chose à sa mère, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Quand bien même son fils faisait partie des meilleurs de sa classe, il n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour ses études. Pour le récompenser, Masaru et Mitsuki acceptèrent sa requête et, après bien des efforts pour ce droit, put fièrement narguer son voisin un après-midi où devant le pas de sa porte, il agita fièrement sa lettre d'admission sous le nez...

Il se détesterait toujours ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, une des trop nombreuses raisons qui l'empêchait d'être avec lui, quand aujourd'hui, il l'aimait plus que tout. Un amour impossible et malsain. Pour autant, alors qu'il entendait le vent hurler au dehors, les arbres repliés par la souffrance, toute présence humaine semblant avoir disparue dès le début de la tempête qui s'était déclenchée après leur arrivée, le blondin ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'un Izuku allongé, endormi, l'apparence sereine.

Sitôt venus, confortablement installé, il ne se réveillait pas, après sept jours qu'ils étaient là. Recovery Girl, présente aussi s'en occupait, rassurant les inquiets qu'il ne faisait que se reposer. Le médecin en revanche s'inquiétait des coupures sur son dos, dont il garderait les cicatrices.

" Heureusement que vous êtes intervenus, avait-elle dit, cela aurait pu très mal finir."

Katsuki n'avait pas quitté son chevet, dans le silence, bataillant intérieurement pour savoir quelle sensation ressentir à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. L'inquiétude, la peur ou la colère ? Les trois en même temps ? En attendant de le savoir avec certitude, assis à ses côtés, il le veillait inlassablement. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Ils étaient il ne savait où, loin de la ville où s'étendait des étendues d'herbe et des arbres hauts à perte de vue. Un coin perdu dans une campagne sans doute. Ils avaient roulé longtemps, à vive allure, par peur d'être poursuivi. Cette petite parenthèse champêtre pouvait sembler bienvenue mais, habitué à la ville, ce silence morne et lourd dans cette maison, tenue par un vieillard qu'il trouvait fou, frustrait Katsuki au plus haut point. Il était évident que revenir dans leur appartement était dangereux, premier endroit où se rendrait l'encapuchonné mais pour lui, déjà les nerfs à vif par tous ces évènements, être ici formait la goutte de trop dans un vase plein.

Heureusement, ses parents ainsi que Inko Midoriya étaient présents aussi. Toshinori avait jugé bon de tous les rapatrier ici, la mise en place d'un système de sécurité visant à les protéger aurait été impossible dans un laps de temps aussi court.

Les pauvres ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la situation. La tension les tenant à distance, ils attendaient sans exiger le début des explications. En voyant son fils dans cet état, Inko s'était effondrée dans les bras de sa désormais meilleure amie et bien qu'il devinait les questions tourner sans fin dans sa tête, elle restait depuis muette, se contentant de le veiller quand elle voyait Katsuki à bout.

Ils s'adressaient rarement la parole, la gêne faisant obstacle entre eux mais il pouvait voir reconnaissance à son égard, d'avoir secouru son fils. Un sentiment étrange, en repensant à tout ce qu'Izuku avait subi par sa faute. Il ignorait si elle était au courant mais il supposait que non, croyant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas approcher si elle l'avait été.

Shōto aussi dormait profondément. Le cendré avait rapidement été tenu au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, après l'échange, sans trouver de raison à sa transformation. Physiquement, l'ancien sujet avait l'air de bien se porter, ce que Recovery Girl s'était empressée de confirmer. Sa réaction à son réveil était à craindre cependant, ils étaient préparés.

\- Katchan...

Entendre ce murmure désespéré de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait le tira de ses pensées, son cœur serré. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa main et la tint tendrement enfermée dans la sienne.

\- Je suis là, Deku...

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, sentit ce contact, la grimace disparue et son visage reprit une mimique apaisée.

[*]

\- Alors, pressa Gran Torino, une veine saillante sur une de ses tempes, tu m'expliques ? C'était quoi, cet appel ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, que je souhaitais rester en dehors de tout ça.

Le blond, assis sur une chaise, en face de la table de la cuisine, attendit qu'Inko serve les tasses de thé vaporeuses, avant de lui demander :

\- Vous pourriez appeler les Bakugo, s'il vous plait ? Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous explique à tous les trois la situation en détail.

Inko, hocha silencieusement la tête et, après s'être débarrassée du plateau qu'elle tenait nerveusement, quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Gran Torino, toujours contrarié, patienta néanmoins que son protégé ouvre la bouche. Sous le regard empli de reproche, Toshinori eut un sourire gêné.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser à part vous. Etant donné que vous vous êtes retiré ici, personne ne pensera à venir nous chercher.

\- Si je comprends bien, je dois acquiescer sans rien dire.

Le plus jeune joignit ses deux mains dans un geste suppliant.

\- Je suis désolé. Je vous ai relaté par mail la situation depuis que je vous ai retrouvé. Vous savez ce qu'il en est.

\- Quand bien même, répliqua Gran Torino, tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'y être mêlé ?

\- Je comprends que tout ceci soit compliquée à gérer mais nous devons rester ici au moins jusqu'au réveil des deux garçons. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Gran Torino se détendit sensiblement. Toshinori et lui ne s'était pas revu depuis ce dernier jour à l'hôpital, mais ils communiquaient régulièrement par mail. A la joie de le retrouver venait s'additionner l'agacement que ce fut en de telles circonstances. En voyant s'afficher ce numéro inconnu sur son écran, il a tout de suite su que c'était lui. L'ancien partenaire de sa meilleure amie avait alors rapidement demandé s'il pouvait, avec certains membres de son équipe, trouver refuge chez lui, une opération aux contours floues sur le point d'être lancée, dont il ne doutait pas de la réussite. Au pied du mur, l'ancien policier avait accepté, la voix de celui qu'il surveillait si souvent par le passé laissant peu de place au doute quant à l'urgence de sa situation.

Le vieil homme n'avait pourtant pas renoncé à cette tranquillité et voir autant de monde en si peu de temps tirait toujours un peu plus sur la corde sensible de ses nerfs.

\- Que vas-tu leur dire ?

Toshinori but, son cerveau y pensant déjà, puis finit par répondre :

\- A ce stade, cela ne sert à rien de leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Tout, probablement. Izuku complétera une fois réveillé.

\- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le grisonnant.

\- Il dort toujours. Ses blessures sont prises en charge, comme vous le voyez. La suite ne dépend que de lui.

Des coups donnés à la porte se firent entendre.

\- Entrez ! Invita la voix de l'inspecteur.

[*]

Mina ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la fenêtre de son salon, fascinée par la volonté du vent à tout vouloir faire plier. Ravageur, il soufflait avec force depuis ce jour où elle avait fait face à son ancien camarade de classe. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce vent tumultueux lui hurlait qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir, le scientifique dans les bras. Elle avait failli à son devoir de flic. La super-héroïne qu'elle était avait eu un moment de faiblesse. Si oui ou non, elle regretterait cette décision, elle avait peur de la réponse que seul l'avenir pouvait lui donner.

Cela dit, elle avait été touchée par lui. Bakugo Katsuki. L'affection qu'il portait à son ami d'enfance allait bien au-delà qu'une simple camaraderie. Il en était fou d'amour, elle l'avait senti. Un amour destructeur, aussi bizarre que l'ensemble de leur relation. Elle se demanda comment et pourquoi leur relation avait pris une aussi étrange tournure... L'amour faisait-il vraiment tout pardonner ? Si c'était le cas, l'amour pouvait-il résister à ce genre d'épreuves, hors du commun, à l'image de leur lien ?

Et si elle avait été à sa place... ? Si Toru avait indirectement été impliquée dans la mort de centaines de gens, qu'aurait-elle fait ? La même chose, à n'en pas douter.

Les autorités avaient préconisé auprès des citoyens la plus grande prudence, leur priant de rester à l'abri chez eux en attendant que le cyclone passe. Elle n'avait par conséquent, pas encore parler à Tsukauchi de ce qu'elle avait appris ; si elle était plus sincère envers elle-même, elle redoutait de le faire, plutôt.

Le cyclone n'était qu'une piètre excuse. En réalité, une question depuis qu'elle avait fait ce choix n'avait pas quittée son esprit :

Fallait-il lui raconter les raisons derrière, alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout ?

Des mois que la policière était sur cette enquête... Un tel revirement posera forcément des interrogations, amenant des réponses incomplètes.

Elle en était là, à réfléchir, quand le corps de sa compagne vint se presser contre le sien.

\- A quoi tu penses ? voulut savoir Toru remarquant son visage préoccupé.

\- A rien, mentit-elle.

Pas convaincue, Invisible Girl insista :

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Tu sembles ailleurs depuis le début du cyclone, je me fais du souci. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- C'est le boulot... lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir éreinté.

Espiègle, Toru répliqua :

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai le remède parfait pour toi...

Elle déposa aussitôt des baisers sur le cou de sa rose qui ferma les yeux.

\- Toru...

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda celle-ci au creux de son oreille.

Elle le voulait. Elle ne l'avait pas une seule fois repoussée depuis la première fois où elles avaient fait cette découverte ensemble.

Elle se retourna vers elle, prit les mains de son amoureuse et l'attira à sa suite dans leur chambre...

[*]

Mitsuki Bakugo toqua contre la porte de la chambre où Katsuki veillait Izuku. La conversation avec Toshinori était terminée, elle l'avait digérée en fumant une cigarette, chose qu'elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle sentait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur une situation. Inko avait eu l'air plus sereine qu'elle, son fils ayant sans doute déjà raconté une grande partie.

Si elle devinait les raisons qui avait poussé le sien de les tenir à l'écart, elle lui en voulait.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de pousser et d'entrer discrètement.

\- Toujours rien ?

Le silence de son fils fut sa seule réponse. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- All Might nous a tout raconté, annonça-t-elle simplement.

Katsuki ne bougea pas, ses yeux perdus dans le visage de l'endormi, sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ton père a réagi avec son calme olympien, poursuivit-elle. Moi, j'suis allée fumer.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Katsuki ? Attaqua-t-elle en contrôlant néanmoins le volume de sa voix. Je suis p'tet pas la meilleure des mères mais j'ai le droit de savoir quand mon fils se met en danger, non ?

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé... murmura Katsuki

Mitsuki haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu crois ? Tu as eu suffisamment de cran et confiance en moi pour me dire que tu étais homosexuel, pourtant.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ça n'a rien à voir, admit-elle. Je croyais quand même t'avoir prouver à ce moment-là que tu pouvais tout me raconter, que je serais capable de l'encaisser, parce que tu es mon fils, mon unique enfant que j'aime plus que tout, malgré le caractère merdique que tu as. Je me trompais, apparemment.

Dans sa lancée, elle continua, s'arrêtant juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Quand tu m'as parlé de ton projet d'aller vivre chez ce Todoroki, je ne me suis pas opposée à ta décision, tu te rappelles ? Quand bien même nous aurions été en danger, ton père et moi, j'aurai aimé l'entendre de ta bouche, plutôt que de quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer.

Il comprenait ses reproches légitimes, les écoutaient, les recevaient sans piper mot, son esprit focalisé vers autre chose. Quoiqu'elle veuille entendre de lui, il n'était pas en mesure de lui dire pour le moment.

En posant tour à tour ses yeux, identique à ceux de sa progéniture, sur Izuku et lui, elle le comprit également.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

Elle ne voulait pas jouer les moralisatrices. Cela aurait de toute façon inutile, son fils ferait ce qu'il voulait. Seulement, elle s'inquiétait, Toshinori n'ayant pas caché l'implication du petit Midoriya dans toute cette histoire. Inko avait dangereusement pâlie, néanmoins droite et digne, en mère parfaite qu'elle était. Mitsuki, malgré elle, ne voyait pas cette relation d'un très bon œil pour plusieurs raisons : Izuku avait fabriqué et fournit des SCM, se rendant responsable de pratiquement tous les incidents qui étaient survenues ces derniers mois, et puis...

Elle avait gardé ça en elle pendant longtemps et comptait faire en sorte que cela continue mais elle savait, plus ou moins, ce que Katsuki faisait subir au fils des Midoriya quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Au début, elle pensait naïvement que cela passerait en grandissant, que ce n'était "qu'un jeu", ne les empêchant pas d'être amis, plus tard. Elle avait amèrement constaté se tromper, Katsuki devenant de plus en plus agressif, les années passant. Quand elle avait enfin voulu mettre un terme à tout ça, le mal était déjà fait, les cicatrices profondes.

C'est en partie ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter la demande d'accueillir sa voisine à son domicile, saisissant l'occasion de pouvoir se racheter en offrant protection et sécurité. Elle s'en voudrait, elle aussi, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de ne pas être intervenue, au moment où elle l'avait compris, de ne pas avoir su éduquer son fils comme il l'aurait fallu, de ne pas avoir su lui dire les bons mots. Peut-être alors, Izuku aurait pris un tout autre chemin, lui évitant de se retrouver dans cet état...

Elle se leva, posa la main sur l'épaule de Katsuki, la serrant à peine, une petite pression de rien du tout, qui en disait tellement long. Avant de partir, elle les couvrit une dernière fois du regard et referma derrière elle.

[*]

\- Mina ! Appela son chef. Viens dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler.

D'un pas assuré Mina marcha vers le bureau de Naomasa qui ferma aussitôt après son entrée.

\- Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta, guettant le moindre geste, expression capable de l'informer sur ce qu'il comptait lui dire. En vain. Le chef souriait comme à son habitude en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- On m'a mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a une semaine, dit-il.

\- Ah.

C'était tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire, une nervosité grandissante commençant à s'emparer d'elle.

\- C'est All Might qui vous a raconté, n'est-ce pas ? Osa-t-elle.

Il eut un signe affirmatif.

\- Tu sais que lui et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances,lui rappela-t-il. Cela dit, ça ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. Je veux seulement savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire.

Elle baissa les yeux, réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Dehors le vent s'était calmé mais soufflait fort, hurlait inlassablement qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, après une éternité. J'ai l'impression que nous ne savons pas tout et qu'il serait prématuré de tenter quelque chose présentement.

Naomasa s'adossa contre son siège et l'observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça m'étonne, de te voir aussi calme, avoua-t-il. J'aurai plutôt pensé que tu serais déjà partie à leur recherche, étant donné ton caractère.

Si la confrontation s'était passée autrement, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle aurait fait, en effet.

\- C'est ton enquête, reprit le policier. Je ne cherche pas à t'influencer. D'après ce que mon ami m'a dit, Midoriya ne s'est toujours pas réveillé à l'heure actuelle. Je pense que tu fais bien de rester en retrait quelque temps.

\- A vrai dire, je... je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, chef.

Ses yeux appelaient à l'aide pour la première fois qu'il l'avait recruté. Un tel état de faiblesse, elle qui était si sûre d'elle, si passionnée le fit hésiter à partager son ressenti. Malheureusement, malgré son envie de vouloir répondre à cette demande silencieuse, il devait rester en retrait, Mina étant actuellement à un tournant de sa carrière. La décision prise changera son avenir au sein de la police, décision qu'elle devait prendre seule, sans influence extérieure.

Tout policier connaissait ce doute au moins une fois ; le tour de Mina était venu.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en se levant. Je n'aurais pas dû vous le demander. Je vais retourner à mon travail maintenant, conclut-elle en le saluant respectueusement.

[*]

Izuku ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, écouta le bruit du vent, des racines des arbres tapotant contre, tel un appel au secours. Il sourit, heureux de remarquer que le décor habituel de sa chambre aux murs blancs était différent, remplacé cette fois par des murs de couleurs bleu. Une commode à sa droite où était posé une lampe de chevet et une armoire noire se tenait loin de son lit.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvai et s'en fichait, pour le moment. Le soulagement le plus complet se lisait, s'infiltrait en lui, tandis que son cerveau analysait les signes que son calvaire était terminé. Tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il l'avait voulu, toutefois, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Si lui était sorti, Shōto aussi.

Et c'était le plus important.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une Recovery Girl souriante en voyant son patient éveillé.

\- Ah bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle de cette voix centenaire mais douce. Bon retour parmi nous ! Tu as dormi longtemps !

Elle éclata de rire en fermant la porte et s'approcha de son patient qui tant bien que mal, se redressa. Sa tête lui tourna en s'exécutant, il s'en fichait.

\- Je vais t'examiner d'abord et informer tout le monde de ton réveil ensuite, dit-elle en sortant sa boîte de soin. Il va falloir changer tes pansements et te donner quelque chose à manger, aussi.

Elle prit sa température, l'ausculta, avant de s'occuper de son dos.

\- Franchement, Midoriya... Chuchota-t-elle sur un ton soucieux. Qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance Recovery Girl, assura Izuku en souriant.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre puis soupira.

\- Très bien... capitula-t-elle, tout en désinfectant ses plaies. Quand j'aurai fini, prépare-toi à recevoir de la visite, il y a du monde.

\- Qui donc ? S'étonna Izuku.

\- Tu verras bien...

Sa voix soudainement mystérieuse le laissa perplexe un instant, avant de se rappeler le plus important.

S'il était là, Shōto aussi.

[*]

Mirio était resté à l'unité, se chargeant de l'intendance avec Eijiro et Present Mic. Tout était affreusement calme depuis le sauvetage. Mirio redoutait que cette pause de tranquillité soit de courte durée, prémices d'une période plus noire à laquelle il faudra se préparer. Il lui était par conséquent impossible de la savourer, plongeant à corps perdu dans son travail, seul moyen trouvé pour essayer de faire taire son anxiété.

Une fois ses passagers déposés, il avait bravé la tempête pour revenir au bureau, sentant que sa place n'était pas auprès d'eux. Il demandait tout de même régulièrement des nouvelles de son précieux ami, ainsi que de la personne qu'ils avaient secourue avec lui.

Connaissant la situation, il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'opportunité d'informer les membres restés là-bas qu'il avait pu, grâce à une faille dans le système informatique, provoquée par la coupure de courant, récupérer une bonne partie des recherches de Enji Todoroki et de son assistant. Photos, vidéos, fichiers audio, dossiers codés... Etant donné la masse de travail, il allait lui falloir quelques jours, voire deux bonnes semaines ou plus, avant de pouvoir décrypter l'ensemble. Il attendait donc, avant de les prévenir.

Ses doigts tapant à une vitesse impressionnante sur le clavier, les yeux rivés sur ses deux écrans, sa main de temps en temps à la rencontre de la souris, il semblait ainsi possédé, une goutte de sueur le long de sa joue. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se reposer depuis son retour. Plus précisément, il se l'interdisait. Cela équivalait à réduire ses efforts et surtout ceux de Deku à néant, il n'en était pas question. Il allait tout décoder, tout déchiffrer aussi rapidement que possible, quitte à ce que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il fasse. Il lui devait.

\- T'as l'air d'un taré, comme ça, la baguette.

Mirio sursauta, retourna son fauteuil à roulette vers le son de la voix. Katsuki à l'apparence un peu débraillé et fatigué s'avançait vers lui.

\- Eijiro n'est pas là.

\- Je vois ça, remarqua l'explosif en parcourant la grande salle du regard. Je suis venu chercher quelques affaires, de toute façon, je repars après.

Mirio se demanda l'utilité de la précision, tant cela paraissait évident, avant de se dire, amusé, que c'était sûrement la phrase la plus longue qu'il lui avait adressée jusqu'à présent.

\- Comment ça se passe là-bas ?

Katsuki eut un sourire au coin.

\- Te force pas à taper la discute. J'suis sûr qu'All Might te raconte tout.

Son vis-à-vis éclata de rire. Soudain, leurs portables émirent un son, signifiant l'arrivé d'un message. Simultanément, les yeux regardèrent leur écran respectif :

" Izuku est réveillé !" était-il affiché, avec un smiley souriant et un pouce levé.

Katsuki et Mirio relevèrent instantanément la tête l'un vers l'autre.

\- Je conduis, décida le plus grand des deux.

[*]

\- Maman... murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Inko se précipita dans les bras de son fils, pleurant déjà.

Elle fit pleuvoir sur l'ensemble de son visage de petits baisers laissant libre court à cette affection maternelle trop longtemps refoulée, son propre visage tracé de lignes transparentes. Ce qu'elle avait entendu auparavant ne comptait plus. Son fils était là, après des années loin d'elle. Elle se fichait totalement du reste.

Le cœur d'Izuku finit par exploser, il éclata en sanglot à son tour et serra sa mère contre lui, la tête enfouie sur son épaule.

Il avait de nouveau quinze ans à cet instant, redevenu cet adolescent pleurnichard. Le poids de tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant une bonne partie de son existence s'allégeait enfin, évacué dans cette étreinte d'amour. Ils tombèrent à genoux, Izuku pleurant de plus belle, ne parvenant pas à lâcher sa mère, qui elle, remerciait une quelconque présence divine de lui avoir rendu son fils adoré.

Derrière la porte qu'il clôt avec délicatesse, Toshinori sourit, ému

Il se dirigea vers la chambre où Shōto continuait de dormir, ce qu'il n'avait pas dû faire réellement tout le temps que dura son enfermement. Ses sourcils étaient continuellement froncés malgré ses yeux fermés, comme enfermé dans un cauchemar sans issue.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as vécu d'autres que tu as cachés... ?_

Il appréhendait le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux. Il ne savait quoi expliquer, ni comment. Qui était cet homme en face de lui ? Quelle sera sa réaction quand ils expliqueraient le plan qui lui a permis d'être désormais libre ? Le voulait-il seulement ?

Ces questions se noyaient parmi d'autre dans sa tête, l'attente des réponses éventuelles le rendant nerveux. Il fallait cependant, avant de penser à tout ça, discuter calmement avec celui qui avait eu cette folle idée. Quand tout le monde sera réuni.

Il soupira et quitta la pièce.

[*]

\- Je suis désolé, maman...

Côte à côte, mère et fils se souriaient mutuellement.

\- Je peux comprendre, ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça... murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, encore secouée par l'émotion. Et je suis fière que tu aies décidé de prendre tes responsabilités.

Elle s'arrêta, soucieuse.

\- Mais... dois-tu vraiment aller en prison ? N'as-tu pas déjà suffisamment payer pour tes actes passés ? J'ai vu les marques sur ton dos. Recovery Girl dit que tu vas en garder des cicatrices.

Un sourire triste fleuri sur les lèvres d'Izuku.

\- Tant mieux... Je ne dois surtout pas oublier ce que j'ai fait, jamais. C'est ma punition. Mais elle ne suffit pas.

Il posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela va se passer, à partir de maintenant. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je me suis préparé à vivre avec ces regrets, je dois continuer de les payer. Crois-moi maman, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça pourtant, il m'aurait été facile de tout arrêter, si je l'avais voulu. Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis le seul responsable.

Inko ferma les yeux, dans un effort surhumain qui lui demanda toute son énergie, opina.

\- Quoi que tu décides, tu restes mon fils...

Après un moment de silence, elle lui posa une question trop longtemps retenue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, entre le fils des Bakugo et toi ? Il ne t'a pas quitté pendant des jours.

Elle le savait déjà, le regard carmin en disait assez, elle voulait juste entendre la confirmation.

\- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire... répondit Izuku en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est compliqué. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que... Je...

Il baissa les yeux, soudain coupable.

\- Je l'aime.

Il le disait enfin. Il l'avait su, ce jour dans les vestiaires, quand il répondait à ses baisers, quand il s'enflammait sous les caresses... Il n'avait pas dit non, en avait redemandé au contraire, dans sa tête, dans ses gestes. Il n'avait ressenti ça avec personne, pas même Seiya. Son corps se souvenait, qu'il ne pouvait réagir qu'aux sollicitations d'un seul.

Il n'oubliait pas pour autant. Il n'oublierait pas. Il était toutefois temps de passer à autre chose, de laisser tout ça derrière, d'avancer, ensemble ou séparément, peu importait comment. Maintenant que sa colère contre lui avait exploser, il pouvait la laisser s'en aller, l'enterrer.

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Izuku releva la tête, surpris :

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Je suis ta mère, affirma-t-elle, le visage grave. Evidemment que je le savais. Je peux être honnête avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et se lança.

\- Si tu m'avais dit ça, il y a une semaine, je ne l'aurai pas accepté. Mais aujourd'hui... Il t'a sauvé et t'a veillé des jours et des nuits. Je ne comprends pas comment s'est arrivé, ni ce qui a changé mais je crois qu'il t'aime lui aussi, sincèrement. Si vous arrivez tous les deux à surmonter tout ça, je ne m'y opposerai pas à votre relation... Tant que vous êtes prudents.

\- Il ne veut pas être avec moi, à cause de ce que je fais. C'est logique, quand on y réfléchit... Toute cette histoire l'a changée, je l'ai vu. Il en garde des bribes, de son caractère impétueux mais il ne ressemble plus trop au garçon qui me harcelait, il s'est racheté. Pendant tous ces mois où nous avons vécu tous les trois, il a été un soutien indéniable pour moi.

Inko écoutait, le cœur léger, souriante. Il avait cette lueur dans ses yeux... Celui d'un amour puissant, qui défiait toute logique. Elle avait vu la même étincelle dans ceux du fils de ses voisins. Sans réussir à faire taire quelques questions et inquiétudes délibérément gardées en sourdine, elle voulait les encourager à se trouver, se comprendre, s'aimer au grand jour ; être aussi heureux que possible ensemble.

\- Lui et moi... Nous ne serons jamais ensemble, conclut fatalement l'homme à ses côtés qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer son fils.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle étonnée, pourtant, ses yeux ne mentaient pas...

Izuku secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ça.

Inko rit.

\- Tu as beaucoup changé tu sais... soupira-t-elle, nostalgique. Et entre nous... Tu es encore plus beau... Mon chéri.

Izuku l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, maman...

Une boule dans la gorge, elle renchérit :

\- Toi aussi. Énormément.

[*]

Izuku patienta l'arrivée de Mirio et Katsuki pour réunir toutes les personnes dans le salon, à l'exception de Shōto et Recovery Girl, partie en laissant ses consignes de soin. Quand le blond et le jeune scientifique s'étaient croisés du regard, aucun mot n'était sorti. Izuku avait essayé de lui sourire mais l'explosif s'était détourné.

Avant de commencer sa prise de parole, il s'inclina devant son audience.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce que vous avez subi par ma faute, vos inquiétudes me concernant, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais, plutôt ? demanda Katsuki, ne cachant pas sa contrariété.

Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Izuku débuta son récit à partir de son face à face avec Shigaraki, deux ans plus tôt. Il expliqua d'abord, porté par le soutien de Mirio, comment l'idée de ce plan d'infiltration était venue, certains de pouvoir se servir de l'assistant afin d'y parvenir. Les conséquences de ce plan, de l'aveu du jeune scientifique, n'avaient pas été suffisamment évaluées, le déstabilisant au point d'imaginer un tout autre déroulement.

\- Je savais que Shigaraki m'enfermerait, une fois que j'aurai mis les pieds dans le nouveau laboratoire, développa-t-il, la voix claire. En revanche, je pensais être inclus tôt ou tard dans les recherches, et non devenir un cobaye moi-même.

A nouveau, le teint d'Inko fusionna avec la couleur blanche du canapé sur lequel les trois parents, plus un Gran Torino agacé étaient assis.

\- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il aussitôt en lui offrant le plus doux des sourires, compte tenu des circonstances, je m'en sors pour le mieux.

Elle eut un hoquet incrédule et porta la main à son cœur, une nausée menaçant de monter en elle.

\- Il ne faisait aucun doute que Shōto était toujours au labo, mais là encore, je ne pensais qu'il aurait changé à ce point. Il a fallu que j'adapte mon comportement en fonction, jusqu'à trouver une solution.

\- Le cadavre m'a dit que les sessions dans le caisson ne donnaient rien sur toi, alors que ça a modifié l'apparence et la personnalité de Dou... Shōto... Comment ça se fait ?

Mirio intervint :

\- Je crois pouvoir répondre à cette question. Deku m'avait parlé de ce caisson et pendant que lui travaillait sur les SCM, j'essayais de comprendre son fonctionnement. Au fil de mes recherches, j'ai compris que le caisson ne modifiait pas vraiment la personnalité. C'est plutôt un... révélateur de personnalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Masaru un peu perdu.

La même question se lisait sur la plupart des visages présents.

\- Imaginez que vous jouez à action ou vérité, reprit Mirio en souriant. Vous avez le choix entre l'action ou la vérité, d'accord ? Le caisson ne donne pas le choix, va directement vers la vérité.

\- Shigaraki m'a avoué qu'avant de rencontrer Enji Todoroki, il luttait pour faire taire sa folie. Les sessions ont permis de la faire sortir, expliqua à son tour Izuku. Moi j'ai...

Il regarda intensément son ami d'enfance.

 _Laissé exploser la rancœur que j'avais à ton égard en cherchant à te faire du mal... Comme toi, tu l'as si souvent fait..._ Pensa-t-il.

Katsuki baissa les yeux.

\- D'accord... fit la voix de Toshinori qui rassemblait ses pensées. Admettons que vous dites vrai. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Shōto.

Izuku se tourna vers lui.

\- Pour lui, c'est différent. Il a tellement subi que sa psyché s'en ai trouvé cassée, pour ainsi dire. Son apparence physique a changé, puisqu'il subissait à hautes doses. Il en va de même pour l'assistant. Il faut bien comprendre que le SCM et le caisson sont deux choses bien distinctes qui n'ont rien avoir l'une avec l'autre. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Enji Todoroki travaillait sur le SCM avant la création du caisson. Pour quelle raison l'a-t-il créé reste un mystère que nous allons devoir résoudre.

L'inspecteur leva les mains.

\- Attends Izuku, ralenti... Qu'entends-tu par distinctes ? Et pourquoi, si elles le sont, l'inventeur a fait de son fils un utilisateur du SCM ?

N'y tenant plus, Inko se leva précipitamment, la main devant la bouche et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus que vous... Soupira le jeune scientifique. Je suppute seulement, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer. J'ignore ce qui l'a poussé à faire de Shōto un utilisateur du Judgment SCM, par contre, je peux affirmer qu'elles sont distinctes, car Tōya m'a dit un jour que le Docteur Todoroki avait fait ça pour le protéger. Avant de me rencontrer, Shōto n'avait jamais eu la moindre envie. Fragile, il découvrait des choses nouvelles ou refoulées à travers moi. Mais c'était bien après m'avoir rencontré. La seule chose qu'il a subi avant ça, c'est le caisson. Son asservissement envers le Docteur Todoroki remonte à, je pense, une dizaine d'années, pas moins.

Il eut un grand silence, les spasmes d'Inko ne voulant pas se calmer, unique bruit au loin.

\- Je vais voir si je peux l'aider, déclara Mitsuki en se levant.

\- Moi aussi, seconda Masaru en suivant son épouse.

\- Laissons tout ça de côté pour le moment, décida Toshinori. Il y a un autre point que j'aimerai éclaircir, par rapport à ton plan de sortie. Comment savais-tu que nous allions intervenir ce jour-là ?

Izuku sourit.

\- Shigaraki est très prévisible. Je suis une obsession pour lui. Il est évident qu'en explorant mes souvenirs, il allait vouloir rencontrer une certaine personne.

Il lança à Katchan un petit clin d'œil entendu qui chauffa sensiblement les joues de ce dernier.

\- Katchan a vu mon dos, il savait. Une fois ce que je risquais mesurer après l'avoir rencontré, il ne m'aurait pas laissé là-bas. Et j'avais deviné que Shigaraki me parlerait de leur rencontre à un moment. C'est comme ça que j'ai su quand donner un somnifère à Tōya. Si ça n'avait pas été ce jour-là, j'aurais fait la même chose le lendemain, le surlendemain et ainsi de suite en attendant votre intervention.

\- Tu sais que tu l'as échappé belle, petit ! Cria la voix de Gran Torino, un peu impressionné par son culot.

\- Sans doute... Ou alors, j'ai un ange gardien qui veille sur moi... Songea Izuku en souriant de plus belle.

Tōya ouvrit lentement les yeux. Puis se redressa, effrayé, comprenant qu'il n'était plus dans le laboratoire.

\- Bonsoir _Tōya_ , fit la voix d'Izuku à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête vers lui. A califourchon sur une chaise, il lui souriait.

\- J'ai préparé un plateau-repas pour toi, si tu as faim.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Izuku balaya la pièce du regard en quête d'une réponse.

\- Aucune idée...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

Izuku se leva.

\- Ça... Tu vas devoir me le dire. Tu as deux choix, proposa-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Sois tu restes avec nous, sois tu retournes au labo.

Izuku abaissa son visage à hauteur du sien, sans cesser de sourire.

\- En tout cas, tu n'es aucunement prisonnier.

C'était bien la première fois, tiens.

\- Si je reste avec vous, tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ? Les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois...

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir piégé, dit-il sincèrement. D'où ma proposition. Tu es libre de ton choix, nous ne te retiendrons pas.

Izuku ne pouvait guère faire autrement. Il voulait qu'il reste, faire en sorte de le guérir mais devait avant tout essayer de gagner sa confiance. Et cela passait par ce marché. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Shōto l'influence dans sa prise de décision.

Le voyant silencieux, Izuku se releva.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir, j'ai tout mon temps. N'oublie pas de manger.

Il vissa ses yeux aux siens avant de sortir :

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Décontenancé, Tōya resta silencieux, troublé, pendant que la porte se fermait.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le faire surveiller ? Questionna Mirio non loin de lui.

\- J'ai confiance en lui, il ne partira pas avant de s'être décidé, je ne risque rien.

Mirio acquiesça et mit son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Je retourne à l'unité, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, si tu apprends quelque chose, pria le cadet. Merci d'être venu, vraiment.

\- C'est normal voyons... Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Sois prudent sur la route, envoies-moi un message pour me prévenir de ton arrivée.

\- Promis.

Le tacheté le regarda descendre en le remerciant encore intérieurement.

Un peu plus tard, Izuku alla prendre des nouvelles de sa mère qui dormait à poings fermés. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures trente, la journée avait été riche en émotion, il se sentait lui aussi fatigué. Le vent soufflait toujours et une fine pluie commençait à taper contre les vitres. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il trouva Katsuki seul, debout dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés et lui souffla dans le cou, taquin. Surpris, il saisit son bras et le plaqua violemment contre le mur porteur, les traits déformés par la rage.

\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça, Deku... Murmura-t-il, les joues sillonnées par les larmes. Je compte pas pour toi ? Il y en a que pour lui, c'est ça ? Tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai traversé depuis ton départ ?

\- Tu te répètes, remarqua Izuku, moqueur.

Katsuki lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

\- Je parle pas de ton départ d'il y a cinq ans mais de celui d'il y a quelques semaines.

C'était ça dont il parlait évidemment... Instinctivement, ses yeux volèrent vers l'endroit qu'il avait marqué de la pointe.

\- Tu n'as presque plus rien, constata-t-il.

Machinalement, sa main s'avança vers son arcade dans une envie de la sentir sous ses doigts mais Katsuki la repoussa avec la sienne.

\- Laisse ça. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes textos ? Le Doc te laissait libre le soir, non ?

\- J'étais occupé, répondit-il simplement.

\- Et à quoi, au juste ?

Izuku resta silencieux.

L'expression de colère se fit plus profonde.

\- Je n'ai qu'une hâte, que tu disparaisses de ma vie, asséna le blond.

\- Fallait me laisser crever, rétorqua l'autre.

\- Ouais, j'aurai dû.

Blessé, Izuku le repoussa et marcha vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte, sa colère l'emportant sur le respect qu'il aurait dû avoir envers ceux qui dormaient.

Ce son eût l'effet d'une claque assourdissante sur la joue de Katsuki qui grimaça, comme si l'impact avait été réel. C'était décidément trop difficile pour lui de dire ce qu'il pensait véritablement, il fallait toujours qu'il lui fasse mal...

 _Crétin.._.

Dehors, l'orage finit par éclater.

[*]

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Izuku, croyant voir la silhouette de Shigaraki, ses yeux rouge vif l'observant, se redressa, soudain paniqué, la respiration haletante, le pouls accéléré, alors qu'un violent tonnerre résonna à ses oreilles. Le scientifique tenta de se calmer, en se répétant que son cauchemar était terminé... Le vent hurlait, émettait ce son funeste, la pluie martelait la vitre, déchaînée. Il se saisit et regarda son téléphone. L'horloge numérique indiquait une heure du matin, Mirio lui avait envoyé un message qu'il était bien arrivé. Rassuré, il se recoucha.

Il entendit quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit les pas se rapprocher de son lit. Il ne se retourna pas quand il sentit un corps brûlant se glisser contre le sien. Il ne se retourna pas quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille, l'attirant contre lui.

Ce souffle chaud tout contre sa nuque, cette caresse, cette présence...

Il eut l'impression de s'éveiller après avoir été plongé des siècles dans un forcé, indésirable sommeil.

Il se tourna avec empressement et, les yeux fermés, embrassa fougueusement l'autre bouche qui répondit de la même manière. Quand le baiser prit fin, ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, sans prononcer un mot, une flamme se reflétant dans les orbes de chacun.

Parler était inutile.

Ils le voulait tous les deux. Et s'embrassèrent à nouveau pour le concrétiser ; le point de départ de cette nuit magique où ils se découvrirent enfin réellement après tout ce temps.

L'acte fut à l'image de leur relation, de leur désir mutuel à cet instant précis : Violent, passionné, sauvage, intense, sans doute trop. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient assez expérimenté séparément pour laisser une quelconque place à la douceur, ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Les cris couverts par l'orage et la pluie, les corps de temps à autre illuminés par les éclairs, ils pensaient pareillement, se dévoilant, corps et âmes exposés. Ils avaient fait l'amour auparavant, rien de toutefois comparable en le faisant l'un avec l'autre.

Katsuki savait parfaitement quoi faire pour faire perdre la tête à son amant, il l'avait toujours su. Tout ce temps à l'imaginer, à le vouloir silencieusement, à le rêver n'avait pas servi à rien. Il donna plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre avant. Plus qu'il ne pourra jamais donner, après. La totalité de ce qu'il offrit portait ses initiales. La fougue, la douleur se mêlant à l'ivresse, l'envie qu'il se perde dans les cimes de cette transe ne ressemblant à nulle autre, au point de lui faire oublier son propre nom. Il voulait seulement entendre ce surnom qui l'avait tant manqué, dans un soupir enfiévré, venant de cette bouche aux lèvres charnues, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à maltraiter. Il s'autorisa à le marquer par endroit, se délectant des sons tous différents, émis juste pour lui qu'il parvenait à distinguer.

Izuku avait changé, c'était une certitude depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés mais il réalisa à quel point durant ces heures où ils ne firent qu'un.

Il n'était pas timide, y allait franchement, avec maîtrise et passion. La présence de son ami d'enfance était constante : Sur lui, en dessous lui, en lui, autour de lui... Partout. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait ressentir pareille exaltation ; elle fut telle qu'il perdit le contrôle de sa personne, sans en prendre tout à fait conscience. Quand il le comprit, Izuku avait déjà pris les commandes, jouait sans arrêt au supplice de la jouissance. Il ignorait être capable de crier autant, de pouvoir être secoué par le plaisir de cette façon, presque continuel. Totalement, complètement, la résistance le quittait, cette sensation le submergeait, son âme de son corps se détachait. Le réceptacle était là, son essence, elle, ailleurs, très loin, heureuse sûrement, où qu'elle fût, l'abandonnant dans la perdition de ce phénomène nouveau ressenti pour la première fois avec lui, parce que c'était lui ; il finit par oublier les alentours, se laissait manipuler, Deku tirant sur ses fils de chair, en marionnettiste qu'il avait été. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de ce corps dont il était devenu maître. Pantin, cela était étonnamment égal à l'explosif d'égarer toute dignité, ainsi possédé. Il ne se sentait même pas humilier outre mesure d'en redemander encore et encore, d'une voix méconnaissable, aussi aiguë que cela lui fut possible, étouffée, déformée par cette intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vécue avec d'autres, vulgaire coup d'un soir. Il ne le ressentait pas comme un affront, d'être marqué à son tour d'une empreinte indélébile ; ce n'était en fin de compte pas une faiblesse de se montrer à nu, ou alors la plus exquise de toutes. S'il avait légèrement honte de déceler désormais cet aspect inédit de lui jusqu'à lors, il remerciait intérieurement son ancienne victime de ce torrent d'émotion irrésistible... dont seul cet homme à la chevelure verte avait le contrôle absolu.

Il se rendait, avait perdu toute force, volonté, ne pouvant que gémir, crier, se mordre les lèvres et recueillir le fer. Deku resserrait sans cesse son emprise, de sorte qu'il soit réduit à l'état d'esclave à la découverte de ses sens, soumis au joug d'un bourreau expert. Il ne voulait pas en être libéré, prisonnier bienheureux présentement mais aussi effrayé de se rendre compte qu'il existait quelqu'un capable de l'ensorceler, de l'emmener au bord du précipice d'un ciel aussi divin. Cette extase céleste l'inondait en continue, s'insinuait sous sa peau, trouvait le chemin de ses veines, se mêlait à son sang, recouvrait ses os, touchait son cerveau, éveillait chaque petite fibre de son être dont lui-même ignorait l'existence. Son enveloppe corporelle se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme des vagues démentielles contre lesquelles il ne pouvait lutter, l'emportant toujours plus profondément, plus follement, sans répit. Acculé, de toutes ses forces, il hurlait dans sa boîte crânienne, à défaut de pouvoir le faire de vive voix, le surnom de celui qui le rendait azimuté, tout en priant l'astre lunaire de devenir éternel.

Ils jouirent une ultime fois à l'unisson, les larmes sur les joues, en sueur, s'apaisant lentement ensuite l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil leur fasse fermer les yeux, au petit matin. Ils devront penser l'après, en discuter, mettre un point final dans le livre de leur relation...

 _Pas tout de suite._

 _Plus tard._

[*]

Dans un bar vide, à l'ambiance lugubre où l'éclairage de l'enseigne était fatigué et fonctionnait par intermittence, - il en était de même pour l'ensemble de la salle - Tomura Shigaraki et Enji Todoroki passèrent une petite porte et descendirent les marches d'un escalier couvert de poussière que les pas faisaient voler.

\- Bienvenue, Messieurs, accueillit une voix grave au travers d'un petit écran de télévision où était inscrit les mots "SOUND ONLY", à leur arrivée. Je dois avouer être assez déçu... Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

La pièce était minuscule, de la taille d'une chambrette, sale, peu entretenue, à l'odeur de renfermé, aux murs gris écaillés, çà et là. L'écran de télévision lui, était posé sur une petite table en verre, située dans un coin à leur droite, faisait office d'unique lumière et élément de décoration.

\- Pardonnez-nous, Monsieur, s'excusa Shigaraki. Il y a plusieurs éléments extérieurs qui ont...

\- Je suis au courant, coupa la voix. Je pensais avoir été clair sur l'importance du projet All For One. Or, quelqu'un a failli nous exposer par votre manque de vigilance.

\- Nous allons redoubler d'effort, assura Enji Todoroki.

La voix, analysant sa motivation dans ces paroles, répondit, après un temps.

\- Je l'espère, Endeavor, j'attends beaucoup de ce projet et de toi aussi.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Ah, dernière chose : Trouvez-moi ce Midoriya Izuku, je vous prie, ordonna la voix. Notre contact est aussi sur sa piste, je souhaite rencontrer au plus vite ce jeune homme.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- Pourquoi cela, Monsieur ? Interrogea celui qui avait été appelé Endeavor.

\- Trouvez-le, si vous voulez savoir.

L'écran s'éteignit.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... dit Enji en regardant Shigaraki.

Ce dernier se passa la langue sur les lèvres, extatique de commencer une nouvelle traque de sa proie favorite.

Le tonnerre gronda si fort à l'extérieur, que le ciel noir donna l'impression de se scinder en deux...

 _Fin de la deuxième partie_

* * *

 _Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici !_ _Je suis contente d'être arrivée à bout de cette partie 2... J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier Bastocharde et yuki-604, pour vos reviews encourageantes qui ont joué sur ma motivation à continuer ! Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans leur favori et qui la suivent ! J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'elle plaît ? J'espère en tout cas !_

 _Encore un grand Merci pour tout ^_^_


	33. III Première partie : Prologue

_Merci Miki pour ta review ! ^_^_

* * *

 **! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**

* * *

 **[III : - Première partie -] ~ Prologue ~**

* * *

\- Arrête, Shun, je t'en supplie ! pria une voix mortifiée.

La seconde d'après, un bruit sec retentit, puis un cri. La frêle silhouette fut projetée sur la petite table en bois qui se retourna, preuve de la rare violence du choc.

Apeuré, l'enfant observait tout, de la cage d'escalier d'où il se trouvait, tremblant de tous ses membres, les mains accrochées désespérément aux barreaux métalliques que ce contact rendait chaud, moite et glissant par moment.

Sonnée, une femme s'appuya sur ses paumes avec difficulté, tandis qu'une silhouette massif s'approchait d'elle, le regard dur et froid, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Elle semblait minuscule, par rapport à lui.

\- Idiote ! Cracha-t-il au-dessus d'elle. Ça t'apprendra à essayer de me tenir tête !

Sa voix, rauque et tonitruante, faisait trembler les murs de la maison, résonna jusqu'au travers des barreaux. L'enfant la détestait. Ou plutôt, c'était lui qu'il détestait. Cet homme qu'il était forcé d'appeler "papa"...

\- Toi et ton rejeton, vous êtes des plaies ! accusa-t-il. Je me tue au boulot et toi, tu fous jamais rien !

\- C'est toi qui refuse que je travaille ! Répliqua-t-elle, désespérée, les larmes tombant sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, le corps secoué.

L'homme eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Parce que t'es trop conne, ma pauvre Sanae... T'es qu'une bonne à rien, qui embaucherait une empotée comme toi ? C'est à peine si tu sais cuisiner.

Les paroles venimeuses de l'homme parvenaient avec peine à ses oreilles, elle n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement continue. Elle savait ce qu'il lui disait de toute façon, c'était toujours les mêmes reproches... Elle y était habituée depuis le temps...

L'homme continua ainsi pendant des heures, les paroles fusaient, mauvaises, blessantes, tranchantes. L'enfant caché écoutait chacune d'elle, la colère de plus en plus en lui, à mesure qu'il déblatérait son flux d'un ton âpre, sans discontinuer. Un jour, il le tuerait.

L'homme finit par se laisser et quitta la maison, ses pas lourds et traînant en écho. L'enfant savait où son père se rendait, c'était tous les soirs comme ça :. Dans un bar s'alcooliser plus encore. Lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent, l'enfant se précipita vers sa mère restée au sol. Sans un mot, il l'aida à se redresser. Le visage trempé et gonflé, le regard perdu, elle parvint tout de même à dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres à l'attention de son fils.

Il trouva cet effort stupide, la fine coupure de sa lèvre supérieure dont la couleur de l'ensemble virait au violet, contrastait avec le rouge vif, le rendait particulièrement hideux.

\- Tu saignes, fit-il remarquer.

Elle ne le sentait pas, son corps anesthésié.

L'enfant se releva et mouilla un chiffon qu'il passa avec délicatesse sur ses commissures. Bien que douloureux, le contact de l'eau chaude avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

\- Merci mon ange... murmura-t-elle dans un soupir inaudible.

L'enfant ne dit rien, l'esprit et les yeux rivés à sa tâche.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais...

Elle lui disait tout le temps ça, et à chaque fois l'enfant se retenait de hurler à son tour. Pourquoi restait-elle avec cet homme qui n'avait pas de considération, pour elle ou pour lui ? Pourquoi continuait-elle de subir ça nuit, après nuit et de s'excuser piteusement ensuite ? Tout serait plus simple si elle le quittait... Ils pourraient partir, sa grand-mère la suppliait à chaque fois de venir s'installer chez elle mais sa mère refusait en secouant la tête : "Si je fais ça, il pourrait me le prendre et se serait lui qui recevrait les coups" répondait-elle.

Ils pourraient aller ailleurs, "Il nous retrouverait".

Alors, ils vivaient ainsi, loin de tout. Heureusement, l'enfant avait l'école, en journée. Il adorait l'école. Il était loin de son père, loin de cette atmosphère malsaine pendant tout le temps que ça durait. Une bouffée d'oxygène qu'il aimait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Intelligent comme il était, l'école était facile pour lui. Il n'avait pas d'amis mais s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était l'école ; il avait d'ailleurs les périodes de vacances en horreur, parce qu'elles l'en l'éloignait.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

L'enfant hocha vaguement la tête. Il n'avait rien écouté. Il voulait retourner à l'école.

\- Regarde-moi.

L'enfant obéit et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa mère, vert émeraudes.

\- Promets-moi de vivre ta vie, loin de nous. Quand tu auras quitté la maison, oublie-moi, oublie-nous. Tu as bien compris ?

Non, il ne comprenait pas, il était trop petit pour ça. Comment pouvait-il oublier ses parents ?

Elle prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains et répéta, le visage grave.

\- Tu as bien compris ?

L'enfant opina, se demandant bien ce que sa mère voulait dire.


	34. III : I Chapitre 1 : Départs

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

* * *

 _Miki : Coucou très chère reine du monde ! Ce sont de bien jolis mots que vous m'avez laissés, je ne suis pas sûre de les mériter mais merci beaucoup :) J'espère honnêtement ne pas te décevoir ainsi que toutes les personnes qui me lisent, avec cette partie..._

 _Je me suis fixée pour objectif de la finir cette année, alors j'espère que les lecteurs de cette fan resteront jusqu'au bout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **[III.I : All For One ] ~ Chapitre 1 : Départs**

* * *

Le brouhaha d'un aéroport avait quelque chose d'insupportable et d'effrayant pour qui détestait le bruit et l'agitation. Tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu bondé, bruyant, la vie filait autour de lui, créant une tension nerveuse qui luttait pour ne pas s'inscrire sur son visage. Il avait en outre l'impression que les gens se retournaient, lançant des regards curieux et apeurés à la fois. Peut-être se disaient-ils, qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, ce qu'il pensait également : il restait immobile, ses yeux fixés à un point vide droit devant lui, ses bras le long du corps, une de ses mains refermant un billet d'avion, il détonait avec le reste du décor. Incapable de faire un geste, il espérait voir une silhouette familière se profiler au loin...

[*]

\- C'est possible, alors ? s'assura Izuku au téléphone. (Il hocha la tête) D'accord. Merci, papa.

Il mit fin à l'appel et se tourna vers sa mère et les Bakugo, tous les trois assis sur le canapé du salon.

\- Mon père peut vous accueillir, informa-t-il.

Inko soupira de soulagement.

\- Il ne peut décidément rien te refuser, constata-t-elle en faisant naître un sourire joyeux sur son visage. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré que ce soit toi qui fasse la demande plutôt que moi.

Izuku allait répondre quelque chose quand une voix contrariée s'éleva :

\- J'comprends toujours pas pourquoi on est obligés de carrément aller vivre ailleurs... J'en ai pas la moindre envie.

\- C'est pour votre sécurité, expliqua Izuku. All Might n'est pas sûr de pouvoir l'assurer et il est hors de question de vous mettre en danger. Le risque est trop important.

\- On peut se protéger tout seul... bougonna-t-elle. C'est nous, les adultes.

\- Tais-toi la vielle, intervint Katsuki qui se plaça aux côtés de son voisin. Tu sais ce qu'il en est, donc tu discutes pas.

Les traits méchamment contractés, Mitsuki répliqua, une veine apparaissant sur une de ses tempes.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, sale gosse ?!

Masaru leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, pressentant une autre tempête encore plus dévastatrice que celle d'il y a quelques jours.

\- Calmez-vous, enfin...

\- La ferme ! Crièrent simultanément mère et fils.

Mitsuki se leva, s'approcha de sa progéniture et lui tira violemment les joues, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent, du temps où il était adolescent.

\- On veut se débarrasser de ses parents ? Demanda la cendré, ses pupilles rendues brillantes par la rage, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Katsuki se dégagea difficilement, frictionnant ses joues par la suite, alors que les trois spectateurs assistaient à la scène, un peu gênés.

\- T'as entendu All Might ou tu deviens sourde avec l'âge ?

Elle semblait prête à le tuer. Masaru tenta une nouvelle intervention.

\- Mitsuki, je t'en prie. Pour une fois, écoute ton fils. Il pense à notre bien.

La main qui s'était élevée resta suspendue dans l'air un moment pour finir par s'abaisser, signe de sa capitulation. Elle tourna la tête vers Izuku.

\- Quand devons-nous partir ?

\- Ce soir.

Mitsuki allait de nouveau protester lorsque les paroles de Toshinori lui revinrent en tête. Maintenant Shōto revenu parmi eux, lui et le jeune scientifique seraient activement recherchés par les sbires de l'inventeur. Shigaraki ayant sûrement deviné le rôle de Katsuki dans le sauvetage de son ancienne victime, s'en prendra à n'en pas douter aux parents du jeune membre de l'unité. Mieux valait éloigner toute filiation avant qu'ils aient la moindre chance de remonter jusqu'à eux et s'en servir comme instrument de chantage.

Izuku profita de ce silence pour continuer, promettant que lui et l'explosif se chargeraient d'expédier toutes leurs affaires par la suite. La priorité était la rapidité de l'action, ils n'avaient pas une seule seconde à perdre.

\- J'ai le temps d'aller m'en griller une ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser, quand il eut terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Masaru s'approcha en silence de sa femme et serra la balustrade dans ses mains en contemplant le ciel bleu, dépourvu de nuage.

\- Difficile de croire qu'il y a eu une tempête, il y a quelques jours...

Mitsuki expira une bouffée.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Pas la peine. J'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ce qui se passe, apparemment.

Masaru sourit.

\- La vraie raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas partir, c'est que tu te fais un sang-d'encre pour ton fils, je me trompe ?

\- Je m'en fous, rétorqua-t-elle la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il veut se débarrasser de nous, on va partir.

Masaru prit la cigarette entre ses doigts, l'écrasa et la jeta dans la poubelle.

\- C'est faux, tu ne t'en fiches pas. Au contraire, tu l'aimes plus que tout. Ça te tue de te séparer de lui, admets-le.

Troublée, Mitsuki ne pouvait que le regarder. Masaru s'approcha, entourant sa taille dans ses mains.

\- Notre fils va bientôt avoir vingt-trois ans, Mitsu', ce n'est plus un enfant. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, tu vas devoir essayer de lui faire confiance.

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenus, Mitsuki articula :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Je suis sa mère, merde... C'est mon unique enfant. Je comprends même pas qu'il ait pu nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave pendant si longtemps...

Affectueusement, il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Pour la même raison qui le pousse à nous éloigner de lui, souffla Masaru. Parce qu'il nous aime et qu'il veut nous protéger...

Mitsuki étouffa un sanglot. Son mari guida délicatement sa tête vers son torse où elle put, cachée dans ses bras, pleurer silencieusement...

[*]

\- A peine je t'ai retrouvé qu'on se quitte déjà... dit tristement Inko en rangeant le nécessaire de ses biens.

Izuku se sentait mal de voir sa mère partir aussi vite ; ils avaient à peine parler ensemble depuis son réveil, alors que tant de choses étaient encore à dire... C'était toutefois la meilleure solution qu'ils avaient pu trouver, sachant pertinemment que Shigaraki commencerait par atteindre leur famille pour tenter de les retrouver. Son père changeant sans arrêt de lieu de travail, il n'avait aucune chance de mettre la main sur eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

\- Vous serez en sécurité avec papa... Temporisa Izuku, sentant sa mère sur le point de s'effondrer.

Elle poussa un long soupir et hocha la tête. Au fond, elle comprenait ses raisons, elle trouvait tout cela simplement injuste, ils se séparaient trop souvent à son goût. Elle espérait un jour pouvoir profiter de lui sans élément extérieur pouvant gâcher ces moments qu'ils étaient censés partager...

Inko fit promettre à son fils de faire attention à lui avant de le prendre longuement dans ses bras.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Izuku mais sois prudent.

\- C'est promis.

En fin d'après-midi, Eijiro se présenta, chargé de la mission d'escorter les parents jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Avant de monter dans la voiture, Mitsuki dit à son fils adoré :

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je te tue.

\- Dégage de ma vue.

Il se détourna rapidement, à temps pour rendre invisible les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Mitsuki sourit derrière lui et monta dans le moyen de locomotion l'instant d'après, qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard. Il le regarda juste avant sa disparition complète, deux gros tracés transparents sur ses joues...

Il resta un petit moment sans bouger, s'essuya le visage du revers de la main puis se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où ils avaient dormi en vue de préparer une partie des affaires à expédier.

Izuku avait déjà commencé de son côté et en le voyant, le cendré eut un instant d'hésitation. Depuis cette nuit, il tentait désespérément de l'éviter. Il avait d'abord penser, maintenant ce désir enfin assouvi, que les choses deviendraient plus facile. Ça n'avait qu'une nuit, c'est tout, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Il essayait de s'en convaincre, se le répétait en continue... Au lieu de fonctionner, ce mantra avait amener plus de chaos dans le chemin sinueux de leur relation.

\- Entre, invita Izuku. Je vais pas te manger.

\- Je peux revenir plus tard.

Il avait déjà esquissé le mouvement pour quitter la pièce quand la voix de l'ébouriffé le retint.

\- Ça va durer encore longtemps ? S'agaça-t-il.

Le scientifique lâcha le vêtement et s'approcha si vite de Katsuki qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il l'attira à lui en fermant la porte, le plaquant durement contre. Au pied du mur, le cendré fut forcé d'affronter ses yeux émeraudes sans ciller.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux depuis qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Cette proximité raviva d'emblée des souvenirs dans la tête de Katsuki ; sortes de flash, accompagnés des sensations qu'il avait ressenti, des cris qu'il avait émis quand l'homme en face de lui le dominait totalement...

\- On en a parlé, non ? lui rappela Izuku. Ou plutôt, tu as parlé et j'ai écouté. J'ai entendu et compris tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je t'avais de toute façon déjà répondu par le passé qu'on ferait comme tu voudrais. Mais ça, ce petit jeu du chat et la souris, évite, s'il te plaît. Comme tu l'as si bien formulé, tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est baisé, point barre. On travaille ensemble, je te rappelle et j'ai autre chose à penser que tes petites fesses de mon côté.

Il avait décidé de ne plus refouler ses sentiments, de dire tout ce qu'il pensait sans rien cacher. Toute cette histoire avait commencée à cause de leur manque d'honnêteté l'un envers l'autre. Ils s'étaient blessés, perdus, retrouvés, blessés à nouveau. S'il voulait essayer de sortir de cette spirale sans fin, il fallait commencer par-là, résolu à ne plus fuir. Les séances dans le caisson avait cet avantage qu'il n'avait plus peur de l'affronter.

L'ancien bourreau ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant de penser plus calmement, de façon plus rationnelle. Deku avait raison, il devait prendre sur lui, ce manège ne pouvait pas durer, ça n'avait plus aucun sens...

Il opina du chef en silence. Izuku sourit et retourna au rangement des affaires maternelle. Katsuki fit de même, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se passant le disque dans sa tête que tout était fini, plus jamais ils ne...

\- Je vais partir aussi, Katchan.

Le disque sauta brutalement.

Il avait annoncé cette nouvelle avec calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple formalité. Le rythme cardiaque de l'explosif s'accéléra de façon inquiétante, à tel point que bientôt, il n'entendit plus que ça. La voix de son ami d'enfance arriva tout de même à se frayer un chemin parmi les battements désordonnés.

\- Je vais aller à Hokkaido, accompagné de Sho... Tōya. Je n'ai pas les outils nécessaire pour pouvoir l'aider ici.

Katsuki était incapable de prononcer un mot ; sa voix ne serait pas assez forte pour couvrir le bruit.

\- Il ne m'a pas encore donné de réponse au marché que je lui ai proposé mais le fait qu'il reste ici, des jours après notre sortie prouve une chose. Inconsciemment, il veut qu'on l'aide.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ça n'avait été qu'une nuit, rien de plus... Se le répéter encore et encore. Tout va bien. Izuku pouvait aller où il voulait, ça lui était égale, il avait déjà vécu un temps considérable sans lui. Il pouvait, pourrait le refaire, rien n'avait changé, tout était normal...

Il regarda la vérité en face, son organe vitale commençant à se serrer douloureusement. Il ne voulait plus être loin de lui, il parvenait clairement à l'identifier... S'il était certain qu'aucun avenir était envisageable à deux, il haïssait qu'une distance les sépare à nouveau. Il retournerait à son état d'il y a cinq ans, avec cette blessure qui ne pourrait cette fois pas cicatriser, continuerait de saigner jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte.

Sa tâche terminée, Izuku ferma la valise, se leva et enferma la poignet dans sa main. Ses yeux volèrent vers un Katsuki blême et immobile. Il ne sut quoi dire pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur et le laissa seul reprendre ses esprits après cet énième coup de massue. Même si cette démarche le répugnait, il saisissait là aussi l'opportunité de s'éloigner définitivement de lui, de faire de cette nuit un simple moment de faiblesse. Son ancien bourreau avait été clair, le lendemain qu'ils en avait reparlé pendant qu'il changeait les pansements du blessé.

Il n'y avait plus rien à attendre de leur histoire, ce point final avait été posé le soir de son réveil...

[*]

Fier, Eijiro montrait un écrin noir où reposait deux anneaux de couleur doré. Un peu nerveux, il jetait à ses deux amis des coups d'œil inquiets en attendant leurs avis.

\- C'est joli, commenta Denki, alors qu'il s'occupait de récurer le comptoir du bar.

Il aimait vraiment le Brainwashing ainsi que son propriétaire. Ce n'était certainement pas le métier dont il rêvait plus jeune mais il s'y sentait bien, assez pour ne plus vouloir le quitter. Parfois, des clients se risquaient une confidence ou deux, juste pour lui, ce qui l'avait amener à comprendre un peu mieux son patron. Il voulait plus que tout aider, consoler, encourager ; grâce à ce bar, il connaissait un autre aspect de son métier qu'il adorait.

Il aurait tant aimer le partager avec Sarah... Il pensait souvent à elle, chérissant son souvenir, tout en préparant la venue de son petit ange qui n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez...

\- T'es sûr de vouloir faire un truc pareil ? S'enquit Katsuki.

Eijiro pouffa et acquiesça.

\- Je l'aime, j'ai envie de l'épouser. Parfois, me dit que je la mérite pas, elle est trop parfaite pour moi. Au lycée, elle ne quittait pas Midoriya, j'ai cru qu'elle allait finir avec lui, confessa-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

La gorgée que Katsuki avait dans la bouche fut aussitôt recrachée sur le visage de son collègue en entendant cette dernière phrase.

\- Toujours aussi sensible quand on parle de lui à ce que je vois ! S'exclama moqueusement Denki en tendant une serviette à Eijiro qui riait.

L'explosif marmonna un "Désolé" à l'attention de son ami à la crinière rouge. Ce dernier secoua la tête en souriant largement. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre aujourd'hui.

\- Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant mais il s'en va à la fin de cette semaine. J'ai entendu All Might, Togata et lui en parler. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Le cendré lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je t'en prie... Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre.

\- Même moi, je l'ai remarqué, c'est pour dire crût bon d'ajouter Denki.

Katsuki soupira.

\- Il a pris sa décision. J'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, on...

Sa phrase resta inachevée, au grand désespoir de ses deux amis, suspendus à ses lèvres. Il ne devait prendre cette route, se laisser aller à imaginer un avenir avec Izuku. C'était impossible, irraisonné, déraisonnable, de la folie pure.

\- Vous l'avez fait ? Voulut savoir Eijiro, les yeux brillants.

Lentement, Katsuki balança la tête de haut en bas. Instantanément, les deux frères de cœur échangèrent un sourire complice et levèrent les bras au ciel en criant un "Youhou !", synchronisé. Heureusement pour eux, Hitoshi s'était absenté, l'endroit était vide, à cette heure de l'après-midi, ils ne dérangeaient personne.

\- Comment c'était ? Demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour trouver le qualificatif approprié.

\- Magique. Mais c'est trop compliqué, ajouta-t-il très vite. L'un comme l'autre, on a pas besoin de ça. Je ne vais pas lui demander de rester, sachant qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. Tu sais ce qu'il en est, Eiji'.

\- Je me souviens aussi de comment tu étais, après son départ, une vraie loque. Je me suis souvent demandé comment tu faisais pour mener tes études, travailler et sauter ces mecs tous les soirs.

\- La fougue de la jeunesse... Soupira nostalgiquement Denki, prenant le ton d'une personne âgée.

Eijiro fut secoué par un rire silencieux tandis que Katsuki lui lança la serviette qu'il attrapa au vol.

\- Tu devrais essayer de lui dire ce que tu ressens, conseilla la tête blonde. Pas la peine de faire cette tête, on sait tous que t'es pas du genre à t'épancher sur ce que tu ressens mais tu l'aimes, si tu lui demande, je suis sûr qu'il resterait et que vous pourriez commencer quelque chose, à condition de prendre le temps pour vous comprendre.

Le cendré resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas le vexer en le contredisant, révélant par la même occasion tout ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi il pensait de la sorte. Le conseil de Denki partait d'une bonne intention, après-tout...

[*]

Dans la maison de Gran Torino, Tōya regardait Izuku, en vis-à-vis, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ce que signifiait les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Tu veux que je parte avec toi dans une autre ville, pour m'aider ? Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ou besoin ?

\- Tu serais déjà au labo à l'heure qu'il est, si tu ne le voulais pas, fit remarquer Izuku avec calme.

Il serra les poings. Il commençait à le détester, ce scientifique. Tōya n'avait rien demander et malgré tout, il était là, incapable de rebrousser chemin, _l'autre_ l'en empêchait.

\- Hokkaido possède une université spécialisée dans la recherche, précisa Izuku. Nous commencerons à réfléchir sur le moyen de comment t'aider une fois établi là-bas. Tout est déjà organisé, tu n'as rien à craindre. Shigaraki ou Enji Todoroki ne te retrouveront pas.

Dès le lendemain de son réveil, Izuku avait déjà tout planifié. Le Judgement SCM que l'ancien cobaye portait avait pu être retiré sans risque, Tōya se persuadant de ne pas être Shōto, s'était l'air de rien, défait de cette emprise. Les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre semblant être sensiblement différents, Tōya ne ressentait pas cette sensation, besoin d'asservissement, contrairement à son double qui avait été exposé depuis bien plus longtemps, en un sens.

Il était ensuite aller voir Toshinori pour lui faire part de ses nouveaux objectifs. Le chef de l'unité, visiblement impressionné de ce regain d'énergie, travailla de concert avec Mirio, partit plus tôt, pour établir un système de sécurité, les rendant indétectable par tous les moyens de surveillance connus. Devenu fantôme, il pouvait maintenant pleinement se concentrer sur Shōto et Tōya...

De son côté, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment rassuré de tous ces bouleversements survenus en si peu de temps. Il n'avait jamais connu de vie en dehors du laboratoire ; même avant cela, il avait toujours été enfermé. Il ignorait s'il était capable de supporter cette liberté méconnue qui lui faisait peur...

Izuku, l'ayant deviné, s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Je ne te quitterai, je te le promets. Tout se passera bien.

Son éternel sourire sur le visage, Tōya s'autorisa à le croire, un peu...

[*]

Mezo Shoji se dirigea vers la bâtisse abandonnée où il avait rendez-vous. L'aspect extérieur du bâtiment faisait que peu de gens se retournait vers lui, il pouvait facilement y retrouver quelqu'un sans craindre d'attirer des paires d'yeux suspicieux.

Une personne l'y attendait déjà, accroupie en dessous d'une fenêtre, elle se leva quand elle le vit approcher.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle. Ça fait un moment qu'on s'était pas retrouvé ici. Comment vont Tsuyu et Yo' ?

\- Mes petites femmes vont bien, répondit Mezo en souriant.

Après un léger silence, Mezo osa demander :

\- Comment ça se passe...

Pour toute réponse, la personne secoua la tête, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai reçu un message de sa part, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Il ne devrait pas tarder et apparemment, il a des choses à nous dire...

Mezo plongea dans ses réflexions avant que des bruits de pas l'en sortit.

\- Bonjour à vous, fit cette voix familière à leurs oreilles. Merci d'être venus aussi vite. C'est un peu compliqué, ces derniers jours mais je tenais à vous voir, j'ai des choses à vous dire, d'autres à vous demander.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous, assura Mezo.

La silhouette qui faisait face aux deux individus offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement.

[*]

Voyant les aiguilles de sa montre faire plusieurs fois le tour du cadran, sans aucune trace de son arrivée prochaine, la panique commença à faire son chemin à l'intérieur de lui. Soudain, il sentit une main agripper la sienne.

\- Je suis là, Tōya... entendit-il d'une voix douce derrière lui. Allons-y.

Tōya suivait Izuku de si près qu'à plusieurs reprises, il se cogna contre lui. Si l'un trouvait ça franchement énervant, l'autre s'en amusait, riant doucement quand cela arrivait. Il lui trouvait désormais, sous ses faux-airs effrayant, avec son visage agrafé par endroit, une candeur touchante renforçant sa motivation à l'aider. Il restait son ancien maître... Il restait Shōto. Pendant qu'Izuku se faisait la promesse muette de tout faire pour le sortir de ce tunnel obscur, Tōya s'accrochait à lui, comme un marin à un phare, terrifié intérieurement par ce monde extérieur qui semblait le rejeter. Au terme d'une heure interminable, ils avaient pris place côte-à-côte dans un avion plein.

\- Vous êtes en retard, accusa une voix à sa gauche.

Izuku crut être victime d'hallucinations auditives. Lentement, il se retourna vers le son, les yeux écarquillés. Des cheveux blond en désordres, une mine ennuyée, des yeux rouges qui observaient la piste de décollage au travers du hublot, la tête posée sur une main, coude sur le rebord du double-vitrage, portant une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire et un jean délavé de couleur sombre...

\- Kat... Chan, articula-t-il, en déglutissant avec difficulté.


	35. Chapitre 2 : Que la partie commence !

**[III.I] Chapitre 2 : Que la partie commence !**

* * *

\- Plus fort ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Aussitôt, l'autre garçon s'exécuta, faisant grincer les ressorts du matelas neuf. Le donneur d'ordre serra les dents, pour s'empêcher de crier, de peur que quelqu'un comprenne à quoi il s'adonnait depuis plusieurs semaines. Une de ses mains agrippa la chevelure de celui qui le dominait, dans une poigne forte sans douceur, alors que sa tête bascula vers l'arrière, sentant la sensation qu'il avait découverte il y a peu grâce à lui approcher, menaçant de secouer l'ensemble de son corps. Il détestait vraiment perdre le contrôle ainsi, pourtant, il le bénissait silencieusement de toujours arriver à procurer ce plaisir, peu importe la façon dont il s'y prenait...

Un gémissement s'échappa sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher ; il se couvrit la bouche, les yeux exorbités, les joues chauffées, la sueur au front. Souriant de satisfaction de l'effet provoqué, l'autre y alla plus profondément, y mettant plus de force, plus de passion. Il sentit son corps et son cerveau céder sous la pression et ne parvint plus à retenir ses cris. Des "Oui !" et autres "Encore !" emplirent la minuscule et charmante chambre de ses suppliques qu'il entendaient mais dont il refusait d'admettre la provenance.

Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, impossible. Il essayait toujours de s'en convaincre alors qu'un cri recouvrit ses pensées, les stoppant net. Le moment était venu, il voulait en profiter ; cela faisait une éternité que ça n'était pas arrivé, ce moment de partage si particulier... Il ferma les yeux, sourit béatement et accueillit la sensation sous un autre "Oui !", auquel se joignit celui qui explosa dans sa tête.

Il sentit l'autre venir quelques secondes plus tard et le vit s'écrouler de tout son poids sur lui. Instantanément, ses deux bras l'entourèrent avec affection, pour le remercier de ce plaisir offert.

\- Franchement, Deku... Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Le dénommé releva des yeux émeraudes brillant vers lui.

\- Tu sais... Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme avant, tu te débrouilles pas mal non plus...

Celui à qui la remarque avait été adressée, regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Remarquant sa mine assombrie, il questionna, un peu inquiet :

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse ; il resta donc muet, son cerveau préparant à la place une autre question.

\- Nous deux... C'est quoi, pour toi ?

Izuku Midoriya caressa avec tendresse le visage de son amant.

\- Rien de plus que ça. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai énormément d'affection pour toi mais il n'y a de la place que pour un seul dans mon cœur, Hitoshi.

Le scientifique embrassa furtivement le cou du barman et se leva. Shinsō Hitoshi se tourna vers lui, tandis qu'il se débarrassait du préservatif plein.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble, alors ? Demanda-t-il un peu en colère.

\- Parce que c'est compliqué ! Lança Izuku qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

\- Compliqué... Répéta Shinsō s'interrogeant sur le sens de ce mot.

Le soir où il débarqua torse nu, marqua le début d'une cohabitation entre Hitoshi et Izuku qui vivaient ensemble, plus ou moins. Le tacheté avait demandé de l'héberger pour une nuit, ce soir-là. Le lendemain, où il était revenu à la même heure pour continuer d'échanger, ce fut le jeune homme aux cernes gravées qui proposa de passer la nuit chez lui, Izuku exerçant une fascination étrange chez lui. À son grand étonnement, il avait accepté, expliquant simplement qu'il ne voyait, après-tout, pas de raison de rentrer dans son appartement.

De fil en aiguille, l'hypnotiseur s'aperçut être aussi attiré par le physique du jeune scientifique ; il ne se serait pas une seule seconde imaginé capable de nourrir ce type de désir à l'égard d'un homme et pourtant, il cherchait par tous les moyens de le retenir nuit après nuit, où ils la passait à parler ensemble. Cela lui allait, la fascination s'accentuant à mesure qu'il apprenait à aimer ce que son drôle de colocataire consentait à partager, parler de rien, comme il s'amusait à le dire ; il n'était pas rare qu'il se répétât assez souvent mais pour le patron de bar, rien signifiait tout. Il aurait pu passer l'éternité entière à l'écouter, à le regarder.

Plus tard, il voulut sentir sa présence à ses côtés, mais Izuku s'obstinait à dormir uniquement sur le canapé-lit déplié, cela même après que l'ébouriffé eut fait le premier pas un autre soir, quelques semaines après leur rencontre où il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ayant résulté la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Dès le départ, Deku avait été clair : Eux, c'était juste pour le sexe. Il ne devait pas chercher à savoir quoique ce soit ; ni ce qu'il faisait, ni l'origine de ses cicatrices, rien. C'est ainsi qu'il était obligé de passer sous silence des questions qu'il imaginait toutefois être en droit de connaître les réponses : "Où as-tu disparu pendant deux semaines ? Pourquoi reviens-tu avec plus de cicatrices que lorsque je t'ai rencontré ? Qui les a soignées ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? Ça veut dire quoi "compliqué" ?" et tant d'autres...

Il lui avait dit aussi de ne rien attendre de cette relation, de ne pas tomber amoureux, car ce ne serait pas réciproque ; Hitoshi aurait tant aimé être aussi détaché que lui. Il commençait à sérieusement y être attaché, à détester la personne vers qui son cœur était dirigé, à le vouloir pour lui, tout le temps. Il se rendait tristement compte, quand ce constat s'imposait, n'avoir pas ce type d'envie, excepté pour son bar, qu'il possédait déjà. Celles concernant cette drôle de relation, étaient donc vouées à rester éternellement insatisfaite. Il attendait juste d'être libéré de cet arrangement lequel, apparemment, n'avait aucun mot à dire.

Parfois, il voulait le repousser, Izuku ne comprenait pas à quel point c'était dur de gérer ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ces sentiments nouveaux, donnant l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. S'il devait probablement s'en douter, Izuku faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et il s'y prenait bien, avec ses mots, ses regards, ses gestes... il craquait à chaque fois ; une drogue qu'il savait dangereuse, nocive pour son état mental mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de consommer, parce qu'il en était affreusement, douloureusement, merveilleusement accro.

\- Qui est-ce ? S'entendit-il demander. La personne que tu aimes.

Izuku fit une nouvelle apparition dans la chambre et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

\- Aucune importance, ça ne se fera jamais.

\- Je suis un passe-temps pour toi c'est ça, en fait ?

Il avait posé la question sur un ton très calme quand il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas détester Deku mais il se détestait d'être aussi faible face à lui.

Sentant le reproche, ce dernier baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Non. J'aimerai que tu ne sois que ça mais non.

Il vint s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Cette personne et moi... Comment te dire... On a passé compliquer qui fait que nous ne pouvons pas...

Il s'arrêta, secouant la tête.

\- Peu importe. Tout est clair entre elle et moi. C'est terminé. Ça n'a même pas commencé, de toute façon...

L'homme à la chevelure violacée ressentit une joie intérieure, de savoir au moins cela. Dans le fond, connaitre l'identité de cette fameuse personne relevait du détail, désormais. Izuku était visiblement libre, en partie. S'il lui donnait cette chance, Hitoshi s'appliquerait à lui faire oublier celui qui possède son cœur. Il le ferait, y arriverait, il représentait trop de choses, en si peu de temps... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser filer ; Izuku faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne débarque qu'une seule fois dans un milliard de vies, était beaucoup trop précieux.

\- Je pars demain, je quitte Tokyo, informa-t-il. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, cela risque de durer quelques temps.

Il ne le questionna pas, sachant déjà qu'aucune ne trouveraient réponses.

 _Quand tu reviendras, on pourra commencer une vraie relation ?_

Son interlocuteur ouvrit grand les yeux. Le propriétaire du Brainwashing comprenant qu'il avait couvert sa pensée de sa voix, grimaça en le réalisant.

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, s'il te plaît, pria le scientifique. Quand je reviendrai, je te répondrai, je te le promets.

Hitoshi hocha la tête et se laissa à nouveau faire quand l'autre se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu veux venir prendre une douche avec moi ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

L'instant d'après, il disparut.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se décider. Lorsqu'il entra dans la douche à son tour, Izuku l'attendait déjà, un pain de savon senteur lavande dans les mains.

 _Izuku... Tu es vraiment dangereux pour moi..._ Pensa-t-il en le saisissant.

[*]

Nejire Hado, se dirigeant vers son lieu de travail, n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles de ce qu'elle avait entendu, la veille. Son ami blond avait annoncé qu'il resterait à Hokkaido un peu plus longtemps que prévu, des affaires à régler, avait-il expliqué, sans entrer dans le détail. Son esprit de déduction en marche, elle décela dans lesdites affaires la présence du décidément trop envahissant nouveau scientifique, ce qui la contraria aussitôt. La conversation terminée, elle s'était empressée de composer le numéro de son ex-compagnon, qui bien sûr, était déjà au courant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? avait-il répliqué de son éternelle voix fatiguée, quand elle s'était inquiétée de la façon dont il gérait la nouvelle. Mirio a des obligations plus importantes. Et il reste au Japon, s'il te manque, tu peux aller le voir."

Elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Elle détestait Tamaki, qui ne comprenait rien, elle détestait Mirio, de les lâcher pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis cinq ans, et elle détestait ce Deku, de voler leur ami si précieux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? avait-il répliqué de son éternelle voix fatiguée, quand elle s'était inquiétée de la façon dont il gérait la nouvelle. Mirio a des obligations plus importantes. Et il reste au Japon, s'il te manque, tu peux aller le voir."

Elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Elle détestait Tamaki, qui ne comprenait rien, elle détestait Mirio, de les lâcher pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis cinq ans, et elle détestait ce Deku, de lui voler leur ami si précieux.

Elle ruminait encore lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du journal local où elle travaillait comme journaliste depuis la fin de ses études. C'était un métier qui la passionnait d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire ; informer, éclairer sans éluder... les gens se fiaient à ce qu'elle écrivait dans ses articles. De ce fait, elle passait un temps fou à vérifier chaque source...

\- Hado ! Cria la voix de son rédacteur en chef. Dans mon bureau ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Nejire retint un soupir et slaloma à travers les rangés d'ordinateur pour accéder au bureau du géant.

\- Gang Orca va encore frapper... souffla une voix féminine derrière son dos.

La jeune femme gloussa légèrement tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la salle. Elle y pénétra et s'installa sous la commande du surnommé Gang Orca, un homme à la peau assez foncé, très grand, à l'allure imposante et légèrement effrayante, selon les jours.

Fondateur, il dirigeait son journal d'une main de fer, n'hésitant pas à user de sa grosse voix pour recadrer ses employés. Malgré son caractère peu avenant, ceux-ci le respectaient de par son approche journalistique. Ils savaient aussi que sous ses cris se dissimulait un conseil, une requête, une inquiétude, de temps à autre ; pour toutes ces raisons, ils lui était tous dévoués, connaissant en outre plus ou moins ce par quoi il était passé pour s'imposer.

Kugo Sakamata observait Nejire de ses yeux rouge, en proie à la réflexion.

\- Tu connais i-Island ? Finit-il par demander

\- La plus grande université pour scientifiques, basée à Hokkaido ? répondit à son tour l'employée sans comprendre.

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Tu vas devoir t'y rendre. Quelqu'un t'a expressément demandé.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis journaliste, pas scientifique.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y en a un qui te veux sur place, un certain Midoriya Izuku, tu connais ?

Nejire haussa les épaules, s'interrogeant sur la raison de sa présence auprès de cet homme quand tout ce qu'elle faisait était écrire de simple articles...

\- Il ne m'a rien expliqué, simplement demandé de te faire aller là-bas. Tu y resteras un temps indéterminé.

\- J'ai pas mon à dire, avant ? S'emporta-t-elle, les joues gonflés.

Gang Orca eût un sourire au coin.

\- Tu as déjà été payée. Je te conseille de jeter un œil à ton compte en banque avant de refuser.

Intriguée, la jeune femme saisit son smartphone, ouvrit son application, en saisit les codes d'accès et faillit s'étrangler en voyant le montant qui venait d'être crédité sur son compte.

\- 1 million de yens ?* Souffla-t-elle, les yeux sorties de leurs orbites, le teint pâle. Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est pour le savoir que tu vas t'y rendre. Ton avion part après-demain dans la matinée. Je te donne ces deux jours pour préparer tes affaires.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, elle se leva.

\- Tâche de faire du bon boulot ! Exigea le patron alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir.

Le claquement de la porte fut une réponse cinglante, un mélange de, "Tu me prends pour qui ?" et "Va te faire foutre", déclencheur d'un léger éclat de rire. Il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, mais Nejire Hado était sans conteste l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, parfaite pour ce travail, sans aucun doute. Téméraire, elle ne reculait pas devant le danger, rassemblant son courage pour l'affronter sans reculer, ce qui, dans ce cas précis, selon les informations récoltées, allait être nécessaire...

[*]

Gran Torino cédant à la demande de son ancien protéger, avait accepté de se rendre avec lui à l'unité, libéré de toutes présence excepté celle d'un blond au caractère explosif. Détenteur d'un secret qui ne devait pas être partagé, il était seul témoin oculaire de cette scène qu'il était forcé de voir, tout en se maudissant d'être là. Il était décidément trop vieux pour tout ça...

\- Tu veux partir aussi ? Répéta Toshinori incrédule.

\- Le Marionnettiste a été retrouvé, les Battle ont cessées, ça fait des mois qu'aucun incident concernant les SCM n'a survenu. Mes parents sont en lieu sûr également, je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Izuku, c'est ça ?

Katsuki resta silencieux, toute confirmation ou négation aurait été inutile : Il ne trompait plus personne.

\- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, ce n'est pas terminé. Ils sont toujours en danger. Même si la Baguette et vous avez fait en sorte de les rendre invisible, aucun système n'est infaillible. Je serais plus utile sur place, pour assurer leurs protections.

Toshinori prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant d'acquiescer.

\- Très bien. Mirio et moi, nous nous occuperons du reste, tu peux disposer. Ah, tu seras chargé de me tenir au courant de tous vos faits et gestes, c'est d'accord ?

L'autre répondit par l'affirmative et quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un œil dédaigneux à l'ancien.

\- Je l'aime bien, dit ce dernier dès que la porte s'eût refermer

Le chef de l'unité rit.

\- Il est vrai qu'il vous ressemble par certains côtés... Affirma-t-il.

\- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? S'enquit le grisonnant.

Toshinori secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. La priorité d'Izuku est d'aidé Shōto, il ne voit pas plus loin.

\- Et que feras-tu en attendant ?

\- Je traquerai les trafiquants avec les membres restants. S'il y a bel et bien une taupe dans mon équipe, mieux vaut la laisser penser que notre unité est en sommeille quelques temps.

Il enchaîna :

\- J'ai confiance en ce garçon. Il a fait plus en cinq ans que moi en une vingtaine d'années. Il sait très bien où aller, quoi faire et surtout comment. Je vais me contenter d'assurer les arrières de ces petits jeunes en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

Après un petit silence, Gran Torino demanda, tout en connaissant la réponse :

\- Tu veux...

Toshinori se leva brusquement.

\- Je suis désolé, mais vous avez entendu, j'ai encore des choses à faire. Excusez-moi, Gran Torino.

Il s'inclina et s'empressa de sortir, ne laissant pas à l'ancien policier le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il savait ce qu'il comptait lui demander, où il voulait l'emmener... Sur la tombe de son ancien mentor, Gran Torino ayant appris qu'elle était enterrée à une centaine de kilomètres ; il était encore trop tôt pour l'ancien partenaire de s'y rendre. Enji Todoroki et Tomura Shigaraki couraient toujours, leur nouveau laboratoire, tout comme le premier avant l'incendie, était à présent vidé. Ils avaient de nouveau disparus sans laisser de traces et tant qu'ils ne les auraient pas retrouvés, arrêtés, il ne pouvait pas se recueillir auprès d'elle...

[*]

\- Comment tu le sais ? Questionna Izuku intrigué.

Dans le petit restaurant proche de l'hôpital, le rire espiègle de sa meilleure amie résonna.

\- J'adore Eijiro, de tout mon cœur. Le soucis, c'est qu'il est très tête en l'air, il est vraiment nul pour les surprises ! Il a laissé son écrin sur la table de la cuisine, cet idiot !

Izuku éclata de rire à son tour, ce qui le surprit quelque peu. Il avait oublié la sensation que cela procurait, de rire franchement...

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? Demanda Ochaco qui ne pouvait cacher sa déception.

\- Oui... Soupira son ami adoré. Je dois aider Shōto.

\- Et Baku ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Mal à l'aise, Izuku se tortilla sur sa chaise, sans dire un mot ; cette attitude étrange sonna son intuition féminine qui frappa de nouveau.

\- Regarde-moi, Deku ! Exigea-t-elle soudain.

Lentement, il s'exécuta.

\- Katsuki Bakugo, dit-elle sur un ton énonciateur, comme si elle lisait une fiche où le prénom et nom étaient inscrits.

Il fit de son mieux pour empêcher la propagation de sa violente rougeur aux joues sur l'entièreté de son visage sans y arriver, indiquant implicitement à Ochaco ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Un large sourire étirant ses commissures, elle applaudit sans discrétion puis s'exclama :

\- Il était temps !

Son voisin de table regardait partout autour de lui, excepté les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, au comble du ravissement, demanda, son visage et sa voix trahissant son excitation :

\- Comment c'était ?

\- On est obligé d'en parler ? murmura-t-il.

Son amie hocha frénétiquement la tête, les yeux agrandis et brillants de curiosité. Trouvant son expression adorable, lui rappelant cette époque du lycée, il finit par céder.

\- Magique. C'était comme si... Plus rien n'existait à part ce moment. Sauf que la réalité a repris ses droits, lorsqu'il m'en a reparlé le lendemain. Il m'a dit que tout ce qu'on a fait, c'était baisé, que ça n'impliquait rien d'autre, notre relation n'avait pas changée.

\- Mais il t'aime ! S'indigna Ochaco. Fallait le voir, quand tu es parti, j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais s'en remettre. Ça le tuerait de vivre loin de toi, je le sais, j'ai appris à le connaître. Il doit penser qu'avec tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous deux ensemble, c'est quelque chose d'anormal malgré ça, il est fou d'amour pour toi.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, réfuta Izuku. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu. Je ne vais pas lui courir après, comme le temps où nous étions enfants. De toute façon, quoique je dise, il ne m'écoutera pas.

Il reprit après une légère pause :

\- J'ai besoin d'avancer, tu comprends ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je sens que ça peut marcher, j'ai envie que ça marche. Avec Katchan, c'est trop... compliqué.

\- C'est vous qui rendez tout ça compliqué ! S'emporta tout à coup la brune. Il suffit que tu lui dises "Je t'ai pardonné, je te pardonne. Soyons heureux." et vous le serez !

Izuku secoua la tête.

\- Il ne m'écoutera pas, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps avec lui. C'était juste... Un moment de faiblesse, rien d'autre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle remarqua être la cible de yeux ronds que la jeune médecin s'aperçut s'être levée. Se raclant la gorge pour masquer sa gêne, elle se rassit et poursuivit, d'une voix plus faible :

\- C'est qui ? La personne que tu as rencontré ?

\- Hitoshi Shinsō.

\- Le patron du Brainwashing ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle plaqua la main devant sa bouche.

\- Je pensais pas qu'il était gay !

\- Ocha... fit Izuku d'un ton faussement réprobateur. Gay, homo, bi ou ce que tu veux, ce ne sont que des étiquettes. On tombe amoureux d'une personne avant tout pour ce qu'elle est.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux de moi alors ? Je suis parfaite pour toi et tu es parfait pour moi.

\- Dans une autre vie, peut-être... Répliqua Izuku en souriant.

Elle rougit légèrement et demanda, revenant au sujet principal.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Shinsō, je veux dire ?

Izuku réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre honnêtement :

\- J'aime être avec lui et j'ai des sentiments. C'est plus facile, on se laisse simplement porté et vu ce que je viens de vivre, j'en ai besoin.

Ochaco approuva de la tête.

\- Je comprends...

A peine avait-elle fini son plat qu'elle lui fit part d'une nouvelle exigence.

\- Sois de retour pour mon mariage au moins, j'essaierai de vous prévenir de la date. Tu peux venir avec... Shinsō, si tu veux.

L'invitation était lancée mais Izuku sentit à son manque d'enthousiasme que ce n'était que pur politesse. Il l'a remercia chaleureusement, conscient des efforts de les associer ensemble...

[*]

Après avoir fait la promesse à Hitoshi qu'il reviendrait avec une réponse, il était monté dans l'avion, Tōya à sa suite, entendant quelques secondes plus tard la voix de son explosif. Il fut incapable de dire autre chose que son surnom, incrédule à l'image fixée par ses émeraudes, un milliard de question tourbillonnant dans sa tête sur la raison de sa présence dans l'engin. Il ne voulait pas de lui si près, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Alors qu'il contemplait les nuages cotonneux, son ami d'enfance lui expliqua sans se retourner.

\- Je veux seulement vous protéger, rien de plus.

Izuku regarda Tōya qui dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Je ne te gênerais pas non plus. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas.

Izuku eut un sourire sceptique sur le visage tandis qu'il répliquait :

\- Tu te prends vraiment pour mon chevalier servant... J'ai pas besoin de toi, Katchan. Tu peux repartir.

\- All Might m'a demandé de tout lui raconter, je dois aussi vous surveiller.

\- Je comptais le faire de toute façon, rétorqua l'ébouriffé. Tu n'as aucune raison de venir avec moi.

Le cendré se mura dans le silence. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient autre chose à penser, tous les deux...

\- Je reste.

\- Très bien, reste ! Capitula l'autre, qui commençait à fatiguer aussi. Mais je te préviens ! Tu gardes tes distances et tu discutes aucune de mes directives, compris ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Arrivés à Hokkaido, Izuku, cherchait Mirio des yeux qui selon le plan en place, devait les conduire une fois atterris, toutefois, son précieux homologue blond demeurait introuvable... L'inquiétude marqua ses traits à mesure qu'il parcourait le lieu des yeux sans l'apercevoir, un grave problème seul explication à son absence. La main tremblante, le scientifique saisit son portable, quand soudain :

\- DEKU ! Hurla une voix enjouée, loin derrière lui.

Il fallut quelques secondes au dénommé pour reconnaître la propriétaire, responsable d'un sursaut de surprise d'être ainsi apostrophée. Quand il parvint à l'identifier, il souriait déjà de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers elle...

* * *

 _* environ 7535 €_


	36. Chapitre 3 : Décisions

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

 _Miki : Merci, Merci ! C'est tout ce que je trouve à t'écrire et ce n'est même pas assez pour te montrer que tes reviews font du bien à mon petit cœur^^_

 _Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

* * *

 **[III.I] Chapitre 3 : Décisions**

* * *

Aussitôt qu'elle claqua la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, Nejire se jeta sur son lit, exténuée par sa journée, éprouvante. Elle n'avait littéralement rien compris aux évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés bien trop vite pour elle, sitôt qu'elle avait eu la surprise de voir Mirio qui l'attendait, en faisant de grands gestes, ne remarquant pas les regards sur lui. Elle n'eût pas le temps de laisser la surprise déformée ses traits qu'il l'entraînait déjà, elle et ses valises, à l'université où le rendez-vous avait été fixé.

Pendant le trajet, son ami d'enfance parlait sans cesse, si bien que contrairement à l'accoutumé, ce fut la jeune passagère qui ne put ouvrir la bouche. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour deviner là une échappatoire lui évitant de répondre aux questions qu'elle n'eût pas la chance de transformer en interrogatoire. Tout en l'écoutant, son regard se perdait dans le paysage ensoleillé, calmée par les rayons qu'elle sentait filtrer au travers des fenêtres négligemment ouvertes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le paysage changea, lui donnant presque l'impression d'avoir quitté l'archipel. Des palmiers firent leur apparition et une plage d'un bleu presque transparent défila devant elle. Elle poussa une exclamation admirative, ses yeux brillants par le spectacle que lui offrait sa rétine. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Le bavardage incessant de Mirio prit fin quand il coupa le contact de sa voiture. Elle descendit avec hâte, pressée de sentir cet air frais pur balayer son visage. Une requête qui fut chaleureusement accueillie par ce dernier, la journaliste fermant les yeux, souriante, pour le remercier. Elle inspira profondément en rouvrant ses pupilles et parcourut de son bleu ce nouveau décor.

Se renseignant un peu plus sur ce lieu, elle avait appris que l'université se trouvait au sein de la ville de Kahashyku. I-island était probablement l'endroit rêvé pour toute personne voulant s'orienter vers la recherche scientifique. Elle possédait un nombre impressionnant de programmes spécialisés, les professeurs chargés de faire cours étaient triés sur le volet, venaient des quatre coins du monde... Elle avait toujours pensé cet endroit comme triste, empreint d'une atmosphère lourde, pesante. L'extérieur en tout cas, lui donnait agréablement tort, les bribes de conversations lui parvenant étaient enjouées, de différentes langues, renforçant par la même occasion cette sensation d'avoir pénétré un autre monde. La chaleur écrasante aidant, la majorité des gens se promenaient une glace à la main... En y regardant de plus près, cette université avait des allures de parc d'attraction.

La voix de Mirio, vociférant son prénom alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres de lui, la tira de sa contemplation et elle le suivit dans l'intérieur d'un bâtiment de forme sphérique, dominant tout le reste. Le système de sécurité était impressionnant, à en juger par toutes les manipulations de son ami d'enfance pour les faire entrer dans l'enceinte. Empreintes auriculaire, oculaire, faciale, vocale, badge à scanné... Tout y passa. Elle était certaine que même le palais impérial était plus facile d'accès.

Tout en étant moins importante, l'agitation allait bon train, dedans aussi. Elle remarqua d'emblée que partout ou presque où son regard se posait, des blouses blanches, des visages plus concentrés mais toujours souriant.

Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle, alors que la demoiselle se demandait sans cesse hurlant silencieusement, la raison de sa présence ici.

Le blond ne disait pas un mot, comme si le lieu lui avait retirer tout usage de la parole. Elle-même en proie à la fébrilité, elle n'osa pas le déranger, se contentant de le suivre sagement.

Un ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une immense salle, où des personnes aux visages inconnus les attendait visiblement. Avant que son attention leur soit exclusivement réservée, elle se concentra d'abord sur la salle : Des ordinateurs, un immense caisson, un écran géant où se reflétait l'image d'un schéma dont son cerveau abandonna la compréhension dans la seconde ; en-dessous, un petit plan de travail où plusieurs SCM soigneusement emballés étaient entreposés dans un alignement parfait.

Finalement, estimant avoir tout vu, ses yeux se posèrent sur les quatre personnes dont les visages variaient selon la couleur de cheveux. Un blond cendré à la mine ennuyée, un brun qu'elle sentait désorienté à l'apparence calme mais étrange, un homme aux cheveux et yeux verts, très mignon et une blonde assez grande, vêtue d'une blouse blanche aux yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, elle rayonnait à côté de ce jeune scientifique, affublé du même vêtement, lui aussi.

\- Bienvenue à i-Island, Mademoiselle Hado, s'avança le scientifique, la main tendue. Je me nomme Izuku Midoriya. C'est moi qui vous ait fait venir, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

Avant de pouvoir lui poser enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'annonce de son départ, elle entendit la voix de Mirio l'informer.

\- Je te laisse lui expliquer la raison de sa venue, Deku.

Elle retira brutalement sa main de la sienne et haussa un sourcil.

\- Deku ?

C'était lui ! L'homme qui éloignait Mirio de leur groupe autrefois si soudé, malgré les aléas de la vie. Si elle l'avait su avant, elle aurait refusée net, peu importe le montant de son compte en banque. Elle grimaça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir prise au piège.

\- Mirio m'a parlé de vous. Je vais tout vous expliquer dans les moindres détails, mais avant, peut-être souhaiteriez-vous vous reposer ?

Son ton et son apparence bienveillante lui donnait la nausée. La pensée qu'elle avait eue juste avant, quand elle le trouvait encore mignon avant de connaître son identité, fut écrasée, réduite en miette. S'il avait réussi à séduire Mirio ainsi, elle, résisterait.

Elle refusa sa proposition de la tête, croisant les bras, sur ses gardes. Izuku éclata de rire.

\- J'imagine le genre de pensées qui vous habite en ce moment, dit-il en souriant toujours.

 _Je ne crois pas, non..._ dit-elle pour elle-même, en haussant l'autre sourcil.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais tout vous expliquer, reprit-il. Laissez-moi vous présenter, dans ce cas.

Il désigna d'abord le cendré, répondant au nom de Bakugo Katsuki, membre d'une unité spéciale, chargé d'assurer la protection du groupe ; vint ensuite le tour d'un Tōya, à la situation complexe, dont les détails viendront en temps voulu. Et enfin, Melissa Shield, amie du jeune homme à la chevelure verte, depuis qu'il avait assisté le père de cette dernière, David Shield, scientifique de renommée mondiale, sur plusieurs travaux d'envergures, du temps où il était encore étudiant.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la visite du complexe universitaire, guidée par Mirio. Elle l'écoutait narrer plusieurs anecdotes, toutes en rapport avec Deku. Si elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur, elle jurait qu'il en était amoureux.

Elle mémorisa malgré elle tout ce qu'il raconta, forcée de remarquer son regard brillant. Elle se souvenait encore douloureusement de l'époque où cette étincelle qui le rendait presque aveuglant désormais, avait pendant longtemps disparue...

En début de soirée, Izuku et Mirio l'emmenèrent dîner, saisissant là l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle huma les odeurs alléchantes qu'elle réalisa n'avoir rien avalé de la journée, son estomac criant famine par des gargouillements sonores qui amusèrent les deux scientifiques. Elle entamait la deuxième partie quand Izuku commença. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, de son commencement, en passant par sa rencontre avec Mirio, sa récente captivité, la libération et enfin, sa venue ici. Il préférait jouer la carte de la transparence, sachant à quoi la jeune journaliste allait être exposée.

Nejire attendit de n'avoir rien laissé dans son assiette avant de demander.

\- C'est bien beau de me dire tout ça, mais qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

L'intonation de sa voix était délibérément froide et détachée, son visage fermé, bras croisés à hauteur de la poitrine, une manière à elle de signifier son désir de garder ses distances. Elle avait reçu cet argent avant de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce surnom qu'elle entendait trop souvent, elle se plierait donc à son exigence, dans la mesure du possible. En revanche, rien ne l'obligeait à être aimable, de quelques façons que ce soit.

Izuku se pencha vers elle en souriant ; elle fut soudainement troublée par ce qu'elle vit se refléter dans le vert profond : elle la voyait distinctement, malgré son sourire avenant... Une souffrance indicible, dévastatrice.

\- J'attends de vous que vous racontiez tout ce que vous verrez, dans un article que vous publierai plus tard. Les SCM, l'histoire de Shōto, mon rôle y compris, absolument tout, dans les moindres détails. Mirio m'a affirmé que vous aimiez écrire ce genre d'article, je vous offre l'occasion et le sujet parfait.

Elle jeta un regard incrédule à son meilleur ami.

\- Il plaisante ?

Mirio éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

\- Maintenant que Tōya a été libéré, la deuxième étape est de les exposer, enchaîna Deku, en se redressant. Notre ami commun ici présent est en train de déchiffrer plusieurs documents et autres fichiers qui pourrait nous donner plus de détails quant à la raison précise de la création de ces dispositifs de malheur et du caisson. Quand ce sera fait, nous les examinerons ensemble pour une ébauche. Parallèlement à ça, je vais devoir réfléchir à un moyen d'aider Tōya et retrouver Shōto.

D'où lui venait cette détermination, cet air si assuré ? Le cœur de Nejire s'accéléra, ses iris toujours verrouillées aux siennes. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, ordonnant à son organe vital de se calmer. Elle s'éloigna à son tour en inspirant profondément.

\- Mon patron raffole de ce genre de sujet mais je doute qu'il veuille traiter du fléau actuel de notre société, avança la jeune femme. Nous pensons que quelqu'un de haut-placé fait bloc, ordonnant l'élimination de toutes les personnes s'intéressant de trop près à tout ça.

Izuku et Mirio échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Nous le pensons également.

\- Sachant cela, comment comptez-vous obtenir l'autorisation de la personne pour qui je travaille de publier cet article que je suis censée écrire pour vous ?

Le sourire d'Izuku s'élargit :

\- Quelqu'un s'en chargera faîtes-moi confiance, affirma-t-il.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et éclata de rire.

\- Vous êtes fou ! claironna-t-elle, amusée. Vous n'avez visiblement aucune idée de qui est Gang Orca !

Elle plaqua sa main devant la bouche et se replia sur sa chaise, comme par crainte qu'il l'ait entendu.

\- Très juste, consentit son patron temporaire. Malgré tout, je le sais.

Elle balaya son affirmation d'un geste désinvolte.

\- Etant donné que vous m'avez déjà payée, je ferai ce que vous voulez.

Les deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle eurent le même sourire de reconnaissance.

[*]

La tête posée sur ses mains, situées derrière la tête, les prunelles bleus fixés au plafond, un flot de question envahissait sa boîte crânienne, quand ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout, était se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Elle n'avait pas peur de s'atteler à ce travail, voulait écrire cet article, leur être utile en exposant ce désastre que personne ne voulait nommer ; pas pour elle, ni par esprit journalistique. Ses raisons, plus personnelles, portaient un prénom...

 _Mirio..._

[*]

Tout était noir, autour de lui.

Ses chaînes s'entrechoquaient sans fin, dans un bruit métallique qui emplissait la vétuste pièce, pleine de moisissure. Il avait soif, faim. Il aurait voulu hurler mais ses poumons demandaient grâce, rendus brûlants par ses tentatives précédentes. Il se sentait sale, seul, perdu.

Jour et nuit se confondaient, dans l'impatience de ses maigres rations journalières, il attendait... Et sourit, conscient de sa stupidité. Au fond, il savait...

Que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer...

Izuku se redressa avec précipitation, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, tel quelqu'un qui sortait la tête de l'eau. Son cœur tambourinait avec force dans ses oreilles alors qu'il balayait des yeux le décor de sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Elle était grande. Il était dans un lit, libre de ses mouvements. Il savait où il se trouvait.

A mesure qu'il essayait de retrouver une respiration normale, son cerveau analysait une fois encore, les éléments lui disant qu'il était sorti de ce laboratoire ; il n'était plus un cobaye, ne se faisait plus torturer, Shōto était avec lui... Ses blessures se mirent à le lancer, tandis qu'il se répétait que tout allait bien, pour le contredire. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, ses plaies avaient cicatrisées depuis un moment, c'était une douleur purement psychologique, preuve de son angoisse, sa peur lointaine, que cette histoire n'était pas finie, malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient prises...

Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure mais impossible de se débarrasser de ces cauchemars qui avaient commencés le soir de son réveil et n'avait de cesse de le hanter. Il se revoyait de nouveau dans cette pièce, enfermé des mois durant, ou bien debout enchaîné, la pointe déchirer son dos, sous un œil qu'il arrivait sans mal à imaginer avide, empli d'une excitation malsaine... Il ressentait tout, n'en était jamais partit...

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il ne devait plus penser à tout ça, derrière lui, passé révolu désormais. Il devait uniquement se concentrer sur la façon d'aider Tōya, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était revenu dans son ancienne université... Katchan était là aussi...

Il se leva prendre une douche, prétexte pour faire taire ses pensées au sujet de son ami d'enfance et, dans le même temps, se débarrasser de la transpiration dégoulinante, sortie par tous les pores de sa peau. Lorsque le premier jet d'eau atterri sur lui, cette sensation vivifiante l'envahie, se propagea partout, donnant cette impression de revigoration complète et totale. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar s'éloignèrent et il put pleinement en profiter en souriant.

Il était en vie, prêt à affronter n'importe quel obstacle qui se dresserait devant lui. Comme souvent, il ferait en sorte d'avoir un coup d'avance, alignerait méthodiquement son jeu, sans trop en dévoiler à la partie adverse...

La priorité pour le moment était d'aider Tōya, si l'occasion se présentait, retrouver Shōto... C'était finalement pour lui, la partie la plus complexe. Le brun, physiquement présent, avait l'air pourtant résigné, affreusement détaché par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Subissant les événements, il attendait passivement d'en voir la fin, à l'image d'un spectateur assis sur un siège, patientant celle d'un film vu sous la contrainte.

Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite toutes les conversations qui avaient suivies leur arrivée, hochant vaguement la tête, lorsque Izuku lui posait une question. Le scientifique avait remarqué que le peu de mot qu'il adressait lui était tous destiné, l'animosité avec Katsuki toujours présente et ne connaissant pas suffisamment les deux amis scientifiques pour oser adresser un mot.

Tōya, à l'instar de son autre personnalité, n'était pas très loquace, avait besoin d'un climat chaud, dans lequel il pouvait se sentir aussi à l'aise que possible. Malheureusement, tous les récents évènements l'avaient recroquevillé dans sa coquille plus encore...

Le cœur de Deku se serra quand il se rendit ne pas tenir compte des sentiments réels de celui dont il se sentait responsable. Il était resté près d'eux mais était-ce vraiment son souhait ? Peut-être ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas partir...

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? résonna une voix derrière lui.

Accoudé à la porte-fenêtre, le cendré le regardait droit dans les yeux. Izuku fit un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Tu penses à Double-face, c'est ça ?

Depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? Depuis quand Katsuki arrivait à lire en lui, comme dans un livre ouvert, à s'insinuer de la sorte, encore et toujours plus, jusqu'à sonder les tréfonds de son âme ? Il comprit que tôt ou tard, il allait devoir lui parler de ses cauchemars... Sans doute était-il déjà au courant mais espérait qu'il s'en ouvre à lui, sans le brusquer...

Il savait que mentir ne servirait à rien ; il le pouvait, ce masque revêtu devant tout le monde, excepté lui.

Sans attendre une réponse, Katsuki demanda, tout en marchant vers lui :

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le foutre dans ce machin ?

\- Je serai avec lui, tout se passera bien, assura Izuku.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans dire un mot. Le bruit de la vie en dehors continuait mais eux se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre... C'était fort et puissant, le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Pendant une poignée de petites secondes, Izuku voulut lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, que le passé ne comptait plus, c'était lui, son seul et unique amour. La raison avait perdue, il lui pardonnait, il s'était suffisamment racheté, sa présence ici prouvait qu'il continuait de le faire ; il voulait le convaincre qu'ils pouvaient faire table rase du passé, être heureux...

Il s'approchait déjà de son visage, lèvres entrouvertes...

 _Quand tu reviendras, on pourra commencer une vraie relation ?_

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et recula. Son avenir était avec Hitoshi. Katchan était son passé, il devait avancer, oublier, renoncer...

\- Bonne nuit...

Il se détourna et pris le chemin de sa chambre sous l'œil inquiet de Katsuki...

[*]

\- Tout ira bien, rassura Izuku, le lendemain, à un brun allongé dont il tenait affectueusement la main. Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Tōya, hypnotisé par le regard vert de son vis-à-vis, rassuré par le contact chaud de sa main dans la sienne ferma lentement les yeux, alors qu'il entrait dans un caisson, tandis que les autres scientifiques se concentraient sur les signes d'activités cérébrales projetés sur l'écran...

Nejire, le visage grave, tenait nerveusement son calepin, son stylo entres ses lèvres. Bras et jambes croisées, dos contre le mur, Katsuki affichait une mine soucieuse...

[*]

Dans une grande salle d'un laboratoire, un petit blond aux yeux bleus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son père, balançant négligemment des pieds, en rythme d'une chanson qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours. Il l'avait entendue à la radio, quand son père l'avait ramené de la maternelle où il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il l'avait parfaitement mémorisé lors de cette première écoute, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fredonner sans arrêt quand l'occasion lui été donné.

Il bataillait dur pour ne pas le faire actuellement, mais ne voulait pas déranger son père, le visage grave et concentré par sa besogne. Il allait et venait, annotait en marmonnant des paroles peu intelligibles.

Loin de s'ennuyer, le petit garçon adorait rester ainsi à l'observer dans le silence le plus complet. Il se sentait apaiser par cette atmosphère qu'un non-habitué trouverait sans doute pompeuse. Il était trop petit pour comprendre les travaux de son père, il connaissait en revanche leurs importance, le temps que son parent passait à son étude l'avait aidé à le réaliser très vite. Malgré ça, c'était un père des plus parfait, aussi présent que possible depuis la mort de sa mère dont l'enfant ne se rappelait hélas plus grand-chose, hormis des images diffuses. Son père parlait rarement d'elle, lui sentait bien que la moindre évocation de son souvenir le briserait. Bien qu'il s'interrogeait sur les circonstances de sa disparition, il n'abordait pas le sujet par respect pour ce père qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- Comment c'était, aujourd'hui ? Se fit entendre tout d'un coup la voix de son paternel, qui s'était doucement approché.

Perdu dans sa chanson, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'attention de son père lui était adressée.

\- Comme d'habitude... répondit-il évasivement. Elle m'a embêtée et il ne veut toujours pas me parler mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Elle m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien.

Le visage du paternel s'éclaira. A chaque fois que son enfant ouvrait la bouche, il était impressionné par les mots qui en sortait ; il ne s'exprimait en rien comme un enfant de son âge. Curieux de tout, quand il n'était pas près de son père, il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque et lisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les livres scientifique semblaient particulièrement le captiver. Même s'il ne se voyait pas en interdire l'accès, dû à cette relation privilégiée qu'ils partageaient, il avait en horreur la pensée que sa progéniture suive la même voie que lui...

\- Laisse-lui le temps, conseilla le père à son fils. Il finira par s'ouvrir à toi, c'est juste un grand timide.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, un peu inquiet. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs naissances cependant, son ami ne lui adressait pas du tout la parole même si, paradoxalement, il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

[*]

Dans son bureau, l'homme massa ses tempes pour tenter de calmer sa migraine lancinante, les yeux fixés sur des documents de recherche. Il haïssait de toutes ses forces l'objet de ses études, mais il en était prisonnier depuis lui semblait-il, une éternité pour s'en défaire maintenant.

Ce Slave Control Method qui lui avait pris celle qu'il aimait tant...


	37. Chapitre 4 : Petits garçons

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

 _Miki : Je te dédie ce chapitre, chère adorable lectrice ^_^_

* * *

 **[III.I] Chapitre 4 : Petits garçons**

* * *

Norio Togata avait tout pour être heureux : Un métier qu'il affectionnait, une femme qu'il vénérait, partageait le même amour pour ce travail qu'ils exerçaient tous les deux ; ensemble, ils avaient un magnifique petit garçon de quatre ans, qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. Très éveillé pour son âge, il savait déjà pratiquement lire et écrire, ce qui parfois amusait, mais le plus souvent, laissait sans voix les deux parents.

Il pensait naïvement que ce bonheur serait éternel...

Tout commença, un soir enneigé, quelques jours après Noël, pendant le dîner. L'ambiance était joyeuse, colorée ; ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de retirer les décorations de cette période, en résultait une maison emplie de guirlande, le sapin décoré trônait encore dans le salon, exhibant victorieusement son étoile jaune.

Comme à chaque repas, Norio et sa femme bavardaient gaiement, en surveillant leur chérubin qui les écoutait en silence, faisant simplement signifier sa présence quand ses couverts pour enfants allaient au-devant de son assiette à l'apparence enfantine, qu'il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas vraiment.

Profitant du léger silence qui s'était installé, Naïra Togata annonça, les yeux pétillants que la réponse à ce poste auquel elle avait postulé quelques mois plus tôt était tombée : elle allait travailler avec le célèbre Docteur Todoroki, sur sa dernière invention. Les détails étaient encore floues au sujet de cette fameuse, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'énorme qui devrait, selon les dires de l'inventeur, "changer la face du monde".

Elle adressa à son enfant un sourire radieux et lança, enjouée : "T'entends ça, Mirio ? Maman va changer la face du monde !"

Pour Norio, rien n'était plus important que le bonheur de sa petite famille. Heureux pour sa femme, contaminé par son enthousiasme, il lui souhaita bonne chance, en souriant de toutes ses dents, ne doutant pas qu'elle ferait du très bon travail, la connaissant.

Si seulement il avait su, peut-être alors aurait-il pu...

Les premières semaines, tout allait bien. Du fait de la clause de confidentialité de son contrat, Naïra ne parlait pas de ses travaux. La jeune maman rentrait à une heure avancée, souvent éreintée par ses journées qu'il arrivait à sentir intense. Quoi que fut ce fameux projet, il lui prenait tout son temps, drainait toute son énergie vitale, à en juger par son visage fatigué. Malgré tout, elle arrivait à partager des moments privilégiés avec son bambin ; dès qu'elle embrassait son mari, elle se ruait dans la chambre de son enfant et le serrait contre elle, sans le réveiller, une bonne partie de la nuit.

Un mois plus tard, le mari ne pouvait que remarquer la peau sur les os de sa femme, le visage de plus en plus creusé par la fatigue ; Norio était certain qu'elle ne prenait même pas le temps de s'alimenter correctement.

Il décida de lui parler quelques soirs plus tard, lui faisant part de toute son inquiétude, dans le lit conjugal. Naïra l'écouta attentivement, tentant ensuite de le rassurer : il n'y avait rien d'anormal, elle avait juste énormément de choses à faire, beaucoup à gérer. La seule chose qui l'attristait, c'est que ce travail, bien que passionnant, l'éloignait de son mari et de son fils bien-aimé. Norio l'apaisa à son tour, il comprenait, Mirio aussi ; il était spécial, c'était leur enfant, après tout. Ils avaient éclaté de rire, s'étaient tendrement enlacés, avait fait l'amour...

Pour la dernière fois.

De longues semaines après cette conversation, le comportement de Naïra changea du tout-au-tout : Elle devint de plus en plus agressive, sur les nerfs, au point que son mari vint à craindre ce qu'il pouvait dire ou sa façon d'agir, la plupart du temps, susceptible de la faire entrer dans une colère noire. Les hurlements, les objets violemment fracassés contre le mur avaient éclipsés les éclats de voix, de rire, autrefois si présent. C'était comme si toute joie de vivre avait disparue d'elle.

Norio, démuni par ce comportement destructeur, ne savait que faire, si ce n'était protéger Mirio. La mère de l'enfant se désintéressait d'ailleurs complètement de ce dernier. Elle ne lui accordait plus le moindre regard, excepté celui d'une étrangère, sans la moindre fibre maternelle. Bientôt, elle ne le reconnut plus, gardait ses distances. Le petit garçon en souffrait, se refermant de plus en plus sur lui-même, le malheureux papa le voyait bien ; son fils allait souvent se cacher pour pleurer. Il faisait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour rendre le manque d'attention de Naïra moins pesant pour lui, seulement, rien ne se substituait à l'amour d'un parent. Il apprit cette dure vérité, tout en observant sa femme sombrer dans la folie.

Les familles respectives suggérèrent de l'emmener dans un institut spécialisé, Norio s'opposa fermement à cette solution, effrayer à l'idée de laisser son aimée dans un tel endroit ; pourtant très lucide sur la gravité de la situation, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être séparé d'elle. Pour faire cesser les pressions qui fusaient de part et d'autre, il se résolut tout de même à consulter un médecin, qui après une batterie d'examen lui apprit que le cerveau de sa femme était celui de quelqu'un atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau à son dernier stade, bien qu'aucune trace n'avait pu être relevée lors de sa biopsie. Lui non plus, ne cachait pas son inquiétude quant à l'état de sa patiente : Il n'avait jamais vu un tel cas, ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il voulut avoir l'avis d'autres confrères mais le mari éprouvé, fut contre. Le médecin fit acheter toute sorte de médicament, destinés à calmer les crises de sa femme, petit à petit transformer en légume, humain amorphe. Norio, pourtant très lucide sur la situation, s'y refusa.

Mirio n'allait pas tarder à avoir cinq ans, quand ce jour où la vérité qu'il retardait de regarder droit en face, le frappa de toutes ses forces.

Alors qu'il préparait le dîner, un cri strident se fit entendre du salon, faisant naître une légère entaille au doigt, du fait de la surprise. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita pour voir Naïra rouler en boule, tremblante sur le sol, son fils à quelques centimètres, le corps secoué de sanglot silencieux.

Naïra leva des yeux suppliant vers son mari qui ne pensait plus à sa propre douleur, les gouttes formant une petite flaque rouge sur le sol blanc ; il lui renvoyait son regard, la suppliant silencieusement de revenir d'où elle se trouvait, actuellement. Ils avaient besoin d'elle... Il se promit, si elle acceptait, d'être un bon mari, un bon père, de renoncer à tout ce qu'il aimait. Il voulait surtout, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, revoir celle dont il était éperdument amoureux.

Les lèvres tremblantes, elle articula :

\- Fais-le partir...

Elle désigna Mirio de la tête qui restait immobile, le regard verrouillé à cette silhouette.

\- Il me fait peur...

Ces mots sortie de cette bouche, sonnèrent la fin de sa lutte acharnée. Il s'écroula, étouffé par la douleur. Le sang s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure futile, sans commune mesure à ce qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur de lui : L'impression d'une longue chute, un sol de piques prêt à transpercer son corps de toute part ; il se préparait déjà au choc, sa fin...

Une petite main le retint avant que le tranchant ne l'effleura.

Les joues sillonnées de larmes, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ce hurlement de désespoir qui menaçait de sortir, il ouvrit les bras à son fils :

\- Viens, Mirio...

Mirio regarda son père sans comprendre.

 _Viens dans mes bras, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi... Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, je dois me raccrocher à toi pour ne pas devenir fou, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi sentir ta chaleur. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie..._

Il n'aurait su dire si son enfant avait entendu ce souhait qu'il adressait, si sa douleur se reflétait dans ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues, si lui aussi, à cet instant, avait besoin de cet amour qui leur manquait tellement à tous les deux... Toujours est-il que Mirio se précipita dans les bras de son père, enfoui la tête dans son cou et éclata en sanglot. C'était la première fois que l'enfant pleurait devant lui ; des pleurs bruyants, horribles, agonisant, désespérés, affreusement douloureux... Il exprimait son chagrin mais aussi celui de son père, retenu des mois durant...

Tout en le serrant de toutes ses forces, une de ses mains situées à l'arrière de la tête, sentant ces adorables petits bras s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée, Norio pleurait plus silencieusement, murmurant sans fin, la voix brisée : " Tout va bien... Je te protégerai, je te le promets... Je suis là, ne pleure plus... Je te demande pardon... Je suis vraiment désolé..." Mirio ne parvenait pas à se calmer et pleura ainsi, longtemps, le mari scientifique ne lâchant pas sa femme des yeux, toujours en boule mais calmée, les siens perdus dans le vide...

Cette fois, il comprit.

Naïra n'était plus, ils l'avaient définitivement perdu.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Norio capitula pour le bien de son fils et emmena ce qu'il restait de sa femme dans cet institut spécialisé. Il lui rendait visite deux fois par semaine et s'adressait à son réceptacle dont l'âme semblait avoir déserter, les yeux sans cesse fixé à l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre médicalisée. Il faisait de son mieux, lors de ses visites, pour ne pas remarquer les sangles du lit et ses poignets marqués... Bien qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, il mettait un point d'honneur à s'y rendre, parler de Mirio, s'extasier à quel point leur fils grandissait, progressait, un véritable surdoué.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, Tamaki Amajiki et Nejire Hado ne le quittait pas en journée, de cette façon, il n'était jamais seul, ce qui tranquilisait un peu l'adulte. Souvent, un petit rire lui échappait quand Mirio racontait à quel point Nejire le harcelait sans arrêt de question, le papa tentant ensuite de trouver les mots susceptibles de l'apaiser, quand le tour de Tamaki venait, son blondin partageant l'inquiétude de constater le mutisme de son ami masculin qui lui était, selon toute vraisemblance d'après ses dires, entièrement destiné.

Intérieurement, il remerciait ces deux petits d'être aussi présent dans la vie de son fils. De cette façon, il ne pensait pas toujours au manque de sa vie...

Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point Mirio souffrait encore de l'absence de sa mère. Norio s'en voulait de ne pas oser parler d'elle mais elle formait un immense trou dans son cœur, sans espoir d'être comblé. En outre, il voulait rester fidèle à cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite de le protéger. Il avait jugé bon de la placer dans le plus grand secret, préférant faire croire à son bambin le décès de celle qui fut sa mère. D'une certaine manière, cela était vrai, en partie. Il pensait les choses mieux ainsi, Mirio ayant trop souffert de cette situation pour qu'il osa lui avouer la vérité. Il sentait en outre que Naïra approuverait ce choix.

Un soir, alors qu'il rangeait sa bibliothèque, Norio découvrit derrière une pile de livre soigneusement rangée, un petit carnet encore jamais vu que la curiosité se chargea d'ouvrir. Il se mit à trembler, son cœur battant la chamade quand il reconnut l'écriture soignée, sans rature de sa femme...

 _Un journal ?_

A en croire la date de la première page, elle avait démarré son écriture le jour de sa nouvelle prise de fonction. Il ne put s'empêcher, poussé par l'envie d'enfin connaître cette face cachée qu'il remarquait grandir en elle les mois passant, de s'installer à son bureau et commencer à le parcourir...

* * *

 ** _1er janvier_.**

 _Bonne année, cher journal ! A vrai dire, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai acheté... J'ai eu mal pour toi, tout seul sur ton présentoir, abandonné... Je te le dis tout de suite, je n'ai jamais tenu de journal de ma vie, je n'en ressentais pas le besoin, je m'excuse à l'avance, il y aura forcément des périodes où je vais te délaisser... Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour, j'ai bien envie de me prêter au jeu._

 _J'ai toujours été comblée par la vie : une enfance et une adolescence sans réels problème, une scolarité dénuée d'obstacle et aujourd'hui, j'ai un mari et un bébé que j'aime plus que tout. Mon mari s'appelle Norio, moi Naïra, un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? On s'est rencontré à l'université, je lui ai rentré dedans... Ou plutôt, on s'est rentré dedans ? On avait tous les deux les yeux perdus dans des documents, on ne s'est pas vu et BAM le choc, comme dans un film ! J'ai tout de suite eu le coup de foudre pour lui, mal assuré derrière ses lunettes, avec ses boutons plein le visage, bafouillant ses excuses, en mélangeant nos papiers... Tu crois que cette bousculade m'a fait perdre la tête, hein ? Eh bien non ! On suivait le même cursus, je l'avais repéré depuis un moment, toujours seul, un peu comme toi ! Faut croire que j'ai un faible pour les solitaires ! Il n'approchait personne comme s'il avait peur du monde qui l'entourait... Le contraire de moi ! Je suis un vrai moulin à paroles et tu devrais m'entendre rire... Il parait qu'il est contagieux ! Je te laisse, je commence un nouveau travail mais avant, je dois réveiller mes petits hommes !_

 ** _1er janvier._** _(au soir)_

 _On se retrouve, cher journal ! Ce fut une journée très intense, ma foi ! En fait, j'ai découvert à ma grande déception, que je ne travaillerai pas directement avec le Docteur Todoroki... Je suis embauchée en tant que scientifique mais dans un laboratoire annexe, malheureusement. On ne m'a pas donné de raison spécifique mais vraisemblablement, ce serait pour des raisons de sécurité. L'objet sur lequel une vingtaine de personnes, moi compris travaillons, se nomme le Slave Control Method ; de ce que j'ai compris, le Docteur Todoroki et son assistant nous envoient des cobayes, toujours par deux, et nous avons juste à observer les effets et les annotés sur un cahier qui te ressemble d'ailleurs ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette fameuse invention mais j'ai hâte de changer la face du monde !_

 ** _3 janvier._**

 _Les premiers cobayes sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Une femme et un homme. Le Slave Control Method (abrégé en SCM) est un dispositif assez étrange, je dois dire, c'est même incroyable qu'une telle invention ait pu voir le jour, ça dépasse l'entendement. On nous a expliqué que la finalité était classé top secrète, qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Il n'empêche, c'est très effrayant..._

 _Je t'explique : Le dispositif sert à asservir une personne, à la suite d'un jeu. Le gagnant prend le dessus sur le perdant, le réduisant à l'état d'esclave. Ce n'est pas une métaphore, cher journal, ni une blague, je t'assure. Le ou la gagnante a l'ascendant complet sur le ou la perdant/e... Même si la scientifique en moi admire, en reconnait toute l'ingéniosité, qu'une invention pareille ait pu passer entre les mailles du filet de toutes les vérifications d'usage avant son étude relève du Miracle._

 _Revenons à nos deux cobayes : une femme (le maître) et un homme (l'esclave). Ils étaient déjà dans cette relation à leur arrivée et c'est là que nous intervenons : Nous avons une fiche à disposition, dépendant de l'âge, et du sexe du sujet. Selon ses critères, nous avons une liste d'ordres à leur donné et nous devons observer TOUTES les réactions pendant cette relation, ainsi que l'après, lorsque nous retirons le SCM. Nous notons nos observations dans des cahiers, lesquels sont ensuite envoyé au Docteur Todoroki pour qu'il analyse les données, afin de continuer ses recherches..._

 _Nos deux sujets ont parfaitement exécuté tous les ordres, trouvant même le jeu amusant... Jusqu'au moment de les retirer. L'homme est tombé raide. Il n'était pas mort mais dans le coma. Après examen, les radios ont mis en évidence plusieurs lésions au cerveau et nous avons vite compris que si jamais l'homme se réveillait, il serait proche d'un état végétatif..._

 _Effrayant, tu dis ? Tu es loin du compte... C'est un fléau. De nouveaux sujets arrivent la semaine prochaine. Visiblement, la fréquence d'arrivage serait d'une fois par semaine, le reste du temps est consacré à l'étude du dispositif... Autant te dire qu'après ce que je viens de voir, je regrette presque d'avoir postulé..._

 ** _17 janvier._**

 _Dû à la clause de confidentialité, je ne peux pas parler de mes travaux avec Norio, ça me tue. J'aimerai tellement lui en parler, savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça... Je suis obligée de faire comme si de rien était. Je le vois bien qu'il est inquiet pour moi, il me voit exténuée. En mari parfait qu'il est, depuis le début de mon travail, il a mis ses travaux en suspens pour pouvoir s'occuper de notre petit Mirio... Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui ? C'est un enfant différent des autres et je dis pas ça parce que c'est notre fils, même si... C'est notre fils (Rires)_

 _Il a fêté ses quatre ans en juillet dernier, le 15, pour être exact. Comme il est en avance sur son âge, il sait pratiquement lire et écrire, c'est un surdoué, mon petit bonhomme, je suis sûre qu'il deviendra un grand scientifique, comme ses parents ! Peut-être même qu'il aura hérité du côté nerdy de son père, qui sait... J'ai hâte qu'il grandisse, même si je profite de lui, pour l'instant, de sa jolie petite frimousse... Par contre, je crois qu'il a hérité de mon rire, pauvre enfant... J'espère qu'il me pardonnera et ne rira pas beaucoup, ou alors très discrètement..._

* * *

 ** _3 février._**

 _Je te délaisse, mon pauvre, comme je délaisse ma famille... Ils me manquent tellement les deux hommes de ma vie... Les seuls moments où je me sens bien, sont ceux où je sens mon bébé contre moi... Il dort à poing fermés, le bruit de sa respiration calme m'apaise et libère ce poids que je porte... J'espère que ce petit être sait à quel point je l'aime... Je l'aime tant... J'aimerais quitter ce travail horrible... Je t'assure, je ne t'ai rien raconter mais ce que je vois, quand les cobayes arrivent, ce qu'on leur demande et au moment du retrait... C'est horrible, vraiment horrible. Je ne dors pratiquement plus, c'est à peine si je m'alimente... Je me sens sous-fifre monstrueux sous la commande du Roi des Monstres. Comment... Juste comment, une telle invention a pu voir le jour ? Je devrais tous nous dénoncer à l'Ordre, ce fléau dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Qu'importe les raisons derrière, le SCM ne devrait pas exister et je meurs à petits feux tous les jours de me sentir complice, ça me hante. Heureusement, je me sens redevenir moi, lorsque je sens mon fils et son corps chaud contre le mien... Mon havre de paix, mon refuge... Mon petit Mirio... J'ai vu dans ses yeux, que lui aussi s'inquiétait pour moi... Mon fils adoré... J'espère être plus présente pour toi, quand cette fichue étude sera finie... Espérons bientôt..._

 ** _8 février._**

 _Hier, alors que nous étions dans notre lit, Norio s'est tourné vers moi, révélant ses yeux bleus, - les mêmes que ceux de Mirio - voilé par l'inquiétude... Il se fait du souci pour moi, voit que je maigris, mon visage de plus en plus creusé par la fatigue... J'ai ressenti sa peur et cela m'a effrayé, j'ai menti en cherchant à le rassurer, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, j'étais juste très fatiguée par ce travail qui me passionnait toujours autant, malgré beaucoup de choses à gérer ; la seule chose qui m'attristait était de ne pas être assez présente auprès d'eux. Ça, au moins, c'était vrai... Lui comprenait, Mirio aussi, il était spécial, il sortait de nous. J'ai eu un petit rire qui a allégé mon mensonge, le temps d'une seconde complète. Je sais, c'est mal de mentir, encore plus à la personne que vous avez choisi, celle qui partage votre vie, celle que vous aimez plus que tout... Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai hésité à tout lui révéler mais j'ai eu peur que son regard à mon égard ne change, qu'il me voit comme le monstre que je suis devenue, s'il savait ce que je faisais subir à ces gens de tout âge... Tout ça pour quoi, on se le demande ? Certains de mes collègues sont à bout aussi, nous évitons d'en parler de peur que les murs aient des oreilles mais il y a ces regards, qu'ils ne peuvent pas capter, que nous seuls comprenons, nous voyons dans chacun se refléter notre âme monstrueuse... Elle est belle la science, hein ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi dégoûtée par la voie que j'ai choisie. Je me hais._

 _Norio m'a enlacé contre lui. J'ai fermé les yeux, savourée ses bras autour de moi comme avant. Et nous avons fait l'amour. Il a aimé, il aime le monstre que je suis... J'ai pleuré, après, il n'a pas compris, il pensait m'avoir fait mal. Je pleurais tellement que je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire : "Merci. Merci pour ce cadeau que je sens dernier. Merci d'aimer un monstre." Mon cœur débordait d'une telle reconnaissance... Ah... ta page est toute mouillée mon beau cahier... Heureusement que tu es là, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir pris avec moi, tu m'aides, en véritable ami. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami avant, trop absorber dans mes études, par cette science que j'aimais tant, plus tard, est venue s'ajouter ma vie de famille, je n'avais plus le temps. A défaut de pouvoir me confier a quelqu'un, te salir de mes états a quelque chose de salvateur. Pardon, je sais bien que tu n'as rien demandé, je deviens égoïste avec le temps, je crois... Merci d'être là._

* * *

 ** _2 mars._**

 _Nous avons été piégés, devenus cobayes. On aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, lorsqu'il nous a été demandé de porter le SCM mais comme aucun jeu n'avait été lancé, nous ne nous sommes pas méfiés. Pourtant, aussitôt qu'ils furent placés au niveau de notre mâchoire inférieure, il y a eu ce cliquetis ainsi que cette douleur horrible. Je ne pouvais que l'imaginer, jusqu'à présent. Je savais, cela dit, la douleur que le dispositif pouvait engendrer. Il s'agissait tout de même d'annihiler tout désir pour laisser le contrôle à une tierce personne... J'étais quand même loin du compte. J'avais la sensation qu'un bulldozer m'écrabouillait encore et encore. Je pensais à mon mari, mon enfant, je voyais leurs mains se tendre vers moi, j'ai voulu les saisir avec la mienne. Je n'ai pas réussi. C'est une douleur qui est là, s'est insinuer, ne me quittera jamais. Je me suis toujours vu comme une personne forte, je me trompais. Savais-tu que le SCM avait une faille ? Il ne peut fonctionner que lorsque la personne réduit à l'état d'esclave connaît la sensation de perte ou si elle est dans un état de fragilité psychologique. Toutes ces expériences avaient pour seul et unique but de nous fragiliser pour mieux nous asservir par la suite. Nous étudions le dispositif tous les jours et malgré ça, impossible de prévoir ce qui se tramait dans les coulisses... Dire que nous nous pensions intelligents._

 _Nous avions pourtant compris plusieurs choses, à mesure de notre avancée, notamment la raison du coma d'un des premiers cobayes de janvier._

 _En fait, quand est venu le moment de retirer le dispositif, ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'ils étaient encore dans cette dynamique maître/esclave ; le retrait a créé une espèce de court-circuit car non ordonné par la femme._

 _Autre chose : le maître peut disposer d'un nombre infini d'esclave. Un esclave peut également devenir maître ; toutefois, même si le ou les personnes soumises ne répondront qu'à l'ordre donné de celle l'ayant asservi, il peut très bien venir du maître de cet esclave. Ledit esclave devenu maître, assure en plus le rôle de passerelle entre les deux relations... Un effet ricochet._

 _Tu la sens, cette perfidie ?_

 _Cela m'a questionné, que le Docteur Todoroki ignore autant de détail, surtout de cette importance... J'étais sans doute trop euphorique pour me poser plus de question... ou, et c'est plus difficile à admettre, je ne voulais tout simplement rien voir..._

 _C'est ainsi que nous, les 22 scientifiques en charge sommes devenus les esclaves d'un certain Shigaraki Tomura. Nous avons été transférés dans un autre laboratoire, le laboratoire-mère, en quelque sorte. Nous avons reçu pour unique ordre de ne pas parler de ce qui se passe en dedans, avec le droit de rentrer tous les soirs chez nous. Je me demande quel âge à ce garçon... Il a l'apparence d'un ado, la vingtaine, allez. Cela dit, sa peau est fripée, comme celle d'une personne âgée, de couleur grise. On dirait un cadavre sur pieds. Ses yeux rouges en revanche brillent d'un tel éclat... à glacer les sangs..._

 ** _8 mars._**

 _Je suis rentrée dans un drôle de caisson, aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas claustrophobique mais c'était étroit, j'avais du mal à respirer. Et j'ai sombré. Depuis, ma tête me fait horriblement mal et j'ai l'impression que mon corps me brûle... Pourquoi nous font-ils ça... ?_

 ** _10 mars._**

 _Il y a un enfant, ici. Ils l'appellent "Numéro 3". A la façon dont ils en parlent, c'est un petit garçon, plus jeune que le mien. Je l'entends pleurer, parfois, j'ai l'impression que sa chambre est proche de la mienne. Il ne cesse de réclamer sa maman, le pauvre... J'aimerai le serrer contre moi, comme je le fais avec Mirio..._

 _Ça fait deux jours de suite que je rentre dans ce caisson. Quand je me réveille, je suis dans un lit, en proie à des douleurs terrible... J'ai si mal, la seule chose qui me permets de tenir, c'est la pensée de retrouver mes deux hommes le soir..._

 ** _13 mars._**

 _J'ai essayé de communiquer avec ce_ petit _garçon. Je l'ai entendu pleurer. Lui aussi subi le caisson, à la façon dont il geint... Il est si jeune, seulement deux ans... J'ai entendu le scientifique et son assistant dire... Ma main tremble de rage en écrivant ces mots... C'est son enfant... L'enfant du Docteur Todoroki... Comment un parent peut-il faire subir une telle chose à son enfant... ?_

 _Je l'ai appelé : "Petit garçon ?" ; je ne voulais pas dire "Numéro 3", il devait l'avoir associé comme prénom, ce n'est pas joli du tout._

 _Ses pleurs ont cessé, il m'a entendu, je crois. Je me suis mise à lui parler de Mirio, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ignore s'il a compris ce que je racontais mais ça l'a calmé et je pense qu'il m'a écouté attentivement... Ça m'a fait du bien... C'est bizarre. Je rentre tous les soirs auprès d'eux mais j'ai l'impression que plus les jours passent, plus je m'en éloigne, de mes deux amours... C'est à peine si j'ose regarder mon fils dans les yeux désormais alors que je l'aime plus que tout au monde, j'aimerai tant pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, sa maman sortira de cette situation et une fois que ce sera fait, ne le quittera plus mais les mots ne franchissent pas, malgré ma grande volonté, la barrière de ma bouche._

 ** _18 mars._**

 _Rien ne va plus._

 _Je souffre tellement que je ne contrôle plus ce que je fais, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Je rentre dans des colères noires, générées par l'attention que Norio me porte. Plus il est aux petits soins, plus cela m'énerve et je finis toujours par casser quelque chose, en poussant des hurlements enragés. Je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai peur de moi, de ce que je fais subir à ma si tendre famille que je chérie tellement... C'était comme si le monstre que je cachais mais sentais grandir en moi, avait trouvé la clé pour s'échapper hors de moi, j'ai peur... Je n'entends même plus "petit garçon", je m'inquiète pour lui..._

 ** _21 mars._**

 _J'ai mal... J'oublie des choses... Norio, Mirio... Où êtes-vous ? Je me sens si seule dans cette pièce... J'ai entendu des pleurs à nouveau... Ceux de "petit garçon" ? Ou peut-être les miens... ? Je ne sais plus... J'ai mal, je veux mourir... Faites que ça s'arrête, par pitié..._

* * *

 ** _10 avril._**

 _Aujourd'hui, Shigaraki m'a appris que mes collègues s'étaient entre tué. Parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il avait lancé un jeu de survie auquel je n'ai pas pu participer car dans le caisson. A priori, l'assistant ne s'est pas diverti suffisamment en voyant un tel carnage, il m'a dit sans sourciller qu'il avait eu la corvée de tout nettoyer. Ma seule question fut : "Et petit garçon ?" Il m'a ri au nez cet assassin, a répondu, les yeux brillants "Pour l'instant, je n'ai le droit que de le faire entrer dans le caisson mais viendra un temps où je pourrais m'amuser avec lui, fais-moi confiance..." J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire, j'ai vomi. En regardant cette tâche blanche, j'ai doucement éclaté de rire, puis il s'est progressivement transformé en un rire dément, à gorge déployée, lourd, sonore, rire de quelqu'un qui sombre dans la folie, se sachant déjà condamné, chute inévitable, sorte de lâcher prise..._ _Tandis que je riais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, une question envahissait mes pensées : Au fond, qui étais-je pour juger ? J'étais un monstre, moi aussi..._

 ** _12 avril._**

 _Je ne parle plus. Je n'y arrive plus, la douleur et mes pensées m'en empêchent. J'aimerai que tout s'arrête, je suis incapable de m'ôter la vie. Si j'essaie de le faire comprendre à Norio, il refusera. Il me voit dépérir, m'enfoncer, sans comprendre que quelque chose s'est brisé. Quelque chose que je ne retrouverai plus, définitivement perdu, quelque part... J'ignore pourquoi ils continuent de me faire entrer dans ce caisson, tous mes collègues sont morts, je serais incapable de dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'aurai trop honte d'être jugée comme le monstre que je suis, de ne pas avoir voulu comprendre ce qui se jouait devant moi. D'avoir été admirative, effrayée bien trop tard par ce qu'est le SCM..._

 _Je ne touche plus mon mari, fais semblant de ne plus reconnaître mon fils... Je hurle jusqu'à m'en briser la voix, laissant ce monstre agir à ma place, pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne me supporte plus. Je me fiche de savoir qu'ils en souffrent désormais, l'envie de ne plus me sentir moi l'emporte sur le reste, être faible que je suis, monstre que je suis devenue..._

 _Pardon Norio, d'être aussi égoïste..._

 _Pardon Mirio..._

 _Dieu sait à quel point je me raccroche à la petite étincelle d'amour que je sens briller en moi..._

 _Cela fait à nouveau plusieurs jours que je n'entends plus "Petit garçon"... Comment va-t-il ? J'espère que lui ne souffre pas trop..._

 ** _28 avril._**

 _Nos familles respectives pensent que Norio devrait m'interner. Ma mère et la sienne en ont parlé, un soir alors que je faisais semblant de dormir. Mon mari à crier son opposition farouche et net, alors qu'il n'avait jamais haussé le ton, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Je le voyais presque, rouge, bras gesticulants dans tous les sens... Si je le pouvais encore, je crois que ça me ferait rire. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à me lâcher... Je ne peux pas l'exprimer mais je suis d'accord avec elles... Il refuse de l'envisager, solution inconcevable, nous avons toujours été ensemble depuis notre première rencontre. Ce qu'il refuse de voir, c'est que son regard sur moi m'est devenu insupportable, que Mirio aille se cacher pour pleurer à cause de mon comportement destructeur, ce manque d'amour maternel, une souffrance sans nom._

 _La science m'aura finalement tout pris au final..._

 _Je la hais._

* * *

 ** _5 mai._**

 _Norio m'a emmené voir un médecin, il y a quelques jours qui a prescrit une tonne d'examen que j'ai effectué. Les premiers résultats viennent de tomber : J'ai le cerveau de quelqu'un possédant une tumeur à un stade terminal. Sans blague. C'est vrai que mon changement de comportement inexplicable, les douleurs que je ressens en continue, avec la sensation que ma tête va se fendre en deux, ne sont pas, pour moi, des signes que mon cerveau m'abandonne... Il a écarquillé des yeux en voyant son état sur la radio, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, la biopsie n'ayant rien montrée... Pauvre con, si seulement tu savais..._

 _Norio refuse de voir la réalité en face, il croit encore qu'il va pouvoir naïvement retrouver sa femme et que tout redeviendra comme avant... Il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui faire prendre conscience que c'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à attendre ou à espérer..._

 _Je serai libre dans quelques jours, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est hors de question de les faire subir ça au quotidien... Ils doivent avancer, continuer leurs vies... sans moi à leurs côtés..._

 ** _15 mai._**

 _Mirio s'est approché de moi, alors que Norio préparait le dîner. Il m'a souri... Cet enfant va en briser des cœurs, plus grand... Il sera beau, le meilleur homme que j'aurai pu rêver qu'il devienne... Il était notre fils..._

 _Mon fils..._

 _Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers moi, une idée horrible m'est venue : Si je voulais que Norio comprenne qu'il était trop tard pour moi, il fallait que je blesse cette merveille sortie de nous deux. La seule chose que Norio plaçait au-dessus de moi, c'était le fruit de notre amour, il réaliserait si je le blesse... Une ultime fois..._

 _J'ai crié. Mirio s'est figé. J'avais réussi, à en croire l'expression de son visage, où la souffrance se lisait partout. Elle me fit mal, cette expression, me poursuivra longtemps mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir..._

 _Norio a déboulé en trombe. Cet idiot s'est coupé... Il est vraiment nul pour éplucher des légumes, c'est pas faute de lui avoir montrer... Mon nerdy de mari..._

 _Le sang coulait toujours mais lui me regardait, je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui donner. J'étais devenu trop faible. Le monstre en moi prononça les mots qui entaillèrent profondément mes deux hommes... J'ai su, quand il a ouvert les bras à Mirio, appelant silencieusement cette chaleur qui émanait de notre petit ange, de se blottir contre lui, en entendant leurs pleurs douloureux, qu'ils avaient compris..._

 _Tout ira bien à présent, je pouvais les laisser et partir..._

* * *

 _Norio,_

 _Si tu lis ce journal, c'est que je ne l'ai pas suffisamment bien caché... Tant pis. Maintenant, tu connais toute la vérité. Tu sais que tu as bien fait en décidant de me placer dans cet institut, à partir de demain. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de vous faire autant de mal, à tous les deux. Ne culpabilise pas, c'est mon choix plus que le tien._

 _Je t'en prie, fais-en sorte que Mirio ne tombe jamais dessus, ce cahier. Fais-moi passer pour morte auprès de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il garde ces souvenirs douloureux. Il va bientôt avoir cinq ans, notre petit bonhomme, avec un peu de chance, il oubliera celle que j'étais..._

 _J'aurai temps aimé pouvoir rester avec vous deux, mon petit nerdy... Je vous aime tant..._

 _Merci. Merci pour ce cadeau que je sens dernier. Merci d'avoir aimé un monstre._

* * *

[*]

Lentement, Norio reposa le journal et resta quelques minutes sans bouger, les yeux perdus dans le cahier refermé. Il s'adossa au dos de son siège, se passa la main sur le visage ; il transpirait à grosses gouttes, la chaleur de la pièce était suffocante. Son autre main vint rejoindre la première sur son visage, sans s'en rendre compte, il l'enfoui dedans et poussa un étouffé, contenu, long hurlement.

Puis fondit en larmes.

Naïra... Elle était, avait toujours été là, alors que lui pensait... Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, se noyait dans ses sanglots. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir douté d'elle... Il porta la main à son cœur oppressé, il aurait voulu mourir...

Le lendemain, à l'aide des éléments inscrits dans le journal, il reprenait toutes les recherches de celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour eux, épluchant une à une chaque données, résultat, résolu à retrouver ceux qui avait torturé sa femme... Bien que cela virait à l'obsession, il ne délaissait jamais son enfant, lui donnant autant d'amour qu'il le pouvait...

[*]

En sortant du caisson, sa main toujours dans celle d'Izuku, Tōya ouvrit les yeux et se redressa très vite. Il se sentait bien physiquement, il n'avait pas froid, ni mal, pourtant, une larme glissait le long de sa joue... Izuku le regardait, resserrant de temps en temps sa pression pour le rassurer. Enfin, un murmure sortit, inaudible :

\- Mirio...

Mirio eût un sursaut et se tourna vers Tōya. Son visage était calme et serein, un léger sourire étirait son visage :

\- Tu te souviens d'elle ? Demanda-t-il.

Tōya hocha la tête, ne réussissait pas à lâcher la main du scientifique, il avait besoin de ce contact à cet instant, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mirio s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est toi, "petit garçon"... Quand Izuku m'a parlé de toi, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard, lorsque j'ai eu un petit aperçu de ta captivité.

Tōya tremblait, rendant fragile cette main dans la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas, ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, ou ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire... Il se sentait juste très mal.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Voulut savoir Izuku.

Le blond aux yeux bleus se tourna vers lui. Le moment était venu de tout lui raconter...

\- Tu aurais deux petites heures à me consacrer ce soir, au dîner ? J'aimerai te raconter une petite histoire...

Izuku hocha la tête. Sans le quitter des yeux, le blond somma sa meilleure amie de venir aussi.

[*]

Ce soir-là, Mirio narra toute l'histoire de son enfance, sans détour. Il raconta le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère, la trouvaille de son journal, la veille de l'annonce de son faux décès. Il comprenait les raisons du mensonge de son père, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur une seule seconde... C'était un père exemplaire qui, deux mois après le cinquième anniversaire de l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque, fut sauvagement assassiné, le laissant orphelin. Visiblement au courant de sa vie menacée, Norio avait adressé une requête à la famille Amajiki afin qu'il puisse grandir auprès d'eux, connaître les joies d'un vrai foyer. Il commença alors une vie bien différente de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer mais malgré tout heureuse, en grande partie dû à la présence de Nejire et Tamaki à ses côtés. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup.

Pour honorer sa mère qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin, il riait aussi souvent que possible ; ce n'était pas forcé, un vrai rire, espérait-il, volait jusqu'à elle, chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Il avait de toute façon déjà hérité de ce côté nerd mais contrairement à son père, l'assumait totalement.

Il précisa à Izuku qu'il ne savait pas encore, au moment de leur rencontre, le rôle déterminant qu'il allait avoir dans sa propre histoire. Il l'avait réalisé, bien après. Il le remercia, ému qu'il lui ait rendu sa mère. A ses yeux, c'était grâce à Deku qu'il avait pu aller aussi loin dans la compréhension de ce qui était arrivé à celle qu'il avait si peu appelée "Maman" ; pour cette raison, il continuerait de le suivre aveuglément, toujours. Il avait cette dette envers lui.

Izuku, ne retenant pas ses larmes avait protesté, il lui en devait tout autant, plus, si ce n'était. Mirio, souriant, l'avait fait taire en l'enlaçant tendrement dans ses bras, luttant contre les siennes...

Au moment de repartir chacun de leur côté pour la nuit, le blond laissa le journal de sa mère à son précieux ami, demandant en échange de pouvoir veiller sur "petit garçon", comme une certaine femme avait essayer de le faire, quand il n'avait que deux ans...

[*]

Dans sa chambre à Tokyo, le jeune homme qu'était Tamaki Amajiki regardait l'intérieur d'une boite métallique ouverte, contenant des petites babioles en apparence sans importance, excepté pour son possesseur qui y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Parmi elles, une petite feuille de papier jaunie par le temps, qu'il déplia ce soir-là avec toutes les précautions du monde. Dessus était marqué ces mots :

 _Cher Tamaki,_  
 _Je sais que tu es aussi intelligent que Mirio, c'est pourquoi je m'adresse directement à toi en te demandant ceci :_  
 _S'il te plaît, prends soin de mon fils, Tama._

 _Norio Togata._


	38. Chapitre 5 : Asahina

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

 _Miki : Si tu le mérites ma chère reine du monde ^_^ Je me sens vraiment chanceuse d'avoir une lectrice comme toi, qui a toujours un petit mot pour encourager, surtout sachant ce que je fais avec cet univers. Les mots comme les tiens sont rares et si je compte depuis le début de cette partie, vous êtes deux à m'en laisser. Je sais que pas mal de gens suivent et je suis aussi très reconnaissante, attention. Cela dit, rien ne vaut les mots, sources d'encouragements, d'améliorations, remise en question... C'est pour ça que quand je vois tes mots, mon cœur se gonfle d'une sorte de double reconnaissance. De me lire déjà et de me laisser une review. Alors oui, tu le mérites, encore qu'à mes yeux, ce n'est pas assez mais bon... Merci et désolée de t'avoir faite pleurer pendant ta lecture du chapitre précédent... Celui-ci est plus léger, j'espère qu'il te plaira !_

* * *

 **[III.I] Chapitre 5 : Asahina**

* * *

D'un geste rapide trahissant ses années de maîtrise derrière elle, Asahina manœuvra son fauteuil manuel pour contourner l'entrée principale de son bâtiment universitaire. Son entrée à elle se faisait à l'arrière ; tout avait été penser, adapter. Ses mitaines refermant ses paumes allaient à la rencontre de ses deux roues dans un mouvement rapide et cadencé ; elle avait l'habitude, elle aussi, avait dû s'adapter.

Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait haut depuis quelques jours, la chaleur était écrasante, pour elle plus que pour n'importe qui. Ses efforts étaient quotidiens, constamment épuisant mais elle en tirait une fierté, ce constat qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne.

Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant la pente haute et raide qui, comme tous les matins de tous les jours ouvrés, la défiait.

Asahina prenait du temps à l'observer, tout en se préparant à le relever, les mains accrochées à ses roues. Elle devait doser, penser chaque impulsion, son fauteuil ne devait surtout pas partir en arrière, elle serait déséquilibrée, la faisant redescendre ou basculer, la propriétaire se retrouvant alors sans ressources pour empêcher une chute plus ou moins certaine. Heureusement, ses pieds sanglés sur la palette l'empêchaient de quitter son fauteuil quand cela arrivait mais il y avait toujours ce moment ridicule et comique en même temps, lorsqu'elle réalisait être tombée tout en restant toujours dans le fauteuil. Dans ces instants, elle réalisait un peu désabusée, que même tomber normalement lui était refusé.

Parfois, les gens se précipitaient vers elle pour les relever, elle et son engin, parfois non. Commence alors un enchaînement de pensée qui bousculait souvent le fil de ses actions. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle préférait recevoir de l'aide ou bien se débrouiller seule. Bien sûr, des mains généreuses lui apportait un gain de temps considérable et certains jours, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. D'autres, elle voulait se débrouiller seule pour prouver à qui posait son regard sur elle, qu'elle n'était en rien différente des autres, ce malgré cette société qui voulait à tout prix la faire entrer dans une case en particulier.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins, la montée se fit sans encombre, avec le luxe d'un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres, en dépit des muscles de ses bras la lançant un peu ; qu'importe pour elle, il n'existait pas meilleure sensation, preuve de l'effort fourni.

Elle s'accorda cinq secondes d'arrêt, une fois son défi relevé avec succès, le temps de réaliser, reposer ses bras et ses mains. Sa main droite passa ensuite derrière son accoudoir droit pour titiller la poche située à l'arrière du fauteuil, refermant sa bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'elle saisit et ouvrit avec empressement. Alors qu'elle se désaltérait, elle remerciait muettement son fauteuil dît "actif ", d'être aussi facile à manier. C'était un bijou de simplicité, l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle reprit sa roulade, après s'être calée au fond de son siège, vérifié que ses pieds étaient bien attachés. Ses contractures avaient la fâcheuse tendance de la surprendre ces jours-ci, faisant se tendre ses membres inférieurs hors de sa palette où ils devaient pourtant reposer.

C'était sa routine à elle, sa malédiction. Petite, elle se voyait comme un monstre, les regards en biais, voilé de cette insupportable pitié étaient ce qu'elle abhorrait le plus. On la prenait pour une pauvre fille, une assistée, les gens ne la voyait pas elle ; c'était son fauteuil qui attirait les yeux et pour beaucoup, le fauteuil signifiait la fin d'une vie. Il fut une époque où cela la faisait souffrir. Plus sensible que la plupart, elle recevait tous ces sentiments, une boule de neige qui grossissait, jusqu'à éclater.

Ce que les médecins adoraient qualifier comme de l'immaturité était en fait une hypersensibilité difficile à gérer, amenant souvent des crises de larmes, une longue période d'enfermement où elle ne voyait personne... à part sa famille, composée de sa mère et son frère aîné. S'ils n'étaient pas là, Asahina serait morte depuis longtemps. Le monde n'était pas adapté pour elle et tous les efforts ne changerait rien à cet état de fait ; il y aura toujours quelqu'un, une situation, son corps qui lui rappellerait ce qu'elle tentait de faire oublier : Sa mobilité réduite.

Âgée de vingt-deux ans, elle donnait des cours de sensibilisation à l'université de I-island, trois fois par semaine. Elle omettait facilement avoir pratiquement le même âge que ses élèves, tant ceux-là, pour la grande majorité, étaient immature mais pas insensible pour autant. Elle faisait de son mieux pour capter l'attention ; une voix chaleureuse, quelques traits d'humour bien placé, cela fonctionnait, suffisait. Elle devait et savait rire de son handicap, en aimant rappeler pour le côté sérieux : "Ce n'est pas une tare d'être différent. Vous devez vous battre au quotidien contre tout mais surtout contre vous-même, prouver que vous n'êtes pas si différent au reste. C'est épuisant, il y a quelquefois où on se sent découragé mais il n'existe guère récompense plus importante que la satisfaction d'avoir surmonter un obstacle, même si cet obstacle peut être les proches ou le monde entier.", d'une voix calme et posée.

Elle le pensait. Elle se battait au quotidien pour faire valoir son droit d'exister dans cette société qui souvent, lui donnait l'impression d'être un paria. Heureusement, sa famille l'aidait dans son combat ; son frère l'avait aidé à obtenir ce poste et sa mère était responsable d'une association accueillant des personnes à mobilité réduite rejeté par leurs familles. Trop de responsabilité, des soins pas toujours accessibles et le regard des proches étaient les raisons qu'elle entendait trop souvent. En échangeant avec d'autres, sa volonté était toujours nouvelle, renforcée.

Ce matin-là, elle se dirigeait vers sa classe en souriant, saluant certains de ses élèves, relisant mentalement ses notes. S'il y a bien une chose que son meilleur ami lui avait apprise : à chaque jour, une nouvelle chose à mettre en évidence. Elle devait continuer, pour placer ce message dont elle était le porte-étendard. Il fallait pour ça, ne montrer aucune faiblesse.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'amphithéâtre, son assistant avait déjà agencé la salle comme elle le voulait : La scène n'était jamais éclairée, la lumière pas actionnée. Elle cherchait une atmosphère douce et intimiste. Pour cette raison, seule le centre de la pièce était entouré de bougies. Elle délaissait volontairement la scène, se plaçait au milieu, ses élèves autour d'elle, chacun en tenant une dans les mains. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cours, elle se débarrassait de l'atmosphère assommante, souvent répétitive pour tenter de créer un véritable moment de partage, un peu hors de la réalité, où les mots tels que "valides', "handicapés" étaient banni, pour laisser la place à ce tout d'être humain essayant d'échanger, se comprendre, apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Elle remercia chaleureusement son assistant qui répondit par un simple sourire. Il se nommait Tanaka Ryohei, un jeune homme à l'allure un peu androgyne, avec un piercing situé à l'arcade sourcilière droite, des cheveux longs d'un noir de jais, des yeux marron clair, un nez légèrement pointu, une peau blanche, contrastant avec des lèvres rouge sang, souvent habillé de noir ou de gris. La première fois que son regard s'était posé sur lui, elle l'avait pris pour une fille, les traits fins de son visage et sa démarche l'avait induite en erreur. Elle était certaine d'ailleurs, que la plupart de ses camarades de cursus, garçons comme filles le jalousait, tant il pouvait aisément séduire l'un ou l'autre sans effort particulier.

Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ryohei, comme toujours.

\- Comme toujours, ne me remerciez pas, Mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Je ne fais que mon travail.

" Si la personne à qui vous vous adressez est plus petite que vous, abaissez-vous toujours à sa hauteur, regardez-là droit dans les yeux. Dans une relation, même la plus cordiale qui soit, il n'y a pas de dominance. Traitez l'autre comme votre égal, oublier sa taille, sa particularité."

C'était la première chose qu'elle leur avait enseigné parfaitement intégrée par Ryohei. Attirée par lui dans un sens spirituel uniquement, convaincue qu'ils se comprenaient, rejoignaient, dans ce droit à vouloir exister, elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, les mois passant, tandis qu'elle essayait de le cerner avec précision.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je vienne vous chercher le matin, ajouta-il, de sa voix douce. Je suis votre assistant.

Elle sourit :

\- Tu es un ange, mais je croyais avoir été clair : tu ne dois m'aider qu'à la préparation des cours et pendant, pas pour le reste.

Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir alors que les portes s'ouvraient, laissant entrer dans le plus grand calme des élèves. Dans un silence presque religieux, en fil indienne, ils se saisirent d'une bougie, prenant ensuite place autour de la professeure, au centre. Elle attendit que tous soient installés, les gratifia d'un sourire, d'un contact visuel à chacun, se racla théâtralement la gorge, ouvrit la bouche... sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir.

Une silhouette se tenant un peu à l'écart, lui renvoyait son regard. Celle d'un homme grand et brun, aux cheveux court, aux yeux noirs qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant de se reporter vers son auditoire, de nouveau concentrée à la délivrance de son message...

[*]

A la fin du cours, les élèves s'orientèrent lentement vers la sortie, chuchotant entre eux du contenu. La plupart, encore timide dans leur approche, n'osait pas poser de questions qu'ils imaginaient sans doute déplacées, malgré l'insistance de la jeune femme qu'elle répondrait à toutes, peu importe le sujet. La curiosité était une preuve d'intérêt ; si elle voulait continuer dans ce climat d'échange, elle devait être honnête avec ses jeunes.

Alors qu'elle rangeait des feuilles dans son porte-document, elle entendit des pas familiers se diriger vers elle. Elle connaissait cette démarche par cœur... Des pas assurés, tranquille, marchant toujours vers un but précis.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'elle.

Asahina n'accorda pas un regard à cet homme accroupi, ou son œillade douce offerte, en attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse. Dès qu'elle eût rangée ses affaires, elle remercia une nouvelle fois son assistant. Bien qu'occupé à ranger la salle, il jetait de temps à autre une vue inquiète à ce visiteur. De mémoire d'assistant, jamais son aînée n'avait eu de visite en dehors de ses élèves ; même si elle ne semblait pas plus troublée que ça par sa présence, le regard insistant qu'il adressait énervait prodigieusement le jeune homme.

\- Veux-tu prendre un café avec moi, Asahina ? Entendit-il demander.

Elle secoua la tête. Ryohei se retint de lever les bras au ciel.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus, Mamoru.

Donc, ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour s'appeler par leurs prénoms... A quel point, au juste ?

\- Mais moi, j'ai encore des tas de choses à te dire.

Sa voix était douce, avenante. De prime abord, il semblait gentil... Pourtant, Ryohei ne l'aimait pas.

\- C'est mon frère qui t'a dit où me trouver ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton agacé.

Le dénommé Mamoru resta silencieux. Asahina lâcha un soupir éreinté.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Seiya... Souffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda le visiteur droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus, répéta-t-elle, plus abruptement.

Ryohei, sa besogne terminée, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit, lui aussi.

\- Venez, Mademoiselle Azumaya. Je vous emmène à votre rendez-vous.

Son regard incrédule, où se lisait malgré tout une pointe de moquerie, vola tour à tour de l'un à l'autre. Elle ne retint pas un rire amusé.

\- Messieurs, un peu de tenue, je vous prie, fit-elle espiègle. A vous voir comme ça, on dirait que vous me faites la cour, que je vais devoir choisir l'un de vous.

Les deux hommes se risquèrent un coup d'œil d'incompréhension l'un vers l'autre qui eut le don de la faire rire plus encore. Se prêtant au jeu, elle glissa une main dans celle de Ryohei. Dès que leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, il l'enferma aussitôt ; si elle était autant troublée que lui par ce contact aussi soudain qu'imprévu, elle ne le montra pas le moins du monde.

Asahina s'excusa auprès de Mamoru, tandis que l'assistant passa derrière elle, posant les mains sur les poignets de son fauteuil. Le laissant sur place, ils passèrent la porte de la salle.

Elle libéra un souffle de soulagement, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

D'habitude, elle l'aurait réprimandée de la pousser ainsi, elle avait horreur que quelqu'un se donne ce droit sans permission préalable ; le trouble toutefois qu'elle s'était évertuée à cacher la submergeait, faisant plier toutes ses autres défenses. Il ne profitait pas vraiment de son état de faiblesse. Elle avait silencieusement appelé à l'aide, il avait accouru, c'était normal, il voulait être le meilleur assistant.

\- Merci, mon chevalier servant... Murmura-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Elle ne vit pas que Ryohei souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux d'avoir gagné cette première bataille contre cet adversaire inconnu...

[*]

N'en pouvant plus d'être enfermé dans cette grande salle de laboratoire, Katsuki Bakugo s'était accordé un peu de répit hors du complexe, se délectant du contact du soleil sur sa peau. Portant un simple débardeur bleu en guise de haut, il lui collait à la peau, ses bras musclés luisaient, il transpirait mais cela lui était égal, il était dehors.

Trois jours avaient passés. Izuku, pour préserver Tōya, refusait depuis cette première fois, de retenter l'expérience du caisson, craignant des conséquences psychologiques irréversibles sur l'ancien bicolore qui avait déjà trop subi. Le jeune homme était donc placé sous la surveillance de Mirio et Nejire, laissant à Deku tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour penser, organiser ce qu'il comptait faire pour aider l'ex-prisonnier. En attendant, le jeune membre de l'unité s'était éclipsé en catimini, jugeant que son ami d'enfance ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat.

En terrasse d'un café peu fréquenté à cette heure, il faisait tournoyer le gobelet vide de sa boisson dans sa main, en observant les gens.

S'il n'avait pas su le domaine à l'avance, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'i-Island était un parc d'attraction, vu de l'extérieur. Les visages étaient enjoués, étonnamment souriants, les voix incessantes, amusées.

En écoutant une conversation entre le blond aux yeux rieurs et le garçon à la chevelure verte, celui qui avait été bourreau par le passé, appris que c'était ici qu'Izuku trouva refuge à la suite de son départ, probablement préparé après sa première délivrance. Tout convergeait dans cette direction et il s'en voulait, d'avoir été incapable de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient finalement si proches, pendant tout ce temps...

Il écrasa violemment le plastique, en proie à la colère, au ressentiment. Il tenta de les faire taire en se raisonnant : tout ça, c'était du passé, les choses entre eux avaient évoluées...

Il y pensait sans arrêt, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Sa seule certitude était qu'il l'aimait. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, il ne parvenait même plus à faire taire ses sentiments, avait arrêté de faire semblant. Cela étant, les autres paramètres ne pouvaient pas s'effacer d'un claquement de doigt et il y en avait trop... Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Il baissa les yeux, attirés par une main tendue vers lui, tenant un autre gobelet en plastique. Le rouge remonta lentement pour faire face à une demoiselle en fauteuil roulant qui l'observait de son gris en souriant.

\- Vous allez finir par vous déshydrater, dit-elle en agitant la boisson glacée.

Katsuki haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous me draguez ou quoi ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Moi, draguée ? Vous rigolez... et entre nous, si je devais le faire, avec les gays j'aurais vraiment du mal, vous ne pensez pas ?

Katsuki saisit prudemment l'objet en se redressant sur son siège. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à haute voix.

Elle le devinait, précisa donc, malicieuse :

\- J'ai un don pour ce genre de choses, je remarque des choses que les autres ne voient pas.

\- Parce que vous savez ce que c'est de ne pas entrer dans la sois-disante norme, ça vous rend plus sensible.

La brune resta bouche bée et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Bien joué, beau blond... C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas à expliquer pourquoi. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, alors.

Il haussa les épaules, la paille entre ses lèvres. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa boisson précédente mais celle-ci lui fit un bien fou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'aventura la jeune professeure. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le profil scientifique, même si tu sembles assez intelligent. Tu connais le proverbe "L'habit ne fait pas le moine" ? Il s'applique parfaitement à toi. Tu es du genre à foncer tête baissée mais en même temps, tu utilises ta matière grise pour réfléchir dans l'action.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, une séance de psy ?

Il n'était pas en colère, au contraire, trouvait cette rencontre et cette personne amusante, il ne voulait juste pas le montrer.

Rougissant quelque peu, la demoiselle répliqua :

\- J'ai une tendance à analyser les gens, excuse-moi.

\- Et si tu me disais ton nom ?

Elle sourit, consciente qu'il l'aurait méchamment mouchée si elle l'avait agacé.

\- Azumaya Asahina. Et toi ?

\- Bakugo Katsuki.

Ils échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de main, se demandant ensuite la raison d'un tel geste, eux qui détestaient les contacts physiques d'habitude, à fortiori avec quelqu'un qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer. Une telle familiarité sonnait étrangement en eux, tout en étant loin d'être déplaisante.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit le cendré en buvant une gorgée, tu fuis quelqu'un ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Toi aussi, j'imagine ?

\- On peut dire ça...

A en juger par l'expression de son visage, Asahina devina qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien amour encore actuel, exactement comme elle.

Elle avait congédié son assistant, une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, refusant qu'il passe une seconde de plus près d'elle, malgré l'apparente réticence du brun à la laisser. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se refusait à montrer un état de faiblesse, à quiconque.

Une fois loin, elle ne put se retenir, explosant silencieusement, roulant vers ce café. A travers ses larmes, sa vision s'était verrouillée d'emblée à ce blond cendré à l'image calme, où se cachait pour autant une bombe prête à tout balayer. Bizarrement, l'observer eut le don d'apaiser ses pleurs. Petit à petit, elle s'oublia, la curiosité prenant le dessus, incapable de le lâcher, scrutant toute sa gestuelle et ses mimiques, lui perdu dans ses réflexions, deux longues heures durant.

Elle tira beaucoup d'information de cette observation à la dérobée, sur le genre de personne qu'il était, tantôt amusant, intéressant, sentant une culpabilité de longue date dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, souffrance pesant lourd sur son cœur. Un rire étouffé s'était malgré tout échappé en le voyant écraser le pauvre gobelet vide, qu'elle se fit un devoir de remplacer, le remarquant trop absorber pour qu'il pense à se rafraîchir.

Ils se regardaient sans mot prononcé mais bizarrement, leurs énergies les calmaient mutuellement.

\- Désolée de te fausser compagnie, je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle. J'ai des affaires à régler.

Katsuki se leva, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, en tira des pièces et un billet qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire, je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux. Rassure-toi, je ne te pousserai pas.

Intuitif avec ça... ce jeune homme lui plaisait de plus en plus, décidément. Elle accepta, entreprenant déjà son demi-tour, alors que l'explosif se débarrassait des gobelets dans le compartiment dédié.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Ils venaient peut-être de se rencontrer mais un courant particulier passait entre les deux. Il en avait besoin, une bulle d'air bienvenue, dans ce quotidien oppressant.

Calant ses pas au rythme de sa poussée, il lui demanda où elle se rendait, elle lui répondit qu'elle partait botter le cul de son frère aîné, à la fâcheuse tendance de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Entendre les mots "botter le cul" d'une autre bouche que la sienne, le fit rire franchement et il réalisa que cela bien longtemps.

Asahina redemanda, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un grand édifice, la raison de sa présence à i-Island. Il fut honnête, façon à lui de la remercier de l'avoir fait rire quelques secondes auparavant, expliquant devoir assurer la protection d'un petit groupe de personne en potentiel danger. Elle voulut explorer mais la voix de son frère aîné, quand celui-ci la vit approcher, l'empêcha de continuer.

\- Mamoru m'a...

La présence du blondin aux côtés de sa sœur cadette le fit s'interrompre.

\- Azumaya Seiya, voici Bakugo Katsuki. Katsuki, mon grand frère et accessoirement fouteur de merde, Seiya, présenta la jeune femme.

Le temps d'un rapide toisement suffit aux deux hommes pour savoir qu'ils ne s'apprécieraient guère, que ce soit dans l'immédiat ou à l'avenir...


	39. Chapitre 6 : La dette d'une vie

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

 _Hiyumeta : Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, pour cette review charmante et surtout, bravo à toi d'avoir tout lu, en un seul bloc, ça doit faire long ^^" Contente que tu aies trouvé le tout suffisamment intéressant pour la continuer, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bienvenue à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ganbatte pour ton apprentissage !_

 _Miki : Je te l'avoue : J'ai une petite appréhension chaque fois que j'introduis des OC, ils sont très difficile à mettre en place dans un univers déjà établi et à l'époque où j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne pensais pas du tout en introduire, puisque je n'imaginais pas cette histoire aussi longue... (Merci, déesse de l'impro...) c'est rassurant de lire que j'ai réussi au moins ça... Merci à toi, comme toujours !_

 _Bonne lecture à toutes-tous !_

* * *

 **[III.I] Chapitre 6 : La dette d'une vie**

* * *

Dans une atmosphère paisible, un peu enfumée, l'inspecteur Toshinori Yagi se laissait aller au doux son du saxophone qui emplissait la salle bondée. Le club où il avait donné rendez-vous était un endroit particulièrement apprécié de la personne qu'il attendait et il comprenait pourquoi, à mesure de ce qui ressemblait à une plongée inéluctable au fond de lui-même. Peu habitué à ce type de lieu, il se surprit de pouvoir être happé aussi facilement par l'ambiance tranquille.

Malgré le monde, personne n'élevait la voix, les serveurs et serveuses slalomaient tranquillement entre les tables rondes sans être vulgairement apostropher, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange à cette heure de la nuit, l'alcool faisant tomber les inhibitions. L'endroit semblait toutefois épargné, la salle tout entière donnant l'impression de vibrer d'une aura apaisante, à la limite de l'hypnotisme, les consommateurs en heureuses victimes.

Ainsi, l'homme avait les yeux fermés, le morceau dans les oreilles. Il profita de ce moment particulier où plus rien ne donnait l'impression d'exister. Il faisait uniquement corps avec la musique en imaginant cette personne si chère à son cœur en face de lui...

Une légère tape sur l'épaule lui fit ouvrir les yeux, une silhouette imposante passa devant lui et s'assit en face, affichant un air des plus sérieux. Pourtant, l'initiateur de la rencontre le sentait ravi.

\- Salut, All Might.

Toujours emporté, le dénommé répondit par un simple sourire, continuant sa rêverie éveillée jusqu'à la fin du morceau...

[]

Nana Shimura s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège en fermant les yeux. L'ensemble de son corps réclamait le repos, son cerveau fumait devant la paperasse formant une tour toujours plus haute, malgré toute son énergie pour la faire baisser. Elle regarda au travers de la fenêtre de son bureau et poussa un gémissement plaintif en remarquant les lumières orangées de l'aurore. A nouveau, elle avait passé une nuit entière à travailler... sur une pile de papier administratif sans intérêt, qu'elle n'avait même pas réussie à faire disparaître.

Elle était une femme d'action, il n'existait pas pire punition que de rester assise derrière un bureau. Elle aimait son travail de toute son âme mais cet aspect était sans aucun doute le plus difficile à supporter, malgré ses efforts pour l'éviter.

A l'extérieur, les bruits étaient discrets ; de temps à autres, la voix éméchée d'une personne groggy par l'alcool proférait des obscénités à l'égard de ses collègues prostrés à l'accueil mais hormis ça, tout était affreusement calme. Une journée en apparence tout à fait banale.

Pourtant, c'était aujourd'hui que Nana Shimura allait rencontrer un jeune garçon qui deviendra son partenaire, son disciple, son ami, son âme-sœur...

Alors qu'elle se levait, sa soif réclamant d'être étanchée, il passait les portes d'entrée. Allure penaude et un peu gauche, son regard parcourait la salle, à la recherche d'un contact qui sentirait son besoin de s'y retrouver dans cet endroit inconnu.

Il avait son diplôme depuis un mois, attendant patiemment qu'une place se libère dans cette affectation souhaitée. C'était proche de chez lui, il pouvait s'y rendre à pieds, il commencerait aussi tôt que possible.

Ses yeux brillants trahissaient cette excitation propre à la nouveauté, l'impatience de la découverte. Il restait prostré, debout en plein milieu de la salle. Il avait à peine dormi, toutefois, cela ne se voyait pas, trop nerveux, trépignant de voir ce que cette journée tant attendue allait lui réserver.

Tandis qu'elle poussait la porte pour se rendre devant la vieille machine à café, il la vit.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il oublia le bruit, le lieu, même ses pensées se figèrent. Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer autre chose que cette jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune, relevée en une demi-queue. Elle était très belle mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle le fraîchement venu ne la quittait plus. Il y avait autre chose en elle, une volonté de faire le bien, de sauver des gens, envers et contre tout, quitte à sacrifier sa propre vie. D'emblée, l'âme du bleu se mit à vibrer et une voix qu'il fit taire néanmoins, lui cria que c'était la personne dont il avait besoin. Pas seulement aujourd'hui ; pour le restant de sa vie. Il savait au fond, lors de cette première rencontre décisive et bouleversante, qu'être près d'elle lui suffirait pour le restant de ses jours.

Juste près d'elle et rien d'autre.

Le gobelet chaud entre ses lèvres, Nana posait une œillade amusée sur l'ensemble de la salle. Elle adorait cette ambiance matinale. Le sommeil se lisaient sur certains visages tous présent malgré tout, liés par le même désir.

Le gris finit par arriver sur la silhouette du blond et le petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres s'élargit. Elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, voyant que lui aussi la regardait, probablement depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Il semblait ébahi, incapable de cacher sa fascination. Le réalisant finalement, il eut un sursaut, baissa rapidement les yeux, une légère rougeur aux joues. Elle retint un fou rire et finit sa boisson, jetant ensuite son gobelet à la poubelle, croisa les bras et attendit, adossée au mur.

Elle voulait le tester. Sera-t-il assez courageux pour l'aborder ?

Au même moment, le jeune blond se posait la question également, su qu'il était mis à l'épreuve, l'instant d'après. Il redressa donc la tête, afficha une mine résolue à destination de cette femme. Il n'avait pas peur, il pouvait y arriver. Il déglutit et, rassemblant son courage à deux mains, s'avança d'un pas aussi assuré qu'il put vers elle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fut impossible de dire un mot. Ils s'observèrent de longues secondes, leurs âmes se reliant en silence par un fil invisible.

Nana lâcha un rire sonore et se présenta en demandant le nom de son vis-à-vis. Il lui répondit s'appeler Toshinori Yagi.

A partir de ce jour, Nana et Toshinori ne se quittèrent presque plus. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient collègues, mentor et apprenti, amis peut-être. Pour eux, uniquement pour eux, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, à jamais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le dire à haute voix, ils le sentaient dans leurs cœurs et âmes, la raison importait peu, besoin mutuel les rendant heureux, complets. Il n'était pas question d'attirance physique, trop réducteur de banaliser ainsi leur relation. Une vraie communion de l'ordre de l'évidence, les mots inutiles ; l'amour dans sa forme la plus pure et sincère. Cette flamme brûlait en eux, vive, atteignant des sommets, seulement par la présence de l'autre.

Un soir, lors d'une de leur innombrable patrouille, un an après leur rencontre, Toshinori se tourna vers son aînée, une question sur les lèvres qu'il n'osa pas poser. Cela faisait un moment qu'il la préparait ; elle avait germé à la suite de plusieurs conversations, par le biais de mots lâchés, indiquant un souvenir déterminant mais douloureux. Il craignait donc de la blesser et cette pensée à elle seule constituait un effet dissuasif.

Il avait cependant oublié, pendant qu'il tournait sa question indéfiniment dans la tête...

\- Pose ta question, invita-t-elle, se tournant vers lui en offrant un sourire encourageant.

Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Après plusieurs inspirations, il se lança :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à choisir cette carrière, Seinsei ?

Petit à petit, son sourire disparu et son regard se perdit sur le volant de leur voiture de fonction.

\- Ce n'est pas un souvenir que je partage, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix qu'il ne lui connaissais pas.

Toshinori sut, en entendant cette phrase, qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il se gifla mentalement à plusieurs reprises, imaginant sans peine la douleur que sa question avait éveillée chez cette femme qui comptait plus que tout, actuellement perdue à contempler une photo imaginaire, souvenir tragique de sa mémoire.

\- Par...

Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre. Le silence tomba entre eux un moment, avant qu'elle ne pose à nouveau son regard sur lui. En voyant l'expression de son visage, il devina son envie de partager, sa volonté d'alléger sa souffrance, sûrement pour la même raison que lui, si la situation avait été contraire : Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs...

[*]

Nana venait tout juste d'avoir onze ans et à cette époque, l'idée de s'orienter vers la police ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses projets d'avenir. Elle voulait être une super-héroïne, une vraie, de ceux qui inspirait les gens. Elle voulait sauver tout le monde avec ce super-pouvoir qu'elle désespérait de ne pas posséder, l'innocence poussant encore à croire aux choses magiques. Pas les contes de fées, avec ses princes charmants en armures étincelantes sur les chevaux blancs, elle les laissait aux filles niaises qu'elle jugeait d'ailleurs sans intérêt.

Ses camarades de classe ne voulaient pas jouer avec elle car "les super-héroïnes, ça n'existe pas ! C'est que pour les garçons !"

Tant pis. Elle leur prouverait à tous qu'ils avaient tort.

Souvent la cible de moquerie sans que cela ne l'atteigne, elle savait ce qu'elle était, son devenir, s'y accrochant dur comme fer.

Sa mère riait de bon cœur en l'écoutant parler d'avenir, en future héroïne qu'elle se représentait être, l'encourageait volontiers à suivre ce que dictait son cœur. Elle ne la jugeait trop grande pour croire à ce rêve, certitude de connaître sa fille jusqu'au bout des ongles, l'aidant parfaitement à imaginer sa petite Nana dans le rôle de celle qui sauverait des vies.

Orpheline de père, fille et mère vivaient une relation fusionnelle, partageant absolument tout ensemble.

Une nuit, alors qu'elles passaient devant une supérette, Nana fit remarquer à sa mère qu'elles manquaient de certains aliments en vue de la préparation de son bento, pour le lendemain midi au collège. Sa mère réfléchit quelques secondes et, trouvant que sa fille n'avait pas vraiment tort, elles entrèrent d'un bon pas en se souriant.

Il y avait peu de client à cette heure, une musique d'un groupe de J-pop à la mode se faisait doucement entendre. Nana, comme à son habitude chaque fois qu'elles allaient faire les courses, se dirigea vers l'espace dédié aux bonbons et confiseries. Elle remarqua une petite fille aux cheveux blanc-gris très long, les yeux carmin parcourant d'un œil indécis le rayon. Nana fit de même, une poignée de seconde, avant de porter son choix sur une sucette à la fraise de grande taille. Après l'avoir mise dans son sac, se répétant qu'elle la paierait lors du passage en caisse, elle observa la fillette qui ne se décidait toujours pas.

Elle se pencha vers elle et s'apprêtait à lui poser une question, quand plusieurs détonations retentirent dans l'enceinte.

Plus tôt ce matin-là de ce même jour, de gros nuages noirs avait déjà élu domicile dans le ciel, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment. Quelque part dans la ville, se réveillaient Jay et Cyss Noct.

Natifs australiens, ces deux jeunes gens vivaient depuis deux années au pays du Soleil Levant. Jay ingénieur en aéronautique de profession, s'était vu proposer une mutation à la suite d'une restructuration. A l'époque dans une relation stable, il avait proposé à Cyss, qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie, de le suivre. La jeune femme de trente ans n'y avait pas réfléchi longtemps en répondant positivement à sa requête. Ils se marièrent la veille de leur départ.

A ce moment-là, ils étaient les plus heureux du monde, entourés de leurs amis et leurs familles...

Malheureusement pour eux, une fois sur place, ils déchantèrent bien vite : le choc des cultures fut violent mais pas le pire. Jay perdit son travail deux semaines plus tard ; l'aversion pour les étrangers était très ancrée dans la mémoire collective. Cette attitude créa une défiance réciproque, amenant du dégoût à l'égard de cette société japonaise qui les rejetait lui et sa femme. L'absence de ressources, le manque d'écoute alors qu'eux faisaient les efforts nécessaires pour tenter de se faire une place, ce sentiment perpétuel d'abandon, coupés de tous ceux qu'ils aimaient augmentait de jour en jour le gouffre dans les cœurs respectif. Bientôt, la joie les quitta, l'espoir suivit peu de temps après.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, ne se supportant plus l'un l'autre. L'amour disparaissait, remplacé par des graines de haine, qu'ils cultivaient malgré eux. Trop de petites choses insignifiantes ramenaient ces pensées négatives, plombant leur moral. Ils ne communiquaient plus, si ce n'était que par des cris, cercle vicieux sans issu.

Pendant l'après-midi de cette journée si routinière en apparence, Jay alla s'approvisionner en alcool. Il réalisa, en regardant son panier composé de diverses bouteilles qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. La haine se transforma en souffle ravageur alors qu'il observait ces autres gens venus faire leurs emplettes en souriant, insensibles à sa souffrance ou celle de sa femme.

C'était de leur faute à tous si les choses étaient devenues à ce point catastrophique, faisant fuir jusqu'à l'amour pensé indestructible qui l'unissait si fort à Cyss auparavant. Personne n'avait écouté, compris leur douleur ; les faire payer était la seule solution, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après ça.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, sa femme soupira en remarquant les sacs, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle était trop usée de tout ça pour faire un commentaire, laissant Jay s'alcooliser autant qu'il le voulu.

Tout à son alcool, il suggéra à sa blonde de braquer la petite supérette, aussi simplement qu'il lui demandait le sel, durant leurs repas. Elle rit, en voilà une idée hautement stupide. Avec une pointe de défi dans le regard, il était parti chercher leurs armes à feux qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer au marché noir. En les voyant, les parties de chasse avec son père avaient refait surface, mémoires d'une époque australienne lointaine et perdue à tout jamais.

Par chance, ils avaient gardé des persona, thème de leur mariage, moment où tout allait bien, où rien ne leur résistait, où ils se croyaient encore invincibles.

Quand Cyss regarda Jay, une fois la voiture garée, son compagnon était visiblement à bout. Bien qu'elle trouvât cette idée vraiment stupide, en plus d'être folle, elle avait enfilé son masque et suivi son mari. Il se passait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans leur vie commune depuis leur arrivée au Japon, ils partageaient finalement quelque chose ensemble, autre que des hurlements. Elle frissonnait de bonheur en pénétrant à l'intérieur, fermant la marche derrière son homme...

Des cris s'élevèrent. Nana saisit la petite main de la fillette et se cala avec elle au fond de la salle.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! Retentit une voix forte. Faîtes ce que l'on vous dit et tout se passera bien !

S'adressant visiblement à un complice, il ordonna :

\- Va voir s'il n'y en a pas d'autre qui se cachent au cas où ils appelleraient des secours !

Nana et la petite fille entendirent les pas se rapprocher petit à petit dangereusement de la cachette. La petite fille s'accrochait au pantalon de la jeune adolescente en tremblant comme une feuille, tandis que la brune sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser quand bientôt, une petite silhouette leur fit face. Elle portait un masque mais Nana crut voir le sourire de satisfaction étirer ses lèvres.

\- J'en ai trouvé, Jay ! fit-elle savoir, visiblement satisfaite de sa trouvaille.

Dans un désir de protection, la brune souleva la petite fille dans ses bras et amena en douceur sa tête vers son épaule. Ce geste paraissait inutile mais Nana ne voulait pas qu'elle fut témoin de rien d'autre, sûrement déjà traumatisée par cette entrée. Comme si la fillette comprenait le but, elle se laissa faire, fermant les yeux l'instant plus tard, les battements de son petit cœur résonnant tel un cheval au galop aux tempes de la plus âgée.

\- Tout va bien, essaya-t-elle d'apaiser d'une voix calme à ses oreilles. N'ouvre pas les yeux, ne regarde pas autour de toi, tu veux bien ?

La petite hocha timidement la tête, les fragrances de son shampoing à la pomme parvenant à son nez. Cette odeur eut don de calmer la jeune demoiselle alors qu'elle se faisait pousser sans ménagement vers l'entrée du magasin.

Une petite dizaine de personne était assise, les mains derrière la tête. La mère de Nana saisit son regard, demanda silencieusement pourquoi elle portait une petite fille dans les bras. La grande se contenta de secouer du chef en inspirant profondément. Elle faisait tout son possible pour garder maîtrise d'elle-même, se doutant que l'enfant paniquerait si elle montrait le moindre signe d'effarement. Sa respiration calme et tranquille, elle tenta par la suite d'analyser la situation : Selon toute vraisemblance, sa mère, elle ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes étaient victimes d'une prise d'otage...

La voix masculine vociféra à nouveau qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger, que tout se passerait bien si tout le monde se montrait calme et obéissant. L'homme était grand, il devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre. Il tendit une arme à feux à sa complice, lui donnant la permission de tirer à vue si elle voyait le moindre mouvement. Nana tiqua au son de leurs voix qu'elle n'avait pas correctement entendu jusqu'à présent ; ils semblaient tous les deux posséder un fort accent étranger. Pendant que la femme surveillait le groupe tétanisé, l'homme se chargea de vider la caisse, allant subséquemment se servir parmi les rayons.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Nana avait soufflé la question à la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas mais continuait de trembler. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de les faire cesser pour la calmer.

\- Eri...

Le murmure était à peine audible, le son timide mais en l'entendant, Nana oublia le temps d'une seconde cet événement et fondit sous l'élan de douceur qu'elle sentit monter en elle.

\- Moi, c'est Nana, se présenta à son tour la brune. Où sont tes parents, Eri ?

\- A la maison, j'habite tout près alors... Je suis venue toute seule.

Pauvre petite... Le désir de protection grandit à cette seconde. Alors, c'était ça, être une héroïne...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras bientôt les retrouver, je te le promets.

Elle caressa ses cheveux couleur neige avec tendresse.

\- Eh toi ! Apostropha la voix féminine. A qui tu causes, comme ça ?

Nana haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Elle n'avait donc pas vu la présence de la fillette à ses côtés ?

Le regard de celle qui tenait l'arme glissa vers le petit corps tremblant de l'enfant. Elle s'empressa de supplier tout en serrant Eri plus encore.

\- Laissez-là, ce n'est qu'une petite fille. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas la traumatiser davantage, si ?

La femme eut un rire moqueur et poussa un juron en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

\- Putain Jay, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'impatienta-t-elle après avoir éclaté une bulle. T'as pas fini ?

\- Bientôt, ma puce ! S'égosilla le dénommé.

L'agresseuse poussa un râle, tenant toujours son arme braquée sur l'ensemble des otages qui, bien que paniqués, arrivaient à garder un semblant de calme.

Les tremblements de la petite Eri n'avaient cependant pas cessés.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Six ans...

\- VOS GUEULES !

Perdant patience, la complice pointa son arme sur les deux filles. La mère de Nana franchit la distance qui les séparait pour se placer devant elles. Pressentant ce qui allait arriver, la fille enferma les deux oreilles de la cadette dans ses mains.

Le coup de feu partit aussitôt après, la balle logée droit dans l'organe vital.

Les cheveux longs et bruns effectuèrent un lent mouvement vers l'arrière, initié par celui du corps. Des petits cris désemparés se firent entendre, stoppés par la voix forte de l'homme qui s'était précipité vers la source du bruit. Une bruyante altercation démarra entre les deux ravisseurs presque aussitôt après.

Durant la fraction de seconde où se déroula la scène, Nana avait les yeux exorbités de terreur, comprenant le drame. Quand bien même, maintenant qu'elle était passée, la vision du corps inanimé de sa mère refusait d'intégrer son cerveau, traduit par sa bouche grande ouverte, une expression incrédule et perdue. Les prunelles de celle qu'elle aimait tant rester fixées vers le plafond, permis cependant à l'adolescente en devenir, de saisir toute l'horreur de la signification derrière cette représentation.

Elle voulut pousser un hurlement, son palpitant s'accélérant malgré elle, indice de ce qu'elle venait de perdre mais un souffle chaud le retint.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Nana ? Demanda l'enfant d'une voix trahissant la panique.

Les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles du petit être qu'elle tenait inlassablement contre elle, Nana s'efforça de mettre son chagrin de côté pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Alors que les deux oppresseurs continuaient de se rejeter la faute, mêlant leur langue natale à celle qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à intégrer, elle parcourut du regard les autres otages apeurés, tous sur l'image du cadavre étendu.

Il fallait faire vite, cette dispute constituait une ouverture. Ils faisaient abstraction du reste, perdus dans ce qui ressemblait à une chamaillerie enfantine. Ils ne remarqueraient rien.

Nana avait tout de suite deviné le manque de coordination dans cette opération. Le système électrique visant à les isoler de l'extérieur n'avait même pas été enclenché ; si elles étaient suffisamment discrètes, la plus jeune pouvait facilement se dérober à la surveillance et sortir, la ravisseuse n'ayant pas remarquée la petite silhouette dans les bras de la grande, au moment de les attraper. Désormais résolue, Nana prit nombre de bouffées d'air, enfoui son visage dans son pull-over blanc et noir et se força à faire naître un sourire sincère et rassurant sur son visage en baissant son gris vers celle dont elle se sentait responsable à cet instant.

Elle articula des lèvres, suffisamment pour se faire comprendre par sa petite interlocutrice.

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement, Eri.

La fillette ne dit rien, son regard planté au sien.

\- Je vais te lâcher. Quand ce sera fait, tu vas courir jusqu'à chez toi pour appeler les secours. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne verront rien. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Elle répondit par un signe affirmatif.

\- Ne regarde pas, ne te retourne pas, ordonna Nana. Tu cours, d'accord ?

\- J'ai compris.

Nana hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le couple de ravisseurs. Tout en les gardant en vue, elle lâcha doucement Eri, qui petit à petit, se mit sur ses pieds et courut sans se retourner. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée, ils ne virent pas le départ de la fillette. Sa mission terminée, elle autorisa le chagrin à pénétrer en elle sans pour autant le laisser exploser, pas maintenant, ce n'était pas fini ; elle tint simplement la main la plus proche, encore tiède, en priant pour que Eri pressa le pas aussi vite que possible.

Quand le calme reprit un semblant de droit, le dénommé Jay finit par voir la nouvelle position de la jeune demoiselle.

\- Elle est où, la gosse qui était dans tes bras ?

Quinze minutes. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé entre le départ de Eri et cette question. Nana avait supposé qu'étant donné son jeune âge, le domicile de la fillette devait être à quelques pas de la supérette ; si son calcul était exact, la délivrance ne devrait plus tarder.

Soudain, des sirènes se mirent à hurler pour lui donner raison.

\- Putain, Cyss ! T'es conne ou quoi ? T'as pas vu que la gosse se faisait la malle ? Hurla Jay.

\- Dis donc, connard ! C'est toi qui as commencé à gueuler, je te signale !

Ils recommencèrent à se crier dessus.

Une escouade toute entière fut mobilisée, après le coup de fil alarmant d'une mère disant que sa petite fille avait été retenu en otage, d'une prise toujours en cours dans une supérette. Après avoir relaté difficilement les événements de sa voix paniquée, la petite fille avait suppliée sa mère de sauver les gens et "Nana".

La voix du chef d'escouade retentit au travers d'un mégaphone, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de la salle. Il demandait la libération des otages, précisant encercler le périmètre n'offrant pas d'autres choix que la reddition.

Tout le monde fut autorisé à sortir ; alors qu'ils prenaient tous la poudre d'escampette, seule Nana ne bougeait pas, continuant de tenir la main froide de sa mère.

\- Eh, t'es sourde ou quoi ? Demanda la meurtrière. Barre-toi.

\- C'est ma mère... Chuchota Nana.

\- Rien à foutre, fit-elle insensible. Bouge. Si on se rends, on sera arrêté. Vaut mieux ça que de ressembler à un putain de glaçon.

Nana refusa.

\- Quoi, tu veux la rejoindre ? Persifla-t-elle, mauvaise.

A cet instant, un couple de policier firent leurs apparitions. Une femme et un homme vêtu de leur gilet pare-balle. Désarmés, mains levées de part et d'autre de la tête, ils voulaient simplement ouvrir le dialogue, trouver un terrain d'entente afin de libérer l'unique otage. La jeune braqueuse, réalisant que son mari et elle avaient atteint le point de non-retour, se dit, puisqu'elle finirait de toute façon sa vie en prison, cela lui était égale, un peu plus de sang sur les mains. Calmement, sous les regards affolés de Nana et Jay, elle coupa net tout espoir de négociations possibles, en visant le front des deux policiers. La seconde d'après, elle et son complice moururent à leur tour, sous les balles.

C'est ainsi, macabrement entourée, que la survivante comprit. Sans Eri, elle n'aurait pu faire tout ça ; garder un calme froid, participer au sauvetage de cette petite fille. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour les protéger, elle protégerait et sauverait autant de gens, coûte que coûte.

A travers ses larmes, elle sourit au corps immobile, déserté de son âme, puis, après avoir adressé un autre de ses innombrables "Merci" muet, ferma lentement les paupières de la véritable héroïne...

Ce que Nana ne sut jamais, alors qu'elle racontait cette histoire à son co-équipier, c'est qu'elle ne fut pas la seule dont la vie se brisa ce soir-là, soir qui scella son destin ; tandis qu'elle passait sa nuit dans un hôpital, transportée quand sonna la fin de cette sanglante prise d'otage, un petit garçon à la chevelure rouge était réveillé par son grand-père. Encore tout jeune, l'aïeul savait pourtant qu'il comprendrait de quoi il en retournait... Alors qu'il écoutait les pleurs déchirants de l'enfant seul au monde après la terrible nouvelle, le vieil homme se fit la promesse de veiller aussi longtemps que cela lui sera possible sur son cramoisi de petit-fils...

\- Je suis désolé, Shimura Seinsei... fit Toshinori, la gorge nouée quand elle eût terminé.

Nana secoua la tête.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est pendant cette terrible nuit que j'ai pris deux décisions : La première, que je deviendrais policière en l'honneur de ces deux personnes qui ont tenté de me sauver. La deuxième, c'est que, comme ma mère, je serais le mur qui se dresserait en guise de protection pour sauver le plus de gens possible.

Elle fit naître un sourire étincelant sur ses commissures.

\- Et je le ferais en souriant. Peu importe la situation, je sourirai toujours, Toshi. Même devant la plus horrible qui soit.

L'émotion l'empêcha de parler. En son for intérieur, il mesura la chance que cette femme exceptionnelle fit partie de sa vie, faisant naître la peur d'en être un jour séparé. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, jamais.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai raconté ça, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, dit-il sans hésitation.

Elle sourit davantage et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Appelle-moi Nana !

[]

Cette demande résonna dans sa tête tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement le ramena à la réalité. Le saxophoniste inclina longuement la tête en guise de salut et quitta la scène. Le blond tourna la tête vers son voisin de table, occupé à siroter une boisson alcoolisée.

\- Tu avais l'air si emporté que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

Toshinori sourit.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

Il se tourna complètement vers lui et posa les bras sur la table, ses doigts entrelacés.

\- J'ai de bonne raison de croire que j'arriverai à te convaincre que tout se passera bien cette fois, Kugo, déclara-t-il.

[*]

Quelque part à Hokkaido, un jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil agité, gémissant et gigotant. Debout un peu plus loin, le visage inquiet rendu invisible dans l'ombre noire de la nuit, un autre l'observait...


	40. Chapitre 7 : Tout ira bien (Partie 1)

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

 _Miki : Tu le penses vraiment ? Parce que c'est l'un des aspect de l'écriture où je m'applique le plus et j'ai peur souvent d'échouer... Je te remercie et accepte chaudement le compliment, avec un gros bisous virtuel !_

* * *

 **[III.I] Chapitre 7 : Tout ira bien... (Partie 1)**

* * *

Izuku sombrait, indéfiniment. Une chute muette, l'esprit vide mais les muscles tendus.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était enchaîné dans cette pièce, son dos nu offert à la pointe marquant d'un énième tracé rouge sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait mal, le sang s'écoulant hors de sa blessure, il aurait voulu mourir. Incapable de le retenir cette fois, il poussa un long hurlement qui se transforma en cri de plaisir, tandis qu'il faisait l'amour à son ami d'enfance. C'était si bon... Il voulut tout dire, s'apprêtait à le hurler à l'orage, la pluie, toute la maison, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il l'aimait tellement... Quel gâchis de s'être fait souffrir à ce point l'un et l'autre avant ce simple constat... Que d'incompréhension, manque de communication, détours inutiles... Une époque qu'il espérait révolue, alors qu'ils se découvraient. Il était temps d'assumer ces sentiments que personne ne comprenait à part eux. Cela suffisait amplement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin du consentement des autres pour s'aimer. Oui. Ils étaient fin prêts, enfance et adolescence au loin ; ensemble, le grand saut, maintenant ou jamais. Il entendit murmurer à son oreille :

\- Tout ce qu'on fait là, toi et moi, c'est baisé.

Cette phase ne stoppa pas son ardeur, bien au contraire, il voulait lui donner ce plaisir. Izuku avait toujours chercher à faire plaisir, d'aussi loin que sa mémoire remontait : en devenant un fils modèle, fierté de ses parents, puis à Katsuki. Il n'avait pas honte d'avouer être fasciné au départ, remarquant des qualités que le plus jeune était certain de ne pas posséder : Katchan n'avait peur de rien ni personne, sans cesse à la recherche de nouveaux défis à relever quand l'ébouriffé était craintif et pleurnichard au possible. Il voulait lui ressembler, être aussi fort et génial que lui.

En devenant sa victime, ce fait n'avait pas changé. Il savait pourquoi il se défoulait sur lui ; il l'avait blessé ce jour-là. Cela étant, sa démarche irréfléchie n'avait d'autre motif qu'un désir de venir en aide, tombé sur le petit blondin. Il était comme ça, incapable de rester immobile ; il devait secourir, coûte que coûte, quitte à se mettre en danger. Il ne se détournait pas. Katsuki ou parfait étranger ne faisait aucune différence, il aurait pu le jurer. Pour se faire pardonner, il se laissait faire les premiers temps, punitions qu'il acceptait sans se rebeller, quotidien banal qui obligatoirement cesserait ; le garçon aux yeux carmin finirait forcément par se lasser de ce petit jeu. Il s'accrochait à cette pensée, les yeux fermés, arrivant à oublier la douleur, l'odeur du sang, s'écoulant le long de son nez quand il se faisait frapper. Il ne se plaignait pas, l'autre petit garçon arrogant, bourreau à ses heures, représentait toujours une sorte de modèle. Il le pensait admirable, ayant toute conscience de cette attitude sans queue ni tête, stupide, pour une personne extérieure. Se laisser frapper sans résister, se faire piétiner sans arrêt, soulignait une estime de soi proche de zéro... Pathétique. Izuku savait lui, espérait désespérément s'en faire un ami pour apprendre tout ce qui lui faisait défaut. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il subissait.

Bientôt cependant, les choses devinrent hors de contrôle. Plus l'autre grandissait, plus Deku souffrait, au point qu'il se sentait petit à petit le détester, année après année. Ils étaient presque devenus adolescent, pourquoi Katchan continuait de le frapper ? Ne s'était-il pas suffisamment sacrifié pour obtenir son pardon ? Il fallait que cela cesse, victime à plein temps, à bout ; pour se préserver, le futur lycéen avait supplié sa mère son entrée au lycée d'élite Yuei, un souhait mais aussi espoir de s'éloigner une bonne fois, dire adieu à cette brutalité inutile, gratuite et sans motif. Une envie simplement malsaine pour le plus grand de prouver une supériorité imaginaire, renvoyant la victime à sa propre faiblesse de toujours subir les humeurs, les coups sans broncher. Un comportement de perdant. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, il ne voulait pas complètement le haïr.

Izuku n'avait pas eu le temps de caresser l'idée d'être enfin libéré de son bourreau que celui-ci annonçait son admission prochaine dans ce même établissement, devant chez lui. Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, ce jour-là, ses souffrances à vif, s'imaginant la continuité de son calvaire, indiqué par le rictus satisfait de son bourreau, le rouge ardent de ses yeux l'emprisonnant... Qui s'éteignit comme un souffle sous un vent trop fort. Le lycée et sa ligne directive assez stricte métamorphosèrent le lion féroce en simple chaton sans griffes. Une liberté retrouvée, du moins le croyait-il.

Alors que le gémissement rauque de son amant s'échappa presque malgré le dominé, il sourit, satisfait de son emprise. Katchan perdait petit à petit le contrôle, permettant à l'autre d'établir une espèce de connexion, pendant ces heures de vulnérabilité où ils se mélangeaient de mille façons, enfermés dans cet infini. Il put ainsi voir le visage de tous ceux avec qui il avait couché auparavant, ressentait son détachement dans l'acte, son envie que le dominant actuel prenne leur place... L'explosif ne voulait que lui, pour toujours. Sa voix pourtant, continuait de marteler un inenvisageable avenir à deux...

Le décor de la chambre se distordu peu à peu et l'ancien esclave se retrouva de nouveau enchaîné. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il sentait la pointe prête à déchirer, guidée par une main cadavérique, une langue chaude et rugueuse attendant déjà de lécher le liquide au goût de fer. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es à moi.

Il rouvrit des orbes vertes écarquillées, surprit que le propriétaire du son entendu ne fut pas Shigaraki. Il s'empêcha alors de trembler, comme quand il était enfant, en l'entendant poursuivre :

\- Tu as toujours été à moi. Depuis l'enfance. Tu le seras toujours. Peu importe avec qui tu couches. Il n'y a que moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais te marquer. Je t'aime.

Un petit sourire étira ses commissures. Tout cela ne voulait décidément rien dire... Alors pourquoi attendait-il impatiemment ce contact avec le métal ? La pointe s'abattit après une éternité sur son dos. Ce fut brûlant, toutefois doux et chaud, la peau resta fermée, le sang ne jaillit pas. Des frissons l'envahirent à la place, réponse à cette torture étrange, exquise à la fois, que seul le cendré avait le pouvoir de faire naître. Un gémissement inaudible sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

Une lumière blanche recouvrit sa vision, l'orage éclata à ses oreilles. Quand elle redevint claire, il était redevenu cet adolescent ruisselant contre ce casier, vestiaire des douches au lycée, la serviette autour de sa taille, Katsuki l'embrassait furieusement. C'était si puissant qu'il fut incapable de s'interroger sur le surnaturel de la situation, tandis qu'il reprenait son rôle initial. Ainsi, il était l'esclave soumis au maître, proie privilégiée du prédateur affamé. Le souvenir marquant pour la victime du changement étrange opéré pendant cet instant, se ressentait à nouveau. Cette évidence limpide, ce souhait de ne pas mettre fin à cet explosif supplice, le voulant elle aussi intensément, sous l'enfermement de l'imposante vérité, murmure de ses sens rendus fous.

 _Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé avant ce moment, je te veux si fort, Katchan... Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça..._

Cela aurait dû prendre fin ici mais à la mémoire adolescente, se confondait dangereusement l'envie plus mûre, plus violente de l'adulte, dans ce subconscient incontrôlé où seul régnait le cendré...

Le bourreau libéra sa bouche et poursuivit son exploration. Ses lèvres suivirent lentement chemin empruntée par une goutte d'eau à la base de son cou, pour descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas... L'autre adolescent n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, les yeux et le corps brûlant d'un désir qui le tenait prisonnier de l'intérieur...

Il sursauta en entendant le bruit sourd de sa serviette de bain s'enrouler sur le carrelage et baissa les yeux pour voir son maître à genoux face à lui, la bouche occupée à câliner son membre... Il le faisait avec appétence, gourmandise, amour... Comme ce soir-là. Le muscle savait s'y prendre à la perfection, et Deku se sentait vaciller de plus en plus sous les assauts maîtrisés, soupirant sans fin le surnom du blond.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le temps s'arrêta. Ils se lisaient, se liaient, se consumaient, durant cet échange plus intense encore qui précipita sa libération...

\- Tu en as envie toi aussi, pourquoi continuer de le nier ? C'est moi que tu veux, je le sais. Cris encore pour moi. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom, Katchan.

L'ancienne victime cligna des yeux à la fin de cette réplique prononcée à son commencement par Katsuki, achevée par la voix de l'homme à la chevelure verte, les rôles inversés, dans cette petite salle ; Deku derrière le blond enchaîné, tenait le manche de la lame en position, enfermé dans une main crispée, une excitation pernicieuse se répandant dans son être, décharge électrique, véritable montée d'adrénaline. L'œil brillant de sadisme, filet de bave aux lèvres, il avait l'air fou. Pour une fois ascendant, il pouvait jouer autant qu'il le voulait, l'autre était totalement à sa merci.

\- Si c'est ma punition, je l'accepte.

La nouvelle cible était étonnamment calme, résignée, attendant le châtiment.

Izuku hésita de profiter de sa nouvelle posture. Il n'avait jamais pensé à se venger, pas une seule fois ; l'image de son voisin soumis à son bon vouloir était belle, fragile, inédite, tentatrice. Qu'il le fasse, après tout, nul ne l'empêcherait. L'autre ne se gênait pas fut un temps, ça n'aurait été que justice. Il en décida autrement, une poignée de secondes plus tard. Sa main desserra finalement le manche, laissant tomber le couteau au sol dans un bruit métallique, en petit écho ; il s'approcha de sa proie, pressa son corps contre le dos puissant et immaculé.

\- Je t'ai pardonné. Je te pardonne. Soyons heureux.

 _Deku ? J'ai entendu le blond avec les cheveux en pétard t'appeler comme ça, alors je pensais... J'aime bien, ça donne du courage, je trouve ! Dorénavant, tu seras Deku pour moi !_

Ce fut durant sa rencontre avec une prénommée Uraraka Ochaco, jour de son entrée dans ce lycée rêvé, qu'il avait réalisé pouvoir abandonner son statut d'éternelle victime ; cette fille adorable et solaire était venue vers lui, aussi naturellement que si elle l'avait quitté la veille. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait la conversation ; l'inédit de la situation l'avait prit au dépourvu, affichant cette gêne par un visage rouge tomate et la sueur suintant le haut de son front. Ce fut cet instant pourtant, en l'écoutant, qu'il eût conscience dégager autre chose que ce que Katchan voyait en lui. Altruiste et courageux au-delà de toute raison. Des choses lumineuses, essentiel, et non pas sources de problèmes, comme il l'avait cru si longtemps ; il en était de même pour ce surnom qu'il détestait. Grâce à cette fille déboulant dans sa vie, il le comprit également plus tard, tourner le dos à tout ça revenait à renier sa nature profonde. Elle pouvait répugner ou tout son contraire, ne laissait dans tous les cas personne indifférent.

\- Un jour, tu le regretteras.

Un léger frisson le parcourut. C'était fort possible, il le connaissait par cœur. Fût-il le dernier homme sur la planète, il ne devait pas vieillir à ses côtés. Katsuki avait raison, cela ne pouvait pas durer, fatalement voué à l'échec, toxique, se répétait-il, sans parvenir à se convaincre. Ce n'était pas aussi simple, malgré la promesse d'un avenir doux et sans nuage se profilant à l'horizon. Son cœur refusait d'obtempérer sagement. En attendant, il se sentait toutefois plus que préparé à pardonner et ce désir l'emportait sur le reste, ce passé ombrageux surtout, tirer un trait définitif dessus, une bonne fois pour toute, tous les deux. Izuku l'avait fait le premier, pendant ces moments où il s'abreuvait de sa force, quand ils vivaient tous les trois ensembles... Peut-être même avant, sans le réaliser ? L'instant propice à la discussion n'arrivait jamais, quelque chose faisant toujours obstacle, mur infranchissable, incassable... Alors, pour l'instant, dans ce rêve au moins, Izuku se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de celui qu'il aimait envers et contre tout...

 _Quand tu reviendras, on pourra commencer une vraie relation ?_

\- Tout va bien ?

Il se rendit compte s'être assoupi sur ses recherches quand la voix murmurée de Melissa Shield l'éveilla. Un peu hébété, il se passa la main sur le visage, une de ses joues marquées par la forme de la feuille de papier, ses mains allant ensuite vers la tasse de thé qu'il saisit avec délicatesse, remerciant chaleureusement son amie. Elle, ne pouvait cacher son regard assombri par l'inquiétude, remarquant que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, qu'il s'endorme en pleine journée. N'y tenant plus, elle lui demanda comment allait son sommeil. Le scientifique, un peu gêné, assura que tout allait bien, il dormait comme un loir. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, quelque chose s'était passé qu'il passait volontairement sous silence. Cela persistait à le hanter, quoi que ce fût. Par respect pour lui, elle se contenta de l'observer sans rien ajouter. Puis, changea de sujet :

\- Tu as trouvé ?

Izuku secoua la tête en soupirant. Il était tellement fatigué... Pas seulement physiquement, son état général exigeait de longues heures réparatrices, néanmoins refusées. Ses cauchemars, la solution introuvable afin d'aider Tōya à renouer avec cette partie de lui qu'il rejetait toujours, l'empêchaient de s'y abandonner complètement. Il n'était de toute façon même pas sûr d'y arriver si une occasion se présentait... Ses seules nuits calmes et tranquilles paraissaient lointaines, aux côtés de ce blond au caractère explosif... Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se blottir à nouveau contre ce torse, bercé par la mélodie de son cœur, entouré de ses bras vigoureux...

\- Deku ! S'exclama Melissa alarmée.

Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras, caressant l'arrière de sa tête avec tendresse alors qu'il laissait libre cours à son chagrin, éclaté d'un coup. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il pleurait, les perles cristallines roulant en désordre sur ses joues, tremblant comme une branche d'arbre le ferait sous le vent, claquait des dents... Il avait horriblement froid. Melissa sentit l'anxiété la gagner, analysant ces signes du tout cédant, l'enveloppe corporelle de celui qu'elle berçait l'exprimant par ces tremblements violents, le bruit provoqué par la rencontre de son ensemble dentaire. Il devait en être de même intérieurement, pire même... La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affaibli depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Son image associée était celle de cet adolescent avec une part d'ombre certes, toutefois de bonne humeur, toujours prêt à donner un coup de main, sans rechigner devant la masse de travail parfois colossale que les recherches de son père réclamaient. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de se sentir si impuissante devant celles de son ami si précieux qu'elle essayait vainement de consoler...

[*]

Tōya en avait plus qu'assez de l'enthousiasme perpétuel de ses deux gardes du corps. Non seulement ils le laissaient rarement seul, mais en plus ils piaillaient sans arrêt, à lui donner la migraine, uniquement calmer par une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette surveillance continuelle était pour le moins ridicule, tel qu'il le voyait ; où pouvait-il aller, de toute manière ? Il ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur, ou de ses gens. La perspective de s'adresser à quelqu'un l'effrayait, chose qui le faisait doucement rire, reconnaissant avec une certaine amertume avoir perdu de son mordant depuis sa sortie... Il ne se fatiguait même plus à tenter de mettre un mot sur ces sentiments inaccessibles, ou à livrer combat contre _l'autre_. Celui-ci était en sommeil, tout comme lui, avant... Dans le fond, tous ces changements n'étaient pas si désagréables, juste déboussolant à l'extrême. Il devait cependant admettre, par exemple, apprécier la compagnie de ses chaperons. Il arrivait à se débarrasser de son étiquette de cobaye, par le ton qu'ils prenaient pour lui parler, donnant presque l'impression d'être normal, sans passé douloureux. Une sorte d'énergie apaisante fluait autour d'eux, rendant le brun un peu plus calme, ressenti aussi avec le scientifique aux cheveux verts...

Assis sur le sable, l'ancien numéro un regardait la mer azur, ses vagues caressant le sable, profitait de s'être soustrait à deux paires d'yeux, pour contempler le paysage s'offrant à lui. Il ne savait pas ce que réservait les plans suivants, avait décidé de les ignorer, ça et tout le reste, le temps que ses yeux observaient les baisers un peu timides sur les grains. Inspirant profondément l'air marin, un sourire de contentement fleuri doucement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait ses prunelles glacées, laissant à ses oreilles le relais, chargées d'enregistrer le moindre petit son perçu : Le remous des vagues, le chant des mouettes dans le ciel, les cris enjoués des adultes, des enfants autour de lui... Il réalisa, soudain, qu'une sensation l'habitait, partout, gonflant son cœur d'un sentiment merveilleux...

Tōya était heureux d'être en vie, pour la première de son existence. Une sorte de parfaite osmose, créant une plénitude, inqualifiable pour lui mais la sensation était clairement identifiable, elle. Et cela faisait un bien fou.

Un peu plus loin, à une distance raisonnable, les deux amis d'enfance ne lâchaient pas l'ex sujet, laissé seul s'imprégner de cet instant qu'ils ne doutaient pas important pour lui...

[*]

Sur les conseils répétés de Melissa d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, Izuku flânait dans les couloirs de son ancien département, à l'éveil de ses souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé malgré l'éternité qu'il n'avait pas traîner ses pieds dans le long couloir de première année. Les élèves le saluaient timidement, le prenant sans doute pour un professeur et il répondait en souriant à chacun d'eux, heureux de pouvoir plonger une nouvelle fois dans cette atmosphère euphorique, sombres pensées chassées.

Au détour d'un virage, il tomba nez à nez avec la porte grande ouverte de sa classe, vide. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il pénétra à l'intérieur, respirant l'odeur boisée à plein poumons. Aussitôt, resurgirent dans sa mémoire, ses heures d'apprentissages, ses cahiers noircis par son écriture, les manuels passés entre ses mains... Tout.

[*]

Azumaya Seiya se serait cru revenu cinq plus tôt, observant à la dérobée Izuku assis à sa place, le regard perdu mais souriant. La sonnette d'alarme de son palpitant retentit, assourdissante, signalant qu'il devait partir avant d'être remarqué... Il ne voulait pas fixer cette image, elle ne signifiait plus rien pour lui... Il avait passé tant de temps à l'éviter... Un sentiment d'injustice naquit en lui, mêlée à la colère adressée par sa pensée, décuplée lorsque la douceur des vieux jours où il avait l'impression de vivre une grande histoire d'amour, pris possession de tout son être, rendant ses jambes inertes, incapables de bouger...

\- Seiya !

On aurait dit que son ex petit ami allait s'étrangler de bonheur, les yeux brillants, la voix aiguë ; il rayonnait de le voir. Avant même qu'il ne pensa à tourner les talons, Izuku bondit, un sourire de ravissement ornant son visage. Il était décidément toujours aussi beau et attirant, autant... Non, plus que dans son souvenir.

\- Bonjour, Izuku.

Là. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, délibérément sans émotion. Il pouvait enfin partir maintenant... Au lieu de ça, ce fut le début de banalités échangées, genre de conversation trivial, sans importance, effacée sitôt terminée. Les réponses monosyllabiques, doublé du ton ne formalisèrent pas son interlocuteur en face, continuant ainsi une bonne minute avant de faire une proposition qui le laissa stupéfait. Seiya lui demanda de répéter pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Tu veux dîner avec moi, ce soir ?

Il le pensait plaisanter mais révisa son jugement sous son air on ne peut plus sérieux. Tout, absolument tout son corps se mit en état d'alerte, s'affola grandement... Et malgré ça, il accepta.

[*]

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre, Katsu'... Fit la voix essoufflée de Asahina. Si tu aimes ce Deku, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être avec lui ?

Sous la chaleur écrasante, la jeune femme luttait pour aligner un pied devant l'autre, prenant appui sur ses deux cannes simples. Son kinésithérapeute avait conseillé de se forcer à marcher pour éviter le gonflement de ses pieds provoqué par la position presque exclusivement assise de la patiente. C'est ainsi qu'elle se prêtait bon gré, mal gré à l'exercice, pleine de bonne volonté, consciente de son importance... En outre, un blond pas comme les autres l'accompagnait en poussant son fauteuil plié, lui faisant la conversation. Elle n'osait pas le dire, par peur de l'interrompre mais en son for intérieur, elle raffolait suivre l'histoire qu'il partageait, un peu plus chaque jour au fil de ses marchés. Elle oubliait l'effort, ses pas traînants sur le bitume, accrochant ses chaussures thérapeutiques faîte sur-mesure et pour l'exercice. C'était à peine si elle arrivait à souffler ou pensait boire. Sa boisson était cet amour qu'elle trouvait intense, triste, faisait chavirer son cœur de petite fille. Elle en buvait jusqu'à la lie.

Katsuki lui conseilla de s'asseoir pour s'hydrater, reposer ses jambes trop peu habituées à être sollicitées de la sorte. Elle obéit, son corps la propulsant déjà, se laissa tomber, après moult manœuvres là aussi, sur un banc. Il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau fraîche en répondant :

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai été horrible avec lui, il est parti sans un mot et il a fabriqué ces trucs. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Asahina.

Elle cala ses cannes entre ses jambes en retirant le bouchon.

\- C'est fini tout ça, souligna-t-elle.

\- Quand bien même, rétorqua-t-il, en prenant place à côté d'elle. C'est comme toi avec ton Mamoru.

Elle lui avait tout raconté. Le seul à être maintenant au courant de ses blessures, ses forces, ses faiblesses. Tout en se demandant toujours ce qui l'avait poussé à s'épancher quand ce n'était pas son genre, au fil de leurs conversations, les confidences étaient sorties, sans le vouloir réellement. Sans doute qu'ils se ressemblaient, murs dressés, de peur que quelqu'un puisse témoigner de leurs failles une fois tomber. Sans doute qu'ils savaient la douleur perpétuelle de tenir la personne désirée éloignée...

\- C'est différent, contra-t-elle. Mamo est mon amour d'enfance mais je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps. Il est adorable, m'a aidé quand j'étais au plus mal, cela dit, je ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse avec lui.

Elle but un peu et continua ensuite, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Si on se mettait ensemble, il m'aiderait sans cesse et je n'ai pas besoin d'une tierce personne. Je veux faire les choses par moi-même, j'en ai besoin. Qui plus est, être avec lui me rappellerait sans cesse ma tentative de suicide.

A dix-sept ans, pire année de sa vie, Asahina avait très mal vécu le rejet, les regards des autres élèves pendant sa dernière année de lycée. Ils se pensaient discrets, avec leurs chuchotis insupportables au quotidien. Une méfiance générale qu'elle recevait, de même effet que des milliers de coup de poing. A la fin d'une journée, elle était rentrée chez elle en pleurant. Contrairement à son quotidien réglé, Seiya n'était pas là, cette fois. Il s'absentait tellement à cette époque qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir un petit ami, jardin secret qu'elle n'osait pas demander la permission d'explorer, malgré leur proximité de toujours. Bien que légèrement possessive envers lui, donc un peu jalouse, elle était contente de le voir si heureux depuis le décès de leur paternel. Ce jour-là, cependant, elle le haït de ne pas être présent pour elle alors qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ses mots, sa formule magique.

La rage au ventre, elle s'était fait couler un bain, hissée au prix d'efforts surhumain, accentuant ses larmes, son envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait plongé dans la baignoire toute habillée avait fermé les yeux, les bras en croix, le visage sous l'eau... Elle s'était laissée complètement aller, ne chercha pas à lutter contre les premiers signes de suffocations, restant immobile. Elle voulait la paix, avait suffisamment souffert, sa famille aussi... Son père l'accueillerait par une chaude étreinte contre lui, une fois au ciel, heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie dans cet endroit où elle s'était plus d'une fois imaginée sans toutes ses contraintes terrestres. Plus de fauteuil, de séances de kinésithérapie, ces mobilisations qui ne calmaient pas la raideur de ses membres inférieures, plus d'ergothérapie, ces exercices ridicules qu'on demanderait à un enfant de cinq ans... Était-ce si mal de vouloir y mettre un terme ?

Elle s'était sentit partir... Puis ramené de force. En ouvrant les yeux, elle avait péniblement distingué le visage mortifié de Mamoru au-dessus d'elle, dégageant les cheveux de son visage, tandis qu'elle crachait l'eau ingurgitée. La quinte de toux était puissante, ses poumons en feu. Son ami d'enfance murmurait inlassablement "Tout ira bien, maintenant..."

Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre les raisons, aucunes questions n'avaient été posées. Il l'avait veillé en silence, acquiesçant de la tête sa requête de ne parler à personne de son geste, jamais.

Elle apprendra une fois au chaud dans son lit, la crise de larmes passée que son premier amour était venu rendre un jeu-vidéo que lui avait prêté son aîné. La mère de Mamoru et celle des enfants Azumaya en binôme qu'elles formaient depuis la tendre enfance, avait les clés de maison de chacune.

\- En plus, beau blond, je ne veux pas imposer ça à quelqu'un, reprit-elle en se désignant entièrement des mains.

\- Par ça, tu entends ton handicap, j'imagine... Déduisit-il.

Il comprenait tout, pas besoin de préciser les choses... Le dialogue était si facile... Pendant une seconde, Asahina en tomba amoureuse... Avant de se rappeler que son cœur était déjà pris, au fait de ne pas posséder les armes contre ce fameux Deku.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu es mignonne et tu en as dans le crâne, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, surtout pour le dernier point. Si quelqu'un tombe amoureux de toi, ce sera de toi en tant que personne. Ton infirmité est secondaire.

\- C'est ce que ma mère me dit souvent, dit-elle en souriant. Mais ça ne change rien.

Son regard s'éclaira tout à coup :

\- Le jour où tu iras embrasser ton Deku, je m'ouvrirai à l'amour, ça te va ?

Elle éclata de rire devant la tête déconfite offerte par le décoiffé et se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, en prenant appui sur le banc.

\- Continuons. Raconte-moi encore ton histoire, sans omettre un seul détail.

[*]

Seiya était un éternel optimiste, s'efforçant de toujours voir le côté positif des choses. Lorsque son père mourut, pas une larme n'avait été versée, trouvant du réconfort dans la pensée que son paternel ne souffrait plus, dans ce repos qu'il avait appelé de long mois... Quand sa sœur infirme revenait de l'école en pleurant, parce qu'elle avait subi des remarques acerbes, il la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait, glissant que sa particularité la rendait spéciale, une force, non une faiblesse. Il tenait de sa mère, véritable roc, sourire visser aux lèvres, résistante aux épreuves.

Ce caractère permettait de totalement assumer son homosexualité, découverte assez tôt, à l'âge de dix ans, lors d'un camp d'été. Dès son retour, il s'en était complètement ouvert à sa mère, pas surprise pour un sous, l'aidant à mettre des mots sur ces sensations souvent difficiles à appréhender pour un enfant. Il s'était toujours senti diffèrent qu'il mettait sur le compte de son histoire, tout en pressentant autre chose de plus diffus. Sa mère intervenue, il put alléger le poids de cette vérité qu'il accueillit somme toute joyeusement, un peu nerveusement aussi, quant à la réaction des deux femmes de sa vie. L'une d'elle, avait affectueusement pris la main de son adorable garçon, assurant, à la fin de cette conversation : "Peu importe qui tu aimes, sois fier de ce que tu es et assume-le." Sa petite sœur lui avait simplement ris au nez, mais cela ne l'avait pas spécialement froissé. Ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il se formalise de ses réactions. Les principaux soutiens à son épanouissement assuré, il s'était concentré dès lors sur ses études, bien décidé à réaliser le souhait de son père, de voir de là où il était, sa petite fille marcher "comme les autres". Il n'avait par conséquent pas le temps pour des histoires où l'attachement germait lentement.

Ce contrôle se perdit lors de sa troisième année à i-Island, l'université renommé pour les futures scientifiques en herbe où il avait réussi à se faire une place, objectif ultime, récompense de son dévouement. La première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, il venait chercher une connaissance avec qui le courant était bien passé, une adorable demoiselle au tempérament de feu, véritable garçon manqué, venant entamer sa première année. Elle l'avait supplié de récupérer ses notes, qu'il disait avoir conservées. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de préciser l'inutilité de sa requête, l'université changeant de programme tous les ans, qu'importe le cursus choisi. Il s'était quand même présenté à la fin du cours, ses notes sous le bras et, alors qu'il se tenait debout devant la porte, le vit ranger ses affaires, le visage concentré.

Il ne croyait d'ordinaire pas au coup de foudre. Son organe vital le contredit volontiers, bondissant furieusement, tout de suite attiré par ce garçon. Il semblait fragile, perdu et en même temps, il y avait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il apprit grâce à cette connaissance dans la même classe, amie par la suite, que ce fraîchement venu se prénommait Midoriya Izuku, dix-sept ans, surdoué peu bavard, refusant toute tentative d'insertion à la vie universitaire. Cela attisa d'emblée sa curiosité. D'ordinaire, les jeunes de son âge croquaient cette liberté nouvelle à pleine dent, excepté lui, visiblement...

Il l'aborda trois mois plus tard, après un suivi en catimini chaque fois qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque, scrutant son visage, ses livres de recherches, espérant avoir un quelconque indice sur ce mystère personnifié. Sans succès. Changeant de tactique, il l'avait contraint à le suivre, un jour après les cours.

Lors de ce dîner, le plus âgé fut d'une transparence totale, s'étonnant lui-même de pouvoir se livrer aussi facilement. Nul ne connaissait l'histoire de sa vie par choix, c'était très bien ainsi. Malgré son enthousiasme à tout épreuve, il voulait la garder sous clé. Ce soir-là fit cependant office d'exception puisqu'il s'ouvrit sans filtre, probablement dans l'espoir que son invité en fasse de même ou simplement par envie, avec ce garçon en face qui absorbait ses paroles...

Au fil de sa présence à ses côtés, Seiya ressentait quelque chose de fort, comme si en se confiant, il cherchait à le guider progressivement vers son cœur où il avait sa place dès ce moment où ses yeux s'étaient verrouillés sur lui. Cela grandissait au point qu'il n'eût d'autre choix que de l'avouer, pendant un de ces nombreux moment à deux, sans mise en scène particulière, beau et important, dans ses mots. C'était la première fois qu'il disait "Je t'aime" à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas sa mère ou sa sœur. Il en était fier et heureux, surtout en constatant les yeux brillants d'émotion de celui qu'il avait choisi.

L'aîné imaginait que son petit ami se confierait. Il patientait, persuadé de faire sauter sa carapace, un jour ou l'autre mais plus le temps passait, plus Izuku mettait de la distance, consciemment ou non. Pourtant, Seiya ne ménageait pas son énergie pour gagner sa confiance, multipliant les démonstrations d'affections, les confidences, les mots d'amours qu'il pensait de toute son âme... Personne n'avait réussi à le pousser de cette façon mais son amour comptait beaucoup trop, il ne voulait pas abandonner, résolu à connaître la raison pour laquelle Izuku s'éloignait de plus en plus, quand il cherchait le contraire. Ils étaient tout ce qui ressemblait à un couple, bien que le plus jeune refusait catégoriquement de partager ses nuits. Ce refus net faisait naître une inquiétude qu'il réalisa douloureusement, son cadet devenant de plus en plus froid. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire ses pensées, accéder à cette partie qu'il s'obstinait de ne pas montrer, pour pouvoir la guérir ; il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec son passé, guide de ses études... L'amoureux s'accrochait malgré tout, encore et encore, cela viendra. Il devait y aller plus en douceur, il finira par avoir confiance, se livrer...

Tous ses efforts, sa patience, son amour furent réduits à néant le jour où Izuku décréta la fin de leur histoire, quelques semaines avant leur premier anniversaire. Il s'en doutait, s'y était préparé plus ou moins, son cœur tout de même brisé à l'annonce. Il ne s'en remit jamais vraiment, repoussant toutes les tentatives de son ex-petit ami à le conserver en tant que simple ami. Pour l'éconduit, ces requêtes constituaient la pire des insultes, écrasement de ses sentiments, au profit d'une amitié condamnée à ne pas durer. Lorsque Izuku disparut, une fois son doctorat obtenu, le brun aux yeux bleus se félicita de sa décision, ne cherchant plus la moindre nouvelle.

Le jour de leur rupture, l'ébouriffé partit en emmenant une partie de Seiya, que le plus grand arrêta d'essayer de retrouver par la suite. Pour autant, il continuait de garder cet optimisme qui le caractérisait, sa nature... C'était toujours le cas, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, après avoir rencontré ce Bakugo Katsuki dont sa petite sœur adorée ne cessait de faire éloges, depuis leur rencontre. Ils se voyaient très souvent, au moins une fois par jour, interactions que Asahina mettait un point d'honneur à raconter à son grand frère dans les moindres détails. Cela en devenait fatiguant, néanmoins, il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa cadette aussi gaie. Pour cette raison, il gardait cette animosité sous ses verrous intérieur, sentiment qu'il savait partager, détestait ressentir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher envers cet homme, sans en comprendre la raison ; une réaction aussi bien physique que mentale, les forçant l'un comme l'autre à rester sur leurs gardes, empreignant leurs brefs échanges d'un froid cinglant et glacial.

En regardant sa sœur au visage illuminé échanger avec son interlocuteur, son estomac ne cessait de faire des nœuds... Pourquoi s'entendaient-ils si bien, au juste ? A première vue, ils n'avaient rien en commun, l'autre paraissait sans intérêt... Quelque chose échappait encore à sa compréhension, il ne saisissait décidément pas ce que sa sœur pouvait bien trouver à cet individu. Le cendré finit par s'éloigner en agitant la main. Seiya s'avança vers elle et commença alors le récit de cet instant entre eux, son contenu hautement confidentiel tut, uniquement réservé à elle. "Défense d'essayer de savoir !", avait-elle mis en garde à la seule tentative de son aîné de comprendre la compagnie de ce bipède débarqué de nulle part, le premier jour. Depuis, il se représentait une pancarte, les mots placardés dessus, à la fin de leurs rendez-vous. Sans cet avertissement, cette étincelle, ce sourire béat aux lèvres, il aurait déjà partagé ce qu'il pensait réellement de son nouvel ami, ce dès leur première arrivée ensemble...

Pour l'instant, son esprit se repassait le "D'accord" indiscipliné qu'il s'était entendu prononcer. Il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec son ancien amour. Cela ne rimait à rien. Trop d'années s'étaient écoulées, ils n'avaient plus place dans leurs vies respectives. Il sentait en revanche Izuku prêt à parler ce soir et rien que pour ça, avait hâte d'y être...


	41. Chapitre 8 : A fleur de peau (Partie 2)

**[III.I] Chapitre 8 : A fleur de peau (Partie 2)**

* * *

Une gifle retentissante se fit entendre dans l'appartement jusqu'alors perturbé par des éclats de voix, chargés de rancœur. Violente, le geste laissa sa marque, la douleur oubliée sans difficulté, dû au flot d'émotion ressenti par le jeune homme l'ayant reçu, de toute façon hermétique aux blessures physiques infligées par la personne en face. Tout en considérant le brasier, il évalua le degré de colère froide qui s'était emparée de son vis-à-vis. Soudain, il se fit durement pousser contre un mur avant que sa tête ne soit emprisonnée entre les grandes mains, ses lèvres fougueusement embrassées l'instant d'après. Il tenta de le repousser mais ses doigts furent enfermés dans ceux de son assaillant. La passion finit par se répandre, figeant sa résistance ; il se colla au plus près du grand, afin de le sentir contre lui. Sa peau, son odeur... rien d'autre ne comptait que l'embrasement au contact de cette flamme, tantôt lumineuse, tantôt ténébreuse, unique au monde, bizarrement précieuse et vitale, dont il ne pouvait, à son grand dam, se tenir éloigné trop longtemps sous peine de suffoquer.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils se toisèrent, les yeux brillant de ce désir réciproque, le souffle court. Le plus jeune mit ses bras à hauteur du torse musclé, cogna brutalement des poings quelques secondes, forçant l'autre à reculer. Il voyait se refléter dans le regard émeraude une haine pure, profonde à cet instant, pleinement exprimée sous ses tentatives répétées de faire mal. Ses traits se durcissaient à chaque poussée, il y mettait plus de force, celui recevant les coups ne résistait pas vraiment. A quoi bon... ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de lutter. Peut-être le méritait-il, alors qu'il fixait la joue toujours colorée... Il regrettait s'être laissé emporter de la sorte... C'était assez. Leur relation devenait ridicule, protagonistes perdus dans une spirale de souffrance sans fin.

Une tristesse immense l'envahit, déstabilisante, le rendit chancelant. Il perdit l'équilibre, bascula vers l'arrière, submergé par son poids trop lourd. Avant même de sentir l'impact, il le vit se jeter, l'immobilisant de tout son long, un sourire triomphal sur le visage, au constat du corps se laissant faire au-dessous. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations précipitées, preuves de l'excitation à son paroxysme, emplit bientôt la pièce faiblement éclairée d'un fin trait de lumière blafard, provenant de l'astre lunaire à peine visible, au travers des rideaux. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, guidés par leur envie brutale, incoercible. Les mains du dominé furent à leur tour emprisonnées, ramenées à hauteur de sa tête.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais parler et toi qui va écouter... Murmura le dominant, le visage tout proche de sa victime.

En guise de réponse, la bouche de cette dernière vint furieusement s'écraser contre celle charnue et appétissante d'un homme à la chevelure verte.

 _T'es vraiment un crétin... Un crétin foutu_.

[*]

La jeune femme fit tomber les baguettes qu'elle tenaient proche de sa bouche. En face d'elle, un homme, son meilleur ami, venait tranquillement d'annoncer une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante.

\- Ferme la bouche, Nacera, la réprimanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur. C'est disgracieux.

La dénommé se contenta de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, grands ouverts par le choc. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, son voisin de table affichait une allure calme et décontractée, nullement perturbé par ce qui l'attendait. Il avait eu toute la nuit pour tourner indéfiniment les mots échangés deux soirées plus tôt, durant un dîner avec une personne qu'il redoutait de revoir... Et pourtant, dans ce moment empli de nostalgie, où il s'était efforcé de rester très évasif, une joie déplacée l'avait inondée en souvenir de cette époque où il pensait s'appartenir l'un à l'autre...

Le scepticisme quant à la véracité des propos tenus par son cadet, avait petit à petit été remplacé par la certitude de le connaître suffisamment pour savoir une chose : Izuku était très secret mais le mensonge ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire, quand bien même l'histoire narrée par son ancien amoureux était effrayante, abracadabrante par certains aspects. Si elle n'avait pas été racontée par ce jeune homme qui avait tellement compté autrefois, il aurait refusé toute idée d'implication. Seulement... La demande venait de son premier amour. En outre, le scientifique qu'il était voulait connaître la fin en participant à son écriture complexe. Lorsque les premières lueurs avaient transpercé le ciel timide du matin, la décision s'imposant naturellement en vue d'atteindre cet objectif, était prise, essayant d'omettre...

\- Tu l'aimes encore, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu as accepté.

\- Pas seulement, mais oui. Il s'agit d'Izuku, je l'aimerai toujours.

Il expliqua, dans les grandes lignes, le rôle assigné : le garçon aux tâches de son voulait retrouver un ami précieux. Au courant des récentes recherches du brun, il eut l'idée en le revoyant, de quémander son aide, face à une situation, selon l'adjectif employé, désespérée.

Les travaux de Seiya portaient sur l'hypnose ; se basant sur des résultats ayant fait leurs preuves à l'étranger, il tentait en effet de prouver les bienfaits de la pratique dans les bloc-opératoire, notamment. Il espérait sur le long terme, remplacer le produit anesthésiant, limitant ainsi des effets indésirables pour le patient, selon les premiers tests. Il n'oubliait pas son rêve premier menant les deux en parallèle. Cependant, sa priorité prenait un temps considérable pour des résultats au compte-gouttes. Il était de plus en plus découragé, conscient à la fois, que le souhait de son défunt ne serait pas réalisable avant plusieurs décennies, voir jamais, la science et ses limites ; un besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose, amenant plus de positivisme dans l'immédiat se faisait sentir, en véritable bouffées d'oxygène.

Le sentiment de fierté qu'il avait ressenti, en réalisant que son ex petit-ami ne l'avait pas oublié, continuait de s'intéresser à lui d'une certaine manière, s'était rapidement évaporé, écoutant Izuku donner plus de détails sur la raison de sa requête. Encore maintenant, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, remarquant que son homologue scientifique taisait délibérément d'autres choses, pour une raison ou une autre. Malgré les pièces manquantes, Seiya était résolu à compléter le puzzle, solutionner cette énigme qui depuis maintenant trop d'années, portait son prénom.

Il disposait d'une journée à l'élaboration de sa mission dont le début avait été fixé au lendemain. Elle consistait à endormir un certain Tōya pour essayer de renouer contact avec une autre personnalité dissimulée. Il avait aussi saisi les termes "maître", "esclave", "cobaye", de côté pour l'instant, son cerveau n'ayant pas assimilé l'intégralité des informations données, dont n'avait été partagé uniquement celles en rapport avec son travail à venir. Il suspectait un plus large dessein mais avait passé son intuition sous silence en l'écoutant. Quelque part, il était heureux d'enfin entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie du mystère, même si, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il le redoutait.

La personne à qui il confiait tout ça lors d'un déjeuner se nommait Nacera Dahoudi, scientifique de vingt-trois ans, d'origine algérienne.

Ses parents avaient fui un pays ravagé par la guerre. Trouvant d'abord refuge en France, le couple s'était illustré dans le domaine médical, chirurgiens orthopédistes de profession. Nacera et son jeune frère naquirent et vécurent une bonne partie au pays de la Tour Eiffel jusqu'au jour où les deux adultes décidèrent d'accepter un poste de chef de service pour l'une, chirurgien-enseignant pour l'autre, dans un hôpital universitaire japonais.

L'intégration fut simple pour les enfants, âgés d'une dizaine d'années quand ils se posèrent la première fois. Instantanément, ils trouvèrent ce pays fascinant en tout point, extatiques de tout savoir, d'en absorber la moindre richesse qu'ils recevraient telles des offrandes de bienvenue... Leurs peaux basanées, leurs yeux distinctifs furent bien vite oubliés devant le parler, l'écriture d'un japonais parfait et maîtrisé, parachevant d'impressionner par la connaissance de l'archipel, plus avancée qu'un natif. La curiosité se chargeant du reste, les autres enfants cherchaient sans cesse la compagnie de ces petits êtres qu'ils pensaient différents. Une avidité partagée de s'abreuver de deux cultures que tout ou presque opposaient en apparence, sans empêcher les graines de l'amitié d'être semées.

Le son de cloche se révéla sensiblement plus grave pour les adultes, sans être dissonant. Ils durent redoublés d'efforts pour mériter leur place dans un pays réputé méfiant envers les étrangers. Ils puisaient dans l'horreur de la guerre la patience, le temps nécessaire de creuser leur nid et furent récompensés in fine, sentant progressivement un changement d'attitude, tout d'abord au lieu de travail, puis, en entrant progressivement dans les sphères privées de certains collègues, heureux de partager.

La famille vivait modestement, loin du confort des revenus aisés. Passé toujours présent, ils trouvaient bonheur dans les choses simple, sans artifice, s'estimant sans cesse chanceux, reconnaissants envers la vie. Les dures épreuves, les êtres chers disparus, rangés dans le tiroir de leurs mémoires, étaient moteurs de persévérance et courage. Ils avaient tant traversés, se battaient toujours au quotidien... Les deux progénitures en adoration, ajoutaient cette minuscule pointe de fierté que ce passé tumultueux n'entravait en rien cette modestie transparente, cette douceur émanant de leurs personnes, l'équilibre qu'ils s'efforçaient de maintenir. En digne héritiers, les deux enfants espéraient accomplir de grandes choses, comptaient se donner les moyens d'y arriver, sans soutien financier.

Lorsque Nacera, dix-huit ans, avait émis le souhait d'aller étudier à i-Island, ils s'étaient assurés au préalable qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un caprice, en parlant longuement avec elle. La jeune femme avait calmement démonté les arguments avancés, sûre de vouloir embrasser la carrière scientifique, posséder un doctorat dans le même domaine parental pour pouvoir plus tard s'orienter vers son but, l'humanisme.

Petit bout de femme très fière d'un mètre cinquante-quatre, les yeux noirs, les cheveux couleur ébène coupé ras, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle voguait de petits boulots en petits boulots, pour payer ses frais de scolarité, détestant la pensée de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Même si ce n'était pas toujours simple, notamment dû à la fatigue surtout, la surprenant parfois pendant les sessions d'apprentissage, son énergie tempétueuse, le tableau familial, donnaient force et volonté nécessaire de mener ses projets à bien. Militante dans l'âme, son esprit vif ne s'imposait aucune limite. Son fer de lance du moment, le mariage pour tous enfin reconnu au Japon. Elle rêvait l'union conjugal accessible sans exception, presque comme en France, pays libre d'Europe qu'elle aimait tant. Elle trouvait aberrant, ce peuple oriental regorgeant de richesse, avancé d'un point de vue technologique, si peu enclin à faire bouger les mœurs... Elle haïssait plus que tout entendre la difficulté d'assumer les choix dû au jugement et autre pression familiale, contraignant beaucoup à se cacher, ou pire parfois.

Entre Seiya et elle, cela avait été un vrai coup de foudre amical. Ils s'adoraient, se confiaient quasiment tout, à la recherche d'un conseil, d'une épaule, en pilier rapidement devenu essentiel à leur existence. En tant que meilleure amie, place privilégiée qu'elle ne voulait perdre en aucun cas, elle commenta en toute honnêteté, le récit achevé, ne pas voir d'un très bon œil le retour de "l'ex", dans la vie de son ami. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment son lointain camarade de classe pour se permettre le moindre jugement, inquiétude justifiée par la souffrance toujours actuelle de Seiya, lors de leur rupture. Son meilleur ami éclata de rire à cette réaction qu'il avait imaginé au mot près, juste avant de la voir arriver. De toute façon, sa décision était prise, cela ne servait à rien d'insister, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle demanda à la place des nouvelles de la petite sœur qu'elle aimait énormément...

[*]

Quand Izuku avait annoncé à Mirio son intention d'inclure Seiya dans l'équipe, après avoir relater leur face-à-face dans la salle de classe, un début de panique s'était immiscé, rongeant ses nerfs avec une lenteur délectable et cruelle. Le plus jeune s'était empressé d'ajouter la raison derrière une telle décision et l'aîné comprenait, peut-être la meilleure alternative présentement ; toutefois il percevait très nettement, le danger probable emmené avec elle : connaissant un certain blondin, dès lors qu'il aura eu connaissance de la relation qui unissait les deux anciens amants, il partirait dans une de ses colères fulgurantes et dévastatrices dont lui seul avait le secret. Ne pouvant le cacher, estimant qu'il était de son devoir d'aîné de le mettre en garde, il avait dit honnêtement : "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais..." Deku l'avait interrompu, en rappelant sa relation avec Seiya enterrée. Katchan n'avait de toute manière pas son mot à dire dans la façon dont il gérait sa vie sentimentale, tout était clair entre eux désormais. Mirio s'était contenté de rester silencieux, n'osant pas répliquer qu'il se trompait lourdement.

Tout le monde remarquait, la façon dont ils se dévoraient des yeux. Un amour passionné, passionnel, balayant tout sur son passage. Le balbutiement était compréhensible, compte tenu de leur passé houleux mais l'amour, en sentiment compliqué, faisait partie de ces choses impossible à rationaliser, analyser ou expliquer. Plus ils essayeront de résister, pire ce sera, répercussions à n'en pas douter sur l'objectif de venir en aide à Shōto et Tōya, raison de leur retour en ces lieux. Un peu d'honnêteté suffirait pourtant à faire ce premier pas vers une discussion où ils décideraient ensemble de l'issue à donner à leur étrange relation. Malheureusement pour l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient prêt à baisser sa garde. La nervosité dévorait donc le grand blond en attendant la suite des événements...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur l'image fixe de l'ancien cobaye occupé à éloigner Nejire, dont la voix fluette résonnait joyeusement de question, interrompues juste le temps pour elle de reprendre sa respiration, pour repartir de plus belle, relâcha quelque peu la tension de son corps. Bien qu'agacé, le brun avait l'air plus apaisé ces derniers jours, malgré sa réticence persistante à aligner plus de deux mots. Les balades quotidiennes sur la plage, le caractère enjoué de son amie d'enfance, contribuaient grandement à créer ce climat doux, dans lequel l'ex-sujet apprenait à évoluer vaille que vaille.

Les questions de la journaliste prouvaient un réel intérêt, cadre du travail dépassé. D'une patience d'ange, elle ne se formalisait pas du détachement, lourd silence parfois, qui suivait ses interrogations, son bleu toujours pétillant. Témoin de la discussion entre son ami blond et le jeune scientifique, le ton qu'elle employait quand elle s'adressait à son patron temporaire avait également changé. Elle tenait à garder ses distances, nonobstant, paraissait plus disposée à échanger, trouble à peine voilé toutefois, chaque fois qu'il captait ses prunelles. Elle distinguait sûrement elle aussi, la douleur de ses yeux verts...

Son cadet s'était ouvert à lui du moindre détail de sa sordide captivité. Franchement admiratif, il prit aussi peur, en mesurant toute son obstination. Il ne reculait décidément devant rien, fort de cette capacité à prévoir les réactions adverses et, sinon, de s'adapter en fonction... En comparaison, Mirio ne faisait plus grand-chose ; les fichiers qu'il avait réussi à récupérer étaient hélas inexploitables, malgré tous ses acquis en informatique. Heureusement, sa patience, son optimisme aidants, il ne doutait pas finir par trouver un moyen, cette reconnaissance envers Deku représentant la meilleure des motivations.

Il se leva en souriant, rasséréné de cette dernière pensée et par le sourire que lui adressait sa meilleure amie, agitant les bras dans sa direction, l'intimant à les rejoindre.

[*]

En se réveillant ce matin-là, impossible pour Katsuki de se débarrasser d'une forte impression qu'il passerait une très mauvaise journée ; elle continua de grandir à mesure des heures écoulées. Le seul moment de pleine détente se situa lorsqu'il retrouva Asahina en début d'après-midi en vue de l'accompagner dans sa marche journalière. Elle ne cessait de réclamer les dernières avancées de son histoire avec Izuku, persuadée qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, anxieuse de son silence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda à se poser, prétexte pour l'interroger sur ce comportement inhabituel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il ne répondit pas, incapable de comprendre d'où venait ce malaise continuel, se contentant de secouer la tête.

\- D'accord...

Elle l'observa soucieusement quelques secondes avant de taper ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu ne risques plus de voir mon frère avant un moment, il a été intégré à un nouveau projet, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il m'a, dieu merci, épargné son charabia scientifique, me prévenant juste qu'il commencerait à partir de cette après-midi.

Katsuki réalisa qu'il n'avait pas posé de question concernant le frère de son amie. De manière générale, il se fichait royalement de connaître quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Le dédain affiché à leur rencontre initiale et chaque fois qu'il observait le blond proche de sa petite sœur en disait suffisamment sur le genre de personne qu'il était ; le blond l'avait par conséquent rangé dans la case des personnes qui ne méritait ni son temps, ni son intérêt, si infime était-il. Asahina le comprit également, se limitant au principal objectif de Seiya, quand vint le tour de son histoire. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans cette recherche, il était obligé de le reconnaître. Cependant, Katsuki avait suffisamment analyser les dires de la cadette pour comprendre que ce rêve n'était plus partagé. Qu'il essayait de forcer la chose, sans prendre le temps de dialoguer avec la principale concernée, ne l'aidait guère à améliorer son appréciation.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? S'en amusa-t-il malgré lui.

\- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure, rétorqua sa voisine en souriant. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'autant que tu as dû sentir qu'il ressentait la même chose à ton égard, mais je dois dire que ça me surprends. Tout le monde adore Seiya. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère mais tout ce qu'il lui manque, ce sont des ailes dans le dos.

Elle éclata de rire, alors que le portable de Katsuki émit une vibration. C'était Deku, demandant sa présence au labo. Retenant un soupir, il proposa à Asahina de la raccompagner mais cette dernière refusa, disant qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à son assistant pour un cours futur à préparer. Après s'être assuré une dernière fois qu'elle ne manquait de rien, il prit congé, enclenchant son kit de survie, attendant de pouvoir entrer dans sa prochaine bulle.

Accompagné Izuku fut de loin la meilleure décision prise depuis des années, au plus près pour le protéger en cas de danger. Il arrivait, non sans certaines difficultés selon les jours et l'humeur, à se concentrer sur cette raison plus que valable pour justifier sa présence dans un endroit où il se sentait indésiré, étouffé. Sans la rencontre de son amie à roulette, il serait dans un état de stress ingérable, rendant les autres membres déjà sur le qui-vive, à fleur de peau.

Alors qu'il passait les portiques de la salle, il se pétrifia sur place en voyant Izuku échangé avec un individu ressemblant à s'y méprendre à... Azumaya Seiya.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, celui-là ?_ s'interrogea l'explosif.

Izuku vit Katsuki du coin de l'œil, adressa un petit signe pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Il s'avança lentement, la voix de sa tête martelant sans fin la question muette qu'il luttait de ne pas hurler, se plaça derrière Melissa tout sourire, les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Mirio, Nejire et Tōya ne tardèrent pas à suivre et le scientifique en charge commença, après avoir requis l'attention du groupe.

\- Je vous présente Azumaya Seiya, il rejoint notre équipe à partir de ce jour. Ses travaux en ce moment portent sur l'hypnose, ce qui pourraient nous être utile pour t'aider, Tōya.

\- En quoi ? Voulut savoir le membre de l'unité.

Seiya, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en le reconnaissant, réaction qui fit naître un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de celui l'ayant provoquée.

\- Moi aussi, ça me surprends, beau brun.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonnèrent Izuku et Mirio d'une seule voix.

Seiya raconta alors rapidement les circonstances de sa première rencontre avec le cendré. Légèrement troublé par cette farce du destin, Deku poursuivit néanmoins, offrant par la même occasion la réponse à la question de Katchan.

\- J'ai pensé qu'avec ses connaissances, nous pourrions explorer plus en douceur les souvenirs de Tōya. Le caisson était une erreur, je m'en excuse à nouveau. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais tenter cette nouvelle approche.

\- Toujours dans le but de retrouver Shōto, j'imagine ? Comprit aussitôt l'ancien cobaye.

\- Tu es libre de refuser.

Tōya ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce scientifique aux cheveux verts se donnait autant de mal pour comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon, pas changer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder sa place aussi facilement. Une autre partie de lui pourtant, voulait voir ce que ce bonhomme à la volonté de fer, pensait pouvoir faire pour lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était le seul moyen d'en finir et Izuku semblait plus qu'apte à réaliser les sacrifices nécessaires pour y arriver. Autant s'en remettre complètement à lui, comme l'autre l'avait fait auparavant. Il n'objecta pas, amenant un sourire sur le visage de l'ébouriffé qui compris l'avoir touché par sa détermination.

\- Bien. Mademoiselle Hado et moi-même assisteront aux séances. Mélissa et Mirio, continuez vos recherches sur le caisson, pendant ce temps, je vous prie.

\- D'accord, approuvèrent les deux collègues.

\- Et moi ? S'enquit Katsuki. Je fais quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, répliqua Izuku d'un ton sec. Je t'ai dit n'avoir pas besoin de toi mais tu tiens à rester ici. Ce que tu fais ne me concerne pas.

Seiya n'était plus aussi certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, maintenant qu'il voyait les deux hommes se soutenir d'un regard chargé de sous-entendu. Ce face-à-face oculaire en disait plus long sur son ex petit-ami que les quelques mois de relation. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre la totalité, pas plus qu'être témoin de ce genre de scène, dans le futur. Izuku ignorait tout de l'animosité qui l'habitait en présence de ce bipède, de la même façon que lui ne connaissait rien du lien entre ces deux-là. Qu'ils semblaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre que leurs yeux laissaient entrevoir, créa une barrière protectrice que Seiya veillerait à ne pas franchir à l'avenir. Homme de parole, il tiendrait ses engagements, tout en priant ne pas être retenu des mois dans ce projet dont il ne comprenait rien.

La voix forte de Mirio retentit, dissipant le malaise. Il proposa que chacun se présenta au nouveau membre, ce qu'ils firent à motivation variable selon la personne. Katsuki se contenta de son nom et prénom sans autres précisions, estimant qu'il n'avait pas à en savoir plus. Ses poings serrés le long de ses hanches, à s'en griffer l'intérieur des paumes, il s'efforçait de cacher qu'il fulminait intérieurement contre son ami d'enfance.

Pour laisser à Tōya le temps de se préparer à ce qu'il attendait, Izuku informa qu'ils commenceraient à s'activer à partir du lendemain. D'ici là, tous pouvait se faire à ce nouveau visage. Nejire et Melissa se précipitèrent vers lui une fois la présentation terminée, Mirio se chargea de répéter à l'ancien cobaye ce qui avait été dit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, sans cacher son enthousiasme de s'atteler à la tâche. C'est dans ce brouhaha bourdonnant étrangement dans la salle d'ordinaire silencieuse que Katsuki attira Izuku loin des regards pour lui parler.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Attaqua-t-il, en se retenant de crier.

\- Rien de plus que ce que tu as entendu, répondit Izuku sur un ton évasif.

\- Comment tu connais ce type ?

\- J'ai fait mes études ici, voilà comment.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Izuku soupira, fatigué de cet interrogatoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Rappelle-toi Katchan, tu ne discutes pas mes directives. Si tu as un problème, je te conseille de rentrer seconder All Might, plutôt.

Il le laissa ruminer seul, déjà partit en direction de Mirio et Tōya.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il manquait d'air, avait l'impression de redevenir adolescent et cette sensation était pour le moins déplaisante. Il voulut appeler Asahina, se ravisa, l'imaginant avec son assistant, préparer le cours à venir. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal... ? Il devait partir de cette salle devenue soudainement trop étroite au plus vite ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Il se mit à courir vers la sortie.

[*]

\- Ça t'embête si je m'assois ? S'enquit Mirio, lorsqu'il trouva le blondin face à la mer.

Le soleil entamait son retrait du ciel. Le turquoise était calme, le bruit continu avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Alors qu'il avait tout pour se détendre sur cette plage presque déserte, à la lumière du couchant, bercé par les sons ambiants, Katsuki ne décolérait pas. Sans un mot, l'autre s'assit à ses côtés et ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais, Deku a beaucoup souffert d'être parti, déclara-il enfin. Il savait que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec ses choix mais c'est aussi pour te protéger qu'il s'est éloigné. Je connais votre histoire et si elle est étrange, votre lien n'en est pas moins très fort. Il m'a expliqué qu'il t'avait pardonné à la seconde où il t'a vu sur le perron de la maison de Shōto. Ça n'a fait que grandir par la suite. Les choses ont changé depuis l'époque où il était ta victime.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, la baguette ? Questionna le membre de l'unité, sans regarder son vis-à-vis.

\- Parce que je pense qu'il est temps que tu te pardonnes. Et que tu lui pardonne aussi. Crois-moi, il est résolu à assumer les conséquences de ses actes jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il ne se dérobera pas. Alors toi non plus, tu lui dois bien ça.

Mirio tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu as compris qui est Azumaya pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois aussi savoir pourquoi tu ressens ce sentiment actuellement. Dis-lui. Parlez ensemble, vous en avez besoin. Mettez ce point final.

Katsuki ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Tout s'arrêterait pour de bon si jamais, sans espoir de retrouvailles, vies séparées, chacun de leur côté ; cette éventualité d'en être éloigné était pire que tout, une vraie torture insupportable, équivalant à une mort lente déjà expérimentée. Un avenir à deux continuait d'être inenvisageable mais toujours meilleure que la perspective de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie, quand bien même sûrement, une conclusion rationnelle et raisonnable après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Une infime partie pourtant, se refusait toujours à l'abandonner ; celle qui ne survivrait pas, celle qui le maintenait en vie. Il n'avait pas le choix, devait prendre sur lui, seul moyen de garder celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Cette vérité assumée ressemblait à un bonbon à l'arrière-gout amer, pointe acidulée de douleur mélangée, éclipsée par son enrobage doux et sucrée jamais ressenti avec un autre ; il aimait la personne qu'il avait brutaliser durant des années. Il pensait un temps s'être racheté en vivant chez Shōto, douce illusion. Le départ d'Izuku cinq ans plus tôt l'avait aidé à comprendre une chose essentielle : Peu importait les années, les actes, les mots, l'amour entre eux relevait de l'ordre de l'impossible, un tabou ne pouvant être levé par leur simple volonté.

\- Je... ne peux pas... murmura Katsuki. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde mais je refuse d'être avec lui. Je n'ai pas le droit.

Mirio se perdit dans la contemplation des vagues sur le sable un moment avant de parler à son tour.

\- Tu t'imposes beaucoup de choses, Bakugo... A tort ou à raison, ce sera à toi de le décider. Fais juste attention à ne pas te perdre en chemin. Si Deku se détourne de toi et c'est ce qui arrivera si vous n'êtes pas un minimum honnête l'un avec l'autre, tu mourras.

Il se leva.

\- J'aime Deku, avoua-t-il. Pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines mais je l'aime vraiment. Je veux le voir heureux et la seule personne qui peut lui donner un peu de bonheur, c'est toi. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est comme ça et c'est plus fort que vous. Oublie la morale, votre passé et donne-lui cette petite part, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu récemment, il le mérite.

Mirio tourna les talons et s'en alla, ses pas retentissant sur le sable, tandis que le regard de Katsuki vola vers le soleil, qui continuait de disparaître de l'horizon, lui aussi sûrement fatigué par cette journée éprouvante...

[*]

La nuit avait recouvert le ciel de son voile quand le cendré pénétra dans le grand appartement où ils logeaient dès le soir de leur arrivée. Trouvé par Mélissa et Mirio, quelques jours précédant l'atterrissage, c'était un bel endroit, décoré sobrement, où se dégageait charme et sérénité. Il avait en plus l'avantage de se trouver au-dessus du laboratoire, l'accès se faisait via un ascenseur que les deux scientifiques avaient paramétré de façon que seuls les trois hommes puissent l'utiliser. Tōya ayant cependant accepté la requête du grand blond aux yeux rieurs de le veiller, vivait à présent dans un autre, situé quelques mètres plus loin. Le duo se retrouvant en tête-à-tête échangeait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Les paroles de Mirio l'entourant toujours, Katchan décida que ce soir, ils se diraient les choses sans se cacher derrière des prétextes fumeux, procédé dont ils étaient si coutumiers, par le passé. Il avait longuement marché, espérant mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées en tumulte. La confrontation s'annonçait houleuse mais grâce à ce petit échange juste avant, nécessaire, et ce besoin l'emportait sur la finalité. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais son aîné avait donné le courage pour engager une conversation franche, même si, certains obstacles paraissaient encore, au moment où il s'accoudait contre le mur pour l'observer un instant, insurmontables.

Izuku faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine américaine quand il finit par s'approcher. Il hésita, craignant ses réactions, les conséquences que cette discussion engendrerait par la suite. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il l'appela un peu fort pour couvrir le bruit du robinet. Izuku sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, sortant sans chaleur l'habituelle formule de politesse à quiconque entrait dans une maison. Si cela fit mal, paradoxalement, augmenta sa résolution.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Izuku attendit d'avoir terminé, s'essuya les mains sur le torchon à sa droite, avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Et de quoi pourrions-nous bien parler ? demanda-t-il.

Il hésita encore. Après-tout, il n'était pas obligé d'explorer, il avait déjà tout compris de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander. L'entendre de vive voix serait comparable à des milliers de poignards enfoncés dans le cœur. Malgré tout...

\- Azumaya. C'est ton ex, c'est ça ?

Izuku eut un sourire au coin.

\- Puisque ça semble important pour toi de le savoir, c'est le premier garçon que j'ai eu. Il avait tout pour me rendre heureux et je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, avant lui, je pensais d'ailleurs en être sincèrement amoureux...

 _Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête..._

La douleur naquit mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Il avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- J'avais tort. Ou plutôt mon implication sentimentale s'est révélée différente de la sienne, au fil des mois. J'ai fini par le quitter.

Izuku passa devant lui pour se rendre dans le salon. Après avoir éteint la lumière, Katsuki le suivit.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Katchan, dit Izuku en se tournant si soudainement vers lui qu'il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ce n'est pas par nostalgie que je l'ai inclus dans l'équipe, il peut vraiment nous aider.

Il expliqua plus en détails de quelle façon, Katsuki l'écoutait à peine, son cerveau refusait de comprendre. Une question s'imposait, envahissante. Il ne put finalement la retenir, le coupant dans ses justifications.

\- Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment, pas vrai ?

Izuku parut troublé une fraction de seconde, puis croisa les bras.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Il avait raison, lui-même ne voulait pas savoir, c'était une information inutile mais les mots échangés avec l'autre blond continuaient de résonner en lui, le poussant à reposer la question, au travers de ses dents serrées. La réponse agacée néanmoins affirmative lui fit l'effet de plusieurs gifles successives.

\- Je n'ai plus coucher avec personne depuis ton retour, comme tu me l'as demandé, fit remarquer Katsuki en gardant un volume raisonnable.

Izuku éclata de rire.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça. Que je sache, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, répliqua-t-il avec calme. Quand je suis revenu, je t'ai dit ne pas apprécié la possibilité que tu fasses ça dans cette maison, mais ailleurs, tu pouvais faire comme tu voulais. Qui plus est, tu m'as dit et répété que nous n'avions pas d'avenir. Je ne fais rien de mal.

Il ne s'agissait pas de ça, pas du tout. La douleur, la colère commencèrent à l'entourer, tissant une toile dont il se sentit bientôt prisonnier.

Deku enchaîna, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- La vérité Katchan, c'est que j'en ai marre de jouer. J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose, cette personne est celle qu'il me faut.

\- Faux, réfuta l'autre. C'est moi que tu aimes. C'est moi que tu veux.

Le scientifique lâcha un juron, exaspéré par l'attitude incompréhensible et puérile de son colocataire. Il en avait assez, la fatigue commençait à le titiller. Il demanda à l'explosif ce qu'il cherchait, à agir de cette manière quand tout était clair. Il ne voulait pas raviver de quelconques sentiments alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se sentir à l'aise avec Hitoshi, assez pour s'imaginer dormir dans le même lit. Il l'attendait, le bonheur, la paix désespérément appelés en cadeaux. Le barman représentait l'avenir, la tranquillité, la stabilité, l'amour sain. Tout ce que Katchan n'était pas. Izuku ignorait délibérément son subconscient, insinuant contre son grès des images intenses de lui avec son ancien bourreau, jour après jour. Aucune importance, se répétait-il. Hitoshi. Seul Hitoshi comptait. Il n'y avait plus que lui.

Katsuki s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son ancienne victime et asséna, sûr de lui.

\- Il n'y a que moi, je suis le seul qui compte à tes yeux.

Il pouvait le dire, elle ressentait la même chose, conforté par ce qu'avait dit l'autre scientifique, quelques heures plus tôt. En réalité, Katchan s'adressait à un miroir, d'où se reflétait l'image confuse de son ami d'enfance ; son amour était partagé depuis longtemps, étouffant, irrésistible, mais aussi emmuré que le sien. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, seulement qu'ils devaient discuter. Le cœur de son vis-à-vis s'accéléra, sur le point d'exploser, comprenant ce qui était en train de se jouer. Izuku devait trouver un moyen d'esquiver cette confrontation, sous peine d'échappée à toute forme de contrôle.

\- Je t'en prie, Katchan... tenta-t-il d'une voix sourde, écrasée par la fatigue. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ou tu pars ou c'est moi qui m'en vais.

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. Tu n'as jamais pu.

Il allait tomber, ses jambes tremblaient, menaçaient de céder. Il dû prendre appui à un coin du canapé pour maintenir sa position.

\- Dis-le, Deku. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux. C'était pire encore que lorsqu'il se faisait torturer. Là, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance de pouvoir le fuir ; Katchan le tenait entre ses griffes, comme autrefois. Emprisonné à son tour, il se mit à hurler :

\- D'accord ! C'est toi que je veux, Katchan ! Toi et seulement toi ! Mais à quoi bon ? Tu as été clair, tu ne veux ! Pourtant, tu as tout oublié durant cette nuit, ça ne te gênait pas plus que ça de crier quand je te baisais, encore et encore ! Je suis sûr que t'avais jamais connu un tel pied, avoue !

La gifle retentissante se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Violente, le geste laissa sa marque, la douleur oubliée sans difficulté, dû au flot d'émotion ressenti par Izuku, de toute façon hermétique aux blessures physiques infligées par son ancien bourreau ; c'était déjà le cas, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il ne sentait presque rien, à l'époque. Tout en considérant le brasier, Deku évalua le degré de colère froide qui s'était emparée de son ami d'enfance.

Soudain, il se fit durement pousser contre un mur avant que sa tête ne soit emprisonnée entre les grandes mains, ses lèvres fougueusement embrassées l'instant d'après. Il tenta de le repousser mais ses doigts furent enfermés dans ceux de son assaillant. La passion finit par se répandre, figeant sa résistance ; il se colla au plus près du grand, afin de le sentir contre lui. Sa peau, son odeur... rien d'autre ne comptait que l'embrasement au contact de cette flamme, tantôt lumineuse, tantôt ténébreuse, unique au monde, bizarrement précieuse et vitale, dont il ne pouvait, à son grand dam, se tenir éloigné trop longtemps sous peine de suffoquer. Il oublia honteusement Hitoshi, répondant avec ardeur à ce baiser passionné, son corps parcourut de frissons, inscrit au fer rouge des initiales du cendré, dans chaque recoin de peau, jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils se toisèrent, les yeux brillant de ce désir réciproque, le souffle court. Izuku mit ses bras à hauteur du torse musclé, cogna brutalement des poings quelques secondes, forçant l'autre à reculer. Katsuki voyait se refléter dans le regard émeraude une haine pure, profonde à cet instant, pleinement exprimée sous ses tentatives répétées de faire mal. Ses traits se durcissaient à chaque poussée, il y mettait plus de force, celui recevant les coups ne résistait pas vraiment. A quoi bon... ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de lutter. Peut-être le méritait-il, alors qu'il fixait la joue toujours colorée... Il regrettait s'être laissé emporter de la sorte... C'était assez. Leur relation devenait ridicule, protagonistes perdus dans une spirale de souffrance sans fin. Ils devaient apposer ce point final.

Une tristesse immense l'envahit, déstabilisante, le rendit chancelant. Il perdit l'équilibre, bascula vers l'arrière, submergé par son poids trop lourd. Avant même de sentir l'impact, il le vit se jeter, l'immobilisant de tout son long, un sourire triomphal sur le visage, au constat du corps se laissant faire au-dessous. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations précipitées, preuves de l'excitation à son paroxysme, emplit bientôt la pièce faiblement éclairée d'un fin trait de lumière blafard, provenant de l'astre lunaire à peine visible, au travers des rideaux. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, guidés par leur envie brutale, incoercible. Les mains du dominé furent à leur tour emprisonnées, ramenées à hauteur de sa tête. Totalement soumis, le blond se rendit compte, sentant son corps s'éveiller, que malgré toute sa résolution, ce n'était pas possible de lui résister.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais parler et toi qui va écouter... Murmura Deku, le visage tout proche du sien.

En guise de réponse, la bouche de Katchan vint violemment s'écraser contre celle charnue et appétissante de l'homme à la chevelure verte.

 _T'es vraiment un crétin... Un crétin foutu_ , se désola l'explosif à l'égard de lui-même, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Izuku quitta finalement sa bouche sans ménagement lui arrachant un inaudible grognement. Ainsi à califourchon, il reprenait le dessus, maître à nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat qui fit frissonner le blond, toujours lourdement maintenu par le poids de son trouble. Le dominant pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne penserait pas à l'arrêter. Fort de cet avantage, Izuku, prit dans le tourbillon du désir, déchira le débardeur noir, l'œil gourmand à la contemplation de ces contours saillants qu'il imagina d'emblée imprégner, sa langue palpitante à l'idée. Prenant pleine possession du corps de l'autre, il commanda aux doigts enfiévrés de passer par-dessus la tête le haut des vêtements de l'habillé, découvrant sa peau ; torses nus, Katchan empoigna furieusement la chevelure ébouriffé, ramenant la bouche de son propriétaire vers la sienne ; la bosse entre ses jambes suppliait d'être libérée, à l'étroit, enfermée dans le vêtement ; ils frissonnaient et gémissaient au frottement de leurs peaux, mêlé à celui du sol froid qu'ils ne sentaient pas, emportés, ne voulant plus s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tout en embrassant la base du cou de son ancien bourreau, les mains de Deku s'abaissèrent vers la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon, la défaisant avec empressement. C'est en entendant l'accessoire sur le parterre, que le cendré réalisa qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière, s'ils continuaient...

\- Deku, attends...

Le scientifique redoutait cette hésitation. S'ils s'arrêtaient maintenant, il n'y aurait pas d'autre opportunité propice au dialogue et il ne voulait plus attendre, sa patience refuserait. Initiateur de cette situation, Katsuki devait désormais assumer ses conséquences, fuite exclue. Izuku sourit à travers la pluie de baisers sur ses lèvres, manière de signifier qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre protester. L'ancien bourreau comprit également n'avoir aucun moyen de se dérober lorsqu'il entendit demander :

\- Ma chambre ou la tienne ?

[*]

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment magique dans l'acte amoureux quand il fluait entre deux personnes partageant ce même sentiment au même moment. Une sorte d'évidence muette, exaltante. Ils le réalisaient à nouveau, dans cette première fois qu'il le faisait ensemble. La fois précédente s'était effacée. Les sensations décuplées par cette envie enfin exprimée après des semaines de retenue, les deux hommes prenaient conscience de leur entièreté, fait l'un pour l'autre. Toutefois, dans cette extase, l'un d'eux tentait de garder un semblant de clairvoyance.

\- On n'a pas... le droit, fit la voix hachée de Katchan totalement dominé par son ancien martyr.

C'était dans l'amour qu'il réussissait à éveiller en lui, que Katsuki s'avérait être le plus vulnérable. Izuku le savait, il représentait son unique faiblesse. L'abandon avait démarré, il prenait doucement l'ascendant et pourrait obtenir ce qu'il cherchait tant. A la fois attentif et concentré, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements, ce dernier demanda, soufflant entre deux mots.

\- De quoi... Tu parles ?

Katsuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustré et heureux de cet enchantement que l'autre exerçait sur lui. A nouveau, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de celles de son maître dans une lenteur suave et sensuelle.

\- D'être... ensemble...

Aussitôt, il fut contredit ; Izuku appuya ses mouvements, de façon à entrer plus profondément, à la recherche de ce son aiguë, poussé par Katsuki, sitôt cette sensibilité atteinte. Il la connaissait depuis peu cette note mélodieuse, l'avait baptisée du surnom de son inventeur. C'était la sienne, destinée à lui seul. Ses pensées en réclamèrent plus, encore, encore, indéfiniment... Il se sentit fléchir, sous un "oui... !" tremblant qu'il entendit à peine, d'autres explosant sans fin en son for intérieur. Il hurlait de plaisir, tout en se maudissant de ne pouvoir le repousser. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, c'était tellement malsain...

Le scientifique entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du dominé. Sans se rendre compte, ils s'y accrochèrent l'un l'autre, comme effrayés, si jamais ils venaient à les séparer. Ce contact fiévreux, ils en avaient désespérément besoin tous les deux et Deku se sentit renaître par son intermédiaire : Il n'y avait jamais eu que Katchan. Lui aussi finirait par comprendre, se résigner.

Sans doute était-ce mal, oui ; leur histoire avait commencée de la pire des manières mais qu'importe. Elle leur appartenait à eux seuls et pour l'ancienne victime, elle valait la peine tant elle comptait, était belle à ses yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, Katchan.

Il ferma les yeux, c'était trop pour lui, nerfs à vif par cette journée et par ses émotions qui se bousculaient ; il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son carmin dans l'émeraude.

\- Dis-le.

Ce fut au tour du jeune membre de l'unité de sentir les larmes perler.

\- Arrête de résister... C'est ce que... tu veux... toi aussi...

\- Je ne peux pas... Deku... Je t'ai fait trop de mal.

Conscient que cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué de se contenir, il ralentit sensiblement.

\- Je t'en ai fait aussi... Et... (Il gémit) je continuerai à t'en faire, tout comme toi... On a besoin de se faire souffrir pour... s'aimer, Katchan.

Cela semblait étrange, ainsi formulé mais d'une logique implacable dans les oreilles du cendré. Les yeux toujours dans les siens, Katsuki articula, la voix entrecoupée de gémissement incontrôlables :

\- C'est... plus fort... que nous... C'est ça... ?

Souriant, Izuku hocha la tête. Il continuait d'aller et venir langoureusement en lui, sentant avec bonheur son partenaire se laissait complètement aller, toute résistance tombée. Il n'attendait plus que ses mots pour les délivrer.

\- Mais... Tu as...

\- Ne me pardonne pas, jamais... le coupa-t-il en régulant ses mouvements, sentant la jouissance arriver. Je mérite... d'être... puni... Et tu vas m'y aider... Si tu sens que je suis trop heureux... que j'ai tendance... à oublier... je t'autorise à me... faire mal... Je te le demande... Tu le feras, parce que c'est toi et moi... Ce sera... le seul... moyen... de... complètement te racheter... à mes yeux...

L'explosif étouffa un sanglot. Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de comprendre parfaitement Deku, dans toute son horreur et sa complexité. Sa mission était horrible mais pleine de sens, bénédiction dissimulée, autorisation reçue d'avoir le droit d'être lui, Bakugo Katsuki, lui aussi horrible et complexe, que c'était très bien comme ça. A cet instant, ils se complétaient parfaitement, faisant fi de leur passé, de la morale, comme l'avait dit Mirio...

\- Deku... murmura-t-il, la voix trahissant le combat de ses émotions.

Au bord de l'orgasme, le surnommé ordonna :

\- Dis-le moi, Katchan !

Il regarda Izuku droit dans les yeux et cria les mots, faisant tomber les derniers murs de sa résistance :

\- Je t'aime !

Le voilà. Le signal que le dominant attendait. Katsuki acceptait ses conditions, enfin. Ils pouvaient vivre leur amour peu commun, unique entre tous, compliqué, violent, douloureux ; il formait néanmoins ce couple détonnant, un peu anormal, merveilleux dans son horrifiante perfection...

Il accéléra, signe qu'il avait compris ce que les mots de Katchan impliquaient et tous deux s'envolèrent en même temps vers ce ciel n'appartenant qu'à eux...

Le premier instant parmi d'autres que la lune arrivait à capturer en les inondant de sa lumière, donnant un aspect irréel et magique à ses gens heureux qu'elle veillait avec joie, après avoir été seule témoin de ces nuits d'agonies, quand les deux jeunes hommes étaient loin l'un de l'autre.

Au terme d'un énième moment d'amour, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, instinctivement, par crainte de se perdre à nouveau. Katsuki se mit à pleurer, une partie de lui toujours incrédule. Il avait peur de s'endormir et que tout ne fût-ce en réalité qu'un rêve un peu trop réel. Izuku ne le consola pas, le serra contre lui sans rien dire, heureux de sentir ce corps si proche du sien. Le sommeil les surprit finalement, comme la fois précédente au petit matin. Les deux hommes souriaient, assurés que ce ne sera cette fois pas le dernier...

" Vous avez ma bénédiction, leur murmura doucement la gardienne de la nuit, avant de céder sa place. Soyez heureux et ne vous séparez jamais plus."

[*]

La lumière solaire s'était invitée largement quand, ébloui, Katsuki ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Il sentit un poids et remarqua Izuku dormant paisiblement la tête posée sur son torse. Le cœur de l'explosif fondit devant cet air d'innocence qui marquait ses traits. Les rayons l'éclairait juste ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre définitivement adorable. En regardant plus attentivement chaque grain de peau, il fit le vœu de réussir à le protéger, contre tout ce qui se dresserait devant lui. Tandis qu'il le contemplait en souriant, son amant bougea faiblement et ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand il remarqua le regard troublé et rouge sur lui.

\- Tu me regardais dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Le cendré hocha la tête, décollant une mèche verte de son front. Le visage grave, Izuku questionna à nouveau :

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé ce qui s'est passé ?

Il confirma en y déposant un baiser délicat, son cœur sur le point d'éclater de bonheur. Izuku se pelotonna contre lui. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai, alors... plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble... Katchan et lui, pour toujours...

Le portable du scientifique vibra. Il se retourna, sa main allant à la rencontre de l'objet. Un message de Mirio.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit l'explosif, voyant le teint pâle de son désormais petit ami.

Lentement, ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et chuchota :

\- C'est Mirio... Il a déchiffré tous les fichiers qu'il a pu récupérer le jour où All Might et toi, vous nous avez secouru au laboratoire.

La bulle protectrice de couleur rose dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés avec délice la nuit derrière, fut tout à coup transpercée dans un bruit assourdissant...

 _Fin de la première partie du [III]_


	42. III - Deuxième partie - Prélude

**! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**

* * *

 **[ III - Deuxième partie -] Prélude aux interstices**

* * *

En sentant la douleur, Gran Torino fut certain de ne pas pas survivre. Elle s'était infiltrée, prenait son temps de posée son empreinte, de sorte qu'il n'oublia jamais ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Malgré la préparation au choc, le déroulement sans anicroche, elle se chargea lui faire regretter d'avoir été sous-estimé. Il tenta d'inspirer et d'expirer mais l'effort demandait trop d'énergie qui diminuait tel l'écoulement d'un sablier. Il en était de même pour le liquide rouge continuant de repeindre largement le parterre de son salon.

Il transpirait, son corps scindé en deux dans ses sensations : un côté était chaud, l'autre froid, bataille intérieure duquel l'emporterait, pour l'instant d'une égalité parfaite.

Il pensa à Toshinori, revit cette image, luttant à aligner un pied devant l'autre entre les barres parallèles, saisissant avec clarté ce qu'il devait ressentir, démuni et diminué... Cette représentation fit naître un élan permettant au grisonnant de se redresser, la souffrance inscrite partout sur son visage. Il l'ignora pour s'adosser contre le canapé. Dans un effort ridicule, il essaya de stopper l'hémorragie, sa main sur sa blessure béante, marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre de son idiot d'ancien poulain d'y être aller sans retenu.

Il sourit malgré lui. Il s'en sortait bien finalement ; il n'y avait aucune chance que les commanditaires aient vent de la supercherie, Crimson y veillerait. Ils ne pourront pas non plus remonter la piste de son protégé. Le plan était un succès.

 _Enfin, presque_... se dit-t-il douloureusement.

Gran Torino se sermonna aussitôt, la honte le submergeant de se plaindre quand Toshinori devait souffrir tellement plus, de se sentir à nouveau abandonné... C'était maintenant au patient de reprendre la traque, chose qu'il ferait une fois son hospitalisation terminée, à n'en pas douter. La volonté avait été transmise, l'ancien pouvait se retirer du devant de la scène, son rôle terminé. Rideau.

S'il s'en sortait, il se promit de se retirer pour de bon. Il avait décidé en écrivant la missive, de tout laisser derrière lui ; son argent, sa maison, tout. Il effacerait jusqu'à la moindre trace de son existence comme prévu, partirait, ailleurs, loin, très loin de cette folie. L'ex policier était fatigué, le repos mérité. Un nouveau départ dans un lieu entouré de verdure, décida-t-il.

Une vérité l'assaillait néanmoins, alors qu'il se vidait : il n'avait pas pensé le saignement aussi abondant et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Il serra violemment les dents, sa dentition sur le point de céder. Son odorat ne distinguait pas autre chose que le distinctif de l'hémoglobine. Il allait mourir.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant apparaître Night Eye, enfermant dans ses mains le nécessaire à soin, secondé de la silhouette plus petite de Recovery Girl. Il fut franchement heureux de les voir, les traits tirés de soulagement. La souffrance sembla reculée, sans doute effrayée par leurs présences, signifiant qu'il était en théorie tiré d'affaire.

Lorsque Gran Torino avait exposé la mise en scène au médecin, il ne l'avait pas mis au courant de sa blessure éventuelle mais la centenaire, sous les informations données, avait plus ou moins deviné qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Elle était allée demander le concours de Night Eye, sachant qu'il ne refuserait pas, dès lors que cela concernait Toshinori, de près comme de loin. La lettre donnée, elle s'était empressée de retrouver le kinésithérapeute, la trousse prête à l'emploi. Ils avaient ensuite roulé aussi vite que possible vers le domicile du grisonnant.

Recovery Girl approcha, replaça le combiné décroché du téléphone, - qu'elle nettoya au préalable - sur son socle en soupirant, constata la gravité de l'entaille la seconde suivante. Sans un mot, un regard, après que Night Eye l'eut totalement allongé sur le carrelage ensanglanté, entreprit de soigner le blessé dans le plus grand silence des ustensiles habilement magnés, interrompu de temps en temps par les consignes adresser à son assistant. Gran Torino la soupçonnait de se préserver de tout contact, rancune gardée de cette mascarade. Il la comprenait, lui-même s'en voulait mais c'était pour le mieux. Il savait que son protégé se concentrerait ainsi uniquement sur sa rééducation afin de sortir au plus vite, continuer ses recherches dans le plus grand secret.

Et il était sûr, malgré la durée de cette mission imaginée longue, dangereuse, cet enfant blond à l'unique repère perdu dans cette nuit cauchemardesque, parviendra à venger son mentor, en jetant pour l'éternité ceux qui avaient osés s'en prendre à leur lumière, dans le froid obscur d'une cellule de prison.

Oui. Cela se passera ainsi. Il pouvait désormais disparaître.

Rideau.


	43. Premier : Prototype Zéro

**[.III. - Deuxième partie - Interstices] ~ Premier : Prototype Zéro**

* * *

La fumée de sa cigarette sortait en un épais velouté, formant un o symétrique devant lui. Le bar qu'il tenait était dépourvu de client, ce depuis son ouverture. C'était une simple couverture, en témoignait la salle ensevelie sous un drap de poussière, l'éclairage intermittent. Il détestait profondément cet endroit ; son odeur renfermé, ses ombres opaques, même le carillon de la porte le rendait fou. Pourtant, inlassablement, bien trop de soirs selon ses aiguilles temporelles, il le veillait, gardien de secrets aussi sombres que l'atmosphère du bar miteux. Personne ne l'avait forcé, quand cet homme était venu le trouver, à l'époque de ses errances sans fin ; il avait accepté de le suivre sans réellement réfléchir plus avant, certain de pouvoir enfin se poser, un toit au-dessus de la tête. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Il possédait effectivement un toit au-dessus de la tête, aujourd'hui. Un petit studio peu meublé, avec juste un canapé et une petite télévision à antenne, à l'image brouillée les jours de pluie. Il s'en fichait, le plus important était qu'il avait un endroit où poser ses songes de longues heures durant, au contraire d'un temps presque lointain.

Il connaissait à cette époque tout de la rue, noir éternel, menace de mort invisible, instinct de survie poussé à l'extrême. Il n'était pas fier de son acte quotidien de vendre son corps au plus offrant. "Une putain" selon ses propres termes, condamnée à survivre, trop lâche pour appeler la grande faucheuse, sa délivrance.

Comme il enviait les gens au chaud quand il ne pouvait pas dormir dû à la faim qui le tenait éveillé, dévorait ses entrailles. Il ne voulait pas fuir, aurait pu si l'alcool, la drogue, autres artifices du genre ne l'effrayaient pas. Il préférait en rester loin de peur que le monstre avec lequel il cohabitait, ressortît ses mauvais côtés, complètement l'envahir pour blesser ou tuer quelqu'un. Il ne faisait pas le mal, trop d'effort qu'il préférait mettre dans la fouille de poubelle, à la recherche de reste derrière les restaurants du coin de rue un peu près calme, situé dans un quartier chaud de la ville, là où il avait élu domicile.

Là où l'Homme laissait libre cours à ses plus bas instincts ; là où il fallait redoubler d'ingéniosité pour continuer de sentir le cœur battre ; là où gens sans but faisaient partie de la face cachée que les autres, ceux qui ne s'abaissaient pas au point d'oublier leur dignité, prétextaient ignorer.

C'était facile, il suffisait de fermer les yeux, se détourner, gestes d'une simplicité affolante, sans réelles conséquences, oubliés une fois exécuter. Il détestait cette facilité, quand il souffrait tous les jours de faim, de soif, de chaud et de froid ; une injustice qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'accrocher à son désir de ne faire de mal à personne, alors qu'il avait jugeait-il intérieurement mille raison, en voyant les nez se retrousser, les mâchoires se tordre d'une grimace sans gêne, orgueil affiché d'être à l'abri. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à ces gens, sans doute aurait-il réagit de la même manière s'il ne connaissait rien de la dure réalité à laquelle il était contraint de s'exposer, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Il n'était pas méchant, mais pas gentil non plus. La frontière entre les deux n'était jamais clairement défini et comme tout être humain, il possédait ses nuances de gris, prudent que ses couleurs restaient unifiées. Elles ne devaient pas surtout pas se distinguer l'une de l'autre. Un contrôle de tous les instants, fatiguant mais maîtrisé. Celle qui l'emporterait, le cas échéant, serait une évidence et il ne voulait pas qu'elle régit son chemin à arpenter, bien que marqué au fer d'un point d'interrogation.

L'histoire de sa vie, il y pensait rarement, règle première qu'il ne pouvait pas changer son passé faisant loi. Une certaine nonchalance appuyée se dégageait, son avenir en immense inconnue. Il se fichait de son prochain ou des événements auxquels il devait prendre part. S'il y mettait une émotion, il prendrait ses jambes à son cou devant l'horreur qui se préparait. Fort heureusement, il ne ressentait rien, but d'être à l'abri du besoin assuré.

Il faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre, une leçon de rue qu'il avait mis un moment à considérer en atout. Finalement, elle l'aidait beaucoup, cette voix chuchotant qu'il s'était embarqué dans quelque chose de salissant, l'obligeant à garder ses distances. Ses besognes se résumaient de se rendre d'un point A à un point B, délivrer un message, donner une enveloppe scellée, parfois un colis, sans poser de question. Un coursier même pas payé, seulement heureux d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à lui.

Le carillon retentit alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette dans le cendrier placé sur le comptoir. Sans regarder l'arrivant, il débarrassa le plan, passa un rapide coup de chiffon et alla chercher un petit verre à alcool pour y verser une lampée de scotch tandis que la silhouette s'installait en face du contenant.

Elle portait un long manteau noir, son corps élancé aspirée dedans. Impossible de distinguer autre chose que sa grande taille, sa chevelure recouvert d'un chapeau élégamment assorti à l'habit, ses yeux camouflés sous une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Le coursier savait très bien qui se cachait derrière cet accoutrement.

Il reçut un simple signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Le débarqué porta le verre à son nez d'abord, s'imprégner de l'odeur, puis à sa bouche. Un rituel laissant entrevoir toute sa sophistication.

Il le regardait déguster sa boisson d'un œil neutre, réalisant pour la énième fois ce soir encore, n'avoir pas sa place ici. La tranquillité qu'il aimait disparaissait sous cet engrenage dans lequel il était pris, se répercutait en une agitation dont il peinait à se débarrasser. Combien de temps tout cela allait-il durer ?

Il se posait la question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, faisant teintée cette satanée cloche en un bruit résonnant funestement dans son cœur, un avertissement : Bientôt, il se laisserait complètement absorber par ses ombres lesquelles attendaient l'instant propice pour l'aspirer.

L'homme s'assit à côté de la silhouette au manteau.

Il arborait une belle moustache blonde entretenue, au contraire de ses cheveux complètement absents. Une paire de lunettes aux verres étrangement vert, couvrant ses yeux, il portait toujours sa blouse blanche et un stéthoscope autour du cou, laissant deviner qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer avant ce rendez-vous.

Le veilleur l'avait maintes fois remarqué discuter avec le donneur d'ordre, ces derniers mois et il comprit. Cette nouvelle présence signifiait que lui n'était plus désiré, il pouvait désormais se diriger dans l'arrière-salle en attendant d'être rappelé ; ordre qui à chaque fois, faisait apparaître un sourire d'ironie sur ses lèvres, comme s'ils pensaient être discrets. Ils se trompaient, si tel était le cas ; les murs fins aidaient le coursier à tout entendre, en témoin invisible de leurs échanges.

S'il voulait continuer de ne pas se mêler, une partie, la plus sombre, était fascinée. La voix de raison, elle, conseillait sans cesse de prendre ses jambes à son cou, partir sans demander son reste, quitte à retrouver sa vie d'autrefois, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait tiré un trait sur sa dignité ce premier soir où, pas encore tout à fait adolescent, il s'était fait déflorer par un papy gâteux aux penchants non-assumé, que la bien-pensance qualifierait de déviants.

Après avoir servi le nouveau venu, il alla donc sans un mot dans l'arrière-salle, se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé. Les éclats de voix commencèrent à transpercer de toute part et, presque contre son grès, il y prêta deux oreilles attentives.

[*]

L'enfant était tout de même un peu perdu de ne comprendre la raison de sa présence dans cette salle, ce lieu. Il ne se rappelait rien de la soirée qui l'avait conduit dans ce qui ressemblait à un hôpital, selon ses déductions. Il se souvenait uniquement de son prénom sortit dans un hurlement enragé, paniqué, craintif, prononcé par il ne savait qui. Aspiré par les ténèbres ensuite, il avait finalement ouvert les yeux des jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'un blanc immaculé, éblouissant.

Une infirmière était venue s'assurer de son réveil, avait appelé un docteur à l'allure grassouillette, à la mauvaise haleine. Il aurait d'ailleurs vomi si les deux adultes ne s'étaient pas empressés de quitter la pièce le travail terminé.

Depuis, on lui demandait plusieurs choses, ordres secs exécutés à la demande, froide, féminine ou masculine. Il ne voyait jamais les visages, ils étaient brouillés, refusaient d'intégrer son cerveau. Un processus qu'il saisissait clairement.

Ils ne signifiaient rien, ces personnes. Des marionnettes. Il ne se fatiguait même pas à connaître les évènements suivant sa perte de connaissance, personne ne répondrait ; il patientait, certain que les réponses viendraient plus vite sans les chercher.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, on lui avait demandé d'entrée dans une salle qu'il n'avait jamais vu, depuis sa venue, datant de plusieurs semaines.

Un bureau sommaire, unique fenêtre derrière, une étagère vide à sa droite, sur laquelle trônait un dispositif de senteur automatique diffusant un parfum menthe poivrée. Installé sur une chaise, il ne bougeait pas, telle une statut, il attendait stoïquement.

Une main se posa enfin sur son épaule, après plusieurs minutes. A travers le pull qu'il portait, il sentit des doigts froids l'enserrer. Il réprima un tremblement, regarda les pieds de l'homme se diriger derrière le bureau. Une fois installé, il entendit une voix détachée le saluer abruptement, le surnommer, "Prototype Zéro".

Une drôle de nomination que son esprit enfantin mit un temps à associer comme sienne. Pourquoi cet homme au crâne dégarni, à la moustache blonde et entretenue, le visage surmonté d'une paire de lunettes étrange, aux verres de couleur verte, l'appelait ainsi, alors que son prénom figurait sûrement dans son dossier médical, était un mystère. Maintenant que les lettres formaient l'interrogative dissimulée, il se souvenait dans le même temps que personne ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il était le "patient", "l'enfant". Le cadeau de sa mère le jour de sa naissance était perdu, tout comme l'ensemble du déroulé de ce soir hurlant.

Son apparence ne trahissait pas le trouble de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas montrer ses question intérieures, qu'il jugeait faiblesses. Il ne cherchait pas les réponses, elles viendraient, se convainquit-il dans le silence.

L'homme finit par se présenter sous le nom de "Docteur Ujiko" ; il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, assurant qu'il ne risquait rien en sa présence, il cherchait à l'aider et dans ce seul but, l'enfant pouvait se confier sans crainte, rien ne sortirait de ses confidences.

L'enfant hocha vaguement la tête, visage fermé. L'adulte mentait. Les adultes mentaient sans arrêt. Ses parents les premiers ; sa mère, disant être désolée de subir les coups toujours plus violent, les uns après les autres, enchaînement de frappe sans fin que le soupir las de l'homme ayant assez donné, agitant ses mains rougies ; cri retenu, supplications silencieuses adressées à ce diable incarné de cesser faire souffrir sa génitrice qui, de son côté, restait impassible, soulagée de protéger sa progéniture, une fois l'ordre de se cacher reçu, lorsqu'elle voyait le volcan commencer à entrer en ébullition.

Elle faisait mur entre lui, la haine de cet homme qu'il était obligé d'appeler "papa".

Cette appellation ne voulait rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas la joie, les yeux brillants des autres enfants parlant de leurs paternels en modèle ; des phrases telles que "Mon père, c'est le meilleur !" "Quand je serai grand, je veux ressembler à mon papa !" étaient vides de sens. Les rares fois où d'autres enfants s'étaient aventurés de savoir comment le sien se comportait, il s'enfuyait.

Personne ne devait savoir. Il s'en fichait de ne pas avoir d'amis. Les amis ne servaient à rien, une gêne dont il se passait sans problème. Il voulait simplement étudier dans la tranquillité, la quiétude de cette parenthèse recherchée et bienvenue. Il pouvait masquer ses souffrances, il faisait attention de rester en dehors de la masse ; on le qualifiait de froid, bizarre. Tant qu'il apprenait tout ce qu'il était possible, cela lui était égal et n'était pas un secret : il brandissait fièrement sa banderole invisible pour les adultes, qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre. Les professeurs, l'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique, même le directeur, étaient de toute façon trop ébahi par son intelligence pour y prêter attention.

Le diable détestait son intelligence, la trouvait inutile ; une motivation pour lui, le poussant à la cultiver sans cesse, des heures et des heures dans la petite bibliothèque de son école. Parfois, quand tous les enfants partaient, qu'il n'y avait âmes-qui-vives dans le bâtiment, il sortait de sa cachette pour s'y rendre, se caler entre les coussins et lire tous les livres, manuels à disposition. Il oubliait sa mère qui se rongeait les sangs d'inquiétude. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais sa soif d'apprendre passait au-dessus de tout, assez pour ne pas ressentir le besoin de s'excuser quand il finissait par rentrer.

En outre, il ne voulait pas être présent lors de la tragédie se jouant nuit après nuit dans le domicile familial aux fondations craquelantes. Il craignait que le plafond ne s'effondrât chaque fois que l'homme invoquait la tempête dans sa voix, rugissant si fort que la maison donnait la sensation de se recroqueviller sur elle-même jusqu'au jour où, inévitablement, elle cédât, balayant son existence et son objectif précis d'absorber tout le savoir du monde.

Sans doute le docteur percevait l'enfermement de ses pensées, car il entendit encore cette appellation, ses deux verres verrouillés sur lui, comme pour l'analyser. Il pouvait entre-apercevoir ses yeux plissés d'intérêt, curiosité mêlée. Le patient se refusa d'ouvrir la bouche et l'heure passa, les pupilles se défiant silencieusement. Il fut autorisé à partir, s'empressa de regagner sa drôle de chambre composée d'un lit, plusieurs piles de livres de toutes sortes entassées dans tous les recoins ; cet endroit comprenait, aidait à rapprocher sont but.

Alors, il avait beau ne pas saisir sa présence ici... il en était heureux.

[*]

Le docteur Kyudai Garaki pressa le bouton de son dictaphone, sans dire un mot pendant un moment, toujours en mémoire les yeux bleus de l'enfant inexpressif en apparence, qui pourtant, cachait quelque chose qu'il mettrait du temps à partager. Des frissons couraient sur sa peau, les poils hérissés, imaginant ce que cela signifiait pour eux, pour lui. Son sang de scientifique bouillonnait à l'idée de toutes les portes s'ouvrant devant eux, une fois ce secret déterré, devenus l'égal des dieux.

Pour l'heure, il devait rester concentrer. Le travail s'annonçait de longue haleine, il avait été prévenu, il s'y était préparer un mois ; cette première rencontre venait confirmer qu'il allait falloir toute la patience du monde pour pouvoir atteindre l'accomplissement de sa mission. La motivation n'avait heureusement aucune limite, la finalité promise trop inespérée, tellement belle qu'il se demanda en acceptant l'offre, si sa bonne étoile n'avait là puisée toute sa luisance uniquement pour lui permettre de faire partie de ce projet complètement fou, contraire à tous les serments déontologiques qu'il avait pu prêter précédemment. Aucune culpabilité ne le submergeait et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentiments parasites pouvant le faire reculer. Il sacrifierait volontiers ses biens, sa propre famille pour y parvenir. Ce à quoi il prenait part présentement était rare, n'arrivait qu'une fois dans un milliard d'année. Rien ne devait par conséquent le gêner.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et la voix s'éleva, rocailleuse :

 _"Je suis le docteur Garaki et aujourd'hui débute le projet All For One, auquel je vais prendre part. J'ai rencontré le point de départ que nous appellerons "Prototype Zéro". La personne en charge a été assez clair, son nom civile ne devra plus exister le temps de son séjour ici._

 _Elle m'avait prévenu de la grande intelligence de ce petit mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, malgré l'ébauche de son profil, au travers de différent dires. C'est tout simplement incroyable, et si j'osais un peu triste, qu'il soit détenteur d'un tel savoir sans trouver quoi en faire. Un seul regard m'a suffi, elle m'avait averti, pour le voir : il ne se rappelle plus rien et il est de mon obligation de l'aider à se souvenir pour le guider pas à pas dans ce qui pourrait vraiment changer la face du monde. II n'est pas prêt, personne ne l'est ou ne saura à quoi s'attendre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu une telle opportunité toute ma vie, j'en tremble d'excitation. S'il faut que je tourne le dos à celui que j'étais pour m'accomplir, je n'hésiterai pas. Je dirai adieu à la morale, ma vie jusqu'alors ennuyeuse et sans saveur consistant à me lever, travailler dans un hôpital, prodiguer des soins à des gens à la vie tout aussi dénuée d'intérêt que la mienne ; leurs voix même transparaissait de cette monotonie, laquelle les tenait enfermés une boite trop étroite appelée routine, que je tentais inexorablement d'échapper._

 _Je m'étais juré de ne pas faire partie de cet ensemble, me sentant devenir comme eux malgré moi, ce constat irréfutable me faisait perdre pied. Cette personne a fini par me trouver, m'a sorti la tête de l'eau, me réapprenant à respirer, amenant avec elle une chance inespérée à nulle autre pareille. Alors, je prête serment, celui-ci tenu, je le jure : Quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai fidèle à Monsieur, je me servirai de cet enfant de toutes les façons possible, si cela l'aide dans son rêve dans lequel j'ai la joie, l'infinie reconnaissance de participer._

 _Aujourd'hui, naît un nouveau "moi", prêt à tout pour mon maître."_

[*]

Il regardait le petit écran de télévision, donnant vu sur le petit être lisant dans son lit. Il prit un air pensif en se caressant le menton. Allaient-ils vraiment y arriver ? Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ce savoir. Le garçonnet pouvait rejoindre ses parents, après ça.

Il peinait encore à croire qu'une telle situation fut possible et pourtant... Il la subissait, les preuves s'amoncelaient au fur et à mesure de ses avancées, ses découvertes folles, ô combien tentantes d'en acquérir la moindre miette. Comment un enfant de cet âge était parvenu à réaliser ce que bon nombre d'homme aurait voulu découvrir avant lui ? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si spécial ? Il n'aurait jamais dû le posséder. Dans ses petites mains innocentes, cela ressemblait à une mauvaise farce. A son âge, on en était encore à prendre peur des monstres cachés sous un lit ou dans un placard...

Peut-être avait-il réussi, grâce à ses monstres, prenant formes réelles sous les traits de son abjecte paternel... Finalement, ce qu'il subirait à l'avenir ne serait que la continuité de sa triste destinée... Bien qu'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, une telle connaissance n'était pas sans conséquences, il s'appliquerait de lui rappeler à chaque instant de sa vie.

L'homme était résolu et cette résolution le rendait abjecte à son tour, obsession presque matérialisée de réussir enfin à réaliser un rêve inaccessible. Cependant, afin de la cacher, il arborait un masque devant l'enfant, pas vraiment dupe. Toutefois, une obligation contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister le forçait à agir de la sorte.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le docteur Garaki, les lunettes relevées sur sa tête, ses yeux aussi vert que ses verres pleinement exposés. Il arrivait à la hauteur de l'homme quand ce dernier demanda ce qu'il pensait de "Prototype Zéro".

\- Tu ne m'as pas menti, constata le docteur le regard suivant celui de son interlocuteur. Cela va être très long, très difficile et sûrement éprouvant pour lui.

\- Cela m'est égal, assura l'homme, désinvolte. Donne tout ce que tu as, je veux savoir.

\- Rassure-toi, tranquillisa le moustachu, c'est bien mon intention.

L'homme hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'enfant, toujours à dévorer son livre.

\- Il a l'air si innocent... fit la voix du docteur, songeur.

\- Il ne l'est pas, contredit l'homme à ses côtés. De la même manière, je t'interdis de le considérer comme un enfant. C'est une machine. Une fois que nous aurons compris son fonctionnement, il disparaîtra.

Le docteur Garaki se tourna complètement vers lui.

\- Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi, d'endosser ce nouveau rôle.

\- J'ai l'habitude de jouer la comédie, je te le rappelle. Je le fais tous les jours.

Son ton était horriblement détaché, laconique. Devant une telle maîtrise, au fait de ce qui s'annonçait pour eux, des risques encourus, il en était admiratif, effrayé, déstabilisé, tout à la fois. Il se pensait à ce point intouchable, ou tout comme lui, il croyait que sa bonne étoile le préserverait à jamais, même si la brillance pouvait disparaître ?

\- Envoie-le moi, ce soir. J'ai promis de lui raconter une histoire.

Le docteur retenu de justesse un frisson. C'était la formule. L'homme voulait briser l'enfant, sûr de cette manière, d'accéder à ce savoir qu'il gardait précieusement. Il tenta de protester, expliquant à nouveau que que cette méthode pourrait avoir l'effet inverse mais l'homme coupa sèchement son élan ; il ne devait pas discuter les directives. Le docteur comprit alors qu'il tenait là le prétexte à son besoin malsain et contre-nature.

[*]

Lavé, drapé d'un pyjama gris, pieds nus, l'enfant se tenait debout à l'entrée d'une grande chambre à la douce lumière tamisée. Une silhouette familière adoptait la même position mais le dos tourné, les mains jointes en bas de sa colonne.

Le cœur de l'enfant s'accéléra, identifia la sensation de danger, alors que l'homme ne bougeait pas. L'enfant entamait sa quatrième semaine, il connaissait bien son vis-à-vis mais jamais sa silhouette ne lui était apparue si menaçante. Il était habituellement gentil, à lire de temps en temps des histoires comme il l'aurait fait à l'enfant qu'il avait renoncé d'être.

Il acceptait de l'écouter docilement, sentant sa solitude ; ils avaient ça en commun et il voulait alléger ce sentiment mutuel.

Ce soir-là, l'atmosphère était tout autre : Dangereuse, étouffante, mauvaise, malsaine. Avec une lenteur d'autant plus menaçante, la silhouette se retourna vers lui, le visage adressant un sourire qui ne le rassura guère davantage.

L'enfant déglutit bruyamment, réussi difficilement à articuler un mot, la panique se propageant dans son petit corps.

\- Bonsoir.

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur, corrigea-t-il.

Le garçonnet rectifia aussitôt.

\- Approche, somma l'adulte.

Ses pieds avancèrent d'eux-mêmes, sa tête hurlant de s'enfuir. Il était obligé d'avancé, ses pas l'avaient toujours poussé vers l'avant, envers et malgré tout, mais pour la première fois, il ressentit la peur ; la vraie, de celle qui paralyse, rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait en présence du diable. La protection de sa mère disparue, il se sentit soudain affreusement seul et cela aussi, c'était la première fois, pire que tout ce qu'il imaginait.

Il était encore loin de la vérité.

La porte automatique se referma, le bruit résonna, s'infiltra, se transforma en un rire cruel indiquant que le pire restait à venir...


	44. Deuxième : De blanc et de rouge

**[.III. - Deuxième partie - ] Deuxième : De blanc et de rouge**

* * *

L'air printanier faisait danser sa chevelure couleur de neige, ses patins à roulettes glissant sur le bitume tapis de pétales de fleurs de cerisier, à cette période de l'année. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle savourait la brise sur son visage, son trajet rose pâle achevant de la mettre de bonne humeur, ses muscles enfin détendus.

Ce jour était spécial ; elle entamait aujourd'hui sa dernière année de lycée, du haut de ses seize ans ; une perspective aussi réjouissante qu'effrayante quand elle songeait à son avenir d'adulte tout proche. Elle avait dressé un plan de carrière en tête mais d'après son horoscope : _Une rencontre va tout chambouler, remettant en question tous vos projets d'avenir_ , avait conforté une drôle d'appréhension.

Elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses, n'était pas si crédule. Cela avait commencé par une sensation qui l'avait envahi dès la sonnerie de son réveil ; une boule dans son estomac s'était d'abord créée, puis nichée confortablement, l'empêchant d'avaler sereinement son petit-déjeuner malgré son habituel appétit d'ogre le matin. Sa mère s'était tout de suite inquiétée, remarquant la mine soucieuse, dans la cuisine. L'adolescente avait esquivé l'interrogatoire, associant son état à un stress de rentrée. Elle avait bu un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, saisit une pomme verte dans la corbeille de fruit, vérifiée une dernière fois qu'elle n'oubliait rien, enfilée ses patins, embrassée sa mère et était sorti, un gilet sous le bras.

Le vent se leva, pénétra son corps, une étreinte chaude et rassurante. "Tu ne crains rien", entendit-elle. Ce souffle chassa son inquiétude, son sourire ravi élargit en voyant sa meilleure amie agiter son bras gauche à l'entrée de l'établissement.

Elle accéléra.

[*]

Une journée riche en émotion, entre retrouvailles, récit de vacances, excitation teintée d'une nervosité contagieuse, touchait presque à sa fin. La jeune demoiselle avait supplié tout le long les aiguilles des cadrans de faire venir au plus vite le moment où elle pourrait enfin relâcher les nerfs de son corps tendu en retrouvant l'ambiance habituelle de son club ; l'équipe d'athlétisme s'entraînait sur la piste toutes les fins de cours, en période scolaire. Le recrutement n'avait pas encore commencé qu'elle trépignait d'impatience de voir les nouvelles recrues qu'elle se feraient un plaisir de guider, en rôle d'aîné qu'elle assumait.

Le club d'athlétisme ne jouissait malheureusement pas d'une grande popularité, contrairement à celui de théâtre, par exemple. Les adolescents n'aimaient pas beaucoup le sport ; ce constat grandissant l'attristait. Pour elle, il n'existait rien de mieux, harmonie de l'esprit et du corps humain. Une passion transmise par son père, dès son plus âge. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs responsable du club dont elle faisait partie ; c'était un homme à l'allure revêche, un peu bourru mais droit et juste, qui tentait de tirer le mieux de ses athlètes, elle en particulier : Il n'était pas question de favoritisme, elle savait qu'il voyait un vrai potentiel à exploité, brusquant parfois la sportive jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements. Elle finissait souvent vidée, à force d'appliquer ses conseils et directives. Un mal pour un bien tant elle se sentait progresser, au point d'espérer être remarquée par un recruteur universitaire, la propulsant, pourquoi pas, vers une carrière professionnelle.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle se voyait représenter son pays aux jeux olympiques.

Avec ses camarades, elle faisait des tours en petites foulés, son souffle régulier sortant d'entre ses lèvres. Qu'elle aimait ce sentiment de liberté, cette impression que ses muscles se réveillaient pour la première fois à chaque commande, cette cadence unie, cette appartenance, le tout représentant à la perfection sa personne. Elle n'aurait voulu échanger sa place pour rien au monde. Ses soucis de ce matin avaient disparus, elle était redevenue elle-même, ces instants précieux la rendant définitivement intouchable ; le vent allié avait emportés ses soucis, alléger le poids de son palpitant. Elle se reprocha d'avoir vacillé pour si peu et éclata de rire de sa temporaire crédulité. Ce rire donna des ailes, provoqua une accélération alors que la manager de l'équipe vociférait un "LAST !", ses mains placées en porte-voix, dans les recoins de sa bouche. Rapidement, elle aperçut son père, la main droite enfermant un chronomètre, la gauche tenant un bloc-notes ouvert sur la page qu'il noircissait jusqu'à entendre qu'il s'agissait du dernier tour.

Toujours dans sa course, elle doubla ses co-équipiers, propulsée vers la ligne blanche qui brillait plus que dans son souvenir, n'attendait qu'elle. Son pied gauche fut le premier à la franchir ; le bruit de son pas gonfla son cœur de bonheur, à tel point que ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'émotion. Elle réalisa alors combien cela avait manqué à sa vie, obligée de se tenir éloignée de ce bienfait pendant toute la durée des vacances, son père ayant ordonné le repos complet à la suite d'une mauvaise chute, désormais, plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les autres suivirent, félicitant au passage son débordement d'énergie, ce premier jour de rentrée. Elle souriait, en reprenant l'air, le dos légèrement cambré, les mains sur les hanches. Des pieds se placèrent en face des siens. Sa tête remonta vers une rousse aux cheveux longs attachés en chignon, ses pupilles couleurs bleu canard, presque recouverts par des mèches rebelles. Elle avait le bras tendu, la main tenant une serviette pour l'athlète qui la prit en la remerciant.

\- Rei ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux contenu d'une admiration sans limite, tu as été merveilleuse ! J'avais peur que ta blessure t'empêche d'attaquer cette année sereinement mais ça... C'était de l'art !

Rei Amamiya éclata de rire, rougissant un peu sous le compliment. Sa meilleure amie et accessoirement, manager de l'équipe d'athlétisme se prénommait Itsuka Kendo, une jeune fille de deux ans sa cadette très mature, doté d'un caractère doux mais fort, une fonceuse qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, se donnant les moyens pour réussir.

Déléguée de sa classe, elle était aussi sérieuse que drôle. La tête sur les épaules, le père de Rei l'avait choisie en connaissance de cause. Elle prenait son rôle très à cœur, s'était tout de suite entendu avec le reste de l'équipe, parfaitement intégrée ; ses encouragements, le soin qu'elle mettait à prendre soin des sportifs étaient touchant. Grâce à elle, Rei se sentait moins seule. Les autres filles du lycée peu intéressées pour permettre la création d'une équipe exclusivement féminine, elle représentait, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Itsuka, l'unique rose.

Itsuka s'approcha un peu plus et glissa à l'oreille de l'athlète :

\- Je crois que même ton père a été impressionné.

Elle doutait de cette pensée, sachant qu'il en fallait bien plus pour y arriver ; certitude confirmée lorsque celui-ci rabroua la façon dont elle avait distancée ses partenaires quand il avait expressément demandé des petites foulées. Rei s'excusa, sans perdre le sourire, habituée aux reproches de son père. Il ne le dira jamais mais il l'adorait, inquiété en réalité qu'elle n'eut trop forcé sur sa jambe en voie de guérison.

Elle rangea le matériel une fois l'entrainement terminé dans la salle dédiée, assistée de la manager ; cette dernière partageait le désarroi d'avoir été séparé de son petit ami, également dans l'équipe, pendant les vacances. Ils entretenaient une relation tenue secrète, de peur que le coach ne la vira si jamais au courant qu'elle sortait avec un de ces membres. La rouquine avait eu le coup de foudre pour un dénommé Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu ; coup de foudre qui aurait très bien pu ne jamais se transformer si, un beau jour, prise d'une envie de le crier en plein visage, tandis qu'il l'aidait au rangement du local, ne l'avait pas forcé à se déclarer, fatiguée de tous ses signaux envoyés resté sans réponse. Le garçon avouera plus tard n'avoir rien remarqué, trop dévoué à son entrainement.

Rei écoutait attentivement, un peu impressionnée qu'elle sembla aussi transfigurée par le sentiment dominant son cœur. Elle ne connaissait pas l'amour, même si plus âgée. Son vœu prenait tout l'espace, elle n'avait plus de place pour un tel engagement. Elle avait reçu des déclarations, lettres d'amour, toutes gentiment déclinées, loin de ce genre de préoccupation. Néanmoins, elle le regretta presque, sous les affirmations qu'il s'agissait là d'une très belle chose, si ce n'était la plus belle à vivre, rendant l'athlète qu'elle était un tout petit peu curieuse.

Une fois tout à la bonne place, Itsuka se rappela l'absence parentale à son domicile et sa conséquence directe : la décision de son frère d'organiser une petite fête le week-end, pour décompresser de sa première semaine à l'université. Elle ajouta, raillarde, que ses amis étaient tous des grosses têtes, par conséquent, cela ressemblerait plus à un cérémonial pompeux qu'à une fête. Elle adressa à son amie sa plus belle moue, la suppliant en silence de partager cette corvée avec elle.

L'aîné accepta, contente de prêter main forte.

[*]

Le reste de la semaine passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme si, sentant la nervosité de la demoiselle, le temps la narguait en s'écoulant cette fois plus vite quand elle voulait retarder la sa venue à la soirée fatidique. N'écoutant que son courage, vendredi soir, elle se présenta au domicile de son amie, une nervosité contenue, creusant sensiblement ses traits. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe bleu, seule tenue féminine de sa penderie et d'un gilet blanc, couvrant ses épaules. Ce fut la manager qui ouvrit, se jetant dans les bras de l'invitée la reconnaissant après quelques secondes de flottement, peu habituée à la voir en robe. La musique agressa ses oreilles, sitôt qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Le monde était déjà là, amenant l'interrogation si elle n'était pas la dernière à être arrivée. Les gens commençaient doucement à s'alcooliser, ce qui rendit la lycéenne un peu plus nerveuse, à la découverte de ce genre d'ambiance. A part la rouquine, elle ne connaissait personne.

Et elle se sentait floué. Cela ressemblait bien à une fête.

Au milieu de la soirée, elle réussit à s'éclipser derrière le domicile prendre une bouffé d'air. La maison avait beau être immense, tous les coins et recoins étaient pris d'assaut par des couples à la recherche d'un peu d'intimité ou des personnes éméchées voulant vomir tout l'alcool ingurgiter à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Itsuka lui avait malheureusement fossé compagnie très vite, dû à une migraine carabinée, déclenchée à son arrivée. Rei aurait pu s'en aller à ce moment-là mais la rareté de la situation, l'envie de connaitre ces ambiances universitaires dont elle espérait faire partie un jour prochain, l'avaient emporté.

Elle inspira profondément, soulagée de n'avoir rien d'autre qu'un calme presque olympien autour d'elle. Son ami élémentaire caressait agréablement le visage, une bise sur les deux joues ; le ciel étoilé brillait si fort qu'il se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle ne sortait pas le soir, négociant celle-ci la prudence, le retour pas trop tardif, avec son père. Un tel spectacle ne lui fit pas regretter d'avoir fait le déplacement. C'était le plus beau qu'elle eut jamais vu.

\- Elles se reflètent dans vos yeux.

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix grave derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour se voir observer par un homme imposant aux cheveux rouges, les yeux bleu turquoise, évoquant la mer, vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Elle rougit de la tête aux pieds et bégaya :

\- Par... Pardon ?

\- Les étoiles. Elles se reflètent dans vos yeux.

Rocailleuse, la voix possédait néanmoins une douceur que sa silhouette ne laissait pas deviner. Elle fut aussitôt enveloppée.

Retrouvant le plein usage de son verbal, elle ironisa :

\- C'est nul, comme technique de drague.

L'homme la regarda, les yeux plissés, donnant l'impression de décortiquer les lettres prononcées pour deviner les mots et le sens de sa phrase.

\- Je ne vous drague pas, déclara-t-il enfin. Je dis juste la vérité.

La sincérité qu'elle sentit derrière ces paroles la désarçonna et ramena la rougeur sur ses joues.

Rei se demanda soudain s'il était venu sous la commande de quelqu'un. Cet étudiant dénotait avec ceux qu'elle avait vu dans la maison de son amie : Aucune boisson alcoolisée dans les mains, le débit de la voix laissait penser qu'il s'en était tenu éloigné toute la soirée. Ses indices assemblés, elle conclut que, tout comme elle, il avait cherché un coin tranquille, loin de cette ambiance laquelle, visiblement, il ne voulait pas appartenir.

\- Je cherchais un endroit calme et je vous ai vu arrivé, expliqua-t-il, détaché.

Ses talents d'enquêtrice eurent le don d'évaporé son trouble.

\- Je m'appelle Rei Amamiya, se présenta-t-elle, en souriant légèrement.

\- Enji Todoroki.

Et ce fut tout, le silence retomba. Ils se contentèrent de regarder le ciel, chacun à leurs réflexions que rien ne dérangeait, pas même le bruit des verres cassés ou les voix de moins en moins compréhensible la soirée avançant.

Sans trop savoir le temps écoulé depuis leurs premières paroles, elle pensa à voix haute à rentrer, imaginant son père tourner en rond tel un lion en cage à leur domicile. Tout en se questionnant l'utilité de l'information pour l'étudiant, elle l'entendit se proposer de la raccompagner, probablement pour prolonger ce quelque chose qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux.

C'était troublant. Tout semblait sens dessus-dessous dans les tiroirs de ses émotions qu'elle s'appliquait pourtant à maintenir en ordre. Son raccompagnant titillait sa curiosité et cela la rendait différente ; plus assurée, elle osa demander ce qu'il étudiait, à l'université. Il répondit encore de ce ton laconique être dans le département scientifique. La façon dont elle reçue cette réponse l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans ses investigations, ils plongèrent dans le silence de leur marche synchronisée douce et tranquille.

Arrivés devant chez elle, elle le remercia. Il hocha la tête, indifférent. Il voyait là une occasion d'accomplir une bonne action. Étrangement, elle fut vexée qu'il ne s'en cachait pas. Cette chose particulière n'avait été donc ressenti seulement par elle.

Elle rentra précipitamment, après un "Au revoir" plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 _De toute façon, je ne le reverrai jamais,_ se dit-elle en se mettant au lit _._

[*]

Le regard gris l'entourait toujours lorsque Enji Todoroki pénétra à son tour son appartement. Il avait été troublé par cette couleur où s'étaient reflété les étoiles. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était troublé, cela l'irritait. Il était allé à cette soirée, fatigué d'entendre qu'il n'avait que les études en tête, pour voir ce qu'il manquait, apparemment vitale au reste des étudiants ; sorte d'expérience à laquelle il s'était livré. Le résultat fut sans équivoque : Inutile et sans intérêt.

Et puis elle avait débarqué à l'instant où il se disait vouloir rentrer. Et il était resté. Et il l'avait raccompagnée. Il ne comprenait pas cet agissement aussi bizarre que sa soudaine envie de rester à ses côtés. Agir de manière si impulsive ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était du genre réfléchi, retournant toutes les conséquences d'une action avant son exécution. Pragmatique, l'adjectif qui le définissait le mieux.

D'après ce qu'il avait relevé de ses observations, c'était une lycéenne, plus vieille que lui d'une année, pas très à l'aise, dans les endroits ou situations inconnues. Il sourit de l'ironie, elle semblait curieusement à l'aise avec lui. Conscient tout à coup de son attitude absurde, dénuée de tout bon sens, Il oublia cette fille, son nom, par la pensée qu'il ne le reverrait de toute façon jamais.

Le remous perçu dans ses émotions allait devoir être effacé. Hors de question qu'il se laissa ainsi entraîner vers cette inconnue ; des préoccupations aussi futiles ne viendraient pas entraver son objectif. Il avait été façonné dans le but de sa réalisation.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Souffla une voix douce derrière lui.

Il stoppa le geste de retirer son pantalon en l'entendant. La personne à qui elle appartenait était censée passer cette nuit ?

\- On m'a dit que tu étais à une soirée d'étudiant, enchaîna-t-elle. C'était bien ?

Il haussa les épaules. Rien de particulier à signaler, affirma-t-il.

\- J'espère que tu sauras te montrer reconnaissant, de t'avoir autorisé à y aller...

C'était donc pour ça qu'il était là...

\- Oui, Monsieur.

La voix s'enquit de savoir si le projet avançait bien. Enji répondit par l'affirmative. Cela prendra du temps mais tout se passait comme prévu. Elle lui rappela son rendez-vous à ne pas rater, le lendemain dans la matinée. Il n'avait pas oublié, y serait à l'heure.

La personne s'avança alors vers lui, sourit en finissant de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à te mettre au lit, Enji...

Enji Todoroki avait une silhouette impressionnante, à quinze ans : Une poussée pour quiconque le voyait, le pensait plus âgé, un adulte, ne montrant d'apparence aucune émotion. Il avait survécu ainsi pendant toutes ses éprouvantes années d'existence et cela lui réussissait bien.

Mais parfois, parfois seulement, les circonstances rappelaient qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui ne s'était jamais vraiment débarrassé de sa peur...

[*]

Le lendemain, Itsuka passa la matinée à quémander le pardon de sa meilleure amie, malgré l'assurance répétée de celle-ci que ce n'était pas grave, prévoir une migraine était impossible. Au détour d'une énième excuse, la rousse remarqua le rayonnement de sa sportive, en demanda la raison, la curiosité prenant tout à coup le dessus. Rei nia de son mieux, pas suffisamment pour que la manager laissa tomber. Le rouge recouvrant l'ensemble de son visage en indicateur, incita à creuser plus profondément cette attitude inhabituelle. L'athlète rendit les armes la première et raconta sa rencontre avec le géant au ton monocorde, Enji Todoroki, avouant même le trouble que sa compagnie avait suscitée en elle.

En entendant cela, la rouquine poussa un cri si strident que toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elles. Rapidement, Rei saisit le poignet de son amie et l'entraîna dans les toilettes féminines.

Désormais accoudée au lavabo, souriant de toutes ses dents, Itsuka affirma, sûre d'elle :

\- Tu as eu le coup de foudre !

Une mine dubitative orna le visage de Rei.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je...

Sa précieuse amie leva la main pour l'empêcher de continuer :

\- Amamiya Rei ! Crois-moi, tu parles à la pro du coup de foudre, je peux te faire toute la liste des symptômes, je connais ça par cœur, je suis passée par là, je te le rappelle !

\- Je ne le connais même pas !

La manager rit en pointant le doigt vers le cœur de sa meilleure amie aux cheveux blancs :

\- Il s'en fiche, lui.

Rei réfléchissait toujours au sens de ces paroles quand, à l'entrée des portes de son lycée, dans la masse de sortie, elle crut voir une silhouette se détacher du reste, des cheveux rouges, des yeux bleus glacé, ce manteau... Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Enji Todoroki. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Pose nonchalante, dos au mur du bâtiment scolaire, il regardait le reste des lycéens d'une expression indéfinissable, l'œil critique, à la fois curieux et navré, en détenteur d'un quelconque savoir qu'ils ignoraient. Leurs yeux finirent par se trouver, après une éternité. Le cœur de Rei cessa de battre une seconde, une longue seconde où elle mesura toute la signification des paroles de sa meilleure amie ; l'air devint lourd, puis manquant, son cœur avait cessé toute activité, son sang n'irriguait plus du tout son cerveau figé. Seules ses jambes fonctionnaient, se dirigèrent vers lui.

A sa hauteur, elle voulut poser la question mais se trouva dans l'incapacité d'articuler les mots.

[*]

C'était étrange, vraiment étrange. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi confus. Il était à présent devant elle, à la recherche de cette brillance grise ensorceleuse.

La veille pourtant, il l'avait oubliée, cette douleur s'était chargée de la chasser de sa mémoire. Toutefois, dès l'ouverture de son regard, l'appel avait résonné. Un murmure d'abord, le poussant à glaner toutes informations possible sur la localisation du lycée où elle pouvait se trouver. Un travail pour lequel il perdit un temps précieux, à chercher le nom de l'organisateur de la fête, aller à sa rencontre, ignorant son dédain. Il l'avait interrogé de but en blanc s'il connaissait une certaine Rei Amamiya, présente à la soirée. Sans cacher son étonnement, son vis-à-vis avait répondu que oui, une athlète, la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Sans détour, il avait ensuite demandé l'adresse du lycée où elles étaient scolarisées. L'homologue étudiant avait questionné à son tour ce qu'un scientifique de sa trempe pouvait bien faire de cette indication. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il avait gardé le silence. Après l'avoir observé comme s'il était fou, l'organisateur avait consentit enfin à partager l'information.

Cette perte de son précieux temps l'irrita aussi fort que ce besoin mystérieux.

Son rendez-vous fini, le murmure s'était entre-temps transformé en cri. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement vers lui, son esprit sous la déroute de sa démarche.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Ah, sans doute constater qu'elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt ; l'hypnose avait visiblement cessée, il allait pouvoir repartir à ses affaires bien plus importantes, à plus grand enjeux. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été façonné. Ses émotions étaient une gêne qu'il s'était efforcé d'enterrer... Il n'avait rien à faire devant cette fille.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait de face, sous la lumière solaire, il se demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé à ce gris. Il ne brillait plus du tout. Les cheveux blancs dansaient gracieusement, recouvrant le visage poupin de sa propriétaire. Il était beau d'ailleurs, aussi blanc que sa chevelure ; l'innocence irradiait ses traits et sans le vouloir, il se sentit l'envier.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, s'entendit-il dire.

Rei rougit, touchée du tutoiement mais interrogative de ces mots dont elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre la totale signification. A en juger par l'expression incrédule de son imposant visiteur, elle n'était pas la seule. Soudain, l'incrédulité laissa place à la peur, qui, progressivement, contracta petit à petit sa figure : Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa glande sudoripare s'affola, les gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front. Il se mit à reculer, secouant la tête, tétanisé. Il se détourna et détala aussi vite que cela fut possible, la laissant ainsi, à l'entrée vide de son lycée.

[*]

Enji Todoroki courait à en perdre haleine, il voulait fuir Rei Amamiya. Cette fille était trop dangereuse, capable de le détourner, de lire, voir ses blessures, de les guérir. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'une telle chose se produise. Si elle retirait le voile de ses yeux, alors...

Tous ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien.

Il ralentit, s'arrêta à bout de souffle, sur le trottoir d'une rue, le cœur battant, le bruit assourdissant des voitures autour de lui. Il eut l'impression de sentir les battements pour la première fois de sa vie, ce son tambourinant à ses oreilles, cette douleur dans sa cage thoracique, confirmations de son intuition. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à tout ceci jusqu'à présent, pourquoi maintenant...

Tout arrivait si vite, sa tête tournait violemment. Après des années, il avait réussi à sortir de cet endroit sous la promesse que rien ne viendrait entraver les attentes de Monsieur et voilà que cette fille chamboulait tout, subitement. Si cela se savait, Monsieur serait si en colère qu'il annulerait l'accord passé, le contraignant de retourner sous la surveillance de tous ces médecins-scientifiques, dans ce laboratoire. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, perdrait définitivement la raison alors qu'il s'épuisait déjà à prouver qu'il était tout sauf humain.

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un prototype.

Prototype Zéro.


	45. Troisième : Hanté

**[.III. - Deuxième partie] Troisième : Hanté**

* * *

Enji Todoroki savait. Il l'avait distinctement senti, la dangerosité de sa fréquentation éventuelle avec cette fille aux cheveux de neige. C'était mal pour tout un tas de raisons qu'il passait à lister dans sa tête, pour se convaincre de s'en tenir éloigner. Pourtant, il la cherchait sans cesse, jusque dans ses songes. Une étude, et rien de plus, c'était tout ce que cette adolescente représentait, excuse qu'il avait inventée pour se justifier.

Pour le moment, c'était un secret, il ne laissait rien paraître devant Monsieur, le moindre faux pas conduirait à une surveillance rapprochée, qu'il préférait éviter. Il était méticuleux, prudent, rusé. L'objet de ses recherches ignorait être épier depuis ce jour-là. Le chercheur se réveillait tôt pour tenter de l'apercevoir pendant ses trajets et quand il le pouvait, dans son lycée. Ils leur arrivait de se croiser du regard, il manquait de vigilance parfois, occupé à la contempler. Des secondes rapides, fugaces, de l'ordre hallucinatoire pour le sujet.

Ce n'était pas un comportement anormal. Le scientifique voulait comprendre ce changement qu'il subissait. Personne n'avait piqué sa curiosité, avant. Il l'observait, tantôt en colère, tantôt franchement troublé par ce qu'elle dégageait dont elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience. Une innocence, suscitant des attitudes pour le moins étonnantes chez lui : Il se surprenait par exemple à sourire en entendant son rire cristallin, à l'encourager, la voyant s'entraîner... Pour lui, adolescent ambitieux à l'objectif défini, ces frivolités constituaient le summum de la perte de temps mais, quand bien même conscient de son comportement stupide, il était impossible de résister à ces sensations étranges, bien accrochées à mesure qu'il la filait. Quelque chose relevant de l'obsession, indésirée, mais incontrôlée.

Sa vie entière était réduite à une équation prenant les traits de Rei Amamiya. Peu importait ses connaissances, elles semblaient toutes d'aucunes utilité devant les réactions de son corps, le torrent d'émotion qu'il ressentait, lorsqu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Il voulait la connaître dans le seul but d'aspirer son innocence, s'en abreuver sans limite ; un vampire plantant ses crocs dans le cou de sa victime. Il enviait tellement cet aspect qu'il en devenait capricieux.

Il avait juré, ne pas montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit ; l'objectif de Monsieur restait l'unique priorité. La base de son existence avait été posé dès son enfance, souffrant mille maux avant de l'intégrer complètement. Maintenant que c'était fait, cette demoiselle venait le hanter si fort qu'il n'était plus possible de l'ignorer. Tout son être appelait sa présence, quitte à rester dissimulé.

Elle, l'avait oublié. Elle se consacrait à sa scolarité, ses entraînements, ses amis ; cette rencontre n'avait ébranler que lui et de s'en apercevoir jour après jour amenait une colère sourde : Il n'avait rien demandé, mieux, s'il le pouvait, il reviendrait à ce moment décisif en choisissant cette fois de ne pas se rendre à cette soirée, tant pis pour l'expérience. Il n'avait pas assez bien calculé les risques, trop confiant que rien ni personne ne l'atteindrait jamais, certitude de n'être qu'un cobaye tout juste sorti de son laboratoire. Prototype Zéro, sa véritable identité.

Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de tenir cette promesse. L'illusion de l'arrogance, ce qu'il avait vécu avant sa sortie l'avait temporairement protégé, parvenant à l'enfouir profondément, à ne plus s'encombrer de ses souvenirs d'un autre temps. Son premier contact avec cette forme de protection, avait eu lieu le soir du commencement de ces humiliations, dans cette époque où il pleurait encore que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer ; il avait réalisé être seul complètement seul, son aversion envers les sentiments humains renforcé. Dès cet instant, il avait décidé de redoubler d'effort afin de s'en débarrasser, passer pour un mort-vivant.

Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu sa rencontre avec cette adolescente, encore moins l'effet néfaste qu'elle aurait sur lui. Rei gênait sa résolution, avait interrompu le processus en l'imprégnant de plus en plus de ces choses oubliés. Qu'elle eut été un écran de fumée, son arrogance avait toujours eue une saveur douce, salvatrice. C'était elle qui l'avait prise sous son aile, véritable bouclier devenu branlant devant cette demoiselle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer.

Que faire maintenant ? Il voguait en terre inconnue. Il ne décidait plus de rien désormais. Elle le menait entièrement à la baguette sans se douter, il attendait le moindre signe de sa part. Dans le fond, il identifiait son désir sombre d'être trouvé par l'humaine, que celle-ci se jettât ensuite d'elle-même sous ses canines avides et assoiffés.

[*]

Rei Amamiya était hantée par le visage de Enji Todoroki. Elle le voyait absolument partout : en sortant de chez elle, parfois au lycée, pendant ses entraînements. Si l'amour ressemblait à ça, elle s'en serait bien passé, de cette impression de perdre pied, à force d'être victime d'hallucinations à répétition. Elle le voyait même dans ses rêves ; il ne disait rien, se contentait de l'observer de son bleu glacé. Même au travers de son sommeil, elle ressentait sa solitude, l'enfant apeuré sous des allures d'adulte. Sa réaction à leur dernière rencontre n'avait fait que renforcé cette sensation. Une prétention certaine s'était emparée d'elle en décidant de l'aider, le moment venu, sachant d'ores et déjà que le destin le mettrait à nouveau sur sa route. Une intuition que ses brèves secondes où elle pensait l'apercevoir n'avait fait que resserrer. Ils se reverraient pour de bon.

En attendant, se dépatouiller avec tout ce chamboulement sentimental n'était pas une mince affaire. Son père avait d'ailleurs remarqué une perturbation dans sa façon de courir, son comportement général. Il la trouvait moins impliquée, distraite et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer de sa voix enrouée, à force de crier sur l'ensemble de son équipe.

Itsuka, dans le secret, tentait de l'aiguiller, l'empêchait de partir trop loin, emportée dans ses tempêtes émotionnelles. Roc qui tenait contre vents et marées, la precieuse amie répétait qu'elle devait se concentrer sur les choses qu'elle pouvait contrôler, sans se laisser aller au fantasme de ce qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais plus. Au vu de la réaction du géant que Rei narra le jour d'après, la cadette en apparence avait fait son choix, reléguant le coup de foudre à simple rencontre insipide, dont il ne fallait plus rien espérer.

Intérieurement, l'aîné remerciait la manager de remettre tout en place, elle en avait besoin. La journée, cela fonctionnait presque : Elle parvenait à se concentrer sur ses cours. En revanche, il y avait presque quotidiennement cette seconde où elle croyait le voir, à l'extérieur du lycée ou lors de ses morceaux sportifs. Son imagination se payait même le luxe de l'habiller différemment, comme si son cerveau connaissait ses goûts vestimentaire. Elle savait que c'était impossible mais pendant une autre micro seconde, leurs yeux se trouvaient. Le bleu dans son gris. Le gris dans son bleu. Parfois à ses côtés, Itsuka ne voyait rien, ce qui, forcée de l'admettre au vu du gabarit de l'homme de ses pensées, était difficile à croire.

Imaginer qu'il ne se laissât capter que par elle, toutes ses visions en appels du géant, aurait été démentielle. De temps à autre, lorsque ces questions l'envahissaient, elle se traitait de folle et composait le numéro de sa meilleure amie, qui en décrochant, endossait à la perfection le rôle de voix de la raison.

[*]

Avec les années, le sentiment de méfiance que Enji ressentait envers le Docteur Garaki ne s'était pas vraiment atténuer. Nonobstant grâce à lui, le cobaye avait appris à porter le masque de l'éternel impassible, d'une grande nécessité dans sa vie en dehors de ces quatre murs. Par conséquent, il éprouvait une sorte de reconnaissance, sans que cela ne fasse tomber les siens. Le vieux scientifique posait toujours des questions horriblement banales à toutes les séances, devenues à force insultantes. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il désespérait de connaître. Monsieur l'avait laissé échapper, lors d'une de ses séances "d'apprentissage", la raison de sa venue, son enfermement.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas moyen de se souvenir de cette nuit, un bandeau impossible à retirer obscurcissait sa mémoire. A toutes ses tentatives apparaissait une migraine si forte qu'il perdait connaissance, Monsieur avait décrété par conséquent leurs arrêts complet.

De plus, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils s'en débarrasserait une fois obtenu ce qu'ils attendaient de lui alors qu'il tenait désespérément à la vie. Résilient en dépit de ce qu'il pouvait subir, subirait à l'avenir, son objectif d'absorber le savoir du monde ne changeait pas. Si celui de Monsieur pouvait l'y aider, alors, soit. Il retarderait simplement au maximum l'abattement de cette épée de Damoclès.

Tout aurait été plus simple si une certaine lycéenne ne passait pas son temps à apparaître de façon tout à fait indésirable dans son esprit tourmenté. Elle l'appelait, le narguait, trouvait la faille de sa résistance et il finissait par aller vers elle. Eux ne devaient surtout pas la voir, que ce soit dans sa tête, ses pensées. Il s'appliquait à camoufler, effacer sa présence, son aura, revêtait son habillement invisible, chargeait l'air d'une pesanteur suffocante dans laquelle il avait appris à respirer, depuis longtemps apprivoisée.

Toutefois il se rendait à l'évidence, au fil de ses filatures, l'innocente adolescente rendait désormais difficile l'évolution dans cette atmosphère.

Une preuve de toute l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur lui, une preuve que si elle était découverte, ce serait un danger de plus à gérer. Tant que l'étudiant ne se montrait pas à sa vue, ils n'auraient pas conscience de son existence, tout irait bien. Il fallait reprendre le contrôle de cette situation sans plus tarder avant que cela ne dégénère, il en avait conscience. Son corps, son mental, ou son cœur, nul ne l'empêcherait d'arrêter, une fois toutes ses données récoltés. Heureusement, le masque accomplissait son office, parfait déguisement, ils n'y voyaient que du feu. En revanche, il devait se dépêcher, le temps commençait à manquer.

Le Docteur retenta de savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose dont l'ancien prototype aurait eu envie de parler. A nouveau, Enji secoua la tête. La prétendue bonhomie de l'homme au crâne dégarni le rendait nauséeux, rappelant qu'il ne devait pas considérer cette liberté comme acquise ; il était seulement en sursis.

Le signal strident de la sonnette annonçant la fin de séance ne tarda pas à retentir. Le patient se leva calmement ; des mouvements trop brusques pourraient les alerter qu'il devait se rendre à un endroit précis. Il remercia le médecin et sortit encore calmement. Une fois dehors et assez loin, il respira une bouffé d'air et son masque commença à s'effriter. Il laissa l'impatience le gagner quand il pensa à celle qu'il allait retrouver. Rei. Son secret. Son obsession. L'air devint respirable à nouveau, son monde reprit des couleurs chatoyantes. Avec un peu de chance, il apercevrait sa maintenant tendre malédiction, à la sortie du lycée, le sourire sur son visage irradié.

Dès qu'il la voyait, ses yeux posés sur sa silhouette, il oubliait presque sa situation, son passé horrible, la douleur lancinante de ses cicatrices. Il suffisait qu'il se perdit dans ses yeux gris innocents pour sentir cette onde de chaleur l'envahir, imploser de toute part à l'intérieur de son enveloppe charnelle, une sensation dont elle était totalement dépendante.

Elle était en cela importante qu'il se sentait comme vivre, pour la première fois, rien qu'en la regardant. Il fallait néanmoins la protéger de lui et du reste.

Lorsqu'il était réduit à simple quoi que précieux sujet, Monsieur avait demandé qu'il annota tout ce qu'il ressentait au long de sa journée mais il n'avait jamais tenu le stylo ; il n'éprouvait rien, attendait simplement la fin de son calvaire, sonné par ce marché fatidique. Depuis, il noircissait des pages de sentiments confus, à l'image de ses phrases insensés, même pour lui, en dépit de sa grande intelligence. Il y couchait sa rage de ressentir des émotions aussi encombrantes que contradictoires, confessant de drôles de sensations, sentiments, équivalant à la pire des tortures.

Il arriva enfin. Comme il l'avait prédit, elle sortait tout juste accompagnée de sa rousse de meilleure amie, toutes les deux bavardant joyeusement. Il n'y avait pas entrainement aujourd'hui, Rei allait rentrer directement. Quelque chose, au loin, l'alerta qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la suivre. Ces petits instants au goût sucré devaient peut-être être quotidien mais toujours modéré. S'il continuait, il pourrait amèrement le regretter.

Il le savait. Il le savait et pourtant, prudemment derrière elle, il se maudit de continuer quasiment tous les jours. Sentait-elle sa présence malgré la prudence ? Sans doute que non, ou elle demanderait d'arrêter ce qu'elle percevrait comme un jeu pervers. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça, en fin de compte. Un jeu à son nom, dont il ne comprenait pas la moindre règle.

Il la plaignait, saisissant parfaitement le caractère malsain de son comportement mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Il lui dirait un jour, se le promit, quand il sera prêt à affronter son gris à n'en pas douter accusateur.

[*]

Monsieur le percevait un peu trop fortement : Son prototype cachait quelque chose depuis quelques semaines ; il le connaissant suffisamment pour ne pas se rendre compte. Il ignorait en revanche de quoi il s'agissait précisément, mais c'était persistant. Il avait décidé de le laisser agir à sa guise, tout à ses trouvailles et autres expériences de la vie en dehors du laboratoire, son jeune scientifique ayant juré que cette nouveauté n'entraverait pas ce pourquoi il avait été modelé. Monsieur en plus de cette condition, avait exigé sa disponibilité trois fois par semaine.

Des moments que l'adulte trouvait privilégiés, précieux, hors d'atteinte, depuis ce premier soir où il avait percée ses défenses, allant au-delà de ses pleurs, ses gémissements craintifs, ses cris de douleurs. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en tirer ce qu'il désirait. Dès lors, profondément marqué, l'enfant ne pleurait, ne résistait plus.

Il l'avait bien élevé : Ce petit génie savait faire preuve d'une obéissance dévouée, de tous les instants. Quand il exigeait sa présence, son sujet se présentait sans discuter ; quand il en avait après son corps, pas un son, quel qu'il soit, ne sortait de sa bouche. Il aimait prendre son temps avec lui, explorer, constater la façon dont le réceptacle réagissait à ses gestes, tandis que l'hôte gardait les yeux fermés. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître ce qu'il lui passait par la tête durant ces moments, malheureusement, son corps seul répondait, ses pensées restaient inaccessibles.

Il regarda sa montre. Le savant était en retard, cela ne lui ressemblait et il ne put retenir un sourire. Serait-il devenu parent d'un enfant désobéissant ? Dans ce cas, il le punirait, mais pas tout de suite, il attendrait l'opportunité idéale. Elle viendrait, comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

Il soupira, déçu et se dirigea vers la sortie.

[*]

Elle crut le voir à nouveau. Elle avait tourné la tête vers la droite au moment de passer la porte de chez elle, il semblait être là. Encore cette micro seconde. Encore le bleu dans son gris, le gris dans son bleu, le temps d'un clignement d'œil. Elle rêvait éveillée, plus rien n'allait.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, s'eut déchaussée, elle entendit la voix de son père, l'appelant de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers la salle où ses deux parents attablés, adoptaient la même posture assise, mains croisées sur la table. La petite cuisine eut l'air de se rétrécir un peu plus lorsqu'elle prit place en face d'eux.

Ils commencèrent, à la recherche tous les deux de la raison derrière ces étrangetés, qu'ils pressentaient clairement en elle. Ils la trouvaient absorbée, lointaine, comportement trop inhabituel pour ne pas être remarqué et s'en inquiéter. Son père ajouta que ses temps au chronomètre devenaient de plus en plus mauvais, sans signe d'amélioration. Il prévint : Si elle n'était plus capable de se consacrer entièrement à son entrainement, elle pouvait dire adieu à son rêve.

Elle voulut répliquer que ce qui se passait ne concernait qu'elle uniquement ; ils n'avaient pas à exiger l'entrée d'un accès personnel, interdit. Elle se contint néanmoins, détestant la pensée de les blesser avec des paroles pouvant échappées sous la dictée d'une émotion trop forte, qu'elle regretterait plus tard : après tout, elle aimait ses parents plus que tout au monde, ils ne pensaient pas à mal en agissant ainsi, loin de là.

Pour autant, ils avaient une tendance à une surprotection étouffante, surtout ces dernières semaines. Elle était fille unique, centre de leur monde, statut qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Elle rêvait de liberté, sans devoir sans arrêt discuter la moindre démarche. Cela devenait en plus insultant ; vraisemblablement, ils n'avaient aucune confiance en elle, pas assez en tout cas, pour la croire capable de prendre ses propres décisions, en petite fille qu'ils ne cessait de voir en elle.

Les tirades continuaient, elle écoutait sans broncher, hochait parfois la tête. Ils ne s'enquirent pas une fois de son ressenti et elle put disposer lorsque la fin arriva, se retirant dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

[*]

Rei avait fui sa maison sans prévenir personne. Elle n'avait jamais fait pareille chose ; jeune demoiselle bien élevée, la culpabilité l'avait fait hésiter, jusqu'à sa prise de décision irrévocable. Ce soir-là, à cause de cette discussion qui n'avait de sa perception, pas eu lieu d'être, un besoin irrévérencieux l'avait poussé à sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre, une fois la nuit tombée. Une envie de s'isoler, loin de tout.

Elle se dirigea vers un endroit affectionné par son père et elle en particulier ; une plage, surplombée d'une colline, qui une fois escaladée, offrait une vue imprenable sur la mer et son horizon. Le temps de quelques minutes, elle se perdrait dans leur contemplation, oubliant ses parents, ce petit enfant répondant au nom de Enji Todoroki.

Une fois arrivée, elle grimpa sans difficulté, ses réflexes d'athlète aidant, respirant déjà l'air iodé. Une fois en haut, elle ferma les yeux ses cheveux au gré du vent léger. Tout la tension de son corps s'évapora. Elle sourit. Elle était bien.

Soudain, elle le sentit. Il était là ; il l'observait ; des frissons parcoururent sa peau ; elle ne se sentait pas en danger toutefois, la situation paraissait étrange. Peut-être était-ce dû à la nuit qui mettait tous ses sens en alertes ; cette fois, elle pouvait discerner son aura imposante.

Les vagues se déchaînèrent d'un coup, le vent se leva, violent. La nature elle-même voulait l'empêcher, retarder ce point de non-retour. Ils ne devaient pas se voir à nouveau ou les conséquences seraient dramatiques. Eux, l'ignoraient, tandis que le géant était incapable de détourner les yeux de cet être innocent, fragile, beau, à la lutte pour garder son équilibre.

Elle le perdit subitement ; ses jambes flanchèrent sous la poussée du vent trop fort. Elle poussa un cri, propulser vers l'arrière. La roche glissait dû aux vagues déchaînées, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher une chute mortelle.

Se sentant tombée, elle hurla le seul nom s'imposant à son esprit vide.

\- ENJI !

Presque aussitôt, elle sentit des doigts saisir son poignet dans un bruit sec, ferma les yeux, le soulagement d'être sauvée l'inondant alors qu'il l'attira hors de danger, refermant ses bras puissant autour d'elle. Le rugissement des vagues s'arrêta d'un coup, le vent cessa de souffler.

Les deux jeunes gens n'entendaient plus que leurs respirations saccadés, le son de leurs palpitants tels des chevaux fous au galop, sur le point d'éclater. Le corps secoué, les mains tremblantes de la lycéenne s'accrochaient aussi fort que l'étudiant la maintenait serré contre lui.

D'un mouvement, ils plongèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

La nature avait échouée.

Le gris dans son bleu, le bleu dans son gris.

La spirale de souffrance de ces deux-là démarra son cycle.


	46. Quatrième : Clair-Obscur (Cycle 1)

**_Note de moi_ **_**:** J'écris peu de notes mais celle-ci est importante. __! ATTENTION !_ _Il m'a été difficile à écrire, surtout sa dernière scène que les plus sensibles-jeunes d'entre vous devrait éviter de lire. Bien que j'ai déjà prévenu que cette histoire n'était pas pour tous, ladite scène est dure.  
Des bisous doux ^^_

* * *

 **[III - Deuxième partie -] Quatrième : Clair-Obscur (Cycle 1)**

* * *

La flamme commença à émettre de sa douce lumière, se dandinant avec lenteur, en sécurité, apaisée, au rythme du souffle à ses côtés. Froid, il la chatouillait sensiblement, veillant à en contrôler la régularité.

 _" Tu as toujours été là, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis ce soir-là, tu m'observais. Ce que je pensais illusions étaient en fait réalité. Tu n'as pas encore répondu à cette question posée, lorsque tu m'en a parlé : Pourquoi ne te montrais-tu pas ?"_

 _" Je ne pouvais pas, je n'ai le droit d'être près de toi. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas, Rei. Que m'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi me hantes-tu à ce point ? Tu refuses de partir, au contraire tu t'insinues plus encore. Une vague qui me submerge, contre laquelle je n'ai pas la force de lutter malgré mon souhait de te repousser. Tu m'inondes, tu me remplis mais sais-tu, tendre et douce malédiction à quel point c'est mal pour toi d'être avec moi ?'_

 _" Je le sais, le ressens à nos rendez-vous, mon intuition m'alerte de rester loin ; je passe outre, c'est plus fort que moi, tu m'apparaît tel un animal blessé que j'aimerai sauver, comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi. Je te dois la vie, mon doux géant. Après ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Tu es devenu mon souffle, le moteur de mon cœur, le sang dans mes veines, ma marque au fer, une de mes raisons de vivre."_

 _" Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je t'ai menti au sujet de mes parents, tant d'autre chose que tu n'imagines même pas. Je me suis inventé une vie. Le genre que j'aurai imaginé avoir, si j'avais pu être entouré de tout l'amour parental, choyé, soutenu, en marche vers son rêve... tout est faux. Je n'ai fait que te garder près de moi par égoïsme, je voulais apprendre. M'abreuver de ce qui te rends si particulière à mes yeux, cette innocence en toi. J'ai l'impression de me sentir vivant à tes côtés, je l'avoue. Mais je me sers de toi, aussi. Cette comédie a toutefois assez durée, nous ne devons plus nous voir. Tu serais en danger, si nous ne nous éloignons pas pour de bon, pourrais même perdre la vie, je ne veux que cela se produise. Je suis, resterai une simple machine aux rouages défectueux, malgré la découverte d'un mécanisme nouveau, toi en pièce maîtresse, l'inconnue, cherchant à s'emboîter, relier le tout. Nous le savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. Je t'en veux, je te hais même parfois, de m'avoir rendu les battements de cet organe appelé cœur dont je pensais être dépourvu ; me permettre de voir les couleurs de mon monde presque beau, maintenant capable d'identifier le moindre son ; sentir l'odeur de la vie aux alentours... Tout ceci, c'est grâce à toi, précisément la raison pour laquelle, nous devons prendre nos distances. Je ne veux pas te faire courir un risque pareil impunément, sous prétexte que tu m'es devenue indispensable."_

 _" Quoi que l'avenir me réserve, je ne me l'imagine pas sans toi. Regarde où nous sommes : Cette plage, notre tournant, là où tout a repris sa place. Je t'ai demandé de venir, j'avais quelque chose à te dire, je suis incapable d'articuler un mot ; nous regardons le soleil se coucher sans rien dire, l'air est doux, caressant. Je suis bien, malgré les souvenirs douloureux qui refont inévitablement surface. Ta présence m'apaise. Je sais que tu lis en moi, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Il s'est passé tellement de chose en un an... Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et cela a pris toute la place. J'ai eu mon diplôme mais je ne cours plus. Mon père m'a jeté dehors lorsque j'ai refusé d'intégrer cette université prête à me recruter... aujourd'hui, je suis en paix, le passé derrière, je m'assume pleinement en grande partie parce que tu m'en as donné le courage, l'envie, silencieusement. Ta compagnie continuelle, ton écoute parlaient à ta place. Cet accident m'a aidé à réaliser que je passais à côté de trop de chose, me contentant de suivre le chemin que mes parents avaient tracé. Tout est différent, désormais. J'ai l'impression de m'être trouvée. Je suis fière de mes choix, ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, j'en conviens, mais je ne regrette rien."_

 _" Je t'ai caché tellement de blessures impossible à partager. Si tu en savais le quart, tu t'enfuirai en courant. J'ai trop honte pour t'en dévoiler ne serait-ce qu'un infime aperçu. Je ne suis même pas sûr de mon humanité. J'ai essayé d'être aussi présent que possible pendant cette année où nous nous sommes cherchés ; je t'ai écouté ou je suis simplement resté assis à tes côtés en silence... J'ai fini par comprendre, ce sont des sensations, réactions, que tu as dupliqué pour les intégrer en moi, je ne peux rien t'apporter si ce n'est la souffrance. N'aie pas d'attente, d'aucune sorte. Comprends-tu, ma douce obsession ? Le bonheur que tu es en droit d'exiger, je serai incapable de te l'apporter, il y a bien trop de failles. Monsieur est au courant pour toi, je le sens. Il ne l'exprime pas, c'est inutile. Il attends le bon moment pour t'atteindre. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire et moi... je serai incapable de te protéger."_

 _" Je te sens distant, plus que d'habitude. De quoi as-tu si peur, pourquoi tiens-tu à t'éloigner ? Qu'importe ton passé, c'est l'avenir que je veux construire avec toi et personne d'autre. Que tu décides que les portes me soient à jamais fermées, je l'accepterai, me ferai une raison. Ne me repousse pas. Je suis persuadée que nous pouvons être heureux ensemble, j'aimerai essayer. "_

 _" Je suis dangereux, ne le vois-tu pas ? Je vis dans le but de réaliser le souhait de Monsieur. Je suis son esclave et il est mon maître. C'est ça, la réalité, Rei. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans cette étrange relation. S'il m'ordonne de m'éloigner de toi, je le ferai. S'il me disait de te faire du mal, je m'exécuterai. Ce sentiment que tu définis comme l'amour n'est rien qu'un banal caprice d'adolescente guidé par de stupides émotions humaines."_

La flamme vacilla quelques secondes puis se tint droite.

 _" Ce même caprice qui t'a poussé à me suivre durant des semaines ? J'aurai probablement dû prendre peur, quand tu me l'as avoué, cela n'a pas été le cas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Je savais qu'on se reverrait. Tu m'as sauvée, cela a balayé toutes mes interrogations. Si tu ne m'avais pas suivi ce soir-là, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. J'ai la conviction que nous sommes_ _fait l'un pour l'autre._ _"_

 _"Non, Rei... Tu te trompes, je ne suis fait pour personne et surtout pas pour toi. Je te détruirai. Tu as chamboulée mes plans, je ne sais pas comment me sortir de ce dédale sentimental dans lequel tu m'as enfermé, dès cette soirée. Tu te joues de moi, je t'en prie, libère-moi. Je pourrais reprendre ma vie d'avant, alléger ce poids du quotidien, un stress constant. Je ne te chercherai plus, je le jure."_

 _" Adieu, dans ce cas."_

Petit à petit, la flamme s'essouffla. Son support fondait, rendant son maintien compliqué. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, rien à rassurer de son éclat. Au terme de sa première année d'existence, elle montrait finalement des signes de faiblesses. Oh oui, elle était fatiguée, le souffle ne cessait de la taquiner. Le plus souvent doux mais parfois fouettant, elle devait faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour rester flambante, fière et forte, dans cette adversité nouvelle. Ce soir toutefois, le souffle ne se contentait pas de la cingler comme cela arrivait rarement, il la mordait, glaçant.

Il semblait tendu, effrayé, sentant un danger non loin se profiler. Si effectivement une menace planait, elle avait de toute façon d'ores et déjà pris sa décision : Elle resterait, envers et contre tout, jusqu'au bout. Il lui apportait trop pour songer une seconde à l'abandonner, qu'importe sa forme, qu'elle mette sa vie en jeu : Ce souffle était un de ses indispensables repères.

Elle répondait inlassablement, lorsqu'il venait chercher l'unique lumière dont il demandait muettement la présence. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre, elle seule existait dans ce monde entouré de tornade dans lequel il avait longtemps vécu. Le petit souffle était destiné à devenir tempête ravageuse, but prédéfinie par sa nature abstraite. D'autres tempêtes l'avait modelé ainsi alors il y croyait dur comme fer.

Un soir qu'il se sentait affreusement seul, suppliant sans le savoir un peu de lumière dans son monde sombre, elle était apparue, lointaine d'abord, inaccessible. Il la remarqua tout de suite, tout comme elle. Il ne devait pas l'approcher de trop près, petite flamme fragile risquerait certainement de s'éteindre à son contact. Fasciné de cette émanation, l'effet sur lui néanmoins, souffle contraint de devenir impétueux, se laissa tout de même apprivoiser par cette flamme tendre, d'une chaleur brûlante. Il résistait toujours tant bien que mal. Temporaire que tout ceci, il finirait par s'en lasser. Rien n'avait éveillé son intérêt, hormis son objectif personnel ; l'ordre ne serait pas bouleversé dû à une simple rencontre.

S'il continuait, le courroux des autres tornades seraient tel qu'il pourrait en être définitivement privé, insupportable pour ce petit souffle. Ô combien contradictoire de vouloir baigner dans cette chaleur inconnue, tout en connaissant les risques. Il se savait par exemple dans l'incapacité de la protéger. Il s'était accroché malgré tout car son monde de ténèbres, désert éternellement gelé, aride, se trouvait égayé de quelques couleurs. Elle avait entendu sa requête, ne voulait entourer que lui, dépendant de cet adorable flambée. Elle réussissait à déchiffrer de petits murmures, voix intérieures dissonantes, chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. De minuscule bribes d'intimité confuses mais véridiques, chuchotées par l'air émis de son souffle. Raison pour laquelle elle ne bougeait point, enfermée entre ses brises qu'il veillait à contrôler pour ne pas la blesser, d'habitude.

 _" Attends ! Reviens ! Je me sens complètement perdu ! Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tout ceci n'a aucun sens ? Je ne sais rien de l'amour, j'ignore ce que ce sentiment signifie... Cela fait si peu de temps que je me suis arraché au laboratoire... Cette croyance n'est qu'une douce chimère dont je me berce pour créer un périmètre de sécurité, à l'abri de toutes menaces extérieurs. J'ai déjà fort à faire avec mes démons. Je ne suis pas libre, ne le serai jamais ; malgré ça, tu persistes à faire tomber mes murs, depuis ta percée. J'admets avoir manqué de vigilance te concernant, je ne pensais pas quelqu'un capable d'aller au-delà de la barrière mais une chose est sûre, néanmoins : Je dois t'arrêter ici. L'idée que tu connaisses ce fardeau, le mien, m'est insupportable, je ne le partage pas et refuse catégoriquement que tu vois l'horrible personne que j'ai été modelé à devenir. Innocence personnifiée dont je ne peux plus me passer, par ma faute, votre existence a bien changée."_

 _" Ma décision d'arrêter l'athlétisme n'a rien à voir avec toi. M'as-tu écouté quand je t'en ai parlé ? Après cet accident, j'ai détesté ce sport. Je pensais que le vent serait pour toujours mon allié, il m'a trahi ; je pensais que mes jambes me porteraient en toutes circonstances, j'ai payé mon arrogance. Mes parents n'ont jamais su ce qui s'était passé, j'ai gardé ça pour moi. Quand mon père m'a sommé de quitter la maison, je n'ai pas protester, ni pleurer. J'ai fait mes valises et je suis partie. Il était en droit de me l'ordonner, j'avais brisé leur confiance, la sienne en particulier. Durant cette année d'entière liberté, j'ai découvert celle que j'étais, je sais ce que je veux, être près de toi en priorité. Cette adolescente obéissant aveuglement aux désirs, requêtes, formulées par d'autres, taisant les siens ne me ressemble plus. En cela, nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Tu te persuades de ne pas être vivant, moi, je ne l'étais pas, avant ma prise de conscience, avant toi. Apprenons ensemble ce qui nous fait encore défaut."_

Le souffle devint silencieux, soupesant la volonté de la flamme. Elle était si belle, débordante de tendresse... Il aurait voulu plus que tout au monde être avec elle, si cela était rendu possible, de cette manière facile et normale, à braver tous les dangers et plus que tout, se défaire de ces liens malsains ; ils peigneraient par la suite ensemble, par d'autres petites touches colorées, le reste de son monde désertique. Les rêves toutefois, même les plus fous, n'avaient pas une seule fois fait partie de son quotidien.

Il ne parvenait pas à identifier les raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises, de sa gravitation autour d'elle, entre désir flou et loyauté forcée. Les deux livraient un duel éreintant, étant impossible à concilier, au vu de la complexe situation.

 _" Mélangeons-nous. Je le veux, je te veux, toi. Ce que je veux te dire sans y parvenir, je t'aime."_

 _" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"_

Il était si innocent, cela l'avait fait fondre définitivement pour lui. Il n'en avait pas conscience, tout comme il ignorait sa timide douceur, sa gentillesse, transparentes sous ses faux airs acariâtre. Un masque qu'il portait pour se tenir à distance des autres. Passé la bourrasque, un petit souffle tremblotant se recroquevillait dans sa coquille de glace, attendant la délivrance. Une année complète à tenter de braver la tempête, s'imposer malgré ces rafales parfois repoussantes, n'avait fait qu'augmenter son but de vouloir le protéger, cachée au sein de son souffle chatouillant.

Elle le toucha délicatement, en plein cœur. Il sursauta, sous le contact de la chaleur sur son froid gelé, comprenant instantanément ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 _" Non. Je ne veux pas te salir. Tu n'as que trop traîné avec moi, cela suffit."_

 _" En fait, tu ne m'entends pas. Je..."_

 _" C'est toi qui n'écoute pas. C'est pour ça que nous devons arrêter pendant que nous le pouvons encore. Je me retiens, par crainte de te blesser, ce qui pourrait inévitablement arriver si nous continuons, tu en as aussi conscience. Tu ignores ce qui se passe, quand Monsieur vient me trouver... Il se glisse, s'invite, entre en moi. C'est insupportable maintenant que je n'ai plus ce bouclier. J'ai essayé de résister, la première fois où cela s'est passé, avant de me rendre compte que je ne faisais que rallonger mon calvaire... Tu ne les vois pas parce que je les cache mais ses marques sont partout. Certaines sont visibles, d'autres non. Si ce que tu souhaites se produit, je vais te faire du mal en t'imprégnant, mon âme souillée en toi déversée. Je dois partir, il le faut. Si je demande après toi, ignore-moi, si je frappe à la porte de ton appartement, ne m'ouvre pas. Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien."_

La flamme perdit le contrôle, douceur devenant brasier dévorant.

 _" Qui es-tu pour décider ce qui bien pour moi ou non ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux, comment peux-tu te donner le droit de décider à ma place, comme si mes sentiments ne comptaient pas ? Tu veux que je parte, c'est ça ? Nous n'avons même pas parler que j'ai saisi la raison de ta distance. Tu me fuis, comme trop souvent. Quand je crois que nous sommes proches, tu recules. Cette fois, ton souhait sera respecté, n'aie crainte._

Elle s'évapora, instantanément. La tornade ne chercha pas à la retenir. Ce vide dans son cœur fit d'emblée horriblement mal. La perte de son bouclier l'avait exposé, fragilisé, le contrecoup était violent. Dans son désespoir, elle rugit, répandant son souffle d'une froideur implacable partout en lui.

[*]

La flamme alla se réfugier vers son soleil personnel, lorsqu'il fut libéré de ses obligations. Il ne l'avait pas quitté, en rôle de garde-fou, définitivement assigné, vers qui la flamme se tournait quand elle perdait de sa superbe. Il ne jugeait pas, ne blâmait pas, quelle que fut la direction prise par sa protégée. Mis au courant du désir de son admirée flamme de s'éloigner de ce qui autrefois comptait tant pour elle et de la décision de ses gardiens, il offrit refuge dans son intérieur, un temps durant. Il ne faillait jamais brillait haut, lumineux, en toutes circonstances, éclairant juste ce qu'il fallait pour partager un peu de son énergie solaire, dont petite flamme se nourrissait avec joie.

 _" Tu l'as revu, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée Rei mais ça ne peut plus durer..."_

 _" S'il te plaît, ne pense à rien. Il m'a encore repoussé, pour de bon cette fois, je le sens... Il croit que je ne vois pas ses blessures, il pense que je ne saurai pas les gérer. J'ai beau ne pas connaitre leurs natures, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas les voir. Il ne veut pas comprendre que j'ai envie d'être avec lui, qu'importe leurs origines, son passé."_

 _" Tout ce que je vois, c'est un géant à la mine renfrognée. Je me demande même s'il arrive à sourire. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je connais ce que tu ressens mais, et je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi de le lire en moi, il a pris la bonne décision. Tu crois que vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis qu'il t'a sauvé et tu n'as eu de cesse d'aller vers lui, tout comme lui te cherchais. Vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, c'est indéniable. Cela n'ira toutefois pas plus loin, ou plutôt, il ne faut pas que ça aille trop loin. Je ne te le dirai pas, je me contente de te regarder, mes mots sortent en automatisme, m'efforçant de rendre muette mon inquiétude mais tu sais ce que j'en pense dans le fond. Il y a un truc chez lui qui ne m'inspire pas."_

 _" Tu es un livre ouvert, Itsuka. Je suis en face de toi, nous sommes dans un café à boire des chocolats chaud, tu portes ta tenue, ton sifflet enroulé autour du cou, signes que tu es venue dès la fin de l'entraînement. Tu t'efforces de me faire la conversation, tu me parles de ton Tetsutetsu avec qui tu es résolue à faire ta vie. Tes inquiétudes se lisent sur tes traits, ma précieuse amie, sans qui je n'aurai pas pu survivre. Toi non plus, tu n'es pas dupe, tu connais précisément la raison de mes yeux tristes, mon sourire de façade. Dis-le-moi, je ne suis qu'une idiote amoureuse... Tu as ce droit, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, fais-moi ce reproche. "_

 _" Je t'aime beaucoup trop, je te soutiendrai toujours, quoi que tu fasses ou décides. N'oublie pas."_

 _" Je peux te l'exprimer à haute voix, combien je souffre, combien il me manque, alors que ça ne fait que trois jours, à quel point j'ai besoin d'être avec lui... Sans vous deux, je suis perdue. Je ne parle plus à mes parents, mon père a été clair, je ne dois plus entrer en contact avec eux... Ils me manquent, parfois... Je revois encore ma mère, tentant de m'empêcher de faire ma valise, mon nom crié sur le pas de la porte. Je ne me suis pas retournée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mes larmes rouler en cascade sur mes joues. Je n'en veux pas à mon père, j'ai conscience de l'avoir assommé en leur faisant part de ma décision de ne pas aller à cet université, ce que je pensais être mon rêve. Toi, tu sais, tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé. Tu connais mes sentiments, cette trahison que j'ai ressentie envers cette discipline que je croyais maîtriser. Courir m'était devenue impossible, je revivais ma chute au ralenti quand j'essayais. "_

 _" Ce qui me perturbe dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas ta décision de raccrocher les crampons. Je peux la comprendre, tu as subi un vrai traumatisme. En revanche, il t'a suivi, des semaines, il t'a épié chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et toi, tu lui as pardonné comme si tu ne mesurais pas ce comportement malsain à ton égard."_

La flamme, touchée, se replia légèrement.

 _" Je lui dois la vie. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde."_

 _" Tu ne serais pas sortie de chez toi le soir sans prévenir personne, si tu ne l'avais pas rencontré."_

 _" Et j'aurai continué de vivre une vie qui ne me convenait plus. Je ne te dis pas qu'elle n'est pas compliquée mais j'aime mon indépendance. M'occuper de ces petits enfants dont j'ai la charge à la maternelle, travailler de nuit en tant que serveuse dans ce restaurant de nouille, rentrer le temps de quelques heures dans mon petit appartement pour m'y reposer..."_

 _" Tu ne te reposes pas. Tu travailles tes cours. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu étudies par correspondance ? Ton livre de psychologie de l'enfant dépassait de ton sac, un jour où l'on s'est vu. Tu me l'as caché, tu sais que je ne vais pas me retenir d'hurler de te reposer. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as toujours eu cette soif d'apprendre, j'aimerai juste que tu ralentisses... A force de trop tirer sur la corde, elle finit par lâcher."_

 _" Comment va-t-il ?"_

Le soleil ne put s'empêcher de rayonner un peu plus, attendri.

 _" Fidèle à lui-même, il hurle, il peste. Je pense qu'il se doute que nous sommes toujours en contact, cela dit, il ne pose aucune question, bien que je le soupçonne d'en brûler d'envie."_

 _" Tu peux veiller sur lui, s'il te plaît ? Et je te promets de faire attention.'_

 _" Compte sur moi !"_

Ils se quittèrent, émettant chacun de leur lumière pour sublimer l'autre.

[*]

Le souffle se figea. Son maître était là. Il sentait le sien, léger, maîtrisé, impatient. Petit souffle ne pouvait malheureusement pas fuir, se laissa imprégner, encore et encore, dans ce mélange dégouttant qu'ils formaient l'un dans l'autre. Le maître essayait de transmettre cette fougue qu'il mettait dans l'effort de sa bourrasque, retardant le moment où il éclaterait, consumé, transformer en tempête. L'apprenti, s'il ne pouvait pas résister aux assauts, tenait bon, bougeant rarement, calme, attendant la fin inévitablement proche, espérait-il.

 _" Je la sens partout autour de toi, même en respirant ta peau, Enji. Elle te suit, te hante. Tu fais tout pour me la cacher, c'est vain... Oh tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais... J'attends. Tu résistes pour le moment, je te sens néanmoins sur le point de craquer. Tu la veux, tu désires te fondre en elle, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Tu as le droit de vivre diverses expériences, mon doux prototype. Peut-être même que l'une d'elle me donnera ce que je veux de toi. Enfin, je t'ai déjà, ces petits tête-à-tête me suffisent pour le moment. Toi qui imaginait leurs fins, je continue de réclamer ce plaisir malsain quand bien même tu es sorti, malheureusement pour toi. Oh c'est pour ça ! Tu crains la salir ? Mon tendre petit génie, c'est vrai que tu n'es guère tout blanc... il en est ainsi depuis ce fameux soir dont tu ne veux pas te rappeler... Tu l'as verrouillé, par instinct de préservation, une amnésie émotionnelle, d'après le Docteur Ujiko. Si cette petite que tu désires tellement peut-être la clé de ta mémoire, va, prends-là. Je promets de ne pas entraver votre relation."_

 _"Vous mentez, Monsieur. Je sais que vous vous en prendrez à elle, je m'en suis éloigné pour la protéger."_

 _"Mon adorable savant... Tu penses qu'il suffit que tu ne t'en approche plus pour la penser en sécurité ? C'est bien mal me connaître... Qui te dit que je ne la surveille pas en ce moment ? Ta douce obsession a éveillée quelque chose en toi, capable de rendre mon objectif réel, n'est-ce pas toi-même ce que tu veux ?"_

Le maître y allait doucement. Il prenait son temps, sachant que le petit souffle n'attendait que d'être libéré. Il ne craquait pas pour autant, presque immobile, en mouvement uniquement dû à la douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Il y allait si fort, c'en était insoutenable. Il se repliait, pas assez pour calmer l'ardeur. Encore et encore. Douleur profonde, lames acérées dans son souffle pétrifié.

Il ne la ressentait pas avant. Avant sa petite flamme. Il se focalisa sur elle, un court instant, le temps d'imaginer un petit coin de cœur, là où elle rêvait d'y avoir sa place. En réalité, il l'avait déjà préparé, elle y serait protégée, au chaud, à l'abri. Cependant, il craignait que son cœur ne noircisse plus encore, rendant la survie de cette flamme si précieuse, difficile.

 _" Tu sais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, as-tu oublié ? Tu es au courant, pas vrai ? De la raison pour laquelle j'ai consenti que tu partes du laboratoire... Je sais que tu nous a entendu, lorsque j'ai eu cette conversation avec le Docteur Garaki. Lui et moi étions arrivés à la conclusion que tu n'avais plus rien à apprendre, nous n'avions plus rien à apprendre de toi également. Tes migraines nous indiquaient que ton cerveau rejetait les événements, il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu te souviennes en étant dans le laboratoire. Nous t'avons donc laissé sortir. Cela va faire un an et trois mois. Je n'aurais pas cru que cette décision porterait aussi vite ses fruits... Je présume que l'objet de tes pensées se trouvait à cette soirée, au vu de tes changements comportementaux, intervenus peu de temps après... Crois-le ou non, je suis heureux."_

 _" Arrêtez... Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne ressentez rien, avez fait en sorte que je sois comme vous."_

Le maître se balança de gauche à droite. Il riait en le martelant. Ce n'était qu'un jeu où les règles étaient proscrites. De toutes les tempêtes, petit souffle avait la conviction d'être formé par la pire au monde. Sans arrêt en action, dénuée de tout scrupule, elle balayait jusqu'à la plus petite forme de vie. Ses désirs seuls comptaient, absolu, anormal. Petit souffle l'était sans doute aussi, puisque apprenti...

 _"_ _Cela prouve bien que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Certes, je l'admets, je te façonne, je te marque, viendra même un temps où je te tuerai sans doute mais Enji, tu avais préparé le terrain bien avant. Ton cœur se conditionnait, prédisant ma venue. Toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées servent à ton but, inconsciemment, tu le sais."_

 _" Qu'en est-il de ça ?_ _En quoi cela me sert ? Vous avez fait de moi l'objet de vos déviances malsaines. Vous vous fichiez de mes cris, mes pleurs, êtes allé au-delà de ma résistance la première fois. Vous m'infectez de votre immondice depuis lors et même si je ne résiste plus, je ne plus ignorer les douleurs de mon corps."_

S'il ne faisait pas de doute que sa petite flamme avait donné un précieux cadeau, cette saveur empoisonnée se manifestait particulièrement dans ces instants : Dégoût d'être prisonnier, démuni, face à la poignante, pénétrante douleur ; haine profonde envers ce maître jamais rassasié ; désespoir et colère de ne pas parvenir à se débarrasser de cette souillure, infiltrée dans son âme meurtrie.

 _"_ _Avant, tu avais les yeux vides, inexpressif. Aujourd'hui, j'y lis toute ta répugnance à mon égard... cela me plait autant que cela m'amuse. En guise de récompense, tu as gagné, je ne te toucherai plus, si tu vas la voir ; à cette condition uniquement. Laisse-toi envahir par ce que tu ressens. A l'état embryonnaire ou non, cela pourrait nous servir à tous, sur le long terme. Je doute que tu puisses l'aimer, toi qui ne connais pas ce sentiment, toutefois, cette personne a visiblement réveiller quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Explore, vois jusqu'où ça peut aller, accorde-moi cet ultime plaisir. Prends ton temps, je suis moi-même de nature patiente, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, tu es bien placé pour le savoir."_

Un autre coup. Cette fois, le souffle ne le sentit pas, tiraillé. Il comprenait ce qu'il attendait, il y avait lui-même réfléchi, n'avait pas renoncer à ce rêve. Il devait récupérer la partie manquante de son puzzle pour y parvenir, il en avait conscience. Se laisser aller à ses démons était tentant mais les conséquences à n'en pas douter, désastreuses. Il paissait trop de temps au contact de son horrible maître pour ne pas l'ignorer. Les leçons étaient affreuses, sorte de tradition qu'il s'évertuait à perpétuer en dehors de son laboratoire.

Le maître était sur le point de craquer. Non, pas tout de suite, encore un peu, un tout petit peu.. Chaque coup l'emmenait plus profondément, sans fin imprégné, autant de fois qu'il souhaitait. Il adorait ça, une sensation de plénitude indescriptible. Il n'existait pas meilleure endroit au monde, pas meilleure façon de s'y prendre avec lui. Il ressentait tout, contrôlant sa tempête, prête à hurler.

" _Tu as_ _ma parole_ , _Enji. Je ne la toucherai pas, ni elle, ni toi. Tant que tu me promets que cette... relation, ne gêne pas mon objectif, l'y aide au contraire. Je veux plus que tout accéder à ta mémoire, la première phase. Nous enclencheront la deuxième sitôt après. En attendant, n'oublie pas cette faveur que je te fais, plonge-toi dans ce travail pour me remercier en multipliant les interactions, car plus tu la verras, plus tu t'éveilleras, plus tu t'éveilleras, plus tu te souviendras. Comme tu le devine aisément, ce n'est pas pure bonté d'âme et je m'assurerais personnellement des résultats..."_

 _" Cela paraît limite trop beau pour être vrai."_

Il émit un couinement. Il n'en était pas encore sorti que cela lui manquait déjà, cette fusion unique, si contre-nature...

 _" C'est fort possible, je m'étonne de pouvoir être capable d'un tel sacrifice. Malheureusement, tu n'as pas la possibilité de vérifier si un autre motif se cache derrière... Puisque nous y sommes, je me permets de te mettre en garde, mon tendre génie : Crois-moi, celui dont tu devrais te méfier le plus, c'est toi-même..._ _"_

Ces dernières paroles muettes entraînèrent chez l'apprenti des tremblements incontrôlés, sans qu'il en comprit la raison. C'était bientôt terminé, au vu de ceux de l'autre et c'était la dernière fois que cela arrivait...

 _" Oui. Faisons-en sorte que cette nuit soit aussi inoubliable pour toi que pour moi..."_

Ce fut la pire, la plus longue vécue.

Petit souffle s'efforça de ne rien ressentir, oubliant la douleur tranchante, retenant un violent mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit le maître se déverser dans un hurlement impossible à contenir, retentissant dans l'ensemble du désert froid de l'apprenti. Il comprit alors que cet endroit resterait éternellement noir car définitivement contaminé, sale. Rien de beau ou pur ne pouvait y voit le jour, il ne pouvait être coloré non plus. En revanche, une infime parcelle restait intact, insaisissable, inaccessible pour le maître des tempêtes : l'endroit qu'il avait préparé pour y nicher sa petite flamme. Il en avait pris soin, prêt à l'accueillir. Les impacts, seraient assumés le moment venu ; s'inquiéter de quelque chose impossible à prévoir ne servait à rien. Malgré son angoisse, il tacherait de profiter de tout ce qu'il recevrait, essayant de donner un peu également. A coup sûr, petite flamme ne demanderait rien, déjà comblée. Sa résolution n'avait cela dit, presque rien à voir avec elle. Il s'agissait de savoir s'il pouvait se détacher de son image froide et dure.

Il avait déjà commencé sans réellement le vouloir, prévenant avec sa lumière. Simple comédie ou réels sentiments, seul l'avenir le dirait.

Son détesté mentor finit par se retirer, l'horrible fusion au vent amer achevée. Il quitta le désert sans un souffle, le bruit d'un son plus terrible résonnant tout de même étrangement, présage funeste d'une métamorphose pour l'heure retardée quoique inévitable...


	47. Cinquième : Chaleur humaine (Cycle 2)

**[.III. - Deuxième partie - ] Cinquième : Chaleur humaine (Cycle 2)**

* * *

Rei n'aimait pas la pluie, déprimante de base. Ce soir, cela allait bien au-delà, elle la haïssait. Elle regardait ce qu'elle surnommait les larmes du ciel s'écraser sur la fenêtre de son petit appartement d'un air maussade, son devoir de psychologie à peine entamé par-dessus son livre ouvert et ses notes éparpillés sur la table basse. Vêtue de son pyjama bleu, assise en tailleur devant, elle laissa échapper un soupir, son stylo bille tourné et retourné inlassablement entre ses doigts. Elle avait commencé tôt dans la soirée, pensant pouvoir s'avancer dans son programme universitaire de la semaine, la patronne du restaurant dans lequel elle officiait en soirée l'ayant informée qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas l'établissement cette nuit. Contente de ses heures de libre, elle s'était un peu prélassée dans son bain avant de s'atteler au travail dès ses dents brossées, à la fin de son repas englouti, moment où débuta de tomber la pluie.

Elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, préoccupée par cet idiot de Enji Todoroki, dont le silence l'inquiétait presque aussi fort qu'il l'énervait. Elle avait compris son désir de prendre ses distances, pressentant assez fort l'inutilité d'exiger la ou les raisons derrière sa décision. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait pleinement intégré son monde et il était toujours aussi difficile à cerner, s'exprimait rarement ; le déchiffrer s'avérait être une besogne de tous les instants, payante, au vu des effets bénéfiques provoqués par cette rencontre.

Elle était amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse de son géant, son sauveur. Sans doute pour soulager sa conscience, ce dernier avait avoué l'avoir suivi des semaines après cette soirée. Ses yeux bleus glacés ne reflétaient alors aucune culpabilité, pas plus qu'elle ne ressentait une sensation de malaise de ce comportement. Elle s'était contentée de s'enquérir s'il l'avait déjà épié de l'extérieur, où la fenêtre de sa chambre de son ancienne maison était visible ; rougissant très légèrement, il avait répondu par la négative. Soulagée de ne pas s'être entichée d'un pervers, elle avait pointée l'évidence, s'il ne l'avait pas suivie, elle serait morte.

Bien que son intuition hurlait de rester loin, elle faisait comme si de rien, cherchant sa compagnie, après que son père l'eût ordonné de faire ses bagages, surtout. Si elle essaya dans sa tête avant l'annonce de sa décision, de la justifier en racontant ce soir qui changea tout, sa parole fuit aussitôt sous les criards reproches. Il ne laissa pas la moindre ouverture, s'égosilla des heures, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se servir de ses cordes vocales. Cette réaction la conforta quelque peu, lui épargnant les détails de ce traumatique événement, transformé en plaie brûlante.

Il aurait été incapable de réaliser cette trahison ressenti au plus profond de son cœur et à ce constat, jugeait finalement l'explication superflue. L'incompréhension aurait orné le visage paternel, en l'entendant, sa réplique imaginée sans mal : "Et alors ? aurait-il dit de sa voix tonitruante, si tu te brûles un jour en faisant la cuisine, tu vas arrêter de cuisiner ?" Plutôt que des heures perdues en tentative stérile, une ultime fois obéissance s'était imposée sans broncher, partie au foyer de sa meilleure amie se réfugier quelques mois, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'était vite devenue sa vie, autrefois réglée aux millimètres.

Passé quelques jours à assimiler sa nouvelle condition, elle s'efforça d'en ressortir le positif, saisissant là l'occasion rêvé de se tester, s'assumer. Elle vit, placarder à un tronc d'arbre, une offre d'emploi dans un restaurant de nouille, peu de temps après son emménagement. Certaine de devoir commencer quelque part afin de sortir de cette forêt peu éclairée, elle s'y était présentée, expliquant rapidement disponibilités, son envie de rentrer dans la vie active. Pas bien grande, le visage jovial strié de ride s'était voilé de tristesse en dressant silencieusement le profil de sa jeune postulante, mesurant tout le gâchis d'un immense potentiel non-exploité. Cette petite Amamiya n'avait rien à faire dans son restaurant, embauchée tout de même, sa prière exaucée. L'apparition relevait du divin, la septuagénaire désespérée de manquer de personnel, s'était adressée aux cieux des nuits durant.

Le fast du lieu ne laissait guère le temps de flâner, ce que Rei recherchait. Sa vie prenant un drastique tournant, le manque de ses parents venait la titillait souvent, poussant parfois à prendre le téléphone qu'elle raccrochait avant la première sonnerie, les paroles de son père en mémoire : Elle était morte, n'existait plus, ne devait donc pas essayer de les contacter.

Elle trouvait un léger réconfort auprès de sa famille d'accueil qui tentait au mieux de l'aider dans la tourmente. La reconnaissance primait devant tous les égards, mais la culpabilité n'était guère loin non plus, de les mêler à leurs histoires de famille. La manager de l'équipe d'athlétisme en particulier, se trouvait dans une position embarrassante par sa faute. Itsuka balayait ses remords, affirmant être son rôle de la soutenir, envers et contre tout. Lorsque Rei rentrait de son travail, la rousse dormait la plupart du temps ; elle se surprenait alors à la regarder en souriant, chanceuse d'avoir un soleil à la brillance aveuglante, précieux en ces temps troublés. Elle se pelotonnait ensuite contre lui, tout à sa joie de sentir qu'il partageait de son énergie.

Un jour, en rentrant de son entrainement, Itsuka avoua à son athlète l'avoir proposé pour un emploi de puéricultrice dans une maternelle, dont l'entretien avait lieu le surlendemain. Rei avait souri, comprenant la démarche de vouloir orienter ses pensées vers autre chose en journée.

L'entretien se passa à merveille : la directrice, impressionnée par son enthousiasme, sa motivation, décida de l'intégrer la semaine suivante, passant outre que sa nouvelle recrue ne possédait pas les diplômes adéquats, convaincue d'être tombée sur la personne idéale. Émue de l'opportunité inespérée, la jeune adulte se promit de suivre plusieurs formations en parallèle afin d'obtenir les compétences nécessaires.

En travaillant au contact de tous petits, l'impression d'avoir finalement sa place grandi si fort qu'en plus du suivi de ses acquis, s'inscrire dans une université spécialisée en psychologie de l'enfant fit son chemin. Elle se lança par correspondance quelques mois plus tard, lorsque ses rentrées pécuniaires autorisèrent l'acquisition d'un appartement, non loin de son travail journalier.

Un petit deux pièces, d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés, une chambre, une cuisine ouverte sur salon, des sanitaires, et une salle de bain muni d'une baignoire rose. Dans un état de délabrement avancé, elle l'avait quasiment entièrement remis à neuf, aidée de Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, une grande majorité de ses anciens co-équipiers. Tous les ustensiles de cuisine furent donnés par des membres qui effectuèrent en plus plusieurs travaux de peinture et autres trous çà et là rebouchés. Une fois convenablement installée, une petite collecte avait été organisée dans le plus grand secret au sein du club, permettant l'achat d'un futon. Le loyer au coût d'une bouchée de pain, permettait à la fraîchement indépendante d'assurer tout juste ses frais d'inscriptions, ses courses du mois, en plus de toutes les dépenses se rapportant à son lieu de vie.

Une nouvelle route qu'elle adorait emprunter, tracée par et pour elle, parfaite si un géant à la mine renfrognée ne s'amusait pas à souffler le chaud et le froid. Quand elle se sentait proche de lui, il s'éloignait, quand elle tentait de mettre un peu de distance, il venait vers elle. C'était elle qui faisait le gros du travail pendant leurs échanges ; elle n'en savait guère plus que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, scientifique aux multiples secrets inavouables. Elle prenait son parti, ressentant son intérêt sincère, sans savoir à quoi il tenait avec précision. De plus en plus attachée, elle y tenait aujourd'hui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, ivre de ces rendez-vous à la saveur particulière. Rei tentait dès lors cette réalisation intégrée, de se déclarer, donner un statut clair à cette étrange dépendance mais échouait lamentablement. Et depuis ce face-à-face sur la colline, un an après leur rencontre, elle restait sans nouvelles.

Une semaine, une éternité.

[*]

Enji restait debout devant la porte en bois, indécis. Il ruisselait, conséquence de sa course entamée sous la pluie pour se rendre vers sa destination, le dégoulinement du reste d'averse reçue s'écrasant sur le parquet ciré en un bruit léger et régulier. Il se fichait totalement d'être surpris dans cette posture par les éventuels passants, n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, du temps écoulé depuis son arrivée devant. Il voulait frapper à cette porte, puis se l'interdisait, se demandant si oui ou non, il serait capable d'assumer les répercussions pour de bon. Ses questionnements toute la durée de cet éloignement qu'il avait lui-même imposé, n'avaient pas cessés, ses réflexions ne permettant pas de trouver les réponses à cet insoluble problème.

Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation, avant. Cette ignorance devenue impossible à masquer, jusqu'ici camouflée par son intelligence avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Son poing fermé s'élevant de sa propre volonté pour frapper discrètement la surface lisse décida nonobstant d'emmener son comportement à son niveau maximal d'incompréhension.

L'idée de s'enfuir l'effleura, en dépit de la dissuasive météo. L'occupante fut plus rapide, ouvrant déjà.

Ils se toisèrent un moment. Rei paraissait surprise, ses yeux agrandis, revenue un an plus tôt, victime d'hallucination, sa bouche néanmoins fermée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'effaça, invitant implicitement son visiteur nocturne à entrer. A nouveau, il hésita. Plus rien ne serait pareil s'il acceptait, il allait la faire souffrir, c'était indéniable. Il avait cela dit oublié qu'elle seule décidait, l'attirant déjà par la manche trempée de son manteau vers son intérieur. Il se laissa guider, la tête vide, enfermé dans le contrôle de la fille aux cheveux de neige.

Elle ferma la porte, sans un commentaire, déboutonna en douceur son manteau trempé, passa derrière son imposant gabarit pour l'en débarrasser, se dirigea l'instant d'après dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques secondes, plus tard une serviette dans une main, enferma les doigts du géant dans l'autre, l'entraînant vers son lit où elle le fit asseoir. Il leva vers elle des yeux suppliants. Elle devait arrêter. Maintenant. Sous son enchantement, il en était incapable. Tout serait tellement compliqué s'ils continuaient sur cette voie... Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas en compte ses avertissements muets ? Il avait tant menti pour cacher son sordide passé ; si elle venait à être au courant, il ne serait qu'un monstre, indigne de la chose qu'elle voulait donner. La souiller s'ils venaient à s'associer le rendait tellement nauséeux, l'espoir partait en fumée dès qu'il se projetait la recevoir.

Loin de se douter du tumulte de ses pensées, ignorant sa supplique, elle s'appliquait à sécher sa chevelure de feu avec une tendresse agissant sur son organe vital qu'il sentait progressivement fondre sous les douces caresses.

\- Rei... articula-t-il d'une voix qu'il entendit à peine.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là... pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour moi de me passer de toi ?_

La pluie continuait de se déchaîner dehors, la lumière de la veilleuse allumée éclairait faiblement la pièce, assez pour donner un côté très romantique à la scène, tout droit sortie d'un film à l'eau de rose. Il ne manquait plus que la musique et le baiser de pair, en générale. L'image fit surface dans un coin du cerveau de l'ancienne athlète, qui ne retint pas de pouffer de rire.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, une légère rougeur aux joues, remarquant le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis, je me disais que ça faisait très comédie romantique tout ça...

Déjà belle en souriant, elle rayonnait littéralement quand elle riait. Elle n'avait visiblement pas du tout conscience de ses atouts, donnant la sensation de n'être destiné qu'à l'étudiant.

Les mains du géant allèrent délicatement vers les poignets qui guidaient les mouvements circulaires. Ce faisant, le sourire étincelant s'effaça, sa respiration se bloqua quelque part dans sa gorge. Il la regardait intensément, ne voyait qu'elle. Lorsqu'il referma ses doigts, un long frisson parcourut l'épiderme de la jeune femme, son ventre tordu d'une manière inconnue mais merveilleuse. La serviette tomba devant eux. Il ne la lâchait toujours pas des yeux, portant les fins doigts blancs à ses lèvres rouges, le cœur bourdonnant aux oreilles de l'amoureuse lorsqu'elle sentit ses extrémités devenir tiède de ce si précieux souffle dessus.

Rei, cherchant à reprendre maîtrise d'elle-même, prit une bouffée d'air et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne le savait pas, il ne savait plus rien. Elle sentait divinement bon, il ne pouvait pas résister, esclave de ses sensations nouvelles, pour le moins étranges. Soumis à leurs pouvoirs, il ne répondait plus de rien. La responsabilité de toute cette comédie devait être assumer, non par lui. Victime de ce déchaînement secret, imprévu, il n'avait rien demandé, s'en remettait entièrement à cette fille.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, celle-ci baissa les yeux, après quelques pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Il buta encore en touche, incapable de réfléchir. La nécessité de la voir s'était fait sentir dès le départ de Monsieur, son gris manquant. Il voulait effacer ses douleurs en les noyant, remède efficace, seule certitude à cet instant. Dans son regard, il ne décelait pas le monstre reflété par son miroir mais au contraire des qualités cachées, perceptibles uniquement par elle, essentiel pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

Elle frissonna, enveloppée par le velouté de sa voix. Les effets sur elle étaient indescriptibles. Une pointe d'innocence, mêlée de froideur rocailleuse, laissant entrevoir des blessures secrètes, enfouies, inimaginable, bataillant avec une bienveillance insoupçonnée, ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer. Elle l'aimait sans être aveugle pour autant ; ressentir le tout au quotidien n'était plus plaisant, devenu l'exacte opposer même, devinant qu'il préférerait mourir que de partager ses souffrances.

Rei se contenta de secouer la tête. Inutile de parler de ça. Quelles que fut les motivations de sa distance, elle l'avait sous les yeux, pressentiment qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, il reviendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle allait devoir composer avec ses humeurs si elle désirait nouer une relation plus intime, y songeait parfois avec crainte mais malgré tout heureuse du choix de son cœur. L'élu aussi novice qu'elle ou plus encore, l'apprentissage à deux avait quelque chose de rassurant, l'éventualité de faire un seul pas en arrière inconcevable, étant donné tout ce qu'il représentait maintenant.

Les mots surgirent soudain, formant la question, exprimée à haute voix.

\- Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? Te renvoyer sous ce déluge ne serait pas très correct.

Elle pouvait avoir confiance. Enji tâtonnait actuellement dans le tunnel de l'indécision, la peur d'une approche plus poussée que sa proposition n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il était homme seulement en apparence ; en dépit de sa précocité, quand il s'agissait d'un domaine inexploré, ses sentiments personnels par exemple, l'enfant resurgissait. Malgré ses multiples zones d'ombres, une année entière à le côtoyer avait aidé la demoiselle à l'appréhender bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Il opina en se levant, demanda s'il pouvait prendre une douche. Elle acquiesça. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant l'eau de sa douche s'écouler qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui se passait : Elle allait dormir avec lui. Être certaine qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus ne calmait pas les battements de son cœur, follement agité à l'intérieur de sa cage, quand elle se dit ne pas être convenable de le faire dormir par terre. On ne faisait pas dormir un invité sur le sol. Il serait par conséquent près d'elle, dans son futon. Un rire nerveux s'échappa, son corps tendu ; de film romantique, elle avait transposé un cliché de série télévisée.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain une bonne vingtaine de minute plus tard, il était rhabillé de ses vêtements épargnés. Elle n'avait pas bougé, les yeux rivés sur le lit, ne pouvant se débarrasser de la vision de leurs deux corps étendus, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je vais dormir par terre, ça ira, fit la voix rauque derrière elle.

La jeune femme approuva, soulagée de cette décision. Elle avait sauté trop tôt, pas prête pour une telle proximité, amour ou pas. Il était à mille lieux de ce genre de préoccupation mais cela semblait plus sage, en effet.

\- Je te sors un oreiller et une couverture.

Sur le point de s'exécuter il l'arrêta, assurant que ce n'était pas la peine, il avait pu prendre une douche, inutile d'en faire plus. Dos tourné, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, imaginant les nœuds de ses muscles le lendemain, son saut suspendu par la culpabilité. La chute risquait d'être rude.

Elle se retourna, tandis qu'il se glissait le long du mur en face de son futon, dans lequel elle s'engouffra nerveusement, son cœur toujours tambourinant.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en éteignant la lumière.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, n'ayant pas le courage de formuler sa pensée : "Je suis désolée d'avoir eu une stupide idée."

Enji ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée, les yeux rapidement fermés, priant au sommeil de vite venir l'emporter.

[*]

La pluie avait cessée, la lune brillait sur Rei, profondément endormie. Enji, dans l'ombre l'observait sans approcher, son envie grandissante. Il parvenait cependant à se raisonner, évidence douloureuse, qu'il ne devait pas aller vers la lumière, instrument façonné dans l'ombre, condamné à rester dans l'obscurité. La contempler était trop éblouissant, un privilège défendu. Il avait beau se le répéter, se détacher de cette contemplation était au-dessus de ses forces. Il voyait sa silhouette se caler au rythme de sa respiration, créant l'apaisement entremêlée de frustration face à son incapacité de partir définitivement. Personne ne l'avait prévenu, demander conseil demeurait exclu. A qui le pourrait-il de toute manière ? Si Monsieur se doutait de la présence de la jeune femme dans son cercle fermé, apporter sa confirmation susciterait une réaction telle qu'elle deviendrait victime à son tour. Non, il fallait se démener seul, quand bien même cette tergiversation perpétuelle devenait épuisante, son sens un peu plus perdu, chaque fois qu'il l'avait sous les yeux.

Il lâcha un soupir, se leva le cœur en proie à l'incertitude puis, se résigna et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ne pars pas, entendit-il derrière lui. Ou si tu pars, ne reviens pas. Je t'ai ouvert cette fois mais je ne le referai pas, tu as ma parole.

Sa main, alors sur la poignée de la porte, se figea. Il ferma les yeux. Rien n'était simple avec cette fille, décidément.

\- Tu penses que je ne vois pas tes blessures, quand je ne vois qu'elles. J'aimerai les guérir, même si je sais que ça t'effraie.

Il sentait son offrande prête, malgré l'incertitude qu'il puisse lui rendre. Elle l'avait parfaitement cerné, en formulant précisément ce qu'il redoutait. Voyait-elle en outre sa noirceur, percevait-elle le tremblement de sa voix quand il parlait de ses parents inexistants ?

Tout à coup, il sentit deux petits bras entourer sa grande taille, un corps léger contre le sien. Son poids était dérisoire comparé aux invisibles qu'ils portaient habituellement. Ceux-là l'étouffaient.

\- Laisse-moi essayer, ne me repousse pas, Enji... Supplia-t-elle le visage enfouie dans son dos. Je veux te sauver comme toi tu m'as sauvé.

\- Tu penses devoir me rembourser ? ironisa-t-il.

Rei fit signe que non.

\- Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je...

Il se retourna soudainement vers elle.

\- Ne le dis pas, l'interrompit-il. Je veux te protéger. Si tu le dis, je ne me retiendrai plus, je te ferai du mal, tu m'en auras donné le pouvoir. Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi, tu ne sais pas ce dont je peux être capable.

Il la repoussa sans ménagement, sentant la colère l'envahir. Elle était l'unique responsable de son bric-à-brac intérieur ; s'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée, il n'en serait pas là, à perdre son temps.

\- Qui te dit que je ne joue pas avec toi ? Tu me penses doux, gentil depuis un an, crois-moi, je suis loin de ressembler à celui que tu imagines.

Il continuait de la pousser sous ses mots, veillant tout de même à contrôler sa force, pour ne pas la blesser. Les phrases se bousculant dans sa tête suffisaient, ressemblaient à des coups de couteaux qu'il avait la ferme intention d'infliger. Alors comprendrait-elle, qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

\- Je me suis bien amusé, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

La dangerosité résultant de leur fréquentation formait une prédiction ombrageuse, hélas persistante pour s'en détourner. Dans cet éclair de lucidité, il cherchait avant tout à la protéger mais la voir vaciller, reculer, s'éloigner, sans un mot, inexorablement, sans résister... une douleur aiguë, inconnue, tordit son cœur. Il prit alors pleine conscience de sa juste représentation : celle d'un monstre que rien ni personne ne pourrait arrêter.

De nouveau dans le petit salon, il s'arrêta quand le bout de son pied s'apprêtait à sortir de l'enserrement obscur. Rei tenait toujours debout, pleinement éclairée. Là où elle aurait toujours sa place, contrairement à lui.

\- Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai joué avec toi, dit-il les dents serrés. Tu ne signifies rien d'autre.

\- Tu mens. Je sais très bien ce que je ressens.

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Il se torturait de ne pas arriver à se passer d'elle, maudissant ce morceau d'énigme, inaccessible à sa compréhension. Les lames aiguisées devaient néanmoins accomplir leurs offices. Il y alla par conséquent sans retenue.

\- T'es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais, ma pauvre... Je l'admets. Ton innocence m'a attiré vers toi mais c'est fini. Je suis trop cassé pour que l'on puisse prétendre à vouloir me réparer.

\- Quand bien même, je veux prendre ce risque ! S'écria-t-elle, avec une virulence qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Pourquoi es-tu encore là, d'ailleurs, si tu tiens tant à me protéger de toi ? Pars, je ne te retiens pas !

Il aurait bien voulu, ses jambes restaient clouées au sol, conscientes de la menace ; s'il partait maintenant, il ne la reverrait plus du tout. C'était désespérément ce qu'il cherchait et pourtant, cette fin raisonnable l'effrayait à présent.

\- Tu veux que je te dises, pourquoi tu es incapable de bouger ? Tu as peur de me perdre, parce que tu m'aimes.

Elle approcha doucement. Il tremblait légèrement, sans se rendre compte, preuve du mensonge de ses phrases, piètre tentative visant à la repousser. La résolution de l'étudiante de se tenir aux côtés de ce futur scientifique se trouvait d'ores et déjà hors de portée. Il l'avait soutenu pendant un an, sincèrement ; à son tour d'en faire autant. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche la quittait à la vue de ses tremblements incontrôlés. Ambiguë, l'appel à l'aide était toutefois indéniable.

\- Ce n'est pas un banal caprice, dicté par mes sentiments pour toi, dit-elle en croisant les bras, retrouvant son calme. Si tu le penses, tu te trompes lourdement. Cela va plus loin que ça. Je doute que tu puisses comprendre maintenant, je garde ça pour moi pour le moment. En attendant, si tu n'es finalement pas décidé à passer cette porte, rends-moi un service : soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre.

Elle s'arrêta, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Pendant ces secondes, elle réalisa que c'était beaucoup exiger, la confusion de l'étudiant palpable. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ce labyrinthe, l'avancée se faisait à l'aveuglette, au rythme de ses émotions appelées à être découverte, lentement, une à une. Elle entra dedans, décidée à le retrouver, le guider.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Enji Todoroki et je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments.

Cela ne servirait à rien d'attendre une réponse, il n'était prêt pour quoi que ce soit, ni elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils iraient à leur rythme et si les choses ne devaient pas évoluer, elle se ferait une raison. Il était au moins courant, évaporant d'emblée la tension accumulée au fil de ses efforts précédents.

Les phalanges de la main tendue allèrent se poser tendrement sur la joue du géant, rester immobile. Aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient, cette déclaration ne l'atteignait pas. Si elle ne s'était pas préparée, cette réaction l'aurait sûrement brisée mais elle sourit, fière de ce premier pas vers lui. La suite n'était plus de son ressort, néanmoins, la jeune femme se tiendrait prête, dans tous les cas. Elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre, savourant pleinement à cet instant, le contact de sa peau délicate sous ses doigts, en première fois qu'il se laissait approcher d'aussi près.

\- Je t'aime.

Enji entendait cela souvent, autrefois ; sa mère s'en servait telle une formule magique qui avec le temps, perdait de sa puissance, à mesure que son bleu, voué à observer ce spectacle horrifiant, se consumait par l'indifférence. Cela avait fini par sonner affreusement creux à ses oreilles parasités. Quelque part, il ne pardonnait pas à cette femme sa faiblesse d'être restée avec le diable, rendant ces humiliations, ces maltraitances partie intégrante d'une routine pour toujours inchangée. Il subissait aussi, sans l'atteinte physique. Le calvaire de témoin impuissant, bien réel, en valait un nombre infini sur son petit corps. La douloureuse vérité qu'en réalité, il haïssait ses deux parents, du plus profond de son cœur, craquela soudainement son palpitant, se répandant tel un torrent à l'ensemble de ses fibres.

 _Arrête, Enji !_

Un hurlement féminin implosa brusquement dans son crâne. Il porta la main à son front, tombant à genoux sous la douleur survenue. Tout fut brouillé il ne distinguait qu'un noir opaque, sa conscience en alerte mais immobilisée d'une présence, une souffrance, un minuscule fragment de souvenir refoulé. Cette voix, ce cri, appartenait à sa mère, poussé ce fameux soir.

Son corps en feu, il essayait à grande peine de reprendre sa respiration, sa tête menaçant de céder sous le perçant martèlement, résonnant sans fin. Jamais il n'avait connu de crise aussi longue et violente, du temps où il était enfermé, l'évanouissement le surprenant avant une quelconque résurgence. S'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer ce changement, il distinguait désormais clairement dans son mental, une porte sous une forme esquissée en face de sa silhouette repliée et grimaça aussitôt, repoussant avec force l'idée de devoir la franchir, dans l'immédiat ou un jour lointain.

Rei s'agenouilla face à son géant, effarée. Les tremblements s'étaient accentués, de grosses gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front. Paniquer ne servait à rien, il fallait réfléchir posément. Elle chassa son air terrorisé, par un autre, plus serein, ses muscles détendus au fil de sa réflexion. Aider Enji était sa priorité.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il ne bougea pas. Tremblant mais figé, il lui était impossible de se lever, faire le moindre geste, la voix l'avait assommée.

L'étudiante prit quelques secondes pour analyser l'ensemble, percevant au travers de sa question restée sans réponse un autre signe d'un état de choc. Elle se releva, ramena l'oreiller, le futon vers lui. Avec grandes difficultés, - il pesait une tonne, fit rouler son géant dessus et l'installa confortablement. Elle le déshabilla ensuite, l'urgence de la situation la protégeant du trouble de ses actions, avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Vêtue de ses sous-vêtement, elle se colla contre lui, frictionnant son épaule nue, un besoin de chaleur humaine identifié.

Une voix parvint jusqu'à lui, faiblement, apaisante. A mesure qu'il l'entendait, il finit par être bercé dans cette douceur authentique. Le hurlement entièrement recouvert, mourut petit à petit.

\- Je suis là, tu ne risques plus rien. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, je suis avec toi. Reviens-moi, s'il te plait...

 _Elle_.

Sa petite flamme, sa lumière. Il tendit péniblement la main à la recherche de son contact. Leurs doigts finirent par se toucher, dissipant le noir. Le décor de la chambre réapparut à ses yeux. Il s'aperçut également du changement de position, d'avoir été débarrassé d'une grande partie de ses habits. Sa justesse d'esprit aussi dépouillée, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de réfléchir plus avant. Sur le futon bleu, la poitrine couverte de la propriétaire contre son dos, une chaleur l'inondait de toute part, tranquillisante. Il se tourna, prêt à s'excuser quand elle le prit dans ses bras, une étincelle de panique dans son gris, choqué à son tour de ce petit aperçu de souffrance vainement dissimulé, amenant au sommet son désir de secourir le prisonnier.

Enji ferma les yeux, se laissa aller à l'odeur de ses cheveux, sa peau, sa présence entière.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, Rei, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore éraillée par le choc. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Au contraire, je risque de te faire souffrir. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai...

Il s'interrompit dû à l'éteinte resserrée malgré la mise en garde. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre mais elle continuait de s'accrocher, son souffle mentholé sur la nuque du scientifique en devenir. Calmé, ce dernier chuchota son prénom, perdu dans un doux rêve à la senteur vanillé.

Rei, entendant cet ultime appel, se détacha un peu, le regarda droit dans les yeux et, timidement, l'embrassa sur le front.

Cela suffisait, pour le moment.


	48. Sixième : Brouillard amoureux (Cycle 3)

**[III - Deuxième partie -] Sixième : Brouillard amoureux (Cycle 3)**

* * *

A son réveil, il se raidit à l'extrême, découvrant à ses côtés le corps détendu de la jeune fille aux cheveux de neige. Un brouillard épais obscurcissait sa mémoire, le rappel des évènements de la veille, les conduisant à dormir l'un près de l'autre et pratiquement nu, rendu difficile. Il déglutit, le pouls accéléré, la moiteur de ses mains répartie à l'ensemble de ses membres, au point de se liquéfier dangereusement, tout en s'efforçant de rester concentrer sur le visage apaisé de l'endormie, plutôt que vers sa poitrine protégée, à la forme pleinement exposée. Une chaleur nouvelle le parcourut soudain, chauffant son entrejambe.

Il connaissait tout de cette réaction biologique, néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il l'expérimentait de cette façon : un torrent, une tempête, une bestialité inconnue, presque incontrôlable. S'il ne partait pas très vite, il pourrait se soumettre et alors... De plus, si elle se réveillait, les voir dans cette posture créerait une gêne si importante qu'elle serait capable de couper le lien qui les unissait, et lui, s'y accrochant avec une ardeur désespérée, le redoutait.

Son corps refusait toutefois d'obéir à la commande de son cerveau conscient, raisonnable, les signaux ordonnant le calme de son engin douloureux ignorés. De son côté, l'ancienne athlète dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, son image attendrissante qu'il grava malgré lui.

Rei était belle. Le genre de beauté attirant le regard qu'une fois le gris accroché, auquel il n'était dès lors plus possible de résister.

 _Je t'aime._

Sa mère ne couvrait pas les mots, c'était celle de l'étudiante cette fois. Le brouillard se dissipait par bribes, son bleu verrouillé à ses poings fermés. Il se souvint l'avoir entendu distinctement d'elle, cette déclaration restée sans réponse. Il ne savait pas ce que ces mots signifiaient ; si elle attendait une réaction de sa part, il devait l'avoir déçue. Il avait ressenti quelque chose tout de même, une sorte de magie différente derrière ; plus vraie, plus intime. Mais si faible qu'elle s'était évaporée, s'enfuirait si d'aventures, il l'entendait à nouveau. Certains étaient faits pour connaitre ce genre d'enchantement, contrairement à la catégorie dont il faisait partie. La couronne de celui à qui demeurait pour toujours inaccessible cette chose si particulière, tenait fièrement sur sa tête.

Cependant, cette douleur entre ses jambes commençait à susurrer les mots doux que sans doute, un jour, il finirait par l'atteindre.

En attendant, il fallait partir, cela devenait intenable. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se leva, s'habilla, griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille de papier, puis sortit, accueillant le froid fouettant de l'aurore avec soulagement, son animal féroce à la faim dévorante non apaisée, contraint de se rendormir.

La rue était déserte. Il retrouva petit à petit ses réflexes, le chemin vers des pensées plus saines en martelant le sol de ses pas. Il sentait un malaise dont l'origine semblait verrouillée à l'intérieur, rapport avec la nuit dernière. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Dès qu'il se concentrait à la recherche de ses souvenirs, une migraine menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez, alors qu'il n'en avait plus depuis sa sortie...

Il s'arrêta. Quelque part, une voix hurlait des thermes incompréhensible, recouvert d'un son crépitant. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, chassant toutes ses interrogations inutiles. La journée démarrait, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Il essaya, tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses recherches, en vain. L'image de la demoiselle allongée toute proche de lui ne le quittait pas, voulait s'inscrire jusqu'au fondement de sa pensée, se poser pour toujours, régner sur le reste, éléments tout à coup futiles. La bête dormait, la chaleur elle, ne redescendait pas, s'accentuait au contraire, quand cette partie sauvage qu'il ne contrôlait pas, exigeait de voir la représentation angélique, parfaite. C'était franchement dérangeant, de se sentir démuni face à ses sens, cette désagréable impression de perdre la maîtrise de son propre corps.

Le soleil n'avait pas une seule fois brillé si haut, le ciel coloré d'un bleu inconnu ; même le chant des oiseaux sonnait différemment et pourtant, rien ne parut aussi gris que son intérieur chamboulé, excepté à cet endroit où le chaud le transperçait par bouffées incontrôlables.

Ses devoirs ne l'intéressaient pas, son esprit tourné vers elle, un soupir à fendre à l'âme sortit d'entre ses lèvres, une fois le soleil presque éteint. Ce fut certainement la journée la plus contre-productive qu'il eut vécu. Les gestes avaient été exécutés dans un automatisme presque mécanique, plus encore que d'habitude.

Il voulait la voir et cela le désolait profondément. Le voile n'était pas totalement tombé mais il se rappelait ses petits bras autour de sa taille, sa requête émise dans un souffle. Il se souvenait avoir vu toute sa volonté à l'aider, comprenant que les mises en gardes ne suffisaient pas. Sa résolution de fer pourtant, ne tiendrait pas une seconde devant Monsieur.

Le scientifique désirait la présence de Rei près de lui, faire fi de cette menace constante, sentir ces changements. Elle était le rouage manquant, il en était désormais persuadé. Malgré tout, de quoi se constituait cet après brumeux ? Quand bien même sa nature qu'il pouvait prévoir dangereuse était en veille avec elle, il pressentait son côté temporaire ; un répit éphémère. C'était contre cette suite qui serait, à n'en pas douter, de mauvaise augure, qu'il tentait de la préserver en repoussant tant qu'il le pouvait encore, mais elle refusait d'écouter, trop têtue, aveuglée par ses sentiments. Sentiments d'ailleurs, impossible à retourner.

Il était perdu.

[*]

Itsuka déposa en souriant un baiser sur les lèvres de Tetsu, quand le paysage s'assombrit d'une ombre géante, interrompant les amoureux dans ce moment câlin. D'un mouvement, le binôme tourna la tête. Une expression de surprise se forma sur les deux visages incrédules et de longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le couple tout à sa surprise devant l'ombre immense qui, dans sa posture, aspirait le soleil.

La demoiselle glissa quelques mots à son petit ami, sans quitter des yeux l'intrus. Tetsu la regarda, paniqué, s'apprêtant déjà à protester, quand il fut stoppé par le visage résolu de son amoureuse, la pression de sa main dans la sienne. Il jeta un regard farouche à l'homme avant de s'éclipser.

La rousse croisa les bras en s'adossant contre le muret du gymnase. Son palpitant affolé, la propriétaire s'efforça de garder une apparence sereine, alors qu'elle étouffait dans cette aura imposante. Néanmoins, elle demanda calmement :

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Rei ?

Le géant ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à rassembler ses idées. Sa flamme parlait sans cesse de cette amie rousse qu'il avait d'ailleurs aperçu deux ou trois fois. Il se souvint du qualificatif employé pour la décrire : un soleil ; une adolescente à la maturité impressionnante, un soutien indéfectible. En l'analysant sous ses yeux plissés, il la trouvait quelconque, avec ses cheveux roux bien trop long, ses yeux d'un bleu éteint, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres si fines qu'il distinguait à peine le rose pale. Grande, mince, son physique d'athlète ne faisait aucun doute et probablement dans cet aspect que les deux amies se complétaient.

Il fit un signe négatif, l'observant encore quelques instants, se posant l'interrogation de ce qu'il avait poussé à aller à sa rencontre.

\- Alors, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? s'impatienta la manager.

Là se situait l'inconnue ; si elle le pouvait réellement, il ignorait quoi exactement. Son faciès exprimait qui plus est une méfiance à peine camouflé, l'obligeant à reconsidérer toute tentative de dialogue. Visiblement, Itsuka Kendo allait devoir être ajouter à la longue liste des personnes pas très à l'aise en sa présence ; Rei s'imposait comme la seule épargnée, l'élevant au rang de joyaux unique.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un nigaud ? questionna la meilleure amie, sourcils froncés.

Une nouveauté là aussi. Depuis quand était-il capable de sourire ? Il n'avait jamais essayer, incompatible avec son caractère, un effort sans intérêt, ridicule. A en juger par la figure de son interlocutrice, qu'il était débutant en la matière se voyait, s'il se fiait à sa grimace.

\- Que signifie les mots, je t'aime ?

Une bombe jetée aurait eu le même effet sur la manager. Sa grimace se creusa d'abord, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ensuite sous la franche incrédulité, sa gorge émis un bruit, étouffé de l'intérieur, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent doucement, puis après l'avoir regardé de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête, laissa échapper un rire si sonore que le scientifique eut la certitude qu'il parvenait au moindre habitant de la ville.

Elle rit une éternité, les larmes s'écrasant sans honte sur le sol, les bras entourant ses côtes sûrement endoloris. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler d'arrêter. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point articuler la question avait demandé toutes les ressources dont il disposait. Quelque chose se brisait au fond, d'avoir besoin d'une personne extérieure, pour amorcer un début de compréhension, surtout auprès d'une personne n'éveillant aucunement son intérêt, qu'il ne connaissait de plus ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Il attendit, bouillonnant, qu'elle eut terminée de marteler le mur de ses poings, de planter son regard au sien, les yeux encore embués par les larmes, l'hilarité toujours transparente par les sursauts de sa poitrine et ses commissures encore étirées.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Son sourire moqueur disparut peu à peu, en lisant dans son bleu figé que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Elle inspira profondément en massant ses côtes douloureuses, avant de murmurer, plus pour elle que pour lui :

\- Si je m'attendais à ça... Il n'est vraiment pas net, ce type...

Il faillit répliquer qu'à défaut de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec précision, il était loin d'être sourd, avant de se raviser. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus mais il s'agissait d'une personne importante pour Rei. Il devait s'efforcer de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour la devenue trop précieuse demoiselle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Qu'elle possédait à présent une place privilégiée qu'il s'appliquait à protéger malgré lui, formait la plus nébuleuse, quoi que claire et net, des certitudes. Il nageait dans l'eau la plus troublée et sale qui soit, luttant contre la noyade. Dans son combat pour ne pas sombrer, il y avait de brefs instants de repos où, de temps à autres, une lumière l'éclairait, rassurante. Oh, cela ne durait guère longtemps malheureusement, juste assez tout de même, pour que son cœur fut réchauffé, en paix, durant quelques secondes salvatrices.

\- D'accord, tu sembles complètement perdu, déduisit-elle, à son silence.

Elle regarda autour d'elle un instant, avant de capter ses yeux.

\- Trouvons un endroit où nous asseoir, déclara-t-elle, ça risque d'être long.

[*]

Lorsque Itsuka rejoignit son compagnon, elle réfléchissait encore à la drôle de conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec cet individu inclassable. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir aidé dans sa quête de réponse, elle avait essayé au mieux. Quelque chose cependant la tourmentait, une espèce d'enserrement prenait sa gorge en étau. Tête basse, elle marchait vers son amour d'un pas moins assuré que d'habitude et ce fut Tetsu Tetsu qui réduisit les derniers mètre qui les séparait.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Il saurait, les verraient, demanderait pourquoi, elle ne serait pas capable de l'expliquer.

Sans un mot, elle l'entoura de ses bras, posa la tête contre son torse musculeux. Il ne chercha pas à savoir, se contentant de la serrer tendrement contre lui. En sentant la chaleur de cette douce étreinte, tout ce qu'elle contenait, elle se laissa submerger et éclata en sanglots.

[*]

Rei expira un long souffle, lorsqu'elle referma la porte de son appartement. Elle était exténuée de sa nuit de travail ; si elle s'écoutait, elle irait se coucher tout de suite mais ses vêtements empestaient l'odeur de bouillon de porc, infiltrée jusque dans sa peau, imposant la douche.

D'un pas traînant, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, quand ses yeux furent attirés par une feuille blanche posée sur la table. Ses yeux ouverts remarquant l'absence ce matin, elle l'avait lu et relu, le connaissait par cœur.

J _e ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé hier, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser ta salle de bain._

Enji Todoroki passait son temps à s'excuser, fuir. Elle ne pouvait même plus être en colère contre lui. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vu, éprouvée avec la force d'un ouragan. Il souffrait tellement, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il cherchait à l'éloigner, pourquoi il semblait si détaché, peu en phase avec les sentiments humains. Pendant tout ce temps, il se protégeait de toute implication à ressentir, par peur de souffrir plus encore de ce qu'il tardait à découvrir ; c'était leur rencontre qui avait fissuré son bouclier, créée la brèche.

Elle s'était sentie coupable en lisant ces mots, saisissant le sens de ceux de la veille.

" Je suis trop cassé pour que l'on puisse prétendre à vouloir me réparer.", c'était ce qu'il avait dit ; sans doute était-ce vrai mais sa réponse à elle restait inchangée. Elle essaierait en douceur, avec précaution, patience. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer par la suite, elle l'aimait et là, dans l'immédiat, n'avait qu'une seule envie : le revoir au plus vite, convaincue qu'il viendrait la retrouver.

[*]

Fidèle à sa promesse, Monsieur ne touchait plus son sujet favori. Ses visites ne s'étaient pour autant pas espacées, attentif au changement de ce dernier. Et il avait changé, un fait des plus plaisants. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu, un peu de patience encore avant la complète résurgence de ce soir fatidique, dont il avait été témoin forcé. Ce soir où la plus impensable des choses s'était produite, où enfin, la réponse à son rêve le plus cher s'était inscrite sous ses yeux fascinés.

Bientôt, il pourrait réclamer son dû sans que personne n'eut à redire ou le prenne de haut. Il serait le maître ultime.

Enji avait toujours été un enfant à part, destiné à de grandes choses ; le divin savoir l'avait frappé dès sa naissance, le modelait à sa guise, tout à sa soif de découverte rarement étanchée. Celui que ce petit génie appelait "Monsieur", n'avait eu qu'à se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment pour prendre la relève, imprégner son monde gris d'un noir si sombre qu'il se plaça en divinité, octroyant ou non le droit de lumière. La première étincelle jaillit lorsqu'il autorisa l'exploration du monde extérieur, le sujet n'ayant plus la moindre utilité dans son enfermement. Le retenir captif avait été une idée tentante pourtant ; rien ne l'aurait autant amusé que d'en faire à jamais un jouet, destiné à casser entre ses mains de toute façon. Son ambition l'emporta, maintenant qu'il possédait les outils pouvant servir sa future réussite.

La deuxième lueur, bien plus intense, provenait de cette fille que son enfant réclamait sans cesse. Opportunité inespérée, farce, ironie ou chance insolente, la fréquentation implicitement accordée avait les effets désirées. Monsieur se trouvait dans l'ombre de toutes les machinations, prenait le temps nécessaire au placement de ses pions. Le faible rayonnement que son ancien cobaye ne se rendait même pas compte émettre était presque une victoire à elle seule. Il n'avait qu'à se tenir prêt pour se montrer quand les conditions seront réunies.

L'adolescent mentait éhontément face à lui, le masque dont il se servait toutes ces années fonctionnait encore trop bien. Il ne tremblait pas, le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, assurant que rien n'avait changé, quand tout prouvait le contraire, grâce à cette présence féminine.

Les mots en surface, les deux savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir intérieurement. L'instrument s'imprégnait de son musicien, qui lui, se préparait minutieusement à donner sa première représentation devant la foule venue exprès pour l'acclamer. Qu'il faille se préparer des années à l'apprentissage de sa partition afin de rendre le frisson de la perfection plus mémorable mettait son corps, son cerveau au supplice mais il tacherait ne pas perdre une seule miette des sensations quand son heure arrivera. Il était de son devoir de la connaître sur le bout des doigts et rien n'entraverait ses efforts.

La patience était heureusement, l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

[*]

Rei ne fut pas étonnée de voir son géant à la sortie du centre hospitalier dans lequel elle effectuait un stage démarré depuis deux semaines, grâce à la directrice de la maternelle où elle travaillait. Affectée à la maternité, elle s'occupait de nouveau-nés avec l'attention d'une mère aux gestes précautionneux, dépourvu de fébrilité, avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui avait fait cela toute sa vie. Sa responsable s'amusait à la taquiner, pointant un savoir-faire inné et que si futurs enfants elle aurait, ceux-là seraient de sacrés veinards.

Ce n'était pas simple, mais l'ancienne athlète tenait à tout assurer : son travail de jour comme de nuit, ses études, son stage, trois journées par semaines. Elle avait de son côté la jeunesse et une motivation à toute épreuve. Aucun obstacle ne lui résistait, injectant ce qu'il fallait d'adrénaline pour tout mener de front. Si elle honorait son emploi du temps en finissant souvent sur les rotules, elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Elle avait cherché cette indépendance, en profitait chaque jour, la fierté en prime d'avoir réussi à se trouver, après d'épouvantes épreuves.

Dès qu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle le sentit étrangement nerveux, d'après sa gestuelle inhabituelle : il avait le regard fuyant, tête légèrement plus baisse, presque repliée et fait encore plus insolite, elle parvenait à déceler une légère teinte rose sur ses joues. Bien qu'elle en ignorait la cause, elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle sourit, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer le sol.

\- Est-ce que tu veux dîner... avec moi ?

Un murmure, timide, incertain. Mais elle l'avait entendu, c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle le regarda en souriant de toutes ses dents, un sentiment de bonheur explosant dans son cœur. Elle lui demanda tout de même s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, voulant être sûre qu'il réalisait le poids de sa proposition, pour quelqu'un qui refusait toute forme de rapprochement. En plongeant dans sa résolution visible, elle se dit que peut-être, les évènements de l'avant-veille lui avait permis d'y voir un peu plus clair...

[*]

 _"Ecoute-moi attentivement, le géant. Si je me fie à ton expression de tout à l'heure, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que veulent dire ces trois mots. Je m'excuse de m'être moquée de toi, je suppose que tu es trop occupé pour t'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Je pense que cette déclaration vient de Rei ? Avant de tenter de t'expliquer tout ça, je me dois d'être honnête : tu ne m'inspires pas grand-chose et je ne peux pas me tromper pas en affirmant que tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut, tu la feras souffrir et de ça, je suis sûre, tu t'en rends compte également._

 _Cela étant, vous êtes tous les deux des adultes responsables, je ne me mêlerait pas plus à votre histoire, elle ne regarde que vous. Toutefois, il serait malhonnête de ma part de te cacher ça, tandis que ça à dû te demander pas mal de venir vers moi alors qu'on ne se connaît pas. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je commence par te dire tout ça mais tu vas comprendre._

 _" Je t'aime", signifie : Je te donne quelque chose d'inestimable, fais-en bon usage, prends-en soin. Non, ce n'est pas matériel, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? C'est bien plus que ça, à un degré que tu n'imagines même pas. Des mots vides de sens, comment ça ? Ils ne sont jamais vides de sens, utilisés comme il faut. C'est comme... une clé d'un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à toi, un refuge. Rei en est devenu un pour toi et tu possèdes la clé de son cœur, tu comprends ? Est-ce que ces mots peuvent faire mal ? Parfois oui, ce n'est pas une formule magique qui effacera tous tes soucis. Aimer fait d'ailleurs souvent mal parce qu'à partir du moment où tu reçois ce cadeau, tu obtiens le droit de faire ce qu'il te chante. S'en servir d'une arme pour piétiner la personne qui t'ouvre ses portes devient possible, pour peu que tu sois sans scrupule._

 _On peut bercer d'amour, blesser par amour, le "Je t'aime" est la base de tout. On s'expose à ce que l'autre aura décidé, une vulnérabilité consentie, un bonheur, un tourment ou les deux. Une infinie façon de le dire, une infinie façon d'aimer. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou mauvaises réponses, tout est question de point de vue, de ta notion du bien et du mal._

 _Dans le cas de notre amie commune, elle t'offre tout, sans réserve, tu es son sauveur, la personne qu'elle a choisie. Et si elle te dit ne pas attendre de réponse, tu peux la croire, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera ; elle sait que pour toi, c'est compliqué ; le fait que tu t'interroges prouve ton envie d'essayer._

 _Alors, je te dirai simplement ceci : si tu te lèves le matin, qu'elle est la première à traverser ton esprit, si tu la vois parfois en étant éveillé, que souvent son image s'insinue en toi, avec la chaleur d'un soleil de printemps, si ton prénom n'a jamais sonné aussi beau que dans sa bouche, telle une mélodie à tes oreilles, va la retrouver et demande-lui ceci : Est-ce que tu veux dîner... avec moi ?_

 _Si tu fais ça, alors... tu es sûrement déjà épris d'elle sans t'en apercevoir. Et si c'est le cas, à mon tour de te poser ces deux questions : quel genre d'amoureux veux-tu être pour elle ? Vas-tu pouvoir la rendre heureuse ou lui feras-tu du mal ?"_

Certaines zones restaient dans l'ombre, toutefois, en écoutant l'étudiante en vis-à-vis parler de ces bébés qu'elle qualifiait d'ange, en entendant son rire cristallin, il comprit une partie des dires de la rousse.

Il comprit... qu'il était amoureux. Et cette vérité, même si incroyablement tendre à son cœur naissant, dessinait le plus aiguisé des couteaux qu'il eut imaginé.


	49. Septième : De feu et de glace (Cycle 4)

**[ .III. - Deuxième partie -] Septième : De feu et de glace (Cycle 4)**

* * *

 _L'amour est un sentiment compliqué, il n'obéit à aucunes règles. Le rationaliser, c'est se casser les dents._

La manager avait enchaîné son discours par ces deux phrases et désormais qu'il se sentait perdre pied, il en saisissait le moindre mots. Son être l'abandonnait, la partie qui résistait tant bien que mal à cette vague ravageuse, commençait à s'épuiser. Son cœur frappait à grand coups, quand Rei Amamiya surgissait dans ses rêves, dès l'ouverture de son regard, ou encore, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Rougissant, bafouillant en sa présence, il avait l'impression de flotter, voyant son visage irradié de son sourire si particulier, charmeur, envoûtant. La jeune femme devait se douter l'origine de la métamorphose du géant, il en était impossible autrement ; voir son air idiot, son organe vital en invitation, marqué du prénom de l'étudiante dans sa main. L'amour s'avérait dur à admettre, pour quelqu'un de cartésien jusqu'à l'os ; aucune présence divine n'existait à ses yeux, les choses merveilleuses ou surnaturelles, de l'ordre affabulatoire. II ne voulait pas être amoureux, pas que pour le danger probable ; son comportement entier l'exaspérait autant que son impuissance, ne pouvant refouler l'appel du fond de son âme, la continuelle recherche de son aura lumineuse, dans ce tunnel sombre. Lorsqu'elle le trouvait, il se laissait alors bercer par la douceur de son émanation, la tendresse de ses yeux illuminés, fous d'amour. Elle n'arrivait plus à le cacher, elle non plus ; le cœur de la jeune femme portait le sien, son vrai nom.

Enji avait la certitude que Monsieur savait tout, le masque servant de couverture naguère, avait fini par tomber, disparaître, une fois l'acceptation de ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, l'ancien prototype s'en fichait ; jamais rien ne l'avait rendu aussi heureux, aussi vivant, aussi libre. C'était la plus belle, la plus dangereuse des magies. En conséquence, pour la préserver, ils n'avaient rien officialisé. Par ailleurs, l'un comme l'autre était tétanisé par la peur, bien que tous les deux persuadés ; chacun avait ses raisons qu'ils taisaient, par crainte de briser la formule. Rei la trouvait unique, effrayée qu'il prît à nouveau ses distances, alors qu'elle bataillait à tous les instants pour s'en sentir si proche, après tant d'incertitudes. Ses ombres gravitaient continuellement autour de lui, ralentissant toute tentative de construction de cette forteresse où ils pourront enfin s'isoler une fois achever, mais il l'aimait à sa manière pudique, timide, frémissante, elle n'en doutait plus. Cela ne la gênait pas d'avancer à pas lents, avec précaution, le remerciant au contraire silencieusement ; il y a encore un mois, une proximité pareille tenait du fantasme. Ils ne se touchaient pas, leur complicité cela dit présente, réelle, précieuse.

De son côté, le géant ignorait comment s'y prendre, le redoutait. La vision de tous ces couples en amour le laissait imaginer à leurs places accompagné de son élue, toutefois, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Même dans son subconscient terrorisé où il devenait acteur d'un contact charnel réclamé de cette façon dégoûtante par son corps trahissant, si longuement sali, il se refusait un saut si haut. Elle, si pure, il ne voulait pas ne serait-ce prendre sa main, inconcevable. Et il avait menti au sujet de ses parents illusoires, cette enfance rêvée... Comment réagirait-elle, apprenant en outre sa nature d'instrument, une partie de ses notes oubliées, l'existence de la mélodie funeste jouée sous la contrainte une fois celles-ci retrouvées ? Elle l'abandonnerait pour de bon.

Ce qu'ils avaient suffisait.

Il oubliait cependant sa place de pion sur l'échiquier de l'ombre.

Il attendait Rei à l'entrée du centre hospitalier, un soir quand il vit sa silhouette courir à sa rencontre, le visage alarmé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, pas du tout essoufflée par la distance labyrinthique qu'elle avait dû parcourir pour parvenir à sa destination. L'athlète qu'elle fût ne l'avait pas quittée, la discipline sûrement inscrite dans son code génétique.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir dîner avec toi, se désola-t-elle, en secouant la tête, un des bébés dont je me suis vu accorder la charge a été placé sous assistance respiratoire, hier. Je tiens à le surveiller.

Il eut un signe de tête compréhensif. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie, au contact de ces nouveau-nés et tout petit dont elle parlait avec cette fibre maternelle au fond de son gris, elle étincelait, pleinement épanouie, en adoration, sûre de son choix contrairement à lui, qui n'arrivait plus à se passionner pour ses recherches.

Il s'apprêtait à partir sans un mot quand elle murmura son prénom. Il était obligé d'approuvé les dires de la fille aux cheveux roux : Le cadeau de sa mère ne sonnait beau à ses oreilles uniquement sorti de cette bouche, entraînant le plus délicieux des frissons, entièrement recouvert de cette chaleur indescriptible.

\- Viens avec moi, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle demandait ou proposait quelque chose, le centre est presque vide de nuit, en dehors de quelques surveillants, je te donnerai une tenue, tu pourrais rester dans la salle me tenir compagnie... Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas ! bafouilla-t-elle très vite.

Enji Todoroki entouré de nourrissons ; les pauvres prendraient peur, à coup sûr. Son visage dû parler à sa place car elle éclata de rire. Dieu, qu'il adorait ce son... Il abattait ses remparts, dirigé droit dans son cœur, le poursuivait dans ses songes, chassait ses cauchemars, retentissait fort, chargé de promesse d'un avenir qu'ils prendraient le temps de rendre possible à deux...

\- Les bébés ne mords pas, juré. Et si ça peut te rassurer, la plupart ne voient pas grand-chose, tant que tu ne t'approches pas trop.

Ses paroles, ainsi que ses yeux envoûtants remplis d'espoir, le convainquirent de la suivre.

[*]

Tout reluisant, habillé de la tenue exigée - un bonnet, une blouse et des chaussures bleu ciel - Enji parcourait à une distance mesurée les deux rangés de couveuses, de sa couleur glacé. Il se surprit à lire chaque bracelet, portant le nom, prénom, poids, qui ornait les poignets boudinés et fermés. Rei surveillait le moindre geste de ces êtres mais s'attardait en particulier sur une petite fille, respirant à l'aide d'une machine.

\- Je te présente Fuyumi, chuchota la voix de l'étudiante si doucement qu'il l'entendit à peine, sa mère est toujours en salle de réveil. Ce fut un accouchement très éprouvant pour elles deux.

La prénommée dormait, ses poings légèrement levés.

\- Comment fais-tu ? demanda-t-il curieux, ça ne te fait rien de voir un bébé dans cet état ?

Dire la quasi-totalité de ce qu'il lui passait par la tête était assez récent, dans ce besoin de connaître tout de la personne régnant sur la sienne en reine incontestée ; il était sûr cette fois, de l'aspect sain et normal du phénomène, ne se produisant du reste qu'avec elle, la rendant définitivement exceptionnelle.

Rei sourit affectueusement au bébé dont elle avait la surveillance.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle, c'est là où je suis heureuse de pouvoir me rendre utile. Je suis presque reconnaissante que le restaurant dans lequel je travaillais ait fermé... je peux maintenant les observer sans penser à rien d'autre.

Il n'était pas rare pour elle de passer une grande majorité de ses nuits au centre, endormie sur un lit de la salle de repos. Elle rallongeait le trajet vers la maternelle d'un quart d'heure de marche, au lieu des cinq minutes montre en main, si ce départ se faisait à partir de son lieu de vie, néanmoins, ce gain de temps importait peu. Elle se sentait plus à sa place, en sécurité dans cet endroit qu'à son domicile.

Son instinct maternelle s'éveillait, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre, mère de substitution de tous ses petits anges. Elle voulait déjà, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, materner, fonder une famille, le rejet de ses parents ayant probablement précipité ce souhait, mais pas seulement ; son amour aussi l'emmenait loin, dans ses illusions : là où son géant et elle endossaient le rôle de parents comblés. Ce type de rapprochement ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, d'autant qu'elle se doutait bien qu'il était loin d'y penser de son côté, accordant l'air de rien, largement le temps à cette envie de mûrir la concernant ; elle, se sentait certainement plus prête que lui. Il arrivait assez souvent qu'elle se posât la question, de savoir s'il était ou non attiré par elle physiquement. Certes, il était plus jeune d'une année, il n'empêchait pas qu'elle le voulait, lui et personne d'autre. Il avait été le premier à faire surgir ce désir maternelle, l'enfant transparent sous son déguisement d'homme imperturbable mais aujourd'hui, il était clair qu'elle en avait après cet homme qui prenait peu à peu place, à mesure des jours s'écoulant. Elle le désirait de toutes ses forces.

Elle se risqua un coup d'œil timide vers lui, la chaleur aux joues de vagabonder très loin, encore. Heureusement, il ne remarqua rien, occupé à observer Fuyumi, les sourcils légèrement froncés, en proie à d'intenses réflexions visiblement. Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la mère du nourrisson, sur un fauteuil roulant, poussé par un infirmier. Le visage cireux, toujours écrasé par la fatigue, ses yeux noirs étaient les premiers à subir les conséquences du manque de sommeil, d'après l'effort que la jeune maman mettait pour ne pas les fermer. Petite, la silhouette était aspirée dans l'habit bleu, ses cheveux longs noir de jais au grès d'une discipline douteuse, heureusement maintenus par le bonnet. Elle esquissa un minuscule sourire à l'égard de Rei, prostrée à côté de la couveuse de son enfant.

\- Pas longtemps, Madame Satoshi, rappela l'infirmier au-dessus d'elle, j'ai cédé cette fois, pour cinq minutes pas plus.

Elle hocha la tête, en le remerciant. L'infirmier adressa quelques consignes à Rei puis sortit.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? murmura la maman d'une voix éreintée.

\- C'est une battante, répondit Rei en souriant, elle s'en sortira.

Les lèvres de Madame Satoshi tremblèrent et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

 _Cette femme est battue_... remarqua silencieusement Enji en la regardant sous ses yeux plissés.

Il avait appris à reconnaître ces larmes spécifiques, quand il était enfant. Le corps appelant l'apaisement du cerveau fatigué de cette soumission, les yeux se dérobant à l'image de la progéniture... Il s'en rappelait très bien. Comment a-t-il eu l'audace de croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cette époque n'avait pas existé ?

\- Tout est ma faute... Je suis restée avec lui alors qu'il me faisait du mal. Je n'ai pas su voir sa nature dangereuse ou trop tardivement.

Elle poussa un soupir las.

\- Que mon mari me frappe, j'en avais rien à faire. Il pleurait, me suppliait, me jurait son amour, et je pardonnais aveuglément. En tombant enceinte, j'ai eu peur pour elle. (Elle désigna la couveuse d'un signe de tête et sourit.) Quand je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse, il était heureux comme un pinson, j'avais jamais vu ça. Il me parlait d'avenir, dès qu'elle serait parmi nous, mille projets farfelus... Il semblait plus calme alors, je me suis dit que tout rentrait dans l'ordre...

Elle ferma les yeux, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.

\- Et puis il a recommencé... Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part protéger mon ventre. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, vous comprenez ? Je l'ai rêvé depuis toute petite.

Madame Satoshi rouvrit des yeux embués d'où de nouvelles perles s'échappèrent.

\- J'aurai dû écouter mes parents, soupira-t-elle, ils m'avaient prévenu, lorsque j'ai commencé à le fréquenter, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre, amoureuse de ce monstre... et j'en ai fait mon mari.

Rei se garda de pointer l'inconscience, devant la culpabilité, la souffrance visible. C'était à peine si elle osait regarder son enfant ; elle se retint par conséquent, de dire que peu importe l'amour qu'elle éprouvait, tout accepter sous ce prétexte était stupide. Jamais l'étudiante ne mettrait son bébé en danger si elle jugeait l'environnement bâtît hostile, pour elle et son enfant.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit la maman, souriant de dépit, je le lis dans vos yeux. Tout le personnel est de votre avis, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne pouvais plus rentrer après m'être opposée à mes parents, alors que je me suis enfuie pour le suivre.

\- Où est-il, en ce moment ? demanda une voix tonitruante.

Rei sursauta. Prise dans le récit et sa surveillance, elle en avait oublié la présence du géant. Madame Satoshi blêmit, le remarquant, surprise par sa carrure, son allure revêche, avant de se reprendre, haussant faiblement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a détalé quand la police a voulu l'appréhender.

L'infirmier fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, Madame, annonça-t-il sur un ton sentencieux, je vous ramène dans votre chambre.

Alors qu'elle était presque sortie, elle jeta un dernier regard sur la couveuse où sa fille reposait. Ses lèvres articulèrent un "Je t'aime..." muet avant de disparaître, laissant à Enji le soin de s'interroger sur la véracité de cette déclaration.

[*]

 _On ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer. Une fois envoûté, il est dur d'en sortir. Parfois, ça se passe bien, parfois pas du tout et là, c'est l'enfer. Un parcours du combattant s'engage pour se libérer et prends, selon le degré de l'attachement, des mois, des années ou l'énergie de toute une vie. Il arrive aussi, qu'on ne veuille pas l'être, restant prisonnier jusqu'à son dernier souffle._

Il réalisait, en ruminant ces paroles sur le chemin de son appartement, à quel point tout ceci était trop compliqué pour sa compréhension. Il touchait un domaine inconnu, limite paralysant. L'histoire de Madame Satoshi résonnait profondément en lui, et tout s'entremêlait curieusement depuis. Elle avait remonté son aversion envers cette femme qui fut autrefois sa mère dont il ne cessait de voir l'image, maintenant en dehors du complexe hospitalier. Pour ne rien arranger. des marteaux avaient élu domicile dans sa tête, tapant avec une force inouïe.

\- Bonsoir, Enji, accueillit la voix faussement douce de Monsieur, tu es bien pâle, dis-moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Le manque de sommeil, répondit le prototype avec tout l'aplomb qu'il pût.

L'adulte se caressa le menton en l'observant, perdu dans ses pensées. L'étudiant se questionna sur la durée déjà trop longue de cette ignorance feinte, alors qu'il savait tout. Un jeu des plus pervers, comme toujours avec cet homme... Ou ce monstre ?

\- Les recherches avancent ? s'enquit ce dernier.

Il le remarqua enfin, peut-être dû au ton employé, écho bizarre à ses oreilles, qu'il prit la peine d'analyser, pour déceler la manipulation, au travers de sa question ; Monsieur se fichait totalement de ses recherches, tout ce qu'il attendait, l'accès à sa mémoire verrouillée. Son intuition le lui avait déjà soufflé dès sa sortie : sa liberté était uniquement prétendue, temporaire. Absolument tout avait été prévu, allant même jusqu'à lui assigner des travaux futiles sur le cerveau humain, patientant sagement la véritable raison de sa sortie.

L'image de Rei apparut dans son esprit, fière, forte, l'appelant par son prénom en souriant, la main tendue.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais appris à sourire, releva l'homme, amusé.

Il l'effaça aussitôt, et rougit, tel un petit garçon prit sur le fait d'une bêtise ; il trouvait de plus en plus compliqué de cacher sa flamme, d'autant que cela ne servait à plus grand-chose. Il en était de toute façon devenu incapable, elle l'enveloppait complètement. La peur que cet homme abject s'en prît à elle, augmentait la boule enchaînée à son cœur ; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de se mettre à suffoquer par sa faute.

Fatigué, le cœur lourd, et au comble de l'agacement, Enji plongea les deux pieds dans le plat, n'ayant plus rien à perdre :

\- Je ne m'en souviens toujours pas, et les recherches que vous exigez sont inutiles. Pourquoi ne pas en rester là ?

Monsieur se leva lentement du fauteuil où il était assis, s'approchant d'une démarche presque féline de son apprenti. La pénombre cachait ses yeux, il pressentait tout de même ce désir malsain briller dans le fond de ses pupilles. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis ce soir où il avait dormi chez l'étudiante mais il le soupçonnait de grandement se maîtriser pour ne plus le toucher. A bien y réfléchir, il connaissait finalement un répit dans ce cauchemar sans fin, sûrement grâce à la présence de sa flamme. Voyant les effets sur lui, Monsieur était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle serait plus à même d'éveiller cette partie de lui. L'adulte avait par conséquent accordé cette tranquillité là encore, s'il se fiait à cette petite voix, de courte durée.

A quelques centimètres, le géant eut l'impression de rétrécir, réaction irrépressible, éprouvé quand son maître s'approchait de trop près. Il voulut s'éloigner légèrement mais avant de pouvoir esquisser un mouvement de recul, Monsieur saisit son poignet et le serra sans vergogne. Malgré la douleur, Enji s'empêcha de grimacer.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me fuir, n'est-ce pas ? théorisa le plus grand, ne retenant pas un sourire cruel. Tu penses que parce que tu es amoureux, j'en serai ému au point de te laisser couler des jours heureux avec ta belle.

Il accentua sa poigne faisant craquer ses os, amenant une douleur insupportable ; il ne pensa pas à ciller, bloqué sur la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours pressenti : Monsieur était bel et bien au courant de la présence de sa lumière à ses côtés.

\- Voyons... Tu me connais, je ne laisse rien au hasard. Tu ne te figures tout de même pas que je te laissais agir sans te surveiller ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Evidemment que je sais ce qui se passe et tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? La raison pour laquelle, je te laisse la retrouver... Cela fonctionne, tu te doutes bien, il y aurait belle lurette que je t'aurai enfermé, dans le cas contraire. Ta rencontre avec cette demoiselle est un heureux hasard, tu peux la remercier pour ça. Nous verrons bien jusqu'où cela va nous mener mais mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : Tu m'appartiens, jamais je ne te laisserai filer.

Son souffle haché expirait des fragrances légère de scotch. Sa bouche était si près de la sienne que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

\- Je vous hais, articula Enji entre ses dents serrés, je vous hais tellement...

\- C'est bien, félicita l'adulte, triomphant, continue surtout. Tu vois que tu progresses. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, tu n'étais qu'une coquille vide. Le sacrifice que m'a coûté de ne plus abusé de toi porte ses fruits. Je savais que cette fille serait utile.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! s'écria-t-il paniqué, sans pouvoir retenir les tremblements de son corps.

Monsieur éclata d'un rire cruel.

\- Pas moi, non... Je te l'ai promis, tu ne te souviens pas ? Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Il est vrai toutefois, que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans votre histoire mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Bientôt.

Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler sous cette menace à peine voilée. Rei était en danger et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir, de se nourrir de son innocence, son aura, de découvrir son monde coloré, le contaminant au passage. Elle avait remis son cœur en marche et désormais la peur inexorable de la perdre le rendait chancelant.

Soudain, sa vision se brouilla, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, son crâne se fendit en deux, une nausée remonta qu'il réussit in-extremis à contenir.

 _Libère-le, libère-le, je t'en supplie ! Il ne mérite pas ça, arrête !_

Encore la voix hurlante de sa mère. Des images tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers son esprit mais la migraine, manifestation de son refus, servait de barrière. Il ne voulait pas... Non, il ne _devait_ pas se souvenir de cette nuit.

Rei. Il fallait se concentrer sur elle. La douleur lancinante de son poignet refusa l'accès de sa représentation ; il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir. Quand enfin, il put l'atteindre, il la vit malheureusement s'éloigner, inexorablement. Plus il essayait de l'atteindre, plus elle le fuyait. Sa respiration devint erratique ; sous la panique, il ne contrôlait rien. La souffrance aussi bien physique que mentale s'installa vicieusement partout, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

Bientôt, le blanc de la chevelure de l'ancienne athlète se couvrit d'un rouge sang visqueux, descendant en continu, jusqu'à recouvrir sa robe blanche, l'ensemble de son corps. Elle ne souriait pas, triste, résignée. Des larmes suivirent en cascades, ne s'arrêtaient plus, dépourvues de cette couleur translucide. Elles étaient rouges, semblable à celui sous lequel elle se noyait, sans résister.

Les traits déformés, Enji voulut dire quelque chose, hurler, courir vers elle. Il ne parvint pas à bouger, la rage adressée à lui-même explosant dans son ventre.

Soudain, il vit les lèvres de sa petite flamme bouger :

"Aujourd'hui, je regrette vraiment d'avoir croisé ta route, tu sais..."

Elles continuèrent d'articuler des mots insaisissables, puis furent totalement aspirées dans le sang. Sa lumière n'était plus.

De désespoir, il hurla son nom avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait changé, hormis qu'il se trouvait seul. Il se redressa, la migraine plus forte que jamais, ses yeux à la recherche du radio réveil sur la table basse du salon. Minuit et demi ; Rei était sûrement encore au centre. Et si Monsieur était passé à l'action ? Non, bien sûr que non, il avait promis ne pas la toucher... Pourtant, la panique refit surface, donnant la force de se mettre sur ses jambes et de courir aussi vite qu'il pût, oubliant de fermer derrière lui. Rien ne comptait plus que de s'assurer sa sécurité.

Arrivé au terme de sa course, il la trouva cette fois à l'accueil, sur le point de partir. Elle relaçait sa basket gauche, le haut de sa silhouette recouvert d'un blouson rose bonbon. Les élancements du gigantesque corps se stoppèrent à sa vue, la tension s'évaporant d'emblée, du fait de son soulagement.

Elle leva la tête, se sentant probablement observée et ouvrit ses orbes d'étonnement. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était parti, pourquoi revenir déjà ? Elle marcha vers lui et s'arrêta, posant muettement la question, sans qu'il trouva la force d'y répondre autrement qu'en l'attirant dans ses bras.

La soudaineté du geste la laissa sans réaction, l'empêchant d'apprécier cette première qu'il la prenait contre lui. La fois où il l'avait sauvée ne tenait pas la comparaison, il n'y avait pas ce lien si résistant. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un naufragé à sa bouée, mais la respiration apaisée, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Cette attitude l'effraya, le cœur de son géant tambourinant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle eut la sensation qu'il s'agissait du sien, tant elle avait mal.

C'était dorénavant ainsi, si fort entre eux qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Elle l'enlaça à son tour en douceur, s'appliquant à jurer silencieusement qu'elle serait pour toujours là, envers et contre tout. Percevant sa réponse, une boule se forma dans la gorge du scientifique.

Une voix éméchée se fit entendre :

\- LAISSEZ-MOI VOIR MA FILLE, BORDEL !

Rei tressaillit, s'éloignant précipitamment, ses yeux vers le porteur.

\- C'est le père de Fuyumi, informa-t-elle, on a été obligé de le prévenir de l'état de sa fille.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser aller la voir ! s'écria Enji, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Madame Satoshi, il pourrait s'en prendre à elle aussi.

\- C'est justement ce qui m'effraie... avoua Rei.

Elle ignorait tout de la transformation s'opérant, une fois ce genre de personne possédé, contrairement à lui. Sans hésitation, il alla à sa rencontre.

Le père de l'enfant était dans un piteux état, vêtu de vêtements sales, empestant une odeur fétide ; il titubait, sa bouteille d'alcool zigzaguant dans la main, le liquide se chargeant de s'écraser sur le sol.

L'hôtesse d'accueil était tétanisée, pas du tout habituée à gérer ce type de situation.

Rei courut vers elle se saisir du téléphone.

\- Appelle pas la police, sale pute ! persifla l'homme, je veux juste voir ma fille !

\- Pas dans cet état, intervint Enji.

Monsieur Satoshi se tourna si vivement vers lui qu'il vacilla, s'accrochant de justesse au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. La même expression hagarde, le regard couvert d'un invisible rideau... Il n'aurait pas pensé revoir un jour cette expression.

\- T'es qui toi ? bafouilla-t-il.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, la bouche piteusement ouverte, renforçant l'éclat de stupidité de ses pupilles noires.

\- Personne, répondit Enji, allez prendre une douche, dormez et revenez plus tard, pendant les heures de visites, si vous voulez votre enfant.

Monsieur Satoshi secoua la tête avec véhémence.

\- T'es un des amants de Seina ? hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons en feu, elle croit que je suis au courant de rien mais je sais tout ! D'ailleurs c'est même pas dit que ce bébé soit ma gosse !

\- Partez, alors.

Un ton froid, détaché, pareil à celui entendu si souvent ; il se haït de se l'approprier, le magnant à son tour aussi bien, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de lui. Cette intonation, délibérément glaciale, autrefois utilisée par le diable dans sa version sobre. Hélas, sobre ou pas, le Mal gardait le même visage... Se le remémorer alors qu'il avait pratiquement réussi à effacer son souvenir, signa le retour de sa migraine.

\- Je veux la voir ! J'ai des choses à lui dire, à cette salope ! invectiva l'homme, perdant toute contenance.

Enji ferma les yeux, luttant pour garder la sienne, les poings serrés le long de ses hanches. Si la police n'arrivait pas très vite, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder ce calme apparent bien longtemps. Les souvenirs revenaient, se transposaient, vivants, douloureux.

\- Arrêtez, ordonna Enji.

Monsieur Satoshi cligna des yeux, incrédule.

\- Ne l'insultez pas. Ne la touchez pas, ni elle, ni sa fille ou je vous jure que je vous tue.

Un lourd silence se fit, suivant cette déclaration. L'homme, ahuri, ouvrit grande la bouche, tout en prenant vraisemblablement la menace au sérieux. Les deux demoiselles paraissaient, quant à elles, perdues : La jeune femme aux cheveux de neige n'avait jamais entendu son géant parler ainsi, son air absent l'indiquant perdu dans un rêve. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, devinant l'explosion proche, saisit un de ses bras en douceur, dans le but d'insuffler son calme susceptible de l'apaiser, mais une amère constatation d'échec l'envahie, remarquant ses yeux assombris.

Ne perdant pas une miette de la scène, l'homme sourit, satisfait.

\- Quoi, tu te fais les petites jeunes aussi ? se moqua-t-il.

Rei essaya de le retenir, sans succès. Un des poings s'abattit sur le nez de Monsieur Satoshi. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, il n'en fut rien : la bête se réveillait, exigeait l'écoulement du métal rouge de sa cible, et il obéit, ne laissant pas à l'homme soûl le temps de trébucher ; Il se jeta sur lui et se mit à le frapper au hasard de son poing, désormais soumis à la rage contenue qui l'avait accompagnée, toutes ces années. Il n'entendait, ne distinguait rien que le visage de son géniteur, mêlé à celui de Monsieur ; ses deux figures paternelles l'ayant tant abusé autrefois, qu'il prenait aujourd'hui un malin plaisir à cogner, un sourire sardonique sur le visage. C'était tellement bon, libérateur ! Sa vie entière ne se résumait plus qu'à cet instant vengeur, dans cette violence, cette haine pure, martelant qu'il pouvait enfin se lâcher.

Ce fut le bruit des sirènes qui le ramena à la réalité. Il écarquilla des yeux sous le visage tuméfié, ensanglanté de Monsieur Satoshi, dans un état proche de l'évanouissement.

Il se releva précipitamment, choqué et incrédule devant un tel déchaînement. La victime gémissait, pleurait en suppliant le pardon de sa femme. Lentement, l'agresseur se tourna vers Rei et ce qu'il vit fut la pire des douleurs pourtant bien présente dans son être.

Elle avait peur. Elle tremblait, son visage apeuré, d'où se lisait également toutes les peines du monde à se figurer ce dont elle avait été témoin de ses propres yeux, mais plus encore, il criait de ne pas approcher d'elle.

[*]

 _Quand tu reçois un "Je t'aime" réfléchi, c'est beau, magique. Admets-le, quelque part au fond de toi, quelque chose est né de cette déclaration. Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas en souffrir, tu es tellement... bon franchement, tu as des allures de morts-vivants. Rei voit des choses en toi et ce sont ces choses qui prendront du temps à émerger, être assumer. Il n'y a que toi, cela dit, pour savoir si cet amour vaut la peine._

Enji passa la majeure partie de sa nuit dans un commissariat de police, à la suite de cet incident. Les témoignages des deux jeunes femmes jouant en sa faveur, la victime avoua l'avoir poussé à bout. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, malgré le nez et plusieurs côtes cassées, décida de ne pas porter plainte contre son agresseur ; la leçon plus que comprise, elle jura de se soigner, consciente de son problème. L'étudiant fut donc libéré à l'aube, avec un bel avertissement verbal qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi bien si cela venait à se reproduire.

Il se rendit au centre à la recherche de Rei mais l'hôtesse l'informa - tout en gardant ses distances - que l'étudiante avait dit se sentir souffrante, préférant se reposer à son domicile, après avoir confié Fuyumi et sa mère entre de bonnes mains.

Il marcha à pas déterminés vers chez elle, se repassant en boucle pendant le trajet, cette expression, qui s'était payé le luxe de s'inviter pendant sa nuit agitée. En ouvrant les yeux, il craignait distinctement perdre la seule personne qui le traitait en être humain.

Contrairement à cette nuit qui avait par la suite tout changer, il ne perdit pas de temps et frappa tout de suite :

\- Rei ? appela-t-il.

Le silence, plat. Il sentait tout de même sa présence au derrière la porte.

\- Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle.

Sa voix tremblotante, horriblement aiguë le surprit, ignorant pouvoir se doter d'un tel ton, avant aujourd'hui.

Il attendit, aucune réponse. Il poussa un long soupir résigné.

\- Je partirai après si tu veux, proposa-t-il, mais je dois te parler, je t'en prie...

La porte s'ouvrit, toute petite victoire qu'il ne put savourer : Son visage fermé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle le jaugeait tout à coup comme s'ils se ne connaissaient pas.

\- Entre, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il obéit, refermant derrière lui. Aussitôt, elle aussi pris ses distances.

\- Je te préviens, le mit-elle en garde, si tu es venu pour t'excuser, tu perds ton temps. Il en faudra plus cette fois.

Il en avait conscience également mais par où commencer ? Il revit son visage de la veille, qu'il transposa à celui qu'elle exhibait actuellement, afin d'y puiser la force de parler, en vain.

Elle prit les devants :

\- Qui est Sanae ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Ah, cela lui revenait, maintenant...

\- Ma mère, répondit-il sans émotion.

Il avait hurler ce prénom lorsqu'il frappait cet ivrogne qu'il imaginait être son géniteur.

Un trouble passa dans les yeux de l'étudiante.

\- Quand tu étais enfant, ton père la frappait ?

Elle n'était pas indiscrète, sachant déjà les réponses. La scène de cette nuit avait été criante de vérité refoulée. Il s'agissait plus d'obtenir les confirmations, maintenant qu'il avait recouvré ses esprits.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et toi, tu...

\- Voyais tout, conclut-il.

Elle eût l'air de comprendre son accès de rage. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

\- Alors, hier...

\- C'était mon géniteur que je frappais, acheva le géant, je ne voyais plus le présent. J'étais enfermé dans ce passé où nuit après nuit, j'étais condamné à voir cet homme se défouler sur elle. Je le haïssais, j'avais juré de le tuer.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête ! Elle aurait dû se rendre compte... Tous ces signaux interceptés avaient été interprétés de travers.

\- Tu m'as menti... Tout ce temps, tu m'as menti...

Il s'avança vers elle, fut arrêté par sa main levée.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! cria-t-elle.

\- Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre ! implora-t-il, encore de ce timbre étranger. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un compterais à ce point pour moi ! Comment j'aurai pu le savoir ? Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'avais trop honte de t'en parler, qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire ?

Des émotions qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier se bousculèrent à l'intérieur, comme si elles avaient attendu le moment opportun pour sortir hors de lui : La honte, le désespoir, la culpabilité et aussi...

\- Je te l'ai dit, souviens-toi : Je suis...

Elle plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, connaissant la suite par cœur.

\- Arrête !

Il les lui retira, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, dit-il avec fougue, il y a un nombre infini de raisons qui me hurlent de m'éloigner de toi, je n'y arrive pas. La preuve, je suis encore là, devant toi, la peur tiraillant mon cœur de te perdre parce que je t'aime plus que tout. Et ça, ça me terrifie à un point que tu n'imagines pas.

Elle le regarda, les joues sillonnées de larmes. Ses yeux bleus brillaient des siennes, contenues, sans couler. Elle les voyait pourtant, aussi nettement que son calvaire, éclater la veille, lorsqu'il hurlait le nom de sa mère, lui demandant pardon de ne pas avoir tenu une promesse, n'appartenant qu'à eux... Elle distinguait clairement ce mal dans lequel il était prisonnier, alors qu'elle pensait naïvement commencer à l'en sortir. Quelle prétention...

Dans un geste irréfléchi, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Tout en répondant à ce baiser, une larme glissant sur son visage, il comprit tout à coup : elle n'avait pas eu peur, seulement ressenti toute sa souffrance ; elle n'était pas en colère qu'il eût menti, mais dévastée de l'étendue de ses tourments. Il prit alors conscience de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, grâce à elle, malgré ses ombres persistantes, non loin...

Il voulut s'éloigner, elle se plaqua contre lui. Bien qu'elle fut habillée, il arrivait à percevoir la chaleur de sa peau, brûlante, un appel encore, auquel il ne put résister, les amenant avant qu'ils s'en rendirent compte, sur le futon où ils s'embrassèrent affamés d'envie, encerclés par ce désir devenu féroce, trop longtemps retenu.

Était-ce ses lèvres qui embrassaient la peau sucrée de son cou, ses mains qui soulevaient le haut de son vêtement ?

\- Enji... soupira-t-elle fiévreusement.

Ce son fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il s'éloigna, effrayé.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut-elle savoir, en se redressant, Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Je suis prête, j'en ai envie, je sais que toi aussi. Alors où est le problème ? Je ne vois plus l'enfant en toi, juste l'homme que je veux.

Il resta silencieux, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel. Ce n'était pas une question d'âge ; il y avait des années que l'enfant avait déserté. Au fil des mois à ses côtés, il avait beaucoup appris sur la virilité masculine, ses émotions et tant d'autres choses. Il avait façonner l'homme se tenant en face d'elle avec son aide et il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers cette petite étincelle présente sur sa route, de guider son parcours boueux.

Elle tenta de cacher sa déception, se rhabillant sans un mot. Il dissimulait autre chose dont il ne pouvait pas encore parler, sans doute plus grave ; elle patienterait si tant est qu'il le fasse un jour, l'entourant de tout cet amour débordant qu'elle éprouvait si fort pour lui. S'agenouillant en face de lui une fois revêtue, elle osa à peine capter ses yeux, trop honteuse de s'être ainsi enflammée, sous la découverte de sensations nouvelles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-elle rassurante, prenons notre temps.

Il la regarda. Comme il l'aimait ! Il aurait tant voulu que ce temps suffise pour pouvoir guérir, nonobstant, rien n'y ferait. Il avait envie d'elle mais, malgré l'évidence, se refusait de la souiller à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais un jour capable, dit-il la voix brisée.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put être en mesure d'avouer, avant de se détourner. Elle ne comprit pas évidemment, mettant cette confession sur le compte de son enfance difficile, raisonnement logique : son père frappait sa mère, il avait peur de la blesser à son tour ; la conclusion la plus imposante, possédant un fond de vérité. Elle était convaincue, sûrement, d'avoir identifié un besoin d'y aller très doucement, entouré de son incommensurable amour.

Lui seul savait qu'elle se trompait et il ne supporterait pas qu'un jour, elle vît le sang couler à flots de cette blessure qu'elle avait transformée en plaie ouverte, dès le moment de leur rencontre.

Celle-ci en revanche, il continuerait de la cacher, coûte que coûte.

Délicatement, elle saisit sa tête qu'elle enferma dans ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Le gris dans son bleu, le bleu dans son gris ; le feu et la glace, ensemble.

\- Nous en serons capable, tu veux dire, rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

Et là, une chose merveilleuse se produisit : Pour la première fois, Rei Amamiya vit le magnifique sourire de Enji Todoroki...

[]

"Leur histoire ne s'arrête pas là, bien entendu. Il y a encore beaucoup à voir sur eux... Mais pour le moment, arrêtons-nous ici."

 _Clic._


	50. III - Deuxième partie - Interstices, fin

**[.III. - Deuxième partie -]** **Interstices, fin**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya se leva avec difficulté, le corps recouvert de plomb, la sueur partout sur son épiderme, à force de tenir debout, incapable de bouger.

Une fois décidé et parce que son état envoyait des alertes désespérées, tout se mit à tanguer autour de lui dans une cadence qu'il eût grande peine à supporter, ses pieds chancelant légèrement au premier pas, ses genoux s'entrechoquant au second, du fait de ses tremblements incontrôlables. La main sur le mur en guise d'appui, il parvint jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes, au prix d'innombrables efforts pour se porter, où il vomit par-dessus tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée. Les spasmes, ne s'arrêtaient, d'une violence surprenante. Cela dura une éternité avant qu'il pût s'adosser contre le plâtre, savourant un répit, court, s'il se fiait aux embardées de son estomac, indiquant qu'il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner. Une minute plus tard, il dégobilla ce qui fut encore possible.

Il ferma les yeux, vidé, les symptômes qu'il était malade arrivant les uns après les autres : le froid, la fièvre, les frissons, l'impression de mourir.

Il était sale, le vomi dans les cheveux, sur ses vêtements ; l'odeur lui donna la nausée mais il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la douche italienne pour se déshabiller. Ça continuait de tourner au point d'avoir du mal à distinguer les alentours, sa vision brouillée décourageant presque son objectif de se laver. Il en avait cela dit vraiment besoin, d'après le supplice de son nez.

Comme à son habitude, le jet fut poussé à son maximum, la température choisie, brûlante. Il aimait l'eau très chaude, la considérait purificatrice. Il se sentait frais, lavé au-dessous, renaître ensuite, tout allait mieux.

Seulement, cette fois, cela ne fonctionna pas. Il eut beau frotter, rien n'y faisait, la crasse s'était profondément incrustée.

Il augmenta la température, récura sans cesse, avec toujours plus de vigueur au constat de son échec cuisant. Il ne se trouvait ni revigoré, ni purifié, l'inverse même : plus il frottait, plus il se transformait en poubelle ambulante. Pourquoi la saleté ne partait-elle pas ?

Il y mit alors toutes ses forces, des larmes vinrent ; il en gémit de dépit ; sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, elles s'accompagnèrent de sanglots ; il n'arrivait pas à se sentir propre malgré toute l'énergie dépensée pour y arriver et cela le rendait malheureux.

Ce sentiment s'infiltra avec force en lui, la douleur se dénicha une place de choix dans son palpitant, soudain trop serré. Une horrible grimace s'imprima bientôt sur son visage, d'ordinaire si doux. Ses perles finirent par se confondre avec l'eau s'écoulant sur son visage ruisselant. Ses jambes flanchèrent à nouveau, épuisées par son poids. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur le carrelage, en proie à un mal si terrible, que son cœur n'allait pas tarder à lâcher.

Il regarda ses mains qu'il parvint à distinguer, malgré la brume de ses yeux, les ramena à leur hauteur, ses deux orbites écarquillés, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois, dégoûtantes, recouvertes de ce liquide courant dans les veines.

De rage, il martela le sol de ses poings. S'il eut mal pendant le procédé, il ne le ressentît absolument pas, frappant de longues minutes à loisir, un drôle de sourire sur le visage, à la fois triste et coupable.

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi, si une présence ne se glissa pas derrière lui, au bon d'un moment ; le jeune scientifique la remarqua en voyant ses poings rougis enfermés à l'intérieur de deux mains familières. Avec précaution, son dos fut amené contre un torse musculeux, un souffle chaud sur son cou.

Il resta dans cette position quelques secondes, avant de refuser cette étreinte. Il n'en voulait pas ; elle était trop douce, trop tendre, il ne méritait pas de la recevoir. Aveuglé de colère, Izuku tenta de se dérober par une atteinte physique. Cela lui était égal de faire mal, il voulait juste que tout s'arrête, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Les bras gesticulants dans tous les sens furent cependant rapidement maîtrisés.

\- Si tu veux hurler, hurle, chuchota cette voix chéri à son oreille.

Deku serra les dents, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il avait tellement mal, il devait hurler ou il allait mourir.

Alors, il s'exécuta.

Il hurla, oubliant la personne derrière lui, oubliant l'endroit, perdu, accablé, ivre de souffrance. Dans l'espoir de s'en libérer ou au moins l'alléger, il s'égosilla à s'en casser la voix, les poumons brisés ; un hurlement atroce, chargé d'une agonie palpable, déchirant définitivement quelque chose en lui dorénavant à jamais éparpillé.

Quand il fut certain de ne plus être en capacité de continuer, il se remit à pleurer, longuement, silencieusement, dans les bras de son amant qui continuait de l'enlacer amoureusement.

[*]

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque le jeune inspecteur Toshinori Yagi entendit deux coups discrets donné à sa porte.

Il releva la tête, content d'abord, de finalement se détacher de sa basse besogne, représentée par sa pile de papiers admirative. Une femme, la trentaine environ, élégamment vêtue d'un chapeau, d'un manteau couleur pourpre, orné de boutons doré, se tenait dans l'embrasure, légèrement tremblante. Sa jupe noir n'avait pas un pli, par-dessus des collants, noirs eux aussi, ses petits pieds cachés par des escarpins de la même couleur que son accessoire.

Elle s'approcha doucement du bureau, visiblement hésitante, regardant autour d'elle, tel quelqu'un qui cherchait à savoir s'il était au bon endroit.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Cette visite impromptue était pour le moins surprenante ; cela faisait quelques années depuis sa libération hospitalière, mais en dehors de son ami de toujours, Naomasa Tsukauchi, nul ne connaissait l'emplacement de son bureau, pour le moment.

L'élégante demoiselle l'observa sous ses lunettes de soleil quelques instants avant de les retirer, révélant un très beau regard gris.

\- Vous êtes Monsieur Toshinori Yagi ?

Il tiqua un peu, curieux de l'identité de cette femme, mais hocha la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Rei, se présenta-t-elle, Rei Todoroki.

Il se garda de manifester une quelconque réaction, attendant la suite.

\- Je... Je suis venue vers vous car j'ai besoin de votre aide, Monsieur Yagi.

Toujours cette attitude stoïque ; il ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, se contentant de l'observer de son regard avenant, avant de soudain se rappeler les règles de la bienséance, proposant une chaise, une boisson à son invité, qui déclina poliment.

\- Par où commencer... ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle le regarda :

\- Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous présenter mes sincères condoléances pour votre coéquipière. Vous devez être surpris de voir la femme de celui qui est responsable de son décès...

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il.

C'était une rencontre étrange, il fallait bien l'admettre ; Il se posait en plus plusieurs autres questions qu'il dût retenir, patientant d'en savoir plus.

\- Je me doute... soupira-t-elle, mais vous devez me croire si je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir avec les agissements de mon mari. Je n'ai appris que récemment l'existence de ces dispositifs.

Elle ne semblait pas mentir, son gris recouvert d'un voile transparent.

Sa voix se défit à son contrôle quand elle voulut reprendre la parole, l'air de grandement endurer, d'après son timbre ; parler lui réclamait des ressources considérables. Pour l'encourager, Toshinori n'avait pas cesser de sourire, tout en tentant de deviner les raisons de cette présence inopinée.

\- Je suppose que je dois commencer par le début : J'ai connu votre partenaire, moi aussi, il y a longtemps.

Cette fois, l'inspecteur ne put cacher sa surprise, sortie dans une exclamation. Cette réaction dessina un sourire fragile - à n'en pas douter franc et étincelant autrefois - sur les lèvres de sa visiteuse. Le visage de femme brisée, resta en revanche, identique.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, confessa-t-elle, sur le ton du secret, par exemple que vous avez terminé votre hospitalisation il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai suivi tout de vos progrès.

\- Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour moi ? questionna l'homme, sa curiosité à son paroxysme.

Elle se mordit si violemment la lèvre inférieure qu'il n'en resta plus qu'une simple ligne blanche quand elle reprit.

\- Je voulais vous rencontrer, avoua Rei Todoroki. Avant de vous expliquer pourquoi je me tiens face à vous, permettez-moi une question : En tant que partenaire de Mademoiselle Shimura, à quel point étiez-vous proche ?

Une drôle d'interrogation que voilà, quand sa venue était autrement plus énigmatique. Demander d'épancher sa plus grande blessure devant une inconnue était pour le moins osé et s'il n'en fut pas spécialement offusqué, il ne comptait certainement pas si facilement accéder.

Au terme d'un silence pesant, elle crut bon d'ajouter, pensant probablement le pousser à parler :

\- J'aimerai savoir... si elle vous a parlé d'une certaine prise d'otage, il y a de cela plusieurs années...

Tout en s'efforçant de garder son calme, il s'interrogea sans fin sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne, l'ancien partenaire sûr d'être le seul à savoir, pour cet effroyable incident. Comment diable cette femme était-elle au courant ?

Elle dut lire sa question silencieuse, car le sourire fragile, teinté de tristesse, réapparut.

\- Je vois que vous savez de quoi je parle... souffla-t-elle, presque soulagée.

Cette auto-confirmation parut la convaincre.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, reprit-elle, laissez-moi me présenter à nouveau : Monsieur Toshinori Yagi, je me nomme Rei Todoroki, femme du scientifique Enji Todoroki. A une époque lointaine, je me prénommais Rei Amamiya.

Elle reprit son souffle pour continuer :

\- Et à une époque encore plus lointaine, si floue désormais qu'elle semble appartenir à une réalité alternative pour celle que je suis aujourd'hui, je fus cette petite fille sauvée lors de cette fameuse prise d'otage... Eri.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, si brusquement qu'elle ne laissa pas le temps à son vis-à-vis de marquer la moindre émotion sur son faciès fermé. Il entendit, quelques secondes plus tard d'un volume plus affaibli :

\- Si je suis venue vers vous, c'est pour vous demander une seule et unique chose.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues :

\- Monsieur Yagi, dit-elle, la voix suppliante, j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger ça de vous. Je jure de faire tout ce que vous voudrez, mais sachez que vous êtes le seul vers qui je peux me tourner.

Elle porta la main à son cœur tout à coup accéléré.

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à sauver mes enfants.

 _Fin de la deuxième partie du [III]._


	51. III : III - Chapitre 1 : Faire Face

**! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

* * *

 **[.III. - Troisième partie - One For All] ~ Chapitre 1 : Faire face**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya se réveilla ce matin-là à l'aube, incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Son voyage au pays des rêves avait tourné court de toute manière, nerveux, impatient de ce que cette journée allait réserver, et sa nuit d'amour dans les bras de Katsuki Bakugo ; la frustration accumulée s'était révélée un mal nécessaire, rendant leurs pleines retrouvailles merveilleuses, bien résolu ensemble à faire fonctionner ce départ entre eux. Depuis une semaine, une fois la lune apparue, ils s'isolaient dans un cocon qu'ils entretenaient, nourri de bonheur et de jouissance. C'était un peu étrange, l'impression constante chaque fois qu'ils se liaient corps et âme, qu'il s'agissait de leur première... Il y avait sans cesse pour l'un et l'autre, de nouvelles zones à découvrir, titiller, mordiller, torturer, de cette façon exquise qu'ils apprenaient à maîtriser, pour ce plaisir à deux, injectant de cette magie sans limites, à tous ces endroits les plus intimes ; cette certitude que jamais plus ils ne pourront vivre sans cette intensité, précieuse saveur de leur particulière union.

Le jeune scientifique tourna la tête vers le visage profondément endormi de son âme sœur, souriant, le cœur empli de plénitude de l'avoir si près. Tout paraissait encore trop irréel pour Deku qui craignait l'apaisement né de la présence de Katchan à ses côtés, illusoire. L'ami d'enfance pouvait de moins en moins s'en passer, remède absolu à ses maux : Ses cicatrices ne le lançaient plus, ses cauchemars semblaient évanouis, son sommeil était enfin réparateur ; en paix, quand les bras du cendré se refermaient sur lui dans une étreinte protectrice, amenant cette confirmation que rien ne l'atteindrait, tant qu'il y serait... teinté d'une amère ironie, se rappelant tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser avant ce fragile équilibre. Entre eux, cela avait toujours été à base de chassé-croisé sanglant, révolu : rien n'apparaissait plus limpide pour l'ancienne victime, que le bourreau d'hier était devenu au fil du temps, seul amour de sa vie.

Il finit par détourner les yeux, décidé pour une promenade matinale, encouragé par les lueurs orangées filtrant au travers du rideau. Il valait mieux se vider l'esprit au vu de ce qui les attendait, d'ici quelques heures. Quelques pas ne pouvaient que le détendre. Une fois dispo, il sortit, se mit à marcher au hasard, guidés par l'air frais, les éclats de voix, fusant de part et d'autre, auxquelles bien vite, il ne prêta plus attention, sa tête en ébullition, la faute à sa matière grise occupée à lister chaque étape du programme de la longue et éprouvante journée ; surtout pour l'ancien bicolore, au centre de celle-ci. En effet, démarraient les séances d'hypnose sur ce dernier... Tōya ne manifestait, là encore, aucun intérêt, l'aval de se plier à l'exercice seulement dû à la demande de Izuku. Lui-même d'ailleurs, doutait d'une chance de réussite. Non pas que la pratique le laissait incertain, s'étant renseignée tout ce qu'il fallait sur la méthode, connaissant de bout en bout son processus. Toutefois, l'apparente réticence de Tōya le faisait frémir, redoutant le traitement inconsciemment bloqué par le fils de l'inventeur. S'il était déterminé à retrouver Shōto, causer de nouvelles souffrances et traumatismes de quelques manières que ce soit était exclu, les deux suffisamment éprouvés par le passé.

La collision, inévitable, le sortit de ses pensées ; trop absorbé dans ses réflexions pour regarder devant lui, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre, absent aussi, marchait droit dans sa direction.

\- Izuku ?

Il releva la tête, reconnaissant la voix de Seiya Azumaya, en charge des séances, et également, un court temps durant, petit ami, pendant sa première année universitaire. Il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement comique à la situation, en y repensant : le revoir, ou comble de l'ironie, travailler avec lui, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Le destin ou qu'importe, réservait parfois de sacrées farces.

Il le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, le haut de son corps légèrement penché sur le côté, ne cachant pas la surprise et le trouble de le trouver si tôt.

\- Tu veux venir boire quelque chose avec moi ? demanda-t-il, j'aimerai discuter avec toi, si tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer.

Izuku hésita à décliner l'invitation pour retourner auprès de Katchan qui s'inquiéterait sûrement de son absence, s'il se réveillait sans voir sa présence, quand les orbes verts se posèrent sur la pile de feuilles sous le bras, de justesse retenue pendant l'impact. Curieux du contenu, il hocha la tête et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers un café.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? questionna Izuku une fois installé.

Seiya commanda un thé avant de faire face à son cadet et répondre :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser d'aussi bonne heure, ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir clarifier certaines choses.

Le superviseur des opérations patienta, les bras à hauteur de son torse. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, le regard de Seiya se verrouilla sur la petite foule de gens commençant à s'amasser sur la place de l'enseigne, en face d'une fontaine au bruit calme, lénifiant. Malgré l'heure matinale, les visages souriants, les sons emplis d'entrain, l'encouragèrent à se lancer. Il avait médité une semaine, avant d'enfin, arrêter une décision, persuadé à son terme, de son juste choix. Il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre, le dissimuler ne servait pas à grand-chose ; dans une envie de décharger un poids trop oppressant, il avait besoin de partager cette vérité avec celui qu'il n'avait pas une seule seconde, en dépit de tout, cessé de chérir. La réaction antérieurement imaginée de son chef temporaire n'aurait rien de surprenant, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

\- Je t'aime encore, lâcha-t-il. Quatre ans n'ont pas suffi à t'oublier et je crois que je ne le pourrais jamais. Ni même que j'en ressens la nécessité, si j'avais le choix. Tu es mon premier, seul amour, ma plus grosse douleur.

Il enchaîna en le regardant droit dans les yeux, coupant Izuku dans sa tentative de prise de parole.

\- Ne crains rien, je ne dis pas ça dans un but de reconquête. Notre histoire était finie avant de commencer, je me suis fait une raison. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je t'ai observé, tu sais. Tu es, l'étais déjà quand on se fréquentait, amoureux de ce Bakugo, n'est-ce pas ?

Izuku baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me racontes les détails, s'empressa d'ajouter le plus grand. J'aimerais que tu sois honnête, tout comme je le suis avec toi. J'aurais pu te le cacher, j'y ai longuement réfléchi. À l'époque où nous étions ensemble, je me suis retenu de t'avouer beaucoup de choses, certaines d'entre elles m'ont fait souffrir. J'étais trop effrayé de te perdre pour être direct envers toi. Ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le regard chargé de regret, il soupira :

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû... Peut-être que si j'avais été plus sincère avec toi, tu l'aurais été aussi envers moi et notre relation aurait été différente. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, en réalité. Pour la première fois que j'aimais vraiment quelqu'un, cette découverte m'a fait perdre la tête, avoua-t-il.

À son tour, Seiya croisa les bras, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Mais la situation est différente, désormais, enchaîna-t-il. Quand tu as mis fin à notre relation, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais rien cacher à qui que ce soit. Je ne pensais certes pas te revoir un jour, mais ça s'applique maintenant à toi aussi, peu importe ta réaction.

L'homologue scientifique ne pouvait ni le regarder ni répondre, tant à cet instant, il se sentait honteux. L'idée que son ex ait encore des sentiments à son égard ne l'avait pas du tout effleuré, déduisant naïvement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, que le temps les avait effacés. Il se rappela soudain la phrase de mise en garde de son précieux ami blond, s'interrogeant à son tour, si inclure Seiya n'était pas une grosse erreur ; il n'aurait même pas envisagé cette proposition, si au courant plus tôt.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, vu ton silence... devina le brun. Écoute-moi bien, Izuku. Je suis amoureux de toi, pour autant, ça ne regarde que moi et ne rentre pas en ligne de compte dans ce que tu m'as demandé. Ton histoire avec lui ne concerne que vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'immiscer, alors ne perçoit pas mon aveu comme une menace. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Izuku évitait toujours de l'affronter, le poids de la gêne trop grand.

\- Je n'attends rien de ta part, tu m'entends ? Précisa Seiya la voix douce. Vraiment rien. Je veux seulement vous apporter mon aide, si cela est possible. Une fois que tu auras trouvé ce que tu es venu chercher ici, nous reprendrons nos vies, chacun de notre côté. Débarrasse-toi de cette culpabilité, ne sois pas désolé pour moi, ne regrettes ta décision de t'être tourné vers moi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, essayé de faire, après tout. Ne me refuse pas ça, pas encore une fois. Comme je te l'ai dit, je désirais simplement être honnête, rien de plus.

Ému, l'homme à la chevelure verte osa finalement croiser les yeux bleus du brun, qui l'enveloppait d'un regard doux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Aie confiance en moi, d'accord ?

Il inclina la tête, le message bien reçu. Seiya n'avait pas changé depuis le temps où les deux formaient ce drôle de couple : il était toujours aussi gentil, patient, dévoué à son égard. Une culpabilité indésirable, quoique persistante l'étreignit d'avoir le sentiment de profiter de son attachement afin d'obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Le plus âgé précisa donc, connaissant les pensées de son ancien amoureux.

\- Si j'ai accepté, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de ça. Ton histoire me fascine. Et après tous les efforts fournis pour essayer de faire sauter tes défenses, je suis heureux de pouvoir entrevoir quelque chose de toi.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du cadet lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau dans le regard bleuté, son cœur si débordant de reconnaissance, que les mots manquaient. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant, puis, finalement :

\- Merci pour tout.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put articuler, mais pour Seiya Azumaya, cela suffisait amplement.

Après avoir un peu échangé sur la démarche à suivre lorsque sera entamée la séance prévue plus tard dans la journée, c'est un Izuku vraiment soulagé qui pénétra dans l'appartement. Il était heureux de cette conversation avec son ex-petit ami, le remerciant à la fin de s'être ainsi ouvert à lui. Les choses à plat, ils allaient tous pouvoir se concentrer sur Tōya, sans penser à d'éventuels drames en coulisses.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Katchan, il vit ce dernier toujours profondément endormi, ne résistant pas de s'en approcher.

Le scientifique resterait quelque part, navré pour Seiya. Il avait compris son désir de transparence, le rejoignait d'ailleurs là-dessus. Il n'empêchait, l'ex-amoureux se trouvait désormais dans une position délicate, payant le prix d'un Izuku aveuglé, n'ayant pas suffisamment pris en compte les sentiments de celui qu'il avait cru adorer. Obnubilé de tenir une solution idéale pour l'ancien bicolore, il avait été négligent, s'en voulait au-delà des mots. Mais là, tout de suite, les battements de son cœur accéléré résultant de sa contemplation, le clamait à sa place : Il n'y avait eu, n'aurait plus que Katsuki dorénavant, envers et contre tout. Il le dirait également à Hitoshi, une fois rentré à Tokyo il se l'était déjà promis. Pour le moment, il voulait se complaire dans cet égoïsme honteux dont il faisait preuve, ne pas retirer son voile, profiter de ces instants maintes fois rêvés.

Son entrejambe chauffé par le désir, le plus jeune se mit en douceur à califourchon sur son ancien bourreau, souffla contre sa bouche :

\- Réveille-toi, on a du boulot aujourd'hui...

Katchan papillonna des yeux et le regarda, corps et cerveau perdus dans une brume vaporeuse.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse. Je t'ai entendu quitter la maison tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis allé me promener et j'ai croisé Seiya, avec qui j'ai bu un thé, narra tranquillement Izuku.

À l'évocation de ce nom, Katsuki parfaitement éveillé, se redressa sur son séant, ses pupilles écarlates fixées sur son amant.

\- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, ne put s'empêcher de taquiner ce dernier.

\- Je vais le tuer, adjugea l'explosif.

Le cendré s'apprêtait à sortir du lit, quand Izuku posa les deux mains sur son torse pour le retenir.

\- Il m'a dit aussi que je n'avais rien à craindre, ajouta-t-il, amusé par sa réaction. Il sait ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, il veut vraiment nous aider. Il m'en a parlé uniquement afin de clarifier la situation avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Et je dois admettre que je suis d'accord et heureux de sa démarche, il a bien fait.

Katchan haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Clarifier mon cul. S'il fait ça, c'est pour que tu lui sois redevable.

Izuku sourit.

\- En admettant que tu aies raison, je ne pas vois ce que ça lui apporterait. Qui plus est, je le connais. Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- On verra, ronchonna l'explosif.

Il était désormais de mauvaise humeur, ce qui fit pouffer Izuku, sachant parfaitement ruser à la disparition cet état. Les enjeux trop importants aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas en plus gérer des futilités. Il commença donc par laisser courir ses doigts sur le torse de son petit ami, sa bouche bientôt chargée de déposer des baisers gourmands, une de ses mains se baladant vers l'intimité dressée. Petit à petit, le visage boudeur s'évanouit, se détendit malgré lui, avant de se contracter de nouveau, saisissant le but de son compagnon. Entre deux soupirs, il l'accusa de tricher. Ce dernier acquiesça en souriant, sans cesser ses cajoleries dont il constatait l'efficacité, mais pas assez encore, descendant alors plus bas ses lèvres pour atteindre sa véritable cible. C'était vrai, Izuku exploitait une faiblesse, cela pouvait sans doute se résumer ainsi. Le scientifique en réalité, avait surtout faim du cendré : un appétit insatiable, impossible à contenir, après tant d'années de privation. Et mutuel, s'il se fiait à la façon dont Katchan le touchait, criait toute sa passion, au travers de ses gémissements rauques, incontrôlables, ses blessures infligées par leur séparation pleinement exposée durant la fusion.

En sentant les caresses humides prodiguées par l'ensemble buccal à cet endroit dont seul son ami d'enfance avait accès, Katsuki se traita de crétin de se délecter, tout en laissant avec joie son amant le guider jusqu'aux portes du paradis...

[*]

Tōya s'était réveillé plus tôt ce matin-là. Il faisait nuit lorsque sa marche l'emmena vers cette plage où il, d'habitude surveillé par ses deux chaperons, se rendait si souvent. Là où ses pensées vagabondaient au grès du vent, ses yeux happés par l'horizon du bleu cristallin à perte de vu. Il ne le dira jamais, mais cette vision avait le don de l'apaiser, insufflant le courage d'affronter ce monde et ses inconnues, de se rasséréner dans sa réflexion que les choses ne seraient jamais pires en comparaison à ce qu'il avait autrefois vécu, aussi bien durant ces instants d'enfermement physique que de cette époque où l'autre avait le contrôle. Cela faisait un moment, d'ailleurs, qui ne l'avait pas entendu ; la dernière datait de cette lointaine conversation qu'il avait surpris, entre le docteur et son assistant : ce dernier annonçait avoir retrouvé la trace du scientifique, responsable de la profusion des dispositifs. Tōya se souviendrait toute sa misérable vie de ce hurlement, sitôt le nom complet prononcé, implosant dans sa tête, difficilement contenue, malade par sa faute ensuite. L'ancien numéro un avait ressenti tout son désespoir de savoir celui qu'il aimait tant en potentiel danger. Cela le brisait littéralement, cette incapacité de ne rien pouvoir faire, enfermé par choix à ce moment-là. Tōya l'avait trouvé pathétique au point d'en rire, si fort que sa mâchoire avait menacé de se décrocher. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ne se serait pas arrêté si un liquide transparent qu'il ne connaissait pas ne s'était pas tout à coup mis à glisser sur ses joues. C'était à partir de ce jour que les sentiments de l'autre avaient commencé à l'imprégner ; son double bicolore au désespoir de protéger, plus tard, secourir Izuku prisonnier, dans l'enfer du laboratoire. Il n'y avait pas sa place, ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point, bien que la méthode pour l'en libérer différait ; l'autre voulait le sortir vivant, Tōya en mettant fin à son existence. N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi, alors convaincu que l'ancien camarade ne le quitterait pas en un seul morceau de toute façon ? L'ex-numéro un avait été abasourdi par la persévérance du scientifique. Izuku ne doutait pas, quand c'était le cas, faisait en sorte de ne pas se laisser submerger. Le brun aux multiples cicatrices était obligé de s'incliner face à une telle force, déjà présente lorsque Shōto l'avait asservi. Maintenant qu'il l'observait tous les jours à la préparation de ce qui s'annonçait un tournant pour le petit groupe dont il était contraint de faire partie, il l'admirait plus encore. Le responsable avait pris plus de temps qu'initialement prévu à l'élaboration du plan, s'assurant sans arrêt son consentement, expliquant dans les moindres détails l'objectif. Il avait par la suite rencontré Azumaya Seiya, qui avait tenté d'instaurer un dialogue avant d'abandonner, découragé par le mutisme de l'ancien sujet. Oui, Tōya avait donné son accord, mais ils se trompaient tous, s'ils pensaient qu'il allait leur faciliter la tâche. Eux n'avaient qu'à regarder, lui savait que si la méthode fonctionnait, il revivrait certaines choses enterrées, plus douloureuses que la pire des souffrances. Et ça personne ne s'en doutait, personne n'imaginait son mal, cette pourriture qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, parce que tous ne désiraient que Shōto.

Malgré tout, Tōya était franchement reconnaissant et nul doute que cela pesait dans la balance, sa participation à cet objectif ridicule. Dans le fond, le scientifique à la chevelure verte n'avait pas tout à fait tort : il aurait très bien pu retourner au laboratoire à l'heure qu'il est, il aurait suffi d'activer sa puce quelque part dans son cerveau pour que Shigaraki ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne le cueillir, pourtant, il ne la mettait pas en marche, attendant sagement la suite. Il ne voulait aucun mal à ce petit échantillon de gens, les trouvant intéressants dans l'ensemble. Leur capacité à gérer les émotions était fascinante et il disposait d'une belle palette : Mirio Togata et Nejire Hado, les plus exubérants, gardaient un sérieux presque effrayant si la situation l'exigeait ; ces deux chaperons, les personnes avec lesquelles il passait le plus clair de son temps, possédaient le pouvoir de faire oublier son calvaire en toutes circonstances ; rarement la journaliste le laissait savourer sa solitude, une interrogation toujours prête à fuser, le sortant légèrement de ces évènements singuliers. Il n'essayait plus de la repousser, accueillant sa joie de vivre intérieurement, de même effet qu'un calmant. Le blond s'assurait de son bien-être, sans sauter par-dessus ses murs érigés pour sa protection. Honnête, l'homme aux yeux rieurs avait expliqué les raisons qui le poussaient à le veiller, bien que le brun n'eût pas caché sa difficulté à comprendre en quoi cela le concernait. Voyant toutefois les mêmes perles translucides sur son visage, pendant la narration de sa tragédie, il avait accepté sa proposition et dès lors, Mirio semblait plus tranquille, son rire résonnant toujours à gorge déployée.

Melissa Shield ressemblait à une personne envoûtée : elle obéissait à la moindre directive, sans omettre un commentaire, le faciès très souvent grave et concentré. La blonde à lunettes racontait presque toutes les avancées à son père par email, Tōya remarquant les envois à longueur de journée. Sans doute son paternel l'aidait-il à appréhender les différentes étapes de ses travaux. Son adoration pour Izuku était inscrite partout sur elle ; de tous, et de loin la plus enthousiaste à ce projet.

Celui avec qui Tōya avait le plus de mal à communiquer, avoir dans son champ de vision était Katsuki Bakugo. C'était physique, il ne l'aimait pas ; son visage perpétuellement marqué de cette grimace insupportable, sa voix, mûre, aux effluves pourtant si adolescents, ses intonations criardes, son apparence entière, l'ensemble causait ou une violente migraine, ou un état de stress avancé.

Et il y avait Deku, le troublant plus que n'importe qui ; Deku, constamment présent, cette liberté offerte sur un plateau d'argent, quand lui ne pensait même pas avoir le droit de la rêver ; Deku qui ne mentait pas, ne cachait pas son but. Il aimait cet aspect et tant d'autres de lui : son étincelant sourire dont il ne se défaisait pas et qui accélérait son cœur. Sa voix douce, tranquillisante, ses taches de sons, reflet d'une innocence depuis longtemps perdue. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, le regardant dormir, juste avant la venue de Shigaraki, n'avait pas changé, au contraire ; il le trouvait lumineux et cette lumière ne faiblissait pas, même malmenée par l'assistant. Comment faisait-il pour que cet éclat ne se tarisse jamais ? Alors, Tōya voulait l'aider, en parfaite connaissance des risques encourus sur sa personne. Compte tenu de ce que le scientifique avait traversé, tout ce qu'il donnait sans s'apercevoir, c'était un moindre mal.

Son bleu glacé perdu dans la couleur turquoise, il prenait courage, mais surtout, se sentait sûr de son choix, quoiqu'il advienne par la suite.

[*]

Azumaya Asahina jeta un regard contrarié à son premier amour souriant un peu maladroitement, sous l'œil enflammé de reproche. C'était du Ninu Mamoru tout craché : têtu comme une mule qu'il était, il s'avouait rarement vaincu, quand bien même, seule option envisageable. Trait de caractère, qu'elle admirait volontiers autrefois, aussitôt attirée par ce contraire en tout point : il était gai, elle tendait vers la déprime ; il souriait à la vie, elle envoyait autant de doigts d'honneur qu'elle pouvait, surtout en période d'abattement ; il était sociable, elle ne se liait pas ; il l'aimait, gommant ses trop grandes imperfections ; impossible pour elle de passer outre et elle ne tenait plus à cet homme de la même façon.

\- Juste un café, quémanda-t-il. Ou écoute ce que j'ai à dire, je m'en irai ensuite, je te le jure.

Elle serra les doigts sur les minuscules accoudoirs de son manuel, ses phalanges reflétant l'atteinte presque limite de son agacement, de se donner en spectacle devant son assistant, qui prenait un temps considérable pour trier des documents. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne devait le penser ; il allait lentement, dans l'attente d'une intervention quelconque, comme celle de la dernière fois. Malheureusement, la réciprocité semblait fausse, il serait parti sinon, sachant l'horreur qu'elle éprouvait de capter l'attention en général. Il n'exagérerait pas en outrepassant sa limite à l'intimité de cette conversation, malgré tout, elle se sentit piégée.

Elle voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, un cendré explosif, alléger en sa compagnie ce trop-plein d'émotion, se perdre dans l'écoute de son histoire d'amour ô combien romanesque ; manque de chance, elle ne l'avait pas vu durant une semaine entière, trop occupée, d'après ses dires, avec ses obligations professionnelles. L'amie à roulette n'était pas spécialement en colère, compréhensible bien entendu, au fait de ses priorités ; elle avait tout de même la furieuse impression d'être abandonnée par ses proches : Katsuki d'abord, Seiya ensuite, qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'entrapercevoir, sa mère également, noyée dans l'organisation d'un prochain voyage, prévu avec tous les membres de l'association, dans une source chaude renommée. Voyage qui, s'il ravissait l'ensemble du groupe, se révélait à forte pression pour la mère des enfants Azumaya, tant il fallait penser à divers paramètres, d'aucuns n'étaient négligeable : nombres de bénévoles, soins rapport à certains traitements, locations de véhicules, accessibilité du lieu, des chambres... La présidente ne disposait plus que de quelques heures de sommeil, refusant net l'aide de sa fille, affirmant que cette dernière avait déjà fort à faire avec ses cours.

Revoir celui affectueusement surnommé "Mamo", représentait la goutte d'eau. Elle eut cependant un signe de reddition, élargissant le sourire du brun, montant la nervosité de la jeune femme d'un cran, crispant un peu plus l'assistant situé à bonne distance, sans pour autant perdre une miette de ce nouveau duel, se tenant prêt, le cas échéant, à secourir sa demoiselle en détresse.

Mamoru s'approcha prudemment de la professeure, et s'agenouilla en face d'elle :

\- Laisse-nous une chance, Asahina, je t'en prie. Ça pourrait marcher entre nous, j'en suis sûr. Je me fiche de ton handicap, au contraire, je l'aime parce qu'il fait partie de toi. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à t'habiller, je ne le ferai pas. Si tu ne veux pas que je te relève si tu tombes, je me contenterai de t'observer à distance. Le plus important, c'est que je t'aime. J'ai envie que tu deviennes ma femme, la mère de mes enfants. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

Oh, il l'avait travaillé son discours, cela s'entendait. Elle l'imaginait, répétant sans fin devant la glace, surveillant sa posture, sélectionnant avec soin les mots, touchants, débordants de sincérité, éveillant immédiatement la nostalgie des vieux jours passés dans sa chambre, à fantasmer ses noces, avec cet ami d'enfance qu'elle rêvait de transformer en mari. Seulement, elle n'en était plus là ; sans ce jour fatidique de sa tentative, elle n'aurait même pas réfléchi. Ses sentiments n'étaient cependant plus les mêmes, une partie de son innocence sombrant définitivement, juste tribut à hauteur de son acte.

\- Je suis désolée, Mamo, soupira-t-elle. Je ne t'aime plus, tu n'es qu'un ami d'enfance, jadis premier amour, désormais enterré.

Une douleur fugace passa sur le visage du brun, puis incrédule, il secoua la tête.

\- C'est à cause de ta tentative de suicide c'est ça ?

Le sac tenu dans les mains de l'assistant tomba au sol, dans un bruit léger, parfaitement audible. Asahina ferma les yeux, comprenant qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle essayait d'enfouir aux yeux de tous, sa faiblesse omniprésente. Elle ne l'oublierait pas non plus, cet incident, aussi bien son ressenti violent, cette hargne d'en finir, que dans ses gestes calculés, empreints de l'énergie du désespoir, augmentant sa résolution à couper le fil de son existence vide. Mamoru appuyait délibérément sur cette plaie, la plus laide de toutes, et les conséquences de cette évocation ne tardèrent pas : la douleur, le manque d'air, les doigts anesthésiés, mais blanchis, à force de serrer les accoudoirs de toutes ses forces. Celle en son for intérieur était infiniment plus dévastatrice, sensation vivace de revivre ce moment, envahi par l'anéantissement le plus total. Tout son alentour fut recouvert d'un voile flou, dans lequel, éternelle prisonnière, elle se laissa couler à nouveau.

Elle admit calmement, l'air de rien :

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Il y a de ça, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ignora ce qui lui prit, de sortir un mensonge aussi gros, immédiatement décelé, au vu de l'expression dubitative qu'il renvoya. Il refusait d'écouter qu'elle en avait par-dessus la tête de ses visites n'ayant plus lieu d'être. Désireuse de mettre fin à cette cour ridicule, elle souhaitait ranger une bonne fois pour toutes, son anciennement premier amour, dans son cercle restreint d'amis, place déjà attribuée. Non, cela aussi, c'était faux : elle se trouvait dans un tel état d'affliction présentement que perdre son amitié ne faisait aucune différence, voulant simplement entendre le glas de cette chasse épuisante.

Mamoru balaya l'air de la main, comme pour se débarrasser d'une mouche ; il n'y croyait pas, bien sûr. De son côté, Ryohei attendait, ne cachant plus son envie bondissante de s'interposer, percevant sans mal la tension électrique, virevoltante dans tous les coins de la salle.

\- Tu mens, objecta l'ami d'enfance. Seiya m'a dit que tu n'avais personne, tu...

\- Seiya n'est pas au courant, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ça ne regarde que moi.

Il se releva, le visage soudain dur, contrarié, en souffrance.

\- Très bien, où est-il alors ? Je veux le voir, exigea-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?! s'étrangla la jeune professeure d'une voix aiguë. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu débarques sur mon lieu de travail et en plus, tu veux t'immiscer dans ma vie privée ? Le temps où nous étions à ce point proche l'un de l'autre est révolu, je te signale. Tu es parti deux ans à l'étranger, sans nous prévenir, Seiya et moi, et quoi ? Tu reviens la bouche en cœur, croyant que j'allais t'attendre comme la pauvre handicapée que je suis, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Si tu penses que je te dois quelque chose sous prétexte que tu m'as sauvé, tu te trompes ! Tu n'images pas à quel point j'aurai préféré mourir ce jour-là !

Elle avait hurlé les dernières phrases de toute la force de ses poumons, sans se rendre compte ; tout vacillait autour d'elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le brun la regardait, abasourdi, tandis que, sans réfléchir, Ryohei se précipita vers elle, tournant son fauteuil en face de lui, dos à son premier amour. Elle sentit à peine la manœuvre, yeux fermés, priant à tout prix d'être ailleurs. Elle détestait cette perte de contrôle, mais pire encore, elle se haïssait d'avoir blessé Mamoru, le ressentant tellement fort qu'elle en eut la nausée.

\- Ouvre les yeux, n'aie pas peur, entendit-elle d'une voix douce, ne pouvant appartenir qu'à celle de son assistant.

Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut, s'apercevant de son tutoiement sorti tout seul, très vite oublié par l'état de panique de celle qu'il avait le devoir de veiller, unique personne importante pour lui. Lentement, elle obéit. Asahina remarqua les reflets d'or à l'intérieur des siens, la couvant d'une brillance sans pareille. En douceur, il captura sa tête dans les mains, un sourire des plus rassurant sur son visage.

\- Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, cale ta respiration sur la mienne. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, tout va bien.

Elle ne voyait en effet que lui, à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur ses yeux amandes, son souffle sifflant reprenant lentement un rythme normal. Son souhait avait été exaucé : elle était ailleurs, au chaud, isolée, bien qu'accompagnée de son assistant.

\- Ryohei Tanaka... Tu es un chevalier en armure trop étincelante, murmura-t-elle, moqueuse, avec, tout de même, une toute petite pointe de reproche.

Cela dit, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, se félicitant encore de l'avoir choisi, lui.

[*]

Mamoru n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient facilement et aujourd'hui n'aurait pas dû faire exception, il avait tout prévu. Pourtant, il rendit les armes devant la vérité qui s'imposait tristement : Il avait perdu sa belle princesse, tant de fois imaginé protéger, sans oser l'exprimer. Il devinait le fil de ses pensées : si quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle, cela ne pouvait que signifier de la pitié, rien de plus. Il croyait à tort avoir prouvé son affection sincère, convaincu d'être né pour l'aimer. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais qu'il eut mentionné sa plus grande blessure, tandis qu'il avait donné sa parole. Il se maudirait de l'avoir trahi, jugeant son comportement puéril, digne d'une cour de récrée. Ne voulant rien entendre, il l'avait égratignée, trop fier pour se rendre à l'évidence que son amour n'était plus réciproque désormais. Il fallait voir son élue tournée vers un autre, pour réaliser la perte de cette place privilégiée.

Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé... Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? En la voyant inconsciente dans la baignoire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander quoique ce soit, la sortant précautionneusement de l'eau, l'avait étendue, écouté son cœur si faible, épuisé prêt à lâcher... puis avait joint les mains, droit sur l'emplacement de son palpitant. Son organe pleurait, lui aussi, refusait de battre vigoureusement en elle, malgré les efforts misérables du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait néanmoins inlassablement continué, hurlant sans fin le nom de celle qu'il n'imaginait pas perdre. Vivre sans elle aurait été insupportable. Il s'était rappelé ce jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, lors d'un goûter anniversaire de Seiya, où il l'avait aimé.

Huit ans et il avait d'ores et déjà trouvé son grand amour, à ce dernier événement auquel le père des enfants Azumaya avait assisté. Bien que l'échéance proche, la mère des deux bambins avait tenu à le fêter dignement, parce qu'en dépit de tout, elle bénirait pour toujours la naissance de ses deux progénitures, fruits précieux de ce magnifique sentiment qu'elle porterait, jusqu'à sa tombe, envers l'homme qu'elle adorait tant. Ce qu'elle dira à sa meilleure amie, celle de Mamoru, le lendemain, jour du décès de son mari.

À l'époque dans un internat en semaine en raison de son école éloignée, la mère de Asahina avait obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle que la benjamine puisse rester auprès de son père. L'aîné avait prévenu sa cadette "spéciale", la veille de la fête, sans visiblement tout à fait saisir le sens de ce mot. Il ne s'appliquait pas à sa petite sœur, bien plus que ça. Elle portait ce jour-là, du haut de ses six ans, une robe blanche, qui faisait ressortir le halo doré émanant d'elle, appuyant sa dimension angélique. Elle tenait fièrement debout sur ses deux cannes simples, sans sourire, aux côtés de sa charmante mère. Dans une impulsion étrange, il s'était avancé vers cette petite fille haute comme trois pommes, se demandant comment Seiya avait bien pu la cacher si longtemps, quand il connaissait le plus grand depuis le berceau, leur premier cri poussé le même jour. C'était égoïste, méchant, bien que sûrement inconscient. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté en face, ce fut oublié. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, fragile, un peu cassée, mais très belle, une créature descendue des cieux. Instantanément et malgré son aversion pour le jouet, il voulut prendre soin d'elle, elle uniquement.

Aujourd'hui, le vœu partait en fumer, son cœur réduit en miettes de le constater. Alors, pour préserver le minuscule bout restant, il se détourna et sortit, sans une seule fois hésiter.

[*]

Dans une petite arrière-salle à l'ambiance plus intimiste que celle occupée par Mirio et Melissa, pris dans leurs recherches, Nejire, Izuku et Seiya, fixaient un Tōya endormi sur un divan. Il semblait tranquillisé, un de ses bras le long du corps, l'autre tendu, sa main enfermée dans celle de Izuku, non loin. Ce dernier ne parvenant pas à dissimuler sa mine soucieuse, Seiya patientait un signal de sa part qu'il pouvait débuter la séance.

Izuku ferma les yeux, adressant une ultime prière silencieuse, ainsi que toutes ses forces à son ami de longue date disparu.

 _Reviens vers nous, Shōto... Tu es parti depuis bien longtemps à présent... N'aie plus peur de nous retrouver, tout se passera bien, tu verras. Fais-moi confiance, laisse-moi te prouver que tu ne risques plus rien. Je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi, je te le promets._

Après avoir repris sa respiration, il fit signe à l'hypnotiseur qu'il était prêt.

\- Bien, déclara Seiya en joignant les mains. Commençons.


	52. Chapitre 2 : Eri

**[III] - Troisième partie - Chapitre 2 : Eri**

* * *

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville de Tokyo depuis plusieurs jours. La vie ralentie n'empêchait pas les immeubles et autres devantures de magasins de projeter leurs lumières, auxquelles se joignaient celles des passages piétons, contraste coloré face au ciel assombri. Les visages mornes pour la plupart se dissimulaient à l'intérieur de parapluies noir ou gris, reflet d'humeur des possesseurs déprimés.

D'un œil maussade, l'inspecteur Toshinori Yagi parcourait le tableau, l'averse déchaînée à la recherche de tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre dans les oreilles. Il avait l'impression de se détacher de cet ensemble, spectateur trompeur, caché dans son bureau qu'il quittait peu, depuis le sauvetage de bientôt six ans.

En lieu et place du débarras d'autrefois, une chambrette, composée du strict minimum : un lavabo, un placard et un lit. Pour se laver, il se rendait dans un bain public, à quelques pas de son office. Le supermarché, une poignée de mètres plus loin, permettait d'acheter le nécessaire pour se sustenter. Cela pouvait paraître rudimentaire, mais le confort d'un appartement ne servait pas à grand-chose en fin de compte ; il ne dormait pas et personne l'accueillait, à son retour au domicile.

Shōto resté à peine une semaine avait fait renaître le manque d'une présence, difficile à supporter une fois l'adolescent disparu. Il ressassait de plus le moindre geste, mot qu'il aurait dû prononcer pour convaincre le jeune homme de les suivre, quitte à l'emmener de force. Au lieu de ça, l'inspecteur s'était contenté de respecter une volonté dictée par des sentiments sincères, un amour tout juste éclos. Douter de sa beauté aurait été insultant envers son ancien informateur qui en avait narré les bienfaits sur sa personne ; néanmoins, le benjamin de cette femme se retrouvait dans l'abîme à cause de cette découverte.

Rei Todoroki... Qu'aurait-elle pensé de l'enfant protégé, offert en sacrifice pour un autre ? L'image qu'il avait gardée de leur première rencontre resurgit alors qu'il retournait face à son bureau. Il y songeait souvent ces dernières semaines, un relent de culpabilité, sans doute... Attiré malgré lui dans les méandres de son passé tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans son immense fauteuil, il se rappela le reste de cette rencontre fatidique...

[]

Avait-il entendu la requête désespérée de cette personne ? Un désir primaire d'affirmer sa volonté de la satisfaire le submergea en réaction, son empathie caressée. Très vite, sa réflexion reprit le dessus : ranger le bazar provoqué par cette rencontre semblait d'abord plus judicieux. Trop de questions s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, dans un brouhaha assourdissant à souhait. La demoiselle le regardait, les yeux embués par les larmes qu'elle retenait dans l'espoir d'une réponse positive, qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir. Pas tout de suite. Il recevait sa détresse, toutefois, « oui, allons-y. » moins les détails derrière la supplique, paraissait un tantinet précipité.

Il mettait de côté le fait que sa visiteuse se révélait être l'épouse de l'inventeur de ces dispositifs, responsables en partie de la disparition de sa lumière. Sa présence ici témoignait son envie de participer à l'éradication de cette folie, une preuve plus que suffisante. Son air brisé ne trompait pas ; les traits exténués, les sursauts de l'ensemble corporel... cela ne pouvait être une feinte destinée à l'amadouer. Elle avait tout de même suivi son parcours, probablement après le décès de sa co-équipière. Comment cela se faisait-il, s'éclipsait au profit d'une question plus urgente : Pourquoi viendrait-elle le trouver, des années plus tard, pour supplier son assistance ? Il n'omettait pas non plus sa dernière affirmation : elle s'appelait autrefois Eri, l'aide dont Nana avait eu besoin pour mettre fin à cet horrible événement déterminant, aux portes de son adolescence. Personne, hormis Gran Torino sans doute, n'aurait pu le savoir. Plus il imprimait son image, plus le constat que la femme en face de lui ne jouait pas la comédie s'imposait.

— Je vais tout vous raconter, murmura-t-elle, de ce timbre éreinté. Toute mon histoire. Vous comprendrez, et vous accepterez peut-être de m'aider.

Sa décision déjà prise, il lui manquait la vue d'ensemble sur le puzzle qu'elle s'apprêtait à compléter. Il se contenta donc de patienter sans rien dire. Rei Todoroki puisa dans l'entité du silence le restant de ses forces afin d'assembler toutes les pièces. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, les rouvrit, répéta plusieurs fois ce procédé, son souffle de moins en moins haché le long du rituel. Puis, lorsqu'elle se jugea prête, commença son récit d'une voix claire...

[*]

— Je vais te lâcher. Quand ce sera fait, tu vas courir jusqu'à chez toi pour appeler les secours. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne verront rien. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Eri hocha la tête, intégrant par la suite les dernières consignes : ne pas regarder, ne pas se retourner, galoper jusqu'à chez elle. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau le poids de ses jambes. Elle essaya de faire abstraction des hurlements à ses oreilles, son rubis verrouillé vers les pupilles grises de sa complice, attentive aux mouvements des deux ravisseurs. Ses gestes résolus balayaient doute et panique, ses yeux ne trahissaient rien d'autre que la conviction qu'ils allaient s'en sortir grâce au salut de cette petite fille sur qui tout reposait. Comme une sorte de contagion, cet état entra dans chaque fibre, calmant les battements de son organe fou. Elle ferma les paupières et ce fut quand la main de sa protectrice quitta la sienne que démarra sa course contre la montre.

Sans un dernier mot pour celle qui l'avait rassurée, l'air frais de la nuit l'accueillit sans qu'elle y prêtât attention, les ordres de Nana en tête. Son champ de vision redevenu opérationnel, des formes sombres tentèrent de l'engloutir, le noir partout autour d'elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trembler. Ses pieds empruntèrent cette aura héroïque dans laquelle elle avait baigné quelques instants plus tôt. L'énergie s'infiltra pour la porter à son domicile, son cœur menaçant d'exploser sous l'effort, sa poitrine brûlante. Focalisé sur sa mission, son esprit oubliait le bruit de détonation, l'accélération du palpitant de sa gardienne, à l'intérieur de la supérette ; rien n'importait à cet instant, excepté que Nana s'en remettait à elle. Elle ne concevait pas la décevoir.

— Papa ! Maman ! hurla-t-elle, une fois chez elle.

Ses parents se précipitèrent vers elle, alarmés, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude de remarquer l'agitation inhabituelle de leur bébé. La respiration en saccade, l'enfant tenta d'expliquer ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais ce qui sortit, ravaler par la hachure de sa voix, trahissait choc et confusion, rendant impossible la compréhension du discours. La frustration à son paroxysme, elle essaya de le mimer, son corps refusa. Elle manquait de temps, le savait. Elle s'effondra sans pouvoir se retenir. Sa conscience agitée indiquait l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui se déroulait encore au sein de l'enseigne, alors qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de hoqueter. Ses pensées tournées vers Nana, ces gens abandonnés, aggravèrent sa crise, sous la réalisation de sa jeunesse, sa faiblesse, pour assumer une aussi grande responsabilité.

Les sanglots n'en finirent plus de secouer le petit être, les parents à la fois interrogatifs et paniqués. Son père ordonna son calme, ignorant si la sommation s'adressait à lui ou sa fille, certain que l'état de son enfant découlait d'une importante raison. Eri ne pleurait jamais, d'habitude. Si sa réaction reflétait la proportion de ce qui avait déclenché un tel torrent, l'urgence ne semblait pas une option.

La prière fit effet : la progéniture s'apaisa, reprit le fil de ses explications, de manière plus cohérente. Quand ils comprirent toute la situation, sa mère s'empressa de prévenir la police, narrant à son tour ce qu'elle avait entendu. Une fois le combiné raccroché, elle récita mot pour mot ce dont on l'avait assurée, une intervention au plus vite des autorités compétentes. Elle se contenait la colère dissimulée, mêlée à d'autres émotions bouleversées, que son précieux bébé eût été témoin d'une chose aussi abominable, désormais propagé en elle, sous la forme d'un poison dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Elle le sentait en la regardant trembler, un fragment d'innocence cassait, disparaissait, pour toujours évaporer.

Le père prit sa fille contre lui, la félicitant de son courage ; son signalement avait sauvé des vies, d'après lui. Eri secoua la tête, répliquant que la véritable héroïne se nommait Nana...

Ce traumatisme marqua le début d'un long cauchemar pour la petite Eri : l'enfant craignait tout, au point de ne plus quitter sa chambre, hormis ses besoins naturels. Le plus minuscule bruit la faisait se replier, tel un escargot dans sa coquille, et aucune présence ne pouvait la calmer. Elle réclamait son héroïne, ne la sachant morte ou vive, l'effroi d'avoir échoué dans la tâche confiée, alourdissant son estomac, incapable de se nourrir en dépit de sa volonté ; rien ne passait, recraché, sitôt ingurgité. Elle perdit en conséquence beaucoup de poids, ses parents désemparés devant ses signes de détresse extrême, impossible à refréner malgré les efforts. Ils tentaient de comprendre, choyaient, aimaient, sans aucun retour.

Une visite chez une pédopsychiatre permit de mettre un mot sur la pathologie de la très jeune patiente : Pantophobie, la peur de tout. Au courant de l'horreur, elle refusa pourtant de la traiter avec des médicaments, estimant que le repos, la persévérance suffiraient pour l'instant. Elle promit, en cas de stagnation de son état, d'envisager une autre solution, selon l'évolution d'ici quelques mois. Elle conseilla aux deux adultes de continuer de l'entourer, sans forcer. La santé de la petite fille de mal en pis décida de sa déscolarisation une semaine après cette consultation.

Il n'existait rien de pire pour un parent que de voir son enfant se noyer sans pouvoir le retenir ; plus les aiguilles temporelles tournaient, plus Eri entraînait les siens dans un gouffre sans fond. L'homme résistait, retournant les divers moyens possibles, tous inutiles. Un jour à bout, il courut sans fin hors de chez lui, après une énième crise, ne supportant plus les pleurs alarmés de sa femme. Il hurla en pleine rue, à s'en griller les poumons, devant une foule témoin effrayée. Ce chef de famille à la dérive se fichait de passer pour un fou, au paroxysme du désespoir. Ce fut cet instant pourtant, alors pris au piège de la confusion de son esprit soumis au chaos, qu'il crut apercevoir un éclat, faible, mais rempli du nécessaire pour ne pas définitivement abandonner.

En rentrant, il alla trouver la fillette, recroquevillée sur son lit, genoux repliés, le regard effrayé, sa psyché perdue dans cet événement ressassé en boucle. Il ne se laissa pas envahir par la pitié, sentiment qu'il avait appris à détester et sans hésitation, la chargea sur son épaule, ignorant ses tentatives de résistance paresseuses. La méthode semblait radicale, mais il en avait assez de végéter quand son petit cœur mourait à petit feu. C'était l'ultime preuve d'amour d'un père envers son enfant, peu importait de subir quelques menues représailles par la suite. Ce qu'il avait en tête ne marcherait sans doute pas, malgré tout, il devait essayer.

Sans indiquer à son épouse où il comptait se rendre, il sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers sa voiture, où sans tendresse aucune, il déposa sa fille qu'il ceintura dans le siège auto. Il ne disait pas un mot, sa fureur contenue, à l'instar de toutes ses émotions emprisonnées depuis des mois. Peut-être que tout le problème venait de là, finalement : à trop la protéger, sa femme et lui bloquaient leurs propres sentiments ; dans ce cas, ça n'avait que trop duré. Fini la manière douce.

Durant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux ; Eri, fatiguée, luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, curieux quand même, de ce chemin mystérieux vers une destination secrète. Elle préféra ne pas interrompre la concentration du conducteur, plutôt que de poser des questions inutiles. De temps à autre, le chauffeur glissait un regard vers elle par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur, comme pour prendre courage d'une décision connue de lui.

Finalement, la voiture fut garée non loin d'une piste d'athlétisme déserte. La petite fille fut autorisée à descendre. Le vent léger l'effleurait avec précaution. Elle percevait un murmure lointain, adressé juste à elle : « Tu ne crains rien. ». Incapable de l'expliquer, il ralentit pourtant les battements de son cœur stressé, de se constater dehors. Le soleil tapait un peu trop fort pour elle, l'habitude de son contact perdu ; le vide en face d'elle ne suffisait pas non plus à la rassurer ; seul ce murmure continuel parvenait tout de même à l'apaiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revint, les bras pleins d'équipement qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il fit signe de le suivre, elle obéit sans réfléchir. Elle aurait voulu le supplier de faire demi-tour, rentrer chez elle, s'enfermer dans cette solitude, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain, il l'assit sur un banc, troqua sa paire de chaussures contre des baskets à pointe, à sa taille. Il la leva ensuite, la dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait à une ligne de départ, d'emblée, fascinante pour la petite. Était-ce le tracé blanc ou ce chuchotis berçant ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aurait pu rester des heures prostrée là, à contempler, tendre l'oreille.

Dans l'attente de connaitre ce que son père espérait d'elle, Eri se risqua un œil incertain vers sa figure paternelle. Celle-ci l'observait sans sourire, le visage fermé, les sourcils un peu froncés, signes de sa contrariété. En colère de sa faiblesse, sûrement... Elle aimerait lui ressembler, rien ne le perturbait jamais. Hélas, la génétique se trompait parfois dans ses dosages, et le résultat dans son cas était une enfant sans défense. Elle frissonna, son attention de nouveau vers ses pieds.

— Cours, exigea-t-il.

Cet ordre étrange sortait en réalité de l'intuition d'un ancien athlète pour qui le sprint avait toujours été un bienfait. Ses soucis s'envolaient avec le vent, la tension se relâchait sous l'impulsion du bonheur. Promis à un avenir brillant dans cette discipline, il y avait pourtant renoncé sans regret quand sa bien-aimée tomba enceinte du fruit de leur magie, qu'il tenait aujourd'hui à sauver.

Eri releva la tête, son carmin vers un gris presque transparent de son grand vis-à-vis. Cette nuance, emplie d'une affection débordante, la chavirait ; quand leurs regards s'accrochaient, le cœur de la progéniture alourdissait le cristallin dans la sienne tant la tendresse renfermée dépassait les frontières du rationnel.

Cette fois pire que toutes les autres, la culpabilité en plus de chuter sans avoir la possibilité de se rattraper, ses parents entraînés malgré elle, l'étreignit si fort qu'elle se remit à pleurer. C'était si dur de sentir ce poids écrasant, auquel s'ajoutait celui de ce cauchemar qui défilait en boucle dans sa tête, éveillée ou endormie...

— Je suis... désolée ! hoqueta-t-elle à travers ses larmes, je sais que vous vivez un enfer à cause de moi, maman et toi...

C'était la stricte vérité. D'une patience à toute épreuve, ils multipliaient les attentions, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Elle avait la sensation persistante de se tenir dos à une gueule grande ouverte, dont les crocs acérés attendaient le moment de la déchiqueter pour ne rien laisser.

— Eri, regarde-moi, pria doucement l'adulte.

Elle refusa de la tête, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, si elle plongeait dans ce gris. Il poussa un soupir.

— Ce qui est arrivé est regrettable, concéda-t-il. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, ajouta-t-il en passant le doigt sur les joues mouillées. Je sais que c'est dur à imaginer, mais tu peux et dois essayer de reprendre le cours de ta vie.

Il demandait l'impossible. Nana avait tenté de la préserver, cependant, elle l'avait entendu, ce coup de feu, ce corps étendu entraperçu, saisissant la signification de cette image. Dorénavant, elle connaissait la mort, son gout, son odeur, incrustée dans chaque parfum, aliment, bruit, écho à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Se réfugier à l'abri de son innocence salie, impensable. Ce n'était pas un banal accident, à plus graves répercussions sans l'ange gardien. Son âge ne fonctionnait plus, excuse pour se bander les yeux devant ce fait prégnant et ça non plus, ça ne s'effaçait pas par une requête. Cette dette envers Nana gravée, vivre comme avant équivalait à oublier tous les efforts de l'adolescente, à la faire disparaître.

Ses réflexions perdues se figèrent quand son père enserra délicatement la main :

— C'est ce que Nana voudrait, assura-t-il.

Le désir qu'avait son enfant de conserver un lien fort avec la fameuse jeune fille concevable sans difficulté, il aurait aimé la remercier d'avoir pris soin de son bien le plus précieux durant cette horreur. Toutes ses recherches pour la retrouver se révélèrent infructueuses. S'il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait réchappé à un sort funeste, impossible de la localiser. Cela l'attristait, certain qu'une fois en face, bien en vie, Eri continuerait d'avancer sur le chemin de son existence.

Comme il regrettait d'avoir cédé, quand elle avait quémandé la permission de se rendre seule à cette supérette. Il aurait dû l'accompagner. Il avait failli à son rôle, la porte ouverte du cauchemar dans lequel Eri s'enfermait dû à son inconscience. Il vivrait avec cette erreur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, représentant une bien piètre autorité parentale, un échec de plus à accepter. Malgré ça, il expierait le quart de sa faute en évitant à son trésor de s'abîmer davantage, par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, il le savait très bien. Ce qu'il désirait surtout, donner les outils nécessaires afin de surmonter cette tragédie, le ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire. De cette façon, il l'aiderait peut-être à réaliser sa chance de pouvoir sentir les palpitations de son cœur, à quel point sa perte partielle, accablait de douleur sa mère et lui.

— Peut-être... songea à voix haute la fillette en reniflant, toujours en proie au chagrin.

Son père lui tapota doucement l'épaule et d'un mouvement leste, se glissa derrière elle.

— Tu vois la ligne d'arrivée, là-bas ? questionna-t-il en la montrant avec son index.

Eri suivit le point désigné du regard et son cœur rata un battement, avant de cogner plus fort contre sa poitrine. Non seulement cette ligne brillait, mais en plus, elle l'invitait près d'elle. La sensation, inexplicable, frappa de plein fouet, des mois que l'organe vital ne s'était plus affolé ainsi ; cela effraya la propriétaire qui se croyait presque morte, tant éloignée de sa propre existence.

Bientôt, en plus du murmure de la brise, se mêla l'appel de cette émanation, en une douce, sécurisante mélopée.

Elle devait revivre...

Une force invisible l'obligea à avancer un pied...

Revivre.

Puis l'autre...

Revivre !

Eri s'élança.

Le souvenir de cette nuit de cauchemar vint se greffer à cette cavalcade, pour la stopper. Elle s'apprêtait à s'arrêter quand les ordres de Nana s'élevèrent. Ne pas regarder, ne pas se retourner, courir. Continuer d'avancer. Elle détenait ce droit, son père ne mentait pas. Elle l'entendait, le sentait à l'intérieur de cette vibration qui la recouvrait, la rendait invincible à cet instant. Ses sens revenus un à un permettaient de déchiffrer le message porteur que la peur d'être dévorée avait caché. Elle vivait grâce à son héroïne, ne devait jamais l'oublier, se le promit, les yeux humides d'émotions.

Son souffle en rafale, tous ses petits muscles se réveillaient dans la douleur de la sollicitation, après l'éternité de repli ; Eri accéléra ce qui déclencha son rire, à l'approche des mètres finaux. Elle volait, ses pas touchaient à peine le sol, son organisme explosait de toute part sous la sensation de vie qui s'écoulait en elle, ténèbres chassées. En possession de cette formule, elle parviendrait à tout surmonter, envahie par cette aura, ultime cadeau de sa protectrice.

Son pied gauche fut le premier à frapper la résine. Sa respiration bloquée, elle s'écroula à genoux, le corps tremblant, implosant presque sous l'impulsion de cette sensation violente, qu'elle n'arrivait pas identifier. Cela faisait quand même du bien, un poids en moins. Désorientée et submergée, elle fixa ses genoux, ses larmes sur ses poings fermés. Elle avait mal partout, tout en se sentant... libérée.

Une main tendue se pencha vers elle, celle de son père, qui l'observait, encore bouleversé d'avoir entendu son rire, preuve de sa volonté à remonter le long de ce précipice, vers la lumière.

Eri le regarda, les lèvres tremblantes, le cœur serré, vidé de toute énergie. En douceur, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour l'attirer dans ses bras et tous les deux pleurèrent un moment, sans bouger, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. L'enclume qui les comprimait se souleva, la possibilité de respirer enfin rendue. Cela ne signifiait pas que tout était réglé pour autant ; ces existences brisées allaient réclamer plus d'efforts avant de se recoller, se solidifier, mais le premier morceau de cette renaissance tenait en place.

Son bébé droit dans les yeux, l'adulte articula, la gorge nouée :

— Je suis tellement fier de toi, ma puce...

Un sourire maladroit fleurit sur les lèvres de la petite demoiselle, et il réalisa combien cette chose précieuse avait manqué à sa vie...

[*]

La main de Tōya restait clouée à celle d'Izuku, lorsqu'il rouvrit son regard, une larme roulant sur ses joues. Il ne les arrêta pas, n'esquissa pas un geste pour les essuyer, la tête déjà tournée vers le scientifique à la chevelure verte, qui souriait.

— Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

Tōya ne savait pas, à vrai dire. Il n'était pas propriétaire des réminiscences atteintes, à l'évidence. Ils appartenaient à une petite fille prénommée Eri, une inconnue. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression tenace qu'elles faisaient partie de lui. Sans répondre, le brun se redressa et s'assit sur le divan. Il se sentait plus éprouvé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

— Arrêtons-nous là, décréta Seiya. Tu as besoin de te reposer Tōya, il est encore trop tôt pour un suivi journalier. Fixer les séances à deux par semaine semble plus prudent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Izuku approuva l'idée d'un signe affirmatif, avant de le remercier. Seiya se leva, quitta la pièce, son travail achevé. Il refusait de creuser au-delà de son rôle, cela ne le concernait pas, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Nejire suivit quelques secondes plus tard, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'assister.

Le chef du groupe reporta son attention vers le brun figé, perdu dans ses voix intérieures rassemblées en une cacophonie des plus désagréables qu'il percevait sans mal. Le patient gardait le haut de son corps baissé, ses pupilles roulant plusieurs fois dans leurs orbites, à la recherche d'une cohérence à laquelle se raccrocher.

Sans trop réfléchir, le superviseur l'attira contre lui. Tōya mit quelques secondes à réagir, réflexe premier de vouloir se dégager. En guise de réponse, la prise se raffermit, l'ancien cobaye trop diminué pour une attaque plus farouche que ses bras bientôt ballants, miroir de l'inertie aussi bien physique que mentale dont il était victime.

— Tu ne crains rien avec moi, chuchota-t-il.

Cette phrase l'apaisa tout de suite. N'avait-il pas décidé de laisser à Izuku le soin de tout gérer ? Il ferma les yeux, bercé dans cette clarté tranquillisante, oubliant la question de l'identité de cette petite fille qui s'était invitée dans sa tête, ou celle du bicolore, il s'y perdait à force.

Izuku garda l'interrogation de l'origine des prénoms murmurés pendant la séance : « Eri », ainsi qu'un autre, « Nana ». S'il déchiffrait les dires de l'hypnotisé, les deux jeunes personnes semblaient liées par une tragédie commune, une prise d'otage, de ce qu'il comprit. La première, celle surgie dans les souvenirs, et la moins âgée des deux, était une enfant... Quel rapport avec les Todoroki ? Pourquoi formait-elle la première pensée de son ancien maître ? Lorsqu'il visionnait ces horribles extraits en compagnie de Katchan, aucun d'eux ne montrait une fillette...

Il désirait en parler avec All Might, avait promis à son compagnon de tout lui raconter pour qu'il puisse le tenir informer, néanmoins il préférait s'abstenir après réflexion ; l'unité en veille en attendant la résolution de ces énigmes, une communication aurait d'emblée exposé ses membres, la piste ensuite remontée jusqu'au petit groupe. Les mails que Melissa adressait à son père, avec qui l'étudiant d'autrefois travaillait, constituaient une menace suffisante, malgré les précautions extrêmes du système utilisé. Il ignorait comment le chef était passé entre les mailles de toute détection, à l'époque où Izuku tentait de se faire remarquer par l'inventeur, cependant, mieux valait ne pas trop titiller la chance.

Le scientifique, devenu explorateur d'une intimité à secrets multiples, bravait un interdit et cela pesait lourd sur sa conscience. Il était quand même déterminé à retrouver Shōto, placé avant tout le reste. Il soutiendrait Tōya corps et âme, paierait le prix de toutes ses actions le moment venu, mais d'ici là, rien ne l'empêcherait de sauver son précieux ami.

Il décida de patienter, pour l'instant, Tōya près d'eux représentait tout ce qui comptait dans l'immédiat. En silence, le scientifique resserra son étreinte rassurante sur le brun. Il aurait voulu l'apaiser davantage avec des mots, mais nageait en pleine confusion. Admettre que toute cette tournure le désarçonnait amenait une amertume qu'il avait bien du mal à supporter, lucide, pourtant, de son impuissance. Alors, il tenait dans ses bras cet être fragile et perdu, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

D'une manière à peine perceptible, il sentit l'ancien numéro un répondre à la démonstration de son affection, d'un contact doux, timide, suffisant. Et là, il sut : qu'importe les situations futures, Izuku trouverait une solution de tous les sauver. Tōya et Shōto prioritaires finiront par céder leurs places à d'autres anonymes dans le besoin.

Et alors sans doute, Izuku deviendrait ce héros qu'il rêvait tant d'incarner.

Un jour.


	53. Chapitre 3 : Je suis Rei

**[III] - Troisième partie - Chapitre 3 : Je suis Rei**

* * *

Un long rêve, des tours de manège successifs, l'euphorie en moins ; ainsi passèrent les trois années suivant la tragédie. Tout s'était enchaîné à la vitesse de l'éclair : aucun mot n'était sorti de la bouche d'Eri quand ses parents décidèrent de déménager, la perspective de vivre à quelques pas du lieu responsable de la métamorphose de leur enfant inconcevable. Lorsqu'ils jugèrent du jour au lendemain qu'elle porterait un autre prénom, là encore, elle ne protesta pas.

Eri laissa donc sa place à Rei, une petite sans passé traumatique. Elle assuma dès lors un rôle à l'extérieur, mais chez elle également, ses piliers accrochés à leur refus de prononcer l'ancien. L'exercice ne s'arrêtait pas là, la fillette obligée en outre de répéter la même phrase, sous la supervision de son père attentif. Ce dernier cherchait à graver l'ensemble de lettres vides de sens qu'en dépit de toute son abnégation dans l'effort, ne faisait pas disparaître celle qu'elle était.

Contrainte et forcée, Eri se transforma petit à petit en alter ego ; la gardienne de la partie insondable de son cœur se réveillait quelques fois en nage, une détonation dans les oreilles, son palpitant affolé en rythme d'un tambour intérieur. Durant de mini secondes, le souhait de se réfugier dans les bras de son duo favori faisait rage, toutefois, ils la replaceraient dans ce coma éveillé où cet événement, cette enfant n'existait pas. Si elle saisissait le but de cette comédie assez simple à comprendre, elle savourait ces répits, souvenirs qu'elle ne désirait pas oublier, malgré la douleur. La marque subsistait, elle composait avec, jour après jour. Ses parents aveuglés, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à expliquer ce besoin de s'accrocher à cette horreur, son héroïne, ces images. Les deux adultes trop heureux de voir le bébé reprendre une vie normale, tissaient un voile inviolable, les autres sens également obstrués. Ils se confortaient dans la prétendue efficacité de leurs méthodes, sous couvert du bien-être de leur progéniture.

Elle se pliait à toutes les exigences sans broncher, prisonnière de cette pièce de théâtre où elle assurait une interprétation parfaite, pour se gorger sans fin des sourires fiers sur le visage de ses figures tant aimées. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu par sa faute, c'était un piètre sacrifice.

Une fois hors de la scène cependant, certaine d'échapper à ces regards scrutateurs, elle s'adressait à ce reflet changé à mesure des années, confiant la difficulté parfois d'assumer le tout. Ses parents prenaient le contrôle de sa vie et si légitime, du fait de son jeune âge, elle ne possédait guère de liberté, ils veillaient sans cesse, les sorties de n'importe quelle nature prohibées.

La majorité du temps enfermée, sa scolarité, ses sprints, quand ses pieds la soulevaient presque au-dessus du sol, représentaient ses bulles d'air ; dans ce vent sifflant, elle retrouvait son héroïne, qui envers et contre tout continuait de l'accompagner. Eri souffrait de ne pouvoir citer le prénom de celle qui signifiait tant devant sa famille. Elle appliquait un leitmotiv inconscient, faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, de cette situation. La tenue du spectacle sans fin garantie, elle acceptait sa transformation physique, exigée par le directeur de la pièce : ses cheveux autrefois presque gris désormais d'un blanc semblable à la neige en hiver ; ses pupilles, tels deux joyaux brillants, avaient perdu de leur éclat au profit d'une teinte aussi transparente que celle de son père. L'extravagance de la pratique n'avait pas freiné l'obsession, et au fil de mois de suivi dans une clinique spécialisée, le résultat dépassait les espérances. Toute son existence métamorphosée, la petite tentait de se protéger contre la souffrance engendrée par ces blessures bleutées dans son âme meurtrie.

Un jour, pendant la récréation, un garçon de sa classe glissa à son oreille.

— T'es bizarre, toi.

Eri l'observa sans rien dire, puis haussa les épaules. À l'école, elle faisait de son mieux pour rester discrète, de peur que ses parents critiquent son comportement après analyse. Elle savait l'éventualité peu probable, mais elle craignait que son père ne se trouve quelque part dans l'enceinte à scruter ses faits et gestes. Effrayée que quelqu'un effleure son secret, la fillette gardait ses distances avec les élèves de sa classe. Elle répondait aux questions posées, riait, s'amusait, mangeait avec quelques connaissances, mais ne se liait pas vraiment sous peine de créer d'autres problèmes qu'elle ne pourrait pas gérer, d'autres devoirs drainant déjà assez son énergie.

Le garçonnet poursuivit :

— J'ai l'impression que tu fais semblant avec nous.

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu. La petite demoiselle ne s'interrogeait jamais sur la perception de ses camarades vis-à-vis d'elle, perdue dans son rôle. Le temps pour ce genre de réflexion la fuyait, bloqué par la force de son interprétation afin de toujours cacher la supercherie, rendre son double indétectable. Une inquiétude ridicule quand elle y songeait avec calme. Sa présence sur scène constante, spectateurs comme figurants semblaient subjugués par son talent inné. Cependant, l'attitude obsessionnelle en coulisse du directeur agrandissait l'anxiété d'endosser le rôle principal.

La panique s'affola en entendant cette phrase, à laquelle Eri ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer en silence. La remarque était fondée, néanmoins, l'intérêt envers ses camarades, des plus sincère. Éloignée de toutes interactions pendant trop longtemps, elle redécouvrait chaque jour la joie des divers échanges avec ses semblables ou la nature. Elle voyait Nana dans toutes les merveilles fascinantes et précieuses, lorsqu'elle se disait avoir pu ne pas connaitre ces bonheurs sans sa bienveillante protection...

Quand ce type de pensées la traversaient, elle ressentait une légère rancune à l'égard de cette immobilité dont sa famille faisait preuve envers Eri, leur unique petite fille. Rei prenait trop de place, gommait l'image de l'adolescente à qui elle devait la vie ; si l'alter ego résistait encore aux assauts toujours plus violents pour forcer ses barrières, elle s'apercevait en plus que grandir contredisait sa promesse.

Elle se leva, s'éloigna à pas vifs sans un mot.

[*]

— Tu ne veux pas me parler, aujourd'hui, Rei ? s'enquit la douce voix de Ryuko Tatsuma.

Ryuko Tatsuma était la psychologue de Rei depuis son déménagement. Les deux adultes avaient expliqué lors de la première rencontre que leur enfant, sujette à cauchemars, s'épanouissait mal dans ce nouvel environnement. Une heure, trois fois par semaine, elle laissait sa patiente se confier sur la discipline qu'elle adorait.

À mesure que le silence les entourait, la jeune femme se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle souriait, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées, ses voix intérieures agitées. Rei Amamiya représentait sans doute l'un des cas les plus complexes de sa carrière à peine entamée.

En apparence, tout avait l'air normal : la petite s'exprimait avec joie de son sujet favori, dérapait à l'occasion vers ses journées scolaires. Mais sortie de ses thèmes, elle se repliait sur elle-même, jetait des regards à ses parents en biais, comme si elle attendait un signe concernant ce qu'elle devait ou non partager avec la spécialiste. Ryuko avait compris au fil des séances que la présence des tuteurs empêchait une exploration plus approfondie, l'intuition de la jeune femme alertée qu'un secret était la clé du lourd boulet que Rei traînait derrière elle. La vraie raison de ce blocage se situait ailleurs, sans qu'elle puisse la détailler. La psychologue avait formulé certains de ses doutes aux deux adultes, ces derniers choqués, assurèrent — un peu trop vivement à son gout — que rien n'expliquait l'état de leur progéniture, hormis le déménagement. Si elle admettait qu'un tel changement pouvait ébranler la psyché d'un enfant en bas âge, chez Rei toutefois, les indices rassemblés indiquaient autre chose. La jeune patiente, neuf ans aujourd'hui, ne progressait d'aucune façon, la praticienne certaine que les deux autorités la freinaient de manière consciente ou non, donnée difficile à déterminer. Ryuko analysait le comportement de la petite fille aux cheveux de neige depuis trop d'années pour en être persuadée. Si elle voulait aider cette enfant, une procédure peu habituelle, à l'image de l'énigme, s'imposait.

— Sortez, ordonna doucement la psychologue, à l'égard des deux parents.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil éperdu, l'homme prêt à rétorquer, mais interrompu.

— J'aimerais m'entretenir seule avec elle, s'il vous plaît. Patientez dans la salle d'attente.

Une certaine autorité se dégageait de sa voix, malgré sa jeunesse. Elle savait s'en servir pour se faire obéir, aussi bien dedans qu'en dehors de son travail. Tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait collègues et amis admiraient cet aspect autant qu'il le redoutait.

Les deux adultes s'exécutèrent sans insister, non sans une dernière œillade inquiète vers leur fille, affaissée sur sa chaise. Sans quitter sa patiente de vue, la psychologue attendit que la porte se fût refermée pour décroiser les bras ; elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une sucrerie qu'elle offrit gentiment :

— C'est un caramel, précisa-t-elle, comme pour la convaincre.

Rei refusa et se remit à fixer ses genoux. La jeune femme posa le bonbon, se réfugia dans le mutisme le temps que l'enfant se familiarise avec ce tête-à-tête imprévu, puis demanda avec douceur :

— Tu sais quel est mon travail, Rei ?

Sans la regarder, la susnommée acquiesça.

— Que ce que tu me confies reste entre nous ?

Elle trembla légèrement, le gris de ses pupilles baissé avec obstination.

— Nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, tenta-t-elle de rassurer. Je te promets que tes parents n'entendront rien, personne, à part toi et moi.

La petite fille releva la tête et articula faiblement :

— Ils savent toujours tout, je ne peux pas...

Elle sursauta et baissa à nouveau les yeux. Ryuko se leva, contourna le meuble et s'agenouilla face à elle. D'ordinaire, elle ne s'approchait pas, elle n'aurait pas dû. Toute implication émotionnelle interdite, elle ne devait pas s'attacher à aucun de ses patients, interférer dans leurs vies, seulement donner les pistes vers une guérison, soulager un tourment par une écoute bienveillante où se glissaient des conseils. Toutefois, le hurlement qu'elle entendait à toutes les séances, était chargé d'une telle souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait rester sans réagir.

— Rei, je te jure que personne ne sera au courant.

La spécialiste prit la petite main dans la sienne et remarqua sa froideur, expression de sa solitude intérieure. Ryuko aussi encerclée en eut la gorge nouée.

— Aujourd'hui à l'école... murmura Rei si bas que la plus âgée se rapprocha, un garçon a dit... que j'étais bizarre...

La confession amena des larmes qui tombèrent sur ses genoux pliés.

— Cela t'a blessé ?

Rei acquiesça, ses lèvres secouées par les sanglots retenus.

— Parce que c'est vrai...

Elle s'effondra en silence. Cette fois, Ryuko resta immobile, recevant son chagrin ; lui-même exprimait la souffrance, l'épuisement. Cette petite voulait être écoutée, le criait au travers ses pleurs qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre muets, sa gestuelle suppliante. Ses parents empêchaient quiconque de tendre l'oreille.

— Raconte-moi, à ton rythme. Je suis là pour toi et je promets de t'aider.

[*]

Le bruit lénifiant de la mer l'apaisait, tout était calme ; le ciel d'un bleu sans nuages, l'astre diurne de plus en plus haut, toute notion du temps écoulé disparu. La présence paternelle derrière elle ne la gênait pas, elle arrivait à l'oublier. Les yeux fermés, elle se gorgeait de l'air iodé, du soleil caressant sa peau. Les sons des vagues, le raille des goélands captés par son ouïe la tranquillisaient, but de sa venue presque omis. Elle adorait ce paysage, découvert grâce à son père qui l'amenait ici la durée d'un exercice déplaisant et inutile, auquel elle n'avait pas la possibilité de se soustraire.

 _Mon nom est Eri_ , se répétait-elle.

L'homme l'informa que la pause prenait fin, la torture reprit.

Bien qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de son quotidien, elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle identité. Elle effaçait son héroïne, finalité qu'elle souhaitait éviter. Hélas, personne ne pouvait l'aider et les syllabes prononcées écorchaient son cœur un peu plus. Elle n'avait que six ans lors de cette tragédie, les souvenirs auraient dû s'estomper, mais la volonté vivace d'Eri à les faire survivre était si féroce qu'à chaque plongée, elle se remémorait des détails. Le parfum de Nana surtout, une odeur vanillée, rassurante, s'était greffé à son sens de façon si puissante qu'elle reconnaîtrait cette senteur entre mille.

La phrase sortait avec un automatisme désarmant, tandis que ses pensées volaient vers l'adolescente qu'elle devait être à présent. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Avait-elle réussi à surmonter cette épreuve ? Tant de questions vouées à rester sans réponse.

Eri aurait tellement voulu échanger avec elle, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, un face-à-face appelé à toutes ses prières. Elle ressentait cette nécessité, pour autant, savait que ses parents n'autoriseraient jamais une chose pareille, sa requête symbolisant un obstacle à son nouvel épanouissement. Elle s'était imaginé la formuler à maintes reprises, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Les sourcils froncés de son père, les pleurs de sa mère, cette douleur dans leurs yeux respectifs, des réponses décodées avec le temps. Un caprice de petite fille dirait le chef de famille, l'autre partie acquiescerait sans rien ajouter. Elle serait ensuite réduite au silence, congédiée dans sa chambre où elle s'enfermerait jusqu'au lendemain matin, début de sa journée. Se rendre à l'école, courir devenait un luxe au fur et à mesure des années, tant la tenue de condamnée sous son déguisement collait à la peau, l'empêchait de respirer.

— Rei !

La voix autoritaire de son père la ramena à la réalité, cette spirale intensive, abusive et stupide. Eri ne disparaîtrait jamais, malgré les tentatives mises en œuvre pour l'enterrer, elle le comprenait enfin, depuis quelques heures.

— C'est important, ce qu'on fait, là ! tonna-t-il.

Elle faillit répliquer « Pour qui ? » se retint finalement, et s'excusa de son manque d'attention. L'homme l'observa, suspicieux, avant d'interroger :

— Qu'as-tu raconté à Mademoiselle Tatsuma ?

Elle s'attendait à cette question ; la séance avait duré au-delà des soixante minutes habituelles, la raison du débordement devait se justifier, la petite s'y était préparée dès sa sortie du cabinet. L'interprétation en cours, elle parut le plus détachée possible lorsqu'elle répondit « Rien. » Sa psychologue avait en effet conseillé de taire la dernière conversation entre elles deux. Eri trouvait amusante cette cachotterie-ci, n'en éprouvait pas de culpabilité particulière. Elle se demandait simplement comment la jeune femme avait reçu ses confessions, le sens de cette promesse. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle mangeait à sa faim, s'abreuvait d'autant d'affection que ses parents pouvaient en donner, ils ne la violentait pas physiquement. Elle adorait ses deux arbres, eux aimaient la pousse qu'elle formait. Chercher plus loin était déplacé au vu de tout ce qu'ils traversèrent avant. Pourtant, pendant une seconde, complète et continue parfois, elle les trouvait cruels à leur manière.

L'homme abandonna, insister serait en pure perte. Eri pouvait se montrer si bornée qu'elle en devenait exaspérante. Conscient que l'exercice l'épuisait, il proposa de laisser tout ça s'envoler, une invitation à courir sur la piste. Toutes dents dehors, elle bondit vers lui, sa petite main à la rencontre de l'immense tendue.

[*]

Trois mois plus tard, à première vue, rien n'avait changé pour Eri qui continuait de suivre les ordres du metteur en scène. Elle était Rei Amamiya. Ses cauchemars presque disparus, elle ne grimaçait plus en entendant ce prénom. Ligne par ligne, posture par posture, tout s'accordait à volonté.

Ses parents ne se doutaient pas que la fillette partageait désormais son secret avec Ryuko Tatsuma et l'interdiction d'assister aux échanges, après cette première fois ne les aiguilla pas dans cette direction. Ce drôle de voile qu'ils s'empêchaient de retirer s'avérait en fin de compte utile. Elle libérait ce trop-plein emmagasiné durant des années à l'abri du jugement, heureuse qu'une personne daigne entendre ce qu'elle refoulait jadis. En déchiffrant les conversations, Eri se trouvait conforter dans cette envie de conserver ce lien avec ce passé et Nana. Rien ne paraissait plus normal d'après la jeune femme, en raison du caractère déterminant de l'incident, l'obligeant à grandir plus vite que les enfants de son âge. La psychologue ne cachait d'ailleurs pas l'admiration envers cette volonté ancrée de sa patiente à vouloir tout assurer. Devenu une sorte d'exutoire, Eri trépignait de retrouver la seule qui l'écoutait et la comprenait.

Au terme d'une séance, Ryuko demanda discrètement :

— Est-ce que ça te dirait une promenade en ma compagnie ce dimanche ?

La petite fille écarquilla des yeux, incertaine de la signification envoyée par son cerveau. Elle s'enquit de l'implication de sa famille dans cette proposition, étonnée qu'un projet pareil soit possible alors qu'ils interdisaient fermement ce genre de choses. La précision qu'elles seront seules, la désarçonna quelque peu. Une sortie sans surveillance parentale n'était plus envisageable depuis ses six ans. Comment la jeune femme avait réussi un tel tour de force ?

— Officiellement, c'est une séance en plein air, expliqua-t-elle, en lisant la question sur le visage d'Eri. Il va faire beau, le parc à côté du bureau, ça te dit ?

Trop émue pour parler, elle hocha la tête, souhaitant déjà y être.

Il faisait à peine jour lorsqu'Eri ouvrit son regard le dimanche matin, les rayons du soleil levant chatouillant d'une légère brise rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Selon le programme, elle devait retrouver la jeune femme blonde aux alentours de onze heures au cabinet et passer l'après-midi avec elle. Si elle trouvait tout cela bizarre, elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleure échappatoire à ce rituel imposer par son père.

Elle se pinça une joue afin d'être certaine de son réveil, sourire élargi, amusé par la réponse un tantinet sensible. Sans perdre une seconde, elle sortit du lit, choisit sa plus jolie robe bleue et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

[*]

L'endroit grouillait de familles désireuses de se rassembler, partager un instant privilégié : pique-niques, jeux, rires, conversations s'élevaient dans un borborygme incompréhensible. Eri laissée seule à cette contemplation, s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère le moindre détail enregistré avec soin, sous l'œil bienveillant de sa gardienne. Cette dernière brisait un nombre impressionnant de règles en agissant ainsi, mais elle s'interdisait d'y penser, savourant le sourire radieux, les paupières étincelantes de sa protégée. Pour le moment, elle l'observait, persuadée du bien-fondé de sa décision, ridiculisant le spectacle auquel elle assistait et participait sans se rendre compte. Ses parents se trompaient, l'écoute et l'attention suffisaient amplement pour cette jeune demoiselle ; un miracle après un traumatisme pareil, rendu possible grâce à une seule personne.

Ryuko regardait sa montre quand elle l'entendit arriver. Elle releva la tête, ses prunelles verrouillées. La cible marqua un arrêt, la silhouette d'abord reconnue de dos, deux larmes visibles sillonnant ses joues. Son faciès pâle respirait la joie, alors que ses pas la guidaient vers son objectif.

Le sourire d'Eri s'effaça soudain. Une fragrance familière s'éleva, flotta dans l'air, se rapprochait d'elle. Une odeur identifiée entre mille. Avant de pouvoir faire un geste, sa vue fut cachée par deux grandes mains.

— Bonjour, chère petite Eri, salua une voix un peu changée, quoique unique.

Eri plaqua ses paumes devant sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots qui comprimèrent d'emblée sa poitrine. Un songe. Elle devait encore rêver.

Un corps adolescent en mouvement se plaça devant elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Le soleil l'éclairait de toute sa lumière, Eri pouvait apercevoir les ailes déployées.

Ces longs cheveux bruns, ces traits, cette senteur vanillée... Un hoquet, mélange de gémissements contenus et d'exclamations de surprise sorti d'un coup, provoqua un sursaut incontrôlé. Incapable de les retenir, les perles roulèrent en cascade sur son visage incrédule. Le temps s'était arrêté dans cet instant irréel. Elles se regardaient toutes les deux, s'adressaient une infinité de paroles silencieuses à la signification inconnue, à part pour elles. L'adolescente aussi émue que la cadette attendait le moment opportun pour parler, esquisser un geste.

Eri se jeta dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à ce drôle de chagrin qui la submergeait : le coma artificiel touchait à sa fin, elle s'éveillait, réalisait le mal de son vécu, ce sommeil indésiré. La vie renouait avec elle dans la joie, le soulagement, de manière bien plus intense que durant ses sprints.

La peur d'en être à nouveau privée commença à ralentir cet excès de bonheur, mais elle s'accrocha avec hargne à l'étincelle surgit de nulle part. Plus jamais elle ne la fuirait.

Tout s'entrechoquait avec la force d'une vague poussée vers la roche. La petite fille étouffait sous ses pleurs, ne savait quoi ressentir avec précision. Une partie d'elle s'obstinait à croire à un rêve après tout ce temps à imaginer ce moment tant désiré. Une réponse divine offerte à ses prières désespérées adressées de vive voix à la psychologue, l'origine de ces retrouvailles trop belles pour être vraies.

Ce nom interdit toutes ces années franchit ses lèvres frémissantes :

— Nana...

Nana l'enlaçait contre elle, sans se résoudre à la lâcher, les yeux fermés. Eri utilisait toujours le même shampoing à la pomme... ce parfum qui avait insufflé le courage nécessaire pour supporter le dérouler de cette nuit de cauchemar. L'adolescente craqua à son tour en silence, sa tendre étreinte resserrée autour du petit être tout tremblant d'émotion...

[*]

Tōya n'attendit pas le départ des deux témoins et entoura Izuku de ses bras dès qu'il se fut assis. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur apaisante, tant son cœur grossissait à mesure que les images démêlaient une petite partie de ce nœud que constituait cet étrange passé. Cette fillette était donc sa mère... Il n'aurait jamais dû remonter aussi loin. Pourquoi se rappelait-il de choses qui ne lui appartenaient pas ? Il ne possédait pas ces souvenirs ! Plus bizarre encore, son organe vital agonisait, son crâne ne cessant de marteler le prénom « Nana » depuis son réveil...

Tout ça n'était pas normal.

— Tu veux arrêter ? murmura Deku qui répondait à l'étreinte, oubliant la présence de ses assistants stoïques.

Le brun secoua la tête. Il désirait savoir pourquoi les réminiscences de la petite enfance de sa génitrice venaient le hanter, rien ne faisait sens. Avant de se lancer, il avait une idée claire du procédé et des résurgences probables, mais rien ne se déroulait comme prédit. Il sentait néanmoins que toutes les réponses arriveraient en explorant ; il fallait continuer, coûte que coûte.

[*]

— Si je comprends bien, c'est votre psychologue de l'époque qui a retrouvé ma...

L'inspecteur dû s'interrompre, écrasé par le poids lourd des sentiments qu'il éprouvait toujours. Il ne se ferait jamais à la disparition atroce de son âme sœur, malgré le temps. Il respirait, parlait, bougeait, cependant derrière l'apparent contrôle de sa vie se cachait la vérité qu'il aurait voulu mourir à sa place ce soir-là. Sa perte insurmontable, survivre sans elle constituait un châtiment trop cruel, son enfer personnel.

— J'ignore comment elle s'y est prise toutefois, il semblerait, confirma Rei Todoroki en face de lui. Nana m'a dit que quelqu'un était venu la trouver en vue de ce rendez-vous. Mademoiselle Tatsuma était la seule à connaitre le lien entre Nana et moi, hormis mes parents.

Elle s'exprimait avec calme, les larmes avaient séché ; disparut le corps secoué de sanglot à son entrée. Une maîtrise parfaite, une résolution inébranlable, la représentation d'une femme forte ; l'image qu'elle s'appliquait à renvoyer, consciente qu'elle devait une transparence totale à la seule personne capable de l'aider.

— Je ne l'ai plus revue après ça... soupira-t-elle, une sorte de dernière rencontre. Je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange, cet ultime instant avec mon héroïne m'a poussé à aller de l'avant.

Elle s'arrêta, le regard dans le vide.

— Je l'ai oublié, j'ai avancé sans elle... je le regrette tant, mais elle...

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans son autorisation. Elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de son ange gardien, pourtant, depuis cette macabre découverte, elle culpabilisait au point de perdre le gout de vivre.

— Et il n'y a pas qu'elle, reprit-elle, le visage creusé par la tristesse, j'ai aussi abandonné Eri, cette petite fille qui a tant souffert... La vérité c'est qu'aujourd'hui, celle qui se tient devant vous n'a plus rien à voir avec cette enfant. Je ne fais plus semblant...

Les traits farouches déformèrent tout à coup sa figure, tandis qu'elle reportait son attention vers l'interlocuteur.

— Je suis Rei.


End file.
